The Great Harry Potter Preview
by zeropolis79
Summary: Contains previews and one-shots of my writings. Some will become stories in their own right. Various pairings, sometimes there is bashing, mostly Ron W/Dumbledore/Molly W but ALWAYS Snape.
1. Quidditch Arguments Version 1

_Here's something I came up with after reading Philosopher's Stone and Prisoner of Azkaban, but was inspired by Lion Unity by Fruitality. Text in italics are lifted directly from Prisoner of Azkaban to set the scene for certain scenes and feel that these extracts come under the idea of Fair Use. I combined both this and my one shot about if Harry's ban was legal._

 **QUIDDITCH ARGUMENTS**

 _Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news._

 _"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry, "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."_

 _"Why?" chorused the rest of the team._

 _"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..."_

"Let me get this straight," Harry asked, "Slytherin are allowed to get a change because dear old Draco has faked an injury yet, when I was in a coma with genuine life threatening injuries before the final two years ago, you weren't allowed a change in date and had to play without a Seeker?"

Oliver could only nod. Harry didn't say anything until the evening meal when all the teachers were in the Great Hall. Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and walked over to the staff table, carrying a roll of parchment, apparently wax sealed baring the Potter family crest. Everyone watched him, expecting a bombshell.

"Professor McGonagall, I hereby tender my resignation from the Gryffindor Qudditch team on the grounds of the very special and bias treatment given to Slytherin House." Harry said, handing over a roll of parchment. McGonagall broke the wax seal, unrolled the parchment and began reading.

"Like what?" Snape sneered.

"Number One - Professor Snape frequently overrides Gryffindor bookings of the Quidditch pitch leaving us unable to practice. When Draco Malfoy was named Slytherin's seeker last year, Professor Snape signed a note overriding Gryffindor bookings. When I was named seeker two years ago, Gryffindor did not seek Professor McGonagall's permission to override other teams' bookings of the pitch to train me, despite the fact I had never been on a broom before. Number Two - when I was unconscious in the hospital wing at the end of my first year, a request by the Gryffindor captain to postpone the match for a couple of days was refused and because they weren't allowed to find a reserve Seeker, probably at Professor Snape's suggestion, Gryffindor had to play without one, yet Draco Malfoy fakes an injury and Slytherin are permitted to postpone their match." Harry said.

"Mr. Malfoy suffered a serious injury Potter." Snape said.

"Malfoy suffered a minor scratch after **HE** provoked the Hippogriff TWO months ago by ignoring the instructions of the teacher. Did you see what happened? There were fifteen witnesses who can verify it but Professor Snape would probably only allow Slytherins to testify. Last year, Gilderoy Lockhart vanished the bones in my arm, which required serious medical attention after a Bludger broke it then I spent the night having my bones regrown and you didn't catch me milking it for all it was worth. I recall I had a Potions lesson with you afterwoulds and despite the problems I was having, you deducted 30 points, failed my potion and gave detention. Madam Pomfrey's also cured worse injuries than a cut arm in moments. I recall she mended Neville Longbottom's broken arm in seconds." Harry said.

"Mr Potter is right," Madam Pomfrey said, "All Mr Malfoy had was a scratch and that was healed in seconds."

Harry stormed over to Malfoy and vanished the sling and bandages, which were noted to have been done up by an amateur. It could be noted that there was no sign of an injury. Someone threw something at him and without thinking, he caught it without problems, forgetting there were staff members watching.

"I rest my case." Harry said before sitting down.

"Potter is right." Daphne Greengrass said, "In the common room, Malfoy goes about without the sling or bandages and uses his arm without problems, even on the day he got the scratch. I heard him say he was doing it in order to get Hagrid sacked." Harry knew there was a reason he liked her.

"He also admitted in a Potions lesson," Harry said, "in which he abused his relationship with Professor Snape to get Ron Weasley and myself to do his work for him. He got OUR grade while Snape failed us that lesson. I also recall that he was excused lessons for at least a week."

"Fifty points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, "and detention. Mr. Potter, these accusations are serious, but mostly correct. I did wonder why Rolanda refused to postpone the Quidditch final a few years ago and allow Gryffindor to play without a Seeker. I know I was not consulted on letting Slytherin switch with Hufflepuff for this match. It appears that the decision to postpone Slytherin's game was a fraudulent decision based upon lies. Rolanda," McGonagall turned to Madam Hooch, "as Deputy Headmistress, I am ruling that Slytherin will be playing as originally planned but they will either have to find a new Seeker for the match or play without one as Mr. Malfoy will be serving detention on that day, which, Severus, you will not get him out of."

There were cheers from the Gryffindor table.

"Then Mr. Potter will be serving detention too," Snape said, "for making up lies as usual."

There looked like there was going to be a riot from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"He's not telling lies!" someone shouted.

"I saw Malfoy provoke that hippogriff!" someone else shouted.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted.

"For goodness sakes Severus, you need to leave your grudge against James Potter in the past. Mr. Potter is not the person you portray him as. I have never known him to tell a lie. The detention is overruled. But Severus, I will be investigating these claims that you frequently override Gryffindor booking the pitch for practice. In the meantime, requests to book the pitch will go through me."

"What about the lies involving the dragon two years ago?" Snape asked.

"Hagrid, guilt ridden over an incident in the forest came to me and explained everything. I tried to reverse the points deduction but I was told not to. Mr Potter never told a lie during that incident." McGonagall said.

Gryffindor played Slytherin as McGonagall decreed. However, the weather was terrible. Hermione Granger taught Harry a spell to make his glasses repel water and he was permitted to use it as it did not give him an unfair advantage. But the Dementors visited the grounds and began to administer the kiss to Harry. Thankfully, he fell off his broom before they could take his soul.

Harry's Nimbus 2000 was blown by the wind into the Whomping Willow, which destroyed the broom.

Remembering the humiliation Harry and Gryffindor gave the Slytherin team when he proved Malfoy had faked his injury and Slytherin had no time to find a replacement Seeker, Snape saw a chance to get even with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match. Oliver Wood decided that Harry's Firebolt deserved a space of honour on the Gryffindor table

 _"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice. Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Coyle right behind him._

 _"Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually._

 _"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too near a dementor."_

"Do you even know what a parachute IS?" Hermione Granger asked. As usual, Draco ignored her while _Crabbe and Goyle sniggered._

 _"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."_

 _The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away._

Moments later he came back but with Professor Snape.

"Impressive broom Potter," he said, "but I'm afraid I will have to confiscate this."

"Why?" Harry asked. Wood left the table to find McGonagall.

"As I understand, there was no evidence to show who purchased this for you. We did not see this broom arrive. I know your relatives do not know how to purchase a broom and since the Weasleys cannot afford one, it is most likely it was stolen."

"How do you know I didn't owl order it myself?" Harry asked.

"Because Potter, I know for a fact you are not permitted Quidditch magazines," Snape said, "I will confiscate this and make sure it is examined by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. For all we know, YOU snuck into Hogsmeade, found your way to Diagon Alley and stole it." Snape said.

"Even if I did go there," Harry countered, "how do you know I didn't use my own money to buy it? I might have gone to the shop during the summer holidays and put my name on a waiting list."

"You stole that broom Potter," Snape said, "you will not be playing today's game because you will not admit to stealing!"

"Severus!" McGonagall shouted, "That broom is not stolen."

"How do you know that it was not stolen?" Snape asked.

"Mr. Potter received the broom for Christmas. Mr. Potter, concerned that it might have been brought and jinxed by Sirius Black came to me about it. While Filius and Rolanda were checking it for jinxes, I checked with Quality Quidditch Supplies. They confirmed to me that a man came in to purchase the broom and had it sent to Mr. Potter for Christmas, gift wrapped on the condition it was anonymous and Mr. Potter didn't find out. I know the name of the man involved. The owner of the shop has known the man for over twenty years and swore an oath that he could be trusted. If Mr. Lucius Malfoy can buy brooms for the entire Slytherin team, then members of other teams are entitled to have brooms brought for them. Mr. Potter, the broom will not be confiscated," McGonagall said, "and Severus, I will be having a word with you over your repeated insulations that Mr. Potter snuck out of school and stole it. Mr. Potter – you will not be serving detention and you are free to play today's game."

"What makes you think I'm not permitted Quidditch magazines Professor?" Harry asked, "I've read Oliver Wood's collection of Quidditch magazines without punishment. I own _Quidditch Through the Ages_ without punishment."

Snape was itching to tell Harry that he was confiscating the book and issue a punishment for reading Quidditch magazines but he knew McGonagall would never let it stand. If he issued that punishment, then he would have to confiscate every student's copies of the book or punish them for reading the magazines. He wanted to make Harry's time at Hogwarts so unbearable, he'd want to leave.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "there is no such rule except for reading them in class. You are permitted Quidditch books and magazines."

 _Harry dived again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward; he rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time - the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end. He accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second - then -_

 _"Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing._

 _Distracted, Harry looked down._

 _Three dementors, three tall, black, hooded dementors, were looking up at him. He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!"_

 _Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. He knew it had shot directly at the dementors but didn't pause to watch; his mind still miraculously clear, he looked ahead - he was nearly there. He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him; next moment, the whole team was_

 _hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom. Down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd._

 _"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry; Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead_ (sadly since his and Ron's friendship had never recovered following the Chamber incident) _. Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd._

 _"Yes!" Ron Weasley yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air_ (and was surprised Harry didn't hit him) _. "Yes! Yes!"_

 _"Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me -"_

 _"Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan._

 _"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors._

 _"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear._

 _Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased._

 _"The dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"_

 _"That would be because they - er - weren't dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see - "_

 _He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field._

 _"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin._

 _Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It_

 _looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall._

 _"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points_ each _from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"_

Snape also came over.

"That was your last Quidditch game for sure Potter!" he roared, "Magic is not to be used during the game. I'll see to it that you never play the game again both here and out of school!"

"Actually _Professor_ Snape," Harry began, flicking through a rule book someone had just given him, "the rules state that magic can't be used against a fellow player unless they are using magic on you, then it can be classed as self defence. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint, who were only supposed to be spectators, were dressed up as Dementors to try and sabotage my game. As it appeared I was about to be attacked, I was legally entitled to cast a Patronus to save my life."

"A dingbat like you is incapable a Patronus charm Potter," Snape sneered, "Fifty points..."

But Lupin stopped him. "He can cast a Patronus Severus," he said, "I've been teaching him and he's been doing so well. That was his first corporeal Patronus."

"Thirty points for excellent spell work Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "a lot of Aurors have problems casting that spell." He left.

"Also," McGonagall said, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Flint, you are banned from any games Slytherin have remaining this year."

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy said before storming off.

As usual, Lucius Malfoy DID hear about it. In retaliation for the incident, Lucius Malfoy went to the Department of Magical Games and Sports along with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and filed an official complaint.

Harry received an official letter the following day. He read it out to the Gryffindors.

 _An official complaint has been filed by Mr. Lucius Malfoy regarding your use of the Patronus Charm against his son during the recent Gryffindor v Slytherin match at Hogwarts._

 _An official hearing into the matter will occur on April 30th. In the meantime, you are to consider yourself suspended from the Gryffindor team until the outcome._

McGonagall and Dumbledore had also received a letter with similar wording.

The hearing was held as planned but in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster along with McGonagall was there. Lucius Malfoy was also there with Draco and Snape. Ludo Bagman of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were in attendance along with Lord Greengrass, having been hired by McGonagall as an independent representative for Harry. Cho Chang was also there as a witness for Harry. Her parents were there to look out for her interests.

"Harry James Potter," Bagman said, "You are charged with using the Patronus Charm on one Draco Malfoy during the Gryffindor v Slytherin team on April 15th 1994. How do you plead?"

"Mr. Potter pleads not guilty on the grounds that Slytherin House was not playing on that day and on the grounds that it was self defence." Lord Greengrass said.

"Mr. Malfoy, please tell us in your own words what happened." Bagman said.

"I was about to catch the snitch, even though Potter was using a stolen FIrebolt when he decided to cast a Patronus at me. It distracted me long enough so he could catch the Snitch." Draco lied.

"Have you got anything to say Mr. Potter?" Bagman asked.

"A good many things Mr. Bagman," Harry said, "The game was in fact Gryffindor v Ravenclaw. Their Seeker Cho Chang and myself were approaching the Snitch when three black cloaked beings, resembling Dementors approached us. Miss Chang turned away and I cast a Patronus. I didn't see what happened to them as moments later I caught the Snitch."

"Miss Chang - can you confirm this?" Bagman asked. Cho told him that everything happened the way Harry described it.

"That is a lie," Lucius Malfoy said, "How much did Potter bribe the girl to lie for him?"

"Lucius!" Dumbledore said, "I will not have accusations like that made against one of my students."

"Mr. Bagman, we can confirm that the game was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw," McGonagall said, "I saw Draco Malfoy with team captain Marcus Flint along with fellow students Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe dressed up as Dementors following the casting of the Patronus spell. Mr. Potter was attacked by genuine Dementors in a game earlier in the season which the Slytherin team tried to avoid due to lies."

"My son was badly wounded by a Hippogriff." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Draco," Harry said, "received a small cut from a Hippogriff after ignoring the instructions of the teacher. I myself had approached that same creature, followed Professor Hagrid's instructions and received no injuries, I was even allowed to ride him. Draco faked receiving a major injury in order to cause a lot of trouble and Slytherin were able to change the line-up for the match. A member of Slytherin House confirmed that he admitted faking his injury."

"Is this true?" Bagman asked. McGonagall told him that she had witnessed the whole discussion about it. He then viewed a Pensive memory provided by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"This is my ruling," Bagman said, "Mr. Potter, the charges are dropped. You acted in self defence. I must also offer sincere apologies for this. Marcus Flint, as Captain of the Slytherin team, your part in the matter is the most serious. There is little point in issuing a Hogwarts wide ban as you graduate this year. You will be banned from applying to join any professional Quidditch team for at least five years."

"What about Potter and the stolen Firebolt?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Bagman, Madam Bones," McGonagall said, "I have evidence that Mr. Potter didn't steal the broom, it was brought for him as a Christmas present. Quality Quidditch Supplies has confirmed that it was purchased and the person who brought it asked for it to be sent to Mr. Potter, gift-wrapped under conditions of strict animosity. It was carefully examined to ensure there were no curses or jinxes on it. I do know the name of the person who brought it."

"I am ruling that the use of the Patronus spell was in self-defence," Madam Bones said, "and Mr. Potter has no case to answer."

"Draco Malfoy," Bagman said, "For your determination to cheat and lie you way through your school Quidditch career, you are hereby given a Hogwarts wide ban from the sport."

Draco, Mr. Malfoy and Snape looked furious at the ruling. Both adults looked as if they were going to find some way to get revenge.

Mr. Malfoy was determined to gain a victory so he went to visit Minister Fudge as soon as the meeting was over.

"You want Harry Potter banned from anything associated with Quidditch? On what grounds?" Fudge asked and Mr. Malfoy told him his version of events with several lies added for good measure.

"As it happens Lucius," Fudge said, "I have details on everything that has happened right here, filed with the Department of Magical Sports and Games by Albus Dumbledore and it reveals everything your son and Severus Snape have done this year. Looking at the punishments issued, your son got off lightly. Had it been a professional game, the team Mr. Potter played for would have had grounds to petition the DMSG for Draco to be given a life ban." Fudge had been following Harry's career at Hogwarts.

"If Mr. Potter wants to start a Quidditch career, then he is more than welcome too and he will be able to attend the World Cup." What he didn't know was that he had automatically put two tickets for the Top Box aside for each World Cup game for Harry and a friend.

Said tickets arrived for Harry the following day. There was also a letter for him from Fudge. It informed him that because he was Heir to the House of Potter, it was in his best interests to be removed from the Muggles and placed with a Pureblood family. What it didn't say was that Dumbledore argued against it but compromised by saying that only light or neutral families would be permitted. The Greengrass family were picked, being allies of House Potter. There was another letter from Lord Greengrass telling him of the arrangements. It also said Fudge told him about the tickets and promised Auror protection.

He went over to Daphne who had gotten a letter from her father too.

"Hello Harry." She said. Despite the house rivalries, they were friends despite the attempts by certain people to prevent it. "I hear you're living with us now."

"Yeap," Harry said, "Fudge and your father feel it's the best way to make sure I'm prepared to run the House of Potter when I come of age. But, Fudge has sent me Top Box seats to every game in the World Cup this summer, for me and a friend."

(Ron could hear him saying this and was hoping Harry would forgive him so he could go.)

"Well, from what you tell me, you and Astoria love Quidditch but your parents don't, so if I can wrangle another seat from Fudge, who has promised Auror protection during the game, why don't you and Astoria come with me?" Harry said. Daphne could have kissed him.

A man walked up to Harry Potter as he was about to walk into the changing rooms. Gryffindor had just won the Inter House Quidditch Cup.

"Mr. Potter?" the man asked, "I'm Peter Ryan, chief scout of the Tutshill Tornados."

"I'm sorry, I don't know much about Quidditch teams," Harry said, "but my friend Cho on the Ravenclaw team is a big fan."

"You don't? But you're so good." Mr. Ryan said.

"I've only known about magic for nearly three years and each year after Hogwarts, I'm placed with Muggles with no contact with our world. People try to keep things about this world from me except for what they think I should know." Harry answered with scorn in his voice

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mr. Ryan said, "Anyhow, the Tornados in conjunction with a few other teams including the Chudley Canons, have come together with the idea of a Junior Quidditch League to be held over the summer holidays and the Tornados, upon seeing you play have decided to offer you a spot in the Tutshill Tornados Junior squad."

"I don't know what to say." Harry said, "What would it entail?"

"You would be required to attend team practice three times a week with attendance at a game on Saturdays. The players would be aged between 13 and 16." Mr. Ryan told him.

"He doesn't want to accept your offer," a voice said, it was Professor Snape, "Potter is nothing but a cheating, attention seeking brat. If you allow him a place in the league, it will bring the game into disrepute. He cast illegal spells on the Heir to the House of Malfoy on the previous game and bribed people to lie for him. He stole a Firebolt from Quality Qudditch Supplies, he told lies that saw my team play without a Seeker."

"As it happens Professor Snape," Mr. Ryan said, "I was informed about the attempts by you and Lucius Malfoy to bar Harry from the game. I know the truth and Harry is welcome to join if he wants too."

"I'd love to accept Mr. Ryan," Harry said. Mr. Ryan told him that he would make the arrangements with Daphne's father before leaving the grounds.

Mr. Ryan met up with Harry and Mr. Greengrass a few days later. Professor McGonagall allowed them the use of her office. Fellow Gryffindor members Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet along with a few other members from other houses were there. He explained that players for the Junior League were made up from students from Shamrock in Northern Ireland, and a handful of small magical schools in England and Wales. He also said that a couple of players from various houses had also been invited.

Harry learnt that besides the Tutshill Tornados, the Chudley Cannons were involved along with the Holyhead Harpies (which had signed the three Gryffindor Chasers), Appleby Arrows, Wimborne Wasps and Falmouth Falcons had signed up for the league. Mr. Ryan told the other players that they would be contacted by other teams the following day.

During the Holidays

It was the first game of the Junior League. Tutshill Tornados vs Chudley Cannons. Ron was unsure who to cheer for. He felt slightly jealous but it was explained to him that the teams were looking at good school players and he hadn't played school matches. Harry told him that there was a chance of him to be discovered the following year – Oliver Wood had left and was now a reserve player for Puddlemere United so Ron could try out for Keeper. A lot of people had paid to attend the match, just to see how good Harry Potter really was.

 _(To make it up to Ron, Harry had arranged for him to receive a book about the Cannons signed by the entire adult team.)_

Most of the team members were using Nimbus 2001 or Cleansweep Sevens but Harry was using his Firebolt. They were informed that the final would be held the same day as the final of the Quidditch World Cup but just before that game on the same pitch.

Harry also found out that Lucius Malfoy tried to buy Draco's place in the league but the teams decided against it because of his attempts at cheating and lying to get game times changed.

Fifth Year

Harry Potter walked into the owlery. Hedwig flew down to him and hooted.

"I can't use you for this one," Harry said, "I don't want Umbitch to hurt you again."

At the mention of the High Inquisitor, Hedwig really lost her temper. Harry had never seen her like it since the flying car incident. She then hooted to Harry that she understood and seemed to indicate a very reliable male owl. Harry wondered how Hedwig seemed to know why this owl was reliable but in the long run, he decided he didn't want to know. He took his letter and tied it to the leg of the male owl who hooted at Hedwig, who hooted back then the owl flew out of the window.

Harry spent the next half-hour making a fuss of Hedwig who looked as if she was in complete bliss. She loved it when her human made a fuss of her. She considered herself his one true and loyal friend (besides Hagrid). She hated Ron Weasley with a passion, especially since he started trying to take Harry's mail from her.

Magnus Greengrass, the uncle of Harry's girlfriend Daphne was now the head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games following the disappearance of Ludo Bagman. A letter was waiting for him so he picked it up, opened and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Greengrass,_

 _I'm told by your niece that you were the person to write to about this._

 _Does Dolores Umbridge's powers extend to banning people from sports? I know in the Muggle world, government officials have no power to ban people they don't like from sports._

 _Two days ago, the first Quidditch game of the season took place at Hogwarts. It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The following events happened;_

 _1) Most members of Slytherin House (not including your niece, who was with Gryffindor supporters) sang very rude songs about members of the Gryffindor team. In the past, if Gryffindor so much as said a rude word about Slytherin team members, penalties would be issued, especially if said comments were aimed at Draco Malfoy._

 _2) Draco Malfoy made several comments about my mother and Mrs. Molly Weasley that have no place in a Quidditch game. During the three years he's played Quidditch at Hogwarts, no penalties for any fouls he committed has been awarded. Two years ago, during my third year, he and three other Slytherins, including the Slytherin Team Captain dressed up as Dementors to sabotage the game. Professor McGonagall gave them detention and deducted points but Professor Snape later overrode it and tried to arrange for me to be banned from the sport for casting the Patronus charm to defend myself. I was cleared by Ludo Bagman. Draco was banned from Quidditch at Hogwarts for this incident but it was overridden this year by Delores Umbridge._

 _3) After the game had finished with myself catching the Snitch and allowing Gryffindor to win, Malfoy continued with his rude comments so Fred Weasley went to have words with him. He was prevented from doing so and Professor McGonagall gave him detention, which was understandable, especially considering Fred punched Malfoy._

 _However, Dolores Umbridge stepped in and said that Fred was banned from Quidditch and flying for life, which included Quidditch at school and professionally. She also banned Fred's twin brother George, even though he had done nothing and to add insult to injury, she overrode Gryffindor's win and awarded it to Slytherin. She also stole their brooms, which she claimed was confiscation to make sure there was no infringement on her ban. I consider it theft._

 _4) After the game was finished and Madam Hooch blew her whistle, which I understand is the signal to end the game, Slytherin beater Gregory Goyle deliberately aimed a Bludger at myself which hit me. His counterpart Vincent Crabbe aimed one at the Gryffindor Captain and Chaser Angelina Johnson who is still unconscious today and Madam Pomfrey has no idea if she will ever_

 _Recover. Umbridge won't allow her to be sent to St Mungos. Goyle and Crabbe weren't even punished. Umbridge awarded Goyle points for defending himself because I provoked him by winning. She also used it as grounds to ban me from the game and stole my broom. If it had happened during the game, then all and well but this was after the game was officially finished. She also claimed I was banned from the Junior Quidditch League and any team who attempts to sign me will be disbanded and fined heavily._

 _5) Dolores Umbridge passed a decree a month ago saying all Quidditch teams were disbanded and any team wishing to reform had to gain her permission otherwise the team members would be expelled. Draco Malfoy was heard to declare that she gave Slytherin permission to reform straight away. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had to wait two weeks - according to my source, Umbridge performed criminal record checks on the team members' families and as for Gryffindor, had Professor McGonagall not intervened after a month, the Gryffindor team would still be disbanded. Angelina Johnson told me that Umbridge gave her the choice of an immediate approval - if I was removed from the team - Angelina refused._

 _In my opinion, Slytherin House has been taking advantage of Professor Snape's professional dislike for anyone not in Slytherin. Whenever there is a Gryffindor v Slytherin match, he always makes sure Gryffindor can't practice. In my second year, former Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood booked the pitch for Gryffindor which Snape overrode just so Slytherin could train their new Seeker, which happened to be Draco Malfoy. Professor Snape also gives out detentions to any non-Slytherin player on the exact day they have a meeting with a scout from a professional team._

 _I don't know if I've read the rule book right, but I thought a teacher cannot confiscate a broom without cause. Lucius Malfoy brought Nimbus 2001 brooms for the entire team and when I was given a Firebolt, both him and Professor Snape tried to force me to give it to Draco Malfoy but I refused. I was given a detention by Snape which was cancelled by Professor McGonagall._

 _I know this is hard to believe, but I enclose Pensive memories of all the events._

 _I am very concerned for the future of the game if people like these are allowed to abuse powers just because they don't like particular people._

 _Thank you._

 _Harry Potter._

Mr. Greengrass looked over the letter several times before deciding what to do. He went to Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (who hated Umbridge) to ask her advice and to view the memories in the DMLE Pensive. Following it, he filed several complaints and then sent several letters.

Harry received it the following day. He read it and smiled. Fred and George had also received letters. Malfoy had also received a letter along with Snape and McGonagall. Harry and the twins each walked up to Umbridge and gave her three pieces of parchment.

"What is this?" she demanded to know.

"Orders from both the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department of Magical Sports and Games to return the property you stole from us," Harry said, "This other piece of parchment (they gave her another piece) confirms that you had no right to ban us from the game, only the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Your actions were totally illegal. So, we are free to rejoin our team."

"Then the entire Gryffindor team is disbanded." Umbridge said, determined to gain a victory.

"I'm afraid not _Professor_ ," Harry said, "You had no right to disband the teams in the first place. Only the Headmaster or at the very least, the Department of Magical Games and Sports has the power to do that."

"How did Greengrass find out about this?" Umbridge asked.

"I wrote and told him, and before you say a word, none of it was lies as the events of the game can be verified by over a hundred people, including four heads of house, the headmaster and the Minister's personal toad," Harry said (several people laughed), "We'll be by your office this evening with our Head of House to retrieve our brooms."

Umbridge looked at Harry realising that for now, he had won.

"Dolores," McGonagall said, reading her letter, "Your decision to award the win to Slytherin was illegal and Gryffindor has been declared the winners of the match." Suddenly, she noticed something. "Mr. Potter, show me your right hand please."

Harry showed it to her. The scars saying _'I will tell lies_ ' could be seen.

"How did this get on your hand?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor Umbridge and her detentions. She had me writing that line with a red quill." Harry said.

"That is a blood quill - illegal for anything other than signing contracts with the bank." McGonagall said, "Why did you not say a thing?"

"You told me to keep my head down, so I did but she just issued out detentions like Honeydukes does sweets."

"I apologise Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "I thought it was just lines, but not like this. You should have come to someone."

That was the end of Umbridge's reign of terror. To save face, Fudge sacked her and sent her to Azkaban for using a blood quill on minors. McGonagall reversed all points given and taken away by Umbridge.

McGonagall decided to force through several reforms to Hogwarts Quidditch after Mr. Greengrass threatened to ban the sport from Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle were given a Hogwarts ban from the sport and Crabbe was suspended, pending any news about Angelina Johnson. Goyle was given detention. Draco Malfoy's ban was reinstated.

Katie Bell was given the Captainship of the Gryffindor team. Harry, Fred and George were reinstated to the team.

 _What got me about the first section was that why were Slytherin allowed to postpone their game in third year when in the first year, Gryffindor had to play without a Seeker... also, was Snape overriding pitch bookings fair? I know when I was at school, heads of house were not allowed to override a booking of the football pitch, although I preferred to talk to squirrels instead of playing football_ _(but I was very good at rounders/baseball)._

 _Oh, Sirius went to the Quidditch shop either under Polyjuice or a Glamour charm. The shop has no idea who owns which vaults._


	2. Potter vs Umbridge

_This is another Annabelle one-shot. This is expanded from the original version, many 'crimes' being suggested by readers. I must note that the lack of interaction with Sirius Black in these charges is because Fudge knows for a fact Harry and co were 'confounded' by Sirius, statements confirmed by Snape. No blood quills here._

 **POTTER vs UMBRIDGE**

Professor McGonagall was walking the corridors of Hogwarts when she saw Harry Potter walking in the opposite direction.

"Why are you not in class Potter?" McGonagall asked.

" _Professor_ Umbridge kicked me out," Harry Potter said, "she said she refuses to have a criminal in her class."

"I see," McGonagall said, "You'd better go to Gryffindor Tower or the library. I will have a word with Professor Umbridge and the Headmaster about this."

"What's the point?" Harry said, "all she has us do is read a book on theory written by someone who appears too scared to use defensive magic."

That evening, Angelina Johnson approached Harry in the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said, "I have to drop you from the team. Professor Umbridge told me there is a law which prevents people who have criminal records from playing Quidditch. Hogwarts have been fined for allowing you to play for three years."

"WHAT? I was cleared of all charges!" Harry shouted. He stormed out of the Hall and went to the owlery. He wrote a letter and got Hedwig to take it to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Amelia Bones arrived at Hogwarts during the evening meal the following day with Minister Fudge and several Aurors. She walked over to Harry and handed him a folder. He sat down and read through it, rapidly losing his temper. Dumbledore walked over.

"Amelia, why are you here?" he asked.

"I find it fascinating Headmaster," she said, "when a student writes to me to ask to see his criminal record file. I find it even more fascinating when a fifteen year old has more infractions against his name than any convicted Death Eater, since he was a toddler."

Harry stood up and walked to the end of the house tables.

"Professor Dumbledore, please freeze the points for this evening, I do not want her (pointing at Umbridge) or him (Snape) deducting points for this," Harry requested before turning to Umbridge, "It's time we settled this."

"I am not interested in any more of your lies Mr. Potter." Umbridge said. Harry ignored her.

"For the benefit of the students, this is the criminal record for one Harry James Potter, which begins November 1st, 1981. For the record, I was 15 months old at the time. Let's deal with these fictional charges once and for all. I swear on my life and magic my testimony here is true and accurate." Harry said, beginning to read.

 _1) The murder of You-Know Who and the casting of an unforgivable._

"Voldemort himself cast that curse and it rebounded upon himself due to my mother's sacrifice. Is now protecting yourself or others from lethal curses now illegal? But I suppose going by the book Umbridge has us read in her farce of a class, the only legal thing to do was to let Voldemort's curse do it's job."

Amelia made a note. "Consider that one stricken from the record."

 _2) Charm, changing the colour of a Muggle's hair. Memories not modified as change was not witnessed. Story spread that suspect switched Muggle's wig with different colour one and was not noticed._

"I admit that one, I was six at the time, although at the time I had no idea how it happened. The Muggle was a teacher who was allowing my cousin Dudley to bully me in class and gave me detention for retaliating. I suppose it was emotional but I missed a month of school for it because my Muggle uncle imprisoned me for it."

"No criminal charges can be filed for accidental magic," Amelia said, "and we will be having words about your Uncle regarding this 'imprisonment'."

 _3) Unlicensed Apperition. Muggles memories not modified as they did not witness apparition. Muggles believed suspect climbed the building._

"I was eight at the time. Fed up of being used as a punch bag, I ran from my cousin and his gang, jumping over the bins. I suddenly appeared on the school roof."

"Accidental magic, although that was impressive." Amelia Bones continued.

 _4) Vanishing Glass._

"I had just been punched in the face at the zoo for no reason. Suddenly, the glass vanished and a snake left it's enclosure." Harry said.

"No case to answer." Amelia said.

 _5) Refusal to answer an official Hogwarts acceptance letter._

"Not my fault. All my Hogwarts letters were taken by my Muggle uncle and destroyed. It was not until Rubeus Hagrid found myself and the Dursleys and gave me the letter in person I knew I was magical. Hagrid informed Dumbledore of my acceptance. I had no idea the Ministry had to be informed."

"They don't need to be informed Mr. Potter. That one will be stricken from the record." Amelia continued.

 _6) Hover Charm in presence of non-magical aware Muggles. Memories not modified as spell was not witnessed by non-aware Muggles._

"A House-Elf called Dobby did this, trying to convince me not to return to Hogwarts before my second year. I tried to settle the matter with the Improper Use of Magic Office but Madam Hopkirk refused to listen to me, not wanting to listen to any lies. Now, I wonder who gave her that idea." Harry glared at Umbridge.

Dobby appeared and confirmed that it was he who cast the charm.

"I will see that is removed from your educational record too." Amelia promised.

 _7) Visiting Knockturn Alley_

"You must really have a grudge against me Professor Umbridge," Harry said, "since when is visiting Knockturn Alley a criminal offence? I was staying at the Weasleys when we used floo powder to go to Diagon Alley. Please note that this was my FIRST time using floo powder and I mispronounced the name. Somehow, I ended up in Borgin and Burkes in which I saw Lucius Malfoy and his son there to sell dark items."

"That's a lie Potter!" Draco Malfoy shouted.

"Is it Draco?" Harry asked, "Why not tell us about the fact you were going on about your father buying you a racing broom and moaning about not being on the team. Your father said he had not been visited yet, his name still commanding respect from the Ministry. How about the conversation about Hermione Granger being better than you then the comments about blood purity."

Draco looked as if he remembered everything and knew what Harry was talking about.

"Three more words Draco," Harry continued, "Hand of Glory."

Draco turned white as Harry mentioned those words, very slowly.

"Place a candle in the hand and it will only provide light for that who holds it," Harry said.

Draco was now looking very ill.

"I rest my case," Harry began to finish, "if I am to face charges for visiting Knockturn Alley, then Draco should face charges too."

Madam Bones crossed it off the record.

 _8) Enchanting a car to fly, causing said car to be seen by Muggles, massive violation of Statue of Secrecy_

"Not guilty!" Harry shouted, "Much as I am reluctant to name names, but it was enchanted by Arthur Weasley who I believe has already received a fifty galleon fine for the car. Because the barrier to Platform 9 3/4s had been blocked by Dobby the House Elf, Ron decided to use the car to get to Hogwarts and forced me into the car and locked it. I was content to wait at the platform for Mr and Mrs Weasley to come back, maybe even use my owl to send a message. Ron and I were severely punished for this matter. I would rather face Slytherin's monster than help Lockhart answer his fan mail."

Amelia sighed as she crossed that one off.

 _9) Being a Parselmouth._

"For goodness sake, knowing another language is not illegal." Amelia said before Harry could say something.

 _10) Using Memory Charms on Gilderoy Lockhart_

"That was not me for a start," Harry protested, "Yes, Ron and I did get Lockhart to come to the Chamber of Secrets with us, but after we saw snake skin in the first tunnel, he pretended to faint, then he grabbed Ron's wand and cast a memory charm at us. Please note that during that year, Ron had been using a broken wand. The memory charm backfired and struck Lockhart instead. Therefore, I am not guilty."

"I don't know how you ended up with that one on your record." Amelia said, crossing it out.

 _11) Stealing a House Elf belonging to Lucius Malfoy_

"That one I do admit but there are exceptional circumstances," Harry said, "when I was a baby, Dobby was MY house-elf. I later found out that after my parents were killed and I was sent to Durzkaban to spend ten years in exile, Delores Umbridge sold Dobby to the Malfoys and used an illegal bonding charm. When I tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him, for some reason, the loophole involving clothes working, I was retrieving property that was stolen from House Potter in the first place."

"No charges to answer there Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said.

"But," Dumbledore said, "I hired Dobby to work here at Hogwarts.

"You may well think that Headmaster, but there is a loophole in the school rules," Harry said, "which state that students are not allowed their own personal house elves, which everyone follows otherwise Draco would have a Malfoy elf serve him at all times. The loophole states that student's personal house-elves ARE allowed if they work for the benefit of the castle and ALL it's students, not just one. Therefore, Dobby is breaking no rules by working here as it benefits the castle and students."

 _12) Inflating Marge Dursley, non-magical aware Muggle. Subject was deflated and memories modified._

"When someone implies that you should be drowned, when someone sets an illegal breed of dog on you with intent to cause harm, when someone lies and says your father was a penniless, drug taking drunk who died in a car crash with his drug taking whore of a wife who probably got herself pregnant funding a life of drink and drugs as a prostitute, leaving you to be raised by hard working law abiding relatives, YOU try keeping control. Besides, Minister Fudge said I would not be facing charges over the matter and I have that in writing. Also, I found out that the Dursleys were being paid for my upkeep which they never used for me. I have made sure that they did not receive another penny after that."

"That should not even be on your record." Amelia said.

 _13) Consorting with a werewolf – Remus Lupin_

"That's a laugh," Harry said, "you can't charge me with this specific crime without charging everyone else in this castle with the exception of those who did not take Defence Against the Dark Arts at NEWT level. May I note that no-one knew Mr Lupin was a werewolf until Professor Snape told his Slytherins who told the rest of the school."

"That will be stricken from the record too." Amelia promised.

 _14) Casting Dark Mark at Quidditch World Cup_

"That was not me," Harry said, "it was established that Barty Crouch Jr, who had been snuck to the Quidditch World Cup by his father had taken my wand and used it to cast the mark."

"You had already been cleared of those charges Mr. Potter," Amelia Bones said, "although I am at a loss to understand how you didn't know. You were brought to the Ministry and questioned."

"I have an idea," Harry said, realising things, "someone cast a memory charm on me."

"I will have those claims investigated," promised Amelia.

 _15) Being able to resist the Imperious Curse._

"For crying out loud," Amelia said, "Being strong minded enough to resist that curse is not a crime."

 _16) Theft of Gillyweed from stores of Severus Snape, Illegal Use of Gillyweed._

Neville Longbottom stood up. "Harry came to me and asked if I knew of any plant that might help him breath underwater for an hour for the Triwizard second task. I had some in my own greenhouse at home, so I wrote to my grandmother and asked her to send some. As an ally to House Potter, I felt it was my duty to help him. As it happens, there is no law saying Gillyweed cannot be used."

"I can confirm that no rules or laws were broken," Dumbledore added, "the point of the tasks is to find ways to solve the various challenges. The rules may state that no champion could seek the help of teachers but nothing about asking friends. I can vouch that Mr. Potter researched heavily into charms and spells to help him through the challenges, authorising Professor McGonagall to sign a pass for the Restricted Section. Madam Pince can vouch for every book Mr. Potter read.

"The only items stolen from Professor Snape's stores were ingredients to make Polyjuice potion, which Barty Crouch Jr had admitted to stealing."

 _17) Suspect in murder of Cedric Diggory. Wand checked, no evidence of curses. Arrest warrant issued for first Hogsmede trip._

"Students cannot be arrested on school grounds," Dumbledore said, "They can be arrested in Hogsmeade though as they are outside the jurisdiction of Hogwarts and the Headmaster."

"I offered to tell my part of the story but Fudge refused to listen deciding on the basis of articles by Rita Skeetar that I was delusional. My solicitors are preparing a lawsuit against her for libel. On my life and magic, I swear this is the truth, Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory on orders of Voldemort. I can supply testimony under Veritserum plus provide memories."

Harry proved he was still alive and could cast magic.

"We will talk about this later Mr. Potter," Amelia said.

"I would like to know when my wand was checked." Harry said. Dumbledore told him that it was checked when he was asleep that night as certain staff members thought he had murdered Cedric.

 _18) Consorting with known criminal – Barty Crouch Jr_

"Again with the case of Remus Lupin," Harry said, "you would have to charge the entire school bar those who didn't take Defence at NEWT level. We had no idea that Crouch Jr was masquerading as Alastor Moody via Polyjuice. Moody was suppose to be a very close friend of Dumbledore so if someone as powerful as Dumbledore was fooled, then how could anyone else know? I will admit this much, without hopefully getting myself charged with anything, he taught us more than Quirril, Lockhart and Umbridge here put together!"

Madam Bones looked like she was getting fed up of Umbridge's actions

 _19) Casting a Patronus charm in a Muggle area._

"Like I said at my ILLEGAL CRIMINAL TRIAL in the courtroom used for DEATH EATER TRIALS, in which I was chained, it was in self defence and was backed up by a witness. I was cleared of all charges."

"That should not even be on here," Amelia said, "I apologise for the chains, you should not have even been chained. I tried to remove them but the Minister refused."

 _20) Playing Quidditch illegally for three years. Hogwarts fined ten thousand galleons per year._

"Umbridge told the Gryffindor team captain that it was against the law for anyone with a criminal record to play Quidditch and it appears that Hogwarts was heavily fined for allowing me to play." Harry said.

"Dolores was abusing her powers there," Amelia said, "Only by using performance enhancing potions, magical eyes or magical prosthetics can someone be banned from Quidditch. I am ordering the refund of the fine." Amelia said, "As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I am declaring this so called criminal record null and void. But what's this, all charges were supported by Dolores Umbridge, with a recommendation of Azkaban for the rest of Mr. Potter's life when he turns 17 along with the confiscation of all Potter assets."

Both Fudge and Umbridge were now looking very sick.

"What's this also?" Amelia continued, "all charges since 1991 were recommended by Cornelius Fudge on August 20th, 1995. You didn't think I would see this or that Mr. Potter wouldn't ask to see this?"

"So does this mean the smear campaign against me in the Daily Prophet will now stop? By law, governments are not allowed to use the media to defame people they do not like nor can Ministers or Undersecretaries file charges," Harry said, "newspapers are also not allowed to use the names of minors without the permission of their legal guardians. Madam Bones, did Minister Fudge approach you for an arrest warrant for Rubeus Hagrid in 1993 or even permission to have him taken to Azkaban?" Harry told her everything he had witnessed. Ron backed him up.

"That's a new charge Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, determined to gain a victory, "owning an invisibility cloak is against the law."

"That is not against the law Dolores." Amelia said.

"That cloak is a family heirloom, it has been in the Potter family for over a thousand years." Dumbledore said.

Several students crept out of the hall and went to the owlery to send letters to their parents. They were ones who supported and believed Harry.

"Cornelius, I've told you a thousand times that you do not have the power to have someone sent to Azkaban. If Hagrid was a suspect in this Heir of Slytherin case, of which this is the first I've heard of it, he would have been held in a holding cell at the Ministry, not Azkaban, AFTER I issued an arrest warrant.

"I was meaning to talk to you anyway Cornelius," Amelia continued, "I did some checking into the records of the Dementors after Mr. Potter's farcical trial. It appears that on the date in question, two Dementors were removed from Azkaban, sent to the area surrounding Mr. Potter's residence with the orders to administer the kiss to him, his relatives and anyone in the area and it appears that if Mr. Potter wasn't successful, several Muggles would have been kissed. These orders were signed by Dolores Umbridge."

There were many gasps from the students.

"I have a question," Neville Longbottom asked, "When Snape was accusing Harry of stealing from his stores, he hinted that he might dose Harry with Veritserum."

"Why you little..." Snape began but McGonagall glared at him. The Gryffindors and certain Slytherins in that class confirmed Neviile's story. At a nod from Madam Bones, Snape was also grabbed.

"Take them away." Amelia said. The Aurors dragged Umbridge and Snape away too much cheering.

Fudge did not last long either. After Harry's supporters found out about the farcical criminal record, they all pushed for a vote of no confidence in Fudge and he was quickly sacked. He joined Umbridge in Azkaban. Both their vaults were turned over to Harry in compensation who turned them over to Hogwarts. It was discovered that both Fudge and Umbridge had pocketed the false fine. Snape was also sentenced to Azkaban but for a short time for threatening to use a restricted potion on a minor and making false charges.

Harry testified about what happened during the Third Task and all the named Death Eaters were arrested. They were checked for signs of the Imperious Curse, of which they were free. They were all sentenced to the Dementors Kiss for their crimes.


	3. A New Idea

_Here's a what if things didn't turn out so well after the Chamber of Secrets episode. The only thing I've seen bad happen after this was hell at Durzkaban._

 **A NEW IDEA**

"There is sufficient evidence to have the two of you expelled and I did warn you that and further rule breaking would lead to you being expelled." Dumbledore said to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in his office. They had just rescued Ron's sister Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Normally, this would mean both your wands would be snapped and you would be exiled from this world," Dumbledore continued, "However, in light of the service the two of you have done for this school, the sentence of expulsion is commuted. However, the fact that you broke several rules, including disarming a teacher, no matter the circumstances cannot be ignored.

"I will not take or give House Points, nor will I give detentions as we are close to the end of term. As Mr. Weasley is aware, third years will be permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade, provided a parent or guardian signs a permission form. Your Hogsmeade privileges will be revoked for the forthcoming school year. Mr. Weasley, I will inform your parents of this."

"No big loss there then," Harry said, "The Dursleys won't sign the form anyway." Dumbledore ignored him.

"The two of you will be forbidden from telling the story to any other student. The official story will be that after much research and investigation with the help of Miss Granger, the time for which I had, thanks to my suspension by Mr. Lucius Malfoy, led to the discovery of the Chamber and the destruction of the monster of Slytherin."

Harry and Ron looked at each other to think they got off lightly. Harry knew that the Dursleys wouldn't sign his Hogsmeade form so in effect, he was getting away without punishment. He didn't really care about house points as Snape turned the points system into a farce.

"Finally, the two of you will be on the strictest of probation. One punishment for anything, will lead to expulsion." Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter - there will be no Diagon Alley trip for you this year. Someone will buy your supplies for you and give them to you when you return here next year."

"You can't stop me going places in the holidays Headmaster. Your power ends as soon as we board the Hogwarts Express for the holidays." Harry said but the Headmaster ignored him.

"Finally, you will not attend the feast." Dumbledore said, writing on a roll of parchment, "Mr. Weasley, you will take this to the Owlery and send this to Azkaban, we do need our gamekeeper back. Once you are done, you will report back to Gryffindor Tower."

Ron left the office. Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in accompanied by Dobby the house elf. There was hints of a confrontation in store between Dumbledore and Malfoy. The Headmaster told him that he had managed to solve the entire problem and thanked him for the suspension as it gave him the time to solve it. Mr Malfoy asked why Harry was in the office - Dumbledore told him that Harry was there to deliver a message to Professor McGonagall. Harry did manage to trick Mr Malfoy into freeing Dobby.

During the holidays, Mr. Weasley won seven hundred galleons in the Daily Prophet Prize Draw and the family went to Egypt. The family letters for Hogwarts were sent there. Ron's did not include the Hogsmeade form.

Harry also received his letter, also minus Hogsmeade form. McGonagall probably sent the letter anyway But he had other matters on his mind. He was trying to work out how to avoid spending holidays in the company of Marge Dursley.

 _A bit short, I know, but there are so many possibilities for this to be expanded. With Sirius Black on the loose, Harry wouldn't have Hogsmeade trips anyway so would his punishment be that he would be taken off the Quidditch team? Could Snape do his best to punish Harry for something without cause, knowing it would mean expulsion or Draco do the same, knowing the consequences for retaliation._


	4. Lord Slytherin

_To make up for the previous chapter, which I felt was rubbish but gave scope for new ideas, I'm uploading this one early._

 _I plan to turn this into a full story, but I want your opinions on work so far. As for Lord Slytherin's appearance, think of the late Christopher Lee as Count Dooku in Star Wars: Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. Ron will not be Harry's best friend but will be a friend. Hermione will also be a friend._

 **LORD SLYTHERIN**

"GET THE DOOR BOY!"

Harry Potter, age 10, answered the front door of 4 Privet Drive. Standing on the doorstep was a tall, old man. He had a neat beard and he was wearing a business suit. What stood out about him was that he was wearing a green jacket and tie.

"Good morning Harry," the man said, "I've not seen you since you were a baby. May I come in and talk to your aunt and uncle?"

"How do you know me sir?" Harry asked.

"All in good time my boy." The man said. Harry led him into the kitchen.

"Mr & Mrs Dursley?" the man said, "My name is Riddle, or as I prefer to be addressed by people like you, Lord Slytherin."

Both Dursley adults seemed to recognise the name.

"You're a freak!" Vernon shouted, "Get out of here! Boy _(he referred to Harry)_ – lose yourself somewhere!"

"No," Riddle said, "Harry will stay here."

"I forbid you to talk to him!" Vernon said.

Riddle took a long stick out of his inside pocket and pointed it at them.

"You forbid? You think you can forbid me to talk to my godson? Be quiet," he said, "You, Dursley, are already skating on thin ice. Interception and destruction of other people's mail is a serious offence, even to us but it looks like you've been committing other crimes. We have audio recordings of you complaining to the postal service about letters being sent to your nephew and destroying them."

Riddle turned to Dudley Dursley. "Tell me young man, when was your cousin fed last?"

Dudley opened his mouth before thinking. "Three weeks ago."

"DURSLEY!" Riddle shouted, "You do not go around starving children."

"Lord Slytherin," Harry said, "Why are you here?"

"To give you this." Riddle said, passing an envelope to Harry who opened it. Vernon made to snatch it but Riddle put him under a body bind. Petunia and Dudley stepped back.

"My Lord," Harry said, "This has to be wrong. Magic only exists in the minds of freaks, men like Tolkien and Lewis."

"Ah yes, CS Lewis and JRR Tolkien, old friends of mine," Riddle said, "Tell me Harry, have you done things you can't explain?"

"Well, there is the case of the vanishing glass, the time I appeared on the school roof." Harry began, "How did you know me as a baby?"

Riddle looked at Petunia and realised she had not said anything about Lily Potter except that she was a whore who got killed in a car crash.

"It's a long story," Riddle said, "I taught at Hogwarts years ago. Your mother Lily was one of my students as was your father James. He loved her the moment he saw her but it took her a while to warm to him. They married to serious opposition after finishing at Hogwarts."

"Why was that?" Harry asked.

"There are three factions in magic – Pureblood, Half-Blood and Muggle-born. The two of us are half-bloods. Lily was a Muggle-born and James was a Pureblood," Riddle said, "A group of Purebloods got it within their thick heads that only Purebloods should study magic."

"How did my parents die?" asked Harry.

"A wizard who called himself Sidious, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil led the Purebloods in a campaign against anyone who dared disagree with them. Sidious betrayed and murdered your parents." Riddle said with sorrow in his voice. Harry wasn't sure what to think or say. Even Dudley looked shocked. Riddle's speech reminded him of a situation from the film Star Wars.

"Sir," Harry said, "Uncle Vernon told me that my parents were worthless drunks who got killed in a car crash." Dudley was even more reminded of Star Wars – the hero Luke Skywalker was told by his aunt and uncle that his father flew a spice freighter instead of fighting in the Clone Wars.

"That Harry," Riddle said, "was a lie. Vernon and Petunia tried to prevent their marriage, even to the extent of taking it to court, the case was thrown out. As I said, Sidious found out where they were hiding and killed them. Somehow, Sidious' magic rebounded and killed him, along with two of his followers including a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange. You were left with that scar on your head. After those events, Albus Dumbledore took it upon himself to put you here against my objections and put wards on the house which would prevent anyone magical from approaching the house until towards your eleventh birthday."

"Your objections?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my objections. I was raised in a Muggle orphanage after my mother – a witch - died. My father – a muggle - left her and I didn't know about him until just before I started Hogwarts. I babysat you many times and would have taken you in."

"Muggle?"

"That is what we magical people call non-magicals," Riddle said, "I objected to your placement here but Dumbledore said that it was best you were here, away from the magical world and his wards would protect Sidious' followers from finding you. My wards would have protected you better. But the then Minister of Magic, Bagnold, sided with Dumbledore and normally, the Minister's word is law. She never liked me – I had supporters to become Minister myself but I turned down the job."

Harry took a look at his letter. "They await my owl? Does this have something to do with the owls flying about the area?"

Riddle went to the back door and whistled. An owl flew onto his arm. "Just write that you accept on the letter." He said. Harry wrote on the parchment and passed it to Riddle, who tied it to the owl and let it go.

"There is a problem sir," Harry said, "How will I pay for this? The Dursleys never spend money on me unless they have to."

"Don't worry Harry!" Riddle said, "You are heir to the Potter fortune. Your father named me the executor of the Potter estate and I have been keeping things in order ready for when you come of age."

He turned to Dudley and Petunia. He took a chocolate frog out of his pocket and showed it to Dudley.

"Do you want to earn a couple of these?" Riddle asked. Dudley nodded, "Tell me, what your parents have done to Harry since he came here?"

"Given him my old clothing, starved him for being a freak, kept him in the cupboard under the stairs!" Dudley said. Riddle gave him one of the frogs – the boy ate it straight away.

"What about his education?" Riddle asked, waving a second frog.

"He's better than me!" Dudley said, "Dad thought he cheated until the school proved otherwise. Dad felt he was bringing shame to our family by being better than me and tried to pay the school to fail him but they refused."

"Thank you Dudley." Riddle said. He gave Dudley a couple more frogs before giving one to Harry who ate it.

"I don't want to give you anymore right now," Riddle said, looking at his watch, "It's not long until dinner. We'd better get your school supplies and set you up at my home."

"You mean that, sir?" Harry said, "I can stay with you?"

"Enough of this _sir_ nonsense Harry," Riddle said, "Call me Uncle Tom. Yes, you can stay with me. It is clear that those creatures are not suitable guardians. I have a granddaughter who is a year younger who will be starting at Hogwarts next year. Come on."

Riddle took Harry's hand and the two vanished into thin air. Vernon quickly recovered.

Harry and Riddle appeared on the steps of a marble building.

"This, Harry, is Gringotts bank." Riddle said, "This is where your money is kept."

They went into the building and walked to a goblin teller.

"These are goblins." Riddle said, "Morning, Master Griphook. Mr. Harry Potter would like to withdraw money from his trust fund." He took a key out of his pocket and handed it over.

"This is in order. Please come with me." Griphook said. He led the way into caves and they got into a cart. As they went down, Tom Riddle explained the wizarding currency system. They stopped and got off. Griphook opened the vault door – it was piled full of money. Harry took a bag and put money in it.

"Master Griphoook – have the security arrangements for the Potter vaults remained secure?" Riddle asked.

"Yes, Lord Slytherin," Griphook said, "No-one has been permitted access to any of the Potter vaults since the death of James Potter. You of course have been receiving the monthly statements."

"Very good," Riddle said, "here you go. Please keep the current arrangements regarding the statements." He passed a small money bag over to the goblin who pocketed it. He turned to Harry, "We will discuss the Potter finances when we return home."

Back in Diagon Alley, Riddle took Harry through the shops, buying his school supplies. They were in the apothotory when Riddle brought up something.

"Your mother was very talented at Potions," he said, "Her best friend Severus is now teaching Potions at Hogwarts. He runs a tight ship and insists on perfection."

Following the purchase of his books, the two walked past Eeylops Owl Emporium. They looked at the owls in the window. A certain snowy white owl watched as Harry and Lord Slytherin walked by and then to the amazement of the shop owner, she burst out of her cage and flew after them.

Harry and Riddle turned around and the owl landed on Harry's shoulder and nibbled his ear. The shop owner ran up to them.

"I'm sorry about this Lord Slytherin," the man said, "but she just broke out of her cage."

"Young man, it's quite alright," Slytherin said, "No harm was done." The two looked at Harry and the owl, who was nuzzling his ear.

"I still have to get you a birthday present Harry," he said, turning to the shop owner, "How much is she?"

"You don't have to," Harry began.

"Nonsense," Riddle said. Five minutes later, he bought Harry the owl for the price of three galleons. He stammered his thanks.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Riddle said, "I know you've not got anything from those miserable excuse for Muggles. It's time to collect your wand now."

Riddle led Harry into Ollivanders. A man, who looked older than Riddle came out.

"I was wondering when I'd see you, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said. He then saw Riddle, "Tom Riddle – yew, thirteen inches, phoenix feather."

"You remember well," Riddle said.

It took an hour to find Harry's wand. "What a co-incidence!" Ollivander said.

"What is sir?" Harry asked.

"The phoenix that gave the feather for your wand also gave another – that feather is in Lord Slytherin's wand. He has done great things and we can expect great things from you."

After leaving the wand shop, Riddle turned to Harry. With a wave of his wand, the purchases vanished.

"They've been delivered to my home. We have to make a detour first to collect my granddaughter who has been visiting her father."

"Does she live with you?" Harry asked.

"Since her mother died," Riddle said, "Her father has, how the Muggles say, 'lost the plot' so I gained custody of Luna."

"Her mother was your daughter was she?" Harry asked.

"My only child." Riddle said with sorrow in his voice.

Later that day, Slytherin made a floo call to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

"Come on in Tom," Dumbledore said. Lord Slytherin stepped through. "How did your meeting with young Harry go?"

"Not good considering the circumstances," Slytherin said, "The Dursleys starved him, gave him second hand clothing and made him sleep in a cupboard."

"Staying with them was for his own good," Dumbledore said, "Surly, you of all people would understand the need to protect him from Sidious' followers who managed to stay out of prison."

"I understand that perfectly Albus," Slytherin said, "You know what I've been trying to do over the years, making sure magical children who are with Muggle relatives are cared for and not abused. I told you and Bagnold at the time what the Dursleys were like and how much they hated magic. I could create better wards. But neither of you would listen."

"I had hoped they would raise him like their own son." Dumbledore said.

"Then it's a good thing they didn't," Slytherin said, "Their son is what the Muggles would call morbidly obese and will suffer major health problems when he grows up. I'm telling you this Albus, I've taken Harry away from them and he will not be returning to them, assuming they don't receive prison sentences for what they've done. James and Lily wanted me to raise Harry. You stopped me once, don't attempt to stop me again otherwise I will have to go over your head. As Heir to a Founder, I can have you removed from this position."

"Why haven't you until now? You did disagree about placing Harry with the Dursleys." Dumbledore asked with curiosity.

"Because Albus," Slytherin answered, "You've introduced good reforms to this school. Dippet would never have let Remus Lupin attend school here, let alone teach Defence."

"You never told me, why you retired and nominated Remus to succeed you." Dumbledore said.

"I needed a break Albus," Slytherin said, "I told you when I took my place as Lord Slytherin, as his last descendent that I intended to adjust the reputation of Slytherin House."

"And you did a good job Tom," Dumbledore countered, "but what will Severus do regarding the children of Sidious' followers? Most of them start at Hogwarts this year and Severus has expressed concern that Lucius Malfoy's son is also starting – Lucius has apparently brainwashed him into thinking that Muggleborns and half-bloods are scum."

"What would you have me do? I have no legal grounds to prevent young Draco from attending Hogwarts." Slytherin asked.

"Start teaching Defence again and resume your duties as Head of Slytherin House. You can help prevent trouble before it starts." Dumbledore suggested.

"What about Remus Lupin?" Slytherin asked.

"Remus has expressed a desire to campaign to have Sirius Black freed from that American prison," Dumbledore said, "But he has not wanted to leave me in the lurch."

"I always believed Sirius was innocent," Slytherin said, "He would never have murdered those Muggles – it was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Very well Albus, I accept, but like before, I want the right to impose whatever punishments I desire. I will not tolerate Muggleborn slurs or any of the children of Sidious' followers to strut about as if they own the school."

"Those terms are acceptable. What will you do with young Luna while not in class?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will either ask Molly Weasley to help or ask a house-elf to help. I will not leave her alone with Xenophilius for that amount of time. Molly is busy enough with Ginvera to supervise Xenophilius with her."

"I find Xeno's magazine very funny." Dumbledore said.

"That's my point – he's lost his mind. That's why I fought for custody after Selene died – who knows what would have happened to Luna otherwise." Slytherin said, "I'm going to have to go now. I left Harry with Molly Weasley and when I left, young Ginvera was going bright red at the presence of Harry Potter in her home. I'd better go and spare her any further embarrassment."

The following day, Slytherin was sitting at his desk with Harry sitting in front when the door opened and Dobby the house-elf came in.

"Excuse me sir," Dobby said, "But Remus Lupin is here to see you."

"Bring him in please." Slytherin said.

Dobby left the room and returned moments later with a middle aged man who looked very worse for wear.

"Harry," Slytherin said, "This is Remus Lupin, an old friend of your parents."

"Pleased to meet you sir." Harry said, extending his hand out for a handshake. Remus was unsure what to say.

"Harry, if you'll excuse us for a few minutes, Mr. Lupin and I have a few things to discuss."

Harry got out of his chair and left the room. Remus took the empty seat.

"I tried to visit him at the Dursleys but the wards seemed to keep me away." Remus said.

"Dumbledore and Bagnold put wards to prevent magical people approaching until the months approaching his eleventh birthday," Slytherin said, "They didn't treat him well. It's a good job I added the violence inhibitor ward otherwise we might not have had a Harry to collect." Slytherin said, "Anyhow, I understand you're going to America to try and get Sirius pardoned."

"That's right. I've heard a rumour that the Ministry in the state of Texas has changed Sirius' sentence from life without parole to the death sentence. It's set for eight weeks time." Remus said, "Does Harry know about Sirius?"

"No," Slytherin said, "I've not told him yet. I wanted to see how you did first. Either way, he will know about his second godfather. I will not say anything to him unless he asks or you tell me what's happening. The Slytherin funds are at your disposal to help free Sirius. You can also use my name and influence to help."

"Thank you my Lord." Remus said.

"Good luck." Slytherin said.

Harry was sitting in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The door opened and Ron Weasley stepped in.

"Do you mind?" he asked, "Everywhere is full."

"Go ahead." Harry said. Ron came in and sat down.

"We didn't really get the chance to meet when you came over during the summer." Ron said.

"Uncle Tom had to get us home for dinner." Harry explained.

"You're Lord Slytherin's nephew?" Ron asked with mild disbelief.

"No, he's an honorary uncle." Harry said, "Is your father a Lord?"

"Sadly no," Ron said, "My father says the Weasleys were cheated out of our titles years ago. My brother Bill tells me that he thinks followers of Sidious were the cause of that."

"Why?" Harry asked, "Uncle Tom told me that the Weasleys were as pureblood as they could get."

"Because we associate ourselves with Muggle-borns and Dad is obsessed with Muggles, we're classed as blood-traitors." Ron explained.

"So, I saw you, your sister and two brothers at your home. I know Ginny will begin Hogwarts next year with Luna and I'm sure I saw a Prefect who looked similar to you."

"That's my older brother Percy. He starts his fifth year. Charlie is older than him – he studies dragons in Romania and I just mentioned Bill – he's the eldest, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts – he's currently in Egypt," Ron said, "Older than me but younger than Percy is Fred and George. You'll have to watch out for them, they like causing trouble. I lost count of the number of letters Mum got from Professor McGonagall about them. She said they need a taste of the time Lord Slytherin was teaching and they would soon behave."

"Don't tell anyone I told you this," Harry said, "But Uncle Tom is resuming his duties as head of Slytherin and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, mostly to keep an eye on the offspring of Sidious' followers."

"Wicked!" Ron said, "I'm hoping the Hogwarts gamekeeper never becomes Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Charlie took those lessons," Ron answered, "He had regular interaction with the gamekeeper Hagrid. The book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ is unofficially known as Hagrid's list of potential pets. Charlie told me that Hagrid bred a colony of Acromantulas in the forest." He shuddered at the thought.

The door opened again and a blond haired boy flanked by two bigger boys appeared.

"I hear that Harry Potter is in this compartment." The boy said, "That is you, isn't it?"

"What if I am?" Harry asked, "And you would be Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, nephew of the coward Bellatrix Lestrange who thought she could get away with casting the Cruciatus curse on a baby."

"My aunt was no coward Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

"I beg to differ," Harry said, "I remember every moment of that night. I'm just glad she got what was coming to her when even more cowardly Sidious' curse backfired and killed him, Lestrange and that equally cowardly Crouch."

"This isn't the end Potter!" Malfoy threatened, "You'll get what's coming to you."

He and his two thugs left. Harry went to close the compartment door but a girl prevented it from being closed.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Hermione Granger

Harry watched the sorting. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry saw a beautiful looking girl walk up to the stool afterwoulds. He would learn her name was Daphne Greengrass and he watched as she was sorted into Slytherin. Harry remembered that Riddle told him that her father was killed towards the end of the previous war and her mother had remarried a man called Marshal Greengrass and she had a half-sister due to attend Hogwarts during what would be his fourth year. Lord Slytherin had been sure to tell him about the big families and who to keep an eye out for.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall said. Harry walked up to the stool with nerves. Slytherin winked at him as he sat down and McGonagall put the hat on his head. Like Malfoy, it was barely on his head a second before announcing his house – GRYFFINDOR!

With a massive round of applause, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron was also later sorted into Gryffindor.

"Mr. Potter – our new celebrity," Snape said, "Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione Granger was holding her hand up, hoping to answer the question.

"A sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a beazor?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir. It can protect you from most poisons." Snape observed with curiosity.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked

"They're the same plant and it's also called aconite," Harry replied.

"Very good Mr. Potter. It's comforting to know that someone has been reading ahead. Maybe you won't be a dunderhead after all but in order to avoid that, you all need to pay attention! Anyone messing around in my classroom will be told to leave and never return – do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor Snape." The class said. Snape waved his wand at the board. A recipe appeared.

"A simple potion. You have one hour."

The class went to the store cupboard and got the ingredients. Half an hour later, Snape stopped Ron.

"What were you about to do Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Put in the quills sir." Ron said.

"What was the last step and what did I put to do next?" Snape asked.

"Put in the fluxweed and then let it simmer."

"Where on those instructions did it say 'put in the quills before simmering'?"

"Nowhere sir," Ron said, "But my brother George said you always mix it up to make sure we're paying attention."

"Mr. Weasley – I would have thought that having three older brothers who frequently got O's in my class would have taught you better than those dunderhead twins. For your information, despite the good work they are capable of, they delight in exploding potions at least once every two weeks. Five points from Gryffindor for disregarding written instructions and another five points for questioning a teacher's credentials."

"I told you to let it simmer first you dingbat, but you wouldn't listen." Harry said.

"Two points to Gryffindor to attempting to prevent a disaster, Mr. Potter," Snape said, "Maybe if Mr. Weasley has any doubts or questions about Potions, he should ask his brother Percy Weasley, or better still, it might do him good to ASK THE TEACHER INVOLVED. Get back to your work. Mr. Weasley – maybe you can salvage something of your potion in the time remaining."

At the end of the lesson, Snape went across the classroom to have a look at the various Potions. He took one look at Ron's potion and vanished it.

"Detention Mr. Weasley. My office tonight and you will remake this potion for me. I will not take points this time but I will not be so generous next time."

He went across the classroom again. Harry got full marks for his potion along with Hermione Granger. Harry went along to Professor Snape after the lesson was finished.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape asked.

"Sir, when I visited my family vault, I found this with instructions for it to be given to you as soon as possible. Trust me, it has not been opened – now, if I may be dismissed?"

"Very well Potter, thank you."

Harry left the room as Snape opened it and read it.

It was the end of the week and Dumbledore had called the usual staff meeting.

"So Severus, did Mr. Potter surprise you this week?" Dumbledore asked, "I remember you telling me that you were expecting him to act like James Potter."

"He did," Snape said, "He got the questions right and he also brewed a perfect potion. He also attempted to prevent a disaster when Mr. Ronald Weasley decided to believe something his brother told him over the written instructions. It surprised me as I knew Petunia Dursley hated magic and would not have allowed any such thing to be practiced, read or talked about under her roof."

"I'm to blame there Severus," Slytherin said, "A person in Mr. Potter's position needs to know the basics before attending Hogwarts and so since I took him in, I took the liberty to teach him a few things. You can't expect the Potter heir to come to Hogwarts unprepared. Severus, imagine what a scandal it would be for Lucius Malfoy if young Draco was unprepared."

"I see," Snape said, "If he continues the good work, then I can see him going far."

"Brave now you've got your morons with you now?" asked Harry.

"I can take you on anytime Potter – how about a duel tonight?" Draco asked.

Harry just looked at him. Malfoy sneered.

"Never heard of a duel Potter?" Malfoy asked, "Crabbe will be my second. Trophy Room, Midnight."

"Accept that challenge Mr. Potter," a voice began. Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Ron turned and saw Lord Slytherin approaching, "and you'll be serving detention with Mr. Malfoy here in addition to the detention I'm about to give the two of you for disregarding Madam Hooch's instructions to remain on the ground. Duels between children are forbidden for a reason. Mr. Malfoy – before curfew tonight, I want a foot long essay on why it is foolish to challenge magically powerful people to duels. If Mr. Potter can defeat a Dark Lord and two of his followers without casting a spell, think of what he could do to YOU if he did. Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you've also lost thirty house-points along with a secondary detention for stealing and attempting to destroy Mr. Longbottom's Remebrall. I will inform you when this detention has been arranged. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy – before curfew tonight, I want an essay on why it is important to listen to the teacher, especially during flying lessons. No points will be deducted Mr. Potter – this time."

Defeated, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe walked towards their next class. Slytherin then took Harry aside.

"Professor McGonagall came to me about your magnificent catch of the Remebrall. She wants you to join the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and convinced Dumbledore to allow the first year rule to be bent, pending my approval."

"Harry," Ron said, "You'll be the youngest Seeker in a century!"

"While your catch was spectacular, I cannot allow you to join the team," Slytherin said, "Yet."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"You need to be trained up first," Slytherin said, "It would be irresponsible of me to allow you to join the team when you've barely rode a broom. You were lucky not to hurt yourself while riding that old Shooting Star. I will arrange the loan of a suitable broom for you and advanced flying lessons. If you do well in this training, I will allow you to join the team and will purchase a broom for you to use." He turned to Ron, "I trust you can explain the rules of Quidditch to Harry, Mr. Weasley."

Lord Slytherin turned and walked away.

The following morning, Slytherin walked up to Draco.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy – the very person I was looking for," He said, "I recall that I assigned you two essays to be given to me before curfew last night. Mr. Potter turned in his essay but I never received yours. Care to enlighten me as to why?"

"I don't have to do any punishments you issue," Malfoy said, "My father told me so."

"Your father, Mr. Malfoy, does not frighten me. Twenty points from Slytherin for disrespecting your head of house. You will do those essays before curfew tonight and if you do not, you will lose privileges. You will find out what they are if I do not receive those essays."

"My father..." Draco started but Slytherin interrupted him.

"I told you Mr. Malfoy, your father has no say in the running of this school. He does not dictate punishments. You may not realise this but as the Heir of Slytherin, I can veto all appointments regarding Hogwarts. That is why your father will never be a member of the board of governors or be a teacher here."

Draco still refused to do the essays. The whole school knew of his punishment the next day.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have lost your house another fifty points for continued disrespect. Any Slytherin students who go to Hogsmeade are not to purchase anything for Mr. Malfoy until further notice. Also, you will NEVER be Prefect or Head Boy and if this keeps up, you will not be permitted to join the Quidditch team." Slytherin said.

Reluctantly, Draco handed in his essays to Lord Slytherin that night. He was frogmarched to Slytherin's office by an older Slytherin student to make sure they were handed in. Most of the house had made sure he had done the essays – they wanted to make sure they had a chance at the House Cup.

"Thank you Miss. Greengrass (the student was the older sister of first year Daphne). Ten points to Slytherin. You may go. Mr. Malfoy will wait here." Slytherin said. Draco went to sit down as his head of house read the essays. He waved his wand and the chair vanished and Draco hit the hard floor.

"I did not invite you to sit down Mr. Malfoy." Slytherin said and continued reading the essay. Draco stood back up. "Your essays are good. I trust you won't be challenging anymore people to duels or ignoring teacher's instructions. You may leave now."

"What about the ban on students buying me things from Hogsmeade?" Draco asked.

"I think we will keep that ban on until after the Christmas holidays," Slytherin said, "I've heard many disturbing things about your behaviour and I think you should realise that there are consequences to your actions."

Draco went to leave but Slytherin had one more thing to say.

"You can report me to your father if you like, but there is nothing he can do about me," Slytherin said, "As an heir to a founder, the Ministry can't remove me from this school."

With a huff, Draco stormed off.

To Harry's surprise, Hedwig flew into the Great Hall a few days later with a note from Slytherin.

 _Harry,_

 _Oliver Wood of the Griffindor Quidditch Team has offered to give you some broomstick training. Meet him on the Quidditch pitch tonight at 7 PM. He has your broom waiting for you._

 _Uncle Tom._

That evening, Harry walked onto the Quidditch pitch to find Oliver Wood – a fifth year standing in the centre holding two brooms.

"Over here Potter!" he said. Harry went over. Oliver passed him a broom marked Nimbus 2001.

"Lord Slytherin arranged the loan of the prototype from the Nimbus Broom Company who wanted a student to try it out before putting it on the market." Wood said, "Today, I'm supposed to be teaching you how to fly safely."

Harry got on the broom and followed the precise instructions Oliver gave him. After an hour, the two landed.

"Well Potter, that was quite good. You are a natural. Meet me here again on Friday and I'll put you through your paces again. After that, I'll try you with a bit of Seeker training."

Oliver and Harry shook hands before going their separate ways.

At that same time, Remus Lupin arrived at Hogwarts and was shown to Slytherin's office.

"Well Remus, how did it go?" Slytherin asked.

"Not good. Sirius had his appeal trial but despite all the evidence that would have cleared him, the Texas Minister of Magic decided to throw out all the evidence and declared him guilty. I'm afraid Sirius was executed an hour later," Remus said, "They disposed of his body afterwoulds, but I was allowed to take his personal effects. Before his execution, Sirius dictated a new will which I have with me. He named you his executor to make sure it was dealt with properly."

Sirius' will was read the following day. Harry was attending along with the Malfoy family. There was another woman there with a younger woman.

"This is the last will and testament of Sirius Black, who was executed in America three days ago." Slytherin said, "This will was dictated in the presence of the Texas Minister of Magic and the Head of the Texas Magical Rangers." He started reading, " _To my cousin Narcissa Malfoy, I leave the sum of one thousand galleons. To my other cousin Andromeda Tonks, I leave the sum of ten thousand galleons and the wish I could reinstate you in the family. To her daughter Nymphadora Tonks, I also leave ten thousand galleons. The rest of my estate is left to my godson Harry Potter. This totals the final twenty thousand galleons and all my possessions and my home in Portsmouth._ "

"What about the main Black estate?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"It is in limbo until both Harry and Draco come of age. Sirius was legally the Head of House Black and it is known that he would have filed papers for Harry to take the title and estate when he comes of age. While Harry's grandmother was the sister of Orion Black, young Draco is the great-nephew of Orion Black so we don't know who is the rightful heir. Only when they are both 17 will we find out."

A few days later, Slytherin was in his chambers reading a book, Luna was in bed fast asleep when the door knocked.

"Enter." Slytherin said waving his wand. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy came in.

"Lucius, what can I do for you?" Slytherin asked.

"Why are you treating my son like crap?" Malfoy asked.

"Do sit down first Lucius," Slytherin said. Malfoy sat down and Slytherin continued, "For a start, I have not been treating your son like crap. I have treated him like I would any other student. Like I told you when you were a student here, I do not tolerate bullies or people who steal. Tell me, what punishment would I have given out for stealing when you were at school?"

"Detention and a loss of points." Malfoy answered.

"Remind me what punishment I gave you when you gave me a load of disrespect in class over my refusal to give Purebloods better treatment over Muggle-borns?"

"You gave me two months of detention and deducted one hundred points from Slytherin. You also banned me from Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year." Malfoy finished.

"Now, compared to those, I feel young Draco got off lightly. His punishments only increased in nature because he showed continued disrespect and refusal to do the punishments given. He actually told me that you told him that he didn't have to do any punishments I gave him. I'd like to think you didn't actually tell him that."

"I didn't tell him that. Draco's problem is that he likes to threaten people with me if he can't get his own way." Malfoy said, "You wouldn't believe the amount of my friends who told me that Draco says 'My father this', 'My father that', 'My father will'. It is not a mark of a Malfoy to hide behind one's parents if they can't get their way. If I did that involving my father, he would have spanked me for it. Sometimes I doubt he is even my son."

"Well, while he is at Hogwarts, he will learn that he can't get his own way all the time and that he cannot hide behind you. If his behaviour picks up, then he MIGHT be allowed to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team next year, but as I said, it all depends on his behaviour. I will ask for one thing in return from you."

"What is that?" Malfoy asked, curious.

"There are rumours going about that Sidious' followers who escaped prison are planning a comeback now Harry Potter is attending school. I know you were a spy because you didn't believe in the policy of destroying Purebloods because they liked Muggles or Muggle-borns, although you are a pro-Pureblood person. There is nothing wrong with that, everyone is entitled to their opinions even if someone else doesn't agree with them. What I ask is Lucius, is that you keep an ear open and let me know what you find out. I want to get the last of Sidious' followers where they belong – behind bars before any more innocent lives are lost." Slytherin said.

"I will do what I can." Malfoy promised before leaving.


	5. Performance Enhancing Potions

_A premiere chapter. It originally started as an idea of Snape interrupting a Quidditch game to have Harry come with him for detention but expanded to this. In this alternative universe, the Dursleys still hate magic, but tolerate Harry._

PERFORMANCE ENHANCING POTIONS

The moral among Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was very high. An hour ago, Gryffindor had thrashed Slytherin House in the Quidditch House Cup.

The four houses were in the Great Hall having the evening meal when Professor Snape came into the hall accompanied by several other people. People stopped what they were doing and looked.

"Headmaster," Professor Snape said, "I am disallowing Gryffindor's victory of the Interhouse Quidditch Cup on the grounds that Potter has been taking performance enhancing potions. Delores Umbridge from the Ministry is here with several Aurors to take Potter into custody for questioning."

Everyone looked at Harry Potter, who was in his third year at Hogwarts.

"Severus," Dumbledore began, "what makes you think Potter is taking such potions?"

"I have noticed that before EVERY game, he sneaks off somewhere which he refuses to account for. If you remember, in his first year, in only his second game, he caught the Snitch in five minutes."

"Only because the Snitch revealed itself so early!" Oliver Wood shouted. Snape ignored him.

"I've also noticed that once a week, Potter receives packages from a known Potions shop in Diagon Alley. I have seen the writing on the parcels and Potter is very quick to hide them. He only started receiving them just after he got his spot on the team." Snape continued, "I will wager that if you ask Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, they won't know what the potions are either. Therefore, it is obvious that his talent is based on performance enhancing potions."

Delores Umbridge walked over. "Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the illegal use of performance enhancing potions for the purposes of cheating at sports. Aurors, take him away."

"You can't do this!" Hermione Granger shouted.

"I can and I will," Umbridge said, "now step aside otherwise you will be taken into custody too."

"Ron - do something!" Hermione pleaded, "Harry spent some of last summer at your house - tell her those aren't performance enhancing potions!"

"I can't Hermione," Ron said, "Mum caught Harry trying to buy a potion in Diagon Alley last year but stopped him. He tried to tell her something but she wouldn't listen."

"Mr Weasley has said it all," Umbridge said, "It is known performance enhancing potions are addictive and not having access to it while living with the Muggles, Mr Potter was desperate to try and get more of it at his first opportunity!"

"Why would a potions store sell performance enhancing potions if their use is illegal?" asked Hermione.

"Everyone knows the Potter family has lots of money in their numerous vaults - he obviously bribed the potions store owner to brew it for him. As soon as he is convicted, the money will belong to the Ministry." Umbridge said.

"As it happens Madam Umbridge," Harry said, "I did not know my family was rich."

"Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore said, "I have told you and Cornelius that money can only be confiscated if they are the proceeds of crime, not because someone is convicted of any offence. Also, I am aware of the potions Mr. Potter takes as they are for a medical condition."

"Another example of his lies!" Snape said, "There is no medical condition!"

"How do you know Professor?" Harry shouted, "I don't recall seeing you during my childhood so how would you know?"

Dumbledore waved his wand and five minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came into the room.

"As you should be aware Madam Umbridge," Dumbledore said, "only officials at St Mungos or the Headmaster, Head of House and Healer at a person's school are allowed to know of medical conditions. That information is kept confidential unless released with the permission of the person in question. Mr Potter has not given permission for any other staff member to know, although he might have told Remus Lupin. Mr Potter, I must ask your permission to reveal the information to prevent Delores Umbridge from taking you into custody."

"So," Harry began, "based on the spineless claims by a teacher who is known to hate me, this person from the Ministry is set to arrest me for taking performance enhancing potions? Whatever happened to a person's privacy? Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"You would have to prove your innocence Mr. Potter otherwise based on a few words, you could be found guilty." Dumbledore said.

"You are not entitled to a private life Potter," Snape said, "everything you say and do, every letter you write or receive should be placed in the public domain."

"Get lost you bat," Harry said to Snape, "I am entitled to a private life as much as you are. I know things about you that would make even Draco's greasy hair curl." He thought for a moment. "What about the followers of Voldemort who claimed to be bewitched? I heard they got let off without an investigation into the claims."

"Respected purebloods said they were enchanted by You-Know-Who," Umbridge said, "so there was no need for an investigation into those statements. Now, unless you have anything that can prove your innocence, you will come with us."

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, "as much as I am reluctant to, you can reveal what the potion is and why I take it."

"Mr Potter suffers from an erratic heart," the Matron said, "he takes the potion Zillius to combat it and to give him a stable heart beat, especially during the stresses of a Quidditch game. Before he went to Hogwarts, he was on Muggle medication following an operation to deal with the problem. As the law prevents me from making the potion myself and due to Mr Potter's distrust of Professor Snape, I arranged for him to have a written prescription from St Mungos, whose own potion experts make the potion for him and it is dispensed by the Potions store in Diagon Alley, in accordance with the law. If a potion is prescribed to a person, "

"If Harry got Snape to make it, it would probably be laced with poison!" someone shouted.

"Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore began, "can this potion be used as a performance enhancer?"

"No."

"If Mr Potter does not take this potion before a Quidditch game, what could happen?"

"The high-stress element of the game could cause his heart to stop in mid-air and it can kill him."

Umbridge was determined to get a victory. "If the game is so high-risk, then why allow Mr Potter to play?"

"He was pressured into accepting the place in the team. I understand they used his parents to guilt him into doing so. I have tried to convince the staff to excuse him from playing, but they keep overriding me. But if he continues taking the potion, there is no reason why he cannot play, but i would recommend he retires now. I will add that exposure to the Dementors has not helped him at all. His heart actually stopped during the first game this year and if it wasn't for the Headmaster's quick actions, Mr Potter would have died." Madam Pomfrey answered. Everyone gasped. None of them, not even Ron or Hermione was told that.

An Auror stepped in. "Can you prove the validity of your statements?"

"Yes I can, but I will only show the evidence to Amelia Bones." Madam Pomfrey replied.

Umbridge told an Auror to go and fetch Amelia Bones. They were back within an hour. After a brief explanation, Madam Bones was shown the evidence.

"There is no case for Mr Potter to answer," she said, "it is evident that the potions are being taken for legitimate medical purposes. The prescription is valid and perfectly legal. Severus Snape, you will be brought in for questioning about filing false accusations."

She, Umbridge and the Aurors left the school with Snape.

"Poppy," Harry said, "can you help me quit the team? I don't want to let Gryffindor down but I can't cope with it anymore."

"Albus, Minevra, as Mr Potter's legal magical world Healer, I am ordering that he be withdrawn from the Gryffindor Quidditch team at once." she said. It looked like Gryffindor was going to start a riot. She screamed for silence. "I cannot stand by and allow Mr Potter to risk his life just to keep you happy. Everyone guilts him into carrying on again and again by saying James Potter was on the team when he was at school and he would have wanted Harry to be on the team too. I have you know, James Potter nearly killed himself several times playing Quidditch through idiotic stunts he would pull during the game. He would not want his son to die playing a game just to keep his house happy."

The students realised Madam Pomfrey was right. No parent would want their child to risk their lives to keep their house happy. Harry was not leaving them in the lurch, they had plenty of time to find a new Seeker, not knowing they would have a whole year to deal with the matter.


	6. Ghostbusters Crossover

_For those who do not know, Ghostbusters is a successful film from 1984 which sported a sequel in 1989 and there is a remake in the works now with an all female team. There are lines taken from Ghostbusters 2._

 **GHOSTBUSTERS CROSSOVER**

"Peeves has been at it again." Nearly Headless Nick said at the Gryffindor table, "He entered the kitchens and scared the house-elves so much, they were put off their cooking."

"That does it!" Hermione said, getting up from the table, "Peeves has gone too far this time. Harry, I'm borrowing Hedwig."

Without a ' _yes you can'_ , she stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron looked at Harry.

"Does she know Hedwig hasn't returned yet?" Ron asked.

"Search me." Harry said.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was back and she had found out about Hedwig.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she shouted, "Why didn't you tell me Hedwig wasn't back yet?"

"You didn't give me a chance," Harry protested. Hermione didn't speak to him for the rest of the week.

Line Break

It was another two weeks before Hedwig returned. Peeves had been terrorising the house-elves again. As soon as Hermione saw her, she went over to her to give her a letter. The owl was terrified of the way she looked and flew all over the Great Hall while Hermione chased her. The whole school laughed at this. Colin Creevey got his camera out and started snapping. Harry stood up.

"Hedwig!" he said. The owl flew down to him and landed on his arm.

"Did that bad girl Hermione scare you?" he asked, giving her a stroke. She gave him appreciative hoots. "Yes, I'll have words with her about it but if she promises not to scare you again, would you take a letter for her?" Hedwig hooted some more.

Harry called Hermione over and took the letter. He then made her promise never to scare Hedwig again before he tied it to her leg.

"Please take this to my Uncle Egon in America." Hermione said. Hedwig flew away but not before giving Hermione a couple of bites on the ears and nose. Colin took more photographs. Hermione sat back down.

"Don't say it." She began.

"You deserved it." Most of the students on the Gryffindor table said.

Line Break

It was another week before anything happened. It was a Hogsmeade day and Harry, Hermione and Ron went there. Harry was promising to meet someone there, although he was not saying who it was.

"Hey Hermione!" a man shouted. The trio looked and saw four men standing nearby.

"Uncle Egon!" she shouted, going over to him. "Harry, Ron, this is my Uncle Egon Spengler and his friends Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Ray Stanz and Winston Zeddemore."

"Hermione, we got your letter about a class 8 poltergeist." Egon said.

"Yes, he's been terrorising everyone for years. We need to get rid of him." Hermione explained.

"What do they do?" Harry asked as they walked to the school.

"They set up a company in America to handle events of the paranormal. They hunt down ghosts and store them in a containment unit – for a price." Hermione answered.

She led the Ghostbusters back to the school where she made an announcement.

"Prepare to say goodbye to Peeves!" she shouted. There were some cheers.

The poltergeist came out of hiding. Peter took a huge wand from his back and fired it at Peeves. A beam of energy fired at him. Peeves went through the wall in the Great Hall, which was mostly empty. The beam hit the wall and bits and pieces broke away. But Peeves went through the wall and Peter turned off his proton pack.

Egon looked and noticed something coming through a window.

"Behind you, Ray!" he shouted.

Ray activated his proton gun and hit the window, sending shards of glass everywhere. Peeves soon reappeared at the first floor. Peter and Ray fired their proton packs, sending beams of energy everywhere, damaging suits of armour, cabinets among other things.

"Come on big boy! Let's go! Let's go! I'm gonna take you home to my private zoo!" Peter said.

Eventually, his beam hit Peeves.

"You got him! You got him! Spengie, bring out the trap!" Ray shouted.

"OK OK!" Spengler said, taking out a small box.

"I've got the trap ready," Egon said, "Venkman, start bringing him back."

"Come on your big baby, let's go all the way." Peter said, walking towards the trap. Peeves started to resist and pull away. Ray took his weapon and fired it. A second beam hit Peeves.

"Keep pulling to the right!" Ray said.

"OK, trap's going out." Egon said, sliding it across the floor.

"No, no, no, Venkie!" Ray shouted, telling Peter to keep still.

"Hold it, Ray!" Egon shouted.

"Hit it! Look away!" Ray said.

Spengler hit a button and the trap opened. There was a blinding light which caught Peeves. Venkman and Ray turned off their proton packs and looked away. Within seconds, the light died down and trap was closed. Lights on the device indicated that Peeves was in there.

"One in the box, ready to go," Venkman said, "We be fast and you be so!"

By now, staff members had arrived.

"What's happening here?" Dumbledore asked. Then Ray and the others came down the stairs holding the smoking trap.

"We came, we saw, we kicked it's arse!" Peter shouted.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're the best, we're the beautiful, we're the only – Ghostbusters!" Peter said.

"You got him?" someone asked.

"We got him!" Ray said and the students cheered. "Ah, Professor Dumbledore, we were told there was a class 8 poltergeist terrorising your staff and students and you refused to do anything about it. Therefore, Egon's niece called us to deal with it."

"Who is this niece Mr.." Dumbledore asked.

"Stanz. Ray Stanz of the Ghostbusters." Ray said. Dumbledore had heard of the Ghostbusters, he knew Harry was the nephew of Ray Stanz and hoped he had not yet told Harry about it but he had no idea another one of his students was related to one of them.

"Egon's my uncle Professor." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, I am most disappointed with you. You had no business calling in someone to deal with Peeves." Dumbledore said.

"It's more than what you did," a student said, "For years he's terrorised us, he's stolen from us, we complain and you won't do a thing about it."

Peter started writing on a piece of paper.

"Let's talk serious, for the entrapment, we're gonna ask you for 4 big ones $4,000 for that, but we are having a special this week on proton charging, storage of the beast and travel expenses, so we are gonna ask for $10,000 fortunate for you. If this wasn't for Egon's niece, it would cost $20,000."

Dumbledore looked as if he had no idea what Peter was going on about.

"He wants 993 galleons and 23 knuts Headmaster," a student told him.

"Just under 1,000 galleons. That is extortion. This school won't pay it." Dumbledore said.

"No matter," Peter said, "We can just put it back in there."

It looked like there was going to be a riot.

"Dr. Venkman," Draco said, he had heard their names from Hermione, "My family will pay you for dealing with this problem. I'll have my father transfer the money to Hermione Granger and she can have it converted to your money."

"Thanks," Peter said, giving Draco a piece of paper which he gave to Hermione.

Ray took Harry aside.

"I don't know if Petunia told you Harry, but I'm your uncle. I've not long found out about Lily's death and how you were placed with Petunia. I was a witness to Lily and your father's wills which said you were not to go to her, but me. I've sorted out the paperwork and you are now my ward. That is why we took out time getting here. It turns out that Petunia didn't even have legal custody of you, so it was easy. Hopefully, you'll be able to come over for Christmas." Ray said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"There are other things to discuss, but we'll discuss them when you come during the holidays." Ray said.

Dumbledore was trying to give Hermione a lengthy detention and points loss but it looked like there was going to be another riot.

"I may not agree with her calling for Muggles to deal with this," Draco said, "But every time someone has complained about Peeves, you and the staff have refused to do anything about him. Granger did the school a big favour. If you deduct points and give her detention, then I will do something to join her in detention then my father will hear about it AND the Minister."

Filtch even stepped in to stand up for Hermione. McGonagall decided to step in.

"Fifty points to Miss Granger for doing the school a favour and ridding us of Peeves. It should spare us lots of embarrassment when the other schools arrive for the Triwizard." She said. There were cheers as the Ghostbusters left with their still smoking trap.


	7. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Crossover

_This is one my daughter Annabelle has been working on. It is set in the universe of the original 1990 movie and will cover the three movies - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Secret of the Ooze and Turtles in Time. The TV report is quoted from the first film itself._

 _Anything of the previews can be adopted by other writers but I would ask that the writer acknowledge that they were inspired or they have adopted the idea. The Lord Slytherin fic is not for adoption though._

 **CROSSOVER WITH TMNT**

Remus Lupin walked through the streets of New York City, looking for Harry Potter. He knew that after his parents died, Dumbledore had placed him with his maternal grandfather, knowing how bad his mother's sister and her husband would treat him. Remus had been given an address by Dumbledore and he had gone to the house to find it sealed by police tape.

The neighbours reported that Edward Evans had been shot in his home two years before by someone called Dursley. He was serving life in prison for the attempted murder and it was presumed he had murdered Mr. Evans' grandson, even though the boy was no-where to be found. They had no idea where Mr. Evans was now.

He walked down a street and was sure there were quite a few pickpockets going around. On TV screens, a reporter was telling a story about a crime wave.

 _Much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents, it's now apparent that an organized criminal element is at work and at the moment, business is good. So good in fact that there appear to be no eyewitnesses to any of these crimes. With complaints ranging from purse snatching to breaking and entering, police switchboards have been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continues to plague the city._

 _Instead of getting better, things are actually getting worse. Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes. Merchandise of every size and description from skateboards to stereo systems has been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves rarely catch a glimpse of the thieves. Many don't even know they've been victimized until it's too late. In fact, police have yet to come up a single eyewitness. Only a few vague reports of young boys or teenagers at the scenes have been filed. But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain, these are much than just a series of random isolated incidents._

 _Crimes without criminals? An invisible gang at work? Who are we gonna call? Unfortunately the police are the only ones to combat what some are already dubbing the silent crime wave. But perhaps the most disturbing silence is that coming from city hall. April O'Neill, Channel 3 Eyewitness News._

Remus walked towards a car park. He was holding onto hope that he would find something about Harry. He saw the woman from the TV broadcast walk into a car park to find several people taking things from a nearby van. One of them jumped her, Remus took out his wand prepared to defend the woman when suddenly, a shattering noise was heard and everything went black. He then heard the sounds of violence but he smelt something familiar, something he had not smelt in ten years.

"Whoah!" a voice heard before police sirens could be heard. Remus ran in the direction of the woman and helped her up. Lights from police cars lit the area and revealed that the criminals were all tied up.

He spoke to the officers and told them what he had seen and confirmed he didn't do anything. The woman backed Remus up. She noticed a glint of light from a metal fork on the ground. She picked it up and put it in her handbag.

One of the officers turned to Remus.

"You sound British – what brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm here looking for Harry James Potter – his name was put down for a top school in England which his parents attended." Remus anwered.

"Harry James Potter? I know the name," the officer said, "I was one of the investigating officers in the case involving his grandfather. We spent two years looking for the boy but we never found him."

"Do you know why Mr. Evans was attacked?" Remus asked.

"We believe it was something to do with his will," the officer answered, "It appears Petunia Dursley got a letter telling her that she and her son Dudley was being cut off. Everything was being left to Harry Potter upon the death of Mr. Evans. The Dursley family came here from England and just before they were due to leave, Edward Evans' was discovered. He was rushed to hospital and the doctors managed to save him. I heard he took the news of his grandson's apparent death hard, he's in a nursing home. He offered $100,000 reward for anyone who either found him or gave information leading to his safe return. The Dursleys refused to say what happened to young Harry and the only thing they said about him was that he was the son of a drunk and a whore."

"That is untrue. James Potter was my best friend at school. Lily Potter was anything but a whore." Remus told him.

The officer went to one of his fellow officers who was leading the beaten up criminals into a van. He went back to Remus with a notebook.

"The case is still open involving young Harry, what can you tell us?" the officer asked.

"How about we get a coffee and I'll tell you what I can." Remus suggested.

Ten minutes later, they were in a nearby cafe with hot steaming mugs of coffee in front of them.

"James Potter was the child of Charles and Dorea Potter, both died May 1976. Lily Potter was born Lily Evans, younger sister of Petunia Dursley. Harry was born on July 31st, 1980 in England. James was just starting a sporting career and Lily was an apprentice at a research facility. However, there was a terrorist who spouted nonsense like that Ku Klux Klan here years ago. James and Lily spoke up against him, the Potter family name commanding respect and the terrorist – he named himself Voldemort made specific threats to kill them so they went into hiding. The one person who knew where they were told the terrorist where they were and he went and killed them. He planned to blow up the house they lived in but the bomb went off by mistake killing him and leaving Harry with a scar on his head. Our former headmaster sent Harry to live with Mr. Evans, knowing what Vernon and Petunia Dursley were like. We hadn't heard anything about him since." Remus told the officer.

"Why come looking for him now?" the officer asked.

"When Harry was born, James and Lily put his name down for the same school we attended, attendance of which begins at the age of eleven. I offered to come here to tell him and give him the chance to attend." Remus answered.

"As I said, we've spent two years looking for him without success," the officer said, "We circulated his description all over America in case his uncle arranged something to happen. As with other missing child cases of this length, the FBI are involved. It looks like Dursley managed to cover his tracks too well. Let me know should you find out anything."

Remus and the officer shook hands before leaving the cafe.

The following day, Remus decided to return to the scene of the crime, where he had smelt that familiar smell, the one he hadn't smelt in ten years. There was a bare trace of it but he followed the smell. It led him to a manhole cover. Using the levitation charm, he raised it and entered the sewers.

The smell was mostly masked by the smell of the waste in the sewer. He picked a direction and followed the tunnels. Eventually, he made it to a subway station. There he saw the reporter being attacked by masked thugs. Then suddenly, something green in a trench coat jumped the thugs, holding what looked like Japanese forks. Remus would swear he saw the person with three very thick fingers. Within seconds, all the masked thugs were knocked out. The green person picked up the woman, jumped onto the tracks and went away.

For some reason, Remus decided to follow them. Ten minutes later, he could see a makeshift door. Then a woman's screams could be heard coming from behind the door. Remus burst through the door and had the shock of his life.

Inside this room in the sewers, were four turtles and a rat, but they were human size. Each turtle had a different colour bandana and the rat was wearing a cloak of sorts. Also in the room was a boy – Remus recognised him straight away.

"Harry?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the boy – Harry asked.

"My name is Remus Lupin, I was a friend of your father's. I've only just heard about your grandfather, but what happened to you?" Remus asked.

"What do you want me to say? I was at school one day, I went back home and found Vernon, Petunia and Dudley there. Vernon took a gun out and killed grandfather. They saw me and I ran away. Dudley caught up with me and hit me. Vernon was going to kill me too but the police came. So they stuffed me inside the nearest entrance to the sewers. The police never thought to look for me down here. The next thing I knew, I was in this room being tended by Splinter and the turtles." Harry explained.

"Who or what are you?" Remus asked. April O' Neill also asked the same question. Splinter told the story of how he was brought to America by his owner Hamato Yoshi, who had fled Japan with his lover from his enemy Oroku Saki. Splinter told how Saki killed Yoshi and his lover and he made it into the sewers, where a few years later, he found pet turtles swimming in some ooze. The following day, they had mutated into humanoid shape. They had been living in the sewers for fifteen years.

Splinter explained how he had named the turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. It was Donatello who had found Harry lying unconscious in the sewers and brought him back, determined to help him. They told Remus and April that they hoped Harry would one day go to the surface and explain what happened but Harry considered them family and didn't want to leave.

"What brings you here?" Splinter asked.

"It's a long story but the gist of it is that you're a wizard Harry." Remus said

"I suspected as much." Splinter said, "I saw him doing feats that could only be magical."

"Master Splinter helped me stabilise my magic," Harry continued, "I've seen people use wands for magic but I've never been able to get one. Grandfather told me that I was one and my parents were magical too."

"You'll be able to get one now," Remus said, "You are the last in a long line of Potters and the last I heard, they were very rich." He explained about James and Lily and Hogwarts.

"I've heard of Hogwarts." April said. Everyone looked at her. "There's no law that says witches can't be reporters. I went to Salem and finished my education eleven years ago."

"Harry – it is up to you, if you want, you can attend Hogwarts and you will always have a home here." Splinter told him, "If you want to go, do not think you are abandoning us."

"But won't it be difficult, with the police still looking for me?" Harry asked.

"I'll take care of that," April said, "I'll take you to the police station and tell them that I was attacked in the subway and was rescued by some homeless people where I found you."

"Thank you Miss. O'Neill." Splinter said.

"One thing you should know Harry – Mr. Evans didn't die, he survived and he's waiting for you to come back." Remus said. Harry's face lit up.

Within an hour, April and Harry (with Remus) were at the nearest police station. The turtles were outside in their trenchcoats. They had led them to the nearest manhole cover to the police station. They were talking to the same officer who Remus had spoken to the previous night. The police were relieved that Harry had been found.

Harry was asked a few questions which confirmed that Vernon Dursley did attempt to murder him. Social workers became involved and were prepared to put Harry in a children's home until Mr. Evans was well enough. Remus told them about the schooling and how the acceptance had to be dealt with within days.

April stepped forward and offered to foster him pending Mr. Evans' approval. The social workers said that there would be no objections from them – she had good references and was able to provide for him. But Mr. Evans had to be involved and the final choice would be his.

Harry James Potter was no longer a missing child. Vernon Dursley wasn't charged with anything involving Harry at the time, but now with Harry's statement, he was charged with a second count of attempted murder.

However, Harry had to wait until he could go to England. Despite the approval of the social workers, a judge had to approve the temporary guardianship and approve of him going to England to attend school. There also had to be psychiatric tests to determine any long time effects to being in the sewers for two years.

Harry's discovery helped things with April too. Police Chief Sterns had a grudge against her because of her reporting into the police's inability to catch the criminals behind the silent crime wave and was persuading her boss to fire her when his assistant came in.

"Chief – you might want to get Charles Pemberton to hold off firing April O'Neill – it'll work against you." The assistant said.

"Why is that?" Chief Sterns asked.

"Remember the Evans case and his grandson Harry Potter went missing? She found him after being attacked last night!" the assistant said, explaining what he had been told, "I've heard from a contact of mine in the 205 Precient that she's been given temporary guardianship of the boy and his uncle is being charged with attempted murder."

Sterns went back to the phone; "Pemberton, don't fire her. Just take her off the story, give her a paid vacation or something." He slammed the phone down.

However, the day after Harry was found, the Turtles went back to their sewer den to find Splinter gone and the den ransacked. They went back to April's apartment and spent the night.

The next morning, Remus left April's apartment to return to England.

"I've got to make arrangements with Dumbledore about your acceptance to Hogwarts." Remus explained before leaving. As he left, April's boss Charles Pemberton arrived with his son Danny.

"Just the person Charles," April said, "I wanted to have a word with you about my story."

"I wanted to have a word with you about it too April," Charles said, "I think you should take some time off. You've not had a break since you started at Channel 3."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," April said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to hand over the reporting of this story to someone else – I'd like to take some time off."

"I heard you found the missing Potter boy and you've been appointed his temporary guardian pending a full adoption hearing," Charles said, "Take all the time you need. But if this crime wave gets solved, I'll be wanting my best reporter back to cover it."

"Deal." April said.

When Remus returned to England, he went straight to Hogwarts. There was a staff meeting in which Dumbledore was discussing how to deal with the press when Harry began on September 1st.

"There's no need to tell us about it Albus," Snape said, "He'll be basking in the glory."

Remus came into the staff room. Dumbledore had told him to see him in his office as soon as he arrived and if he wasn't there, meet him in the staff room.

"Ah, Remus, just the person. We were just talking about Harry – were you able to deliver his letter? Did Edward Evans tell him about the magical world?" Dumbledore asked.

"I found him – eventually," Remus said.

"What do you mean – eventually?" Dumbledore asked sounding curious, "I gave you Mr. Evans' address and had heard nothing about them moving. I'd asked him to let me know so I could set up new wards."

"This is based on what I've been told by New York Law Enforcement and other people, so bear with me. Do any of you know the names Vernon and Petunia Dursley?" Remus asked.

"Albus wanted to leave Harry with them but I talked him out of it." McGonagall said.

"I knew Petunia before Lily and I came to Hogwarts and she was always a jealous bitch." Snape said.

"It's a good thing you didn't. Two years ago, Petunia received a letter from Mr. Evans' solicitor saying she and her son Dudley were being disinherited and everything would be left to Harry." Remus began.

"Why would he do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know but Lily once told me that he's always been unhappy with the way Petunia behaved towards her," Remus continued, "I'm told that the Dursleys went to New York, apparently to convince Mr. Evans to change his mind but he refused and Vernon Dursley shot him, intending to kill him."

There were gasps from the listening people.

"Did he survive?" McGonagall asked. Remus nodded before continuing.

"Harry returned home from school to see it happen. He tried to run away but they caught him and hit him. If it wasn't for the fact someone had reported the gunshots to the police and they were almost there, they would have shot him there and then. Instead, they dumped him in the sewers.

"He woke up a few days later and wondered around the sewers for days. Eventually, he found some homeless people who were living in the sewers. A group of them kindly looked after him, not knowing a police hunt for him was under way. By chance, I found him in the sewers, following a familiar scent. Myself and a woman they had rescued too him above ground to the nearest police station. Harry testified as to Vernon shooting Mr. Evans and his attempt to murder him and now Vernon Dursley is serving a life sentence in New York. Petunia got a lengthy sentence as an accomplice and Dudley is in the care of the child care system." He adjusted the truth so not to mention Splinter or the Turtles.

"What became of Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"He's staying with a reporter who was a student at Salem," Remus said, "She's taken a shine to him and will be applying to adopt or foster him, pending Mr. Evans' approval. He's now in a nursing home, the news of Harry's apparent death having really shaken him up."

"How will this affect his attending Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"He wants to attend Hogwarts and Miss O'Neil has no objections to him doing so. She will be contacting me as soon as all the legal issues are complete. I will then go to America and bring them here to collect his supplies."

"What does he know about his parents and Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"They know James and Lily were murdered but the topic of Voldemort or the whole Boy-Who-Lived never came up, so I presume he's not been told. Harry told me that Mr. Evans told him that he was babysitting at the time." Remus finished.

"Someone will have to tell him before he's seen in public." McGonagall said.

After Charles and Danny left April's apartment, she took him to the nursing home where Mr. Evans was staying in. A nurse showed them to his room and told him something. Mr. Evans' instantly looked ten years younger.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Granddad?" Harry asked going over to him.

"My dear Harry, I never thought I'd see you again." Mr. Evans said, hugging his grandson.

"I saw what happened, Vernon was going to kill me but the police prevented him and he dumped me in the sewers."

The two talked for hours about what happened. Mr. Evans was very curious when he was told about the Turtles and Splinter.

"You'll have to introduce me to them one day," Mr. Evans said, "I want to repay them for everything they've done. Now, what about Hogwarts?"

"Mr. Lupin arrived with my letter a few days ago." Harry said.

"I remember Remus," Mr. Evans said, "your mother introduced me to him a few times before I moved here."


	8. Muggle Romancing

**This one proved popular before. This is set in the movie universe. We might be continuing this one.  
**

 **HARRY'S MUGGLE ROMANCING**

"That should do it," Arthur Weasley said, lowering his wand. He and his family, along with Harry Potter, had finished putting out a huge fire, which Death Eaters had started, trying to burn down the Burrow.

"I'm pleased everyone escaped injury and that you were able to save your home." Everyone turned at the sound of the voice which belonged to Albus Dumbledore. He looked at Harry and motioned him to follow his headmaster, which Harry did.

"It's obvious, Harry, that I made a mistake allowing you to leave the Dursleys early this summer," Dumbledore said. "The blood wards are almost inactive, so it'll mean you have to return there for rest of the Christmas holidays along with the Easter holidays."

Harry looked at him with horror – this would be the worst Christmas he ever had since he had started at Hogwarts.

"Professor – are you serious – it's Christmas Day in a week's time. Do you know how I will spend it? I will probably be sent to my old room in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the holidays with no food and any presents I may receive will either be destroyed or given to Dudley," Harry said.

"That may be so, but you must go there for your own safety. I will ask Molly to keep your presents safe so Ronald and Ginevra can give them to you on return to Hogwarts, but your return will depend on the state of the blood wards. If they are not charged enough by January 1st, then you'll have to remain at Privet Drive." Dumbledore walked away and spent a few minutes having a heated discussion with Molly Weasley before returning to Harry. He took Harry's arm and disapparated.

They reappeared outside the Dursleys' home. Dumbledore knocked the door. Petunia opened it and saw the two. Judging by the look on her face, she was expecting Harry. Dumbledore nodded and disapparated.

"You had better come in and go to the cupboard," Petunia said, "I will not have you ruining Christmas for us."

"Christmas has already been ruined for me by having to come here, so this is what I will do," Harry said. "I will find somewhere to spend the rest of the holidays. This way, I won't be ruining things for your oh-so-precious Duddy-kins."

Vernon came to the door. "What's taking so long Pet?" he asked then saw Harry. "What are you wearing? Where did you steal them from?"

"For your information, 'Uncle'," Harry said, "I brought these clothes with my own money."

"You don't have money, boy! Now take them off so we can give them to Dudley." Vernon ordered.

"No. I inherited money from my parents," Harry said, "Contrary to what you may think, my parents were rich. Now, I'm off." Harry turned and started to walk away.

"Now listen here freak!" Vernon shouted, "You will turn over that money to us right now otherwise I'll kill you where you stand."

"That won't achieve anything," Harry said. "I've written my will and nothing goes to you. Now, why don't you go back in before Prince Dudley's Christmas is ruined?" Harry ran to the nearest bus stop and pegged down a nearby bus before Vernon could get him.

Harry got off the bus outside the train station where he met Dumbledore in that summer. He went in down to find the cafe, hoping to find the girl he arranged a date with that summer when the Headmaster took him away. He found her – a black girl who was aged around 18, and walked up to her.

"Hello," he said. She turned and looked at him. Then she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ' _hello_ ' me. Do you realise how stupid I felt, looking for you after your grandfather arrived?" she asked.

"I'm sorry – my grandfather was in a rush and refused to let me explain things to you. Please allow me to make it up to you by taking you out tonight," Harry said.

Amy looked at her boss, who told her she could go. "Alright, but if you let me down again, I won't give you another chance."

The two went to the cinema to see the film _Star Trek: First Contact_ – not the sort of film to take a date on, but there wasn't anything Amy wanted to see without going to America and she was really keen to see it (she had a crush on the actor Jonathan Frakes). The two held hands throughout and she buried her face in his chest throughout some very scary scenes.

After the film finished, the two found a fish and chip shop and Harry walked her home.

"Where do you go to school?" she asked.

"I go to a school called Hogwarts in Scotland. It's a boarding school which my parents attended. It was their wish I went there so I went there to honour their memories, although my mother's sister didn't want me to go."

"That's not nice of her," Amy said.

"There are not a lot of nice things about her," Harry said. Amy stopped next to a block of flats.

"This is my place. Thanks for a nice night out," she said.

"It's alright. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Harry answered. He kissed her on the cheek before she went into her flat, after promising to go out with him again.

Harry decided to go to Number 12, Grimmwald Place to spend the night. It wasn't the first place he would choose to spend the night, but it would do. After seeing Amy into her home, he flagged down a taxi and got the driver to drive him to Grimmwald Place.

After the trip, Harry walked to the house and opened the door. He was surprised – it was a lot cleaner than it was last time he had seen it. Walking around, he could see no elf-heads on the walls, no sign of that horrible umbrella stand that Tonks kept tripping up over and no sign of the portrait of Mrs. Black.

Hedwig was waiting for him in the kitchen along with Dobby.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby wanted to help the great Harry Potter. That nasty Kreacher refused to help so Dobby punished him and came and cleaned out the great Harry Potter's dogfather's home for him."

"Thank you." Harry said, "How much do I owe you?"

"Payment is not needed, great one. Working for Harry Potter is reward enough. Dobby even retrieved Harry Potter's owl and trunk from Weasley who gave Dobby his socks." The elf said.

"How did you punish Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Dobby didn't mean to kill him. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure." Dobby replied.

Harry decided he didn't want to know after all.

The next evening, Harry took Amy out for a meal at a diner owned by the uncle of a friend of hers.

"There really isn't anything to tell," she told Harry, upon being asked about her life, "My father walked out on my mother and I when I was seven and she raised me on her own. She made sure I was fed, clothed and educated."

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, tempers were flared over Dumbledore's decision to make Harry stay with the Dursleys over Christmas instead of the Burrow. Harry's presents remained under the tree, no-one knowing if they would ever be opened. The Weasleys were lucky that all that was damaged in the fire was the exterior of the house, Fred and George having paid to have it all repaired.

No-one had noticed that Hedwig and Harry's trunk had vanished.

Before long, it was time for the students to return to Hogwarts. The night before it was time, Harry took Amy aside. They were having dinner at Number 12.

"Do you see this relationship lasting?" he asked her.

"I would love it to continue," she said, "Do you get Easter holidays off?" she asked.

"Yes, we do. But there is something I need to tell you, so please keep an open mind."

"Alright."

"There is another world – a world of witchcraft and wizardry. I am a wizard." Harry told her.

"Oh my god!" she said, looking scared, "Keep away!"

"There's nothing to worry about – I won't hurt you. The reason I've not told you anything about it is because there are secrecy laws to prevent us from telling people like you about it, unless we're related or in a relationship."

"Do you see us continuing then?" she asked, bypassing her fear for the moment.

"I would like us to continue," he said.

"This magic, is it like what they show in the movies?" she asked, still with a bit of fear in her voice.

"No, we're trained to use our magic for good, although there are witches and wizards who would use it for evil purposes." Harry said.

"Did your parents have magic?" Amy asked.

"Yes they did. My mother's sister, my aunt who I was placed with after their deaths didn't. She and my uncle hate magic and for years tried to beat it out of me but failed."

"You mean like that young girl who was murdered by her relations because they thought she was a witch?" she asked, referring to a case where a very young girl was accused by her relations of being magical and was murdered.

"Something like that, but they kept me going as long as possible, so I could be a slave to them." Harry said.

"I'd like to get my hands on them!" Amy said, all fear going out of her voice, "If your magic is unlike the movies, what can you do?"

Harry got his wand out and cast the levitation charm along with several others.

The next morning, before she went to work, Harry promised to write to Amy and to meet her in the Easter Holidays, them being the first time he would leave Hogwarts for those particular holidays. They shared a huge kiss, Amy having to get into work on the early shift. Harry gave her a key to number 12, telling her that if she needed to, she could stay there.

The Weasleys were rushing about. They were preparing to return to Hogwarts via the Floo connection, which had been set up to get the students back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Arthur came in to the kitchen.

"Well, Harry's not there." He told the family, "They told me that he left just after Albus left him there."

"Where is he then? What if he goes to King's Cross only to find us not there?" Molly asked.

"Maybe he's at Headquarters?" Ginny suggested.

"I've already thought of that – he's not there." Arthur answered, "However, the place looks like it's been renovated. Harry's been there and he's made changes. I found an access list which controls the wards which fascinated me."

"Why's that?" Molly asked, "Most houses have them these days."

"The list of permitted visitors is very short – it includes us but not Percy. Dumbledore is also off the list. Remus, Tonks, Hermione along with some girl called Amy Poole are also on the list."

"Who?" everyone asked.

"I thought the same thing so I checked the Ministry records – there isn't a witch of any class by that name."

Harry walked to King's Cross station. At the right time, he stepped through the barrier only to find a handful of students getting onto the train. He found Hermione and they went to a carriage.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I thought you would have known this – the Weasleys are using the Floo to return to school."

"No – after the Death Eaters attacked the Burrow, Dumbledore sent me to the Dursleys. I left there and have stayed at Number 12 with my girlfriend." He shut up realising he said too much.

"I thought you were interested in Ginny." Hermione asked.

"I thought that too, but I met her during the summer holidays and arranged a date with her before Dumbledore took me to convince Slughorn to come out of retirement. I thought I'd try again and thankfully, she agreed. You'll have to meet her someday."

"I'd like that." Hermione answered.

Harry went to Dumbledore's office for another lesson that night.

"You should know," Harry said, "I refuse to have the Order meet at Number 12. I will not tolerate anyone stealing from the house be it Mundungus stealing Black heirlooms or someone else taking stuff they feel I should not see."

"Very well, I'm sure the Order can find a new place to meet for now." Dumbledore answered.

"You should know that I didn't stay at the Dursleys," Harry continued, "I refused to spend Christmas locked up in a cupboard. I spent it at Number 12 – it was safer with it under Fidilus. No-one can get a secret out of you so I was more safe there than Privet Drive. I should also tell you that I won't spend any of the summer there."

Dumbledore knew he was beaten and so said nothing further about it. The lesson concentrated on what the headmaster knew of how Voldemort operated.

"As I said before," he said when Harry questioned seeing some of the memoires, "to fight Voldemort, you must understand Voldemort. What you saw to start with showed the circumstances of his birth."

Hedwig flew into Amy's living room a couple of days later and dropped a letter in front of her. She picked it up and began to read.

 _Dear Amy,_

 _Missing you already. I've already informed my Head of House and Deputy Headmistress that I intend to leave school for the Easter Holidays. If Dumbledore thinks I'm going to the Dursleys, then he is sadly mistaken._

 _Remember I told you about the Weasley family – their youngest son Ron gave me Christmas presents today. The usual jumper from Mrs. Weasley, joke shop items from the twins – what's the point in that since I own a third of their shop, sweets from Ronnie – when will he get it in his head that I hate cauldron cakes? I've sent a couple with Hedwig for you to try._

 _I'll see you soon._

 _Love from Harry_

As the term went on, Harry and Amy sent each other letters at least three times a week. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked on in interest every time a letter arrived for him.

"Is it safe for him to receive mail?" McGonagall asked, "What if a Death Eater tries to send him a curse or a Portkey?"

"It's safe Minvera. The wards won't allow stuff like that to come through, also Fawkes tells me that Hedwig can tell what letters are suitable or not and will refuse to take unsuitable letters. I hear that she refused to deliver Howlers from Molly Weasley during the fourth year when she thought Miss. Granger was playing with Mr. Potter's heart."

"I know the owl means a lot to Mr. Potter and it would break his heart if something were to happen to her." McGonagall answered.

"Yes, I know," Dumbledore answered, "Hagrid brought her for him when he first reintroduced Harry to our world. I had to have strong words with the Dursleys afterwoulds, I made it quite clear to them that they would be breaking all sorts of laws if they were to kill her, in both our world and the Muggle world and I also had to place a mild compulsion charm on them to enforce that."

"At least he won't have to put up with them much longer." McGonagall said, "He shouldn't have to worry about You-Know-Who, he should find himself a nice woman and make plans to settle down after leaving school."

"I wish he didn't have to either Minvera," Dumbledore said, "if it was possible, I would deal with Voldemort myself."

The Easter holidays came and Harry left the castle for the first time. Amy met up with him at King's Cross and the two went to Grimmwald Place, where they shared a very non-vocal welcome.

"Something's troubling you – what's wrong?" Amy asked him.

"Remember I told you my parents died when I was a baby?" Harry asked and Amy nodded, "They were murdered by this dark wizard called Voldemort. Somehow, when he tried to kill me, his magic rebounded upon himself and his soul fled his body."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Two years ago, dark magic was used to restore his soul to a body. He wants nothing better than to purge the magical world. But his number one target is me."

To say Amy was stunned was an understatement. "Isn't anyone going to stop him?"

"The entire wizarding world is too scared of him to resist. Only a handful of people dare stand up to him and they don't plan on doing much. My headmaster Dumbledore is under the mistaken impression thanks to a fake prophecy that I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Load of crap if you ask me."

"So what does this Dumbledore plan to do about it?" Amy asked.

"Right now, he's helping me understand Voldemort. He thinks that if I understand him, I will be able to defeat him." Harry answered.

Time passed. Due to his hectic work schedule, Harry was unable to write to Amy until after his next Quidditch game. McLaggen took one of the Beater's bats to hit a Bludger and instead of hitting a Slytherin, it hit Harry who fell off his broom and Gryffindor lost the game.

To say that Gryffindor was furious with McLaggen was an understatement. There were even accusations of him being paid by Draco Malfoy to help throw the game.

 _Dear Amy,_

 _I swear I'm going to kill McLaggen! I was forced to take him on the team because Ron got poisoned (luckily, we gave him an antidote in time) and then he thinks he can tell me how to run my own team! Then to add insult to (even more injury), he takes a Beaters Bat and hits me with a Bludger! I've just come out of the hospital wing following being healed from a fractured skull. Madam Pomfrey is pleased that this is my first trip there this year as a patient – I'm always in there for some reason. McLaggen had better stay away otherwise I'll do more than fracture his skull. Because of him, we lost the game!_

 _It wouldn't surprise me if he got paid off by that pompous Draco Malfoy to help us lose the game._

 _I'm counting the days towards the summer holidays when we can see each other again._

 _Love from Harry_

After reading the letter, Amy took pen to paper and wrote a reply.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _If you like, I'll come down and sort out that idiot McLaggen for you. I'd like to ram that Beater's Bat so far up his arse, he'll never sit on a broom again._

 _I've got some bad news, I was kicked out of my flat a couple of days ago – the owners sold up to the developers. I hope you don't mind, but I'm staying at your home at Number 12 right now. It's just until I can get a new flat._

 _Looking forward to seeing you too._

 _Love from Amy_ (and there was lipstick on the paper where she had kissed it).

As soon as Harry read the letter, he wrote a quick one back.

 _Dear Amy,_

 _Don't rush in finding a new flat – you can stay at Number 12 as long as you want._

 _Love from Harry._

"I've had enough of this!" Harry shouted. He was in the staff room having the teachers tell him how ashamed they were of him for using a dark curse on Malfoy in the toilets. They looked at him in shock.

"Don't speak to us like this Potter." McGonagall said.

"Why? You refuse to listen to MY side of the story, only accepting what Snape has had to say and he jumped to conclusions, showing bias because Malfoy is his godson."

"Alright then, what did happen?" McGonagall asked with scorn in her voice.

"Malfoy tried to use the Cruciatus curse on me so I cursed him in self defence and I can provide the memories to prove it.

"If you allow him to go unpunished for the attempted use of an unforgivable, then I will leave this school right now and go straight to the newspapers. I'm sure the _Boy-Who-Lived_ and the _Chosen One_ will get a sympathetic ear when they hear how the use of unforgivables goes unpunished, especially upon their precious _Chosen One_. I've never used my fame for anything, never wanted it, but I will in this case."

"Mr. Potter – Mr. Malfoy is a respected student at this school..." one teacher said.

"So, all one has to do here to be respected is to cheat at his work, act like a baby, threaten people with his father, make frequent use of the term Mudblood and be allowed to hex or jinx anyone just for the pure fun of it while anyone else would be punished. Draco Malfoy has acted like it for the last six years and has got away with it UNPUNISHED! It seems that the only time he got punished is when the fake Moody turned him into a ferret. Oh yes, I know that the punishments Professor McGonagall imposed on him, Crabbe and Marcus Flint when they dressed up as Dementors in my third year with the purpose of sabotaging the Quidditch game I was playing was overturned. This is the final straw. Either you deal with him or I walk out of the school doors and I never return and I will make sure everyone knows why."

He left the staff-room then walked to the common room.

The following day, Harry was summoned to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall and Flitwick were there along with the Minister and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Draco & Mrs. Malfoy.

"I hope this meeting is about dealing with him over his use of unforgivables?" Harry asked.

"Harry my boy," the Minister said, "I was hoping we could deal with this in a calm and mature way."

"Why? At least his father didn't bribe you or make claims of the Imperious curse to keep him out of prison this time." Harry said.

"Are you sure you want action to be taken? This could ruin a fine young man's future." Dumbledore said.

"Fine young man? Tut! He acts like my cousin Dudley! Do you know what he does here Minister?" asked Harry. The Minister shook his head.

"He calls Muggleborns by the foul name of Mudblood and it goes unpunished. In Potions, he sabotages other people's work and he gets given bonus points by Snape for doing so, he curses and hexes people when their backs are turned, he's tormented Neville Longbottom for years over what his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange did to his parents. Did you know, Neville has never been on Hogsmeade visits since the Azkaban break-out because Draco tells him that Bellatrix is waiting for him there to torture him into insanity so he can join them? That is only the tip of what he does to Neville. There are even rumours that since fourth year, he's led gang-rapes in the Slytherin Common Room, which intensified to members of other houses during Umbridge's reign of terror last year."

The Minister began to look furious at this. Draco looked as if the noose was tightening over his neck.

"Is that true?" Narcissia asked, with fury in her voice.

"The gang rape thing, no. I only said that just to try and keep the Muggleborns in their place," Draco said, "Everything else is true." He dare not say Mudblood as his mother had _Scorgified_ his mouth the previous time he had said it in her presence.

"What led to the confrontation in the bathroom?" Shacklebolt asked.

"I heard crying in the bathroom. I went in, to see if everything was alright. I saw Draco here in distress, worrying about being unable to do something. Despite our past, I offered to help him but he was scared of what Voldemort would do to his mother. He then seemed to snap out of his distressed state and started hurling hexes at me, followed by the Cruciatus. Luckily, I was able to get out of the way but I cast the first hex I could think off, which I had found in a Potions book Professor Slughorn had given me."

The Minister and Kingsley went aside with Dumbledore to confer. They came back after a few minutes.

"Will you accept a compromise of sorts Harry?" the Minister asked.

"What will it be?" Harry asked.

"As you know, casting an Unforgivable gets you life in Azkaban. Because of your past history and due to his apparent mental state, I suggest he be committed to St. Mungo's from now until August 20th for evaluation and treatment. It is obvious that before his incarceration, Lucius Malfoy has brainwashed the boy." The Minister said.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"No action will be taken against you, either legally or via the school system, on the grounds that you were defending yourself. We must ask you however, to swear an oath that none of this information is leaked to the _Daily Prophet_."

"Very well." Harry said, "I also want my unfair detentions recanted AND a public apology from members of staff who think I'm a dark wizard in the making."

McGonagall stepped in, "Very well. I also apologise for taking sides without hearing both sides of the story."

"Now we've sorted this out Harry," Dumbledore said, "I trust you won't be dropping out of Hogwarts?"

"For now Headmaster." Harry said.

"What's wrong Harry?" Amy asked him as they walked to Number 12 following the end of term.

"Remember what I told you about Voldemort and his way about achieving immortality?"

"Like Sauron and his ring from Lord of the Rings?" Amy asked.

"Yes – Dumbledore had a lead on one of the items and we found it, but later we found out that the locket was a fake. There was a note from someone called R.A.B."

He took the locket out of his pocket. Amy looked as if she recognised it.

"I've seen that before." She said, "There is a locket like that in the drawing room. Dobby refused to let me touch it, saying something about dark magic. I decided to leave it until you returned. What else has been happening?"

"Snape fled the school after trying to kill Dumbledore." Harry answered.

"That one who has a grudge against you because of your father?" she asked.

"The very same. He and Draco Malfoy let terrorist Death Eaters into the school where they nearly killed three students and two guards." Harry answered, "Things are becoming too dangerous and if you want to finish things, I'll understand."

"I am not going to leave you Harry, just because some manic wants to kill you. We'll get through this together." Amy answered.

"All I ever wanted was a family that loved me. With Voldemort on the loose and now acting in the open, that is all gone."

"We'll do something about that then." Amy said to Harry.

"How will we do that?" he asked.

"We get married as soon as possible." She said, "You've got your emancipation papers, I'm eighteen, I can get a couple of witnesses. We find a register office and get married."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked, "I was going to ask you at some point but if you want to do it as soon as we can, let's do it."

Harry and Amy walked into the Burrow's kitchen to find Molly rushing about. She went over to him.

"Harry – where have you been – you shouldn't have left your relatives house! Dumbledore said that you needed to stay there for the wards to be active so you could attend!"

"Mrs. Weasley – the wards expired as soon as I turned 17 – if I wasn't allowed to leave the house, what point would there be to recharge protection that wouldn't exist. Anyhow, the Dursley's told me in writing that I was not welcome there anymore and if I went there, they would have me arrested for trespassing."

"Hurry – you need to take the Polyjuice Potion before the guests arrive." She said.

"Excuse me – who said anything about Polyjuice?" he asked.

"Dumbledore make it a secondary condition of you attending this wedding." Molly said.

"When was this decided and why was I not consulted on it?"

Molly was silent. Amy broke the silence.

"What is Polyjuice Potion?" she asked.

"Who is this?" Molly asked, only noticing Amy for the first time.

"This is my wife, Amy Potter-Poole." Harry said. Arthur came over and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Harry, but why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"In case there were instructions from Dumbledore to prevent it from happening. We had a nice simple Muggle ceremony, which was nice and legal and was all we wanted." Harry said.

"You're a Muggle then?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I am what you would call a Muggle – is there a problem?" Amy asked.

"No, not at all." Arthur said, "It's just unexpected, that's all."

"That's alright Mr. Weasley," Amy said, "It's good to meet you too. Now, what is this Polyjuice Potion?"

"It's a potion which will transform you into someone else for an hour. They want me to attend this wedding as someone else." Harry answered.

"Dumbledore said it would be safer for all if you didn't come as yourself."

"I don't think so Mrs. Weasley – the Death Eaters and Voldemort would expect me to attend the wedding hidden under Polyjuice. They would get suspicious if I wasn't here. So, it's dangerous either way and I refuse to use it. If you don't want me here without it, we'll go and leave you to it." Harry said.

"It's too late to argue about it now." Fleur said, "Harry is welcome to go as himself if he wants."

Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry.

"How come you got married and didn't tell us about it?" Hermione asked.

"It was just something we decided to do there and then." Harry said, "I know I've got no chance of winning against Voldemort. Before that happens, I want to know what it's like to have a wife and be loved. In the unlikely event I would win against Voldemort, we were planning on something better."

"You're forgiven then," Hermione said, "For the moment."

Amy walked up to Harry the following morning. Ron and Hermione were in another room.

"I've got something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked. The two sat down.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Harry grabbed Amy and lifted her up and then kissed her.

"That's great!" he said.

"What are your plans now?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked Harry a couple of days later.

"I'm not sure. For a while, I had thought about becoming an Auror, but I've had enough of Dark Wizards to last me a lifetime. I just want to be happy. I want a family and I'm going to have that with Amy. She's carrying my child." Harry said.

"Congratulations," Kingsley said, "When is it due?"

"Five months time, sometime in March." Harry said.

"You do know there is going to be a lot of resistance to you having married a Muggle, being the Boy-Who-Lived and everything," Kingsley said, "But I'll do my best for you. If I remember correctly, the only people who know your wife is a Muggle are the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, myself and Andromeda Tonks?" Harry nodded. "Your marriage won't be in the magical records, having been conducted in the Muggle world. I'll have it registered magically and I'll put it on the record that Amy is a pureblood from an African magical family."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"No problem – it's the least I can do for you."


	9. It Was A Good Plan

_While reading someone else's fic (namely Lights Will Guide You Home (And I Promise I Will Burn For You) by rayrae118) which covered the apparition lesson, Annabelle and I thought that why didn't the Death Eaters try to invade Hogwarts, taking advantage of the wards being taken down. Obviously, in canon, they were waiting for Draco to finish work on the cabinet but this is something we've never seen done in fanfics before._

 _Harry never stayed with the Dursleys. Pairings if people are so inclined Harry/Susan Bones._

 **A GOOD PLAN**

The sixth year students listened as they were told about apparition. He then mentioned how Dumbledore had lifted the wards from around the Great Hall for the duration of the lesson.

"I don't like the sound of this." Harry Potter said.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked, "Are your Voldie-senses tingling?" Both were big fans of the comic book hero Spiderman.

"Neville Longbottom!" Hermione Granger said, scolding him, "Harry's connection with You-Know-Who is no laughing matter."

"It's not Voldemort," Harry said, "I've just got this feeling that the Death Eaters will take advantage of this lesson in some way."

"Harry," Hermione said, "There is no way the Death Eaters would know when this lesson is."

"There is Hermione!" Harry said, "Forget what you think about Draco not being a Death Eater. The date of the lesson is given in advance so students can arrange to obtain money to pay for them! What's to stop someone leaking the date of the lesson to the Death Eaters! Owl post going OUT is still unrestricted. You heard Twycross, Dumbledore LOWERED THE WARDS AROUND THIS ROOM! If they get into this room, then they can take the rest of the castle!"

"But why would the Death Eaters try to invade this lesson?" Ron asked, not using his brain.

"Think about it Ron," Harry said, "The niece of the minister and her ward – myself are in this room. If the Death Eaters get one of us, they could hold us as a security against Amelia's conduct as Minister. They could even force her to pass certain laws, like expelling Muggle-borns from Hogwarts. Policy like that is normally left to the Headmaster or Headmistress but the Ministry CAN deal with policy like that if they have too. They could easily put Umbitch in charge again!"

The students took their places and were told how to achieve apparition by way of the three D's.

Half an hour went and nothing happening, besides Susan Bones splinching herself. The teacher put her back together again. In the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Draco Malfoy heading for a corner along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Then, he heard the starts of popping sounds.

"GET DOWN!" Harry shouted. Everyone ducked to the ground as Death Eaters apperated into the Great Hall and started casting killing curses. However, because the occupants of the room were on the floor, three of the curses hit Death Eaters which caused them to fall to the floor dead.

"Find Bones' niece!" one of them said, "she's suppose to be in here."

"Headmaster!" McGonagall said, "reactivate the wards!"

With a thought Dumbledore reactivated the wards around the room and former members of the DA along with staff members started firing hexes and stunners. One of the Death Eaters grabbed Susan and started to drag her away.

"I'll kill her," he said, "we will leave this school calmly." He started to back towards the entrance to the Great Hall. He could see that his fellow Death Eaters had been incapacitated. "Anyone tries to stop me, Bones' niece gets it."

"Let them go," Dumbledore said, "We cannot risk an innocent life."

"Very wise." The Death Eater said. He slowly dragged Susan towards the door.

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted suddenly. A beam of light fired from his wand and hit the Death Eater in the face. He slumped to the floor, releasing Susan, who ran over to Harry.

Flitwick went over to the Death Eater and took his wand and removed his mask to reveal Lucius Malfoy, who Fudge had illegally released from Azkaban before being deposed as Minister. Dumbledore sent a signal and three Aurors came in. He explained what had happened. After summoning reinforcements, the surviving Death Eaters were taken into custody. Amelia Bones arrived and laid into Dumbledore.

"I thought we agreed that no apparition lessons would take place without informing me, then I would have assigned a whole squadron of Aurors just in case the Death Eaters tried something like this!" she shouted.

"I had no idea they would dare do such a thing." Dumbledore said.

"For all I know Dumbledore, you wanted them to take Susan," Amelia said, "You've been opposed to my plan to execute Death Eaters."

"They deserve a chance to redeem themselves." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Albus," Amelia continued, "Lucius Malfoy got his second chance. As soon as Voldemort returned, he rejoined his ranks and got further chances to commit crimes! Or, did you want to use it as an excuse to have Harry sent to Privet Drive? Over my dead body will he go to those magic haters. But then again, if there are so called blood wards, they will expire in only a few months so what is the point."

Dumbledore took Amelia aside. "You know I told you Harry will need to die for Voldemort to die. If the Dursleys kill him, then it will help end the war. It's for the Greater Good."

"I've had enough of this," Amelia said, "Under the powers vested in me by the Emergency Powers Act, Albus Dumbledore, I am stripping you of all your titles, the position of Headmaster and ordering you be placed under arrest."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked on. It was one of those moments that looked like someone was going to cast very lethal hexes. Finally, Dumbledore lowered his wand and handed it over to Amelia.

"I will come with you to the Ministry Amelia," Dumbledore said, "and help with the investigation. Minevera will run Hogwarts in my absence. I give you my oath not to try and abscond."

"Very wise," Amelia said, "I am holding you to your word Albus. I will not insist on restraining you."

Dumbledore, Amelia, the Aurors and their prisoners returned to the Ministry. There, the Death Eaters attempted to convince them that they were under the Imperious Curse. But, Amelia was not going to fall for the old 'I was under Imperious' trick and ordered they be tested for signs of the curse. Naturally, no such traces were found, only that they had cast the curse on Muggles.

Upon questioning the students, it was discovered Draco Malfoy had leaked the information on the lesson dates to his father. Lucius was sent through the Veil for his crimes much to Dumbledore's protests. Amelia made it clear to him that Lord Malfoy had more than one second chance and he blew each and every one of them. Draco was sentenced to three years in Azkaban.

It did mean the end of apparition lessons at Hogwarts for the unforeseeable future. For the time being, they were to be held at the Ministry.

After details of the attack ended up in the _Daily Prophet_ (in which it was described how Harry saved the Minister's niece), Dumbledore was overwhelmed with Howlers and lots of parents threatened to withdraw their children. In fact, Molly Weasley did withdraw Ginny who was brought home under protest. She would have withdrawn Ron but he was of age. No-one heard from Ginny for a long time but Fred and George later told Harry that Mrs. Weasley had Ginny locked in her bedroom at the Burrow, heavily warded. She was not permitted to leave the room under any circumstances. Owl post was forbidden and what she was allowed in the room was strictly regulated. Her wand was even confiscated. Fred and George actually reported their mother to Minister Bones who forced her to release Ginny from Weazkaban. When she refused, she was arrested and Ginny released.


	10. Harry Potter and the Keeper of Traken

_One of my favourites. This is based on the Doctor Who classic series story The Keeper of Traken (1981). It is one of several crossover stories involving HP and Doctor Who that can work. I do plan on continuing this._

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE KEEPER OF TRAKEN**

As with everyone at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was sitting in the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore making his announcement about the Triwizard Tournament along with the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He had no interest in entering but he knew Ron Weasley would try to enter. He remained in his seat, thinking about the girl he liked when he heard a voice speak his name.

He and the whole school's attention was attracted to a very old man in a throne like chair, right behind Dumbledore. The thing was, the man was not there before. Harry got up and walked over. Dumbledore moved out of the way.

"How do you do?" The old man asked.

Daphne Greengrass walked over to Harry. She was his best friend and had been for many years.

"Don't worry Daph," Harry said, "this is the Keeper of Traken."

"Well guessed Mr. Potter," the Keeper said, "The reports I hear of your intelligence are true it seems, just like your grandfather's."

"It wasn't difficult to realise who could bypass Hogwart's anti-apparition wards, especially ones set by a powerful wizard such as Dumbledore." Harry said.

Some of the adult wizards raised their wands. Harry held his hand up.

"You have nothing to fear, the Keeper means no harm." he said, "There aren't many people in the universe who could do that. What can I do for you Keeper?"

No-one noticed Draco Malfoy leave the hall.

"Listen closely Mr. Potter," the Keeper said, "As you can see, the passing ages have taken their toll on me. My time of Dissolution is near and the power entrusted to me is ebbing away."

"It's still very impressive," Harry said, "I couldn't flit around the universe in an old chair like this."

Everyone was too fixated on what was happening to interrupt. But it was obvious that Professor Snape was dying to say something.

"I have all the minds of the Union to draw on," the Keeper countered, "I am only the organising principle. It is on that count I ask you to come to Traken and bring two others with you. You will know who they are."

That got everyone's attention.

"Right!" Harry said.

"Think carefully before you agree Mr. Potter," the Keeper continued, "there is great danger in this, for you and who you bring."

"How so Keeper?" Harry asked.

"I fear our beloved world of Traken faces disaster."

This time, Snape said something; "Why ask that pathetic attention seeking brat to help when you could do a better job?"

"I do not see a _pathetic attention seeking brat_ , Severus Snape," the Keeper said, "He is the grandson of an old friend of mine, a friend I would have asked to help but I cannot find him anywhere. I have kept an eye on Mr. Potter all his life. You, Severus Snape, are pathetic, taking out your hatred of James Potter on his son, who knows nothing of what he did to you when the two of you were students. You allow members of your house to commit acts that members of other houses would be punished for. Tell me Snape, did you really turn your back on your former master? You think Mr. Potter is weak, then how could he have defeated him? He has powers that you could only dream about. The Time Lords of Gallifrey have powers that rival that of my own."

The Keeper turned back to Harry. "Do they know nothing about your heritage?" he asked.

"Well, they only know what they think they know," Harry said, "I never told them about my mother's side of the family, all they think is that her adoptive sister, a Muggle is my only living relative. My grandfather, the Doctor, has told me all I need to know."

"Since the time of the Keepers, our Union has been the most harmonious the universe has ever seen," the Keeper continued, "Do these people not know of this?"

A small marble basin materialised next to the Keeper.

"It's like this Keeper," Harry answered, "Magical England don't like people to think there are people, beings and races more powerful than them. It's a result of inbreeding, these Purebloods like to marry their cousins, not wanting to bring new blood into their families. My family was different."

"How vain some people can be, I thought the whole universe knew the history of our little empire."

"They say the atmosphere was so full of goodness that evil just shrivelled up and died." Harry said.

"So there are no wars, no violence?" Hermione Granger asked.

"You are correct young lady." the Keeper said. The Keeper raised his hand to the basin and the Hall turned into a picture of space, concentrating on a planet.

" _Metulla Orionsis_." Harry said, "I was looking at your system the other night Keeper."

"We have been visited by evil many times. Our compassion for these poor distorted creatures seem to attract them like moths to a flame. Sometimes they are redeemed."

The picture changed to see people gardening.

"The Fosters are the guardians of the spiritual welfare of our capital." the Keeper continued.

The Fosters in the picture looked and saw a red light go down to the ground and form a statue. It looked like armour was over certain sections.

"They name such creatures Melkur. Literally a fly caught by honey. The Fosters know there is nothing to fear from these visitations."

"So what becomes of this Melkur?" Harry asked.

"It's baleful influence will not extend beyond the Grove and even here it will only produce a few weeds."

The footage showed plants dying. There was another shot of the Melkur and everyone looked at it.

"Like others before it, the creature will calcify, and pass harmlessly into the soil. But the demise of any living thing is painful to us." the Keeper continued.

The picture changed to show a young red haired woman, carrying a bunch of flowers, approaching the statue."

 _"And how are you today you poor Melkur?"_ she asked, kneeling down and laying out the flowers, _"The Fosters have appointed me to look after you. There isn't much I can do. It must be awful being rooted to the spot like a tree. If you weren't so evil, you might be able to move a bit, just around the Grove. Being so evil you can't even speak. Never mind. I'll come and visit you again soon."_

The girl got up and went to leave but she turned back. _"Oh. By the way, my name's Kassia."_

"That particular evil seems to be well under control." Snape sneered.

"Seemed, but that was many years ago. Young Kassia is now grown up. Such was her purity of spirit that she became a Consul and the day of her marriage to Tremas has become, somehow, the turning point for Traken."

The picture changed to show a wedding ceremony. Kassia was sharing a drink with an older man, who sported long white hair and beard. He then kissed her on the cheeks to much cheering. The man then walked in front of a small chamber.

 _"Enough Trakens!"_ Tremas said, _"Enough. Applause is heady. And I've already drunk more wine than a man of my responsibilities should."_

Everyone laughed.

 _"To be a Consul,"_ Tremas continued, _"and a father."_ At his prompting, a young girl, aged about 18 wearing a dress that was coloured by multiple shades of red. _"I thought were duties enough. But now, once again, to be a husband,"_ Kassia walked over, _"and to Kassia."_

There was much cheering.

 _"My husband is right. The wine has flowed freely tonight, perhaps I should take him home."_ Kassia said.

 _"Already you've begun to pamper him, Kassia."_ someone else said, _"Like that Melkur of yours in the Grove."_

 _"People have begun to think she was married to the statue, all these years she's been tending him."_ an old woman said.

 _"I hope she looks after Tremas better than she looks after the Melkur. He's covered in moss!"_ a third person added. There was much laughter, both in the Hogwarts hall and on the projection.

 _"I'm sure it does not become us to mock Melkur."_ Kassia said.

 _"I rather think it is you they are mocking Kassia."_ a familiar voice said. The Keeper was in the small glass chamber, in his chair. The chamber was open. Tremas, Kassia and the young girl turned around.

 _"Keeper, you were able to join us."_ Tremas said.

 _"No affairs of state could keep me from an occasion such as this."_ the Keeper replied, _"Come the pair of you, receive my blessing."_

Tremas and Kassia held hands and knelt in front of the Keeper.

 _"We are honoured Keeper."_ Kassia said.

 _"Kassia was right Tremas,"_ the Keeper said, _"She promised to tend the Melkur while it's powers still lived. Who thought it's demise could be so protracted? She has been loyal and we now release her."_

Kassia was hesitant to answer.

 _"Come Kassia, thank the Keeper."_ Tremas said.

 _"But who will tend him?"_ Kassia asked.

 _"The Fosters perhaps,"_ the Keeper answered, _"Since you drove them from the Grove, it has become neglected. Fruit trees need some tending, too, you know. No, Nyssa shall watch over your Melkur and she must share in the blessing too."_

Nyssa, Tremas' daughter stepped forward and knelt between her father and step-mother and held their hands.

 _"I, nearing the time of my passing, bless the marriage of these two, Tremas and Kassia, truest of my five true Consuls, together with Nyssa, now daughter to you both,"_ the Keeper said, holding up his hands.

"Now it begins. My certain knowledge of the coming Dissolution," the Keeper in the Great Hall said, "No Keeper lasts forever and the period of transition is always difficult. But I sensed more than that, even as I came to name Tremas as my successor."

"Sense what Keeper?" Dumbledore asked, now very curious. The images had now vanished.

"All-pervading evil." he answered, "and somehow nurtured in those three good people standing before me to receive the blessing of the Keeper. Mr. Potter, my time is close. As I said before, I tried to find your grandfather but I could not find him. It's as if he vanished from the universe. I need your help."

"Anything I can do Keeper." Harry said.

"Goes for me too." Daphne said. She was keen to get away from Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was leading more harassment against her for being friends with Harry.

"We'll see, we'll see." Harry told her.

"I am fearful to involve even you Mr. Potter or your grandfather. He will face unimaginable hazard. Confront power that would obliterate even a part-Time Lord. Even you Mr. Potter, more powerful than Voldemort (there were many gasps at the name). You can refuse to come if you wish. The Time Ring you wear around your wrist will take you and two others to Traken when you are ready. Goodbye my friend. Farewell."

With that, the Keeper vanished. Everyone started talking among themselves about what had happened. They were all curious about Harry and the sudden revelations about him.

Neville Longbottom went over to Harry. Daphne was telling him that she was going with him.

"I'm coming too." Neville told him.

"I'm not forcing you two to come." Harry said.

"And you're not. We choose to come with you." Neville told him.

"Very well, go and pack a bag." Harry said. Neville and Daphne left the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter - I cannot allow you to leave," Dumbledore said, "It is most unsafe. The protection your mother left upon you on her death will not protect you where you are going."

"That whole protection thing is a myth Professor," Harry said, "Greater powers were at work that night. Besides, that Kassia woman reminds me of someone. I must find out more."

Snape then decided to but in. "And how are you going to get there Potter? I don't think you can fly all the way there."

The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stepped forward.

"Dumbledore, what is going on?" Karkoff demanded to know.

"I wish I knew Igor." Dumbledore answered.

"The answer is simple Mr. Karkoff," Harry said, "the Keeper has come from the distant planet of Traken to ask for my help."

Daphne and Neville came back in with Hedwig flying above them. She landed on Harry's shoulder. She barked as to say that he was not going anywhere without her. Neville gave Harry a bag.

"I packed for you - I took anything that might be missed when we return." he said.

"Thanks Neville. You two ready to go?" Harry asked. Both nodded. Harry took a bracelet from his wrist and held it out.

"Hands on the time ring." He said. Neville and Daphne also put a hand on the ring and the trio started to spin. Then Minister Fudge arrived with Lucius Malfoy, Toadface Umbridge and several Aurors.

"What's going on here?" Fudge demanded as the group witnessed Harry and co vanishing.


	11. New Idea 5000

_Here's another result of Annabelle's sudden influx of ideas. For the record, she hates Ron and Ginny, but at personal request from a few faithful readers, she didn't bash Ron in this story. She also made Snape bearable. She feels Fudge and Umbridge deserve as much bashing as possible._

 **NEW IDEA 5000**

Severus Snape was looking at Harry Potter in the Potions class. He noticed that Potter always did his best in the class since the first one a month ago but he was shaking a lot. It was symptoms he seemed to recognise. Harry noticed he needed an ingredient and walked to the store cupboard. Snape noticed Draco Malfoy stick his leg out and tripped Harry over. Suddenly, the boy started shaking as if he was having a fit.

The teacher ran over to Harry and checked him with his wand. He picked Harry up.

"Miss Granger, go to Professor McGonagall and tell her I am taking Mr. Potter to the hospital wing." he ordered.

Hermione left the classroom. Snape then dismissed the class. He also gave Malfoy detention which was a first. Snape then rushed Harry to the hospital wing, with the boy still shaking badly. It was a good job he knew of a few passages thanks to his torment at the hands of the Marauders.

Snape placed Harry on a bed where he had calmed down. Madam Pomfrey came out and asked what was going on. McGonagall came in too.

"I have reason to believe Mr. Potter has been subjected to repeated exposure to the Cruciatus curse over the course of a month." Snape said. Madam Pomfrey scanned the boy and confirmed it.

McGonagall reported the case to Dumbledore the following morning (he was away on Ministry business the previous day).

"At the moment, we have no idea who did it and why." she said to him.

Before Dumbledore could say anything, a Patronus message appeared, summoning them to the hospital wing. Harry was shaking seriously.

"It's happened again." Madam Pomfrey said, "Someone crept in during the night and put Mr. Potter under the Cruciatus curse."

The hospital wing door opened and Susan Bones came in holding a wand.

"Professors," she said, "I just found this wand in the corridor. I was going to hand it into Professor Sprout but I saw the two of you first." She handed it over to Dumbledore.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff." Dumbledore said, excusing her.

"That looks like Charley Weasley's wand," McGonagall said.

"It's too much of a coincidence," Dumbledore said, checking it. The spell he cast confirmed that it had been used to cast the Cruciatus curse. A silencing spell and a stunner plus reviving spell had also been cast. "Mr Weasley is in Romania so he could not have done this."

Ron Weasley picked this moment to walk into the wing. He had come to see Harry.

"Morning Professors," he said, before noticing something, "excuse me, that's my wand. I've just been looking for it."

Both Professors looked at him.

Ron was now in Dumbledore's office with both Professors and his parents. Amelia Bones of the DMLE was also there, called upon by Madam Pomfrey, who was duty bound to do so.

"Are you suggesting," Arthur Weasley asked, very angry at the implication, "that I teach my children to cast the Unforgivables?" He was angrier then when he caught Fred and George trying to trick Ron into taking an Unbreakable Vow.

"Dad did mention the unforgivable curses but it was to tell us all about the evils of the world," Ron said, "Why would I use the Cruciatus curse on Harry? I'm trying to make peace between our families."

"I don't know Master Weasley," Madam Bones said, "but the fact your wand was used to cast the spells is very serious."

"Amelia," Dumbledore said, "I do not believe Master Weasley cast the Cruciatus. Even though the Weasleys and Potters have had a blood feud for two hundred years, young Harry knows nothing of it and I believe Ronald when he says that he is trying to find a way to end this feud. I will point out that both James and Charles have wanted to end this feud but Arthur's father refused to discuss the matter."

"I believe him too Albus," Madam Bones said, "My niece Susan may refer to him as a boy with no manners, especially at the dinner table but I don't think he would risk his future by casting unforgivables, especially on the Boy-Who-Lived."

"How is the boy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Poppy thinks the best for him is St. Mungos," Dumbledore said, "whoever cast the spell cast it too many times and for too long. Unless he gets treatment right now, he may never recover.

"I'm sorry Molly, Arthur, but until this whole matter is cleared up, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend Ronald until the culprit is caught. When that happens, Ronald will be welcome to rejoin us here at Hogwarts without a stain on his character. I will send a house-elf to collect his belongings."

Dumbledore summoned a house-elf and asked her to collect Ron's belongings. Within moments, she arrived with his trunk and Scabbers the rat in his cage. Suddenly, the alarms went off. Loud clanks could be heard.

"What's happening?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Someone's just infiltrated this office under concealment," Dumbledore said, "the floo is shut off, Portkeys won't work and all exits are sealed." He walked over to his instruments. "According to these, a wizard has entered this office in his animagus form."

"The rat!" Amelia Bones shouted, "the house-elf brought it in!"

"Scabbers?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore stunned the rat before taking it out of the cage. He then cast a spell and the rat transformed into a man. Mrs. Weasley fainted.

"That's Peter Pettigrew!" McGonagall said, "But he's supposed to be dead!"

Dumbledore scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, sealed it and gave it to Ron.

"Ronald, if you could take this to Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked, unlocking the door and relocking it after Ron had gone through. Ten minutes later, Dumbledore unsealed the door to allow Ron and Snape to come in.

"If he's been masquerading as Ron's pet," McGonagall said, "then he must have been the one to cast the Cruciatus!"

Snape had brought the truth serum with him which he forced down Pettigrew's mouth before Dumbledore revived him. After asking some test questions, he asked:

 **Did you cast the Cruciatus curse on Harry Potter?**

The answers stunned everyone. Pettigrew admitted that he cast the curse on Harry every night using Ron's wand. He cast a silencing charm in the dorm so nothing could be heard. When asked about Sirius Black, Peter admitted that he was the Secret Keeper for the Potters and that he faked his death. Ron was instantly sick.

Madam Bones had heard enough. She used Dumbledore's floo to summon reinforcements. Six Aurors arrived and took Pettigrew away.

"I'm going to have to take your wand away as evidence," she said to Ron, writing a note, "it is possible it might not be returned. If you take this note to Ollivander's, he will sell you a new wand and the DMLE will cover the costs."

"Thank you." Ron said.

After a lengthy questioning session at the Ministry, Pettigrew was put on trial. Disgusted at his cheek at torturing Harry, he was sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. Amelia Bones ordered Sirius Black's release from Azkaban at once.

Harry was sent to St Mungo's where he began to receive treatment for a month's exposure to the curse. The Dursleys were informed, being his guardians. They told the representatives that he was to be discharged at once and they didn't consent to him receiving treatment. Amelia Bones said that she was making Harry her ward until permanent guardianship was sorted out. She authorised treatment and decided to have the Dursley's investigated.

At Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy started a new record of detentions issued against a Slytherin for making jibes about Harry and told everyone who would listen to him that his father was petitioning Minister Fudge to have Harry kept in St Mungo's for the rest of his life and to have the Potter vaults confiscated.

Amelia Bones had a huge argument with Fudge over the matter.

"Cornelius," she said, "you have no power to order anyone's incarceration. Only I have that power and only if I determine if Harry Potter is a threat to himself and others. As for the Potter vaults, he has committed no crimes."

"He has committed a crime Amelia," Umbitch, sorry Umbridge said, "he murdered the Dark Lord. He belongs in Azkaban for it."

"For god's sake," Madam Bones said, not believing what the toad was saying, "he was an infant and all the evidence points to Voldemort's own curse rebounding upon himself. By saying Harry Potter is a criminal for that, you might as well have everyone arrested for casting shield charms. I am going to my office now and if I find out you've given Mr. Potter a criminal record over that, I'll have you in Azkaban."

She stormed out.

Amelia managed to arrange a trial for Sirius Black. After three separate doses of Veritserum, including two from other countries, he was cleared. He was down in the Potter wills as his guardian although Amelia was a secondary guardian. It was ruled that ten years exposure to Dementors had impaired his mental abilities so he was to get treatment too. Amelia was appointed Harry's full time guardian.


	12. Another New Idea

**ANOTHER NEW IDEA**

Ron Weasley pointed his wand (broken) at Draco Malfoy. He had just called Hermione Granger a Mudblood.

"Eat slugs!" Ron said. His wand flashed and not only did Ron go flying, Malfoy also went flying. He lay on the ground, not moving. The Slytherin Quidditch team was unsure what to do. Harry went over to his enemy and checked his pulse. It was weak and Malfoy was unconscious.

"Alright," he said, "you (he pointed to a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team), go and warn Madam Pomfrey that Draco Malfoy has a very weak pulse and we are bringing him up. She'll know what I mean. You (he pointed to another member of the team), go and get Professors Snape and McGonagall and take them to the hospital wing. You three, help me."

The five members moved into action. The last three helped Harry lift Draco up and they started to walk him to the hospital wing.

"Harry, why help him? Didn't you hear what he called me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Harry said, "I know what he called you, I know what it means but do you know what it will mean if Draco dies? I may not like him, but I'm not going to sit by and let something happen to him just because Ron is too stupid to write home and arrange a new wand."

The group made it to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey told them to put Draco on a bed. Then the doors burst open and Snape and McGonagall came in.

"Potter!" Snape shouted, "I'll have you expelled for this!"

"Professor Snape!" Marcus Flint of the Slytherin team began, "Potter didn't do anything. Weasley cursed Draco and Potter helped him. He got us to inform Madam Pomfrey, you and Professor McGonagall and to help him get Draco here."

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked. The other members of the Slytherin team confirmed it. They may not have been the biggest fans of Harry but he did help a member of their house. "Ten points to Gryffindor for helping a fellow student."

"What curse was used?" Snape asked.

"We don't know, all Weasley said was 'eat slugs' but his wand got broken at the start of term and he refuses to inform his parents so they can arrange a new one." Harry said, "Professor (he looked at McGonagall), you yourself told him to get the wand replaced but he still refused to write to his parents about it."

Later that day, Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy arrived at the school. They met up with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape in the headmaster's office along with an Auror and Ollivander the wand maker. Madam Pomfrey and Mr & Mrs Weasley were also in attendance. The members of the Gryffindor and Slytherin team were there along with Hermione and Colin Creevy, who had taken pictures. It was a crowded room with everyone there.

"So, why was the Gryffindor team there?" the Auror asked.

"Quidditch practice, I had booked the pitch." Oliver Wood said, "then the Slytherin team came out with a note signed by Professor Snape which apparently overrules the booking."

"There is no rule that can override a booking Severus." Dumbledore said.

"I know there is no rule Headmaster," Snape said, "I didn't sign any note." The note was passed over to Snape who looked at it. "This looks like Draco's handwriting and my signature was forged."

"Then what happened?" the Auror asked.

"We revealed that Draco was our new Seeker and that Lord Malfoy made a gift of Nimbus 2001 brooms to the team. Everyone knew it was a bribe to let Draco join the team," Marcus Flint said. He knew it was best to tell the truth because Lucius Malfoy might convince certain people to use Veritserum. "Granger said no one on Gryffindor had to buy their way in and got in on pure talent. Draco called her a Mudblood. Weasley took his wand out and told Malfoy to eat slugs. The curse went both ways. It had Weasley belching slugs while Draco ended up unconscious."

"Potter went to check on Draco, putting his fingers on his wrist for some reason." another Slytherin team member said.

"Mr. Potter was checking for a pulse Muggle style, we must remember, he was Muggle raised." Dumbledore said.

"He told Montague to go and inform Madam Pomfrey, then told Pucey to inform both Professors Snape and McGonagall, then got myself, Flint and Zabini to help him carry Draco to the hospital wing," the team member said, "Granger asked why he was helping Draco. He said even though Potter didn't like Draco, he was not going to let Draco die due to Weasley refusing to have a broken wand replaced."

"I will confirm that Mr. Potter's actions prevented lasting harm to Mr. Malfoy. If he had not helped him, he would be dead now. He will recover eventually, the curse did a lot of damage." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I thank you on behalf of House Malfoy then Mr. Potter," Lord Malfoy said, "We owe you a life debt."

"No life debt is necessary Lord Malfoy," Harry said, "Just because your son and I don't get along, it doesn't mean I would stand by and let him die. Ronald Weasley brought this upon himself by breaking his wand, fixing it with spellotape and refusing to arrange a new one just because he doesn't want another Howler from Mrs. Weasley."

McGonagall took Harry aside. "I'd take that life debt if I were you Mr. Potter," she whispered, "it is a serious thing for the big families and to refuse it could cause offence."

"I accept the life debt thank you Lord Malfoy." Harry said.

Dumbledore held out Ron's wand. "This is the wand used. I have asked Mr. Ollivander here to examine it."

He passed the wand over to Ollivander who had a look at it. He looked concerned.

"Ron said at the beginning of our first year that the wand used to be his brother Charley's, yet Mr and Mrs Weasley brought Percy Weasley new robes and an owl because he made Prefect." Harry offered.

"I don't remember selling a wand to a Charley Weasley until after he finished school." Ollivander said, "this wand, blackthorn, 9 inches, unicorn hair, I sold this to a Septimus Weasley in 1925."

"Professor McGonagall," Lord Malfoy said, "I am to understand that the Hogwarts scholarships are partially to be used to buy a new wand - am I right? Also, doesn't Ollivander offer discounts to those on Hogwarts scholarships?"

"You are right there Lord Malfoy," McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall. I have not seen any of the Weasley children in my shop when they reached the age to attend Hogwarts. William and Charley Weasley came in after they finished Hogwarts to buy new wands themselves."

"During our trip to Diagon Alley this summer," Harry said, "despite the fact Ginny started this year, we never went to Ollivanders. The only new items she received were the Lockhart books which he gave to me, which I felt should go to a more worthy cause."

"Minevra," Dumbledore said, "If you would care to bring the Weasley children here, we can establish the truth."

Ten minutes later, McGonagall arrived with Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. They had been told what was going on. They passed their wands to Ollivander.

"These two (Fred and George's wands), oak, dragon heartstring, incidentally, from the same dragon were sold by myself to Fabian and Gideon Prewett in 1952. This one (Percy's) - holly, owl feather, was sold to Godric Weasley by my father in 1876. Finally, this one (Ginny's) was sold to Cedrella Weasley nee Black in 1927." Ollivander said.

"Molly," Dumbledore said, "This is very concerning. You were made well aware that the scholarship funds were to help your children through school. Now we find you've not brought wands for your children at all and only brought new items as a reward for Percy becoming a Prefect. You probably did the same when William also became a Prefect and Head Boy. I'm sorry to say this, but I am going to have to ask you for an accounting of what you spent the scholarship money on. If it is discovered that you spent the money on non-school items, then the consequences will be severe.

"As for Ronald," Dumbledore continued, "his refusal to write to you to arrange a new wand is serious. Because of this, a fellow student was seriously harmed and if it wasn't for Mr. Potter, he would have died."

"Traitor." Ron muttered but was heard.

"So you think your best friend is a traitor for helping a fellow student, even if he is in Slytherin? I don't know what lessons you were taught when being brought up Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "Honourable as your intentions may, you did seriously harm a fellow student. Professor Dumbledore did warn you that another infraction would mean your expulsion."

"You can't be serious Minerva." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm afraid I am Molly," McGonagall said, "Albus warned him after the flying car episode that if there was any more trouble, he would have to expel him."


	13. Crossover

**CROSSOVER**

Harry stepped out of the taxi holding his godson Teddy as the driver took his suitcase out of the boot. It was a few months following the Battle of Hogwarts where Harry finally killed Voldemort but the cost was high. Remus and Tonks had been killed leaving Harry to raise their son. Tonks' mother was too old so custody was given to Harry. The baby's godmother mysteriously declared she had no interest in helping raise the son of a werewolf so Harry cut her off.

Keen to get away from things for a while, via his friend Angelia Johnson, who had fled the UK and joined an American Quidditch team, Harry found out about a young couple in America who needed a regular babysitter for their two boys. After several phone calls, in which they confirmed Angelina had given them letters of recommendation (forged of course but they weren't to know that), they agreed to give Harry a try and he was on the first plane to America. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, not even Ron and Hermione.

Harry walked to the door and knocked it. The door opened and a man stood in the hall.

"Mr. Pickles, I'm Harry Potter – we spoke on the phone. This is my godson Teddy." He said.

"Good to meet you, come in," Mr. Pickles said, shaking Harry's hand, "Didi!"

His wife came through.

"This is Harry and his godson Teddy," Mr. Pickles said, "This is my wife Didi."

"Nice to meet you Harry," Didi said, shaking Harry's hand, "Do you want to meet the boys?"

"Sure." Harry said. They led him into a spacious living room where a group of babies were in a playpen. Mr. Pickles and Didi brought two boys over. Both were bald with little hair, the oldest had a blue t-shirt and a nappy on while the younger one was wearing a baby-gro and was blowing bubbles.

"This one is Tommy and this is Dil." Mr. Pickles said.

"Hello." Harry said. Dil replied by blowing a bubble then burping. Teddy laughed – Dil was around the same age.

"These four are Chucky (a red haired boy with glasses), his sister Kimi (a Japanese looking girl) and finally Phil and Lil (both were identical with identical clothing, only Lil had a bow in her hair)." Mr. Pickles said.

"I'm sure we'll get on quite well. Is there somewhere I can put Teddy down? It's been a long flight." Harry asked. Didi took him upstairs and showed him a cot in which Harry put Teddy in who quickly fell asleep.

Harry and Didi went down to the kitchen where Mr. Pickles had made some coffee.

"What happened to Teddy's parents?" he asked.

"Stu!" Didi exclaimed.

"It's alright," Harry said, "they were sadly killed by terrorists in England. They named me Teddy's godfather and besides his grandmother, who was ruled too old, he has no-one else. His great-aunts worked for the terrorist group."

As the three adults sat down to drink the coffee, the babies in the playpen looked as if they were planning something.

"My dad says he's a babysitter." Tommy said.

"What's a babysitter Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"It's someone who sits on babies." Phil told him.

"I don't want someone to sit on me." Chuckie said deciding to hide under a cushion. Tommy went and took the cushion off him.

"Don't worry Chuckie – he won't sit on us. Let's find Teddy and say hello." Tommy said, looking at Chuckie.

"I'll get the screwdriver." He said with a resigned tone and look. He knew when Tommy wanted to go on an adventure, there was no talking him out of it. Moments later, he passed a plastic toy screwdriver over to Tommy who used it to open the playpen (it was closed by a simple clip). The babies (except for Dil) walked out of the playpen and went toward the stairs. To their shock, Harry was there waiting for them.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, "Come on you lot, back to the playpen. You can't get me fired on the first day."

He took the six back to the playpen and closed it. Without anyone noticing, he took out his wand and cast a silent spell. He walked back into the kitchen.

"How did you know they were making a break for it?" Stu asked.

"I have my ways." Harry said.

"I think you're going to fit in well here." Didi said.

The doorbell rang and Stu went to answer it. A middle aged man who looked like Stu came in with a toddler, aged about three years old.

"Harry, this is my brother Drew and our niece Angelica." Stu said.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said, shaking Drew's hand.

"Morning Mr. Potter." Angelica said in her sweetest voice before going to torment the babies.

"You ready to hit the stores?" Drew asked. They had been planning a trip to some stores to get Christmas presents.

"Sure – will you be alright with the children Harry?" Didi asked.

"They'll be fine," Harry said, "I'll keep them amused in the safest way possible."

Didi was reluctant to leave but Stu and Drew dragged her away. The last time she had gone to the sales with her neighbour and left the children with their dads, the dads were distracted by watching a football game on a big and loud TV and the babies made a mess with chocolate milk because Tommy and Angelica's granddad gave him a bottle of it and she wanted some. Of course, no-one was supervising them and all the dads (and granddad) got into big trouble for it.

Meanwhile, Tommy was trying to use his screwdriver to open the playpen but it wouldn't work. Harry had used a sticking charm on the clip. Five minutes later, Harry came in with Teddy and carrying a tray of bottles. He passed one to each of the babies.

"Here you go." Harry said, passing one to each of them.

"Mr. Potter, I'm not a baby." Angelica said.

"I know you're not," Harry said, passing her a cup more suited to her age. He sat on a chair and began to feed Teddy before feeding Dil.

After the milk had been drunk, Harry put Teddy down with the babies.

"Would you like to see something good?" Harry asked. The babies started laughing, Dil blew more bubbles and shook his rattle. Harry took out his wand and cast a silent Patronus. Prongs jumped out of his wand and ran all over the room to the excitement of the children. After using Prongs to entertain them for a few minutes, Harry checked his watch.

"Right, time for your afternoon nap." He said, bringing blankets and pillows for them to use. "Now for a story, how about how Uncle Harry out flew a dragon?"

"I don't like this story." Chuckie said to himself as Harry told the story of how he outflew the dragon in the Triwizard. But the others enjoyed it and pretty soon, they went to sleep.

Harry went to the kitchen and looked around – he decided he was going to make dinner for the family for when Stu and Didi returned. It wasn't part of his job description but he thought he'd make it so they didn't have too after dealing with the pre Christmas rush. He decided to use his day off to buy some presents.

The babies woke up a few hours later – Harry was still cooking. Tommy went to the entrance of the playpen and tried to open it again. This time he was able too – the sticking charm had worn off. He walked out of the playpen and most of the others followed him. Angelica spied a tray of cookies on the counter.

"Right you lot – get me those cookies!" she said, waving her fist about. Reluctantly, the babies stood on each other to try and reach the cookie tray. Tommy tried to touch the tray but something stopped him.

"Angelica – we can't get the cookies." Tommy said.

"Rubbish – get out of my way." Angelica said. She climbed up the babies (which was torture considering she was two years older than most of them, Chuckie was the oldest of the group) and tried to grab them, but she couldn't touch them either. Unknown to them, Harry had put a charm on to prevent them being touched before they were ready. Then Chuckie's legs gave way and the babies fell onto the floor. Harry noticed them and went over.

"What are you lot doing in here?" Harry asked. They looked at him with innocence in their faces as if to tell him they weren't up to anything.

"Mr. Potter – can we have a cookie please?" Angelica asked.

"Not right now Angelica," Harry said, "they're not ready for eating yet."

The door knocked and Harry went to answer it. At the door were a couple – a man who looked timid and a woman who looked very intimidating.

"Hello?" Harry asked, "Mr and Mrs Pickles aren't in right now but is there anything I can do for you?"

"Are you Harry, the new babysitter?" the woman asked. Harry nodded. "We heard you were coming today. I'm Betty DeVile, we live next door. This is my husband Howard. We've come to collect Phil and Lil."

"Come on in." Harry said. He led them to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Harry then noticed Phil and Lil fighting over a doll. He cast a discreet charm and the doll turned into two. Amazed, they stopped fighting.

"Right you two – your mum and dad are here." He said, leading them to the kitchen.

"What brings you here?" Betty asked.

"A fresh start," Harry said, "things happened in England and I decided to get away from it all. I've got my godson to raise and England right now isn't the right place. I don't really want to get into it all now."

"That's alright," Betty said, "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. Have Phil and Lil been behaving themselves for you?"

"They've been as good as gold." Harry told her. He went to the counter and took two cookies and wrapped them up. "These are for later, just leave them out to cool down."

"Thanks." Betty said before she, Howard and the twins left. Moments later, Stu, Didi and Drew came in.

"How were they?" Didi asked, nervous.

"They were very well behaved. I told them a story, they had their milk and had a nap." Harry said.

Angelica ran up to Drew.

"Daddy, daddy!" she shouted, tugging at his jumper, "Mr. Potter flew with a dragon and he made a big animal appear!"

"Sure he did sweetie," Drew said, humouring her. Of course he knew it was impossible for Harry to fly with dragons or make animals appear out of thin air. Harry knew his Patronus would have landed him in Azkaban in England but he checked the law for America. He also checked the registrar and found out that Mr. Pickles, his brother and father were Squibs but had no knowledge of magic. It did register Tommy and Dil as being magical. Angelica was not listed so Harry thought she might be a Squib too or any magic she had was not powerful enough to register.

"It was a fake dragon created by myself and former friends as a retirement present for our school's former Keeper of the Keys," Harry explained, "he was in love with dragons and had been with the school for over fifty years so we decided to create something for him. I just used the dragon to tell a story."


	14. Ron's Trial

_This one-shot, written by my daughter Annabelle was a result of a challenge from Pixel and Stephanie Forever. She decided to write it, not wanting another excuse for extreme sex and violence from Mr. Pixel if he wrote it, and knowing him, he would have done._

 **RON'S TRIAL**

"Bring in the accused." Minster Shacklebolt said. It was a week since the downfall of Voldemort.

The doors to Courtroom 10 opened and three Aurors walked in escorting Ron. He was lead to a chair which chained him to it.

"This is a trial into the actions of one Ronald Billius Weasley, occupant of the Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. Interrogators Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, Nymphadora (there was the usual scowl) Tonks-Lupin, Acting Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Percy Ignatius Weasley, Acting Undersecretary to the Minister," Kingsley said, "Ronald Weasley is accused of High Treason, Cowardice in the Face of the Enemy and oath breaking. How does the accused plead?"

"Not guilty." Ron said.

"Mr. Potter, please present your case," Kingsley said, "Mr. Weasley will be given a chance to defend himself following your presentation under Veritserum."

"Very well Minister, but I would like it on the record that I do this on the utmost reluctance, the Weasley family have always been good to me in the past. I beg the forgiveness of Molly and Arthur Weasley, but Ron's actions have had serious consequences, even though I did not press for treason charges," Harry said. As Lord Potter, Harry was given the chance to try the case.

"On June 5th, 1997, following the death of Albus Dumbledore, Ron, along with my then fiancée Daphne Greengrass and friend Hermione Granger pledged to help me rid our world of Voldemort. Although Ron had been an insensitive git in the past, especially when it came to the Heir of Slytherin and Triwizard incidents, I felt his heart was sometimes in the right place. He did help save the Philosopher's Stone from a shade of Voldemort and he did come with me to the Chamber of Secrets. He stood by me when Professor McGonagall deducted a large number of points in my first year when Hermione and I helped Hagrid. He and Hagrid went to McGonagall to tell her the truth but she deducted points from me for getting them to lie for me. They wanted to make an Unbreakable Vow but I refused to allow them to do so. He also stood by me when the Ministry engaged their illegal smear campaign against me. Although looking back, I wonder if he was genuinely on my side or was he on their side but was undercover to gain whatever intelligence he could get? I genuinely believe at first he was my friend.

"After Voldemort took over the Ministry and appointed Severus Snape as Headmaster of Hogwarts, expulsion notices were sent to the four of us. Ron and Daphne were both expelled for their association with me while Hermione was expelled for being Muggle-born. I was expelled because of who I was. I found it strange that Ginny Weasley was permitted to remain but I theorise that it was security against potential rebellion by the adult Weasleys.

"Without giving too much away, Dumbledore had found out that Voldemort had found ways of achieving immortality. The two of us had gone on the night of his death to find one of the items involved but I later discovered that the item was a fake and there was a note left by a person known R.A.B. I give Ron this, when we were in hiding, he found out that R.A.B was in fact Regulus Arcturus Black, killed just before the downfall of Voldemort in the first war. He had removed the item and replaced it with a fake but was killed before he could destroy it.

"After we raided the Ministry to recover the item from Delores Umbridge who had stolen it and was pretending it was a family heirloom, Death Eaters found their way to our safe house so we had to go on the run.

"Ron, bless his socks, never realised what he was in for. While on the run, we would not have as much food as he was used too nor would we have comfortable beds. After two months, in which he constantly complained of not getting much to eat and not having achieved anything in our search for Voldemort's trinkets, decided to leave after a heated argument.

"The next day, while we were packing to leave, in order to go to a new location, we were ambushed by Snatchers. We were taken to Malfoy Manor where we met up with the Malfoys, Bellatrix Lestrange and to our surprise, Ron. He gave statements that made it clear that he had turned us in for 10,000 galleons and a big meal. Malfoy Snr gave him a sack of money and ordered a house elf to prepare him his meal."

Tonks stood up. "When we searched Mr. Weasley's accommodation, ten thousand galleons were found in his bedroom. None of the Weasley family knew he had it and it could not be accounted for."

Harry continued his story.

"Daphne, Hermione and I were placed in a dungeon which also contained Luna Lovegood, also betrayed by Ron months before, Ollivander the wand maker and a goblin called Griphook. I had a sudden brainstorm and called my house-elf Dobby, who had been forced to serve the Malfoys after the death of my parents. He was able to get us out. Luckily, our belongings were in a moleskin pouch Rubeus Hagrid had given me so everything was safe including Voldemort's trinket.

"Hermione had one of her brainstorms. She theorised that if Voldemort had given one of his trinkets to Lucius Malfoy to safeguard, then why not one to another of his most trusted Death Eaters? We all theorised it would be Bellatrix Lestrange, who worshipped the ground he stood on. We consulted Griphook who confirmed that storing these particular types of trinket was against the treaty between the Ministry and Gringotts.

"So we went to Gringotts to inform the chief goblin about it. What we didn't know at the time was that Ron was now working at his brother's shop in Diagon Alley. Daphne went to Gringotts in the open with Hermione and myself under my invisibility cloak. That is an heirloom which has been in my family for over a thousand years. Fred Weasley caught him calling the Aurors and tried to stop him. As a result, both Fred and his brother George were sent to Azkaban for helping Undesirable Number 1."

Lord Nott stood up. "If both these people are in Azkaban, then how do you know about it?"

Kingsley stood up. "Upon taking office, I checked the records and released anyone who was in there on trumped up charges. Both Fred and George Weasley told myself and Acting Head of the DMLE Tonks-Lupin that they were thrown into Azkaban for supporting Harry and were also subject to multiple sessions under the Cruciatus curse. I informed Mr. Potter who interviewed them under supervision for the purpose of this hearing."

"Ragnock, the chief goblin found the trinket in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and had it destroyed along with the first one we had discovered. He told us about other relics which could have been used. Voldemort had this obsession with the Founders. Ravenclaw's diadem had been lost for a while and the Grey Lady ghost told me that a man called Tom Riddle had brought it to Hogwarts but it had been tainted by Dark Magic."

"Who is Tom Riddle and what has he got to do with this?" someone asked.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name. The son of a Squib and a Muggle. The only true thing he did tell people that he WAS the Heir of Slytherin. Said Squib was the one of the last in his long line." Harry said. He continued the story.

"Daphne, Hermione and I went to Hogwarts to try and find this trinket and to our surprise Ron was there. He was in cohorts with Malfoy. Under my invisibility cloak, we found out that Voldemort had instructed Snape to reverse Ron's expulsion because of all the information he had given. We knew we had to be careful. Another one of my heirlooms from my parents is an enchanted map of Hogwarts that my father with his friends had made, which reveals the whereabouts of everyone in the castle. Ron knew about it, before my father left school, it had been confiscated by Filtch and never returned. Fred and George stole it from his office by chance. It revealed all the secret passages in and out of Hogwarts. Luckily, Ron had forgotten one passage - the Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow. He either forgot it or probably thought no-one would be stupid enough to use it. We found our way to the Room of Lost Things and found Ravenclaw's diadem and destroyed it with a special blade given to us by Ragnock.

"Upon making our way to leave, we saw Ron and Draco Malfoy attempting to force themselves upon Daphne's best friend. Breaking our cover, we saved her but they told their masters we were there. Snape had everyone brought to the Great Hall where he tried to convince the students or teachers to give information about our whereabouts. No-one spoke as they didn't know anything. McGonagall managed to overthrow Snape who retreated.

"Then the battle started, which I will not go into here. To our surprise, Ron came to us. After Hermione punched him, he told us that he only pretended to betray us to try and gain information. None of us believed him. To Hermione, he had committed the ultimate betrayal. When it looked like the battle was going wrong, he used a hidden Portkey to escape which was witnessed by over a dozen people. That was the last we saw of him until the battle was over. I received a tip-off that he was in Gringotts claiming I was dead and he wanted my will activated, a copy of which he claimed to have."

"What did this will say?" someone asked.

"It stated that Daphne put me under the Imperious Curse and love potions in order to marry her. The titles Lord Potter and Lord Black were to go to him along with everything I owned," Harry said, "What Ron forgot, was that during fourth year, our Defence teacher Alastor Moody, although he did turn out to be Barty Crouch Jr under polyjuice, put us all under the Imperious Curse and I was able to break free of it. Another useful Potter family heirloom also indicates if love potions or anything like them are being used and frees a Potter from their control.

"Naturally, Gringotts did not believe it as I had filed a different will earlier in the year during our visit and called upon me to declare it a fake. My genuine will, besides from a few bequests to certain people and organisations, leaves everything to Daphne. Therefore, I believe Ronald Weasley is guilty of being an oath breaker and attempted theft of the vaults of an Ancient and Noble House. Even though I refused to accept the Unbreakable Vow, the three did pledge an oath to help me. I reported him to Acting Director Tonks-Lupin when Minister Shacklebolt was sworn into office. I rest my case."

Tonks stood up. "We caught up with Mr. Weasley in his home at the Burrow where he was trying to pack as many belongings as he could, planning on trying to get away. As this court knows, upon questioning Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, both under the influence of Veritserum, confirmed Mr. Weasley's involvement."

Kingsley ordered the administration of Veritserum to Ron and the case for the defence started. Ron admitted he did genuinely want to be friends with Harry to start with but his feelings started to change over time. He felt Harry betrayed him over entering himself into the Triwizard although Harry had nothing to do with it. He hated that Harry had tainted himself by getting together with a slimy snake. As time went by, he decided to use his friendship for financial gain and eventually, over the last year, when he had not seen a knut of Harry's money, despite the fact Harry had funded Fred and George's joke shop, he decided to turn Harry in for the 10,000 galleon reward.

Ron confirmed everything Harry had said about him and he didn't even protest when Fred and George were sent to Azkaban. He had even asked for the joke shop to be turned over to him. It was refused and Bill Weasley took over the running of the shop.

He also confirmed his and Draco's attempted assault on Tracy Davies which had been interrupted. He then admitted fleeing Hogwarts during the battle but admitted killing Colin Creevy and cast the Cruiciatus curse on his sister Ginny and Luna Lovegood, the latter having joined the battle.

Kingsley had heard enough. "If you believe in the defendant's guilt, then raise your hands." Nearly everyone raised their hands.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you have been found guilty of all the charges against you. If the Dementors had not been killed off, I would have sentenced you to the Kiss. However, for your crimes, you are sentenced to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban Prison. Your wand will be snapped and your blood money confiscated and given to the people who suffered because of your actions." Kingsley said. He picked up Ron's wand and snapped it in two.

Fred Weasley stood up. "Minister, we have no desire for that traitor's blood money."

"So be it," Kingsley said, "the 10,000 galleons will be divided between Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Mr. Arthur Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley stood up.

"Before your son is taken to Azkaban, you have the chance to disown him from your family. If you do not wish to do so, that is your choice and there will be no stain upon your family name for his actions." Kingsley said.

"Take him away," Mr. Weasley said, "he is no son of mine."

Despite Mrs Weasley's protests, Ron was dragged out of the courtroom kicking and screaming. He was taken to a room where his magic was bound. Then, he was taken by Portkey to the dock which took prisoners to Azkaban. Upon arrival, he was locked in one of the high security cells. There, he spent the rest of his life with next to no food and no comforts. Several guards made it clear what they thought of oath breakers and people who betrayed their saviour.


	15. A Typical Order of the Phoenix Meeting

_Here's a nice tongue-in-cheek story. A nice creation of Annabelle which had me rolling around the floor laughing._

 **A TYPICAL ORDER OF THE PHOENIX MEETING**

Everyone stood up as Albus Dumbledore walked into the dining room of 12 Grimmald Place. Everyone sat down then Molly Weasley and her son Ron got on their knees and started kissing the hem of Dumbledore's robes as he sat down. Everyone looked at them disgusted. Eventually, the two took their places.

"Let this meeting begin." Dumbledore said, "Nymphadora - how goes the guard duty on Harry?"

"Well you silly old goat," Tonks said (always keen to show disrespect for her former Headmaster, also disliking the mention of her first name), "Leaving Harry with that bunch of magic hating Muggles has always and still is a very bad idea. They are still furious about what Fred and George's tongue extender toffees did to their son last year. Harry has been spending as much time as possible out of the house and visiting friends in the area."

"It is unsafe for Harry to leave the house. You must warn him of that Nymphadora." Dumbledore said.

" **DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA**!" Tonks shouted, her hair changing to bright red to reflect the change in temper, "You expect him to stay in his bedroom when it is very hot, his windows are welded shut and has no chance for air conditioners. He would have asked me for a cooling charm but he didn't want the Ministry to blame him for doing the magic. I will not stop him leaving the house. Sirius told me that James and Lily did not die to see their son treated like a convicted criminal. He also said they would not have wanted him to go to those magic haters."

Molly got down on her knees again and started kissing the hem of Dumbledore's robes.

"Master," she said, "Harry is 15 this year, he will get access to some of the Potter money, he also has his Triwizard winnings, are you sure he'll give us some?"

"I'm sure he can be persuaded to give you some Molly," Dumbledore said, "The goblins may not let us at his trust fund, but I'm sure Harry will make some generous donations with what he can get from the main Potter vaults this year."

"No chance of any Triwizard money," Fred said, "Harry considered it blood money so he donated it to a very worthy cause."

"What cause is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"He asked us not to tell." George said.

"I'm sorry Molly, but I can't take back the Triwizard winnings to whatever cause he donated it too," Dumbledore said, "but I'm sure something can be arranged about the main Potter money."

"Thank you my lord." Molly said, "Now, about Ron being prefect?"

"I'm sure a certain badge will be heading to Ron this summer." Dumbledore said.

"Albus!" McGonagall said, "I told you a million times, Ronald Weasley is not Prefect material. You've never gotten involved with this before. Mr. Potter will be the Gryffindor fifth year Prefect and if you override me on this again, I will use my powers to make sure that Draco Malfoy will not receive the badge either, which I noticed you promised Severus that he would."

"What about the Quidditch Captain badge?" Ron said, kissing the robes, making everyone sick.

"Mr. Potter will not be getting that this year Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "The badge is going to Angelina Johnson. Mr. Potter will be Deputy for when he receives the badge next year. Even if you do make the team this year Mr. Weasley, you will not be the Captain, as you will not be qualified to be Captain. Mr. Potter will be the captain and unless he parts with the badge, he will be captain until he leaves."

Ginny Weasley came into the room and started kissing Dumbledore's robes.

"Headmaster, you must help. Hermione is helping Harry plan a date with the Slytherin Ice Queen! You promised him to me!" she said, almost begging.

"Albus!" McGonagall said, "Did I hear that right? You promised Mr. Potter to Miss. Weasley here? I tell you, if James and Lily were here to hear this, they would hex you into the middle of next week. As it happens, I am aware of Harry's relationship with Daphne Greengrass. That is what he needs, a relationship with someone who is of a different house. She is not dark and neither is her family."

"What about Granger?" Ron said, "You did promise her to me." He and Ginny continued to beg at Dumbledore's feet. McGonagall continued to get angry.

"Mr. Weasley! Miss. Weasley! Get up and stop making fools of yourselves!" McGonagall shouted. Ron and Ginny got up. "You call yourselves Gryffindors? If we were at school, you'd get so many detentions, it'll make your head swim! Get up as well Molly and stop setting a bad example to your children. Until you lot start behaving yourself, this meeting is closed."

Fred Weasley decided to step in, "Mum, Ron, Ginny, for bootlicking above and beyond the call of duty, we award you the _Order of the Bootlickers, First Class._ " The twins threw a couple of Gallons on the floor and the three fought over them. Ginny eventually won.

Molly, Ron and Ginny then kissed Dumbledore's robes before leaving (and making everyone show the expression of being sick). Everyone else left, mostly to get away from the boot licking Weasleys.


	16. For Hire, Cheap Rates

I want to thank WhiteElfElder for the idea for this one, so you have him to blame for this.

 **FOR RENT, CHEAP RATES**

It was during his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Harry Potter saw Ginny Weasley walking through the school wearing a sign saying: "FOR RENT, CHEAP RATES".

He went to find his friends – twins Fred and George Weasley to request an explanation.

"Dad's pay got cut again," Fred said, "Mum wanted to sell Ginny into marriage to the highest bidder but no-one will sign marriage contracts with Weasleys since our great-great-great-grandfather tried to force a Potter into one using the Imperious curse. There's rumours there is still a blood feud with our families about it."

Harry never knew that piece of information and was determined to find out more later.

"So Mum decided to hire out Ginny for anything anyone at school wanted," George continued, "every knut goes home."

Over the week, Harry could see Ginny doing all sorts of jobs for everyone and getting a pittance. She carried books, cleaned clothes, did homework. Colin Creevey even commented that Professor Snape was paying her one knut a week to test potions and didn't care about the consequences. He confided in Harry that if he could afford it, he'd pay Ginny to model for him if it meant putting an end to everything. It was no secret she had been admitted to the hospital wing three times. Dumbledore refused to allow Professor McGonagall to put a stop to it.

One day, he could overhear his mortal enemy Draco Malfoy talking to his goon squad.

"The Yule Ball is coming up," he was heard to say, "I wonder how much that Muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley would charge for me to take his daughter to the ball.

"But Draco," one of his goons began, "I thought your family had an outstanding blood feud with the Weasleys – won't Arthur Weasley's pride prevent him from taking money from you?"

"True, but since Father convinced the Minister to cut Weasley's pay, they're so desperate for money, they'll agree to anything." Draco said.

Harry rushed away to find Colin Creevey. True, he was a pest when it came to the camera but after someone had words with him about it, he had been respectful regarding the camera and proved to be a good friend.

"Colin," Harry said, "fancy making some money and helping Ginny at the same time?" Harry asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Colin answered.

"I will give you fifty galleons – this will be pay for you to ask Ginny to the Yule Ball. I will pay for the best dress robes for the two of you." Harry said

"But third years can only go if asked by a fourth year or above." Colin told him.

"True, but providing you agree to my proposal, you will be going there as an official representative of House Potter." Harry continued.

"I don't understand you." Colin said

"I saw your photos of the First Task of the Triwizard. They were excellent. I got Hermione Granger to buy copies from you for me," Harry said, "something Professor Snape said once, about needing to keep track of my press cuttings. Now, I want to hire you as the official photographer of House Potter. Your job will be to take the only authorised photographs of myself and manage them. Since I am a Triwizard Champion, I will be expected to attend and open the dancing. I will arrange it for you and a date to attend the Ball on condition you act as a representative of House Potter. If the night goes well, I will take you on for the wage of six galleons a week with an additional twenty to go to your family. We'll teach Molly Weasley not to treat her daughter like a prostitute."

"Harry – you got yourself a deal!" Colin said, shaking Harry's hand.

Within the hour, Harry had got permission from Dumbledore to have Colin to attend the ball as the Potter's official photographer. Harry also did some checking and found out that students did not need their parent's permission to choose who they wanted to go with, so if Ginny wanted to go with Colin, she could.

Later that day, Colin asked Ginny to the ball and she accepted.

Two days later was the official announcement of the Yule Ball. Certain people already knew due to family connections or read the history books. As predicted, Draco Malfoy sent a letter to the Weasleys offering the five hundred galleons to take Ginny to the ball. Wanting the money, she accepted. That night, she wrote a letter to her daughter telling her she was to go to the ball with Malfoy. She quickly received a letter back saying she was going with someone else and that was the end of it.

"Arthur, what can we do?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Nothing," her husband said, "I've just been given a generous sum of money on condition we put an end to that insane scheme of yours about renting out our daughter. I told you it was a bad idea and as usual, you overrode me. We cannot decide her partner for the Yule Ball."

To McGonagall's pleasure, the news that Ginny was no longer for rent was announced the following day. Draco also got the message that his offer of five hundred galleons to take Ginny to the Yule Ball was rejected. As usual, his father did hear about it but Lucius couldn't do anything about it as a deal had not been made.

During the preparations for the ball, students tried to rent Ginny to help them with make-up and to get dressed, but she refused each and every time.

During the Yule Ball, Colin took lots of photographs. When it came to Harry, the older boy had given him strict rules as to when photos could be taken. Other champions approached him to take a few photos to send home. They too paid him a fair price.

How do you see this continuing?


	17. WARNING: Serious Ron Bashing Fic

_Something my daughter Annabelle worked on. This is in request from fellow members for a Ron bashing chapter so Ron lovers turn away now.  
_

 **SERIOUS RON BASHING FIC**

It was one month after the new term at Hogwarts had started. Professor McGonagall had called a staff meeting.

"I have some concerns to raise regarding Harry Potter." She said.

"So you've finally seen reason and accepted what I said about him having no place here?" Severus Snape asked.

"What is the problem Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Snape.

McGonagall passed two rolls of parchment around.

"These are Mr. Potter's first two homework assignments. As you can see, I gave them a top grade," she began. After everyone had looked at them, she passed another two around, "These have a very poor grade. Even worse than Ronald Weasley.

"I was approached by Neville Longbottom who informed me that after the first two homework assignments were returned, Mr. Potter had the appearance of someone who had been severely beaten up. He suspected Mr. Weasley beat him up. Mr. Longbottom has also informed me that Mr. Potter never eats as Mr. Weasley always takes his food." McGonagall finished.

"What did you tell Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked.

"I told him that without evidence, I couldn't do a thing," McGonagall said, "I would like all of you to keep an eye on things."

Then suddenly, a person appeared in a portrait.

"Professors, quickly!" the person said, "Ronald Weasley has gone berserk and is attacking Harry Potter!"

The staff rushed to the Gryffindor common room, entered it and saw Ron pinning Harry to the ground, punching him in the face again and again, other students afraid to do anything. Without hesitation, McGonagall stunned Ron and pulled him away. The others took a look at Harry and several of them carried him to the hospital wing. McGonagall turned to the students.

"Now, what's going on here?" she asked. Fred and George stepped forward.

"Hagrid gave Harry a bar of Honeydukes chocolate and Ron got mad because Harry didn't hand it over to him." Fred said.

"We tried to stop him but he was like a rampaging hippogriff," George continued, "There were no older students here to stop him. We've been wanting to talk to you about Ron, but Percy keeps telling us to mind our own business. He's been bulling Harry since the first day. He attacks Harry for doing homework, attacks anyone who tries to talk to Harry and he always takes Harry's food from the tables."

"Thank you," McGonagall said, "I will make sure he is dealt with."

* * *

Ron woke up to find himself in Dumbledore's office. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were there along with his parents.

"Let me at him!" he shouted, not realising who was there, "I want that chocolate!" He then realised who was in the room and stopped.

"Now Mr. Weasley, we know about the way you've treated Harry Potter. We want to know why." Dumbledore said.

"If you don't, all your privileges will be withdrawn and you will be grounded from now until the day you graduate." Mr. Weasley said, "Don't go looking at your mother, I'm taking charge here."

McGonagall told them all about what Neville told her plus what had been witnessed. She told him that as Harry was the heir to an Ancient and Nobel House, the charges could be serious. Harry could even call a blood feud.

Ron decided to confess. He said that he decided to abuse his friendship with Harry and make him the better person. He said that he took Harry's food as he didn't think Harry deserved it. He severely beat Harry up after he showed him up by doing better than him. He did tell them that Harry called him uncle at times, thinking it was his uncle doing the beating. He helped himself to Harry's vault key, intending on using it. When McGonagall gave Harry the spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he beat Harry up and ordered him to say he didn't want the post and to let Ron have it.

Ron got angry when Hagrid gave Harry a bar of chocolate and ordered him to hand it over. Harry refused and Ron attacked him in the common room. He didn't expect Percy to let it happen from the beginning. Finally he made Harry look bad by telling people that Harry wouldn't lower himself to hang out with riff-raff. He confessed to hitting people who tried to talk to Harry, two people were even pushed down the stairs. The next confession was that during Potions, he would sabotage Harry's potions to make him look bad and to encourage Snape's anger. His final confession was that he destroyed everything Harry owned that he could get away with and he had locked Harry's wand up in his own trunk, only giving it to him before a lesson when it was required, but mostly he didn't just to get Harry into trouble.

McGonagall had heard enough. She returned ten minutes later with Percy Weasley by the ear. There were numerous complaints about him abusing his Prefect badge being made by students who had gained the bravery to do so. Straight away, he confessed that Ron asked him how to outperform Harry and Percy had been the one to suggest violence. He also told the group that he gave Ron a pass, saying he could take Harry's wand, citing him to be a danger to himself and others if he was allowed to keep it between lessons. The pass was revealed to be a fake, there was no such rule.

McGonagall was livid. She was ashamed of the punishments she gave Harry for not having his wand or for either not giving in homework or homework that was bad. Both Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore looked as if they could have died of shame. Dumbledore looked into Ron's mind which confirmed everything.

"Ronald Wesley - for your actions against the Heir of an Ancient and Nobel House, you are hereby expelled. Mr. Potter is suffering serious problems due to his upbringing, thanks to the Ministry placing him with known magic haters," Dumbledore said, "your memory will be modified, magic bound and you will live with Muggles."

"Albus, please don't." Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"I can't ignore this Molly," Dumbledore said, "if Harry finds out I didn't do anything and he takes it further, and with numerous witnesses, especially Neville Longbottom, whose family is a key Potter ally, also due to the fact Minister Fudge's family are also Potter allies, Ronald could face Azkaban despite his age and your entire family could be removed from the magical world. I am reversing all detentions and points removed from Gryffindor caused by Ronald's actions." He pointed his wand at Ron and summoned Harry's vault key.

Dumbledore then turned to Percy and summoned his Prefect badge.

"You are stripped of your Prefect badge. Even thought you did nothing, your encouraging of Ron's actions make you as guilty as he is. As this is your OWL year, you will be permitted to remain at Hogwarts to take them, but you will be on strict probation. One infraction and you will be expelled. Do not let Harry know you were involved otherwise he can push for charges."

Mr Weasley stepped forward, "we will arrange to replace the belongings of Mr Potter that Ronald destroyed. I don't know how, but we'll do it."

Mrs Weasley added, "we'll do it even if we have to sell everything Ron and Percy owns to do it."

Ron went purple. Percy looked ashamed. He didn't know things were as bad as they were. By the end of the day, Percy's owl was given to Harry. Due to Hedwig's jealousy, he gave the owl to a student who couldn't afford one. Ron's collection of Chudley Cannons merchandise was sold for a pittance. His Quidditch magazines were also sold which raised more money in addition to his comics about mad Muggles. Scabbers the rat could not be sold as Hedwig led the other owls in a feast. It would never be known that Scabbers was in reality Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black would forever darken the walls of Azkaban. Ron's school books were sold to the bookshop who, upon hearing of what Ron had done paid the rest of the money towards replacing Harry's books.

* * *

"Albus, please talk to the boy," Mrs Weasley asked the following day, "please ask him if we home-schooled Ron, would he not press for further punishment?" Dumbledore was waiting for authorisation from the Ministry before committing to Ron's exile.

"I will ask him." Dumbledore said.

* * *

 _How do you see this continuing?_


	18. Harry and his Grandmother

_This is an old fav of mine. I intend on turning this into a full fic. I've changed the name of Harry's grandmother to the canon name now established by JKR on Pottermore but have changed circumstances so she is still alive._

 **HARRY AND HIS GRANDMOTHER**

October 31st, 1981

Euphemia Potter took a look at an instrument next to her bed before getting in. It was linked to her son and daughter-in-law's home which was protected by the Fidelius charm. When she heard Voldemort had marked them for death, she insisted they stay with her but they insisted on staying at the Godric's Hollow house under Fidelius, which Dumbledore swore was unbreakable. She quickly fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, an alarm sounded. Euphemia woke up with a start – the instrument next to her bed was informing her that her son's home was being attacked. She quickly put a dressing gown on, took a folder and put it in her handbag and disapperated.

She reappeared outside the Potter home in Godric's Hollow and she was stunned. The house was in ruins. Nervously, she walked in and was almost sick. On the stairs was her son James. She braved the rest of the house and walked up the stairs. She heard a crying sound coming from the nursery and walked towards it. In front of her was her daughter-in-law Lily along with a familiar set of robes. In a cot in front of her was her grandson Harry. She picked him up and soothed him and he quickly calmed down.

"Dobby!" Euphemia called out. A house-elf appeared out of thin air.

"How may Dobby serve Mistress Euphemia?" he asked.

"Master James and Mistress Lily have been murdered by Voldemort," she answered with deep sorrow in her voice, "I want you to clear this house and put it all in the Potter vaults. Tell the Gringotts goblins that Euphemia Potter has issued these orders." She then gave him a roll of parchment, "After you've done that, take these papers to the Ministry. It is to ensure Harry does not end up in the wrong hands."

"Dobby always willing to serve." The elf said before vanishing.

A crash could be heard. Euphemia went down the stairs and saw a huge shadow.

"Is that you Hagrid?" Euphemia asked.

"Ay, it's me." Rubeus Hagrid answered, "Dumbledore sent me. He just found out about the attack and discovered Harry survived."

"Harry did survive," Euphemia said, "Why are you here? I'm having the house dealt with."

"Dumbledore sent me to collect Harry – he's going to send the boy to his Muggle relatives." Hagrid answered.

"No you're not," Euphemia said, "I'm going to take him. He's my grandson and I will take care of him. Lily's sister has no legal standing."

"Very well," Hagrid said, "I'll inform Dumbledore." The gentle half-giant walked away.

Euphemia took her wand out and cast a spell on the house. Why James and Lily insisted on using that Peter as the Secret Keeper, she'd never know. She offered to be the Secret Keeper herself – her home was under Fidilius itself. Instantly, a new Fidilius charm was placed on it with her as the Secret Keeper. She would worry about James and Lily's bodies later. She returned to her home and summoned another house-elf.

"How may Blinky serve?" the female elf asked.

"I need you to pack some stuff for myself and Harry and take to Riverside please." Euphemia requested.

The elf vanished. Euphemia conjured a cot for Harry and put him in it where he slowly went to sleep. She would take him to St. Mungo's for a check-up the next day after her guardianship of him had been confirmed. Alone, she broke down.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Hagrid was reporting to Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was there with them.

"I'm afraid Euphemia is right Albus," McGonagall said, "As Lily's sister is a Muggle, she has no legal standing while Euphemia is still alive. You'll just have to trust her – I learnt alongside her and her scores were a lot higher than mine. She'll look after Harry well."

Euphemia Potter woke up the following morning a bit refreshed. She served Harry some breakfast while preparing to seal off the house.

An owl arrived with a letter telling her that she was now the legal guardian of Harry James Potter. After the boy finished his breakfast, she took him and went to St Mungo's. Euphemia went to a Healer she could trust (he was a cousin of hers).

The Healer waved his wand over Harry.

"He looks to be in fine shape Euphemia," he said, "there are some traces of Dark Magic around that scar. I dare not make any guesses about it until I can do a more detailed scan, but in theory, it could be where You-Know-Who tried to kill him."

"Can I trust you to keep this quiet?" Euphemia asked.

"Keep what quiet?" the Healer asked, "I only saw you to help arrange your son and daughter-in-law's funerals."

"Thank you." Euphemia said before picking up Harry and leaving.

She reappeared at Riverside – it turned out to be a canal boat. She was planning on retiring into it in a few years time and go across the canals of England. She entered the boat and put Harry down. He was sleeping.

"Dobby," Euphemia said and the house-elf appeared, "I need you to watch Harry for a while. Don't let anyone near him and prepare the boat for transport."

"Dobby always pleased to serve." The elf said.

"I need to pay one final trip first." She said before leaving.

Twenty minutes later, she was in Dumbledore's office.

"You have my sincere condolences over James and Lily's deaths." Dumbledore began.

"Thank you Headmaster. I've made arrangements for James and Lily's funerals and I've put the house under Fidelius. What I don't get is what destroyed Voldemort." Euphemia said.

"That's bound to be something we will never know. For Harry's sake..." Dumbledore began.

"No, I'm not letting Lily's magic hating sister have Harry. I am capable of raising him and I have help at hand if need be."

"I wasn't going to say that. I realise you can protect him better, anyhow, the Ministry won't let me send him to Muggles while a close magical blood relative is still alive. I was going to ask that you keep his appearances outdoors to a minimum for a while. According to Severus, the Death Eaters knew Voldemort was going to Godric's Hollow and if they find out someone lived while their master died, they will be after this person."

"I've got a plan to keep both of us safe Albus," Euphemia said, "As I said, I've put Potter houses under Fidelius and the goblins have locked down the vaults. One final thing – what's happened to Sirius Black? I've tried to make contact with him but I can't seem to find him."

"He was arrested earlier today for murdering Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles along with betraying James and Lily." Dumbledore answered.

"That's rubbish! Even if he did the first crime, he could never betray James and Lily. Pettigrew was the secret keeper – we changed it a week ago but kept it quiet." Euphemia said.

"I will see to it that Sirius is cleared of that crime, but he is still guilty of the other crimes." Dumbledore said.

"How was that guilt established?" Euphemia asked, "When was his trial?"

"Barty Crouch declared that a trial was not necessary," Dumbledore answered, "and ruled that he was to go straight to Azkaban."

"I want you to get him a trial as soon as possible," Euphemia said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a young boy to tend to."

She walked out of the office and grounds and returned to her boat.

A couple of days later, Euphemia received a message from her cousin to let her know that James and Lily were cleared for burial. That happened later that day with only a few friends in attendance. Euphemia decided to hold it as soon as possible to prevent the chance of free Death Eaters gate crashing. Only a select few were in attendance, herself, her friend Andromeda Tonks and her family, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

After the funeral was finished, Euphemia took one final look at the stone.

"I'll keep Harry safe, I give you my word." She said before slowly moving away. As soon as she left the cemetery, she returned to the boat and set it under way. She realised that the best thing to do was to keep on the move. When Harry was old enough, she'd begin to teach him his heritage. She'd teach him what magic she could then when he was eleven, he'd be ready to attend Hogwarts. She'd also make sure he was educated in Muggle ways too.

 **Ten years later**

The boat was now docked in Bristol. Euphemia had to rest because she had contracted the flu. Harry had gone to a Muggle chemist, not knowing any witches or wizards in the area to get some medicine and they wanted to keep the use of their house-elves and owls to a minimum. When he got back, there was an owl waiting for him. He took the letter from the owl who remained on top of the boat.

"Gran – it's here!" Harry said, re-entering the boat.

"That's good." She said with a weak voice. She didn't look well at all. Harry gave her some of the medicine which he had just brought.

"We're going to have to do something," Harry continued, "you've been ill for nearly a month. You're not getting any younger."

He went to a nearby table and wrote a letter. Harry then walked over to a snowy owl (they had brought her two years before) and told her to deliver the letter to Andromeda Tonks, a close family friend.

McGonagall walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus – I just saw the Potters at St. Mungo's." She said.

That sparked his interest. "Do you know why they were there?" he asked.

"It looked like Euphemia Potter was being admitted – she looked rather ill." McGonagall answered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Minerva," Dumbledore said, "Maybe living on that boat of hers is catching up with her. Maybe now she can be convinced to live in a proper house. Tell me, has Harry replied to his letter yet?"

"Not yet, but there is still time." McGonagall answered.

"He's probably worried about Euphemia to answer." Dumbledore added, "I know the deadline is in a couple of days time, but we'll give him until term starts to answer due to the circumstances."

Harry was sitting at the side of the room while Healers ran scans on his grandmother. Andromeda Tonks, a close family friend was also there. The Healers finished and walked over.

"Mrs. Potter has a severe case of pnomina . She's going to have to remain here for a few weeks. Then when she is discharged, then there is a case of your living arrangements. You can't live on that boat anymore." The Healer said.

"That settles it," Mrs. Tonks said, "As soon as you're discharged Euphemia, you and Harry are moving in with Ted, Nymphadora and I."

"I don't want to cause you any trouble." Euphemia said in a weak voice, "Besides, who is going to keep an eye on Harry while I'm in here?"

"Ted and I will look after him and when he starts at Hogwarts, Dora can keep an eye on him." Mrs. Tonks said.

"Thank you." Euphemia said. Harry gave her a look and she gave him one back. "You're going to Hogwarts. I'll be alright."

"Harry Potter." McGonagall said. Everyone watched as Harry walked to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on him. After what seemed to be an eternity, the hat shouted out GRYFFINDOR. With massive applause, he walked to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted by Percy Weasley.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said and food appeared at the House tables. Everyone grabbed food and began to eat. Ron Weasley started eating for ten people.

Dumbledore walked up to Harry as he was eating. Everyone looked as the Headmaster stood over them.

"Evening Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began. Harry turned around to face him. "I heard your grandmother was ill, I hope she gets better soon."

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry answered, "It's finally convinced her that living in Riverside is no longer an option and so we've moved in with some family friends until something is sorted out."

"That's good to hear Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "Anyhow, continue to enjoy this lovely feast." He went back to the staff table.

Severus Snape looked through the register and called out names. He looked as he came to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity," He said, speaking every word slowly, "I hope your grandmother gets better soon Mr. Potter, she helped me gain my Potions apprenticeship."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what is the purpose of Polyjuice Potion?" Snape asked.

"It allows you to change your appearance for one hour but you need the hair of the person you intend to chance into."

"Correct, name three additional ingredients that is used to make Polyjuice."

"Shredded boomslang skin, powdered bicorn horn and lacewing flies."

"Correct again, final question – how can you tell the difference between the real person and a person under Polyjuice?"

"There is no way of telling the difference unless you agree on a password or security question with the real person. My grandmother and I have such a question for each other in case we get separated. You should also keep an eye on their behaviour. If they do not act in the way you know them to act, then it is a sign."

"Well done Mr. Potter, three points to Gryffindor. It's good to know someone has been reading ahead. For a bonus point, what can be a dangerous side effect of Polyjuice?"

"You never put a hair from an animal in – it'll turn you into a human version of that animal and it can take a lot longer for the effects of Polyjuice to wear off." Harry said.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Another point to Gryffindor. Weasley!" Snape suddenly turned his attention to Ron Weasley.

"Yes sir?" Ron asked.

"Tell me Mr. Weasley, what potion can be used to resist the effects of the Imperious curse?"

Ron thought for a moment then gave his answer. "There isn't any. You just need a strong mind to try and break it."

"Correct. One point to Gryffindor. There have been attempts to create such a potion, but all attempts have been unsuccessful."

Harry sat in a chair in Dumbledore's office while the Headmaster and Mrs. Tonks were having an argument. McGonagall was also there.

"For the final time Albus," Mrs. Tonks said, "Harry is NOT going to the Dursleys."

"With Euphemia still very ill, he needs to be with other family," Dumbledore protested, "The Dursleys will look after him."

"I said NO!" Mrs. Tonks shouted, "Euphemia is still his legal guardian. She has given me power to deal with his living arrangements and he is staying with us. We are his family. The Dursleys are not family to him – Petunia cut all ties with Lily who would not want her son to live with them."

"If there is no convincing you?" Dumbledore asked and then realised that it was a stupid question. "Very well. May I ask you to just be careful?"

"What sort of person do you think I am?" Mrs. Tonks asked, "Just because one sister became a Death Eater, you think I'm going to let something happen to Harry? I would rather die than let that happen."

Mrs. Tonks left the office and Harry followed her. She was very offended by Dumbledore's suggestion.

"Harry, I'm going to check on Euphemia and hopefully, when you get off the train in a few days, she'll be there to greet you." She said.


	19. Harry's Awakening

_**This is a little something I came up with based on a certain game and an episode or two of TV shows. There is scope for it to continue however. A prize to the one who guesses what the crossover is.  
**_

 **Harry's Awakening**

Two people, Marin and Tarin (daughter and father) were walking along the beach one sunny day following a raging thunderstorm the previous night. Tarin was sure he had seen a ship destroyed in the storm.

They walked towards the water and saw a young man laying half on the sand, half in the water. They checked him and found he was still alive, but unconscious.

Together, they managed to get him back to their home and into a bed. They kept watch over him for several hours, then he started shaking as he began to wake up.

"Harry, Harry." Marin said, "It's alright."

The young man finally woke up and sat up. He looked around to find himself in a small room with a young girl who looked like she was his age and an older man – her father.

"Easy – you've been asleep for many hours Harry." Tarin said.

"How do you know my name?" the boy asked.

"When we found you, you were holding this piece of wood – it has your name on it." Tarin said, passing it over – it had the words HARRY JAMES POTTER inscribed on it. Harry took it and felt a flow of power passing through him.

"Where am I – is this Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Hogwarts? Never heard of it," Marin said, "You're in our home in Mabe Village on Koholint Island."

Harry looked at Marin and thought she looked like Ginny Weasley while Tarin looked like Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the doors to the hospital wing burst open and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall carried in a young man and put him down on a bed. Poppy Pomfrey came through.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We think he's been poisoned. He was found in the corridors." Dumbledore said.

Pomfrey rushed around, giving the person poison antidotes. Within ten minutes, she had finished.

"That should do it." She said.

"Why isn't he recovering?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know why –he seems to be in a deep sleep. We'll have to wait and see if he chooses to wake up – he has to want to wake up."

"We need to find some way to cover this up – Delores will have a field day when Mr. Potter misses her next lesson and detention." McGonagall said.

"We'll have to send him back to the Dursleys and make up some excuse." Dumbledore said.

"We send him there Albus," McGonagall said, "and we won't be waiting for him to wake up, we'll be waiting to arrange his funeral."

"Albus," Poppy said, "He can stay in my office. As you know, staff members – Ministry or teaching are not permitted in the boundary of a medical professional's private office."

"Good idea." McGonagall said.

"I'll have his belongings and owl brought here." Dumbledore said, "Hedwig won't go anywhere without Mr. Potter and if he finds out something has happened to her, it'll destroy him."

"What do we do about Delores?" McGonagall said, "She'll turn the castle inside out to find him when he misses her next lesson."

"What we need is a discreet memory charm," Dumbledore said, "Thanks to Cornelius, she now has the power to expel students. We'll make her think that following an outburst about Voldemort in her last class, she expelled him."

* * *

Within half-an-hour, Harry's trunk along with Hedwig were in Madam Pomfrey's office. Harry had also been set up in there. The staff members in the know took an oath not to say a thing. It was decided not to tell Ron or Hermione anything in case someone attempted to use Veritserum on them or Occlumency. They were just told that Umbridge had expelled him and that he was in an unmentionable place with a certain dog and wolf while he was making arrangements to move overseas to continue his education. Said dog and wolf were informed of what was happening and was told that if Harry didn't wake up within two weeks, he would be brought to Grimmwald Place.

"When he awakes," Poppy said, "You can convince him to give a statement about the blood quill that was used on him."

"I told him to keep quiet about that," McGonagall said, "You never know what the Ministry will do."

During the evening meal, Dumbledore managed to alter Umbridge's memories to make her think she had expelled Harry the previous day. She made a major song and dance about it. The news made _The Daily Prophet_ the following day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was walking around Mabe Village. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. There weren't too many houses, in fact, he only counted half a dozen. One house had a smaller building connected to it and chained to a post outside was a moving canon ball which was behaving like a dog.


	20. Hero Quest

_While going through my mother's attic, I found an old board game I used to play in my youth entitled Hero Quest which is set in the world of magic and thought it could be modified by magic like chess. Hero Quest is owned by MB Games (don't know if they still exist). This is set during Fourth Year after the Goblet of Fire has decided the champions. Please note Harry was NOT selected to be a champion. Mild Ron and Hermione bashing, but Hermione is jealous._

 **HERO QUEST**

Cedric Diggory walked into the Great Hall to find a crowd standing over the Gryffindor table. He went to a fellow Hufflepuff and asked what was going on.

"Harry Potter brought in an enchanted Muggle board game and has challenged a member of each house to join him in a game." She said.

Cedric went over to the table and saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with a piece of parchment in his hand. With him was Ernie McMillian of Hufflepuff, Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin and Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick was also there, also holding a piece of parchment. There was a board game on the table, with four figures at specific points.

"What's this about?" Cedric asked.

"Apparently," Ginny Weasley said, "It's a board game called Hero Quest set in the world of magic. There are four characters and they have to make their way to the exit, which is those steps. There is a barbarian, wizard, elf and dwarf. From what I can make out, they roll the dice and use the parchment to move their figures. After they all have a go, Professor Flitwick, who is an evil wizard has a go."

"Dice roll!" Ernie said. A pair of dice rolled and then stopped, indicating that he had three moves. Pressing his wand against the parchment, he moved his character (elf) forward a step. It was now next to a door.

"Open door." He said. The door opened and after pressing his wand against the parchment, the elf entered the room and moved two steps. It was empty, no other way out.

"Search for treasure." He said. Suddenly, a monster appeared and attacked.

" _The enemy attacked missed._ " A voice said.

"End go." Ernie said.

It was now Daphne's go. "Dice roll." She said. Six moves. She moved her character (wizard) towards another door and opened it then entered the room. "Search for doors." She said. A door appeared in a wall. "End go."

Professor Flitwick studied the board. Both Harry Potter (barbarian) and Ernie had monsters in their rooms but he could only attack one. Harry had three life points left (having lost one thanks to a rock fall and two thanks to attacks) while Ernie had four.

"Attack barbarian." He said. A different set of dice rolled and landed on a sword and a shield. Both barbarian and monster figures started fighting, but the barbarian blocked the monster.

" _Your attack was blocked._ "

"Dice roll." Harry said. Twelve moves! But there was no way out of the room and he couldn't search for doors while Flitwick's monster was in there.

"Attack orc." He said. The battle dice rolled again and showed two swords. The barbarian swung his sword and decapitated the orc.

"End go." Harry said.

Some of the teaching staff were now watching and were very interested. Some students from Beaubatons and Durmstrang were also watching.

"Can you help each other on here?" one student asked.

"Not on this level, but in others, you can if you're in the same room, like against a monster or the wizard or elf can use a healing spell on a fellow player." Harry answered.

Cho's dice roll gave her nine moves. She also ended up in an empty room.

"Search for treasure." She said.

"Big mistake," a Ravenclaw said, "Look what happened to McMillian after he searched!"

" _You have found 200 gold coins_."

It was the first time most of them noticed money bags in front of them and the noise of coins could be heard in Cho's.

"They playing for real galleons?" someone asked.

"I heard Potter's giving out prize money."

"End go." Cho said.

"Dice roll." Ernie said. Four moves. He took his elf out of the room and went further down the border passage.

"Search for traps." He said.

" _Your search has revealed nothing._ "

"End go."

It was now Daphne's go again. "Dice roll." She said. Ten moves. She took the wizard out of the door she had discovered in her previous go and found a passage which led to several blocks of rubble and a door being guarded by an orc. Looking at both her map and the board, she noticed she was out of reach of the orc but he could come to attack her. She noticed she was near the centre of the maze. She moved towards the orc.

"Attack with magic." She said. A list of spells appeared. "Cast fire spell on orc."

Her wizard cast a spell on the orc which burst into flames.

"End go."

Flitwick studied the map but realised there was nothing he could do.

"Roll dice." Harry said. Five moves. That was better he thought to himself. "Search for doors." A door appeared in the wall and he moved the barbarian through it. Looking at where he was, he noticed that Daphne's wizard was nearby.

"End go." Harry said.

It was at this point Professor Snape came in and went over to see what all the fuss is about. He didn't notice Professors Spout, McGonagall and Dumbledore watching and Flitwick participating.

"I should have thought you were behind this Potter!" he said, "Thirty points.."

A Slytherin student hushed Snape – it was Draco Malfoy.

"Professor – not now – Greengrass is about to thrash Potter at this!" he said. Both Ernie and Cho had finished their turns with only a couple of moves each. Daphne had moved her wizard to the door being guarded by an orc, opened it and entered. There was a staircase in the centre of the room. She studied her map and it showed she had just about enough moves to make it. As everyone watched, the wizard walked the final ten steps and stepped onto the staircase.

" _Congratulations wizard, you are the first to exit the maze. You are rewarded with 100 gold coins._ "

Daphne's money bag was filled with one hundred galleons. Ten minutes later, the barbarian, elf and dwarf had also exited the maze, but with no reward.

Harry consulted his parchment. "The final tally is, Daphne has won 220 galleons, Cho has won 200 galleons and Ernie has won fifty."

There was a round of applause from the Slytherins.

"Are there any more levels to this?" Daphne asked, "I found this very fun."

"There are another eleven levels to this," Harry said, "Plus a set of expansion packs with even more."

"Same time next week?" Ernie asked.

"Sure." Harry said, "The next level is called _The Rescue of Sir Ragnar_."

"POTTER!" Snape shouted, "Thirty points for bringing in Muggle rubbish and I will be recommending criminal charges for enchanting Muggle items!"

"Severus!" Dumbledore said, "I don't think a loss of points is required here. The points deduction is revoked. I believe thirty points to all houses who participated plus an additional twenty points for Mr. Potter for promoting inter-house unity. I see no reason why these games shouldn't be allowed to continue. I have been shown Ministry paperwork which proves the legality of this game."

"I'd be happy to carry on playing this game once a week with Mr. Potter, Miss. Chang, Miss. Greengrass and Mr. McMillian, providing there isn't something more important on." Flitwick said.

The students left the room talking among themselves, mostly about the fact that Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor at something since Harry Potter started attending Hogwarts and without the need for cheating.

Harry took Daphne's hand and led her out of the hall. Everyone knew that she and Harry were dating since second year but didn't say or do anything, even though it was a Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing.

"Did you let me win?" she asked.

"No!" Harry said, "Although the pre-defined maps determine where monsters and traps appear, you won on pure luck and talent."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a voice shouted. It was Hermione Granger. The couple stopped.

"Don't you realise how many laws you've broken?" she asked.

"It's perfectly legal," Harry said, "I consulted Mr. Weasley this summer and because this is the only copy of the board game to be enhanced by magic, it's legal. The only thing 'illegal' about it was that I used magic during the summer to enchant it."

"Then why didn't you get expelled for using magic in a muggle household?" Hermione asked referring to the Dursleys, Harry's magic hating relatives.

"Because my dear 'Mione," Harry said, using the nickname she hated, "I only spent one hour at Privet Drive before going to the Greengrass Manor."

Hermione was about to start again but Harry held up his hand.

"Hermione, I don't want another lecture – I've already had one from Dumbledore over the matter but I am not returning to Privet Drive and that is final."

What Harry didn't tell her that Vernon met him at King's Cross, told him about Petunia and Dudley's deaths following an accident and said he was on his own.

"Why don't you try and make a magical version of a game?" Harry suggested.

* * *

The following week, everyone was gathered around the Hufflepuff table for the next level in the game. Harry read out the instructions for the new level.

 _The Rescue of Sir Ragnar_

 _Sir Ragnar, one of the Emperor's most powerful knights has been kidnapped._

 _He is being held prisoner by Ulag, the Orc Warlord. You are to find Sir Ragnar and bring him back to safety._

 _Prince Magnus will pay 200 gold coins to the character who rescues Sir Ragnar. The reward may be split among the other adventurers but no reward will be paid out if Sir Ragnar is killed while escaping._

"You will note that you have the gold coins you earnt in _The Maze_ and can use them to buy weapons. Your tally of real galleons remain unaffected." Harry said. He declined to buy any weapons.

Ernie spent all of his gold coins for a crossbow for his elf, Daphne brought a staff for her wizard while Cho also declined to buy anything. Ernie and Daphne also selected their magic spells.

Seconds later, the staircase appeared on the board towards one of the sides and the four characters were placed around it.

"Dice roll!" Harry said. He could only move two spaces. Ernie took his turn and was able to go into the next room which had a table plus two orcs. Taking their turns, both Cho and Daphne were also able to go into the other room.

Daphne took her wizard next to the orc (she had 12 moves and moved 7 spaces).

"Select staff and attack orc." She said. Her wizard animated and attacked the orc. It vanished as the wizard killed it.

"End go." Daphne said.

Professor Flitwick moved the orc and set it to attack Daphne. She was unable to mount a defence and lost a body point.

"Dice roll." Harry said. He had ten moves. He took his barbarian into the other room and next to the orc. "Attack orc."

 _Your attack was blocked._

"Dice roll!" Ernie said. He ended up with five moves. He studied the room layout and realised he would never make it out of the room, then he looked at his list of spells. One of them was _Walk Through Walls_.

"Spell cast – Walk Through Walls on myself."

He then moved his elf towards the far right wall and walked through. A treasure chest appeared in the room along with a door plus an orc.

"Oh crap." He said, "End go."

"Dice roll." Cho said. Three moves. She moved to the orc and selected attack mode. She succeeded in killing the orc. "End go."

Daphne's go began with 9 moves. "Search for treasure." She said.

 _You searched for treasure but found nothing._

She moved her wizard into the next room. She didn't have the _Walk Through Walls_ spell – Ernie had picked that group. There was a cupboard and another door in the room.

Professor Flitwick moved his orc to Ernie who was successful in blocking it.

"Dice roll." Harry said. He took his barbarian into the next room. "Search for treasure."

 _You searched the room and found a crossbow in the cupboard._

"End go."

After his dice roll, Ernie took his elf to the orc and attacked it and succeeded in killing it. "End go."

Cho took her elf into the next room. Daphne then took her go and left the room and ended up in a passage. Thanks to her 12 moves, she was able to go a reasonable distance.

Flitwick looked and realised he couldn't do anything.

Harry took his barbarian out into the passage way but couldn't go far.

In his room, Ernie searched for treasure.

 _You searched the treasure chest but it was empty._

The elf left the room and found himself just near an orc. Ernie knew that because he searched for treasure, he also couldn't fight in this go. "End go."

Cho took her dwarf into the corridor but also couldn't go far. Daphne took her go and moved her wizard out of the passage. She could see Ernie's elf. She knew the orc was there but didn't want to risk wasting a spell if the wizard couldn't directly see it.

Professor Flitwick rubbed his hands. He had a reputation as a very good guy but relished the chance to be the bad guy for once. He moved the orc and attacked Ernie. The elf lost a body point – he had to be careful, he had lost two body points in the previous level and only had two left.

Harry took his turn and moved his barbarian into a good position.

"Attack mode – select crossbow and attack orc." He said. The orc didn't know what was coming as the crossbow bolt fired and killed the orc.

"You owe me one." Harry said.

"Thanks." Ernie said.

"That's the spirit of teamwork." McGonagall said.

Suddenly, the voices of Fred and George Weasley could be heard. They were putting bets on who would rescue Sir Ragnar and if Harry would 'accidently' get him killed before escaping. Professor Flitwick turned around and silenced the two plus put them in a body bind.

"Thank you professor." The four said. But the twins had done their damage. They had distracted Ernie so much, he went the wrong way and ended up next to a rockfall.

Cho took advantage and used her large number of moves to go the opposite direction but ended up facing a new creature – two goblins, but nothing like the Gringotts goblins.

"Attack mode." She said, attacking the first goblin. She succeeded in killing it.

Daphne took her wizard nearby. But she couldn't do much. Flitwick moved the second goblin along and attacked Cho but the attack failed.

Harry moved the barbarian closer to the area but also couldn't do anything. Ernie took his go and moved the elf a few steps.

"Search for treasure." He said. He was hoping that despite going the wrong way, he might find some treasure.

 _While you were searching, a monster crept up on you and attacked._

And with that, an orc appeared and attacked Ernie, taking one of his body points.

Cho attacked the second goblin and killed it. She then took the dwarf through the nearest door. There was another goblin.

Daphne followed her into the room but because she rolled high, she walked into the room to the right. There was another new monster – a Ferma.

"Spell cast – fire spell on Ferma!" she said. The fire spell did it's work and the monster was destroyed.

Flitwick used his monsters to attack both Cho and Ernie. Both attacks were successful, but Cho lost one body point, but Ernie was not so lucky. His final body point was taken and his elf died.

"Blast it!" he said, "Why did I forget those bloody healing spells?"

Harry addressed the audience. "Ernie has earnt a total of 50 galleons in the game. He will play no further part in this level but if he wishes to continue the game, it will cost him 20 galleons to be resurrected for the next level."

"I'll think about it alright Potter?" Ernie asked. Harry nodded.

Harry took his go and went into the room where Cho was facing the goblin. He moved over and was able to attack and kill it. Cho took her go and went into the room on the left.

"Looks like Chang's got herself out of the frying pan into the fire." One student said. The room was filled with monsters. Daphne took her go and searched for doors. One opened and she went through it. A voice told her that she had found Sir Ragnar and had to move him to the exit.

Flitwick attacked Cho and she lost another body point. Now Daphne had found Ragnar, Harry and Cho decided to make their way back to the exit. Ten minutes later, Daphne made the final moves to get Sir Ragnar to the exit.

 _Congratulations wizard. You have rescued Sir Ragnar and Prince Magnus has awarded you 200 gold coins. Do you wish to share?_

Daphne thought about it for a minute. She then decided to keep it for herself. There was a round of applause from Slytherin house.

"I think Mr. Potter deserves fifty points to Gryffindor for excellent charm work," Flitwick said, "Your mother would have been very proud of you, she was excellent at charms herself."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said, "If there is demand from fellow students, then I will offer a limited number of these games. Please send me an owl if interested, but distribution will be on a first come, first serve basis. All money will be donated to St. Mungo's."

Fred and George Weasley looked on with interest. They were thinking of 'borrowing' the game, make their own copies of it and replicate the charms, then sell it on, maybe add some pranks as a consequence for losing.

"In the event of the game coming to market, Fred and George Weasley are not authorised to sell copies, so please don't approach them." Harry said, knowing what Fred and George were thinking. A lot of people laughed. He turned to Ernie.

"Want to continue?" Harry asked.

"No thanks," Ernie said, "the game was fun though so put me down for one please."

"All participants in this testing will get a free copy as a thank you." Harry said.

"Please note that there will be no game next week as the first task of the Triwizard is on that day. We will hopefully be able to continue the game the week after." Flitwick said.

* * *

Everyone left the Great Hall. Harry and Daphne went to go outside, determined to make the most of the nice weather to have a fly when a familiar voice could be heard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry groaned as Hermione Granger came over.

"Before you say anything Hermione," Harry said, "I've checked with various legal sources, including Mr. Weasley and Amelia Bones and they tell me that as long as it remains in the hands of wizards, there is nothing illegal about it and it will not violate the Statue of Secrecy."

"Harry, could you excuse us for a moment please?" Daphne asked, "Hermione and I need to have a word in private."

"Alright, I'll go and get my broom and meet you back here." Harry said. He gave Daphne a quick kiss before going up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"What have you got against Harry and I?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione answered.

"You know what I mean. You and Weasley don't like the fact Harry likes to spend time with me over the two of you. I understand Weasley's feelings, as he's been taught by his mother to dislike anyone in Slytherin but I thought you of all people would see past house rivalries. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have given Slytherin House a very bad name but remember, not all Death Eaters came from Slytherin."

"Until you came along, Harry was my best friend and he was also Ron's." Hermione countered, "Now, he won't spend time with us. He didn't want to spend time at the Burrow this summer, you having foolishly convinced him to move out of his relative's house and move into your house. He does better at his lessons and is beating me in classes other than Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Harry's uncle threw him out and why would Harry want to go to the Weasley house after Molly Weasley sent him a Howler demanding he dump me because she promised her daughter that she would be able to have him?" Daphne asked.

"Harry's uncle would never do that. She would never do a thing like that." Hermione said, defending the woman who invited her to spend some time at her home during the summer.

"So, you think his relatives should be allowed to lock him up like a prisoner and starve him?" Daphne asked.

"Whatever you heard about Harry being treated like a prisoner are lies!" Hermione said, determined to defend authority figures.

"As it happens Miss. Granger," a voice said, it was Dumbledore, "after you were petrified, Harry did receive a Howler from Molly Weasley about his relationship with Miss. Greengrass. Harry doesn't know this, but I know for a fact that Ronald Weasley sends her an owl once a week reporting that Harry is still with Miss. Greengrass but I make sure Harry doesn't receive the Howlers she sends. I've had words with her, but she's got it in her head that Harry and Miss. Ginerva Weasley should be together. I personally think he and Miss. Greengrass make a nice couple, it helps promote inter-house friendships. As for Miss. Greengrass convincing Harry to leave his relatives house, she never did anything of the sort. Mr. Vernon Dursley did indeed throw Harry out of his house this summer following the deaths of his wife and son in an accident and I shouldn't have told you this."

"Wouldn't Harry's best interests be served by living with him?" Hermione asked.

"No," Dumbledore said, "Vernon Dursley hates Harry with a passion and had never really accepted him into his household. He was only placed with them to prevent freed Death Eaters from claiming custody. Also, Mr. Dursley has admitted locking Harry up like a prisoner. When Vernon Dursley threw him out, Harry used the Knight Bus to go to the Greengrass family, who approached me and I filed the custody papers allowing him to become their ward.

"As for his classes, it's been traditional for Potters to take Ancient Runes for centuries and if he wants to take Arithmancy, then it's his choice." Dumbledore finished.

"I also know about the way you and Weasley acted when he got the Firebolt last Christmas." Daphne added.

"It was out of concern for his safety," Hermione said, "It was no doubt sent by Sirius Black!"

"If you had bothered asking him, it was I who sent it to him." Daphne said.

"Impossible – those Firebolts cost over 1,000 galleons. Why spend that much on him?" Hermione asked.

"Not that it's any of your concern, it clearly came with a card with MY name on, also, my father OWNS the company that makes it and had no problem giving me one to give to my boyfriend. I notice you and Weasley give him sweets which he doesn't want and what Weasley does give him is already mostly eaten. I know for a fact he hates chocolate frogs and only gets them for the cards. If you want your friendship with him to continue, then you need to stop your dislike of me. Finally, tell Weasley to stop stealing from him. It's mostly to preserve the Weasley's good name that Harry hasn't pressed charges."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked.

"Harry does still have friends in Gryffindor."

Harry came back down a few minutes later. As he and Daphne walked outside, Dumbledore took Hermione aside.

"Miss. Granger, please inform Ronald Weasley that stealing will not be tolerated and if I hear about it again, then _I_ will have charges filed against him." Dumbledore said before leaving.

* * *

A letter arrived for Hermione a few days later. She opened it and read it.

"Is it something to do with your official complaint about Harry's game?" Neville Longbottom asked, knowing she had sent one having been asked which department to go to.

"They confirm the game is fully legal unless it gets into the hands of Muggles," she said, "Harry has all the permits needed to sell the game and apparently, some of them plan to buy one from him. It also says that experimentation involving other players is legal as long as someone in a position of respect, like a Hogwarts Headmaster or Head of House is consulted. Professor Flitwick has already reported to the Department of Sports and Games that Hero Quest is a very good game, well put together and sees no reason why sales should not be permitted."


	21. Hedwig Catches the Snitch

**HEDWIG CATCHES THE SNITCH**

Harry Potter was standing in the Gryffindor stands looking very bored. The latest game - Ravenclaw vs Slytherin had been going on for seven hours with no-one looking close to catching the Snitch. He was wishing he could go to the library and get some homework done but it was a school rule Umbridge passed that unless you were serving detention or were in the hospital wing, you had to attend the Quidditch games. He came to the conclusion she had passed it to rub salt in Harry's face after she issued a life ban.

He considered doing something to get himself detention on purpose, but Snape would probably have him attend just so Malfoy could be seen to show off his skills, not that he had any (he was caught adding an enchanted arm to his broom but Umbridge let him off and allowed him to use it).

He looked around and saw the Snitch. Both Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang flew towards it and crashed into each other. Suddenly, a snowy white owl could be seen. It was Harry's owl Hedwig. She flew towards the snitch and caught it with her beak. There were many gasps from the crowd. Harry knew trouble was brewing and he would be at the centre of it. Hedwig flew over to him looking very pleased with herself.

The trouble came an hour after the match finished. Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office where the Headmaster along with McGonagall, Snape, Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy were.

"I demand you expel Potter and kill his owl for interfering with a Quidditch game!" Lucius Malfoy shouted.

"Why? I had nothing to do with it." Harry protested.

"That animal is your pet so is your responsibility and I demand it be destroyed!" Mr. Malfoy shouted.

"Lucius," Dumbledore said, "There are no grounds for Mr. Potter to be expelled. He cannot control what his owl does. Your request for the owl to be killed for catching the Snitch has to be carefully considered though."

"There is nothing to consider Headmaster," Umbridge said, "It is clearly a dangerous animal and must be destroyed."

"I'm afraid you can't do that _Delores_ ," Harry said, "Hedwig did not attack anyone, she just caught an object in the sky. There is nothing illegal about it. Killing her would not be legal, especially considering that on August 1st, 1991, Hedwig bonded with me as my familiar. Killing or attempting to kill the familiar of a member of an Ancient and Nobel House can result in the offender being sentenced to prison for twenty years plus a fine of ten thousand galleons."

"How did you know that?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"I read a book on familiars Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, "Nothing illegal about that unless you've paid off the Minister to make reading illegal for me?"

Everyone in the room knew Harry was right. There was no way Hedwig could be legally killed. Lucius looked as if he had decided the topic of his next discussion with Fudge. (He did try to make reading illegal for Harry but Fudge couldn't do it as if he made reading illegal for Harry, he would have to make reading illegal for everyone at Hogwarts.)

"How about a compromise?" Dumbledore began, "How about Mr. Potter's owl be confined to the owlery for a week and he make a private apology to Draco?"

"No," Harry said, "I see no reason why I should apologise to Draco. Also, Hedwig never delivers mail since Umbridge here has taken to intercepting my mail." The fact no-one commented on it confirmed his guess that Dumbledore knew about it.

"Your owl affected his chances of being spotted by a professional scout." Mr. Malfoy said.

"That's a laugh. Draco's already been spotted by the scouts and so have I," Harry said, "When I accepted the position of reserve Seeker at Puddlemere United, I was told that Draco's cheating would prevent him from being hired anywhere."

"I thought I gave you a life ban from Qudditch Mr. Potter." Umbridge said.

"You may well think that _Delores_ ," Harry said, "But I was taken on during the summer and also, after you issued your ruling, I contacted my manager who checked on things with the Ministry. It appears that you have no power to issue such a ban."

"Then why did you not protest?" Umbridge asked.

"Simple – I wanted a break to concentrate on my exams," Harry answered, "Ginny Weasley is doing a good job in my place.

"But this is not the subject of this discussion. Hedwig did nothing illegal, she could probably tell that I was bored, waiting for the match to finish. Everyone else was bored too, but sadly, you made it a rule that in the exception of detention or illness, students have to attend the games. I did nothing illegal - I had no idea she would do this, although she is a really clever owl to be able to catch a fast moving object like the Snitch. I don't think I have a case to answer. Now, if you don't mind, I have homework to finish. Good day."

Harry left the headmaster's office leaving both Malfoy and Umbridge silent. They all knew Harry was right - no crimes had been committed and Harry had no case to answer.

To Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and certain members of Slytherin House, Hedwig was a hero. That evening, Gryffindor decided she deserved an honour guard. Members of the Gryffindor team walked into the Great Hall with Hedwig on Harry's head, looking very regal, wearing an owl sized Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. Lavender Brown had made it and on the back, it had the number 8 and Hedwig's name on it. She looked very pleased with herself. (Harry had to talk her out of biting Draco before they went to the hall as Lucius could use that as ammunition against her.)

Ravenclaw didn't mind because they too were getting fed up of the time it was taking to finish the game and it showed Malfoy up, which, to them was a big deal.

Hedwig looked around looking very proud of herself. Back in Gryffindor Tower, she had been given a lot of owl treats and a lot of people made a fuss of her, although she refuse to let Ron touch her since he betrayed Harry over the Triwizard (she'd bitten him many times over that incident). There was some talk about replacing Ginny Weasley as Seeker with Hedwig. Ginny didn't mind as it was all in jest.

The next day, photos of Hedwig in her Quidditch strip (taken by Colin Creevy) were being circulated and a copy later found it's way to The Quibbler and made the front cover with the headline – **THE OWL WHO CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH RIGHT UNDER THE NOSE OF THE MALFOY HEIR!** It made a great deal over the fact Draco was unable to catch the Snitch even with an illegal enchanted arm to his broom. It was no secret Xeno Lovegood hated Lucius Malfoy – he had tried to get the Quibbler shut down for years.

(The professional Quidditch teams also made it public via press releases and The Quibbler that Draco would not be considered for any of their teams for his use of the enchanted arm.)


	22. The Death of Harry James Potter

**THE DEATH OF HARRY JAMES POTTER**

It was the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter, 14, waited in the champions tent to be called out. Durmstrang competitor Viktor Krum had just retrieved his egg. A few minutes later, Harry was called out.

He slowly walked into the arena to be met with amplified voices of people booing and hissing in addition to people shouting "CHEAT". He looked around and saw his former friends participating in the heckling and saw no members of staff doing anything to stop them. He then realised that he had nothing to live for.

He walked further into the arena and then stood still and held out his arms. Seconds later, the massive Hungarian Horntail came out and saw her prey. With a massive breath of fire, she engulfed Harry in flames. People heard his screams of pain and cheered.

The dragon handlers ran into the area and started to subdue the dragon. What was left of Harry fell to the ground. Someone ran up and checked him while the dragon was taken away.

The man put a loudspeaker charm on him and made the announcement: "Harry Potter is dead!"

There were even more cheers. Draco Malfoy was heard to say: "The cheat is dead!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Ron Weasley led a small group to the Gryffindor Fourth Year dorm and to Harry's trunk. He knelt down next to it and opened it.

"What's in there Weasley?" someone asked.

"Nothing." Ron said. He stood up and let everyone look – the entire trunk was empty.

Hermione Granger made her way to the owlery. She looked around for Harry's snowy white owl Hedwig. But Hedwig was not in the owlery.

* * *

That night, parties were held in all the common rooms. They were celebrating the fact Harry was dead.

Professor Flitwick entered Ravenclaw Tower during their party and put a stop to it.

"This is not the behaviour of Ravenclaws. Mr Potter did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire," he shouted, he was the only teacher to support Harry, "he had no-one and you and every member of his school drove him to his death. I am deducting every point Ravenclaw has gained this year and I am freezing the Ravenclaw points hour glass. I am also giving everyone detention for the rest of the year and Hogsmeade privileges are being withdrawn. All Prefects are having their positions revoked."

He turned and stormed out of the tower leaving a large group of ashamed students.

No-one entered the other houses common rooms and stopped their parties. Harry's supporters could be counted on one hand and they were the Weasley twins in addition to Ginny who believed him.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, Fudge and his staff were trying to do damage control. It turned out that foreign dignitaries who were watching the task were sending messages to their governments to tell them what was going on. Before the day was out, the International Confederation of Wizards had arrived to tell them that they were aware Harry had left a will and was sealing it pending a full enquiry.

* * *

The enquiry was to be held at Hogwarts, the only place where there was enough room.

Professor Flitwick was the first staff member to give evidence in favour of Harry.

"On Halloween, Mr Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. After he was sent into the adjoining chamber, the Headmaster, Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman, Madam Maxime and Karkoff followed him, including for some reason Professors McGonagall and Snape," he began, "The Headmaster called a meeting of the staff the following day and told us that Mr Potter was participating and nothing could be done about it. He ordered the staff not to do anything in his support.

"Before you knew it, nearly the entire school had turned on him. Draco Malfoy was distributing badges with messages about Mr Potter on them. His friends bar Fred, George and Ginny Weasley all turned against him. I'm told Professors Snape, Spout and McGonagall all kicked him out of their classes. He was hexed and cursed left right and centre. I tried to issue punishments but they were all overridden on the order of the Headmaster. He said Mr Potter needed to forgive people for their infractions.

"One day, Draco Malfoy summoned his wand and snapped it. There was no punishment. Mr Potter came to me one day with his Gringotts vault key along with his invisibility cloak, a Firebolt broom, a photo album and a piece of old parchment and asked me to keep them safe for him."

"What are the significance of these items besides the key?" the International Confederation wizard asked.

"The invisibility cloak has been in his family for centuries since the Potters married into the Perevell family. The photo album is one Rubeus Hagrid gave him of his parents. Apparently, before he saw this album, he had no idea what they looked like or even their names, his Muggle relatives refused to acknowledge them besides the fact they claimed they died in a car crash trying to get away from him. The Firebolt was given to him by his godfather Sirius Black, who was recently cleared of the charges he was not even put on trial for. The parchment was a magical map of Hogwarts created by James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black during their time at Hogwarts. I must admit that the map was a remarkable piece of work." Flitwick said.

"What have you done with these items?"

"In accordance with Mr Potter's wishes, I am holding back these items pending the reading of Harry's will. I did my best for him, but the school let him down. As soon as this hearing is concluded, I am tendering my resignation from this school."

Professor Snape was next – all he had to say was Harry was an attention seeking brat who entered the tournament to show off. He freely admitted to throwing Harry out of his Potions lessons and encouraged the behaviour of his Slytherins.

Draco decided to cut in without thinking. "He awarded me fifty points for the badges and a hundred for snapping Potter's wand."

The solicitor for the International Confederation discreetly put a compulsion charm on Snape and encouraged him to tell the truth. He confirmed the awarding of points for what Draco did. He also admitted to bullying Harry since he started at Hogwarts just because he looked like his father. Snape also said Dumbledore refused to let Harry get a new wand.

McGonagall was next and she told the hearing that she believed Harry didn't put his name in. She also reported that Dumbledore forbade her and other members of staff from putting a stop to the behaviour of the school. She said she had to throw him out of her class as the students refused to work with him in there. Any punishments were overridden by Dumbledore. She admitted she had no idea Draco Malfoy had snapped Harry's wand. She then realised she had let Harry down and should have done more.

She was asked about the validity of Snape's statements and she refuted all of them.

Professor Sprout was just as nasty as Snape. She admitted she knew dragons were the first task and told Cedric on Dumbledore's orders. She admitted that Dumbledore told them Harry was not to know.

Hagrid was the only other staff member to speak up for Harry.

"It is my conclusion," the representative said following a review of all the testimony, "that Harry James Potter was seriously let down by the teaching staff of Hogwarts School. The actions of Albus Dumbledore put this school at shame. We had a young man from an abusive household who saw release by attending school only to be ostracised by the students, encouraged by certain teachers and retaliation blocked by the Headmaster. I have just found out that the Headmaster had Mr Potter's body taken to his Muggle relatives. When looking into them, we discovered that they had dumped the body in their garden where his cousin and his friends were encouraged to desecrate his remains by frequently urinating on them. His body is now in the custody of his godfather Sirius Black who has arranged a private burial.

"I am recommending a review of practices here at Hogwarts and a removal of the entire teaching staff and the Headmaster. My recommendations are not legally binding however but I hope they will be acted upon.

"It is my ruling that Harry James Potter's death is to be classed as manslaughter as the actions of Hogwarts staff and students led him to find ways to end his life."

The representative took out a roll of parchment and pressed his wand against it.

"My superiors have authorised me to unseal the will of Harry James Potter and read it out."

 _This is the last will and testament of Harry James Potter, dated November 15_ _th_ _, 1994_

 _I am writing this, under no undue influence or the effect of mind control potions as I am aware that deaths have occurred in the Triwizard Tournament and I do not want anything I own going to my Muggle relatives or magical families who do not deserve it._

 _I leave my Firebolt, the Marauders Map and owl Hedwig to Ginny Weasley. She was one of three people to support me during this difficult time and stood up to her brother. Ron. I also leave her the sum of twenty million galleons, which can only be touched by her and no-one else. I have also taken the liberty of establishing an account with Florish and Botts to give her new school books every year, an account with Madam Malkins for new clothing and given Ollivander the price for a new wand. I also leave her the Potter home in Godric's Hollow, which the goblins have restored._

 _I leave the sum of thirty million galleons to St Mungos to help them find cures for the deadliest hexes, curses and potions._

 _I leave the remainder of the Potter funds – totalling twenty million galleons to Fred and George Weasley to help them realise their dreams of opening a joke shop. Besides from the money cheated out of them by Ludo Bagman at the Quidditch World Cup – he gave them Leprechaun gold which vanishes after a few hours, the receiving of this money is conditional on them completing Hogwarts. Gringotts will be authorised to release funds for school supplies or research materials. This money can also not be touched by anyone else._

 _To my former best friend Ronald Weasley, who should know me better than anyone else, I leave the remains of my Nimbus 2000 and my empty trunk. I also leave him a box of vials of Pensive memories so he knows what I went through while he had a loving family._

 _To my other former best friend Hermione Granger. I leave you with nothing except invoking the terms of the life debt between us when Ron and I went after you to warn you about the troll. Ron may have cast the charm which knocked him out but it was my idea to find you despite his protests so it is to me you owe a life debt to. Under the terms of the debt, I am ordering you to withdraw from Hogwarts post haste, have your magic bound, memories modified and forced to spend the rest of your life in the Muggle world._

Everyone gasped as Hermione's portion of the will was read.

"But why?" someone asked.

 _I heard you say that I should be expelled, magic bound, memories modified and forced to return to the Muggles._

 _According to my family papers, two million galleons a year are paid from my family vault into a scholarship fund for Hogwarts. I am terminating these payments and have ordered the repayment of this year's funding and any monies left over. This money will be converted into Muggle currency and given to schools who want to offer scholarships but cannot._

 _Anything left over will be given to my godfather Sirius Black._

 _Witnessed by Filius Flitwick_

* * *

There was major outcry following the will reading. Dumbledore and the Ministry attempted to overturn it but was told because they forced Harry to participate in the tournament, which was supposed to be for of-age wizards, they emancipated him so his will was valid.

Professor Flitwick did resign. Hermione did have to leave Hogwarts.

How does one see this continuing if at all?


	23. Memory Mayhem

_This is set after second year and it's completely AU of the first two years, although Harry was raised at Privet Drive, Ron was not a best friend and Lockhart did manage to cast the memory charm._

 **Memory Mayhem**

Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was in his private room at St. Mungo's for what he understood was his fourth month. An owl stood on a perch in the corner, sleeping. He was told the owl was his own called Hedwig but he couldn't remember her.

What he did know was that following an incident at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had been admitted to the magical hospital but he had no memory of the incident.

 _It was during what was his second year at Hogwarts. The legendary Chamber of Secrets had been opened and the monster of Slytherin was petrifying students of various heritages. Several of Harry Potter's best friends – Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom among others had been petrified._

 _Towards the end of the school year, Harry found out by chance that Ginny Weasley had been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets. He was on reasonable terms with the Weasley family, except for Ron, who hated the fact Harry picked Neville Longbottom to be his best friend over him._

 _Putting all the evidence together, Harry went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and asked her how she died. Following the clues provided by her, he found the entrance and opened it. He went down the slope and found the chamber. Ginny Weasley was there, along with a diary and a ghost of a boy who called himself Tom Riddle._

 _Riddle called forth the monster of Slytherin – a basilisk and set him upon Harry. Luckily, Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes came to the rescue with the Sorting Hat, from which Harry drew the Sword of Gryffindor. Fawkes blinded the basilisk by gouging out it's eyes and Harry was able to put the sword through it's mouth, but not before biting Harry. Fawkes healed him and Harry used a broken tooth to destroy the diary and destroyed the spirit of Tom Riddle._

 _He took Ginny and they went to the slope to find Ron and Defence teacher Lockhart waiting for them. Lockhart cast a memory charm (so he could take credit for the rescue) while Ron cast a curse using a broken wand. Both idiots casting spells at the same time was an invitation for an accident (especially in an enclosed space) and Harry was sent flying into the roof of the passage, which caved in, partially burying Harry in rubble. Fawkes flamed Harry and Ginny to the hospital wing (leaving Ron and Lockhart in the passage) from where Madam Pomfrey summoned Dumbledore and McGonagall._

 _Harry was unconscious, seriously hurt by the cave-in so Ginny told them what she knew and what happened in the passage – she had seen what Ron and Lockhart did and was lucky Lockhart couldn't obliviate two people at once. Harry woke up a few hours later but with no memory of what happened. In fact, he had no memories at all. Lockhart had obliviated him of his entire life. Lockhart was arrested and sentenced to Azkaban. Despite the pleading of his mother for a lighter punishment, Ron was expelled for his part in obliviating the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore told the school that Harry was injured while defeating the monster of Slytherin and was undergoing treatment. Ginny was forbidden to tell anyone the full story._

 _Harry had to be sent to St. Mungo's for treatment, not only for his wiped memories but also a serious spinal injury, incurred when he was sent flying into the rock wall and being buried. However, by law, his Muggle relatives had to give consent for treatment and when Dumbledore and McGonagall went to Privet Drive to get them to sign the consent form, Vernon Dursley ripped it up into tiny pieces and told them that he and his wife did not consent to any freaks getting medical treatment. Because time of the essence, Dumbledore arranged an emergency hearing for a change of guardianship. He and McGonagall had to abstain from applying for guardianship, not being impartial enough. In the end, Hannah Abbot's parents were awarded guardianship and authorised treatment at once._

 _Harry was put on a series of potions to repair his spine and when checked, it was discovered that the memory charm could not be reversed. He was also subject to a series of checks to make sure there were no lasting side effects from either the basilisk venom or the phoenix tears. Harry had to learn how to read and write again which was a slow process. He also had to learn a few Muggle subjects._

 _Hedwig was allowed to stay with him in the hope it would trigger some recollection. To help protect his privacy, Harry was given a private room. He was allowed visitors so during the holidays, Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Neville and Hannah visited him. They were told the full story and sworn to secrecy. The Weasleys (minus Ron) also visited him on occasion. Neville had told him that Ron was part of the cause of him losing his memory and during the Weasley's first visit (which did include Ron), he ordered that Ron be sent away._

 _When term resumed and questions were asked about Harry's non-appearance, Dumbledore told the school that Harry's injuries were more severe than expected and would hopefully be making a full recovery and re-attending school as soon as possible. The Weasleys had appealed to the Governors about Ron's expulsion, saying that he didn't cast the memory charm. They overturned the expulsion on those grounds, but had sentenced him to probation as he was the cause of Harry's injuries. He had to repeat the first year and had to take remedial lessons in reading and writing. Because there were complaints about bullying from him in addition to him casting a serious curse, he had to hand his wand over to a teacher following a lesson. It would be returned to him at the start of a lesson should it be required._

After getting dressed, Harry sat down to eat his breakfast. Hedwig flew over and helped herself to a piece of bacon. Harry stroked her and she gave appreciative hoots. She didn't like seeing her human like this. Hedwig had already attacked Ron on the one occasion he did come. Fred and George Weasley laughed and Hedwig would have laughed if she could.

After breakfast, Harry picked up a children's book from a small table, sat down and started an attempt to read it. He was making slow progress.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was in a meeting with Mr. Abbot.

"Mr. Abbot," Dumbledore said, "I've read that meeting people from their past might help revive lost memories. Maybe if the Dursleys went to visit him, it might help."

"No Professor," Mr. Abbot said, "From what I'm told, I think it would be best that he forgets about them completely."

Dumbledore knew he was beaten so decided not to press the matter anymore.

"How is Harry doing?" he asked. Because he wasn't Harry's guardian, St. Mungo's wouldn't tell him.

"He's making slow progress. The spinal injuries are healed, he's making steady progress with his walking. He's still learning to read and write again though." Mr. Abbot answered.

"What about his Hogwarts education? The Ministry are making ugly noises about it and Fudge implied that laws might be passed regarding it," Dumbledore asked, "I'm doing what I can but you know as well as I do that his Senior Undersecretary is an enemy of the Potter Family."

"You may tell the Ministry this," Mr. Abbot said firmly, "Harry will return to Hogwarts – sometime. We may not be able to cure the memory loss, but he needs to re-learn things before returning to Hogwarts. If everything goes right, then he will be able to re-attend next year as a third year."

"Is that wise?" Dumbledore asked, "His friends will be starting their fourth year and it will be unfair for Harry to be held back."

"Albus, think for a minute," Mr. Abbot said, "What use will a magical education be to Harry if he cannot read and write? I've heard many things from Hannah about Snape's lessons – none of them favourable. Even if Snape was a competent teacher, being able to read is a very important part in Potions. Yes, Harry can cast spells if he hears someone saying the spell to start with, but that is not the point. Depending on what happens, I might consent for Harry to start his fourth year with his friends but there are no promises. I know Hannah will support him whatever year he is in and so will his other friends."

* * *

Later that morning, Harry was having a lesson in writing. Mr. Abbot had persuaded his old friend Andromeda Tonks to help teach Harry. She did occasional teaching in the Muggle world and he felt she was the perfect witch for the job. Molly Weasley had offered to teach him, but he dismissed it straight away. From what he could tell, she barely had any control over her children (except for Perfect Percy the Prefect and Ginny) and would not be a good teacher. Hannah had told him about Ron's appalling table manners and it seemed that he had problems reading and writing. His refusal had forced Mrs. Weasley to threaten to get Dumbledore involved but Mr. Abbot told her that he had the final say and no amount of begging to Dumbledore would change it.

Todays lesson involved Harry writing whole sentences. He was able to write his own name properly – it had taken a while but he had got there.

"Alright Harry," she told him, "I would like you to write the sentence: _The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._ Now, why is that sentence important?"

She had told him this a few days ago.

"Is it because it uses every letter in the English alphabet?" Harry asked.

"That's correct," Mrs. Tonks said, "It's good to see you retaining facts Harry."

Harry took his Muggle pencil and wrote the sentence down on a piece of paper. She had written down the sentence a few days before and told him to read it a couple of times. Even though the handwriting needed improving, he had got the sentence right.

That afternoon, she had him reading out loud from the book he was reading after breakfast. He did well, although he mispronounced a couple of words. Mrs. Tonks helped correct him on the problem words then had him re-read them and this time, he got them right.

She looked at the clock. "That's the end of our lessons today Harry," she told him.

* * *

Another two months went by and before people knew it, Christmas was approaching. The lessons were going really well. Mr. Abbot promised that during the holidays, Harry's friends could visit and they would tell him some stories about Hogwarts. He also told Harry that magical education would begin after Christmas. He had told Harry about being a wizard a few months before and he was accepting of it. That was another thing he and Mrs. Weasley disagreed about. She felt he should not be informed until Dumbledore deemed it necessary. He told her that he would tell Harry when he felt he should know and threatened to have her banned from seeing him. Mrs. Weasley protested considering the way she looked after Harry before his second year. Mr. Abbot countered by saying that he can't remember the stay.

He had also told Harry about his parents. He did tell a little white lie and told him that after they died, Harry went to stay with him and his family. Everyone was forbidden to tell him about the Dursleys. Fred and George specifically were forbidden to tell the story about breaking Harry out of Privet Drive.

How could fellow members see this continuing? Do you think the incident would make the papers and because of it, Sirius breaks out of Azkaban? Near endless possibilities.


	24. Harry Misses the First Task

**HARRY MISSES THE FIRST TASK**

It was the day before the first task of the Triwizard. Harry Potter and other people were waiting outside the Potions classroom when Draco Malfoy went up to Harry.

"Hey Scarhead," Malfoy said, "made your will for tomorrow yet? I still say you won't last five minutes."

Harry didn't answer him. He used some mental exercises to keep his mind away from Malfoy's comments.

"I've known for months Potter," Malfoy answered, "don't you want to know?"

Harry continue to ignore him.

"You'll never beat the task," Malfoy continued, "You're just the half-blood offspring of a Mudblood whore who soiled your father's name. If my father had his way, you would have been killed at birth along with that Mudblood mother of yours."

Harry started to grip his wand, his mental exercises failing.

"I wonder what would happen if I cast the Cruciatus Curse on you? The law should really say using it on a Pureblood would mean a life sentence on Azkaban. Using it on Mudblooods and half-bloods should mean the caster gets an Order of Merlin First Class." Draco continued.

People were afraid to do something in case Snape saw them. Even if he didn't, Draco would make sure his father got involved.

"CRUCIO!" Draco said. Harry ducked, then turned and cast a powerful disarming spell. It hit Draco who hit a nearby wall.

"POTTER!" a familiar voice said, "I saw that. One hundred points from Gryffindor and detention all tomorrow!"

"But Professor," someone from Gryffindor started, "Malfoy cast a curse at him, Harry only acted in self defence."

"I didn't see or hear Mr Malfoy casting spells." Snape said.

"But you can't have Harry in detention tomorrow," another student protested, "it's the First Task of the Triwizard."

"Well Potter, you've just blown it." Snape said with a smile.

The following morning, Harry was frogmarched to the dungeons by Snape to begin his detention.

In the champions tent at the arena, Bagman and Crouch were waiting for Harry to show up. Eventually, they had to carry on without him. They would give him a briefing when he did arrive.

Ron and Hermione tried to protest to McGonagall but Snape refused to make an entry in the records of the detention so they were not believed.

After Cedric Diggory finished facing his dragon, Ludo Bagman made an announcement.

"If Harry Potter does not show up ten minutes after Mr Krum has faced his dragon, then he will be disqualified and will face the full penalty of not participating." He said.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Snape said to Harry, "in a matter of minutes, I will no longer have the pleasure of your company."

A silvery creature came through the wall. It whispered – _Viktor Krum has finished his task. Potter has ten minutes before he is disqualified._ Harry couldn't hear the message. After five minutes, Snape went to Harry.

"You may go now Potter," he said, "I truly hope you've learnt your lesson."

Harry ran out of the dungeons and towards the arena. He had no idea of the progress of the task or that he was running out of time.

"Mr Harry Potter has failed to show up for the task, therefore he is disqualified." Ludo Bagman said with a sigh.

Harry was a few minutes away from the arena when he fell and convulsed in pain.

Dumbledore went up to Ron and Hermione.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco Malfoy provoked Harry into a confrontation yesterday," Hermione said, "Professor Snape put him in detention knowing today was the first task."

"We complained to Professor McGonagall," Ron added, "but because Snape made no records of it, she wouldn't believe us."

The three ran to a nearby staff member – Hagrid. He was ordered to collect Harry from the dungeons while Dumbledore would try to convince Bagman to let Harry participate.

Hagrid found Harry unconscious on the grounds and took him to the arena where Madam Pomfrey was. She scanned Harry and moments later, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione came up.

"Is he alright Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," she said, "his magical core has been drained!"

Dumbledore was not a very happy man. He arranged a full hearing in the Great Hall. Snape and Draco were at one side while the Gryffindors and Slytherins who had witnessed the encounter were at another side. Due to the accusations that Harry's magical loss was due to a deliberate provocation with collusion with a Hogwarts Professor, Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was present.

They all offered to take truth serum to establish the truth. They all confirmed that Draco provoked the confrontation and Harry only retaliated after an Unforgivable was cast.

Snape and Dracn also had to take the serum. They confessed to staging the incident so Snape could legitimately put Harry in detention, knowing if he missed the task, Harry would be stripped of his magic. Draco had sent a Patronus message (the best of the Patronus magic he could cast) saying Harry had ten minutes to get there and Snape deliberately waited five of those minutes. It was established that Harry could have made it in eleven minutes. Bagman had waited an extra two minutes because it took a bit longer to switch dragons.

Because it was known Professor Moody had used the Imperious Curse on students, Draco was tested to make sure he was not under the influence of it. The tests showed he had not been put under it since the lesson a month ago.

"Severus Snape, for ending the House of Potter and covering up the casting of an Unforgivable, you are under arrest," Amelia Bones said, "Draco Malfoy, for casting an unforgivable and for your part in ending the House of Potter, you are also under arrest."

Both were marched away. Draco was heard to protest that his father would hear about this.

"I'm so ashamed of myself Albus," McGonagall said.

"You should be Minvera," Dumbledore said, "instead of believing what is in the log, you should have checked up on this, especially when you know the consequences of a champion missing the first task is. I'm going to have to relieve you as Deputy Headmistress. If the Ministry find out I didn't punish you for your part, they could have you in Azkaban."

Hermione made arrangements with her parents to take Harry in. Fred and George told Dumbledore that Dudley Dursley ate one of their prank sweets and if Harry went back to them, it could mean his death.

The financial assets in the Potter vaults were converted into Muggle currency. Memory charms and records were inserted to show the Muggle money existed the whole time.

With sadness, Harry left Hogwarts. He was permitted to keep Hedwig, who was still his familiar in addition to his invisibility cloak, the photo album (charmed to resemble motionless Muggle photos) and the Marauders Map. He gave his Firebolt to Ginny Weasley.

Snape was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban for his role in the matter. All his money was confiscated and given to Harry. He told Dumbledore to give it to Fred and George to help with funding their joke shop.

Draco was also sentenced to time in Azkaban but only five years. Lucius Malfoy spent some money in bribes to keep Draco away from a life sentence. Fudge told him that Draco had to serve some time in prison otherwise it'll send the message that anyone could cast unforgivables and get away with it. The Malfoys also had to give out thousands in compensation to Harry. He told Dumbledore to give it to the Weasley family.

How could this continue?


	25. False Accusations

_Another in my series of Alternative Triwzard stories. I'm not entirely pleased with this one but please let me know what you think_

 **FALSE ACCUSATIONS**

Harry Potter was bemused. It was his fourth year at Hogwarts and he had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament. He was cleared by everyone of putting his name in as on the second day of term, he had been taken ill with dragon pox and missed nearly two months of school, waking up two days after the champions names were drawn.

Every time he walked past a student from Beauxbatons, they turned and ran away. After a week of such behaviour, he spoke to his best friends Ron and Hermione about it. She led the Gryffindor fourth year girls away to come to the bottom of it.

Later that day, Hermione took Harry aside.

"Apparently," she began, "someone from Hogwarts informed Madam Maxime that you would rape or molest her students and you had done it here in Hogwarts and used your family money to keep out of prison."

"WHAT!?" Harry shouted, "what family money? Who made these accusations?"

In the common room, the fire started roaring, candles started flickering. Harry stormed out of the common room and to the Great Hall where the evening meal was being served. He could see Dumbledore at the staff sitting at the staff table. Amelia Bones was also there. Hermione had asked Susan Bones to ask her to come to Hogwarts.

"What's wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to know who had the audacity to warn Madam Maxime that I would sexually molest her students." Harry said.

Most of the staff gasped besides Snape.

"Very well Harry," Dumbledore said, "I will look into it."

"I want this matter dealt with now Headmaster," Harry countered, "I have a long list of complaints about my first three years here I never came to you or Professor McGonagall with because I guessed that like my complaints about my cousin Dudley at school, they would be swept under the carpet.

"You owe me for letting the rest of the school treat me the way they did because they assumed I was the Heir of Slytherin even though YOU yourself said you didn't believe I petrified those students and Filch's cat."

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, turning to the gentle half-giant, "please go and get Madam Maxime for me please."

Hagrid left the hall and returned with the Beauxbatons headmistress.

"What is wrong Mr Dumbledore?" she asked.

"What do you know of allegations made against Harry Potter by a Hogwarts staff member. It's been claimed that you were warned that Mr Potter sexually molested girls." Dumbledore asked.

"I received a letter during the summer from a Professor Severus Snape saying young Harry Potter sexually molested girls and that his family money kept him from prison or expulsion." She answered.

Everyone looked at Snape. Knowing what would happen, Fred and George Weasley grabbed Harry's arms so he could not hex Snape (although he would have deserved it). Hermione took his wand.

"Twenty points each to Gryffindor." McGonagall said to the twins (a rare occasion where she would give them points) and Hermione.

"May I see this letter?" Madam Bones asked.

Madam Maxime passed the letter over. She said she had made copies.

 _Dear Madam Maxime,_ Madam Bones read aloud,

 _As you are to attend Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, there is one thing you should know that Professor Dumbledore failed to tell you._

 _One of our students Harry Potter regularly molests the female students. He has even raped several of them but by using his family money, he has escaped prison and expulsion._

 _I urge you to keep your students well away from him otherwise he will molest them too._

 _Severus Snape, Professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin House_

McGonagall and Flitwick confirmed it was Snape's handwriting. McGonagall even confirmed it had Snape's magical signature all over it (as was required with official letters from Hogwarts). There looked like there was going to be a riot. Harry was turning a shade of purple that would have put Vernon Dursley to shame. Fred and George began to drag Harry away kicking and screaming before he did something he would regret including swearing and cursing.

As Harry was taken out of the hall, Madam Bones turned to the students.

"If Harry Potter has done anything to you, please raise your hands." She said, "you have nothing to fear."

After five minutes, no-one had raised their hands. Madam Bones then asked the staff if they knew anything about it. They all confirmed they didn't.

"Are you aware of the trouble this could have caused?" Madam Bones asked, "Beauxbatons could have gotten the French Ministry involved who might have involved the International Confederation!"

"Madam Bones," Ron Weasley said, holding up his hand, "Professor Snape has bore a grudge since Harry since the first day he arrived at Hogwarts. He's been doing his best to get Harry expelled since then."

"Madam Maxime, did you show this letter to anyone in the French Ministry?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes – I showed it to your counterpart," Madam Maxime answered, "he checked with someone from your department and since there was no charges or accusations on file, he said it would be safe but warned me to keep my students away from Mr Potter just in case."

"Severus Snape," Madam Bones said, turning to the potions teacher, "I'm placing you under arrest for making false accusations against a minor with intent on causing an international incident."

"The Headmaster will never let these charges stick." Snape sneered.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "this time, you've gone too far. I am terminating your employment here and now. I never believed you would let your grudge against James Potter go this far. Amelia, you better get Severus away from here before Mr Potter declares a blood feud which he would be in his full rights to do."

Snape was out of the school within the hour after reinforcements were summoned. (there was the usual 'My father will hear of this' from Draco Malfoy) Before he was taken away, all the female staff members had slapped him across the face. There was a deep red hand print on his face following a slap from Madam Maxime. Under Veritserum questioning, he admitted everything. He admitted plotting to destroy the House of Potter by discrediting Harry completely. Delores Umbridge was named as his accomplice and she too was arrested. Both were sentenced to Azkaban for plotting to wipe out an Ancient House. They hoped the accusations would cause an international incident that would allow them to petition to Ministry to declare the House of Potter a house of disrepute and have everything belonging to them confiscated.

Lucius Malfoy tried to have Snape pardoned on the grounds the accusations were true and the truth serum was tainted. His gang of pro-Voldemort thugs (who pleaded Imperious) also supported the charges. It even made the _Daily Prophet_ where Harry was referred to by name as a rapist. Following pressure from the Ministry, Dumbledore had to suspend Harry from Hogwarts and he was returned to Privet Drive. Eventually, Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock authorised Veritserum to be used on Harry and the entire female population of Hogwarts to establish the truth. Every female declared that Harry had not done anything to them. Each were checked for signs of assault and memory charms. The underage student's parents gave permission for Veritserum and checks to establish the truth.

After a month of stalling, the Ministry finally conceded Snape's accusations were lies. They stalled for another two weeks before saying Harry was free to return to Hogwarts.

Harry reluctantly returned to Hogwarts to massive applause.

The students of Beauxbatons gathered together to give Harry a public apology for the way they had treated him. He thanked them, although he didn't blame them because for all they knew, Snape's accusations were true. He was bitter that he didn't to curse Snape before he left. As an apology, Madam Maxime used her powers as judge for Beauxbatons to void Harry's entry into the Triwizard. Dumbledore did the same so Harry no longer had to attend.

Dumbledore had to take over teaching Potions until he could find a suitable replacement. He also had to explain to Harry about his family money and heritage. He had planned on telling Harry about it when he was 15 but the incident involving Snape forced him to reveal it earlier. When asked, Dumbledore told him that by law, orphaned heirs to a major family were only allowed to be told at the age of 15. It was a little known law.

All of Snape and Umbridge's money was confiscated and given to Harry as compensation. The _Daily Prophet_ was forced to print a retraction and an apology. The Ministry also had to make a payment in compensation to Harry for all the time they took deciding he was innocent considering all the witness statements took a single day.

Harry was really disgruntled with the Ministry after the incident. He didn't blame Amelia Bones who did her best to clear the matter as soon as possible.


	26. A Different Hostage

_Another instalment in my Alternative Triwizard series.. I've never seen this happen with the Second Task. People have commented on the negativity towards Harry in the last few chapters. When exploring the basics of What If, sometimes, there has to be negativity towards the main characters. Hope this one redeems myself._

 **A DIFFERENT HOSTAGE**

Swimming underwater towards the Merpeople Village, Harry Potter could see Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, a girl who looked like a younger version of Fleur Delacour and to his surprise, his cousin Dudley.

 _So they think I would miss Dudley the most?_ He thought. _Not bloomy likely._

Before he could do anything, he floated aside as a half-human shark swam past him and grabbed the rope holding Hermione Granger to the seabed. Harry guessed that Karkaof must have told him before hand. Not seeing Fleur about, Harry swam to the young girl but was held back by the Merpeople.

 _Take your hostage only!_ One of them said.

 _I don't want to rescue him._ Harry said, _If you let me take this young girl, you can have him._

 _Agreed._ The Chieftan said.

Harry used his wand and fired a hex at the rope and undid it. He took the girl and began to make his way up to the surface as he saw Cedric Diggory approaching Cho.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was on the platform being questioned by the judges.

"Why did you not rescue your hostage?" Mr Crouch asked.

"You think Dudley is someone I'd miss the most?" Harry asked.

"He is your family after all." Dumbledore said.

"Family? He is no family to me!" Harry said, "Family don't treat family like a punch-bag or steal their food or make sure they had no friends at all! Who suggested placing Dudley there in the first place?"

Everyone looked at Dumbledore.

"Do you know what you've done?" Harry shouted, "I'm already under a sentence of death for Fred and George's tongue extender toffees, this has guaranteed you a funeral to attend this summer."

Amelia Bones of the DMLE stepped forward.

"What do you mean Mr Potter?" she asked. Harry told her everything about the Dursleys. Dumbledore tried to interrupt but Madam Bones would have none of it.

"They will be dealt with." She promised.

The results are as follows. Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of transfiguration and was the first to return with his hostage. We award him 50 points. Harry Potter made good use of Gillyweed and was second, but did not rescue his hostage, we award him 10 points. Cedric Diggory used the Bubble-Head charm and was the last to return with his hostage. He is awarded 35 points. Fleur Delacour was attacked by Grindilows and was unable to finish her task. She also made use of the Bubble Head charm to good effect so we award her 20 points." Dumbledore said. He had convinced the other judges to give Harry low points. He didn't care. He got one up on Dudley. He wondered how the Dursleys were convinced to let Dudley participate.

Harry went into the Great Hall to find Vernon and Petunia waiting for him. They had been told by Snape that Harry left Dudley in the lake. Vernon's face turned purple and he lunged towards Harry who took his wand out and stunned the massive Muggle.

People told Amelia Bones that Vernon was going to attack Harry but he fired a stunning spell in self defence. Both Vernon and Petunia were taken away and questioned. Madam Bones signed an executive order removing Harry from their custody.

As for Dudley, well, the Merpeople were well fed for months.


	27. Potters Outsmart the Dursleys

_Here's a nice revenge fic. Pairing is Harry/Susan Bones, this is a few months after the final battle. I will leave it up-to the reader to decide who dies but killing Fred, George, Hedwig and Dobby are forbidden._

POTTERS OUTSMART THE DURSLEYS

Harry Potter walked into a conference room with a woman with him. In the room were his Muggle relatives and a man who introduced himself as Peter Walker, their solicitor.

"This is my wife Susan," Harry said, mostly to the solicitor, "when she heard about this meeting, she insisted on coming along, she's attending law school herself."

"Pleased to meet you." Mr Walker said.

"Now the pleasantries are out of the way, why have you called us here today?" asked Harry.

"My clients are aware that you have inherited your family fortune and they believe they are entitled to a share of it. Mr Dursley thinks you should pay them 90% of it for all they've done for you," Mr Walker said. He picked up a piece of paper and read from it, "they say they took you in when your parents died in a car crash when you were 15 months old and kept a roof over your head until you were 17."

"That's bull for a start Mr Walker," Harry said, "my parents were murdered by a known terrorist."

"This is a bill for the food, toys and clothing they brought for you, the glasses you had to wear, your school supplies." Mr Walker finished. He passed a copy of the list over. Harry read it over before passing it to Susan who also read it.

"I don't think I owe them a penny." Harry finally said.

"What makes you say that?" Mr Walker asked.

"They never brought me clothing – all my clothing was what Dudley either outgrew or lost interest in. They barely fed me. I never had school supplies." Harry answered, "I never had toys – all the toys in that house were owned by Dudley and I was forbidden under pain of a beating from even LOOKING at them."

"That's a lie!" Vernon Dursley said.

Harry noticed there was a TV and video player in the room. He walked over to it and put a video in the player. The playback showed Dudley fake crying because Harry looked at one of his toys and Vernon hit him. The solicitor noted it down with concern. Harry stopped the tape.

"They also say that they paid for your private school fees when it was made clear to them that it was a Potter family tradition for members to attend this school. £200,000 a year." Mr Walker said.

"That is a load of crap. That is just their idea to extort money from me," Harry said, "they didn't pay a penny towards those fees. As these papers provided by my school will tell you, (he passed some papers over), my father paid those fees one month after I was born."

Mr Walker looked at the papers, specially made up by Hogwarts to look like Muggle school records.

"If there is anyone here who owes people money, it's them," Harry said, "With me at their home, they had full access to a slave. School was conditional on me doing the chores. Vernon is understandable, he was employed. But since I was three, Petunia did NOTHING except use violence if things were not done to her satisfaction. Dudley did NOTHING except play with toys, beat people up, urged by Vernon and Petunia and eat so much food. Thanks to Susan here, I calculate that they OWE me at least £100,000.

"I'm also informed by my bank that they were paid a dividend of £5,000 a month from my family estate for my care, which was never used for me, but to ruin Dudley and for them to go on expensive holidays, which I was never permitted to go.

"At £60,000 a year, they earned £600,000 from my family estate. I found out about this when I turned eleven and when I realised they were using my money to spoil Dudley and do things not involving me, I told the bank to put a stop to the payments and to retrieve the August 1991 payment." Harry said, "Therefore, they owe me £600,000 plus compound interest.

"Despite all this, they think I should pay them over ten million pounds?" Harry finished, "I think not."

He passed more papers over to Mr Walker who looked at them. Harry pressed play on the video player. It showed their abusive behaviour towards Harry.

"Where did you get that from?" Vernon asked.

"Before I left your home when Susan's aunt had to force you to unlock my bedroom door, we searched your bedroom and found these video tapes and diaries in which you sadistically wrote down everything you did. Aunt Amelia did have a warrant to search the house after all."

Susan decided to cut in. "It may be too late to file criminal charges about anything but the embezzlement of Harry's money, but we're here to file this lawsuit against you." She passed an envelope towards them. "Consider yourself served."

Vernon opened the envelope and turned purple. "He's suing us!" he shouted, "he wants £50 million from us!" He looked up to Harry. "We won't pay a freak like you a single penny."

"I'd reconsider that if I were you," Susan said, "we have plenty of evidence, the video tapes, the diaries, we even have witnesses lined up who can testify that you bribed Social Services to turn a blind eye, you had teachers at Harry's primary school fired who tried to help him. One person will even testify that they witnessed Dudley KILL a fellow student just for saying hello to Harry.

"We will accept a settlement," she continued, "you have one week otherwise we will go to court."

Harry and Susan gathered their papers and the videotape together and walked towards the door.

"Oh," Harry said, "before we go, there is no use sending Dudley to break into our house to steal the evidence, this is only a copy of a copy. We have the originals in A bank somewhere around the world. We await your reply through your solicitor, he has our telephone number." They lived in a house which had a Muggle telephone installed, it was a simple one so magic wouldn't interfere with it.

"All that evidence is overwhelming," Mr Walker told the Dursleys, "they could get the entire amount from you. The judge might even give them Grunnings."

"Over my dead body!" Vernon roared.

"I'd consider a settlement then." Mr Walker said, "I'm sure they would be open to a reasonable amount that you can afford. According to what I read, the Potters have made money in the world of business over the centuries and that young Harry has recently given friends of his start-up capital in order to start a toy shop and it looks like it's doing well."

Here's the start to the story, this is open to adoption, just please let me know.


	28. The Girl Who Lived

_By popular request, here is a preview of my girl!Harry story. It follows certain canon events but not all. This goes from Halloween 1981 until Christmas Holidays in Year 1. No Mary Sue, Dursley, Snape, Ron, Molly W, Malfoys bashing. Unlike typical Girl!Harry stories, she won't be marrying Fred, George or Draco in the future. I am working to make this a full length story. – An answer regarding my previous chapter, I know the Dursleys could not afford £50 million, the figure was to make them sweat and to give an incentive for them to offer a settlement._

 **The Girl Who Lived**

 **Chapter One**

Elizabeth Potter looked around the train station. She was at King's Cross Station trying to find her way onto Platform 9 and ¾'s to make her way to Hogwarts. She was standing with her temporary guardians.

It wasn't an easy ten years since she had been left with her mother's sister and her husband and their son. Petunia was all for dumping the girl at an orphanage, if not drowning her, but Vernon told her that by taking the girl in, it would make _them_ look good. He took time off work, using the right words to explain why. Not long afterwards, Vernon got a big promotion (with a hefty raise) and Petunia was more accepted into social circles. Dudley bullied her as much as he could get away with in private but in public, Vernon and Petunia had to tell him off.

When Elizabeth was three years old, Vernon's father died and it hit him very hard. One day, Dudley started throwing a temper tantrum and was screaming at his father to buy him sweets and it went on and on until he reached breaking point. Petunia was at one of her social gatherings and one of Vernon's work friends was visiting. It was then Elizabeth asked him if she could have a drink. Without realising it, he punched her in the face. Blood was gushing from her nose and she had a black eye. Filled with guilt, he and his friend took the girl to the hospital where the doctors said she had a broken nose. He confessed what he had done and the circumstances. The doctors were duty bound to report it to the police and Vernon found himself in court a week later.

The judge, upon hearing the circumstances and the testimony of his friend, spared Vernon jail time as it was considered an accident under a moment of extreme stress, the fact he sought medical attention for the girl straight away, confessed and shown remorse for his actions worked in his favour. The judge did tell Vernon that he could not let it go unpunished and ordered Vernon to attend counselling and to perform 20 hours of community service (he had to give talks on running a business at schools and colleges). Vernon accepted the sentence without protest and thanked the judge for being lenient. There were long reaching consequences - social services were to keep an eye on things.

It was at this time Petunia started to try and claim that Elizabeth was a thief and was stealing from people in the neighbourhood, although it was not believed. She got away with doing the bare minimum for the girl, either buying her second hand clothes or giving her Dudley's hand-me-downs and not giving her much food. She didn't even want to send the girl to school but was forced to (it was the law and she didn't want Social Services on her back).

When Elizabeth turned five, there was a major scandal involving Social Services. In a nearby town, a young boy died following abuse. There were countless investigations and heads rolled when it was discovered that Social Services knew what was happening but returned the boy to his mother and stepfather, who was the cause of his death. New laws were passed and it was ruled that any child who was a victim of violence was to be kept an eye on. A check of records showed Vernon had been before a court for hitting a child but despite the circumstances, a closer watch was kept on the Dursleys.

Elizabeth flourished at school, doing better than Dudley who didn't care about his studies. Petunia was not happy about it and had words with the teachers about it and they refused to falsify her grades just to improve Dudley's self esteem.

Her favourite lesson was music and she and her teacher Mr. Tupper got on very well. Jumping ahead a few years, to when Elizabeth was seven, she saw a broken piano in the music room and fixed it. Mr. Tupper was so pleased, he brought in a couple of broken instruments he had (he was a collector) and she fixed them. The following day, on the way home, he took her to his house (Petunia had taken Dudley away earlier that day for a dental appointment and Mr. Tupper told her that he would bring the girl home after school) and introduced her to his wife who gave her a slice of homemade caramel shortbread. He took her to his garage and said she could have any three instruments she liked. She picked out a violin, an ocarina and was going to pick something else when a strange looking dagger caught her eye. She picked that as-well. Mr. Tupper told her he would bring them in to school tomorrow - he said that if Dudley's appointment was bad, he might get into one of his tantrums and smash them. He and the teachers knew how Dudley behaved - they caught him beating up other pupils after he'd seen them talk to Elizabeth and punished him. He served the record number of detentions and was in danger of expulsion.

After school the following day, Mr. Tupper took Elizabeth home and told the Dursleys that if anyone deliberately broke those gifts, he would make sure the right people heard about it. The violin was already broken, but Elizabeth managed to fix it.

It was during this time that she started to play the instruments and showed real talent. The school started offering after school clubs. Dudley wanted to join a computer club while Elizabeth wanted to join the music group. They had to take forms home for their guardians to sign. Petunia signed Dudley's at once but tore up Elizabeth's. She told Mr. Tupper the following day who gave her another form and she gave it to Vernon who signed it. However, Petunia saw it and tore it up again.

After another three forms were destroyed, Mr. Tupper decided to visit the Dursleys. The visit disturbed him. He gave Elizabeth a slice of his wife's shortbread but Dudley snatched it from her and ate it all himself. He noticed that Petunia didn't tell him off for it. He told the Dursleys that while social services at the moment were overwhelmed, he saw things that concerned him (the lack of photographs didn't concern him as he knew Elizabeth hated having her photograph taken - he knew it from when he tried to take a picture of the class) and he had a relative who worked at social services. He told them that they had no grounds to stop Elizabeth attending an after school club since they let Dudley go to one. He also said that their refusal to attend any parents evenings regarding Elizabeth or to sign letters involving school trips, her grades and inoculations were very concerning and if they continued to refuse to show interest in her, he would and would make sure something was done about it. He didn't say that his wife attended Petunia's social gatherings and told him that she used Elizabeth to make her look good and claimed she was a thief and stole from everyone in the neighbourhood, but no-one believed it. In the end, Petunia gave her consent for the after school club, future school trips and the inoculations. Mr. Tupper took her to the doctor's surgery at once to make sure she had them (in case Petunia tried to wriggle out of it).

To make sure she actually had food, Mrs. Tupper would give her husband small care packages which he would give to Elizabeth which she managed to smuggle into her bedroom.

Soon she took part in school talent shows and concerts. On her first one, she won a £5 book voucher which Dudley tried to take from her. She refused to give it to him and gave it to Mr. Tupper to look after (who locked it in his office desk knowing that if a student broke into a teacher's desk, it meant instant expulsion and even Dudley never went that far). At Privet Drive, Dudley complained to Petunia who ordered her to hand the voucher over to Dudley. Elizabeth refused and Petunia banned her from the music club until she gave the voucher to Dudley. She still refused. She pointed out that Dudley never read books so why should he have something that would go to waste. Dudley threw his best temper tantrum to date but he never got the book voucher. He stormed up to Elizabeth's bedroom and smashed up everything he could see (luckily, the instruments weren't there - they were at the Tupper's - anticipating trouble, she asked Mr. Tupper to take them home with him). As usual, Dudley went unpunished. Elizabeth complained to Mr. Tupper who got his relative at Social Services involved. She told Petunia that Elizabeth had won the voucher on her own merits and she could do with it as she pleased. It was not up to Petunia or Dudley what she did with it. Vernon ended up overriding the music club ban and allowed the Tuppers to give her private music tutoring (as long as they didn't have to pay).

* * *

Then one day, the accusations were made. Petunia claimed Mr & Mrs Tupper were molesting Elizabeth. Despite overwhelming support from the headmaster and the rest of the staff, because of the law, Mr Tupper was suspended. The parents of the children threatened to withdraw their children from the school unless he was reinstated. Some of them had seen the Tuppers with Elizabeth and told police that their relationship was just a student/teacher one and they were friends. Elizabeth herself told the police in the presence of a child psychologist that there was nothing going on except a student/teacher relationship and they were friends and were helping her develop her musical talent. The psychologist told the authorities that she was speaking of her own accord and not under duress. After two weeks of investigation, the Tuppers were cleared and Mr Tupper was welcome back at the school to a standing ovation. A judge even threw out Petunia's request for a restraining order. She was given a warning about spreading false accusations without proof. When it was found out that Petunia made the claims, she became a social outcast.

* * *

Dudley remained a spoilt brat. One day at school during the dinner hour, he burst into tears and claimed Elizabeth stole his food. He had not only a packed lunch but school dinners. Elizabeth was on the other side of the room with a basic school dinner. The teacher supervising made a note of it even though the dinner staff said she had something different. The following day, he made the accusations again. Mr. Tupper was the teacher supervising this time. He was told Elizabeth had tomato soup while Dudley had chips and chicken. When he tried to tell Dudley off for lying, the boy tipped the table over. Mr. Tupper gave him a detention. On the third day, on his suggestion, the girl had her lunch in his office, supervised by another teacher. Another teacher was supervising and Mr. Tupper came in. On time, Dudley burst into fake tears and claimed Elizabeth stole his food. Vernon and Petunia were called in and told to put a stop to their son's lies. When confronted with the evidence from several teachers that Dudley not only told lies and overturned several tables, Vernon had to tell him that his pocket money was being stopped for two weeks to help pay for the damage and to refund the cost of the school meals he ruined for fellow students. Not even Petunia could get him out of that punishment. From that moment on, following a weeks suspension, Dudley was supervised at dinner times.

* * *

Elizabeth soon attended interschool concerts and won medals and trophies along with book tokens and as soon as concerts reached national level, money. There was a problem there - if given cash, there were fears Dudley might steal it. Mr Tupper took her to a building society supervised by Social Services and upon checking, it was discovered that there was already an account in her name, opened by her maternal grandparents the day she was born. It held a five figure sum, of which she could only access a fixed amount once a year until she turned 18. The Dursleys were aware of it but they were not authorised to access it but they didn't tell her about it either. Dudley also had one which surprisingly, was not empty. Arrangements were made to pay any prize money into the account. The Tuppers looked after her medals and trophies. While Vernon had made it quite clear that Dudley was not to touch Elizabeth (he told his son that civilized men do not go around hitting girls or women), there was no guarantee that he wouldn't try to steal her possessions. He got into jealous rages and went off on sulks when she refused to give him money and he smashed things he owned.

* * *

Just after her final term at primary school started, at the age of ten, Elizabeth attended a big concert competition at the Royal Albert Hall with a major prize fund. This enticed the Dursleys to attend (Petunia and Dudley hoping they could take the money but little did they know, other arrangements had been made in the event of Elizabeth winning). Elizabeth won the competition hands down and won not only a trophy, but £1,000. This was the final straw for Dudley. He stormed onto the stage with his gang and jumped the girl and proceeded to beat her. It took several people to prise them off her. Both her eyes were blackened, her nose was broken along with her left arm and her ribs were severely bruised.

Dudley and his gang were taken into custody and the whole incident was investigated by Social Services and the police. Vernon and Petunia were cleared of the incident because it was on record that they had told Dudley not to touch her but they were warned of snap inspections without notice. Dudley and his gang were sentenced to six months in a young offenders institution. Dudley also had to attend anger management counselling. While the Dursleys were being investigated, Elizabeth spent a few days with the Tuppers, they having offered to take her in. They couldn't have children of their own so were not equip for raising a child but a couple of days with them was better than a children's home. They started to make discreet inquiries about taking her in full time.

One surprise inspection came at the wrong time (for the Dursleys). Dudley had not long been released from the institution and Marge Dursley was there who hated Elizabeth with a passion. She tried to make her give her prize money to Dudley but the girl refused. Marge then set her dog Ripper on the girl and Social Services arrived as Ripper was chasing the girl before Dudley tripped her up and the dog gave her a serious bite on the leg (both of which were witnessed).

Marge was heavily fined and Ripper was destroyed under the laws involving dangerous dogs. That made Marge very angry. She was heard to utter threats of violence against Elizabeth and so Social Services applied for a restraining order which was granted. The Dursleys were told they were on their last warning. One more incident like it and Elizabeth would be removed from their home. However, they began proceedings to remove Elizabeth at a moments notice. The Government were still very keen to make sure orphans were placed with family and Petunia and Dudley were Elizabeth's only living family.

* * *

The final incident came during the summer. Letters started to arrive for Elizabeth. Some were from top schools, offering her scholarships because of her musical talent (not that Elizabeth knew about them). Other letters came on parchment which seemed to terrify Vernon and Petunia. All the letters were destroyed despite Elizabeth's protests that tampering with the mail was a serious offence. Petunia complained to the Royal Mail when the parchment letters kept coming. On the fifth day, Vernon and Petunia packed in a rush and took Elizabeth and Dudley away. That same day, Mr. Tupper went to Privet Drive to see if Elizabeth was alright. He hadn't seen her in four days and guessed she was grounded (again) following one of Petunia's moods and Dudley's behaviour and noticed the door was open. He saw signs of packing and also saw ripped up letters from schools with Elizabeth's name on.

He reported Elizabeth missing to the police. Usually, they would have waited before acting upon it but Mr. Tupper told them about the Dursley's attitude towards her, especially Dudley's violent tendencies and Marge's death threats so they decided to act upon it quickly. All of which was backed up by Social Services. There saw the signs of rushed packing and neighbours told them that they saw Vernon and Petunia bundle the children in the car and drove away at great speed, nearly crashing into one car.

After two days, the Dursleys and Elizabeth ended up in a motel. The owner recognised Elizabeth from the TV (there were reports that she was missing and might be in danger - a school photo was used - one of the few in existence and one Elizabeth could not wriggle out of as the Tuppers offered to buy a set (they told her that a child should have at least one set of school photos)) and reported it to the police. Vernon and Petunia were arrested and Dudley, upon seeing his parents in handcuffs punched Elizabeth in the face, breaking her nose. She finally snapped and retaliated and punched him. Dudley demanded the police arrest her but they told him it was self defence.

There was an emergency hearing at the family court. After having her broken nose set, Elizabeth told the court that letters arrived for her and the Dursleys destroyed them, saying they had the right to do so and when the letters kept coming, Vernon and Petunia gave the children ten minutes to pack and took them away. Dudley spent the whole time complaining about not much food, no TV, no computer games. She also told the court that while the two adults and Dudley had food, she didn't because Dudley kept taking it from her and Petunia encouraged it and she even slapped Elizabeth across the face when she snatched a piece of food back from Dudley. The mark from said slap was still visible on her face. Elizabeth told the court that Dudley stealing her food and not being punished was a regular occurrence.

That was the final straw. Elizabeth was removed from the Dursley's custody straight away. Despite the attempts by the Tuppers to gain guardianship, Elizabeth was placed in the foster care system pending a full hearing. Elizabeth was allowed to collect what belongings she had at the Tuppers though. Petunia admitted to opening one of the letters and said it was an invitation for Elizabeth to attend music school on a full scholarship, then she tried to get a court order forbidding Elizabeth from accepting a scholarship but the judge made it quite clear that if she wants to accept one, she could.

At the first court hearing, Petunia decided to show how spiteful she really was. She told them that her father set up trust funds for Dudley and Elizabeth when they were born (a month apart) but Elizabeth's was done illegally because Lily forced him too and after he died (a few months after Lily), he left a share of his estate to Petunia, Dudley and Elizabeth. She asked him to set aside Elizabeth's portion as he didn't intend on leaving her anything. She wanted all Elizabeth's money transferred to Dudley's account. The judge dismissed it.

Then the next bombshell came out. Because Elizabeth didn't have a proper guardian (even though she had been removed from the Dursley's custody, they were still her legal guardians), the scholarships were withdrawn (which pleased Petunia) as it was policy not to offer them to anyone in the foster care system.

There was one advantage of being in the system - disgusted by the Dursleys getting her second hand glasses, Social Services had Elizabeth taken to an opticians and brought a proper pair of glasses (with a spare pair). The optician put in a written statement that it was surprising she could see through the second hand glasses as nothing had been done to them to adjust them to the girls' needs.

* * *

Elizabeth was placed with an elderly couple called Mr & Mrs Benson, who had been foster parents for forty years and were close to quitting because of a boy called Nicolas Jardine. He was that much of a bully, even Dudley was terrified of him (Elizabeth had threatened Dudley with him a few times). Elizabeth was the only one to stand up to him and he respected her for it so he left her alone. Nicolas was famous, like Elizabeth, for the wrong reasons. When he was five years old (he was six years older than Elizabeth), his grandfather led a crime spree, robbing, wounding and killing. The man mysteriously vanished without a trace and his old house, the biggest in Little Winging, had been put up for sale by the authorities but no-one would buy it. Nicolas had been returned to the local children's home but had run away.

She knew the old couple - she had run errands for them on occasion. They were also Mrs Tupper's parents.

* * *

Then, one day, a strange man came to the Benson's house. What was so strange about him was that he was twelve feet tall. He introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts but he couldn't explain further. He arrived on July 31st, Elizabeth's eleventh birthday and the Bensons and Tuppers had arranged a birthday party. Hagrid left and promised to return.

Hagrid returned the following day and told Elizabeth she was a witch and was being invited to attend Hogwarts. Neither the Tuppers or Bensons believed it until Hagrid gave them a demonstration (and asked for it to be kept quiet since he wasn't allowed to perform magic as he was expelled but Headmaster Dumbledore had authorised it in case it was required). He explained that he couldn't tell her about it during the party as there were lots of what witches and wizards called Muggles and by law, unless they were related or were that child's guardians, they weren't allowed to know about the magical world.

When Hagrid asked about the Dursleys, Mr. Tupper explained what was happening and Elizabeth had to talk Hagrid out of wanting to go over to Privet Drive and give them what for.

After Hagrid had finished his explanation, he gave a key to Elizabeth.

"This is the key to your vault at Gringotts Bank," Hagrid told her, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give it to you."

"And why was the Headmaster of this school holding on to her bank key?" Mr. Benson asked.

"It was to keep it safe sir," Hagrid said, "after James and Lily died, Dumbledore arranged for as many of their things to be kept in the bank to protect them from looters. He kept hold of the key and swore an oath to the Gringotts goblins that it would be returned to her when she turned 11."

"Goblins?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeap, goblins, Gringotts is the safest place to store things, except for Hogwarts." Hagrid said, "It would be madness for someone to try and rob Gringotts."

"Where do we get these items from Mr. Hagrid?" Mr Tupper asked, looking at Elizabeth's letter and list.

"Diagon Alley, London." Hagrid said.

An hour later, the big group arrived at Diagon Alley, where the first task was to go to the bank.

"What may we do for you?" a goblin asked.

"We would like to take some money out of Miss Elizabeth Potter's vault please." Hagrid said.

"And does Miss Elizabeth Potter have her key?" the goblin asked.

Elizabeth took her key out of her pocket and gave it to the goblin who examined it.

"That is the same key Professor Dumbledore took from the Potter home nearly ten years ago," Hagrid explained, "and the same key he swore an oath to return to her when she turned eleven."

"Very well," the goblin said, "I will have someone take you to the vault."

Griphook the goblin took Elizabeth, Hagrid and Mr. Tupper down to the vault where they saw coins of all description. Hagrid explained the wizarding currency to them as they took some. Once back on the surface, Mr. Tupper went up to the goblin who had served them.

"Is it possible to change normal money into this wizard money?" he asked politely. The goblin looked at him for a moment.

"Yes we do." He said and explained the exchange rate. Mr. Tupper exchanged two hundred pounds into galleons.

"There's one final thing," Mr. Tupper said, "we were just informed that the Potter family have had an account with you for centuries. Why was Elizabeth not kept informed about it via her legal guardians?"

"We assumed she knew about it," the goblin said, "after the deaths of James and Lily Potter, when the Ministry placed her with the Dursley family against the Potter's express wishes, the Dursleys were paid £3,000 a month to deal with her expenses."

"That money was not used for her expenses at all but used for their own greed," Mr. Tupper said, "Excuse me a moment."

He went over to the Bensons and explained what was going on. Mr. Tupper returned to the counter with Mr. Benson.

"Ian Benson here is Elizabeth's legal guardian following her removal from the Dursleys." Mr. Tupper said.

"Sir," Mr. Benson said, "I want all payments to the Dursleys stopped at once."

The goblin arranged it and then arranged for the previous month's money to be reclaimed and paid into the Benson's account. Mr. Benson tried to protest but the goblin explained it was the law that guardians of orphans receive a stipend from the family estate if there was one. Mr. Tupper's final question was how much did it cost to attend Hogwarts. The goblin explained that Elizabeth's grandfather on the Potter side paid her costs the day she was born.

Five minutes later, the group were back in the alley and buying the items on the list. Hagrid served as their guide. Elizabeth protested at the Tupper's buying them but they made it clear that they were buying them and no question.

Eventually, they made it to Madam Malkins. Elizabeth went in with Mrs Tupper and Benson. They sat down while Elizabeth got measured for Hogwarts robes. There was a boy next to her. He tried to strike up conversation but failed when he started being rude about what he called Mudbloods and Hagrid. Luckly, both Mrs Tupper and Benson were there otherwise she would have said things to him which would have gotten her into trouble.

After they finished at the robe shop, Hagrid led them to the pet shop.

"I doubt you got many birthday presents from the Dursleys," he said after he brought Elizabeth a snowy white owl, "she'll be a loyal friend to you. It'll help you keep in touch with the Tuppers and Bensons. Hogwarts doesn't use the Muggle post service."

The final stop was Ollivanders Wand Shop. After trying out many wands, Elizabeth ended up with a wand made of willow with an owl feather.

"It's curious you should own that wand Elizabeth Potter," the wand maker said, "for you now own the owl which gave a feather for this wand not long after she first hatched."

* * *

Elizabeth along with Mr and Mrs Benson sat down and a few moments later, someone stood in front of them. It was a girl with blonde hair.

"Excuse me," the girl said, "I couldn't help notice your owl and guessed you didn't know the way onto Platform 9 ¾'s."

"We don't." Elizabeth said, "Could you help us please?"

"Sure. Just come with me." The girl said. Elizabeth and the Bensons followed her to her parents and who she thought was a younger sister.

"Mum, Dad," the girl said, "Could we show this new girl the way onto the platform please?"

"Sure we can." The father said, "My name is Matthew Greengrass, this is my wife Samantha. These are my daughters Daphne and Astoria."

"I'm Elizabeth Potter, but I prefer Beth." Elizabeth said. The Benson's introduced themselves.

"It's good to meet you." Mr. Greengrass said, "Now, what's this I hear about you not knowing how to get onto the platform?"

"It's true sir, my foster parents don't know and Mr. Hagrid, who took us to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies forgot to tell us."

"Ah, dear old Rubeus," Mr. Greengrass said, "I remember him as Keeper of the Keys when I was at school. Kind-hearted fellow, but a bit forgetful at times. Now, see this pillar here," he said, pointing to a brick pillar in the middle of the platform, "Just take a run at it."

Both Elizabeth and Daphne ran towards the pillar at the same time and within seconds, they went through it and found themselves on Platform 9 ¾'s. The Bensons followed with the Greengrass parents. The Greengrass parents helped the two girls on board with their trunks and they went to find a compartment. Then the two went out to make their farewells. Elizabeth hoped that by the time it was the Christmas holidays, she would be either going home with the Tuppers or the Bensons.

"So, you're the girl-who-lived." Daphne said.

"So I hear," Elizabeth answered, "I don't really have any interest in fame or that. I had enough of it at school."

"That's going to make Draco mad." Daphne said with a laugh.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"For the past year, he's been going on about how he's going to be the best friend of the girl-who-lived. I must warn you though, he's used to getting what he wants. Dear daddy spoilt him rotten. It got to the point where my father refused to let him in our home. Anyhow, how come you had fame at Muggle school?"

Elizabeth got a small box out of her trunk and opened it. Inside were various medals and a couple of shrunken trophies. She had collected them from the Tupper's the night before.

"Do Muggles give out tiny trophies?" Daphne asked in astonishment. Elizabeth took one out along with a stick and the trophy returned to its normal size. She explained that during her trip to Diagon Alley, she decided to buy a small case in which things could be shrunk with a special wand that was included, which underage wizards could use without getting warnings for using underage magic. She wasn't taking any chances of Petunia selling the medals and trophies while she was at Hogwarts (after making false police reports about the Tuppers or Bensons stealing them).

"I'm what people call a musical prodigy," Elizabeth said, "My school music teacher gave me some instruments and I've been winning with them for years, except for this thing."

She reshrunk the trophy and put it and the medals away and took out the musical dagger. Daphne looked on in continued astonishment.

"All I could get out of this was two tunes and nothing else." Elizabeth said.

"Do you know what you have there?" Daphne asked.

"No, what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's the legendary PotterDragon Dagger!" Daphne said. She pointed out the Potter crest on the hilt.

"I found this in my teacher's garage with my violin and ocarina."

"That dagger's been lost for over a hundred years. It's rumoured that you can tame dragons with the musical tones and that the magic in that is tied to Hogwarts' itself. I'd keep that on you at all times, it can be a sign of credibility and respect." Daphne said and then looked at her forehead.

"Forgive me for asking, but we heard you had a scar but it's not there." She said.

"That's something you can blame my aunt for – she felt such a thing was too disgusting for a growing girl and used muggle make-up mainly designed to cover tattoos with to cover it. It pains me to agree with her, but I prefer it covered." Elizabeth asked.

"Tattoos?" Daphne asked.

"It's a form of art that people have drawn onto their skin using a special machine which can't be removed." Elizabeth answered. Daphne shuddered at the thought.

"Can you play a tune for me please?" Daphne asked. Elizabeth got her ocarina out, put it to her mouth and played a tune ( _Epona's Song from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ ). As she finished, she noticed another girl standing at the door.

"Elizabeth Potter?" the girl asked, "I'm Hermione Granger – we met at that concert contest last year – you beat me hands down with that rendition of _Mars, The Bringer of War_!"

Elizabeth suddenly remembered that contest – her school joined others and the contest was held at the Royal Albert Hall. She and Hermione Granger were in the finals only for Elizabeth to win. It was the same concert which Dudley had stormed the stage with his gang after she won. Hermione had won second place.

"Wasn't it your cousin who stormed the stage and..." Hermione began and Elizabeth made motions for Hermione to keep quiet.

"I never thought I'd see you here. I saw your name in some additional books I got for background reading but thought it was a coincidence. Of course I didn't know I could do magic until I got my letter." Hermione continued and talked non-stop for five minutes.

"Calm down!" Elizabeth said. Hermione stopped talking, "You're going to talk yourself into a panic. You nearly did that at the concert."

"Hermione – there's no reason why you shouldn't do well," Daphne said, "A lot of people are going into Hogwarts not knowing any spells. Officially, all students should begin not knowing any. But there are those families that will teach their children spells, mostly nasty hexes."

"How can they practice? Hagrid said you're not to do magic out of school until you finish." Elizabeth asked.

"It's not commonly known," Daphne answered, "But in Pureblood houses, there is no way to tell who is casting the spells. This gives Pureblood children an unfair advantage."

"That's not right!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Since Lucius Malfoy bribed his way out of prison, things haven't been going well for Muggleborns. I don't know much myself, but I'll get my father to mail you some things that will help you in research." Daphne promised. She then turned to Elizabeth. "What did Hermione mean when she asked if it was your cousin who stormed the stage at the concert you two played at?"

Elizabeth looked down, Hermione looked at her. "Elizabeth – you should tell her. You know as well as I do it was in the newspapers. If you or I don't tell her, then she could get her father to find a copy of the paper."

Elizabeth didn't answer. She still felt ashamed about the whole thing. Hermione decided to answer for her.

"After she was announced the winner, her cousin Dudley stormed the stage with his gang and proceeded to beat her up. It took eight teachers from various schools to get them off her."

"That's disgraceful!" Daphne said in horror, "I hope he was punished for it."

"According to the papers, they sentenced him to six months in a special facility." Hermione answered.

"My school expelled him over the incident which really tarnished the school's good name. My aunt threatened to sue them over it. Because of it, he's now been refused admittance at this school my uncle went too when he was our age. Do you know why you've never seen me at an interschool concert contest since?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought you were ill or something," Hermione said, "After we met at that one at the Albert Hall, I looked you up and discovered you won all sorts of medals and trophies."

"Dudley and his gang caused that much trouble, the school got permanently excluded from all events in future." Elizabeth said.

The door opened and a blond boy with two others were standing there.

"I hear Elizabeth Potter is on this train. I suppose it's you." The lead boy said. Elizabeth recognised him from Madam Malkin's as the one who sprouted trash about how Muggleborns should not be allowed to attend Hogwarts in addition to being very rude about Hagrid and her foster parents.

"So what if I am? Are you a music lover or one of these Girl-Who-Lived fanboys?" Elizabeth asked.

"Music lover? What are you on about? My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Greengrass I can understand, she's a pureblood, although not from as old a family as the Malfoys, but this girl, I've never seen her about so she must be a Mudblood." Daphne looked horrified when Malfoy mentioned the word.

"You need the connections if you're going to get on in this world Potter," Malfoy said. Elizabeth was strongly reminded of Dudley. "I can help you there if you like."

"Why would Elizabeth need help getting anywhere?" Daphne asked, "You of all people should know that the Potters are an even older family than the Malfoys. She doesn't need you."

"Thank you for your very kind offer _Draco,_ " Elizabeth said, "But if I'm to get anywhere, I want it to be on my own talents, not because of my name or what I supposedly did. But since one of my friends is a Muggleborn and my own mother was one, I don't think we're going to get along."

"Think about it, as a half-blood, you might need someone like me." Draco said. No-one had noticed a boy with red hair approaching.

"Why should the girl-who-lived be friends with a Malfoy?" he asked. Everyone turned to him.

"Let's see here," Malfoy said, "Red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes – you must be a Weasley."

"I'm Ron Weasley." The boy said, "As I said, why would you want to be friends with _him_? I can show you the right path to walk down, introduce you to the right people. The Weasleys have been Light for ages."

"Excuse me before I interrupt what could be an amusing punch-up," Elizabeth said, "I pick my own friends, not those who decide they want to be my friends. Now, why don't you two go away before you embarrass yourselves?"

Ron, Malfoy and his two goons quickly left.

"Whatever houses those two end up in, I hope I don't end up with either of them." Elizabeth said.

"What's a Mudblood?" Hermione asked.

"It's a dirty name for a Muggleborn." Daphne said.

"Let's make a pact," Elizabeth said, "Whatever house we're in, we'll be friends no matter what."

"Friends no matter what." Both Daphne and Hermione agreed.

* * *

While the train was on its way to school, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office pondering things again. Following his trip with Elizabeth to Diagon Alley, Hagrid had told him some interesting things about the Dursleys, including the fact that their son had been locked up in some special facility after he, along with friends of his, beat Elizabeth up in public. He also told Dumbledore that Elizabeth had been removed from the Dursleys and was in foster care pending a hearing. He had done some checking and found Elizabeth in several Muggle newspapers, showing her achieving fame over her musical skills, and saw the article on the incident involving Dudley. Using his connections with Muggle agencies, he discovered reports that the Dursleys were being monitored by Social Services and the family had already received several warnings and that Vernon's sister was subject to a restraining order. He also found out that Hagrid was right about Elizabeth being removed and that the Tuppers had applied to become her guardians. He began to wonder if he did the right thing in not fighting the Ministry when it came to putting Elizabeth with Petunia, he knew she hated magic, but she had to be protected from Death Eaters who had somehow escaped from prison. But it appears the wards didn't protect her from her relatives, especially Dudley. He managed to get hold of her medical report after that beating and was very concerned.

To be on the safe side, he'd make sure Elizabeth had a full check-up with Madam Pomfrey. Following the results of that, he would have to go see Petunia himself to find out the truth. He had also had a heated debate with Severus Snape earlier that day, warning him not to pick on Elizabeth just because of his grudge against James Potter.

" _So, you're saying Albus," Snape said during that meeting, "You want me to treat her like royalty like Petunia does?"_

" _No Severus," Dumbledore answered, "Treat her like you would anyone else, just don't bear a grudge against her just because of who her father is – you can't blame her for what James Potter did to you at school. She doesn't know him or what he did to you, she also doesn't know you. Just don't punish her without cause. I've managed to keep you here so long despite all the complaints, but if the Girl-Who-Lived makes an official complaint, people will be walking over each other to listen and do something. Also, I don't think Petunia and her husband treated her well - she was removed from their custody."_

* * *

A few hours later came the sorting. Of the trio, Hermione was first. She sat down on the stool as Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. It made its decision very quickly and made Hermione a Ravenclaw. It was Daphne's turn next. The Sorting Hat also placed her in Ravenclaw. A few minutes later, Elizabeth saw a boy called Neville Longbottom being sorted into Gryffindor and then Draco Malfoy. The boy looked as if he had been beaten up. He was sorted into Slytherin within moments. Other students were sorted until it was Elizabeth's turn.

As she walked to the stool, people stared at her. Dumbledore took a more careful look. He noted that she managed to tame the usually untameable Potter hair but could see no sign of the scar. He was also concerned when he saw her arm in a sling - he knew that was how Muggles dealt with broken arms. The sorting took a bit longer than usual, but eventually, it announced that Elizabeth was also a Ravenclaw. Eventually, Ron Weasley was sorted. He looked as though he had been badly hexed. She could swear the hat was going to say Slytherin but said Gryffindor in the end. A pair of red-heads (Elizabeth guessed they were Ron's brothers) booed and hissed. Another red-head boy was pretending not to know the twins.

During the feast, Professor McGonagall went up to Ron Weasley at the same time Snape went to Draco to find out what was going on. Elizabeth soon realised that McGonagall was not one to cross when her voice could be heard in the hall.

"DETENTION FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS! NOT EVEN YOUR BROTHERS OR THE MARAUDERS MANAGED TO GET THEMSELVES DETENTION ON THEIR FIRST EVER DAY!" she shouted.

Snape could also be heard giving Malfoy a detention for allowing himself to be beaten up Muggle style by Ron but it wasn't as harsh.

* * *

The following morning, Professor Flitwick came into the Common Room to announce to the First Years that they were to have a medical examination. He told them that it was to make sure of accurate medical records so they knew what problems to keep an eye out on. At the same time, Professors Snape and Sprout were telling their students the same thing. For some reason, Professor McGonagall didn't do it with her Gryffindors.

Daphne, Hermione and Elizabeth all went in together (after the first two threatened to have her put her in a body bind and levitated in). The first two were given a clean bill of health. Elizabeth in the meantime was ruled too thin. Poppy Pomfrey noted that it was because of starvation (Petunia claimed that Elizabeth had a powerful metabolism and barely put on weight and was believed, mostly because there was no way to prove otherwise but in truth, Dudley took most of her food). Elizabeth was put on a strict series of potions to get her weight up to a more acceptable level for a girl her age. The Matron also noticed the serious dog bite on Elizabeth's leg and rubbed some gel into the wound to help. She also noted another issue but Elizabeth assured her it was under control. She also explained that her music teacher and his wife had brought her decent glasses (not saying that Social Services had given permission for them to do so). Finally, Elizabeth was asked about her arm.

"My cousin's best friend is what happened," the girl reluctantly said, "he hit me with a baseball bat. It's a big wooden stick Muggles use in one of their games - it can be quite heavy. My foster parents reported him to the police - he has a criminal record for assault."

* * *

Dumbledore went to the Dursley residence the following day. He managed to 'convince' Petunia to let him in and allowed her and Vernon to express their true feelings regarding Elizabeth instead of the show they would do for Social Services. It was either that or discuss it where everyone could hear it.

Petunia actually wanted to throw her out after Dudley was locked away but Vernon talked her out of it, then the woman wanted to sell Elizabeth's musical instruments along with trophies and medals but again Vernon talked her out of it – he pointed out that Social Services were keeping a very close eye on them following Dudley's actions and if they threw her out, then there would be action against them. Also, if they sold Elizabeth's prized possessions without her consent, not only would Social Services be on their backs, the police might get involved for criminal theft. Petunia pointed out that as her guardians, they could get rid of the instruments and awards, but Vernon countered it by saying that suspicion would be aroused if the items were sold or given away after Dudley was taken away. They finished by telling him that Elizabeth had been removed from their 'care' and was awaiting a hearing regarding a new home.

* * *

Lessons began that same day. The first day (when the medical happened) was a day to get used to the castle and find out the best and quickest ways to get to the lessons.

Elizabeth's first lesson was Transfiguration with McGonagall. After a lengthy lecture and a lot of note taking, they were given matches to transfigure into needles. After many tries, Elizabeth was eventually able to do it. McGonagall gave Elizabeth a rare smile and gave her five points. Hermione and Daphne were also able to do the transfiguration.

* * *

That afternoon, the first year Ravenclaws had Potions in the dungeons with the Slytherins and Professor Snape. He gave Elizabeth a look before starting the lesson.

Snape began the lesson with a brilliant speech and followed it with some questions. Daphne was able to answer them and Snape looked at the trio.

"Miss. Greengrass was right with her answers," he said, "Anyone with a magical upbringing would have known the answers. For the Muggle-raised, it is my hope that by Christmas, you can brew a reasonable potion without incident or fault." He waved his wand and instructions appeared on the blackboard. "You have one hour. If you have a question, raise your hand."

The students went to the store cupboard and got the ingredients and began work. He watched Elizabeth working. He noticed she was having problems working only one handed. A student who was next to her helped her with some of the complex cutting. Normally, if he saw a non-Slytherin doing that, he would have deducted points. Eventually, Snape told them to finish off when the hour was up.

"Bottle your potions, write your name on them and place them in this holder on my desk." Snape said.

Elizabeth took her potion, put it in the holder and was going to walk away when she heard a crash.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape said. Everyone turned around – Malfoy was standing next to Snape's desk with the remains of Elizabeth's potion on the floor. "That was a very dangerous thing to do. Five points from Slytherin."

Elizabeth bottled another sample and took it over. Snape gave it a look.

"Not bad for a first attempt Miss. Potter. There is room for improvement though but if you put as much effort into it as you did today, you will do well. Normally, I do not allow fellow students to help another unless they have been teamed up but with your arm, I presume being broken, I am prepared to allow someone to help if needed."

"Thank you sir." Elizabeth said.

The bell rang and Snape dismissed the class.

* * *

After the evening meal, Gryffindor Neville Longbottom came up to Elizabeth at the Ravenclaw table.

"Elizabeth Potter?" he asked, "I'm Neville Longbottom. Can we talk?"

"Sure." Elizabeth answered. Neville sat down.

"I don't know if you know this," Neville began, nervous, "but our mothers were friends at Hogwarts and I was told that your mother was my godmother and my mother is your godmother."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, "I'm sorry Neville, but I don't know anything about my parents except that they studied magic here and were the Head Boy and Girl in their day. I don't even know what they look like."

"You don't?" Neville asked, surprised, "What I wanted to ask you, is that for centuries, the Potters and Longbottoms have been long-time allies and I was hoping the tradition would remain alive with us."

"Who am I to argue with history?" Elizabeth asked. She and Neville shook hands.

"Thanks." Neville said, "I'll write to Gran and ask her to send you some photographs."

"Thanks Neville." Elizabeth said before Neville walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"I'd be careful with mentions of Neville's parents if I were you," Daphne said after making sure Neville was out of the way, "Frank Longbottom is my mother's brother."

"How come?" Hermione asked.

"I was told that a few weeks after you defeated You-Know-Who, a couple of his most loyal followers attacked them with the Cruciatus curse. The curse is known as the torture curse – prolonged exposure can have major side effects." Daphne answered.

"What happened to Neville's parents?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them into insanity. She had not long before that escaped prison by claiming to be under the Imperious curse – that's a form of mind control. Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice are in the long-term ward of St. Mungo's Hospital. My mother, along with Neville and our grandmother, visit them during the holidays. I'm told they don't recognise any of them."

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What happened to Lestrange for it?" asked Elizabeth.

"She, her husband, brother-in-law, and Barty Crouch Jr. got put on trial and sentenced to Azkaban Prison for life. Crouch Jr. died not long afterwards but the Lestranges are still there. Mother fought for Neville to stay with us but Gran fought back and won – she has a lot of power. It looks like he has no confidence, I heard a rumour that Great-Uncle Algy dropped him out of a window and he landed on his head."

Elizabeth pondered on these facts. She thought she had it bad, having to stay with the Dursleys, but this might be worse. She vowed to be a good friend to Neville.

* * *

Dumbledore was holding the first staff meeting of the term in his office. He wanted to know the teacher's impressions of the first years, especially Elizabeth.

"Why don't you go first Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was wrong about her – I thought she was going to be a clone of James Potter, but she isn't. She put in a lot of effort into her potion even though she did have some help with the difficult cutting. Although it wasn't brilliant, it was very reasonable for a first attempt despite the fact she was working with a broken arm, but as I told her, if she puts as much work into future potions as she did on this first lesson, she will do well." Snape said.

"How did she end up with a broken arm?" McGonagall asked.

"Poppy told me," Flitwick said, "that someone from her local neighbourhood hit her with what the Muggles call a baseball bat. It appears Miss. Potter is allergic to most of the bone repairing potions James Potter was also allergic too so it has to heal Muggle style."

McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout told Dumbledore that she was quite good in class and had the potential to get good marks. Professor Quirrel didn't have much to say.

"There's one more thing," Flitwick continued, "I went into the Ravenclaw Common Room last night and Miss. Potter was playing the most lovely tune on a violin, despite the broken arm. Miss. Greengrass told me that Miss. Potter was what is called a musical prodigy and has won trophies and medals in the Muggle world for her skills. Apparently, she was offered a scholarship to one of the Muggle's top music schools. Because of the issues surrounding her guardianship, the offers were withdrawn but she wants to keep up practicing in case she gets made another offer after the guardianship issues are resolved."

"I've heard about that Filius," Dumbledore said, "I see no reason not to allow her to continue playing the violin, as long as she is considerate to those around her."

"I've made sure to inform her of that Albus," Flitwick told them, "and she promised to show consideration to those doing homework and I told her that if she wants to, she can use my classroom, as long as she asks me first."

* * *

It was now two weeks since term started. It was their first flying lesson. It was a lesson with all four houses. Nearly everyone was standing next to a broom which looked like it was very old. Madam Hooch explained how to start. Besides a few, everyone had problems raising their broom. Elizabeth was excused from participating in the lesson due to the broken arm but still attended to observe and learn.

After the brooms were floating, everyone climbed on. Madam Hooch walked around and corrected grips, telling Malfoy he was doing it wrong – he had been boasting of magnificent flying skills and avoiding hitting Muggles in helicopters (although Elizabeth doubted he knew what a helicopter was). He threatened to tell his father that Hooch had insulted him. Ron Weasley admitted to stealing his brother Charley's broom and chased Muggle hang-gliders. From what she knew, she could tell that was an obvious breach of the Statue of Secrecy. Neville Longbottom's broom took on a life of it's own and took off, eventually making him crash, breaking several bones. He had mentioned that his grandmother had never let him near a broom. Ron said to a few other Gryffindors that it was a good thing as Neville was very accident prone even with both feet on the ground. Elizabeth had heard that he wasn't very good in classes, suffering from a lack of confidence. She had vowed to help him when her arm had healed. The teacher took him to the hospital wing.

Draco noticed a small ball that Neville had dropped and picked it up.

"That's not yours Draco." Elizabeth said.

"You're right," Malfoy said, "I'll think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find, on the roof."

Malfoy took off on the broom and went quite high. Ron went over to Elizabeth.

"You're the Girl-Who-Lived! You have to do something about that snake!"

"I don't know how to fly Ronald," Elizabeth said, "Besides, Madam Hooch told us to stay where we were. Also, stand by."

Ron decided to get on his broom and take off after Malfoy. Five minutes later, a loud voice could be heard as Draco landed, minus Neville's Remembrall. Ron was still in the air.

"DRACO MALFOY!" It was Professor McGonagall, holding said Remembrall. "Care to explain how this smashed through my office window?"

"It was Potter!" Draco said, "She took a broom, went flying, then she threw it and I tried to catch it." Pansy Parkinson also made the claim. The other houses told McGonagall that Elizabeth did nothing.

"Ten points from Slytherin for lying," McGonagall said, "Miss Potter cannot fly with that broken arm, let alone throw something. I saw you throw it. Ten points from Slytherin for stealing other student's property, another ten points for damaging school property and finally, twenty points and detention for striking a teacher, however unintended. I will inform you when the detention has been arranged and I promise you, it will not be pleasant."

"What about Weasley? He ignored Hooch." Draco said, determined to gain a victory. McGonagall looked up and saw Ron flying.

"RONALD WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE!" she shouted. He reluctantly landed. McGonagall grabbed him. What she said couldn't be fully understood but it sounded like she deducted a lot of points.

After McGonagall had dragged the pair away (by the ears), the others went to Elizabeth.

"How did you know she was going to come out?" someone asked.

"Simple – I know her office is over there," she said, pointing to a nearby tower, "anyone NOT seeing anything from that window must be blind."

Madam Hooch returned five minutes later. The students explained what had happened and that McGonagall had taken both Ron and Draco away. Some of them explained how Ron tried to encourage Elizabeth to fly to sort out Draco and she refused. Hooch gave Elizabeth five points for listening to a teacher's instructions. (It was noticed that evening that the Slytherin and Gryffindor point hour-glasses were empty so people assumed she deducted points too.)

* * *

The following day, students from third year onwards left the grounds to go to Hogsmeade. Not having any homework to do, Elizabeth took her violin out and went to a quiet corner of the Ravenclaw common room and started to play a tune. It wasn't easy with her arm still in a sling however. Hermione came over to her and sat down. After a few minutes, Elizabeth stopped and put the instrument down.

"It's no wonder you beat me at that concert." Hermione told her.

"It wasn't easy learning," Elizabeth explained, "The Dursleys banned me from practicing at Privet Drive but my music teacher let me practice instead of doing the lessons. After I won my first few concerts, I think Vernon and Petunia started seeing greed as they allowed me to practice at Privet Drive. Dudley was against it as it drowned out his music. Vernon forbade him from touching me or the instruments. There were times when they took Dudley out and left me with a neighbour called Arabella Figg who let me practice."

"How come you brought your instruments and prizes with you?" Hermione asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Are you kidding Hermione? If I left these at my foster parents, Petunia would claim they had been stolen and if the police messed things up and handed them over to her, she would have sold them faster than that. She's that spiteful. Even if she didn't, Dudley would break into their house and destroy them."

"I see your point." Hermione replied, "Didn't your school offer after-school clubs?"

"Yes, but Petunia told them I was not allowed to attend until Mr. Tupper threatened to inform social services, especially since they allowed Dudley to attend the computer club." Elizabeth said, "My music teacher had to convince them to allow me to attend the concerts. I bet you anything that they only allowed it as it might help carry favour involving Dudley's grades – they're that bad. But it didn't do any good, his grades were still bad."

That afternoon, Elizabeth decided to pay Professor Flitwick a visit in his office.

"What can I do for you Miss. Potter?" he asked.

"I noticed that the brooms provided for flying lessons look very old and by the looks of things, an accident waiting to happen," she began, "Neville Longbottom's broom took on a life of it's own and he ended up with a broken arm. I noticed that when other students were flying, some of the brooms were going to end up out of control. Yet, I noticed Draco Malfoy was using a brand new broom – I thought first years weren't allowed to bring their own brooms to school."

"I'm afraid the school governors won't authorise the expenditure to purchase new brooms," Flitwick said, "the rule about first years is only there so Muggle borns or Muggle raised can't make claims of discrimination. Young Draco's father is chairman of the Board and has vetoed many things. Master Malfoy is only allowed his own broom for flying lessons. After the lesson, it has to be handed in to either Madam Hooch or Professor Snape."

"Is there anything in the rules about someone making a donation of brooms to the school?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then no, there is no rule against it. Talk to Madam Hooch about it – she knows what the best ones for educational purposes are and she can talk to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall." Flitwick answered.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said before leaving and going to find Madam Hooch.

* * *

Draco and Ron's punishment took place over the entire weekend. They had to scrub ALL the bathrooms in the castle without magic. Filch stood over them, telling them how he wished he could use the old punishments.

After he finished his detention, Draco was heard to exclaim; "My father will hear about this outrage. How dare that Squib supervise punishments for a pureblood heir."

* * *

Elizabeth was still excused from flying lessons as her arm was still healing. It didn't help that someone hexed her from behind forcing her to fall down two flights of stairs. Dumbledore urged anyone who knew what happened to come forward. Elizabeth's arm needed more time to heal.

When the next flying lesson began, the students were amazed to find Nimbus 1000 training brooms. Madam Hooch had agreed to Elizabeth's donation and Dumbledore also agreed to it, writing to Gringotts to authorise the withdrawal of the necessary galleons, being the executor of the Potter estate. There was a bylaw for the Potter accounts – a certain amount could be withdrawn from the main vaults if the heir was under age on condition on it being used as a donation for Hogwarts. Draco and Ron were banned from the lessons for their rule breaking.

* * *

Two days later, Elizabeth was summoned to the Headmaster's office. As soon as she got there, she heard a voice shouting at her.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP THIS FAMILY!" the voice roared, "FUDGE, SHE BROKE THE LAW AND I DEMAND YOU CONFISCATE HER FAMILY VAULTS AND TURN THEM OVER TO ME!"

"Excuse me," Elizabeth began, "but who are you to demand my family money?"

"I am Lord Malfoy and your superior. You will kneel before me now." Lucius Malfoy ordered.

"No." Elizabeth said before sitting down. She had decided on the first day of term that she was not going to put up with any nonsense from anyone.

"Lucius!" Dumbledore said, "I will not have you talking to my students like this."

"What makes you think I've broken the law?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know that you are not allowed to touch your family money until you turn 17 and married a pureblood of the Ministry's choice." Malfoy said, calmly.

"Actually Lord Malfoy, that marriage clause is non-existent, it's something you made up to try and claim other families vaults for yourself, each claim of which has failed I'm glad to know," Elizabeth said, "also, when I marry, it will be to someone of MY choice, not one made by someone else. Also, there is a clause in the Potter estate. It says that if the withdrawal is done for the benefit of Hogwarts, then it is nice and legal."

Malfoy looked as if he was going to go mad. He calmed down, realising he was not going to get anywhere by raising his voice.

"How do you know all this?" he demanded to know.

"Simple," she continued, "when I found out about my vaults, I read up as much as I could about them. No crime in that or are you going to try and make reading illegal? You can't have reading made illegal for me otherwise you'll have to make reading illegal for everyone, including your own son. Now, I suggest you leave me alone Lord Malfoy otherwise I can ask the executor of the Potter estates to call in certain debts which might drain a large sum of galleons from a certain person's account." She used the work _certain_ in a careful and deliberate way so Malfoy knew he was the one Elizabeth was talking about. He was hoping there was no record that one of his ancestors had borrowed money from the Potters to establish a presence in the UK following their exile from France during the French Revolution. The loan had never been called in despite a blood feud which was still in effect.

"Now," Elizabeth carried on, "I felt it was very unfair that Draco had a new broom of his own for flying lessons while everyone else had to use old brooms because _you_ wouldn't authorise the spending of money for new brooms, so I decided to buy some for Hogwarts to use myself. The rules allow it after all."

"Rules can be changed," Lord Malfoy said, "The school governors can expel students if it is felt to be in the best interest of the school."

"Oh, you're going to be petty now," Elizabeth said, "just because someone whose name doesn't end with Malfoy made a donation to the school? Expel me, I've done nothing wrong. You want to expel someone, expel your son – he's a thief and a bully.

"You know what – I thought my most favourite memories were winning at Muggle concerts but putting you in your place is one of them. Almost makes missing out on that Muggle music school scholarship worth it!" She used the words Muggle well. She was enjoying herself. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked on, impressed.

"Winning at Muggle music concerts?" Fudge asked, astonished.

"Yes Minister," Elizabeth answered, "I was entered into music contests and I won due to my skills."

"Fudge – do something!" Lord Malfoy demanded, "she broke the law! She's putting her house into disrepute by participating in Muggle events!"

"You can't do a thing," Elizabeth said, "I won those concerts fair and square using my own musical talents. Magic was not used. No laws were broken. Your claim I broke the law is another lie."

"Laws can also be changed young lady," Malfoy said. Elizabeth started laughing.

"You wanna intimidate me, roll the dice and take your chances," she asked, "you try to change laws or rules and I'll tell the papers why! May I go Professors?"

Dumbledore gave her permission to leave and she walked away. Within moments, the portraits had spread the story about how Lucius Malfoy had been shown up by a young girl. Said girl was still laughing when she got to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

As Halloween approached, Elizabeth felt more at home at Hogwarts than she ever did at the Dursleys. They were probably pampering to Dudley and so she was reading up on ways to defend herself just in case she was returned there. Elizabeth knew that use of magic outside school was forbidden while under-age but she also knew that magic use was permissible if in self-defence. She was also able to say goodbye to the sling and plaster cast. She kept it as friends and supporters had signed it.

Elizabeth went to the library one day. She asked the librarian if there were any books on dragons as she wanted to see if there was anything about her dagger in there. Madam Pince helped her find a couple of books and Elizabeth went to a table to read them.

Eventually, she found something.

 _In the year 1764, a colony of Welsh Green dragons broke free from their restraints and attacked England and Wales. A group of the best dragon handlers were formed to bring in the dragons, dead or alive. They failed._

 _Knowing that dragons could be tamed by music, Septimus Potter forged a dagger into which he embedded the musical patterns that would subdue the dragons and poured most of his magic into it._

 _He reached a town which the dragons were heading to and played the tunes. Within a couple of minutes, he had them literally eating out of his hands. He managed to lead them back to their enclosure._

 _The Minister of Magic Richard Longshanks awarded Septimus Potter an Order of Merlin – First Class._

 _Over the years, Septimus and his descendants refined the look of the dagger. In 1871, the dagger was lost and never seen again. Some rumours claim that Ulysses Potter lost the dagger in a game of cards while some claim that it was stolen by a member of the House of Malfoy, for the then Head of House Malfoy had been witnessed expressing great jealousy and rage that a member of a rival house was able to create such a dagger. All that is known is that it can only be used by a Potter._

There were also some artists interpretations of the original dagger and of Septimus Potter using the dagger to subdue the dragons. She went over to Madam Pince and asked her to duplicate the page. The librarian did so because the page involved one of Elizabeth's ancestors. She put the books away and left the library.

"If you want to know more about that dagger Miss. Potter," the librarian said, "you might want to check out one of your family books should you be able to go to the bank and enter the main Potter vaults."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

* * *

"We will now be learning the levitation charm. Remember the swish-and-flick motion and the charm _Wingardium Leviosa._ " Professor Flitwick said.

Everyone started practicing the motions and the words, then Flitwick set them to work on getting a feather to float. Elizabeth (who was paired up with Neville Longbottom) managed to get hers to float the very first time and was helping Neville get his to float when she saw Ron Weasley on the other side of the table being very rude to Hermione. There was a blinding flash and one of the Gryffindors had somehow made his feather explode. His eyebrows were all burnt away.

* * *

After the lesson finished, Ron walked away with two other Gryffindors.

"She's a nightmare, really! It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends, bloody Mudblood." He said. Hermione stormed past him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp stinging pain on his face – Elizabeth had given him a sharp slap across the face.

"That is my best friend Weasley!" Elizabeth said, "All she was doing was trying to help you but you just seem to throw help back in her face. I tell you, the next time you see her, you will apologize."

Elizabeth walked in the direction Hermione went in.

"Why have her as a best friend?" Ron asked, "I'd make a better choice."

* * *

Later on, in the girls toilets, Elizabeth managed to calm Hermione down and convince her to not let Ron win and go down to the Great Hall. Elizabeth said she wouldn't have gone, not wanting to celebrate the day her parents died, but Hermione needed a friend. Suddenly, grunting could be heard. Elizabeth looked around the corner and saw a troll walking through the door.

She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away quietly while the troll was looking in another direction.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I think we'd better find a teacher!" Elizabeth said, locking the door.

They didn't have long to wait until they bumped into Professor Flitwick.

"What are you two doing here? The Headmaster said for all students to return to their common rooms while the troll was being dealt with." He said.

"Professor, we didn't know about a troll but there is something in the girls toilets back that way – we managed to creep past it and lock it in but I don't know how long that door will last." Elizabeth said.

"Very well, return to the common room at once and after the teachers and I deal with the troll, we'll have a word about why you disregarded the Headmaster's instructions." Flitwick said.

* * *

An hour later, Elizabeth and Hermione were summoned to Flitwick's office. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were there with Flitwick.

"Now, Filius tells us you weren't in the common room following the announcement of the troll." Dumbledore said, "We would like to know why."

"Professor, following today's Charms lesson, Ronald Weasley called Hermione a 'mudblood' in front of several witnesses just because she tried to help him do the Levitation charm since he was having trouble doing it and she had managed it just fine," Elizabeth said, "Hermione ran into the girls toilets crying and I went in to calm her down. We were about to go to the hall for the feast when the troll came in, although we had no idea what it was at the time. We managed to slip away and went to find a Professor when we bumped into Professor Flitwick."

"Well Filius, they are in your house." McGonagall said, "Rest assured Miss. Granger, this incident will be investigated and if anyone else can confirm Mr. Weasley's statements, he will be punished – I will not tolerate the use of that word."

"There will be no punishment, there is no rule that students have to attend the Halloween feast. Ten points will be awarded each for alerting me to the whereabouts of the troll. Your father, Miss. Potter, would have tried to take on the troll himself. You may go now." Flitwick said.

"Thank you sir." Both Hermione and Elizabeth said before leaving.

* * *

The following day saw Dumbledore take Elizabeth out of school to attend a final custody hearing. There were the Dursleys, the Tuppers and Elizabeth's foster family, who decided they would like to assume full guardianship if the Tupper's application was rejected.

"We won't contest a change in guardianship, but there are several conditions before we do so." Vernon said, blustering and trying to sound important and sounding like he was speaking under duress.

"Which are?" the judge asked.

"She apologizes and compensates Dudley for getting him locked up," Petunia began, "Secondly, we know James Potter left an estate with money going into the millions for the girl to claim when she comes of age – we want every penny. As Dudley is older than her, he is entitled to it along with the Lord Potter title. Also, we want her school trust fund along with all the money she has made in prize money from her concert appearances. Everything she owns is to go to Dudley. We also want your help in getting a court order banning her from appearing in any more concerts and to remove her from that private school and to force her into one of our choosing. If those conditions are carried out, we will allow her to live with someone else, providing she agrees to be Dudley's slave, to do anything he wants, when he wants, how he wants, no matter what he wants."

The social workers looked at each other with disgust as the judge looked at papers provided by Dumbledore.

"As it happens Mrs. Dursley, you don't have a leg to stand on," the judge told her firmly, "You were given a very fair allowance from her family estate to provide for Elizabeth, which is obvious, you didn't use for her, but your son. The Potter Estate cannot be touched by anyone until its heir comes of age. Her trust fund was set up by her paternal grandfather the day she was born to see to her educational needs and it's being used for it. As for the court orders, you have no grounds to do so. It was her parent's wishes for her to attend the school they attended and by trying to keep her out of it, you are violating their wishes. It has been a tradition for members of the Potter family to attend that school for over five hundred years. You know full well that slavery is illegal and you will not have that contract. Finally, I will not aid and abet criminal activity."

"Dudley's needs are greater than that freak's!" Petunia snapped, "By having to raise her, she took away time and money we needed to provide for Dudley!"

"It seems Mr. Dursley's wages were sufficient enough to provide for your son, but no, you had to use money designated for another person to ruin him," the judge continued, "What about that time he attacked Elizabeth after that concert?"

"It was self defence," Petunia argued, "She humiliated him in front of hundreds of people."

"Your son physically attacked your niece in front of several witnesses without reason or provocation when she was collecting a trophy. She never touched him so it cannot be classed as self defence." the judge said.

"She embarrassed him by performing at that event and winning. She shows him and this family up by doing better than him at school. It ruins his self esteem." Petunia said.

"Being better at school are not grounds for violence. I've seen your son's school marks and in my opinion, he should pay more attention to his education," The judge countered, "I've seen your niece's marks – you should be proud of her. If she keeps up, she'll do well in the world, especially with her musical skills."

Dumbledore stood in. "Apart from being Elizabeth's headmaster, I am also the family solicitor who has represented the interests of the Potter family for the past sixty years. There is plenty of evidence to support Elizabeth if she decides to sue the Dursleys for the return of the money that should have been used for her. I should bring up the fact that James Potter brought their home so they would not be raising their son on the streets. James had every intention of signing it over to them but it was all forgotten about when the Potters had to go into hiding and with his death, the house was passed on to Elizabeth. Now, if Mr & Mrs Dursley leave the change uncontested, I will try to convince Elizabeth to sign the house over to them. (He then turned to the Dursleys) You must realise that she has enough grounds to press charges against you, ranging from the theft and destruction of her mail, starvation, illegally spending her maintenance money on your son among other things."

"Dudley needed the food more than the freak! His need for clothing was greater than hers!" Petunia started again and was going to carry on until Vernon told her to be quiet before she talked the two of them into prison sentences.

"Elizabeth had a medical a few days into term, overseen by my school matron." Dumbledore began.

"We gave no consent to any medical," Petunia interrupted, "I want the name of the nurse involved and I will be pressing criminal charges."

"You can't do so," Dumbledore countered, "All schools are legally allowed to hold a medical as we know legal guardians are known to withhold details. Mr & Mrs Benson gave their consent as her foster parents, who were at the time her legal guardians, although temporary. It revealed that you starved her. She is now on medication and a special diet to get her body up to an acceptable weight."

"She is to be taken off that medication at once," Petunia ordered, "I will give you a copy of the list I gave her years ago telling you what foods I will allow her to have and the amounts."

Petunia wrote on a piece of paper and the bailiff handed it over. Dumbledore read it. It included stale bread, no meat and a shot glass of water all of which she was only allowed to have once every three days. He was getting more and more disgusted at them. It was obvious that Petunia hated the girl while Vernon tolerated her. He passed it over to the social workers who noted it down who then passed it to the judge.

"Is there any medical reason why she is only allowed these foods and in very small amounts?" he asked. There was no answer. "This is a lot of rubbish. Elizabeth will be continuing the medication until the damage you caused is repaired and will be permitted to eat what she wants and as much as she wants." Mr. Tupper stepped in and told the judge that he made sure she got a meal at school and his wife prepared care packages for her to make sure she was able to eat at home.

The Dursley's solicitor stepped in. "I have told my clients that their interests would be served by not contesting this change. They might have got away with the destruction of the mail had they not contacted the Royal Mail and practically admitted it. I have informed them that people who mistreat children are not treated well in prison. I have also told them that they have no legal standing involving the Potter Estate, I myself along with Mr & Mrs Dursley signed the papers ten years ago confirming they were aware of the allowance provided to them to provide for her needs and it is evident that it was not done so. As Dudley is only a blood relative on Lily Potter's side of the family, he has no chance of getting his hands on the Potter estate. Petunia was lucky not to be locked up for perjury or sued for slander following the claims of sexual molestation against the Tuppers in which she told lies, including that Elizabeth's parents were drunken drug takers who sponged off the tax-payer and Elizabeth carried on where they left off and she, along with her mother were whores. I refused to believe it. I am only here to ensure Elizabeth is removed from their custody permanently, then I will resign as their solicitor."

"Your Honour," Dumbledore said, "I knew James and Lily Potter after they left my school. Mr. Potter was training to be a police officer while Mrs. Potter was a researcher. They never touched alcohol nor did they take drugs. Mr. Potter was heir to a big estate, although he never took control of it as his father died a month before he did and they were in hiding. As it happens, James and Lily were murdered by a known terrorist who later committed suicide rather than be arrested. If Mrs. Dursley continues with these allegations, I will sue her on behalf of Elizabeth for slander."

"I've heard enough," the judge said, "It is obvious that Petunia Dursley carries a lot of hatred for Elizabeth Potter due to hatred for her mother. Therefore, I am ruling that she be removed from their custody for good. I understand Elizabeth's hesitation in choosing where to go to, as I understand, Mr & Mrs Benson are Mrs. Tupper's parents?" It was confirmed that the Benson's were Mrs. Tupper's parents. "It is unprecedented, but I am going to award joint custody."

"Thank you. Finally," Mr Tupper said, "I would like to file for a restraining order against the Dursleys."

"Request granted. After this hearing, no member of the Dursley family is to be within one hundred meters of Elizabeth Potter and no contact is to be attempted." the judge said.

* * *

After a celebratory lunch, Dumbledore and Elizabeth returned to Hogwarts to find Ron being punished.

* * *

The consequences for Ron's actions the previous day were known in the evening. He had lost a total of thirty points for using the 'Mudblood' term and a detention for being the cause of Elizabeth and Hermione being in the girls toilets during an emergency. Ron argued that he didn't tell them to go in there and miss Quirreil's announcement but McGonagall argued back that if he didn't call Hermione a 'word-she-refused-to-mention-more-than-once', they wouldn't have been there. McGonagall also told him that she would be informing his mother about the whole episode.

After he was dismissed, he ran straight to the Owlery and wrote a quick letter with his version of events.

* * *

That evening, Elizabeth was summoned to see Dumbledore. It was a meeting to decide what to do about Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Let them have it," Elizabeth told him, "I don't want to set foot in there ever again. But there will be a price - £80,000. They can afford it. I will authorise payment in instalments. If they don't pay, then I want them out and the house sold. They have one week to decide. Are you aware of the Jardine house? (Dumbledore nodded) I want to buy it and turn it into either a children's home or a community centre."

"I will sort out what I can." Dumbledore promised

* * *

The following day, an owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a red letter in front of Elizabeth.

"Oh oh, that's a Howler." Daphne said, "Who would be sending you one?"

Before anyone could do anything, the letter exploded and a very loud female voice could be heard.

 _ **ELIZABETH POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SPREAD LIES THAT GOT MY RONNIE INTO TROUBLE!**_

On the Gryffindor table, Percy Weasley suddenly went red and Fred and George were pretending they didn't know who had sent the Howler.

 _ **I PROMISED RON BEFORE HE STARTED SCHOOL THAT YOU WOULD BE HIS BEST FRIEND AND LATER ON HIS GIRLFRIEND AND I AM NOT SOMEONE WHO BREAKS A PROMISE TO MY CHILDREN.**_

 _ **AS THE CHILD OF A MUDBLOOD WHORE, YOU NEED TO LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR BETTERS, US PUREBLOODS AND FOR THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS, I WILL BE ARRANGING FOR YOU TO COME TO THE BURROW WHERE YOU WILL LEARN SOME MANNERS AND TO RESPECT THE PERSON WHO WILL BECOME YOUR HUSBAND AND HIS FAMILY AFTER THE TWO OF YOU FINISH HOGWARTS!**_

 _ **FIRST OF ALL, I WILL BE OWLING MCGONAGALL TO ARRANGE YOUR RE-SORTING INTO GRYFFINDOR...**_

What else Molly Weasley had to say was drowned out as Elizabeth poured a jug of water over it and extinguished it. There was a round of applause when she did that. Someone later told her that she would send a Howler to Fred and George on numerous occasions and it was enough to cause headaches.

"Who is she to say I will be Weasley's best friend, girlfriend and wife?" Elizabeth said, "I wouldn't have that moron as any of them. I'll give her _Mudblood Whore_. I'd rather be the daughter of one of those than her daughter-in-law." She looked as if she was going to lose her temper.

"Looks like McGonagall's all set to go mad." Hermione said. The trio looked and saw McGonagall with a letter which had been delivered by the same owl. She looked as if she was prepared to give Molly Weasley a piece of her mind.

Then a few minutes later, she walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Rest assured Miss Potter, I will be having a few words with Molly Weasley about this," she said, "She has no power to order a resorting for anyone else. She can _request_ one for her _own_ children but not demand one for someone else. Nor can she force you to be Ronald Weasley's best friend, girlfriend or wife nor can she make you spend holidays at the Burrow, which is her home. I will be ensuring you get a full apology for this."

Percy along with Fred and George apologized that same day, they had no idea that their mother was going to do something like that and that they supported her in her refusal to have anything to do with Ron. She brushed off their apologies, saying they didn't have to apologise for their mother. None of the three liked that Ron called Hermione the 'M' word and weren't talking to him. In fact, following him calling Hermione a 'Mudblood', the trio refused to speak to him or be paired up with him in any lessons. Personally, the staff members didn't blame them and didn't punish them for it. It was heard on the grapevine that Professor Snape dished out additional punishments for Ron (mostly for no reason). It was clear that the word affected Snape in some way, but he wasn't talking. An apology never arrived.

* * *

Hedwig dropped a letter in front of Elizabeth a few days later. She opened it, read it and threw it on the table with disgust.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"My bloody cousin, that's who," Elizabeth said, "He's made a list of demands of me. Listen to this (she took the letter and re-read it) – I owe him money because he got locked up, I have to come home so he has a slave, I should give him everything I own. He thinks he owns me. What a load of crap. If he thinks I'm giving him anything, he's got another thing coming. He was never one to abide by the law." She ripped the letter into over a dozen pieces.

* * *

Dumbledore summoned Elizabeth to his office a week later.

"I have sold Number 4 Privet Drive on your behalf. The Dursleys refused to pay for it, thinking it should belong to them. However, the Dursleys refused to leave so I had to get a court order forcing their eviction. They used all sorts of excuses like 'we raised the freak so the house is ours' and 'what belongs to the girl now belongs to us' but I had the papers saying it was yours, although held in trust until you were 18. The papers also said you were entitled to sell it if you wanted, although if under 18, with the agreement of your family solicitor." Dumbledore told her.

"I could see you having to get the police involved," Elizabeth said, "Vernon, Petunia and Dudley would never leave that house willingly."

"Once I told the judge that they spent money given to them by the Potter Estate on their son and that they never paid a penny in rent, added with the evidence shown at the guardianship hearing, he signed the order allowing their eviction at once." Dumbledore added, "They were forcibly removed the following day. They were permitted to take any of their personal belongings and now I believe they're staying in a rented flat."

* * *

The trio walked through the grounds. It was a weekend and Elizabeth and Daphne had talked Hermione out of doing homework for an hour or two. The trio turned to see Hagrid's hut, thinking of going to say hello when they saw it on fire. The door burned down and a small dragon came out of it. Hagrid was chasing it, ignoring his burning house.

"Go and get help!" Elizabeth said, "I'll sort things out here."

She took the musical dagger off her belt and put the hole to her mouth and started to play a tune as Hermione ran off. The dragon stopped in its tracks.

McGonagall and Flitwick came over as Elizabeth used her dagger to instruct the dragon to move out of the way. The two teachers used water charms to put the flames out.

"We sent Miss. Granger to the Owlery to get a couple of dragon experts from the Ministry." McGonagall explained.

Elizabeth played another tune and it made the dragon go to sleep. Within seconds, the dragon was snoring away.

"That should buy some time." McGonagall said, "May I ask what that is?"

"Minerva," Flitwick said, "That is the legendary Potter Dragon Dagger. I've heard about its ability to tame dragons. But I thought it was lost."

"Well, it seems Miss. Potter managed to find it, although I'd love to know how, but we have more important matters to attend to."

Within an hour, dragon handlers had come and taken the dragon away. McGonagall tuned to the trio.

"Well, I think Miss. Potter deserves thirty points for keeping the dragon under control and Miss. Greengrass and Miss. Granger deserve twenty points each for helping raise the alarm, don't you think Filius?"

Flitwick agreed with them. Dumbledore was now on the scene and he and McGonagall went over to Hagrid.

* * *

Hagrid was still around the following day, but Dumbledore and McGonagall had given him a firm talking-to. He was on strict probation and was told that he was lucky the Ministry allowed Dumbledore to deal with the problem. He was told that he was not to gamble at the Hog's Head while under the influence of alcohol and Dumbledore's brother would be asked to keep an eye on him while he was there.

* * *

Quidditch fever was hitting the school as the first match of the season approached. It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin, heightening the fever. Elizabeth asked a fellow Ravenclaw about the game and was told that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup for the past six years, but Slytherin was expected to take away the cup now that the legendary Charlie Weasley, former Gryffindor seeker had left.

"Put it this way," the student continued, "he could have played for England had he not decided to go off chasing dragons in Romania. I hear your father was quite good at the game when he was at school."

* * *

Later that day, Elizabeth went into the trophy room. She went to see the Quidditch cups and trophies and noticed that James Potter was indeed a member of the Gryffindor team in the 1970's as a Chaser. She also looked in a book of magical merit that was in the same room and saw that her mother spent two years as Gryffindor Prefect along with being Head Girl in her final year. She also noticed that her father was Head Boy in his final year. She already knew about that, Hagrid having told her when he delivered her letter.

* * *

Two weeks before the Christmas holidays, Professor Flitwick came into the common room to take down names of those who would be staying in the castle over the holidays. Elizabeth was going back to the Tuppers where they would be visited by the Bensons.

"Isn't it a pity," Ron Weasley said in the Great Hall earlier that day, "that some people have to stay with Muggles because they're not wanted in proper wizarding homes?"

"At least Weasley," Elizabeth said, "I don't have to stay here because my family is going to Romania and am grounded because of my marks. For your information, I had invitations to go to wizarding homes for the holidays but my family are Muggles."

That quickly shut Ron up. He had received a very public Howler from Molly Weasley a few days before saying that because of his marks, he was to stay at the school for Christmas and between the hours of 8AM to 8PM, he was to do school work. McGonagall promised to put him in a warded classroom to do so.


	29. Alternative Yule Ball

_First of all, I would like to thank everyone for their comments on the last few chapters but due to an FFN cock up, I was unable to reply to them, but I am replying to them as quickly as possible. This is another chapter in my series of Alternative Triwizard.  
_

 **AN ALTERNATIVE YULE BALL**

"In a moment, you will all lead your dates into the hall." Professor McGonagall said, walking down a line, making sure the Triwizard champions were presentable. Then she noticed something.

"Mr Potter," she began, "where is your date?"

"No-one from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepluff or Beauxbatons would come with me and _Professor_ Snape threatened serious repercussions should I invite someone from Slytherin."

At that moment, Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin began to walk towards the Great Hall. McGonagall approached her.

"Miss Greengrass," McGonagall started, "would you care to accompany Mr Potter to the ball?"

"I'd love to Professor," Daphne began, "but Professor Snape said we were not to go with him."

"Professor Snape had no business telling you that," McGonagall said, "you are free to go with Mr Potter if you like. I will deal with Professor Snape if he causes any trouble."

Daphne joined Harry and seconds later, the doors opened and the four couples walked in with their dates to applause.

"Isn't that the Ice Queen with Potter?" someone asked.

Harry saw Snape who looked like he was itching to come over and say something.

Professor Flitwick tapped his baton and the Hogwarts band started playing a slow dance tune. The couples started dancing. To the surprise of many, Harry danced well. Little did they know that Daphne had been giving him secret lessons. As the song went on, other couples joined the champions on the dance floor.

An hour later, Harry and Daphne were sitting down having a drink. Professor Snape walked over.

"I told you Potter," he said, "that you were not to ask any Slytherin to the ball. Two months detention and a hundred points..."

"Severus!" a voice shouted, it was McGonagall, "It was my fault, I told Miss Greengrass to accompany Mr Potter to the ball. The punishments are cancelled." Other students had come by and were listening in.

"It's alright Professor McGonagall," Harry said, "Daphne and I have been an item in secret for over a year. We were waiting for the opportunity to make it public and tonight is the perfect night. We have you and Professor Snape to thank for helping us."

You could have heard a pin drop at the revelation that the Boy-Who-Lived was dating the Slytherin Ice Queen.

"How?" McGonagall asked.

"Simple," Daphne began, "after the announcement was made, Harry asked me, I said yes. But in the first Potions lesson after the announcement, Professor Snape told Harry that if he dared ask one of his Slytherins to the ball, he'd put Harry in detention from then until he graduated from Hogwarts."

"Severus!" McGonagall shouted, "there was no call for that. But what about the statement you made saying no-one from the other houses or Beauxbatons would go with you?"

"Contrary to what people and staff may think, I do still have friends here," Harry said, "notes were left for me telling me that people were saying they didn't want to go with me to the ball and hoped I wouldn't ask anyone. For some reason, people seem to think that by not going to the ball with me, it'll put me down a peg or two, not thinking of the damage it'll do to Hogwarts reputation. Now, I wonder where they got that idea from." He looked at Snape.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was listening in and before you knew it, he had reported the whole thing to his father who paid Lord Greengrass a visit.

"I know of the relationship between Mr Potter and my daughter," he told Lucius Malfoy, "and I have no problem with it."

"I'd reconsider if I were you," Lord Malfoy said, "if you allow this relationship to continue, then the consequences will be serious."

"Threatening me is not the way to go Lucius," Lord Greengrass said, "you will have to learn that you and your son cannot get your own way all the time."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy wasn't used to people refusing his demands and he went to the Minister to try and get a restraining order preventing Harry and Daphne from associating further but Fudge had to refuse saying he couldn't do anything. No crimes were being committed, the Potters and Greengrass families were allies for centuries and despite what Lucius wanted, Gryffindors associating with Slytherins was not against the law.

* * *

After the ball, McGonagall granted Harry immunity from detentions and points reductions from Snape over his relationship with Daphne. The second task came and Daphne turned out to be Harry's hostage.

Things went on from there and they married after Hogwarts.


	30. More Quidditch Arguments

_An extension of my Quidditch Arguments story early on in the collection. If there is enough demand, I might add it to the existing material_

 **MORE QUIDDITCH ARGUMENTS**

It was during the first match of Harry's' second year. Team captain Oliver Wood called for a time out and the Weasley twins told him that they were trying to stop a rogue Bludger from attacking Harry which seemed to be attracted to him.

"Tell Madam Hooch!" Katie Bell urged him as Harry avoided it again.

"I can't," Oliver said, "If I tell her, that means we forfeit the match."

"The match is not worth Harry being killed!" Angelina Johnson shouted, "if you won't tell her, I will."

"Tell me what?" Madam Hooch asked. She had come up behind them to see if they were ready to resume play. Oliver realised he had to say something.

"There seems to be a rogue Bludger which won't stop attacking Harry." He said. The team and Hooch looked and saw Harry doing his best to avoid the Bludger. She cast a spell at it which was suppose to cancel the magic in the ball and summon it straight to her. But it didn't work. She summoned Professors McGonagall and Snape who arrived within a few minutes.

"It appears one of the Bludgers has been enchanted to constantly follow Mr Potter," Hooch said, "As Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin, I am informing you that I intend on suspending the game for thirty minutes while I collect the spare balls which have not been enchanted. Following the match, there will be an inquiry into how that one was enchanted."

"I have no objections Madam Hooch," McGonagall said.

"I do object however," Snape said, "Potter most likely broke into the ball store and enchanted it himself in order to gain attention. Either the Gryffindor team resume play with the Bludger Potter enchanted or they will forfeit. I will not agree to suspend the match."

"You should leave your grudge against James Potter in the past!" McGonagall said, scolding Snape

"Professor Snape," Hooch said, "it is impossible for any student, especially a second year to enchant the Bludgers to attack a particular person."

"They play with that Bludger or not at all." Snape said.

"You're just scared that we will beat Slytherin!" Oliver Wood said.

Snape began to give Oliver detention but McGonagall stopped him. She sent a Patronus message and a few minutes later, Professor Flitwick appeared. McGonagall explained what was happening and said as a Head of House, he could vote for a suspension pending arrival of new balls or an inquiry.

"Since is it completely impossible for Mr Potter to have enchanted that Bludger," Flitwick said, "I rule that the game be suspended." There was nothing Snape could do – two heads of house had voted for a suspension. He could have summoned Professor Sprout but there was no doubt she would also vote for a suspension. Even Dumbledore could not override it.

Slytherin had to land while Harry also landed. Fred and George managed to get the resisting ball in it's box and lock it in. Flitwick put a powerful locking charm on it. Madam Hooch left the pitch and returned twenty minutes later with the spare ball box.

Both teams returned to the air and Madam Hooch opened the box and released the balls before throwing the Quaffle into the air.

Play resumed normally.

 _How do you see the game continuing? Would this second Bludger also be Dobby-jinxed?_


	31. The Resignation of Severus Snape

_Here's a short based on a line in the fic Hand Delivered Letter by 'the dork knight'._

 **THE RESIGNATION OF SEVERUS SNAPE**

Professor Severus Snape sat in his seat and watched as the son of his former nemesis James Potter sat on a stool with the Sorting Hat on his head. For years, Snape had been under the delusion that Harry Potter would be just like his father.

Eventually, the hat shouted 'SLYTHERIN!'

There were many gasps from the assembled staff and students. The Boy-Who-Lived – a Slytherin. They all assumed he would be in Gryffindor like his parents before him. But htey had no idea on his upbringing.

Snape stood up and turned to Dumbledore.

"I resign." He said and stormed out of the hall. Dumbledore followed him and instructed Professor McGonagall to carry on with the sorting.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "you're needed here now that children of former Death Eaters are here."

"I warned you Headmaster," Snape said, taking some items off a shelf, "if the Potter brat was in Slytherin, I was resigning."

"Don't let your history with James Potter cloud your judgement." Dumbledore pleaded.

"That boy is exactly like his father!" Snape roared.

"What makes you think that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I got a letter from Draco while he was on the train," Snape answered, "he turned down Draco's hand of friendship to be friends with a Muggleborn, a Weasley and a bloody Squib! He's all set to make a big deal about it with Lucius!"

"That's the more reason for you to stay," Dumbledore said, "with Harry in Slytherin, he will need your protection. Look past your history with James Potter and see reason."

"I will think about it." Snape said.

"That's all I ask," Dumbledore said, "come to the feast if you desire, otherwise we'll meet in my office tomorrow and discuss things."

Dumbledore had to put Harry in a room away from the Slytherin dormitories. The house bar two first year females had refused to associate with the boy who took down the Dark Lord.

The following morning, Dumbledore, Snape and the other Heads of House along with Harry met up in the Headmasters office.

"Well Severus," Dumbledore began, "what have you decided?"

"First of all," Snape said, "Mr Potter – why did you turn away Draco Malfoy's hand in friendship?"

"Because Professor," Harry said, "first time I met him, he insulted my parents by saying as a Muggleborn, my mother should not have been allowed at Hogwarts in addition to being very rude about Hagrid. Then on the Hogwarts Express, he was rude about Hermione Granger, my friend, because she is a Muggleborn, Ron Weasley just because his family doesn't conform to the views of what Malfoy says people should follow just because his father says them and finally, by calling Neville Longbottom a Squib and it was because of that I tried to convince the Hat not to put me in Slytherin!"

"As arrogant as your father!" Snape roared. McGonagall, Professors Sprout and Flitwick looked at him.

"I don't know my father Professor," Harry said, "Until Hagrid gave me my letter, I believed him to be a drunken drug user who crashed a car while under the influence."

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, "you can request a resorting if you so desire."

"Yes please." Harry said. The hat was put on Harry's head again and after another mental debate, the Hat finally shouted out Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry I sorted him into Slytherin," the Hat said, "he did plead with me not to put him in that house but I believe I was cursed into doing so. He wanted to go into Gryffindor with his friends." Dumbledore checked the hat and confirmed it. He suspected Quirril as he knew of no other teachers who could do such a thing besides himself.

"Minvera," Dumbledore said, "Please take Mr Potter to Gryffindor Tower and explain that yesterdays sorting result was a mistake."

"What's he doing here?" someone asked as Professor McGonagall walked into Gryffindor Tower with Harry.

"May I have your attention!" McGonagall shouted, "Harry Potter has been resorted into Gryffindor. It appears that the hat was placed under the Imperious Curse to place him in Slytherin. Mr Potter WANTED to go into Gryffindor with his friends. I trust you will make him welcome."

The house did make him feel welcome.

"Are you happy now Severus," Dumbledore asked, "Mr Potter is now in Gryffindor."

"No," Snape answered, "As you requested, I took time to think. I suffered a lot from James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. If Harry Potter stays at Hogwarts, I won't. You have your choice to make Headmaster, me or Potter."

"Severus," Flitwick began, "if the Headmaster expels Mr Potter just to keep you, you do know he'll be banished to remain with the Muggles for the rest of his life."

"I don't care," Snape said, "well Headmaster, what will you do?"

 _What would Dumbledore do? Please no asking me to write more Harry in Slytherin stories..._


	32. Defending Luna

_A new idea. I should have made it clear in The Resignation of Severus Snape that Dumbles is a good person and not moulding Harry to be a weapon. For those interested, when I write Professor Flitwick, I envision him as the cuddly teacher we see in the Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets films, not the conductor type we see in later films (why did they have to change his appearance?)_

 **DEFENDING LUNA**

In the Ravenclaw common room, a sixth year student Penelope Clearwater, a Prefect, noticed a pendant being worn by Cho Chang.

"Where did you get that from?" she asked the third year.

"I took it from Loony Lovegood." Cho said. It was Luna Lovegood's first year at Hogwarts and she was being bullied regularly, items stolen by Cho and others. "I think it looks good on me, don't you think?"

"You'd better give that back to her soon before Harry Potter finds out!" Penelope said.

"Why should I?" Cho asked.

"Don't you know what that is?" the prefect asked. Cho shook her head. "That is a pendant given out to allies of the Potter family. I have one myself! Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones also have one." Penelope showed Cho an identical pendant.

"What could the Lovegoods do that would make them useful to the Potters?" Cho asked.

"They've been the Potter's beast-masters for over six centuries!" Penelope said to Cho, "If Harry finds out you stole this from a Potter ally, he could declare a blood feud against your entire family."

"He wouldn't do that." Cho said, fobbing off the Prefect, "he knows nothing, being raised by Muggles who kept him ignorant of our world."

"How do you know he knows nothing?" Penelope asked, "Augusta Longbottom has been training him this summer!"

* * *

But Cho continued to wear the pendant. People saw her wearing it and assumed her family was now allied with the Potter family. Harry remained ignorant of the goings on as he was still in the hospital wing having over a hundred bones regrown following DADA teacher Gilderoy Lockhart's incompetence which lead to both Harry's arms being deboned along with his legs. Due to the amount of skele-gro needed, it was a slow and painful process. Visitors to the hospital wing were now forbidden as two students had been found petrified.

* * *

In late November, Harry was eventually released from the hospital wing. He walked into the Great Hall and a conversation could be overheard.

"So Cho," one girl asked, "what duties are you doing for the House of Potter today?" Being an ally of the Potter family was like royalty.

"Nothing." Harry said. Everyone looked at him. "The Chang family are not allies of the House of Potter."

"But she's wearing the pendant that says they are." Someone said.

Harry looked and saw Cho wearing the pendant. He reached out and grabbed it, ripping it off from around Cho's neck.

"That pendant was stolen from the Lovegoods," Harry said, "I have just been informed about it."

He walked over to Luna who was eating pudding at the table and put it around her neck.

"Thank you Harry Potter." She said in her dreamy voice. He tapped the clasp with his wand.

"She won't be able to take it in future," Harry said. He walked back over to Cho.

"You stole from a Potter ally," Harry said, getting angry, "by rights I could either declare a blood feud against the Chang family or even challenge you to an honour duel."

"Duelling is forbidden at Hogwarts!" Cho said.

"If it's an honour duel," Draco Malfoy said, butting in, "he can."

Everyone turned towards him.

"So," Harry said, "you challenged me to a duel last year knowing it was against the rules? I suppose you tipped off Filtch that we were going to be in that room and you hid in your nice cosy bed?"

Draco didn't say anything. He realised he had butted his nose in at the wrong time.

"Harry," Penelope Clearwater said, coming over, she had heard everything, "you could challenge him to an honour duel for failing to honour a challenge to a duel."

"My father won't allow that to happen!" Draco said, suddenly finding courage.

"How original," Harry said, "My father this, my father that. I would challenge you to an honour duel but what I find more satisfying, a Pureblood wizard is acting like the Muggle cousin of the Boy-Who-Lived. He goes crying to his daddy when he doesn't get his own way. Maybe you two should meet and compare notes."

Everyone started laughing. "That, is a lot more satisfying than a duel." Draco stormed away. Harry turned his attention back to Cho.

"I won't declare a blood feud as your family have had nothing to do with your actions, and I won't challenge you to a duel – this time," Harry said, "but if I find out you've been stealing from Luna again, I won't be so lenient."

Harry turned and walked to the Gryffindor table. Cho breathed a sigh of relief, believing she had gotten off lightly. Professor Flitwick walked up-to her.

"Miss Chang – I have been informed about you stealing from a fellow Ravenclaw, especially the pendant which shows alliances between houses." Flitwick said, "I have not said anything until now because Mr Potter was in the right to deal with it as he saw fit. You have not gotten off lightly with me. Fifty points will be deducted from Ravenclaw for your actions, you will serve detention and serve a one year Quidditch ban."

Everyone looked at him with open mouths.

"If Mr Potter challenged her to an honour duel, he could have used one of his family wands and I will tell you, the only time I was defeated on the duelling circuit was by Charles Potter and that wand was powerful." Flitwick explained. To everyone's surprise, Flitwick pulled out a pendant which showed he was a Potter ally.

* * *

Flitwick's punishments weren't Cho's only problems. Flitwick had written to her father. The following morning, Cho received a Howler from her father chastising her for almost having their family involved in a blood feud with the House of Potter in addition to stealing. He was now having to write a grovelling letter of apology to Harry promising to keep Cho in line. She also had to make a very public apology to Luna.

* * *

Flickwick's courage in showing his Potter pendant gave others the courage to show theirs. The following day, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Cedric Diggory among others were showing their Potter pendants. This gave Harry plenty of ammunition and support when people started accusing him of being the Heir of Slytherin.


	33. Invite to a Weasley Wedding

_This is completely AU but set before seventh year. Harry does attend Hogwarts, there was a Triwizard but Voldemort was never revived._

 **INVITE TO A WEASLEY WEDDING**

Harry Potter looked at the invitation he had just received. It was from his friend Fleur's family, inviting him to attend her wedding to Bill Weasley. He was in two thoughts about attending or not, considering he didn't get on with some of the Weasley family except for Bill, Charley, Fred, George and Ginny.

But he decided he was not going to let them stop him. He had received an invitation and as far as he knew, there was no legal reason why he could not attend. He also knew that Molly Weasley didn't like Fleur either but had now power to stop the wedding. Bill was over 21. Fleur's father was the Undersecretary to the French Minister of Magic and if she tried to stop it without cause, it could cause an international incident. There was already enough bad press involving the Triwizard Tournament in which Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum was murdered on British soil (in a failed attempt to revive Voldemort) and the British Ministry tried to sweep it under the carpet.

Harry and Fleur had been close friends since the Triwizard fiasco three years before. She introduced him to her parents who helped him get away from his Muggle relatives. While not abusive, they barely tolerated him and were glad to see the back of him.

On the day of the wedding, he dressed in his best clothes and took the Knight Bus to the Burrow, where Molly Weasley had insisted the wedding be held. He could see Fleur's family scrutinising every little detail (and he couldn't blame them). Fleur's sister Gabrielle had told Harry a few weeks before that even though Mrs. Weasley got her way about where the wedding was being held, her family was making sure she wasn't going to turn it into an event that would make the Weasleys look good and them look like fools. She had even told him that she overheard by chance a conversation between Molly and Arthur Weasley about the wedding costing so much money, they were unable to afford to send Ron and Ginny to Hogwarts for their final years.

Harry had been looking for a way to get back at Mrs Weasley for years. At least once a week, she sent him a Howler because he didn't want to be friends with Ron (Harry tried to be friends but with his eating habits and the way he tried to stop people being his friend, it wasn't easy).

Harry walked onto the grounds of the Burrow to see Mr. Weasley and others raising a tent. Ron saw him and walked over.

"What are you doing here Potter?" he demanded to know.

"Not that it's any of your business Ronald," Harry said, "but I received an invitation from my friend to attend her wedding."

"I should be your best friend!" Ron shouted.

Harry ignored him, saw Ginny and walked over to her, kissing her hand in respectable fashion.

"How did you do in your OWLs?" he asked her.

"Very well," she told him, "but I won't be able to take my NEWTs. Mum and Dad can't afford to send Ron and I to Hogwarts this year. They've spent too much money on this wedding."

"Well, Hogwarts without the Pig is no big loss but here is an early birthday present for you." Harry said, passing an envelope over. She opened it and looked at it. The letter said her Hogwarts fees were paid for the next two years and accounts were open to ensure she had brand new books and supplies.

"You didn't have too." Ginny said.

"No problem - you've been a good friend and so it's time I repaid this kindness." Harry said.

"What's this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, taking the parchment out of Ginny's hand.

"Didn't your mother teach you it is rude to snatch things out of other people's hands?" Harry asked.

"How dare you!" Mrs. Weasley shouted upon reading the parchment, "We are not a charity case."

"Weren't you also taught that it is also rude to read other people's private papers without their permission?" Harry added.

"Mum does that all the time," Ginny said, "it got to the point where I had to get Bill to ward my diaries so Mum couldn't read them."

"I would have thought your children's education was more important that making yourself look good," Harry began, "by the way, that vault is for Ginny's use only. The goblins will know if she is being coerced and they won't let anyone else in even if they have the key."

"Why did you not do the same for Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"After the way he's treated me?" Harry asked, "I wouldn't be caught dead giving him money, especially considering the amount he's stolen from me over the years. It's only to preserve your husband's good name I never pressed charges."

"Well, if Ron doesn't get to go, then neither does Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Now you're acting all childish," Harry said, "I believe Mr. Weasley has the right to decide, after all, he is head of the family, but from what I hear, he bows down to you just to avoid one of your temper tantrums. No wonder your children left as soon as they could."

"Get off my property otherwise I'll call in the Aurors and have you arrested!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"Call in the Aurors," Harry said, "and give them a very good reason why you want me arrested. Not liking someone is not grounds to be arrested."

"I can have you removed from this property!" Mrs Weasley said.

"Better think of a valid reason other than the fact you don't like me as to why you're expelling a guest of the daughter of the French Deputy Minister for Magic." Harry countered, "But because I'm not going to allow you to turn this wedding into a farce due to your temper, I'll go."

He walked over to Ginny and passed her an envelope, "Here, please give this to Bill and Fleur and express my apologies for not being able to attend. I'll catch up with them when I can."

Harry walked up to the boundary line and disapperated.

The wedding was in full swing. Ginny walked over to Bill and Fleur and gave them the envelope.

"Harry expresses his apologies for not being able to attend, my mother decided to cancel his invitation and threatened to have him arrested. To avoid an incident, he left, but before he departed, he asked me to give this to you." Ginny said. Fleur and her parents looked as if they were going to go mad and from what people could see, it looked like there was going to be a major confrontation after the guests had gone home.

There was a major confrontation. Fleur's parents decided to leave it until after the guests had left.

"Harry Potter is my daughter's best friend! What right had you to void his invitation?" Mr. Delacour asked.

"This is my property and I decide who can come and not come." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I knew it was a mistake holding the wedding here." Mrs. Delacour said. She was the main objector to the wedding being held at the Burrow but held her tounge as she liked Bill and knew it meant a lot to him.

"If you have a problem with it," Mrs. Weasley said, "We'll arrange with the Ministry to annul the marriage right now. I never wanted my Bill to marry her, I wanted to choose someone for him."

"I am old enough to choose for myself mother, the days of parents deciding who their children marry are long gone," Bill said, "Now why did you throw Harry out?"

Ginny stepped forward. "Harry paid for my last two years at Hogwarts along with supplies but mum threw a tantrum because he wouldn't pay for Ron considering the way he's treated Harry over the years. She said if Ron can't go, then I can't go."

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny will be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Bill, Fleur, should you see Harry, please apologise on our behalf."

"If they don't see him before Hogwarts resumes," Ginny said, "I'll talk to him for you."

Ron was livid when he heard Harry had paid for Ginny's final years at Hogwarts.


	34. Fun with Badges

_This one was inspired by a review by_ _Dark Mage Wyvern Lord. I would like to note that if I don't include Ron and/or Hermione, I'm not bashing, its because I can't fit them in.  
_

 **FUN WITH BADGES**

"Hey Potter – look at this!" Draco Malfoy shouted. It was a few days after Harry was named a Triwizard Champion. Harry went over and saw Draco wearing a badge. It read: **SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY, THE TRUE HOGWARTS CHAMPION**.

"Never thought I'd see you supporting a Hufflepuff Malfoy." Harry said.

"That's not all, watch this." Draco said. He pressed the badge and another message came up. It read: **CRABBE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Everyone started laughing. Draco noticed the message and took the badge off. He took another one out of his bag and put it on. He pressed that one and a different message came up reading: **GOYLE, WILL** **YOU** **MARRY ME?** Everyone started laughing again.

Crabbe pressed his button. It read: **I AM AN IDIOT**. Goyle pressed his button and that read: **SO AM I**.

Crabbe and Goyle walked away as everyone started laughing. Pansy Parkinson pressed her badge and it read: **I LOVE KISSING THE HEM OF DRACO'S ROBES**. People forgot about Harry as they laughed.

In the Great Hall, Harry noticed other people wearing the badges. Susan Bones pressed her button and the message: **I LOVE HARRY POTTER** appeared. Susan went red.

"Susan, I didn't know you thought that way." Harry said. Hannah Abbott, who wasn't wearing a badge stepped in.

"She's loved you since you came to Hogwarts." She said. Susan went red and ran out of the hall.

Harry saw Ron Weasley wearing a badge. He pressed a button and his read: **I'M ONLY HARRY POTTER'S BEST FRIEND FOR THE MONEY**. People glared at him.

* * *

Later that day in the Potions class, Harry noted Professor Snape wearing a badge. He too pressed it and the following message popped up: **I AM A GREASY HAIRED GIT AND I SHOULD WASH IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

The entire class started laughing. Snape looked at the badges and noticed the message.

"POTTER!" He shouted, "Come with me! Class dismissed!"

He grabbed Harry and dragged him to Dumbledore's office.

"What is the problem Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape showed him the message on the badge.

"Potter did this!" Snape shouted.

"How could I have done that?" Harry asked, "I didn't make those badges – Malfoy did. It should be Malfoy you should be questioning about that."

Dumbledore sent out a message and not long after that, Professor McGonagall arrived with Draco in tow.

"We will now get to the bottom of these badges," Dumbledore said, "I saw you distribute them and they proclaimed support for Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard. I'm now finding out they have hidden messages on. One of them is a nasty remark about a Professor."

"I didn't do those messages," Draco said, "all it was suppose to say was Potter Stinks." Harry started to go purple.

"Are you going to allow that to happen?" he asked.

"Do you have any with you?" Dumbledore asked. Draco passed one out of his bag. Dumbledore pressed a button and the message: **DUMBLEDORE IS A SENILE OLD MAN WHO LOVES MUGGLES AND MUDBLOODS SO MUCH, HE SHOULD SNAP HIS WAND AND LIVE WITH THEM!** appeared.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall said, "give me all those badges now." Reluctantly, Draco handed over the bag of badges. She accidentally pressed a button and the following appeared; **McGONAGALL LOVES CAT NIP MORE THAN SHE LOVES DUMBLEDORE!** She pressed another button and a different message appeared: **McGONAGALL IS DUMBLEDORE'S SECRET LOVE CHILD!**

Harry saw the messages and was trying not to laugh. Dumbledore pressed another badge and it read: **DUMBLEDORE AND SNAPE ARE SECRET LOVERS!**

"Detention for the rest of the year!" McGonagall shouted at Draco, "and one hundred points from Slytherin. Your Hogsmeade trips are now cancelled! All those badges will be confiscated and I'll be taking the money you made from selling these for school funds."

Harry couldn't make out the rest but he was sure it used the words 'off the Quidditch team' and 'will never be prefect or head boy'.

* * *

In the Great Hall, people noticed Slytherin House lose one hundred points.

* * *

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, "you may leave."

Harry left Dumbledores office and went towards the Great Hall, still trying not to laugh.

"Harry Potter sir!" a voice said. Harry stopped and turned. He could see Dobby the house-elf.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Getting former master's son in trouble for trying to turn the school against you!" Dobby said.

"You changed the messages on those badges?" Harry asked, cottoning on.

"Yes sir," Dobby said, "I make my magic like former Master Draco and set it to display a different message for whoever touches it!"

"So Susan doesn't love me?" Harry asked, thinking for a minute.

"Oh, she does love you Master Harry," Dobby said, "but she needed an incentive to get it out in the open."

"Thanks." Harry said, "wait a minute, what about Ron Weasley's badge?"

"He really thinks that way Harry Potter sir, thats why Dobby and Winky won't cook his food," Dobby said before vanishing, "The other house elves won't let us serve him poison." Dobby and Winky worked for Harry but did work at Hogwarts so they could keep an eye on him.

* * *

Harry made it to the Great Hall where he could see Cedric Diggory and Professor Sprout confiscating the badges.

"What happened?" Harry asked Susan who was nearby. She no longer had her badge but was still red.

"Before McGonagall took him away, Malfoy gave Cedric a badge and when he pressed it, it said he was a half-blood cheat who would lose and Professor Sprout had one which said she should prepare Cedric's burial plot right now." She said, "I'm sorry I had that badge. Cedric explained that you proved you didn't enter your name. We all thought you were trying to outshine Hufflepuff. Hermione Granger said all you wanted this year was to have a peaceful year."

"Tell you what," Harry said, "accompany me to Hogsmeade and we'll call it quits."

"You're on." Susan said.

"You should have seen the messages on badges examined by Dumbles." Harry said and explained to the hall what was on the badges he saw in the headmasters office and what McGonagall did.

"Malfoy in detention, one hundred points lost from Slytherin," Ron Weasley said, "I could dance!"

Regardless of what Harry thought of Ron due to what his badge said, he agreed.

* * *

Two days later, Draco entered the Great Hall wearing a badge.

"Here's a new and improved badge." He announced, pressing a button. A message appeared in the air reading: **PROFESSOR MOODY, PLEASE TURN ME INTO A FERRET AGAIN! I AM SUCH A FERRET FACE!**

"With pleasure laddie!" Moody said, turning Draco into a ferret again. He caught Draco trying to curse Harry in the back the previous day and had turned him into a ferret before being caught by McGonagall. Everyone laughed. Dumbledore let everyone have their fun before turning Draco back to normal.

"He did ask for it Minerva." He said to McGonagall.

* * *

Rita Skeetar didn't get off lightly either. Dobby heard the illegal interview and had the text modified to show Harry and Cedric in a good light. He also spelled all her later articles to insult Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy. One article claimed Lucius Malfoy was going to use unforgivable on Fudge to make him resign. Another claimed that Umbridge was going to pass laws allowing the Ministry to seize vaults for no reason other than to give her and Fudge a pay rise. Dobby made sure they were printed, although they were not noticed until the public read them. She also kept having 'accidents' whenever she tried to go onto Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Draco wore a badge to the first task. When Harry began to face his dragon, he pressed it. He had charmed it to read out the message thinking no-one could sabotage it. As he pressed it, Draco's voice, amplified ten times shouted out: **ANYTHING POTTER CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER!**

After Harry retrieved his egg and left the arena, with a pop, another egg appeared. Then to everyone's surprise, Draco appeared in the arena. With another pop, his clothes vanished leaving him in his underwear. His voice could be heard again: **ANYTHING POTTER CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER!**

"Come on Draco!" everyone shouted. Draco did the only things he could do – he wet himself then fainted. Nearly everyone started laughing.

Harry met up with Dobby later that night and gave him a new pair of odd socks. No-one found out how Draco ended up in the arena.

* * *

Draco tried his final badge out during the Yule Ball while Harry was dancing with Susan. No messages appeared but after he pressed the badge, his expensive dress robes vanished and was replaced by a pink tutu. He then started dancing ballet. Everyone started laughing as Snape grabbed Draco by the tutu and dragged him away. Suddenly, Rita Skeetar appeared. She had been in her beetle form but was discovered by Dobby who cursed her, forcing her to transform back to human form. Dumbledore had her arrested and Dobby destroyed her camera.

* * *

 _Do you think I was too cruel to Draco in this?_


	35. Planet of the Apes

_This is one I'm actually planning on expanding at some point. This is set during the 1970's TV series which is linked to the movies of 1968 – 1974 and not during the new movies made today._

 **HARRY POTTER VISITS THE PLANET OF THE APES**

Harry Potter was running for his life. During the final task of the Triwizard, he had been taken by Portkey to a graveyard where he witnessed the revival of Lord Voldemort. Then the two duelled and thanks to a distraction, Harry was able to run to the Portkey.

"STOP HIM!" Voldemort shouted.

"Accio!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup. He touched it as many spells hit him and he felt his naval jerk as he was transported. In the Hogwarts Owlery, his owl Hedwig also vanished.

Harry and Hedwig reappeared in what appeared to be a desert.

"This isn't Hogwarts." Harry said to his owl who hooted. He walked around and started to notice things. He saw a familiar stand and realised that was what remained of the Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium.

"This isn't right." He said to himself and made his way the best he could to the castle and got a shock – Hogwarts was in ruins, overgrowing with roots.

"Hey, over here!" someone shouted. Harry noticed someone hiding in the ruins and went over. Hedwig flew with him. "Don't stay out in the open – this is a forbidden area. If the apes see you, they'll shoot first."

"Apes?" Harry asked, "If this is forbidden, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from the apes – they rarely come here. I'm under a sentence of death for possessing a book." The man said.

"A death sentence for having a book? Why?" Harry asked.

"Where have you been? You should know that humans are forbidden to read or own books." The man said.

"Do humans live in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"I don't know where you're talking about – there used to be a village here hundreds of years ago, but it's all empty and ruined now." The man said, "The nearest settlement for humans is just over those hills," he said, pointing to some nearby hills which had grown since Harry was here last.

"Can you take me there?" Harry asked.

"I'll have to be careful but I can," the man said, "But first, I'll have to get you some clothes. Wait here."

The man left the castle leaving Harry to ponder on things with Hedwig. He returned an hour later with some local clothing which Harry changed into.

"Hedwig – wait here and I'll call for you, alright?" Harry said. Hedwig hooted and flew to what was left of the rafters.

Slowly, Harry followed the man. Every now and then, he stopped and hid behind bushes. As they went on, Harry was amazed at the transformation of the landscape. Looking around while waiting for the man to tell him to continue, he saw the very rusty railway lines which the Hogwarts Express used to travel upon.

Eventually, the man indicated to continue. They kept on for a few minutes until they could hear footsteps. The man dragged Harry behind some big bushes. They looked through a gap and Harry couldn't believe it when he saw horses gallop into the area, with humanoid gorillas riding them, carrying guns.

"Is this where your source saw the human who stole the clothes?" one of them asked.

"It is sir." The second gorilla answered.

"We dare not go any further sir," a third one answered, "Up ahead is that old castle where it is reported that strange humans inhabited who caused apes great pain."

"I don't care – humans don't live there anymore! We go!" the lead gorilla said, leading the way.

The three left the area leaving a gobsmacked Harry watching.

 **To those fans of Planet of the Apes, this is set during the short lived TV series of the 1970s where humans could still talk.**


	36. Ron's Weight Issues

_With thanks to slytherin66 for this plot bunny_

 **RON'S WEIGHT ISSUES**

Three weeks into the summer holidays after his first year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was brought to The Burrow where the Weasley family lived.

When he arrived, he was in for a shock. He noticed that his best friend Ron had put on a lot of weight.

"What happened?" Harry asked Fred.

"Ron complained that he didn't get enough food at school, so mum's been feeding him up every since." Fred explained.

At lunch, Ron shovelled food in his mouth. Harry accidently knocked a knife on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and when he sat back up, he found his plate was empty.

"Mum," George said, "Ron just ate Harry's lunch."

Mrs Weasley immediately put more food on Harry's plate.

* * *

As the holidays went on, Ron gained even more weight. The Weasleys tried to play Quidditch one day and despite people telling him not too, Ron sat on Harry's Nimbus 2000. Ron's weight was too much for it and it broke in two. The remains were hidden away among the Muggle items in Mr Weasley's shed (the one place where Mrs Weasley never went). Harry said to the twins and Ginny he would arrange a new one to be sent to Hogwarts and neither Weasley parent would by any the wiser.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the occupants of the Burrow to go to Diagon Alley. A very overweight Ron (who Harry was now reminded of his cousin Dudley) stepped into the fire and said the destination. Ron vanished. Harry stepped in and accidently said the wrong destination.

Harry turned up in Knockturn Alley where he was found by Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid. He led the young man to the Leaky Cauldron where to his shock, Ron was stuck in the fireplace. Mr Weasley tapped Harry's glasses and they were instantly repaired then vanished all the dust. Mrs Weasley was fussing over Ron. The two adults had to apperate to the Leaky Cauldron to help try and get Ron out.

There were several Hogwarts students in the pub at the time and they all started laughing.

"I told you this would happen Molly," Mr Weasley said, "but you wouldn't listen to me."

In the end, both Weasley adults had to apperate back to the Burrow, holding onto Ron so he side-apperated with them.

* * *

That same day, they were visited by a health official from St Mungos who ordered them to put Ron on a strict diet or else. Mrs Weasley decided to cancel everyone's trip to Diagon Alley until Ron was able to come. In the end, Mr Weasley took Harry and the others there.

"We are not keeping them prisoner here just because you overfed Ron." He told his wife.


	37. Draco Does the Triwizard

_Here's my take on the Harry refuses to participate in the Triwizard idea. Here's a new version of it but with a never before seen variation. With thanks to Driftwood1965's Champion's Champion for inspiration, when I wasn't rolling around the floor laughing. Thanks to all those who have given insights and their views on certain Weasley bashing and why it appeals to them. I'm after views on Hermione bashing and why people give creditability to the idea of her being approached by Dumbledore early on to spy on Harry and being rewarded for it._

 **DRACO DOES THE TRIWIZARD**

Harry was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his best friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood along with his girlfriends - the Patil sisters (he would never admit it, but Padma was his favourite) when the door opened and Slytherin Daphne Greengrass came in.

"Welcome Miss. Greengrass," Harry said, "How may we help you today?"

The blonde haired girl passed Harry a book entitled **Rules of the Triwizard Tournament**.

"Read this - you'll need the information it contains. Pay close attention to Rules 53 and 332." Daphne said before leaving.

"Looks like your grandmother wasn't making things up," Harry said, "the Triwizard really is returning."

He opened the book and started reading. After his parents were killed by Voldemort, he had been taken in by Neville's parents, mostly thanks to his grandmother who convinced the Wizengamont not to seal the Potter wills. After Frank and Alice Longbottom were attacked and tortured into insanity, Augusta Longbottom took both Harry and Neville in, despite attempts by Dumbledore to send Harry to his Muggle relatives. Because there was a clause in the will saying Harry was not to go anywhere near them, he remained with the Longbottoms.

After the two began their education at Hogwarts, they made a friend of Muggleborn Hermione Granger while Ron Weasley made himself look a complete idiot by trying to convince Harry to drop Neville as a best friend and have him instead.

* * *

A week later, it was time for the names to come out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry and his friends sat in the hall awaiting the name calling. Victor Krum from Durmstrang was the first to be selected followed by Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and then Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. Then to everyone's shock, Harry's name came out.

"I refuse to participate. I did not enter my name and on my life and my magic, I did not enter my name or get someone else to do so. Under Rule 53, Sub-Section 3, if I do not enter the adjoining chamber within five minutes, my _participation_ will be declared null and void." Harry said. Nearly everyone believed him as he was still alive.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "you need to join the other champions."

"Are you deaf Headmaster," Harry asked, "I refuse to participate and you cannot force me to join the champions. The only way to do that is to force me and the magic of the Goblet of Fire will recognise this and take action against you, since you are the headmaster of the host school."

Dumbledore looked shocked, he never expected Harry to know this information, he had made sure all books on the Triwizard were removed from the library and he knew Harry had not sent off for anything as he had not seen Harry recieves anything. Someone must have warned him and given him a copy of the book beforehand.

"Before you say anything else," Harry said, "I will not tell you who supplied me with a copy of the rule book as it is not illegal to own. But since you seem so keen on a fourth champion, under Rule 332, Sub-Section 2, namely the _End of the Line_ clause, I can name a new champion to replace me. Therefore, I name Draco Malfoy!"

There were many gasps across the room.

"Potter! How could you do this to me?" Ron Weasley asked, "I thought we were best friends and would let me have a bash at eternal glory."

"Weasley!" Harry shouted at Ron who cowered away, "You were never my best friend. Neville has been my best friend since birth and he will remain my best friend. You on the other hand are someone that is barely tolerated especially considering your eating habits!" There were lots of cheers of agreement.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began, "are you sure you want to name Mr. Malfoy as your successor? He is an only child like you."

"But unlike me Headmaster," Harry said, "Draco still has his parents so if anything were to happen to him, they could have another child and that would not mean the end of the Malfoy line. If anything were to happen to me, it would mean the end of the Potter line and being an Ancient and Nobel Family, it would be a major event. Heads would roll and I wonder who would be at the brunt of it all."

Dumbledore realised Harry made sense, not that he would admit it.

"Why me Potter?" Draco asked, "Why not your best friend the squib?"

"Because Draco," Harry said, in his best polite and patronising tone (which only Neville, Luna and the Patil sisters could recognise), "weren't you saying all week that such a fine pureblood such as yourself could win this Tournament blindfolded and with both hands tied behind your back? I'm just giving you a chance to prove how much better you are compared to mere half-bloods and uppity Muggleborns." He refused to use the Mudblood word even though he was quoting Draco.

"That's right," Daphne said, "Draco's been boasting for weeks about his ability to beat everyone at the Triwizard."

* * *

In the end, Draco had to compete. He failed against the dragon - it got so bored, it fell asleep. Draco attempted to cast the Imperious curse on the dragon but failed. He only escaped Azkaban as the law stated using the curse on humans was illegal, nothing about animals. Only Karakoff gave him good marks because Luicius Malfoy had bribed him. Pansy was his hostage for the second task and he failed in that task too despite the fact Snape broke the rules and gave him gillyweed. He was last in the maze and Cedric got the cup and won eternal glory for Hogwarts (he was a half-blood).

* * *

Draco was totally humiliated by the end of the year and every time Snape tried to blame Harry, McGonagall and Flitwick overruled it. Harry was well within his rights to name Draco his successor. No-one listened to his Pureblood supremacy rubbish afterwoulds - not many people listened to it in the first place but now they had proof it was rubbish. Even Lucius Malfoy had trouble living down Draco's humiliation.


	38. The Strange and Unusual Child

_A future generations story. Completely AU. Voldemort was revived and killed but certain deaths were avoided. Dumbledore and certain Weasley bashing._

 **THE STRANGE AND UNKNOWN CHILD**

It was twenty years since the fall of Voldemort. The 2017 - 2018 year at Hogwarts was about to begin. Dumbledore and McGonagall were there for their final year before retirement. As usual, McGonagall was standing next to the old stool, holding the Sorting Hat and a scroll. Also in the hall was Ginny Weasley, the flying teacher. Hermione Granger was also there, as librarian as was Neville Longbottom, as Herbology teacher. Bill Weasley was also there as Charms teacher, wanting to be close to his family.

There were a lot of students to be sorted. A Scorpius Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin. Eventually when they got to the surnames beginning with P, McGonagall looked at the next name on the list and nearly had a heart attack.

"But that's impossible!" she said.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, walking over to her.

McGonagall gave her the scroll and hat before going to sit down. Hermione read out the name.

"Isabella Potter."

To those who knew the surname, there were many gasps. A girl stepped up. Everyone looked at her. She had flowing red hair and emerald green eyes and was tall. But besides from that, she looked nothing like a person they used to know. Dumbledore stood up.

"This is a sick joke, young lady, who are you really?" he asked.

"My name is Isabella Lily Luna Potter," the girl said, "why do you think this is a sick joke?" People noted she spoke with an accent, Hermione guessed it was Spanish.

"Because Harry Potter, the last Potter died years ago." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Isabella asked, "Did you see him? Have you seen his grave?"

"I've not seen him in nearly twenty years." Hermione answered.

"Then how do you know he is dead?" Isabella asked.

"Because the Headmaster told us, and he wouldn't have cause to lie." Ginny Weasley cut in.

"Ah yes," Isabella continued, "the all mighty Albus Dumbledore, who thinks he can do what he wants, when he wants, how he wants and get away with it. I know all about you Headmaster."

"What do you know about the Headmaster you little fraud?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I know many things Miss. Weasley," Isabella answered, "including the fact that after my father defeated Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Ministry and your mother tried to control his life. Oh, I know that they weren't happy that he didn't want to marry you, but someone of his choice, he didn't want to become an Auror or teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, he didn't want to become a Ministry poster-boy. He was sick of living his life as you dictated. You rubbed in the fact that my paternal grandparents died so he could live. They didn't die so he could be a prisoner. I know that despite a magical upbringing, YOU poured your heart and soul into an enchanted diary with the memories of Voldemort and didn't think to tell someone about it. I know the Ministry wanted to arrange an accident but instead, the Headmaster bound his magic, obliviated him, took away his family name and exiled him."

"Is this true Albus?" McGonagall asked, "You told us that a free Death Eater killed him!" Dumbledore didn't answer.

"The Headmaster wouldn't do anything like that." Hermione said.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"You seriously don't think my father didn't have any friends left in this world? They found him, restored his memories and unbound his magic. Hermione Granger - my father spoke well of you but he wouldn't believe it if he heard you standing up for the Headmaster after all he's done. Need I remind you that if it wasn't for him, that troll would have killed you, thanks to Ron Weasley's comments about you being an uppity know-it-all Mudblood and that you should snap your wand and return to the Muggles. I know you only told my father about that." Isabella said.

"She's telling the truth," Hermione said, "I only told Harry about that comment. Shall we get on with the sorting?"

"Before I get sorted," Isabella said, "if I'm a fraud, then WHY did I get a Hogwarts letter under the name Isabella Potter and how on Earth did no-one notice?" She held up her Hogwarts letter. It was addressed to a _Miss Isabella Potter_ to an address in Spain.

No-one said anything as Isabella sat on the stool and Hermione put the hat on her head. Within a few seconds, it shouted out RAVENCLAW. With a polite round of applause, she walked to the table. At Hermione reached the end of the list, there were half-a-dozen Weasley offspring.

* * *

The following morning, Isabella was summoned to the Headmaster's office.

"Miss. Potter," Dumbledore said, "this is Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Undersecretary Arthur Weasley and Fleur Weasley-Delacour, representing Gringotts."

"Alright, but why am I here before these people?" Isabella asked, "Hi Aunty Fleur!"

Fleur smiled at her.

"You know Fleur?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yeah, she's one of my godmothers!" Isabella answered. Everyone was silent for a moment. Fleur hadn't mentioned Isabella at all.

"We need to establish the truth," Dumbledore said, "Fleur here has a family scroll which is an ironclad way of finding it out."

"Is this anything to do with school matters or is it just an attempt at harassment?" Isabella asked.

"No, it's not a school matter," Dumbledore said, "It's an important Ministry matter, you must understand that your father is a national icon."

"Some national icon," Isabella scoffed, "The first time he defeats Voldemort, YOU dump him with magic hating Muggles who do their best to kill him.."

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "The Dursleys were not like that."

"How do you know? Did you ever see them? No. Let me continue, you let all sorts of books that tell lies about him get released, you pick his friends when he got here, you decide his elective courses, you and the staff did nothing when he lost points for helping a member of staff, did nothing when the school was accusing him of being the Heir of Slytherin, did nothing when the school abused him because someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire, did nothing when Delores Umbridge used a blood quill, yet you lot just sat down and did nothing when Voldemort came out, you just expected him to take him out himself. Then when he did, you wanted to continue to control his life." Isabella finished.

"Miss Potter," Shacklebolt said, "I was not Minister at the time..."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt - my father did speak highly of you. Imagine what he would think if he could see you now. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get myself acquainted with the castle."

"One question and it is to do with the school," Kingsley began, "If Hogwarts was that bad, why did your father let you come here?"

"Trust me, my father would not have allowed me to come here but I'm not going into the reasons why, you'll have to wait and see." Isabella told him.

With that, she turned and left Dumbledore's office. The three men were silent.

"I think we should leave her alone," Mr. Weasley eventually said, "you did want to get rid of him for not wanting to do what you wanted him to do. I was content to let him be and marry whoever he wanted too."

"Then what do we do?" Shacklebolt asked.

"We wait. We observe. She's bound to send and receive mail, so we'll find out." Dumbledore said.

* * *

As time went by, Isabella got used to Hogwarts. To the astonishment of Dumbledore, she didn't send or receive owl post but she seemed to receive mail. Little did he know that Dobby the house-elf was dealing with her mail. Hermione kept asking her about her friend but she refused to tell her anything. Ginny also asked her about Harry but Isabella also refused to tell her. As a low blow, Ginny even called Ron in and took Isabella aside during one flying lesson. She claimed that Harry would have made Ron Isabella's godfather had things not gone the way they had. Isabella refused to say a thing to Ron. Ginny tried to give her detention but Isabella appealed it and won. Desperation took a different turn when Ginny called in her mother to try and entice information out of the girl. But that plan failed too. She didn't tell anyone anything. Bill Weasley stood up for her and told his younger brother, sister and mother to leave her alone. He knew Fleur was the girl's godmother as he was one of her godfathers and was sworn to secrecy. He also added that in twenty years, no-one mentioned Harry's name.

It appeared that the only teacher she spoke to out of lessons was Neville Longbottom. He had done his best to support Harry after Voldemort's downfall and had voted against the measures proposed by the Ministry. He was one of the few who found Harry after Dumbledore sent him away after very much hard work.

* * *

Eventually, the end of term came. Isabella put her name down as one returning home for the Christmas holidays. Dumbledore stopped her as she and other students were about to leave.

"May I ask where you're going for Christmas?" he asked.

"You may ask, but wherever you get an answer is another matter entirely." Isabella answered.

"Miss. Potter," Dumbledore said, "unless given written permission from a parent or guardian otherwise, anyone leaving the castle for holidays can only stay with family. I will arrange for you to go to your father's Muggle relatives."

"Who said I wasn't staying with family?" Isabella asked, "You do not need to know _where_ I'm going, only that I'm going to spend it with my family. Also, for your information Headmaster, Vernon, Petunia, Marge and Dudley Dursley are subject to restraining orders, issued by the Muggle authorities, forbidding them from coming within two miles of me, which is valid in both England and Spain."

She took out a piece of paper from her book bag and showed it to Dumbledore. It said that Vernon, Marge, Petunia, Dudley Dursley and anyone married to Dudley and their families are forbidden from being within two miles of Isabella and any attempts at communication are forbidden. It also stated that the Dursleys were banned from entering Spain. Dumbledore was impressed – Harry must have friends in high places to get a restraining order like that.

* * *

Dumbledore was not going to let the matter slide. He arranged for a few trusted Aurors and a certain werewolf to observe things when the train arrived at Platform 9 3/4's.

She stepped onto the normal Muggle platform and looked around. She saw an elderly woman standing in a quiet'ish area and walked over. The two hugged before exchanging words in Spanish. Before they could leave, the Aurors and Remus stopped them.

"What is the meaning of this?" the woman asked. The aurors noticed she spoke with an accent.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping." one of the Aurors said.

"Kidnapping? Was my father right when he said all British wizards are stupid?" Isabella asked, "I know of you Remus Lupin. You did what you could but because of your problems, no one would take you seriously. Tell me, was it on Dumbledore's orders that you returned all the birthday and Christmas cards and presents dad sent to Teddy, his godson?"

"I didn't know he tried to send any," Remus said, "Dumbledore told me he was dead. You must understand, without a sponsor, the British Ministry won't let me out of the country."

"As for you pathetic Aurors, this is my grandmother so please step aside." Isabella said. She took her grandmother's hand and walked away. Remus decided to follow them.

"Can you pass on a message to Harry please?" Remus asked.

"If you want to make contact," Isabella suggested, "send him a message. Out of all the betrayals, he would like to think you didn't betray him, at least not intentionally."

"You're rather mature for your age." Remus said.

"That I am, my family taught me that acting mature is the way to get respect." Isabella told him, "You want to meet my father, write to him and request a visitors permit. That'll get you into Spain."

* * *

Dumbledore was not idle, he was looking through records to find some clue to the girl's family. He knew from what he observed during the term that Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood supported Harry. But he knew Luna was married to the grandson of the wizard who wrote _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , but he couldn't remember his name. He wondered if Harry had any secret friends he didn't know about. Dumbledore knew one thing for certain - he was not with that Veela he pulled out of the lake during the Triwizard Second Task, as Isabella would be showing signs of being a Veela and would be speaking with a French accent. Neville wouldn't tell him anything.

After two days of searching, he had no luck in finding out anything of use. He even went to Gringotts and asked them but they refused - they had also refused to turn over any Potter money to the Ministry. The Aurors showed him the memory of the girl's grandmother. He asked around but no-one recognised her. He noted she spoke with a bit of an accent, as if English was not her mother-tongue. He wished he'd not charmed the Portkey to send Harry away to a random location, he could have ended up anywhere. There was one thing he was certain of - Harry and the girl had something planned.

One thing he did wonder was why let his daughter go to Hogwarts? Why not where they live? He knew the major magical families in Europe preferred to send their children to the magical school of the country so it got him thinking - was Isabella Potter's mother a Muggle? He knew that even though it was frowned upon in England, other countries embraced the union of magical and Muggle blood, to prevent inbreeding. He began to worry that it was all planned to tarnish his retirement plans.

He checked with Ollivander who confirmed he didn't sell her a wand. This concerned him as it meant she could cast spells out of school without having to worry about the Ministry, but there was no law against buying wands from other suppliers if you didn't live in England. The other governments refused to allow England to pass a law saying the Trace had to be added to the wands of minors entering the country.

Finally, he had to suffer another tirade from Molly Weasley about how Harry should be married to Ginny and that Isabella should be her granddaughter. He had to have firm words with her about it - because of her obsession with Ginny marrying Harry, she was preventing her daughter from marrying other people.

He issued instructions to people to leave Isabella alone.

* * *

Isabella returned to Hogwarts following the Christmas holidays. To her surprise, no-one pestered her about her father. Some people noticed an elderly house-elf delivering letters to her.

One day, during the flying lesson, Ginny decided to give Isabella detention. The offence was flying slightly too slow. As soon as the lesson finished, Ron and Mrs. Weasley came over and started to question her about Harry.

"I've had all I can take from you Professor!" Isabella shouted, "I made it quite clear that I want nothing to do with you after the way you treated my father! Mrs. Weasley - he will not be marrying your daughter at all! Mr. Weasley (she turned to Ron), you lost your best friend when you sided against him! You had twenty years to make up with him but you didn't. You had your chance, he might have welcomed you back in his life but you chose to side with that _hijueputa_ of a headmaster."

"But Dumbledore said he was dead." Ron protested.

"And you believed him?" Isabella asked, "Why dad put up with _you_ I'll never understand. I would never have forgiven _my_ best friend if they had accused me to putting my name in the Goblet of Fire. You lot call Uncle Neville a squib and make fun of Aunt Luna and those two were able to find and help dad! I tell you, you had better distance yourself from the headmaster now."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"It's a surprise." Isabella said, sounding younger.

* * *

As the term approached it's end, there was a party for Dumbledore's retirement. A lot of reporters were there along with senior Ministry officials and overseas ambassadors.

Isabella came in the room, carrying a silver bowl.

"If I may have your attention please?" she shouted. Everyone became quiet and turned to face her.

"Who is this?" someone asked.

"That is the 'daughter' of Harry Potter." someone else said.

"But Potter's dead." the French Ambassador said. The Spanish Ambassador was quiet, he knew the truth.

"We are here to celebrate the life and career of a good man and he has done many good things in his life. Without him, Remus Lupin would never have been allowed to attend Hogwarts, let alone teach. He was the one man feared by Voldemort. (There were the usual shudders at the name) He defeated various other Dark Lords. He discovered twelve uses of dragons blood with Nicolas Flamel. But there is the dark side to him," Isabella said (Dumbledore began to worry), "How he treated my father is another thing. I will show you some memories, provided by various people. They have been verified as genuine by the Department of Mysteries."

The first memory played. It showed Dumbledore tell McGonagall he was leaving Harry with the Dursleys despite McGonagall telling him that they were the worse sort of Muggles possible. McGonagall had provided that memory.

"It might interest you to know that Vernon and Petunia Dursley, my great uncle and aunt are registered magic haters and it is against the law to place a magical orphan with magic haters. (She showed a roll of parchment confirming the statement.) But my father was still left with them, on the pretence of blood wards. Apparently, no-one would be able to harm him as long as he called the Dursley residence his home. But watch and observe."

More memories played. It showed Vernon beating Harry so much, it nearly killed him. Harry was denied food, medical treatment and friends until he got his Hogwarts letter. Then it showed him encountering the Weasleys at Kings Cross.

"Dumbledore says the blood wards should prevent him from harm from the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but if they existed, they never protected him against his own family! He never considered that place home. It was like a prison to him. They are subject to a restraining order, forbidding them from coming anywhere near me but Dumbledore wanted to send me to them for Christmas! And how about this, by the time my father was due to start at Hogwarts, Keeper of the Keys Rubeus Hagrid who was told to give dad his letter, who knew dad knew nothing of magic, 'accidentally' forgot to tell him how to get onto Platform 9 3/4s. By this time Molly Weasley already had two children graduate from Hogwarts with four others going at the same time, so why shout out about it all in a Muggle area? I think Dumbledore convinced her to do so, knowing my father knew nothing so he could be friends with an approved family." Isabella continued.

More memories were shown, ranging from Snape's very biased teachings, the trials to get the Philosopher's Stone, the abuse Harry got from the school for losing points, being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin, being an unwilling fourth champion in the Triwizard, Ron's treachery, Draco Malfoy's badges, the abuse he endured during fifth year and the teaching staff did nothing.

"Dumbledore says people need to learn to forgive but that is no excuse for allowing things like this to happen. Severus Snape not only refused to forgive James Potter for what he did to him at school, which one can't blame him for, but he transferred that hatred to my father and he was suppose to sit by and take it! Dumbledore and the Ministry ruined my father's life. He told him that he had to defeat Voldemort and when my father did, he thought he'd be able to have a life but no. Let me show you."

Later memories were shown. It showed a pre-Shacklebolt Ministry. There was a meeting with Harry, Dumbledore and Minister Fudge, who had got his job back somehow pending an election. They were telling him that they were arranging a marriage for him with Ginny Weasley, despite Harry protesting that he didn't like her that way and that he had two careers to choose from - either an Auror or Defence teacher at Hogwarts. They also said that he had to live with the Dursleys and if he defended himself against them, he would go to Azkaban. He refused and Fudge was heard to say that if they had to force him, they would.

"This next memory will show Dumbledore obliviating my father and binding his magic before giving him a Portkey to send him to a random location." Isabella said.

"I did that to save him," Dumbledore said, "Cornelius Fudge had signed his death warrant. An Auror was to go to his residence, use the killing curse and send out the Dark Mark to make it seem a Death Eater had escaped arrest and killed Harry in retaliation for his master. (There were many shouts of protest from the crowd.) With Harry's skills, he was liable to curse first, ask questions later. Too many questions would have been asked if an Auror was found dead at Harry Potter's residence. I told Cornelius that I would do it. I didn't want Harry killed so I bound his magic, obliviated him and gave him the Portkey. I later told Cornelius that it was done and that I had buried his body in the Potter plot and hid it using a Secret Keeper. Cornelius accepted it. To cover ourselves, we spread the story that a Death Eater who had escaped capture killed him. I'm surprised no-one questioned it, especially his best friends. Even more so when no-one wanted names."

"You controlled his life as a child and tried to do so into adulthood. I don't see you controlling the lives of other fellow students. Do you want to know the real reason my father consented to send me here?" Isabella asked.

"You hinted that there was a reason to it," Shacklebolt said.

"We heard Dumbledore was retiring at the end of this year. We theorised that he was waiting to see if any of Harry Potter's children would come here before he retired, but his advancing age was the deciding factor. I knew what that manipulating son-of-a-bitch had done to him and I persuaded father to let me come here so I could drag him down for everything he had done." Isabella said, "He arranged to have my grandmother arrested for kidnapping after school had broken up for Christmas but luckily, we were able to convince the Aurors that she was not kidnapping me."

"Rita Skeetar," one reporter said, holding up her hand, "If you were determined to bring down Dumbledore, why didn't your father come and do it?"

"I know of you Rita, all the lies and things you printed about my father in the papers. If we were in Spain, then he could have either sued you for libel and/or challenged you to an honour duel. He gave me permission to answer two questions from you - one of which you asked - he wouldn't step foot in this castle again even if his life depended on it. Next question." Isabella shouted.

"Will you be returning next year?" Rita asked.

"No. I've done what I've come here to do - drag Dumbledore down so he won't enjoy retirement," Isabella said, "Now I've done that, I'm going and will never see the inside of this school again."

"One problem," some Ministry official said, "the law states that when you start at Hogwarts, you must remain until after your OWLs otherwise all your family assets will be seized and your magic will be bound and memory obliviated."

"You may well thing that," Isabella said, "But we don't have any assets in this country. I'm a Spanish citizen so you have no right to obliviate me or bind my magic. Or would you like to cause an international incident? I'm sure my family, who have strong ties with the Spanish government would have something to say. Also I'm not using an Ollivander wand so I don't have your precious Trace!"

"You mean to say you've been in the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic for England for nearly a year with an unregistered wand without the trace?" A Ministry official asked.

"Yes," Isabella said without a fear in the world, "I am a Spanish citizen. I remained a Spanish citizen all the time I was at this school. There's nothing in the law saying citizens of other countries needed to buy an English wand while in England. I will also add that this is a custom made wand too."

"Nothing illegal about that." Dumbledore said. He knew the Ministry official was wanting to confiscate the wand.

"All Weasleys - except for Uncle Fred, Uncle George and Uncle Bill, along with Hermione Granger, you have one week to make contact with my father to try and make amends for what you did to him otherwise don't bother."

"You three knew about her all along?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Yes." Fred and George said, enjoying themselves.

"Please don't tell me Harry named you two godfathers to that girl?" Hermione Granger asked, butting her nose in.

"No," George said, "Harry's wife put her foot down there. Bill's one of her godfathers though."

Isabella had her trunk, which was shrunk. She put the Pensieve in a bag and held out her arm and touched a bracelet on it.

"One final question," the same Ministry official asked, "is your mother magical? If so, what is she?"

"Four words here – None of your business." She answered.

"Miss Potter refused to use her blood to use a legacy scroll," Dumbledore said, "the law says we cannot force her as she is not a British citizen, despite the fact her father was a British magical. So there is no way we can find out her mother's heritage."

"It is our business," the Ministry official said, "Harry Potter is a British citizen and we have the right to know who the Boy-Who-Lived married. James Potter dirtied himself and his family name by marrying a Mudblood and we need to know if Harry Potter did the same!"

Suddenly the Ministry official was hit by a bat bogey hex. People looked at Ginny Weasley, knowing that was one of her trademark spells. But Ginny denied all knowledge. People looked around and saw Isabelle put her wand away. "That's for using the M word. We don't tolerate that here and if my father was here, he'd challenge you to an honour duel not only for insulting his mother but potentially his wife, my mother!" People nearly jumped to conclusions but realised that the M word was an insult to all concerned.

The Spanish Ambassador stepped forward. "Mr Potter renounced his British citizenship and took up Spanish citizenship seventeen years ago. In our country, we respect the rights of our citizens. You do not need to know who Mr Potter married. We also have no objections to Pureblood family members marrying Muggleborns."

"I would say it's been a pleasure. To all the people who made friends with me on my own merits, you are free to contact me at any time, to those who were only interested because of my father, you can get lost. _Adiós_." Isabella finished.

As she spoke the final word, a Portkey activated, taking her away.

Dumbledore was now in total disgrace. Rita decided to do some digging and found out more damaging revelations which prevented him from enjoying a peaceful retirement. She sent copies of all her articles to Harry so he would know about the downfall of his former so-called mentor.

Fudge didn't get off lightly either. He was subject to cursed mail and howlers before being arrested and sentenced to Azkaban for planning an assassination on the Boy-Who-Lived.

 _What do you think? A nice future generation story without Harry! Shock horror! I couldn't see how it would have worked with Harry._


	39. The Eleveth Hour

_Another Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover. I've never seen one done with a Girl!Harry before (util I wrote hte original version) but as with all my Girl!Harry characters, it's not a copy of Boy!Harry. Feel free to adopt if you like but let me know. For a change, NO Weasley bashing! Please note that the next chapter in this series, Magical Archeologist and Thundercats Ho! will be on hold as I've got to get the house ready for when my goddaughter Molly (coincidence - it was her grandmother's name) arrives home from hospital where she's been battling meninjitus and next Saturday is my 37th birthday. I'll try and upload something...  
_

 **THE ELEVENTH HOUR**

As Delores Umbridge spoke about how certain things should be prohibited, a groaning noise could be heard. Noticing people looking away from her, Umbridge looked around, wondering where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, the windows behind the staff table shattered and a spinning blue box came through. Umbridge ducked as it went over her. It hit the wall and headed for the Slytherin table. The students ran towards the doors as it landed on the benches, which then caved in under the weight, the box tilting at an angle.

Everyone looked at the box. They could see the words POLICE BOX on it. Cautiously, Dumbledore and the staff walked towards it. The groaning had now stopped. The students watched, wondering what was going on. Suddenly the doors opened and smoke came out. From what they could see, it appeared a big fire was alight in there.

"Where are we?" a male voice asked.

"It looks like the Hogwarts Great Hall," a familiar female voice said, "but Gramps, there's no telling when we are."

Then, a hook on a rope flew out of the box which gripped onto a bench at the Gryffindor table. A male head stuck out and looked around. He was wearing a shirt with numerous cuts and tears, a tie which was on in a raggedy way. His trousers were also torn.

"Don't worry Rea," the man said, "I can see Neville and Hermione."

Everyone looked at Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

"We don't know him." Neville said.

"Of course you don't recognise me," he said, "I've just regenerated. I'm the Doctor."

Another person climbed out of the box and pulled out a trunk. An owl flew out of the box and out of the open window. The girl was tall, had red hair and was wearing strange robes, coloured various shades of red.

"DOREA POTTER!" Hermione shouted, "where in the universe have you been?"

"Calm down Hermione," Dorea Potter said, "so the TARDIS had a malfunction and I missed the Quidditch World Cup, but I'm in time for term."

"Dorea - the World Cup was a year ago!" Neville said.

"What is this nonsense?" Delores Umbridge demanded, "Dumbledore - where have you been hiding her all this time?"

"Like I told Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "I have not been hiding Dorea, she's been with her grandfather who is her legal guardian."

"That man cannot be her grandfather," Umbridge said, "he's not old enough."

"Not old enough?" the Doctor said, offended, "I have you know Delores Umbridge, I am only 904 years old."

Everyone laughed at the Doctor when he declared his age. People looked into the box and saw a spacious room, slightly smaller than the Great Hall, but a lot of it was on fire.

The Doctor turned to Neville. "How is your grandmother these days? Is she still trying to petition the Ministry to take Dorea away from me?" he asked.

"SHE DOES WHAT?" Dorea shouted.

"She tried half a dozen times over the last year Doctor," Neville said, while Hermione calmed Dorea down, believing the man, considering no-one had told Dorea about the matter, "but each time, my great-uncle Algie Croaker stops her succeeding."

"I must thank him when I see him next." the Doctor said. He asked for a piece of parchment, quill and ink. Hermione gave him some and he wrote a letter and gave it to Neville.

"Send this to Augusta next time you write to her. It tells her that just because the Master aka Victor Magister abandoned her, pregnant with your father, when he was approaching the end of his regeneration cycle, it doesn't mean all Time Lords are bad. Trust me young man, your grandmother would not have wanted to see him then."

"Doctor," Neville said, "what was he like?"

"He was a skeletal mess," the Doctor said, "after trying to betray the Earth of the future to the Daleks, he ended up on the planet Tersurus. Trust me Neville, you don't want to know him."

"Delores," Dumbledore said while the Doctor and Neville were talking, "I kept telling you and Cornelius, his grandfather is a space/time traveller working on behalf of the Department of Mysteries." This was a partial truth. The Unspeakables wouldn't confirm it either way, but they never did confirm anything.

"What about his appearance?" Umbridge asked.

"That I cannot answer, I've tried to get him to tell me for years but he's never answered," Dumbledore said. He took the Doctor aside and had a few whispered words with him. There was a sudden roar from the TARDIS and the Doctor ran back over to it.

"Dorea - I'll be right back." he said. He adjusted the hook and line, climbed onto a bench and jumped back into the box.

"Geronimo!" he shouted as he did so. The door closed and with a whooshing sound, the box vanished. Everyone turned to face Dorea.

"There was an accident," she explained, "and he did something that caused the console to blow up."

Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I think you should go to the hospital wing," he said. Dorea reluctantly agreed. She knew if she didn't Fred and George Weasley would drag her there kicking and screaming if they had too.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey scanned Dorea with her wand. The staff were watching.

"Well?" Umbridge demanded.

"She is Dorea Potter," Pomfrey said, "age fourteen."

"So, the idea that her grandfather's machine brought her back a year late is true?" McGonagall asked, "what about her education? She was supposed to sit her OWLs this year."

"She'll have to take her fourth year classes this year and take the OWLs next year." Dumbledore said.

Umbridge stood, thinking to herself. Dumbledore's statement about the Department of Mysteries was true, an Unspeakable had attended all sessions involving Augusta Longbottom's attempts to gain custody of the Potter girl and told them in very few words that her grandfather worked for them on occasion and she was safe with him.

 _For now_ , she said to herself, _I'll leave her alone and see what happens._

Snape was having a look at the girl. He was having quick discreet looks in her mind.

"It appears Albus," he said, "a part of her recent memory has been obliviated."

"Headmaster," Umbridge started, "Have you or your staff been performing unauthorised memory charms on the Girl-Who-Lived?"

"No." Dumbledore said.

"Madam Umbridge," Snape said, "it is not a magical memory wipe, it appears something else is behind it. I can see flashes of something. Strange symbols and machines."

Dorea was discharged and allowed to go to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

The next morning, Dorea joined Neville and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"So, what's been happening? Did Dumbles hire a vampire to teach DADA or get dragons to guard the entrances?" she asked.

"He hired retired Auror Alastor Moody to teach Defence," Hermione said, "Dragons were here but not the way you mean."

"How come they were here then?" asked Dorea.

"The Triwizard Tournament was held. Cedric Diggory was the Hogwarts champion. Quidditch player Viktor Krum represented Durmstrang and a girl called Fleur Delacour represented Beauxbatons. Krum won." Neville said, "for the First Task, the champions had to retrieve an golden egg from dragons."

As she ate her breakfast, Dorea noticed something.

"Where's pigface?" she asked, referring to Ron Weasley.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Ron Weasley - I notice he's not trying to help himself to other people's food." Dorea said.

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Ron Weasley - youngest male member of the Weasley family." Dorea answered.

"Dorea - there is no such person as Ron Weasley. The youngest Weasley male is Percy and as you know, he graduated two years ago." Hermione countered.

"What about Ginny Weasley? First female Weasley to be born in seven generations?" asked Dorea, looking around. She also saw no sign of Fred and George. Hermione and Neville looked white. "What happened?"

"As you know, Ginny Weasley was born on August 19th, 1980. Molly Weasley strangely vanished the day after," Neville said, "During the third task of the Triwizard, Ginny vanished. On August 19th her body was found in Diagon Alley with a picture of the Dark Mark on her chest. Unspeakable things had happened to her."

"Dumbledore tried to claim You-Know-Who had come back from the dead. Fudge disbelieved it, thinking Dumbledore was trying to take over his job." Hermione said.

"According to my grandmother, Fudge forced Dumbledore to take Umbridge as Defence teacher. She was at school the same time as our parents and from what gran says, she failed her Defence OWL." Neville said. So, what have you been up to?"

"A lot. I actually met my great-grandmother!" she said.

"How?" both Neville and Hermione asked.

"Somehow, the Master was resurrected," Dorea said, both her friends knew basic details about the Master (they never knew he was related to Neville), "he used a machine to make everyone on Earth in 2009 look like him, then used a crystal to make Gallifrey attempt to break out of a timelock and take Earth's place. We saw the Lord President along with other Time Lords. Before Grandfather destroyed the crystal, sending them back, a woman sent me a telepathic vision. She revealed herself to be grandfather's mother. You remember I told you about Wilfred?"

Hermione confirmed she remembered her mention Wilfred Mott and his granddaughter Donna.

"Well, the Master said to Wilfred - 'what are you, his father?', Wildred replied 'I'd be proud if I was'. Later on following a rescue, grandfather said to Wilfred that he would be proud if he was his dad. It so happens that great-grandmother had a fling with Wilfred in the 1940's, to bring new blood to the Time Lords."

"So Wilfred is your great-grandfather?" Hermione asked. Dorea nodded.

"The Doctor regenerated, didn't he?" Neville asked. He and Hermione knew the Time Lords could regenerate.

"See me after classes and I'll show you." Dorea said.

* * *

That evening, Dorea went to the fifth year boys dormitory with Hermione carrying her Pensive. She noticed Dean Thomas wasn't there.

"I take it Dean Thomas never existed either?" Dorea asked. He had spent most of the third year trying to convince her to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"Never heard of him." Neville said, "anyhow, what happened?"

"Somehow, the Time Lords were able to break through the time lock following the Time War and were going to replace Earth with Gallifrey." Dorea said. Neville and Hermione knew about the Time War. "Grandfather managed to reverse it but had to go into a radioactive chamber to free Wilfred, who got himself trapped. The results, well, see for yourself."

The trio looked into the Pensive and were sucked into a memory.

 _The Doctor walked into his TARDIS and to the console. Dorea was watching him. He looked at his hand from which energy was flowing. He pulled a switch and the usual whooshing sound of the TARDIS could be heard as the centre column rose up and down. He then looked at Dorea._

 _"I don't want to go." he said. Then energy started flowing from his head as well as his hands. He realised he couldn't hold it off any longer and within a second, burst into flames, his right hand pointing at the console._

 _The console exploded and the console room was on fire. Dorea looked on as the regeneration energy did it's work and then saw her grandfather changing into a younger man._

 _"Dorea, there's something happening that I've forgotten, we're, we're..." the new Doctor said, then fell to the console, "we're crashing!"_

 _He spat then went to the scanner screen which showed they were flying out of control. Dorea attempted to press a control but pulled her hand back as sparks burnt it. The Doctor noticed his coat was on fire and took it off. The two moved aside as the console spat more sparks and flames._

 _The next Dorea knew, the Doctor had fallen to the main doors which had opened. He was hanging on the edge. She tried to adjust the controls but more sparks burnt her hand even more. Bells could be heard - she looked towards the door and could see the TARDIS approaching Big Ben. She pulled a lever and fell towards the door as the TARDIS moved suddenly to help the Doctor avoid being impaled on Big Ben's spiral. Dorea helped the Doctor in with her good hand and they closed the door only to go out of control._

The three left the Pensive.

* * *

Time passed. Umbridge kept to her word (to herself) and left Dorea alone, only observing. She saw nothing that could be classed as a plot against the Ministry – she did her fourth year schoolwork without issue.

Dorea was getting used to life at Hogwarts without Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and several other people who seemed to have erased from existence (including Draco Malfoy which some could argue was a good thing). She had spoken to Dumbledore about it but the only person he remembered was Ginny and he knew the name of every student who had attended Hogwarts since the 1920s. Even Sirius Black and Remus Lupin never existed. Dorea was told her father's best friend was Frank Longbottom with Peter Pettigrew as a tag-along.

She woke up one day and went to the Great Hall to find things different again. Ron Weasley was now at the table eating like a pig, Fred and George were playing pranks and everyone was back where they should be, including Ginny and unfortantly Draco Malfoy.

 _Something is going on._

She went to Dumbledore and asked him who her father's best friends were - he answered Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She told him what had been going on, apparently, she was the only one to retain memories of this alternative universe.

* * *

It was now the last couple of days until the Christmas holidays. Dorea had not seen the Doctor since the beginning of term. She was set to spend Christmas with Hermione and her family. During the evening meal, a familiar whooshing sound could be heard. Everyone watched as the TARDIS appeared. The door opened and an old man stepped out helped by a woman.

Dorea walked over to them.

"Who are you? What happened?" she asked.

"My name is Tasha Lem," the woman said, "the Doctor has been defending the planet Trenzalore for the last three hundred years and as you can see, it's taken it's toll on him. He shouldn't die without his family."

The man looked up, everyone recognised him as the Doctor they had seen on the first day of term but he was clearly a lot older.

"He's reached the end of his regeneration cycle. Remember the Doctor who fought in the Time War and the cheated regeneration?" Tasha asked. Dorea nodded.

"Dorea," the Doctor said, in a weakened voice, "I'm sorry I never came back. I tried to come back but things happened."

"It's alright," Dorea said, helping him onto a bench at the Gryffindor table, "I was hoping you would come back for Christmas." She turned to Tasha. "Who has he been protecting Trenzalore from and why?"

"Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Ice Warriors among others." she answered. Dumbledore and the other staff members came over. Madam Pomfrey scanned the Doctor with her wand.

"He only has a couple of weeks left. He appears to be 1,500 years old." she said. Dorea's face dropped. She flung herself upon the Doctor.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said, "I request permission to spend my last days here, with my family."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "You may stay here."

"Delores Umbridge," the Doctor said, "as a member of the Ministry, I want you to bare witness to my last wishes. In the event of my death, my TARDIS is to go to Dorea Elizabeth Potter, my remains are to be burnt. Custody of Dorea is to go to one of the following people; Andromeda Tonks, Lyra Greengrass or Samantha Granger. Under no circumstances is she to go to Augusta Longbottom or Vernon and Petunia Dursley. I have no money to speak of."

"Your wishes will be carried out Doctor...?" Umbridge said. It was all written down and signed by the Doctor, Umbridge and McGonagall.

"Just Doctor," the Doctor said. As he and Dorea left the hall, everyone felt for her and those who believed she was in with Dumbledore to overthrow the Ministry instantly believed in her innocence. As they left, the Doctor told her about a crack in walls which had erased people from existence. She instantly understood why certain people had not been there when they first arrived.

* * *

Umbridge reported to Fudge the following day.

"Dorea Potter is innocent of any involvement with Dumbledore's plans." she said.

"How so?" Fudge asked.

"Her grandfather returned yesterday. He was clearly decades older, if not hundreds of years. According to the Hogwarts matron, he has only weeks to live. Dumbledore has granted him sanctuary at Hogwarts so he can spend his final days with family." Umbridge said.

The following day forced the subject of the Doctor out of Fudge's mind. During the night, Azkaban was broken into and several Death Eaters had escaped.

* * *

Two days into the following term, Professor Flitwick noticed Death Eaters and Voldemort breaking through the Hogwarts gates. He sounded the alarm and everyone who could fight stepped forward to defend their school. McGonagall activated the stone statues to help defend the school.

The Doctor was in a dungeon room he had been assigned at his request with Dorea. Dumbledore knocked on the door and came in.

"Death Eaters are attacking with Voldemort," he said, "Dorea - you must stay here."

"She will be safe here Headmaster." the Doctor said, "I have something to tell you. You are aware of the Time War?"

Dumbledore indicated he knew from conversations he had with Dorea but he never knew how it ended.

"I'm telling you this as Dorea has a right to know, this happened before she was born," the Doctor said, "in that war, there was a man who would have more blood on his hands than anyone else. There was a man who would have committed a crime that would silence the universe and that man was me."

The Doctor told the story on how he was going to destroy his people and the Daleks to end the war but came up with a different plan but the Daleks were still destroyed. Disgusted, Dumbledore left the room. He was going to get Dorea away from the man after the battle was over.

An hour into the battle, a spotlight appeared and started to move around. Everyone stopped and looked up - there was a giant saucer in the sky. Suddenly, strange machines appeared on the grounds and flying machines flew down. Instantly, they started opening fire. The stone statues started attacking them.

A voice started booming; "The _Daleks demand the Doctor! The Doctor will be brought before us!_ "

In the dungeon, both the Doctor and Dorea could hear the voice.

"They're here. The Daleks, we can't stop them," Dorea said, "Magic can't stop them."

" _Locate the Doctor_." the Dalek voice said, " _Doctor, if you do not present yourself, we will destroy this habitation and the nearby dwellings!_ "

"Now, you're going to stay here. Promise me you will." the Doctor said, getting up.

"Why?"

"I'll be keeping you safe. One last victory. Allow me that. Give me that..."

He left the dungeons. Eventually, the Doctor made it up to the clock tower. Outside, he could see the stone statues destroying Daleks (even a Dalek force field couldn't stop them being attacked by stone weapons) and even the Death Eaters were concentrating on them. Staff and students were watching from the courtyard.

"Sorry, I'm a bit slow. I may not be at my best right now." the Doctor said.

" _You are dying, Doctor_." the booming Dalek voice said.

"Yes... I'm dying. You've been trying to kill me for a millennium, and here I am, dying of old age," the Doctor countered, "If you want something done, do it yourself."

" _You will die, and the Time Lords will never return_."

"You still can't work up the courage to shoot me, can you? You're still worried I've got something up my sleeve," he shouted, pointing his stick at the saucer, "Well, you knock yourselves out, boys. I've got nothing this time."

Bellatrix Lestrange fired a curse at a Dalek which had no effect. It pointed it's gunstick at her and opened fire. She fell to the ground dead. Both her husband and his brother fired curses at the Dalek in retaliation but they also had no effect. The Dalek opened fire on both of them and killed them. Snape also cast spells on a Dalek and was also killed.

Then as everyone watched, a crack appeared in the sky and orange clouds came out, heading for the Doctor. He appeared to swallow the clouds. The crack then closed. The Spider Daleks continued to fire on the stone statues, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade while the Daleks continued with the Death Eaters.

" _You will die now, Doctor. This is the end of you_." the Dalek voice shouted, " _The rules of regeneration are known. You have expended all your lives_."

The Doctor's hands started to glow. Everyone turned to look up at him. He then stood up.

"Sorry, what did you say?" the Doctor asked, "Did you mention the rules? Now, listen! Bit of advice. Tell me the truth if you think you know it. Lay down the law, if you're feeling brave, but, Daleks, never, ever tell me the rules!"

" _Emergency! Emergency! The Doctor is regenerating!_ " The Spider Daleks turned their attention to the Doctor as the clock struck midnight.

" _The Doctor is regenerating!_ "

"Oh, look at this. Regeneration number thirteen," the Doctor said, "We're breaking some serious science here, boys. I tell you what, it's going to be a whopper!

" _Exterminate! Exterminate the Doctor_."

Voldemort was holding his own against three Daleks, casting powerful shield charms which held back their fire.

"You think you can stop me now, Daleks? If you want my life... Come...and get it!" the Doctor shouted. He spun his right arm then pointed it to the sky and a continuous stream of fire came out of it. Flying Spider Daleks were destroyed. He did the same with his left arm and people witnessed streams of fire flowing from both arms. Then finally, a stream of fire erupted from his head which stuck the saucer, which within minutes destroyed it. He lifted his arms and all three streams combined, sending a massive shockwave.

Voldemort watched the eruption and was distracted long enough for the three Daleks to shoot him dead. The shockwave then destroyed all the Daleks in the area.

An hour later, when everything had settled, the occupants of Hogwarts looked around. Fudge had arrived to see for himself. They saw the dead bodies of Death Eaters and Voldemort. The remains of the Daleks could also be seen.

Looking around, there was no sign of the Doctor or his TARDIS. Dorea was standing in the Great Hall, looking where the police box had been moved. She had seen the Doctor go in there before it dematerialised.

Fudge, Umbridge and the staff came in.

"Miss Potter, where is your grandfather?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know, I saw him enter the TARDIS and left." She said, "if what he was saying was true, he's been gifted with a new regeneration cycle."

"Those Daleks," Umbridge began, "mentioned rules of regeneration and that the Doctor had expended all his lives. The Doctor said regeneration number 13."

"Time Lords have the ability to repair their bodies and regenerate, changing their appearance," Dorea said, "they can only change twelve times. There's only one Time Lord who has cheated that and that was Augusta Longbottom's husband."

"Can you?" Fudge asked, thinking back to October 1981.

"Partially," Dorea said, "that's how I survived Voldemort as an infant. I'm only part Time Lord. Like them, I have two hearts and healing capabilities. They saved me when I was hit by the killing curse. My mother used magics from the Sisterhood of Karn to make the curse rebound upon himself. How he was revived, I have no idea." She had been told about it when she met one of the Sisterhood.

"What about those machines?" Dumbledore said, "the Doctor mentioned them and a war."

"Yes, the Daleks," Dorea continued, after having a glass of water, "created from the mutated remains of a race known as the Kaleds by a scientist called Davros. The Kaleds were no more than Muggles, just more advanced. Their goal is to kill every living lifeform and become the dominant race in the universe."

"Miss Potter," Fudge finished, "I owe you an apology. When you disappeared and Dumbledore was making announcements about You-Know-Who's return, I thought the two of you were working to remove me from office. I was wrong, I shouldn't have got the _Prophet_ to print those things about you."

"Apology accepted Minister." Dorea said. Dumbledore looked at her, "it takes a brave man to accept he is wrong and an even braver man to apologise for his actions. I can't blame him for not wanting to accept the return of Voldemort. No-one would want to accept it, especially me. The Daleks have destroyed him, hopefully, there is no other way he can return."

Fudge went outside with Umbridge, Dorea and Dumbledore again. They were going to see if there were any Death Eaters alive. They hoped one of them could tell them how Voldemort was revived. Fudge jumped when he saw a Dalek with it's dome caved in.

"Don't worry Minister," Dorea said, "it's dead."

As the group turned and walked away from the Dalek, it raised it's eyestalk. It fired it's gunstick and a beam of blue light hit Umbridge. She fell to the ground dead. The remaining three turned as the Dalek fired again and hit Fudge.

Hagrid grabbed the Dalek and ripped it's gunstick from it's base.

"Better proceed with caution," Dorea said, "they might not be fully dead."


	40. An Alternative Trial

Here's a nice tongue in cheek take on Harry's trial during fifth year.

 **AN ALTERNATIVE TRIAL**

Harry James Potter was sitting in Courtroom Ten, listening to Cornelius Fudge drone on without giving him a chance to speak. His underage magic hearing was now a trial and Fudge was trying to push for a lengthy sentence in Azkaban.

He stood up and shouted. "I WAS UNDER THE IMPERIOUS CURSE!"

That quickly shut Fudge up.

"And who would have put you under the Imperious curse then Mr Potter?" Delores Umbridge asked.

"I have no idea – for all I know, it could have been YOU." Harry said.

"Why you little..." Umbridge began but Fudge cut her off.

"And how would you know the effects of being under the Imperious Curse Mr Potter?" Fudge asked.

"Professor Moody put all the classes through it, putting it ON them." Harry said. He hoped being able to resist the curse and even throw it off was not on record. He was glad Ron and Hermione were not allowed to attend. Ron would have opened his big mouth to say Harry could resist and Hermione would have had to back it up.

"My niece told me Alastor Moody put the classes under the Imperious," Amelia Bones said, "I pressed the matter with Dumbledore and he told me Moody was only authorised to show the curse on spiders, not students. Without evidence, I couldn't have charges filed." She got Harry to describe what it was like being put under the curse. He thought of something and told Fudge that not only had Moody put him under the curse, someone else at Hogwarts did to make him say Voldemort had returned.

"That changes everything," Fudge said, "Mr Potter, I apologise for bringing this action against you. Had I known you were under the Imperious curse, this would have been cleared up a lot sooner. Case dismissed! We will find out who put you under the curse the second time and punish them to the full extent of the law."

Harry left the courtroom shocked that his spur of the moment line worked.

Two days later Mad Eye Moody was occupying a cell in Azkaban.


	41. Exile

_**This is something I came up with as a 'what-if' regarding Sirius Black breaking into Gryffindor Tower. It took a lot of digging out to find this one. It proved the Dementors were hopeless. Quoted lines from Prisoner of Azkaban are in italics. Answers re my previous chapter - it was the real Moody who was sent to prison, Fudge refusing to belive anyone else escaped from Azkaban.  
**_

EXILE

 _"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"_

 _Professor McGonagall stared at him._

 _"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"_

 _"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —"_

 _Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath._

 _"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"_

 _"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan._

 _There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room._

 _"You — you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But — but the password!"_

 _"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"_

* * *

Sirius Black managing to get into Gryffindor Tower had serious repercussions for Harry Potter. That was the second time he had managed to slip past the Dementors. The following morning, Dumbledore and McGonagall were in a conference with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic and his Undersecretary Delores Umbridge. Both Ministry officials had ruled that Hogwarts was no longer safe for Harry Potter and against the protests of both Dumbledore and McGonagall, they had decided to expel him thanks to an emergency educational decree Fudge passed allowing him to do so.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley had overheard the conversation (how, they weren't saying) and warned Harry and Gryffindor Tower. Oliver Wood ran up to the third years boy's dorm with a seventh year Gryffindor female who promptly packed Harry's trunk and shrunk it (along with putting a featherweight charm on it). Ron ran to the owlery to tell Hedwig to fly away and to meet Harry where he was going.

"Buy us some time," Fred said, "We're going to get Harry out of here before they send him to those Muggles."

The Weasley twins led Harry out of Gryffindor Tower and took him to a nearby passage which was not on the Marauder's Map. It took them to the third floor, from there, they went to the statue of the one eyed witch, which took them to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Harry asked.

"Just making it up as we go along. It's either this or let them expel you because of Sirius Black." George said.

* * *

The trio crept into the Three Broomsticks and flooed to Diagon Alley where they went to Gringotts. They then walked to a teller.

"Mr. Potter would like to know about his complete holdings please." Fred said. Harry gave his key to a goblin.

"Very well," the goblin said. He left the stand to get something.

"When you find out about your houses overseas," Fred said, "Go to one in either America, Portugal, Italy or Hong Kong."

"Why those places?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore is not liked there." George answered, "So getting you back will be hard."

"How do you know all this?" asked Harry.

"Harry my boy!" Fred said, "Never underestimate a prankster. It's not very easy to keep things a secret at the Burrow. A little known secret which Bill told us – with all the magic holding up the house with wards, certain magic won't work, including privacy wards."

The teller came back holding a book.

"Your vaults contain 20 million gallons," the goblin said, "You cannot enter any of them until you come of age or are emancipated. Your trust fund vault contains 50,000 galleons."

"What about overseas housing?" Harry asked.

"The Potters have homes in Rio, Brazil, Venice, Italy, Chicago, USA, Hong Kong and Toronto, Canada." The goblin replied.

"Can you get him a Portkey to the house in Brazil?" Fred asked.

"May I ask what the rush is?" the goblin asked.

"Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower last night and now the Ministry want to expel Harry for no reason and send him back to the Muggles." Fred answered, "We're helping our honorary brother escape."

"A Portkey can be arranged, if you will excuse me." The teller left again.

"Good luck Harry," Fred said, shaking his hand. George did the same.

"Thanks," Harry said, "But won't you get into trouble over this?"

"We live for trouble," George said, "But officially, we never left the castle."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, trouble was brewing. No-one could get into Gryffindor Tower. Sir Cadogan had already been sacked but the Fat Lady's portrait hadn't been replaced. It meant only a Gryffindor student or McGonagall could get in without a password and McGonagall was refusing to open the entrance.

Fudge had ordered one of his bodyguard Aurors to return to the Ministry to bring reinforcements.

"You will turn Harry Potter over to us now," Fudge said, "Or you will all be expelled."

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore said, "I will not allow you to intimidate my students." He turned to the portrait, "The Ministry has decided that Hogwarts is not safe for Mr. Potter and want to place him in hiding for his protection."

"Bull!" someone shouted, "We know you want to send him back to abusive Muggles!"

"What do you mean by that?" McGonagall asked.

"We know what goes on," the same person said, "We were told by the Weasley twins how they had to break Harry out of the prison cell his relatives put him in. We know they beat and starve him. We know you let it happen! We would rather be expelled than let you send one of our fellow lions to his doom."

"Please see reason," Dumbledore said, "The Ministry will send Harry back to the Muggles, even if they have to use force to do so."

"Then they will have to use force." The voice said.

"Break it down." Fudge ordered. Reluctantly, the Aurors blasted the empty portrait and they all burst in. Everyone was sitting down in the common room – all five Weasleys were together.

'George' ran to the window and shouted: "Get away from here Harry!" he shouted. The Aurors ran to the window and saw someone flying away.

* * *

"We paid two Ravenclaws to use polyjuice to impersonate us then we convinced a Hufflepuff to flying away, pretending to be you." The real George said to Harry at Gringotts.

The goblin came back with the portkey and gave it to Harry.

"We'll see you again," Fred said as Harry vanished.

* * *

The twins returned to Hogwarts to find the occupants of Gryffindor Tower being marched to the Great Hall. Without anyone noticing, they switched places with their fakes who quickly made their way back to Ravenclaw Tower.

After several hours of Fudge abusing his powers, Umbridge threatening the use of her blood quill collection (the Aurors were told to wait outside so heard nothing about blood quills), the Gryffindors were allowed to go. Susan Bones heard about it and informed her aunt. All the major Purebloods informed their families. Fudge and Umbridge were out of office within days and promptly arrested.


	42. Harry and Fleur

_As usual, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me._

 **This is an alternative universe to Goblet of Fire. Harry and Ron never really made up after the first task. The tasks will be the same as canon, but the results won't be.**

 **Harry and Fleur**

"WEASLEY! FINNIGAN! Detention today and tomorrow! Now, pay attention!" Professor McGonagall shouted during one lesson. The targets of her voice were Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan, who were having a mock sword fight at the back of the classroom with fake wands manufactured by Fred and George Weasley. The trick wands had transformed into other objects.

"Now that Weasley and Finnigan have decided to start acting their ages, instead of a bunch of first years, I have an announcement to make," McGonagall said. Everyone looked at her, awaiting what she was going to say. She looked at her class and saw her two favourite students – Harry Potter and Hermione Granger – sitting at the front of the class. They had been shunned by the school when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire – Harry for apparently stealing the glory from the true Hogwarts champion (Cedric Diggory) and Hermione for supporting him.

"A tradition of the Triwizard Tournament is that there is a Yule Ball, which is held on Christmas Day. It is open to fourth years and above, although a third or second year student can be invited if you wish. I will expect perfect behaviour from all of you otherwise the consequences will be dire. The right to attend the Ball will depend on behaviour and quality of work. At the moment, this class has good enough marks to warrant attending, although Mr. Weasley needs to improve his grades if he wishes to attend." Ron went red at this mention. McGonagall then dismissed the class and they all went to leave.

"Mr. Potter – a word please," the teacher said. Harry went over to her. "It is traditional for the champions to open the ball with a dance with their partners."

"It's alright, Professor. I read up on the Tournament after I got plunged into it and found out about the ball. Hermione has been giving me a few dance lessons."

"You should know that when the Dursleys reluctantly allowed you to attend Hogwarts, they sent a message saying that you were not to attend functions like this and if there was such a function, you were to be sent back to Privet Drive for the duration of it."

"You mean that I have to go back to that hellhole?" Harry asked, not realising the word he had used to describe the Dursley's household.

"No, you don't have to go back there. The Dursleys, despite being your 'relatives' and I use that word lightly, are your guardians illegally and so cannot decide such things. I have become your guardian when it comes to school matters, knowing the hatred they have for our world and I have decided that you can attend the ball. Now, what did you mean by hellhole? Does it have something to do with the rumours that the three younger Weasley males retrieved you from a locked bedroom with bars on the window?"

"How did you find out about that?" Harry asked.

"Molly and Arthur told me about it. She also pointed out that every time you've met up with them during the holidays, you were as thin as a rake. As soon as I heard about it, I tried to have their guardianship revoked but Dumbledore assured me that it was probably an exaggeration on the part of the Weasley twins."

"Well, if you ask the twins where they put the bars when we got back to the Burrow, it will prove that it is not an exaggeration."

"Very well – I will ask them. Added with Molly's reports, if the information on bars is true, I can petition to have you removed from the Dursleys. Anyhow, back to the Ball. May I ask who you're planning to take to the ball? Miss Granger?" Harry went red at this question.

"No. I want someone to see Hermione as a girl, not as a bookworm and ask her. I want to ask Cho Chang."

"Well, I suggest you ask her quickly, before anyone else asks her. You aren't the only person to have a crush on her." Harry went red when McGonagall mentioned it. He left the room and made his way to the Great Hall. Harry then remembered the events of the last few months.

 _His relationship with Ron had gone downhill since the end of third year and he hadn't heard from him during the summer holidays. After two days with just the Dursleys for company, he left their home and found his way to his godfather's home in London where he spent the holidays. Thanks to something mentioned by the Black house elf, he could do magic so he spent time learning._

 _Harry invited Hermione over to learn too, she jumped at the chance. So they spent a few hours a day learning new spells and stuff that they would learn during the holidays._

 _The Daily Prophet reported on the Quidditch World Cup and so Harry bought himself and Hermione tickets for the Top Box – the organisers willing to accommodate the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron was surprised when he saw the duo there, he had deliberately forgotten to send them invites. Arthur Weasley was mad at this. Fred and George demonstrated some joke items they had invented._

 _After returning to Hogwarts, Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament and weeks later, students came from the overseas Wizarding schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, including star Quidditch Seeker Viktor Krum and beautiful Fleur Delacour._

 _Harry made it public that he was supporting Cedric Diggory to be Hogwarts champion despite people thinking that he was going to put his name in. However, a few days later, to his and everyone else's shock, his name came out of the Goblet of Fire as a fourth champion._

 _The next day, he made his support of Cedric public and announced that he would do the bare minimum of effort in the tasks as to give Cedric a chance. Harry said he did not care about fame or winning money or holding the Triwizard Cup. Dumbledore found out about Harry's statements and called him into his office. He informed Harry in the kindest way possible, that if he continues to voice these views, he would lose privileges, like Hogsmeade visits, and if he did not perform to the best of his abilities during the first task, then he would be suspended – he would not be allowed to go to his godfather's home (in which he had been living in since Sirius was cleared of all charges, but Dumbledore had pressured the Ministry to keep him a convicted criminal on the run) but the Dursleys. Dumbledore hinted that he knew how Harry was treated by his relatives._

 _It was then announced that if these views continued and Harry refused to participate in the second task, his suspension would continue, to be spent at the Dursleys but Harry's owl, Hedwig, would be confiscated. Harry argued that confiscating his pet was illegal if he was not resident in the grounds but Dumbledore said he could do whatever he wanted. Finally, the Headmaster told him that if he refused to participate in the third task, then he would be expelled and be forced to live at the Dursleys forever._

 _Harry reluctantly decided to actively participate on the condition that Dumbledore did something about the extremely rude badges that Draco Malfoy was spreading about. Dumbledore said that Malfoy was exercising his right to an opinion but Harry argued that while badges saying "Support Cedric Diggory" should be allowed, they should not be allowed to say stuff like "Potter Stinks" or "Potter is a Liar". Harry also hinted that if Malfoy was allowed to continue distributing these sorts of badges, then he would write to the Minister and the papers. Dumbledore reluctantly agreed to Harry's demands and ordered that only badges with the words "Support Cedric Diggory" would be allowed and checks would be done to badges to see if any other messages were on them._

Harry saw Cho, also heading to the hall. He decided to ask her there and then.

"Cho," he began. Cho and her friends stopped, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

The Asian Ravenclaw female looked at him for a moment. "NO!" she shouted and went off with her friends. Harry walked away with a bit of sadness, since the girl he had a crush on turned him down.

"Hello, Harry," a female voice said. Harry stopped and saw Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion. "I saw how that Chang girl treated you. Not very nice. You should know that most of the female students have decided to turn you down should you ask them and the rest have decided not to bother asking you."

"Now what am I going to do?" Harry asked, suddenly wondering why he was confiding in his rival champion, "I didn't even want to be in this stupid tournament and now I'm going to look like a right prat not having anyone to dance with."

"Harry – I believe you when you say you didn't want to take part. I've seen you urge people to support the Diggory boy. But you should continue to try your best and if you like, I will help you."

"But we're not supposed to get help…" began Harry.

"From the teachers, but no one said we can't help each other. But, I have something to ask you – will you go to the ball with me?" she asked.

Harry was gobsmacked. "You want to go to the ball with me?" he stammered, "But we're rival champions."

"Maybe so," Fleur said, "But the point in this tournament is to promote cooperation with other schools. Going to the dance with a fellow champion does just that. Also, I admire you and I would like to go to the ball with you."

"Why do you admire me, Fleur? I hate all this Boy-Who-Lived crap. I'd rather be a normal person with a family who loves me."

"I admire Harry Potter, the person, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. But your relatives must love you?"

"Love me?! The only time they will ever love me is when I'm dead and buried!" He quickly shut up when he realised he had already said too much.

Fleur didn't know what to say. "Sorry I bothered you, Harry." She started to go.

"Fleur!" Harry shouted, getting her attention. "I will go to the ball with you."

"Great!" she said. They shared a brief hug. "I'd better go; otherwise Madam Maxime will wonder where I am." She walked away.

Harry began to make his way back to the common room. He had a date for the ball! Without realising it, he bumped into Hermione, who was feeling the same he was.

"Harry!" she started, "I have to tell someone – Viktor Krum invited me to the ball with him!"

"That's great!" Harry said, "Guess who I'm going with?"

"Cho Chang?" Harry looked at her, "Everyone knows you have a crush on her."

"Not anymore. I'm going with Fleur Delacour." He told his friend about what Fleur had told him.

"That's excellent! You know that the aim of the tournament is to promote magical cooperation."

"Yes, I know. I say we keep this under wraps for now. We might provoke a riot if it came out we were going to the ball with the champions from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons," Harry said. Hermione reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Harry found Viktor Krum running through the grounds and went over to him.

"Viktor – can I talk to you please?" he asked.

"What do you want Potter?" Krum asked.

"It's about Hermione – I understand you asked her to the ball."

"Yeah and she said she would. Is there something going on with the two of you?"

"No – she's my best friend and I hate to see anyone hurt her. Ron Weasley has hurt her many times over the last three years more than anyone else. So, I'm just warning you to treat her right or you'll have me to deal with." Harry said.

"Alright, Harry. I promise to treat her well."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hermione continued to teach Harry to dance until he could dance perfectly. McGonagall walked in on them one day and watched.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," she said after the duo finished. "You are going to impress your partner with your skills. Miss Granger, could you excuse us for a minute please? I need to speak with Mr. Potter about certain things."

"If it's about our conversation involving the Dursleys, she can stay – I've told her about them," said Harry.

"Alright. I asked Fred and George Weasley about the bars and informed Molly and Arthur where they were. The bars were found and discreet tests proved that they came from the Dursley household, specifically, your bedroom for the past four years. I took the liberty of having someone from the Child Services Department talk to them and under Veritaserum; they admitted everything."

"I'm dead. They will think I grassed them up," Harry said.

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Potter. Further investigation has revealed that after Dumbledore left you on their doorstep, they never applied for guardianship or adoption so your legal guardian is Sirius Black. However, since he is an official fugitive, he cannot be your guardian. I have successfully applied to be your legal guardian.

"It seems Minister Fudge is a fan of yours, Harry, and I was told that he was very impressed by your performance in the First Task. When myself and the Child Services presented him with the evidence of the bars and the Dursleys' confessions along with the fact they were never your guardians, he overrode the previous Minister's orders that you were to be hidden away and has allowed me to take on the job your parents wished."

"So, Harry, it means that if you wish, you can come home with me during the holidays or anywhere else you wish, as long as it isn't to Number 4 Privet Drive."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

* * *

Lessons went on as normal until the Christmas holidays. Nothing of note happened besides Neville Longbottom melting his (by Harry's count) twenty-sixth cauldron in Potions and receiving a two week detention for it. Professor Moody was still teaching about Dark Curses, although he had now left the subject of the Unforgivables. It appeared that some students had complained to their parents about Moody using the Imperius curse on them who in turn complained to the Ministry. Dumbledore managed to get Moody off the hook by saying that he was authorised to demonstrate the curse on animals but was not authorised to use them on students and he would be having a serious word with the former Auror about it.

"Oh yeah," Harry said to Hermione when the news of that meeting had leaked out, "Dumbledore probably authorised him to use it on students so he could see who could be controlled." Hermione didn't say anything about it.

"I've done some reading into the Veela charms, Harry," Hermione said, with a book on mind control in her hands, "It seems that their charms are similar to the Imperius curse in a way, but with elements of love potions."

"So that's why I can resist her charms?" Harry asked.

"Yes. She really is a pretty girl," Hermione said, "without the charms influencing her."

* * *

The common room was empty as Harry stood in it, waiting for Hermione. Finally, she came down wearing a low cut periwinkle coloured dress.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Harry said, "If Fleur and Krum hadn't asked us, I would have asked you."

The two shared a hug. Harry turned around and held out his arm.

"Now, Miss. Granger, will you accompany me to the Entrance Hall to meet our dates?" he asked.

"I would be honoured Mr. Potter." Hermione said, with a giggle. She put her arm through Harry's and the two left.

"I bet Granger is in the common room crying because no-one would ask her out." Ron was saying – he was wearing his normal clothes because he was not permitted to attend the ball. Molly Weasley actually sent McGonagall a Howler over it. But no-one was listening to him. They could see Harry walking down with Hermione.

"Looks like Potter snagged her." Dean Thomas said. Ron looked in shock as his former friends walked past him. They could see Fleur and Krum and walked over to them.

"Mr. Krum," Harry said, "May I present Miss. Hermione Granger." He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before she went over to Krum, who kissed her hand.

"Delighted. Mr. Potter, may I present Miss. Fleur Delacour?" Harry took Fleur's hand and kissed it. McGonagall came forward as the other students entered the hall.

"We're just about ready for you." She said. The quartet got in a line – Cedric and Cho Chang were in front. The doors to the entrance hall opened and the three couples walked in to applause. They went to the centre of the room. Professor Flitwick was conducting the Hogwarts marching band. He got them playing a dancing tune and the three couples started to dance.

* * *

"So it's settled then," Bagman said, "Cho Chang is the treasure for Mr. Diggory. What about Mr. Potter?" There was a meeting with the Triwizard judges and the Hogwarts Head of Houses to decide who the Second Task treasures would be.

"I suggest Ronald Weasley." Snape said, "both their deaths would be no loss."

"I disagree there Severus," McGonagall said, "The friendship between those two has been strained that much, if Mr. Potter found him at the bottom of the Black Lake, he would probably leave him there. I will be having words with you about wishing students dead later."

"I understand he lives with Muggle relatives – what if we put one of them down there?" Bagman suggested.

"He would most certainly refuse to rescue any of them. If he could, he would pay the Mermen to keep them." McGonagall answered, "All I will say is that they mistreat him seriously and whatever you've read in the books are untrue."

"Who would you suggest then?" Bagman asked.

"You could count the amount of friends he has on one hand," McGonagall said, "There's Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley. I also notice he's rather close to Fleur Delacour but we can't pick her. He's also fond of a house elf called Dobby."

* * *

Harry landed on the platform with a loud banging sound. Fleur fought her way over to him.

"You saved my sister! Veela and Merpeople are arch enemies so they would have killed her! You saved her though you didn't have to." She said. Before Harry could say anything, she was giving him a full on kiss on the lips. With the sound of hooting and catcalling in the background, he returned the kiss until Dumbledore got their attention to announce the results.

"Now that Mr. Potter and Miss. Delacour have finished holding court, it is time to announce the results. The winner of this event is Cedric Diggory, who with perfect use of the Bubble-Head charm was the first to return with his hostage in 49 minutes. Viktor Krum was the second to return in 55 minutes. Harry Potter returned over the time limit but with two hostages. According to the Chief Merperson, Mr. Potter took time because he wanted to make sure all the hostages were saved."

* * *

The following day's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was full of the news about Harry and Fleur.

 **BOY WHO LIVED DATING HALF-VEELA**

 _There has been much speculation about Harry Potter's relationship with the Beauxbatons champion, half-Veela Fleur Delacour ever since the two champions were partners at the Yule Ball last Christmas._

 _Now, their romantic relationship can be confirmed as your reporter and many students and teachers witnessed them sharing a passionate romantic kiss following the second task._

 _There has been much concern over this relationship. Miss. Delacour has been accused of using her Veela charms to ensnare Mr. Potter but it is claimed that Mr. Potter is immune to the effects of her charms._

" _Professor Moody put us under the Imperious curse in his class," student Neville Longbottom said, "and Harry was the only one to be able to resist it. I'm told that the Veela charms are similar to it so I think he's in this relationship of his own free will."_

" _I think, being the Boy-Who-Lived," said fellow student Draco Malfoy, "that his best interests should be served by dating a Pureblood female chosen by the Ministry instead of this half-breed tart."_

 _Other students have expressed similar concern. I urge Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to do the right thing and put an end to this relationship at once._

* * *

McGonagall summoned Harry into her office after the article was released.

"Now Harry," she began, "Rita Skeeter is poking her nose in where it does not belong. I can inform you that myself and Professor Dumbledore cannot order you to end your relationship with Miss. Delacour, but I can ask you to show a bit of discression though."

Molly Weasley threw that issue of the _Daily Prophet_ on to the floor. Harry was suppose to be dating her Ginny, not a half-Veela tart! Desperate steps had to be taken!

She used the floo to call Dumbledore and explained the problem.

"Of course, you can come and see Ginvera to get her to convince Mr. Potter to change his mind." He said.

She stepped through the floo and ended up in Dumbledore's office. Minutes later, Ginny was brought in.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "We need you to convince Harry that his relationship with Fleur Delacour is a bad idea."

"He's happy with her!" Ginny said, "I admit I did want him but I don't want to ruin things for them."

"It's for the greater good Miss. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"We just need to charm a few things." Mrs. Weasley said, pointing her wand at Ginny. Within seconds, her lips turned into a pout, with red lipstick on. Lots of make-up also appeared on her face. Finally, Ginny noticed that her mother had enlarged certain areas of her body.

"I can't go out like this!" Ginny shouted.

"As I said, it's for the Greater Good." Dumbledore said.

"It'll never work!" she shouted again, then seemed to change her mind.

* * *

Ginny soon saw Harry and went over to him. He could tell she was fighting to resist the effects of something.

"Ginny, what's going on?" he asked.

"I need to ask you out on a date." Ginny said, half under the effects of a curse.

"Gin, what's happened to you?" Harry asked, noticing her changes for the first time.

"Mum did this to me," she struggled to say.

Harry pointed his wand at her. "Finite." He said. Ginny returned to normal and she also seemed to get over the curse.

"Sorry about that Harry," Ginny said, "Mum and Dumbledore are under the delusion that you should date me instead of Fleur. Mum put all these charms on me to make me able to seduce you. But I promise I had nothing to do with it."

"I believe you," Harry said, "Let's have some fun with your mother and Dumbledore." He told her part of the plan.

* * *

Later on, Harry went to visit Fleur in the Beaubaton's carriage. Now his and Fleur's relationship was out in the open, he was welcome there.

"So, you want us to 'pretend' to break up in public where you will declare your undying love for Miss. Weasley and kiss her in the Great Hall." Fleur said.

"Yes, but nothing will change between us, it's to help get one back at that meddling Dumbledork and Molly Weasley. I will 'pretend' to be with Ginny for a few days and then will come the master point of the plan. I will get Dobby the house-elf to leave a few 'incriminating' letters laying about which will make people believe I'm going to ask her to be my life-mate." He explained the rest of the plan.

* * *

Ginny was 'reporting' back to Molly and Dumbledore.

"I told you those charms wouldn't work. Harry had to remove them first before he told me I was good looking as I already am. But he told me that Fleur was just a practice girlfriend and he's going to dump her and find me later."

She left the room to 'go and find Harry'. Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"I knew he would come round." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry would kiss Ginny in public (only quick kisses however). Lavender Brown found a piece of parchment on the floor of Gryffindor Tower (dropped by Ginny on purpose) and looked at it and gasped.

Within hours, the news that Harry was going to ask Ginny Weasley to be his life-mate over Fleur Delacour was all over the school. Ron was fuming at the news. Despite what he thought of Harry, he knew that with Fleur Delacour, he wouldn't bother the Weasley family again. He knew steps had to be taken.

On the fifth day, after everyone had entered the Great Hall for the evening meal, Fleur came up to Harry and slapped him across the face.

"I thought we had something going, now I find you dump me for that red-haired slag over there!" she shouted, sounding very convincing, the Veela temper beginning to flare, "Now I also find you plan to ask her to be your life-mate."

They could see Molly and Dumbledore enter the room. They knew Molly was there to witness this event. Harry got everyone's attention. Ron prepared his wand – he had read up on curses.

"You are all here tonight because you believe you're going to witness myself bond with Ginny Weasley as my life-mate who will later become the next Lady Potter."

He went over to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss, looked on with approval by Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, you're all wrong!" he shouted, causing gasps to fly across the room. He turned to Ginny, "No hard feelings Ginny, but you're more sister or best friend material, I just can't see us working, no offence."

"None taken, but would a consolation snog be out of the question?" Ginny replied, half-joking. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm of the belief that people should be with whoever they choose, and I choose Fleur," Harry said, "I wish to announce that I intend to ask Fleur Delacour to be my life-mate and I swear on my magic, not that I should have too, that she has NOT used her Veela charms to ensnare me."

The two went over and kissed.

"But Harry, the two of you broke up and we've seen you kissing Ginny." One Griffindor said.

"It was all an act – both Fleur and Ginny were in on the plan, just to annoy the hell out of Dumbledore and Molly Firebomb Weasley, although it looks like she's going to turn into a Howler right now. Any letters found by people were faked, dropped on purpose." Harry answered.

Everyone looked and they could see Molly Weasley turning into a shade of purple and red. Fred and George cast silencing charms around them as they knew a major Molly Weasley temper tantrum was approaching.


	43. Snake Wrangling

_This is something I came up with a few years ago but I've lost the file of it, so I've rewritten it. I didn't have Harry set the snake on Draco as it would have been very crule to subject the snake to Draco. A request - if you haven't reviewed any of the other chapters here, please do so. Before Critics United struck, the preview fic had over 2,200 reviews! Many thaks  
_

 **SNAKE WRANGLING**

Draco Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry Potter and shouted: "SERPENSORTIA!"

With a flash of light, a snake came out of his wand and landed on the duelling stage in which Professors Snape and Lockhart had set Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to duel each other.

Lockhart pointed his wand at the snake and cast a spell which sent it flying towards Harry. With skill Harry caught it and as it resisted, he was able to calm it down until Professor Snape was able to vanish it.

"What were you doing?" Harry shouted to Malfoy, "that was a Caspian cobra – the anti-venom to which is banned by the Ministry. If that had bitten anyone, they would have been dead in seconds!"

"What are you playing at?" someone asked. Harry noted it was Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"What do you mean Justin?" Harry asked.

"You handling that snake with skill." Justin asked.

"No that I have a choice in the matter," Harry told him, "after seeing a snake wrangler at a circus, my cousin, then age 8 begged his parents for a snake. Never one to refuse him, they brought him several. Needless to say, a week after he got them, he refused to take care of them and just like everything else at the Muggles , I had to take care of them." He wasn't going to mention the boa constrictor incident the summer before Hogwarts. "If I didn't learn how to handle them, that one Malfoy summoned would have bitten me and I would have been dead!"

"But, anyone who handles snakes is evil!" Hermione Granger said, forgetting her place.

"Hermione – you must have seen snake wrangers at the circus – are they evil? Are snake handlers at a zoo evil?" Harry said, "what about snake experts who go on trips in the Amazon? Are they evil? Their skills are necessary! What if you were bitten by a South American Bushmaster? The experts would know what type it is and what antidote to give you. Just because Voldemort gave snakes a bad name doesn't mean people who can handle them are evil."

Most people saw Harry had a point. A lot of the Muggleborns and Muggle-raised had seen snakes at zoos, circuses and even brought into school. The magical raised realised that Harry had saved their lives. Malfoy was given detention for endangering everyone and Harry was awarded fifty points for controlling the snake and saving lives.


	44. Ginny the Vanquisher

_This is something I wrote ages ago but never finished as I was unsure how to. There are horcruxes but it never worked as in the books. I took a hiatus from fanfics following my mother's death in June._

GINNY THE VANQUISHER

It was during the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort had recalled his forces to allow the occupants of Hogwarts to deal with the dead and wounded. He also gave Harry an ultimatum - meet him in the Forbidden Forest, otherwise everyone in Hogwarts would die.

After viewing memories in Dumbledore's Pensive, he took Ginny Weasley aside. After a few minutes, he left and she walked back to her family. Her older brother Percy was one of the dead and her other brother Fred was seriously injured.

Harry walked through the Forbidden Forest and ended up in the clearing where Voldemort and some of his followers were waiting.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived... come to die," Voldemort said, raising his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

A bright beam of green light fired from the wand and struck Harry with a blinding flash. (In the Great Hall at that exact moment, Ginny looked up, her eyes glowed with a flash of green light. No-one noticed.)

A few hours later, Neville Longbottom looked through some of the rubble and saw the old Sorting Hat. He picked it up and swept dust from it. He looked out to the bridge and saw Hagrid walking down. Voldemort was with him along with the Death Eaters. Ginny walked out with her father followed by the other people in the castle.

"Who is Hagrid carrying Neville?" Ginny asked. Her friend didn't have the heart to tell her.

A few minutes later, everyone could see that Hagrid was carrying Harry's body.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouted and the Death Eaters laughed. Ginny screamed and ran forward. Voldemort waved his wand and kept her where she was. "Keep back you silly girl. Now, we all mourn a legend, Harry was a formidable opponent. But he should not have let you lot die for him.

"He didn't make us!" George Weasley shouted, "We put ourselves up for it!"

Lucius Malfoy saw his son Draco in the crowd. Since Harry saved him in the Room of Requirement, he saw things differently. Mr Malfoy called for Draco to come forward and he did reluctantly. As Draco approached his mother, he ignored his father and both mother and son walked away from the scene.

"To show I am not all bad," Voldemort said, "I will allow Harry's closest friends to take his body and bury it."

Neville asked permission to step forward and say something. Voldemort granted it.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville said.

Seamus Finnigan looked at him, "Stand down Neville!"

"People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here," Neville said, pointing to his heart, "So's everyone else who died, they didn't die in vain. But YOU will. 'Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!"

To the astonishment of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat. Then Ginny aimed her wand at Nagini the snake and fired a curse. But it bounced off her and hit a group of Death Eaters who fell to the ground.

Several Death Eaters, surprised at the show of power displayed by Ginny turned into smoke and flew away.

"Get back here and fight you cowards!" Bellatrix shouted.

Ginny ran for cover as Voldemort cast spells at her. Realising she was out of reach, he and Nagini disapperated.

She ended up in the hall of Hogwarts, approaching the first stair case. Voldemort appeared at the top of the staircase and raised his wand. Ginny raised hers and both cast spells, which joined together in mid-air.

"You're a feisty little one," Voldemort said, "there is room for you in my ranks."

"I'll never join you Tom!" Ginny shouted, "You ruined my life with that diary of yours!"

Voldemort dropped his curse and Ginny did the same.

"My diary?" he asked.

"Lucius Malfoy gave me your diary, I wrote in it, you possessed me, you made me open the Chamber of Secrets!" she shouted. "You ruined my life Tom and as the seventh of seven, I will end your life!"

She cast another spell but Voldemort returned fire and their spells joined. Meanwhile, Bellatrix had entered the hall and aimed her wand at Ginny's back.

"No you don't!" Neville said, crashing into her as she cast her spell. It missed Ginny but it forced the two wands to rise. The curse hit the ceiling and rubble fell to the ground.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Molly Weasley said and before Bellatrix could retaliate, she cast hex after hex until eventually, Bellatrix exploded.

Ginny eventually made it to the clock tower. Voldemort followed her until they reached the battlements.

"The Elder Wand," Ginny said, "that was never yours. You may have killed Snape but he was not the master of the wand. You forget, you don't have to kill, only disarm. Harry told me Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore, Harry later disarmed Malfoy. Before Harry went to his death, I disarmed him. I am the Mistress of the Elder Wand."

"You lie!" Voldemort said.

"Your enchanted diary ruined my life Tom," Ginny continued, "I've never been the same since but since Harry told me of your resurrection, I vowed to succeed if he failed."


	45. Concequences of Moody's Imperious Curse

_Here's something I've never seen done before. Yes, Moody is in reality Barty Jr. Please note I've been rewriting chapters of Magical Archeologist to take into account new infomation to come out in the light of the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them film.  
_

 **CONCEQUENCES OF MOODY'S IMPERIOUS CLASS**

The door to Amelia Bones' office opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in.

"Lord Malfoy," Madam Bones said, "what can I do for you today." Malfoy was lucky to have made an appointment beforehand otherwise she would have had him removed.

"I want to file charges against Alastor Moody," he said.

"I take it that it's something to do with his lesson on the Imperious curse in which he put the class under it?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Malfoy asked.

"I too received a letter but from my niece. She noted he put Harry Potter under the curse four times before he could fight it off."

"What do you intend on doing about it?" Malfoy asked.

"He's gone too far this time," Madam Bones said, "with or without Dumbledore's approval. I intend on going to Hogwarts today, ask the rest of the students about it and then take him in."

* * *

That evening, Amelia came into the Great Hall accompanied by several Aurors. At her signal, the doors were locked. Dumbledore stood up.

"What can I do for you Amelia?" he asked.

"This is about Alastor Moody's lesson involving the Imperious curse." She told him sternly.

"I authorised him to use the curse on animals to show the students what it was like." Dumbledore told her.

"But that's not all, you authorised him to use the curse on students too." She said. Dumbledore started to go white.

Amelia began to address the hall. "To those who Professor Moody put under the Imperious Curse in their Defence lessons, please raise your hand." She said. The whole second, third, fourth and fifth years put their hands up along with some of the sixth and seventh years. "How many were put under it more than once." Only Harry Potter's hand went up.

"Can anyone back that up?" she asked. Two Slytherins stood up and confirmed Moody used it four times. Four Ravenclaws also confirmed it, six Gryiffindors also confirmed the actions. Even two Hufflepuffs said about it.

"Were any remarks made about the Headmaster authorising this lesson?" Madam Bones asked.

The same students confirmed it. Moody was arrested and his wand taken away. Madam Bones walked to Dumbledore.

"You've gone too far this time Albus," she said, "you have two choices, you can either resign your position and allow Minvera to take over, or I will also take you into custody."

Dumbledore decided to resign on the spot. McGonagall sighed. In addition to all the duties of Hogwarts, she now had to take Dumbledore's place as Triwizard Judge. He was permitted to remain in the castle overnight and leave in the morning.

* * *

While at the Ministry, 'Moody' changed form in his cell. A guard saw the change and called for Amelia Bones. Instead of Mad Eye Moody, she saw supposedly dead Barty Crouch Jr.

An interrogation followed and Barty Crouch Sr found himself occupying the next cell awaiting trial and imprisonment in Azkaban. Barty Jr admitted everything including a plan to revive Voldemort to a body. Sirius Black was cleared at once who came out of hiding as soon as possible. Other people were arrested including Lucius Malfoy based on Barty's confession. The real Moody was found in his trunk and nursed back to health.

Despite Dumbledore's protests, he was awarded custody of Harry and asked Amelia Bones to file an immediate restraining order preventing Harry from being sent back to the Dursleys.

* * *

McGonagall persuaded the Board that every precaution would be made to ensure student's safety and rehired Remus Lupin as Defence professor. The Ministry insisted on inspections of his classes. Sirius Black was also hired as assistant professor.

Fudge was disappointed when it was reported that Remus' approval rating at the school was very high and that he was teaching age appropriate subjects. It didn't help him that Lucius Malfoy was now occupying a cell in Azkaban.

Amelia Bones walked in on one meeting he was having with Delores Umbridge who was recommending a theory based approach to Defence, if not abolish the subject all together.

"I'm already short-staffed as it is," she shouted, "and you want to make it impossible for me to have any new recruits? One has to wonder whose side you're really on. Just remember this Cornelius, if you pass this rule, and we have no Aurors to defend us from Dark Wizards, think of who the public will blame and you'll be out of office quicker than that."

Fudge saw the logic to this and sacked Umbridge on the spot.

* * *

A group of Aurors were sent to the Riddle Manor where Wormtail was killed while resisting arrest (that's what the official account said, what really happened, no-one would speak about) and the wraith form of Voldemort sent to the Department of Mysteries for study before being cast through the Veil.

* * *

When it was found out that Dragons were the first task, Sirius told Harry to play to his strengths and to get his broom, he needed a spell he had been learning in Charms that term.

Harry put two and two together and got four. He went to Susan Bones, his closest friend since Hermione had left Hogwarts since the troll incident (he wasn't talking to Ron who he blamed for it) who agreed to help him master the summoning spell.

* * *

How does one see this continuing?


	46. Obscurus

_Here's something I thought about after watching Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 **Harry the Obscurial**

Albus Dumbledore was holding a meeting with his deputy headmistress Minevra McGonagall when the floo activated and his agent Arabella Figg's head appeared.

"What's happening?" Dumbledore asked, noting her distress.

"The Dursley household has been destroyed!" she shouted.

Dumbledore had placed orphan Harry Potter there seven years before following the death of his parents.

"Do you know what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Mrs Figg said, "all I know is that the house broke apart and there is now some black cloud around the area."

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"The two adult Dursleys came out with their son but no sign of Harry." Mrs Figg told him in panic.

"We'd better get down there Minevra," Dumbledore said. Mrs Figg's head vanished from the fireplace, then Dumbledore and McGonagall used it.

* * *

At Privet Drive, the two adult wizards could see black cloud flying everywhere. Dumbledore looked on in shock as if he recognised it. They saw the Dursleys and went over to them.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"YOU!" Vernon Dursley shouted, "keep away! It's bad enough you dump that freak on us, now he does this!"

"What happened to make this happen?" Dumbledore asked.

"Trying to stamp out that freakiness!" Vernon Dursley shouted, forgetting there were policemen in the area, "then the next thing we know, most of the house has been destroyed. We swore when you dumped him on us that we would stamp the freak out of him."

Ministry officials plus Aurors appeared on the scene. Noticing Dumbledore, the senior officials walked over to him while the Aurors kept the crowd back.

"With violence?" McGonagall asked. Petunia Dursley's scared face said everything. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore. "I told you they were the worse kind of Muggles!"

"Do you realise what you've done?" Dumbledore asked, "by violently suppressing Harry's magic, you've unleashed an Obscurus. He has the power to kill everyone in this town unless he is calmed down."

"What can we do?" Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement asked.

"Harry's had no contact with our world since I placed him here." Dumbledore said, "There is no witch or wizard that can calm him."

"You placed him here against James and Lily's express wishes? My niece Susan keeps asking when she'll see him again, they were very close as babies." Amelia Bones said.

"Maybe she can help?" Dumbledore suggested.

"We can try." Amelia said before leaving. She returned ten minutes later with her niece, a small red-head child called Susan.

"Harry," Susan said, "do you remember me? It's Susan, we used to play together."

"Just like his mother," Dursley said, "you raising her to be his whore?"

The Obscurus flew towards the ground and sent Dursley flying. He landed hard on the ground before returning to the area.

"Did you call Lily Potter a whore?" Amelia demanded to know.

"Yes!" Vernon Dursley shouted. Amelia stunned him on the spot.

Susan continued to talk. She spoke of what they did as babies, about James Potter taking them both on a broomstick around the Potter estate, levitating toys to each other.

Dudley clenched his fists when he heard of someone daring to play with Harry without being punished. Remembering what happened to Vernon after he insulted both Lily and Susan, Petunia knew what Dudley was about to do and held him back.

An Auror came over. "What are we going to do?" he asked, "We can't let this thing stay and cause destruction."

"We will give my niece a chance to prevent him, we have a magical child violently abused by Muggles in an attempt to suppress his magic. If it comes to it, I will have to give orders for him to be destroyed. Either way, those Muggles will go into custody." Amelia said.

As Susan continued talking, the cloud flew down to her and slowly transformed into a young boy. Everyone was shocked, he was near covered in blood, his body was covered in cuts, scars and bruises.

"Merlin's Beard!" Amelia exclaimed, "who did this to you? Don't worry, you can tell us."

Harry slowly raised his hand in the direction of the Dursleys. Vernon stood up and walked towards Harry.

"I'll have you for this freak!" Vernon said. Amelia stunned him again. Dudley charged towards them and he too was stunned.

Alastor Moody walked over.

"Moody," Amelia said, "take Harry and Susan to St. Mungos. Don't tell them the full story and tell them I will be there soon."

The aging Auror walked over to the two children and disapperated. A group of Aurors took the Dursleys away. Amelia left the scene and returned with two Obliviators.

"We will repair the damage and have this whole incident wiped from the Muggles' memories," she said.

"What about Harry's living arrangements?" Dumbledore asked.

"You will authorise the unsealing of the Potter wills, which no doubt will say Harry was never to go here. In the meantime, I will take charge of him. We will swear an oath now never to reveal what happened here and I will swear my Aurors to secrecy. If people like Delores Umbridge find out we had an Obscurus here, young Harry would be facing a death sentence." Amelia said.

Dumbledore knew Amelia had him over a barrel. If he tried to get the Dursleys freed and Harry retuned to them, he knew she would have him in court. He, Amelia and McGonagall swore an oath never to reveal the full truth. It was agreed that the Dursleys attempted to violently suppress Harry's magic and a magical emotional outburst destroyed the house.

* * *

How does one see this continuing? I believe the Obscurus has not been fully eradicated and it could return at a later time.


	47. The Strange and Unusual Girl Version 1

_Due to popular request, I've posted the original version of the one-shot, I have corrected a few errors though._

 _A future generations story. Completely AU. Voldemort was revived and killed but certain deaths were avoided. Dumbledore and certain Weasley bashing._

 **THE STRANGE AND UNKNOWN CHILD VERSION 1**

It was twenty years since the fall of Voldemort. The 2017 - 2018 year at Hogwarts was about to begin. Dumbledore and McGonagall were there for their final year before retiring. As usual, McGonagall was standing next to the old stool, holding the Sorting Hat and a scroll. Also in the hall was Ginny Weasley, the flying teacher. Hermione Granger was also there, as librarian as was Neville Longbottom, as Herbology teacher.

McGonagall looked at the next name on the scroll and nearly had a heart attack.

"But that's impossible!" she said.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, walking over to her.

McGonagall gave her the scroll and hat before going to sit down. Hermione read out the name.

"Isabella Potter."

To those who knew the surname, there were many gasps. A girl stepped up. Everyone looked at her. She had flowing red hair and emerald green eyes. Dumbledore stood up.

"This is a sick joke young lady, who are you really?" he asked.

"My name is Isabella Lily Luna Potter," the girl said, "why do you think this is a sick joke?"

"Because Harry Potter, the last Potter died years ago." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Isabella asked, "Did you see him? Have you seen his grave?"

"I've not seen him in nearly twenty years." Hermione answered.

"Then how do you know he is dead?" Isabella asked.

"Because the Headmaster told us, and he wouldn't have cause to lie." Ginny Weasley cut in.

"Ah yes," Isabella continued, "the all mighty Albus Dumbledore, who thinks he can do what he wants, when he wants, how he wants and get away with it. I know all about you Headmaster."

"What do you know about the Headmaster, you little fraud?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I know many things Miss. Weasley," Isabella answered, "including the fact that after my father defeated Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Ministry and your mother tried to control his life. Oh, I know that they weren't happy that he didn't want to marry you, but someone of his choice, he didn't want to become an Auror or teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, he didn't want to become a Ministry poster-boy. He was sick of living his life as you dictated. You rubbed in the fact that my grandparents died so he could live. They didn't die so he could be a prisoner. I know that despite a magical upbringing, YOU poured your heart and soul into an enchanted diary. I know the Ministry wanted to arrange an accident but instead, the Headmaster bound his magic, obliviated him, took away his family name and exiled him."

"Is this true Albus?" McGonagall asked, "You told us that a free Death Eater killed him!" Dumbledore didn't answer.

"The Headmaster wouldn't do anything like that." Hermione said.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"You seriously don't think my father didn't have any friends left in this world? They found him, restored his memories and unbound his magic. Hermione Granger - my father spoke well of you but he wouldn't believe it if he heard you standing up for the Headmaster after all he's done. Need I remind you that if it wasn't for him, that troll would have killed you, thanks to that scumbag Ron Weasley's comments about you being a know-it-all Mudblood. I know you only told my father about that." Isabella said.

"She's telling the truth," Hermione said, "I only told Harry about that comment. Shall we get on with the sorting?"

Isabella sat on the stool and Hermione put the hat on her head. Within a few seconds, it shouted out RAVENCLAW. With a polite round of applause, she walked to the table.

* * *

The following morning, Isabella was summoned to the Headmaster's office.

"Miss. Potter," Dumbledore said, "this is Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Undersecretary Arthur Weasley and William Weasley, representing Gringotts."

"Alright, but why am I here before these people?" Isabella asked.

"To establish the truth," Dumbledore said, "William here has a family scroll which is an ironclad way of finding it out."

"Is this anything to do with school matters or is it just an attempt at harassment?" Isabella asked.

"No, it's not a school matter," Dumbledore said, "It's an important Ministry matter, you must understand that your father is a national icon."

"Some national icon," Isabella scoffed, "You dump him with magic hating Muggles who do their best to kill him.."

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "The Dursleys were not like that."

"How do you know? Did you ever see them? No. Let me continue, you let all sorts of books that tell lies about him get released, you pick his friends when he got here, you decide his elective courses, you and the staff did nothing when he lost points for helping a member of staff, did nothing when the school was accusing him of being the Heir of Slytherin, did nothing when the school abused him because someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire, did nothing when Delores Umbridge used a blood quill, yet you lot just sat down and did nothing when Voldemort came out, you just expected him to take him out himself. Then when he did, you wanted to continue to control his life." Isabella finished.

"Miss Potter," Shacklebolt said, "I was not Minister at the time..."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt - my father spoke highly of you. Imagine what he would think if he could see you now. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get myself acquainted with the castle."

With that, she turned and left Dumbledore's office. The three men were silent.

"I think we should leave him alone," Mr. Weasley eventually said, "you did want to get rid of him for not wanting to do what we wanted him to do."

"Then what do we do?" Shacklebolt asked.

"We wait. We observe. She's bound to send and receive mail, so we'll find out." Dumbledore said.

* * *

As time went by, Isabella got used to Hogwarts. To the astonishment of Dumbledore, she didn't send or receive owl post but she seemed to receive mail. Hermione kept asking her about her friend but she refused to tell her anything. Ginny also asked her about Harry but Isabella also refused to tell her. As a low blow, Ginny even called Ron in and took Isabella aside during one flying lesson. She claimed that Harry would have made Ron Isabella's godfather had things not gone the way they had. Isabella refused to say a thing to Ron. Ginny tried to give her detention but Isabella appealed it and won. Desperation took a different turn when Ginny called in her mother to try and entice information out of the girl. But that plan failed too. She didn't tell anyone anything.

It appeared that the only teacher she spoke too out of lessons was Neville Longbottom. He had done his best to support Harry after Voldemort's downfall and had voted against the measures proposed by the Ministry.

* * *

Eventually, the end of term came. Isabella put her name down as one returning home for the Christmas holidays. Dumbledore stopped her as she and other students were about to leave.

"May I ask where you're going for Christmas?" he asked.

"You may ask, but wherever you get an answer is another matter entirely." Isabella answered.

"Miss. Potter," Dumbledore said, "unless given written permission from a parent or guardian otherwise, anyone leaving the castle for holidays can only stay with family."

"Who said I wasn't staying with family?" Isabella asked, "You do not need to know _where_ I'm going, only that I'm going to spend it with my family."

Dumbledore was not going to let the matter slide. He arranged for a few trusted Aurors and a certain werewolf to observe things when the train arrived at Platform 9 3/4's.

She stepped onto the normal Muggle platform and looked around. She saw an elderly woman standing in a quiet'ish area and walked over. The two hugged before leaving. Before they could leave, the Aurors and Remus stopped them.

"What is the meaning of this?" the woman asked. She spoke with an accent.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping." one of the Aurors said.

"Kidnapping? Was my father right when he said all British wizards are stupid?" Isabella asked, "I know of you Remus Lupin. You did what you could but because of your problems, no one would take you seriously. Tell me, was it on Dumbledore's orders that you returned all the birthday and Christmas cards and presents dad sent to Teddy, his godson?"

"I didn't know he tried to send any," Remus said, "Dumbledore told me he was dead. You must understand, without a sponsor, the British Ministry won't let me out of the country."

"As for you pathetic Aurors, this is my grandmother so please step aside." Isabella said. She took her grandmother's hand and walked away. Remus decided to follow them.

"Can you pass on a message to Harry please?" Remus asked.

"If you want to make contact," Isabella asked, "send him a message. Out of all the betrayals, he would like to think you didn't betray him, at least not intentionally."

* * *

Dumbledore was not idle, he was looking through records to find some clue to the girl's family. He knew Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood supported Harry. But he knew Luna was married to the grandson of Newt Scamander. He wondered if Harry had any secret friends he didn't know about. Dumbledore knew one thing for certain - he was not with that Veela he pulled out of the lake during the Triwizard Second Task, as Isabella would be showing signs of being a Veela.

After two days of searching, he had no luck in finding out anything of use. He even went to Gringotts and asked them but they refused - they had also refused to turn over any Potter money to the Ministry. The Aurors showed him the memory of the girl's grandmother. He asked around but no-one recognised her. He noted she spoke with a bit of an accent, as if English was not her mother-tongue. He wished he'd not charmed the Portkey to send Harry away to random, he could have ended up anywhere. There was one thing he was certain of - the girl had lied about begging Harry to send her to Hogwarts.

One thing he did wonder was why let his daughter go to Hogwarts? Why not where they live? He knew the major magical families in Europe preferred to send their children to the magical school of the country so it got him thinking - was Isabella Potter's mother a Muggle? He knew that even though it was frowned upon in England, other countries embraced the union of magical and Muggle blood, to prevent inbreeding.

He checked with Ollivander who confirmed he didn't sell her a wand. This concerned him as it meant she could cast spells out of school without having to worry about the Ministry Trace, but there was no law against buying wands from other suppliers.

Finally, he had to suffer another tirade from Molly Weasley about how Harry should be married to Ginny and that Isabella should be her granddaughter. He had to have firm words with her about it - because of her obsession with Ginny marrying Harry, she was preventing her daughter from marrying other people.

* * *

Isabella returned to Hogwarts following the Christmas holidays. To her surprise, no-one pestered her about her father. Some people noticed an elderly house-elf delivering letters to her. They always seemed to affect her in some way.

Then one day she was no-where to be found. Neville Longbottom had also vanished from the school grounds. They returned three weeks later. Ginny Weasley lost her temper with the girl as she missed a key flying lesson and despite Neville speaking up for her, Ginny gave her detention and a Hogwarts wide ban from flying. The detention consisted of a meeting with her, Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"I've had all I can take from you Professor!" Isabella shouted, "I made it quite clear that I want nothing to do with you after the way you treated my father! Mrs. Weasley - he will not be marrying your daughter at all! Mr. Weasley (she turned to Ron), you lost your best friend when you sided against him! You had twenty years to make up with him but you didn't. You had your chance, he might have welcomed you back in his life but you're too late!"

"What do you mean we're too late?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "What do you mean? Tell me, I won't try anything."

"Before I do, I want an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone what you're about to see." Isabella said, sounding less defiant. All three made an unbreakable vow. Isabella took a necklace from around her neck. "Just touch this." she said. All four touched it and were transported away.

The four ended up in a graveyard.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Just outside Seville, Spain." Isabella asked, "Your precious Headmaster's portkey took him here." Everyone looked. "Not to this graveyard but to the city."

She walked though the graveyard. As she led the way, she took a key out of her pocket. They approached a set of iron gates. Isabella unlocked the door and they walked through.

"My mother's family, very high up here, found him and helped him. He married my mother after five years and I was born four years later." Isabella said, "Here is your answer as to why dad will never make up with you."

She moved aside and let the Weasley's move forward. In front of them was a double headstone. The first one read:

 **IN LOVING MEMORY**

 **JUANETTA ISABELLE POTTER**

 **Born: November 12th, 1982**

 **Died: July 31st, 2016**

 **Beloved wife, mother, daughter and friend**

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"I didn't know you," Isabella told them, "from what I'd heard about you, I had no idea if I could trust you. Last year, dad was poisoned. Someone called Draco Malfoy found him by chance and slipped him poison. We did everything we could. Under family law, we had him killed."

"We did wonder where Ferret Face had gone." Ron said.

"Ah, Ferret Face, dad told me about that incident." Isabella commented.

"Why did Harry send you to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I was given the choice of any magical school in Europe," Isabella answered, "he was against me going to Hogwarts, but my grandmother convinced him, to give me some time away from home. But I think it was so I didn't see him suffer."

"Look!" Ron said. There was more writing on the gravestone.

 **HARRY JAMES POTTER**

 **Born: July 31st, 1980**

 **Died: February 17th, 2018**

 **Beloved husband and father**

"So that was why you were away those three weeks," Ginny said, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Professor Longbottom did try to tell you without compromising my privacy. The Headmaster knew." Isabella asked.

"Why didn't you tell us he was dying?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He told me I could, but there was one condition - you didn't try to hound me about where he was. But when you kept trying, especially Madam Weasley, I felt you didn't need to know. Seeing me, you should have realised he was alright." Isabella said, "Before we go, I want you to know the vow prevents you from telling anyone where he is buried. I don't want this graveyard plagued by sight-seers or desecrated by my great-aunt, her husband and son or my father's enemies. Certain people will find out about his death but only the right people."

The three Weasleys promised that they wouldn't say a thing.

"One thing though," Ron asked, "Harry had a third share in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. What will happen to that?"

* * *

At said shop, Fred Weasley was reading a letter he had just received. He called his brother through so they could go through it. The two were loyal to Harry but had also believed him dead. But they had tried to send mail but like all mail sent to a dead person, it was sent back.

"We were right George," Fred said, "Harry was alive all these years but seemed to be under an owl ward set up by Dumbledore."

"How is the young rascal these days?" George asked. Fred continued reading then the colour went out of his face.

"Harry died a month ago, he was poisoned by Draco Malfoy." Fred said, "It says Malfoy found him by chance and slipped him a poison. As we know, he has a daughter who is attending Hogwarts. It says here that he leaves his shares in WWW to her but leaves us an investment of 10,000 galleons. It says that he was unable to claim his family estate, so he entrusts us to make sure Isabella knows about it and claims it as soon as she can."

"What else is there?" George asked.

"Isabella will be living with her Muggle grandparents in Spain, it appears Harry's wife died a few years ago too. He wants us to be their representatives in this country but we are not to make decisions without consulting her grandparents."

* * *

Hermione had received a similar letter too. It told her she was being left the Black family library as Harry felt that was what Sirius would have wanted. But Isabella was to have the final say. Hermione shuddered, she knew that considering the way she had hounded Isabella over where Harry was, the girl was unlikely to let her have the library.

* * *

Harry's death would also mean the last nail in the coffin for Dumbledore. As soon as he heard about it, he went straight to the Ministry to try and claim guardianship. Shacklebolt was keen to try and make amends. He too had received a letter telling him that Isabella's guardians were her maternal grandparents and her representatives in England were the Weasley twins. Under no circumstances was she to go within viewing distance of the Dursley family, let alone placed with them. They might be old but there was no telling what they would do.

Dumbledore argued the need for her to be with blood relatives and Shacklebolt told him that her grandparents were blood relatives and on consulting with his Spanish counterpart, ruled that the Ministry would not be contesting anything and that Harry's choice of guardianship was nice and legal.

Shacklebolt said to Dumbledore that he should retire gracefully at the end of the year as planned and leave Isabella alone. Dumbledore agreed.

* * *

 _What do you think? A nice future generation story without Harry! Shock horror!_


	48. Marriage Contracts

**Everyone else has done a '** _ **obey this marriage contract or lose magic and everything else or go to prison**_ **' fic, so here's my take on it. It is set towards the end of fifth year, beginning of sixth year, Sirius does not die. No Dumbledore bashing (for a change)**

 **MARRIAGE CONTRACTS**

The war was over before it had began. Voldemort made his first public appearance since his resurrection in the Ministry of Magic and had fallen into an ambush. Voldemort tried to possess Harry Potter but had encountered the power he knew not – love. Harry's head was filled with the love of a girl he pinned after but had never asked her out.

 _If I survive this, I will ask her out._ Harry said to himself before the battle.

Two days before the end of term, Harry was approached by Daphne Greengrass, a close family friend who he lived with (It was in his parent's will that he be raised by them and there was nothing Dumbledore could do because the Greengrass family had a copy of the will and could present it).

"Hey Daph," Harry said, "What's happening?"

"I just got a message from Dad," she said, "The Ministry has decided some families need new blood and are going to pass a law that from September 1st, they will be selling marriage contracts to the highest bidder."

"That's not right," Harry said. He knew that when it was passed, everyone would be wanting to arrange a marriage with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"There is a loophole though," Daphne told him, "If the person is ALREADY married when the law is passed, then there is nothing that can be done."

Harry caught on straight away. He knew the way she looked at him, she was the one he pined for. Without thinking, he took her and kissed her. She returned the kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He said.

"I've been waiting for it too." She said. They kissed again.

"You know Daphne," Harry said, "I have an idea."

 **SEPTEMBER 1st...**

The first day of term came along. Dumbledore was in the Great Hall making the announcement about the marriage contract law. There were boos from several people. After calling for silence, he took two rolls of parchment out. Some of the pureblood families already knew about it but it was a total surprise to the Muggleborns. What they didn't know was that some Purebloods had made their requests in advance.

"I have to inform you that failure to comply will result in a six year prison sentence in Azkaban complete with confiscation of all money and belongings. We have some pre-filed contracts. When I give your name, you will go to your betrothed. Daphne Greengrass has been requested for Draco Malfoy." He said. Draco was smirking at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore looked at another parchment. "However, she is already married."

"WHAT?" Draco shouted.

"The second – Harry Potter has been requested for Pansy Parkinson, but he too is already married."

It went on until all the names were announced. As names were given, they joined their future husband or wife – sixteen couples in all. Harry went to Daphne and the two held hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco asked, "Get away from my wife Scarhead. Dumbledore may say she's married but it'll be annulled."

"I have to disappoint you Draco," Harry said, "But as Dumbledore said, we're already married but he didn't say who to. We had a tip-off about this new law and took steps to deal with it. As the last surviving Potter, I was emancipated at 15. Daphne and I spoke to her father who consented to this marriage. We checked the law, and it states that married couples are exempt from the marriage contract act. Our marriage was even approved and officiated by Amelia Bones herself. Also, upon research of the legal matters, we discovered a contract our respective fathers had signed before my father's death."

"I'm surprised you didn't know about it," Daphne said, "many of the Pure knew about it."

"The Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Bones, the Abbots, the Mcmillians, the Lovegoods, the Blacks," Harry said, "I wonder why the Malfoys and related families didn't know about it?"

"Because my dear," Daphne said, "we never invited them!" Everyone started laughing.

Draco stepped forward and stared at Harry. It was one of those encounters that looked like it was going to end with a couple of nasty hexes being cast.

"My father will hear of this." He eventually said before storming off.

"How original – _my father will hear of this_? How pathetic can you get? He's almost an adult and he keeps running to dear old Lucius every time he doesn't get his way." Harry said with a laugh. Daphne and others laughed with him.

MC

Lucius Malfoy did indeed hear of it and had stormed into the Ministry the following morning, went straight to Fudge (who was trying to keep his job following the revelation Voldemort had been resurrected) and demanded that he annul Harry and Daphne's marriage.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do Lucius," Fudge said, "it was all perfectly legal. As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones did have the right to officiate this marriage. It was witnessed by many heads of pure families so trying to annul it would be big trouble. I'm trying to keep this office in Harry Potter's good graces due to the possible backlash over Delores and her blood quill. Also, as the Marriage Contract Act was not in law at the time, they have done nothing illegal. You'll have to find another woman for your son to marry. I'm sorry."

MC

It could have been bad for Harry's friends. As some of them were Purebloods, they had known of the law in advance and had made their own arrangements. To protect Hermione Granger, Sirius took her into the House of Black following the third year and arranged a contract for her with Neville Longbottom (after she begged not to end up contracted to Ron) via his grandmother upon both finding out about the law. It was bad for Hannah Abbott as she wanted Neville but the Blacks were higher up the food chain.

Fred and George got contracted to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet because the girls begged their fathers for the contracts. Molly Weasley requested contracts for Harry to marry Ginny and Hermione for Ron but was politely told no (because of their social status, the Weasley requests were at the bottom of the pile) because of a pre-existing contract for Harry and a request for Hermione which had been granted. She then decided to make a complete idiot out of herself by saying that if Ron and Ginny couldn't have who she wanted them to marry, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie or Bill could not file their own requests and she would make the choices for them. Thankfully, the Ministry said that because the latter five were of age, they could negotiate their own contracts. That way, Charlie didn't have to marry Tonks who used Sirius' connections to marry Remus and Bill still got to marry Fleur Delacour. Mrs Weasley was threatened with prison for threatening to refuse to allow contracts to be filed (no big loss there then).

In the end, Draco had to settle for Pansy. _(our hearts bleed for them)_


	49. Discussion of Marriage Law

_Here's something I considered while reading a few marriage law ones. Please note the only bashing is Ministry but they deserve it anyway. Canon pairings disregarded, certain DH deaths avoided.(Snape still dies though)_

Harry Potter and his wife Padma walked onto Platform 9 ¾'s to begin their final year at Hogwarts. It had been two years since both of them had finished their sixth year, both going on the run after Voldemort had taken over. Padma went with Harry, knowing she would be killed just for being with him. They married in a Muggle ceremony on his 17th birthday and registered it at the Ministry after Voldemort was vanquished.

After the vanquishing of Voldemort, Harry and Padma went on an extended honeymoon. On their return, there was a letter informing them that due to educational issues, anyone who was due to attend Hogwarts for the 1997 – 1998 and 1998 – 1999 school years would be required to attend the 1999 – 2000 school year to take that relevant year as there was much disruption to Muggleborn and half-blood education and mostly illegal teachings for the Purebloods (which included learning how to case the Cruciatus Curse).

The couple looked around and saw Ron Weasley with Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger with Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot and Ginny Weasley with Muggleborn Dean Thomas. Arthur Weasley was standing with them. They walked over.

There were many greetings, hugs and hand-shakes.

"Where's your mother?" Harry asked Ron.

"Didn't you hear?" Ron asked, "Mum got sent to Azkaban."

"What for?" Harry asked surprised, "I'm still not buying _The Daily Prophet_."

"Don't you know about the new Marriage Law?" Ron asked. Noting Harry's look of surprise, he explained, "The Ministry passed a law saying people had to get married and have children to repopulate our world. We had a chance to choose, being war heroes but Mum decided Ginny was not being forced into marriage and locked her away at home."

"Really?" Padma asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "after a month, the Aurors came by and gave Mum one final chance to allow Ginny to marry, considering she was of age, otherwise she would be sent to Azkaban for contempt of the Ministry."

"I take it she refused." Harry said.

"Got it in one," Ron continued, "Mum told the Ministry that no-one was using Ginny as a baby-breeder and if she had to lock her away to do so, so be it. Kingsley had to sentence her to a year in Azkaban for contempt. He said anyone else would have had five years. Ferret Face wanted Ginny locked up too but she proved she wanted to participate with the law, was being held against her will and she had picked Dean."

"That's not all," Neville said, "I had to claim Hermione to save her from undesirables despite having Hannah."

"Neville you old dog," Harry said in a happy tone of voice, "I never knew you had it in you!"

"To be honest mate," Neville said, "I expected you to come with a whole harem following you."

"He is a one woman man Neville Longbottom." Padma said, scolding the once shy Gryffindor.

"Who did Ferret Face end up with?" Harry asked.

"A Dementor." Ron said.

"He actually tried to bribe Kingsley into letting the Death Eaters go free claiming they were under Imperious." Hermione said, "So Kingsley sentenced Draco to prison and confiscated the Malfoy money for good measure."

"Who do you think got the Head Boy and Girl badges?" Ron asked. Harry and Padma held out their hands to reveal the badges. Ron thought for a moment. "Congratulations, at least one of us got it."

"I'm sure McGonagall had her reasons." Harry said. Hermione was silent. She knew McGonagall was showing her faith in Harry by making him Head Boy and of course his wife had to be Head Girl. She was the first one to accept their relationship which started in the Third Year. Ron was insensitive at first but Hermione took him aside and reminded him of everything Harry had lost and Ron quickly came round.

"Wonder how come you never got a letter saying about this marriage law?" Ron asked.

"No doubt because Harry was already married." Hermione said.

 _A nice rare no bashing of anyone but the Ministry. Not bashing Molly Weasley, but I'd do the same myself if someone came to me and practically said that my daughter was being forced into marriage._


	50. Hermione Does the Triwizard

_This isn't a Hermione bashing fic, it's just something I've never seen done before. Ron bashing though_

 **HERMIONE DOES THE TRIWIZARD**

In the Hogwarts Great Hall, the light from the Goblet of Fire had died down following the selection of Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion. Suddenly, the flames roared to life again and another piece of parchment shot out. Dumbledore read it and called out a name.

"Hermione Granger."

There was such silence in the Great Hall, you could have heard a pin drop. McGonagall urged Hermione to step up and walk into the adjoining chamber. She stood up and walked towards the chamber door. There were cried of _cheat_ , _insufferable know-it-all_ and worse of all _Mudblood cheat_.

Hermione stepped into the chamber and before the other champions could say something, Dumbledore came in with Crouch, Bagman, Madam Maxime, Karkoff and for some reason Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, "did you put your name in the cup?"

"No." She said, too frightened to say much.

"Are you sure? Did you get someone else to put it in for you?"

"No." She said again.

"It is obvious the girl is lying." Madam Maxime said.

"It is not entirely Grangers fault," Snape said, "you can blame the company she keeps. Potter and Weasley obviously put her name in themselves or got her to do it and encouraged her to lie about it. They already encourage her to break the rules. The main thing she is guilty of is being an insufferable know-it-all."

"We should have those two here for questioning." Karkoff declared.

"SEVERUS!" McGonagall shouted, "those three have never told a lie in their time at this school. As for Potter and Weasley encouraging her to break rules, may I add that Potter has not had anything to do with Weasley since he hexed Astoria Greengrass last years."

"So that's who did it." Snape said, remembering a time the previous year Madam Pomfrey had told him that Astoria Greengrass had been badly hexed but the girl refused to tell him who did it.

"Miss Greengrass didn't want an official fuss made of it because Weasley was supposedly Potter's best friend but I noticed they've not spoken since. It got to the point where Potter refused an invitation to go with the Weasleys to the Quidditch World Cup and instead went with the Greengrasses."

"Professor Snape," Hermione said, "Astoria only started a friendship with Harry because she asked him the best route to the library. It started from there because she sees him for who he is, not the Boy-Who-Lived everyone thinks of him as."

 _So she's deflating his ego?_ Snape thought to himself. He decided to award points as soon as he could.

"If we may go back to the matter at hand." Dumbledore said, "we still need to determine how Miss Granger's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. I believe her when she said she did not put her name in nor have someone else do it. From what I can tell, Ron Weasley would not be able to cast the spells required to confuse the goblet and Harry Potter would not put one of his friends in danger.

"The question is what can be done about it?"

"I'm afraid that since her name came out of the Goblet, she will have to compete." Barty Crouch said, "binding contract."

"Then I insist my students and Madam Maxime's put their names back in until we have another champion each, it's only fair." Karakoff said.

"It's too late," Bagman said, "the Goblet's gone out, it won't relight until the next Triwizard."

"Which will be one Durmstrang won't be attending. I did not come here to see treachery from Hogwarts!" Karakoff shouted.

"Why not declare the tournament a draw and do the name drawing again?" Hermione asked.

"Reasonable thinking Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "but when the Triwizard Tournament was created, there was no concept of a draw or a tie, only one winner and two losers."

The Champions were eventually allowed to go.

* * *

By the next day, barely anyone was talking to Hermione. Ron Weasley was all for throwing her out of Gryffindor but it was due to Harry sticking up for his friend that Hermione was permitted to stay in Gryffindor House. But it didn't stop people ignoring her – the only people talking to her was Harry along with Ginny, Fred and George Weasley in addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team (to them, determined to make up for how they had treated Harry after the points loss in the first year listened to him and to them, if Harry said Hermione had not entered her name into the Triwizard, Hermione had not.)

But it was clear that she was only tolerated among the other houses because she was best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. Hufflepuff refused to even acknowledge her, feeling she had stolen all of their Champion's glory. Even Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, who were friends of Harry didn't speak to her.

It seemed the only person out of Harry's inner circle to say something to her was Draco Malfoy and he frequently called her a Mudblood Cheat. Snape encouraged him to make the comments. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass believed her.

Professor Flitwick, believing in fair play deducted points and gave detention every time he heard someone call Hermione a Mudblood Cheat.

* * *

A few days after the selection was made, Hermione went to the library to find a copy of the Triwizard rules.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger," Madam Pince said, "But all the rulebooks on the Triwizard were removed at the start of term under orders of the headmaster."

"Thank you anyway." Hermione said before leaving.

As she walked down the corridor, a book appeared in front of her. It was a Triwizard rule book which was being held by Harry.

"Where did you get this from?" Hermione asked.

"When Dumbles made the announcement, I thought that someone would try to put my name in, so I ordered a copy. It arrived yesterday," Harry told her. She grabbed the book.

"Sadly, there is no get out clause," Harry continued, "but they could have told you that if your legal guardians did not consent, you could have been withdrawn from the tournament. But because you've been forced into this, you can now be declared an adult. In theory, you could leave Hogwarts here and now."

Hermione glared at him, horrified that he would make such a suggestion. She read through the book.

* * *

A few days later, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley had ganged up to sell badges. Writing on them said: "SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY – THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION".

"Look at this Granger," Draco said, pressing a button on his badge, showing a new message, "DEATH TO THE MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione took one look and walked away.

"How dare you ignore us Mudblood!" Draco shouted, not caring which teacher was nearby. He and Ron took out their wands and were casting the Cruciatus curse when suddenly both vanished. Everyone looked and saw Mad Eye Moody with his wand out. In the place of Draco and Ron were a white ferret and a red weasel.

Using his wand, Moody was levitating them and flying them around the hall much to everyone's amusement.

"Professor Moody!" a familiar party pooper voice shouted. It was Professor McGonagall, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching." Moody said, without a care in the world as he levitated the ferret down Goyle's trousers and did the same to Crabbe with the weasel. Suddenly Crabbe grabbed his privates as he felt the weasel bite. (do we feel sorry for Crabbe?)

"Are they students?" McGonagall asked.

"Technically, it's a ferret and a weasel." Moody said.

McGonagall waved her wand and Draco and Ron reappeared in a complete mess. Ron had blood on his mouth where he had bitten Crabbe.

"Those two were about to cast the Cruciatus curse on Miss Granger so I decided they needed a shock!" Moody said.

"We don't use transfiguration for a punishment!" McGonagall told him sternly, "Sure Professor Dumbledore told you that. We deduct house points and/or issue detention."

"He might have mentioned it," Moody said, "alright you two, two hundred points for attempting to cast an unforgivable and six months of detention."

"I'd have them in Azkaban but Lucius Malfoy would probably have them out by breakfast time tomorrow morning." Moody added. Ron and Malfoy ran off.

* * *

The rumour mill was in overdrive by that evening. People who saw what had happened put two and two together (and like most people in the magical world got ten) and spread the story Ron was caught giving sexual favours to Crabbe in exchange for money.

* * *

Eventually the day of the first task came. Ron was in the great hall taking bets on how soon it would take Hermione to die. She finally snapped and jumped him and forced his betting slips, badges and ill gotten money down his throat, using magic to force it down.

"Help!" Ron shouted, "the Mudblood's killing me!" No-one helped him.

Hermione then summoned sweets from Fred and George, and not caring what they were, also stuffed them down his throat. She then punched him the eyes Satisfied, she got up and walked out, not knowing she had fed him Nosebleed Nougat, Ton-Tongue Toffees and Canary Creams. His tongue expanded and then he turned into a canary having a serious nosebleed. Because she had overfed him, he remained a canary for hours.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of Hermione Granger," Fred said to George, "she's worse than mum!"

* * *

Hermione was the last one to face a dragon. She stepped out and saw the golden egg, plus the Hungarian Horntail.

"How does Harry get out of these messes?" she asked. She looked around and remembered her gym classes. She did somersaults and continued going leading the dragon on a merry chase. By the time she reached some rocks, she couldn't do any more then she cast a high-powered Lumos charm. With the dragon blinded, she ran and grabbed her egg.


	51. Malfoy, Crabbe adn Goyle

_**A nice slapstick story inspired by the series Dasterly and Muttley in their Flying Machines. No Weasley bashing, everyone knows Ron eats like an animal.  
**_

 **MALFOY, CRABBE AND GOYLE ON THEIR FLYING BROOMS**

In the Second Year, Malfoy and his goons were planning on terrorising some poor Muggle-born when they heard a hoot. Looking up, they could see Harry Potter's owl Hedwig flying out of the Owlery.

They ran to the Slytherin Common Room, got their brooms and flew out of the castle to chase Hedwig. They were under orders from Lucius Malfoy to get all post Potter sent or received.

Hedwig could see them coming so she flew over the Black Lake, hooting as she did. As Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle flew over the lake, the Giant Squid popped out and grabbed the three. After giving them a spin, he threw them back towards the castle.

The throw was so strong, they flew through the glass of the Great Hall and landed on the staff table and broke it. Their new Nimbus 2001 brooms were broken. Professor Flitwick deducted 50 points from Slytherin for damaging school property.

* * *

Two days later, the trio had new Nimbus 2001 brooms sent by Lucius Malfoy. They were chasing Hedwig again. But this time she led them towards the Quidditch Pitch where Hufflepuff were practicing.

Trying hard to avoid the players, they flew around them. But a Hufflepuff Beater hit a bludger which hit Malfoy in the face. Disorientated, he let go and fell off the broom.

"GOYLE!" he shouted, "DO SOMETHING!"

Goyle flew down towards Malfoy and grabbed him by the seat of his trousers. However, the material ripped and Malfoy finished falling to the ground. In the air, Hufflepuff started laughing.

In the Great Hall, where Pansy Parkinson was repairing Draco's trousers with magic (badly), Goyle was holding out his hand and trying to talk.

"You want an Order of Merlin for saving me?" Draco asked. Goyle nodded, "You didn't save me so no medal."

* * *

It wouldn't be another few days before Hedwig was making another delivery to Gringotts. As soon as she could be seen flying, a message was sent (somehow) to Malfoy who decided to fly out of Transfiguration with Crabbe and Goyle. McGonagall was shouting about a loss of points and detention.

Hedwig led them all around the castle. Malfoy and the others tried casting spells but Hedwig was too fast. Then Crabbe took a fishing net out of his bag and started swinging it at Hedwig. She went higher up and Crabbe, too distracted to see where he was going, crashed into Professor Flitwick's office. His broom was another write-off.

Malfoy tried to grab her but fell off and his trousers caught up on a weather vane. His broom fell to the ground where someone took it. Goyle grabbed Draco and both flew to the ground.

In the hall, Goyle was wanting a medal. Draco opened his robes and picked out a Fifth Class Order of Merlin medal (forged of course) and pinned it to Goyle's robes. He looked like he was in bliss.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was not happy to have to pay out for new brooms (again) but considered the information he gained about Harry Potter's vaults in order to make a claim worth it.

But the terrible trio couldn't do much as they were in detention with McGonagall and Flitwick for a month.

* * *

The next time Hedwig was seen flying and the trio were out of detention, Draco convinced a seventh year to put a disillusionment charm on them so they could sneak up on Hedwig.

Invisible, they flew close to Hedwig. But she was not the best owl in school without a reason. She hooted some Weasley invented powder behind her and it cancelled the disillusionment charm. They were as plain as sight.

She flew to the Quidditch stadium were Gryffindor were practicing. Seeing their arch enemies, Fred and George Weasley hit bludgers towards them and hit Crabbe and Goyle who promptly fell off their brooms while Harry, racing after the Snitch, knocked Draco off his broom (accidentally on purpose, but no-one would confirm it).

All three fell to the ground.

"WHEN MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS..." Draco began but couldn't finish as the trio crashed to the ground and their brooms were wrecked.

* * *

The following morning, Draco got a Howler for Lucius Malfoy.

 **DRACO MALFOY! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO GET THOSE GRINGOTTS MESSAGES FROM POTTER'S OWL. YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS HIS FAMILAR AND IF WE KILL HER, BOTH OF US WILL BE FACING TIME IN AZKABAN!**

 **YOU ARE COSTING ME A FORTUNE IN REPLACEMENT BROOMS! IF YOU DON'T GET ME THOSE MESSAGES, I'LL DISOWN YOU!**

Another owl sent replacement brooms.

"Aren't we going to do anything about this Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh, the goblins and the DMLE know but since they've not stolen anything yet, their hands are tied." Dumbledore said.

* * *

The terrible trio were on the move again the following day. Hedwig was on her way from Gringotts again. This time they were flying over the Great Hall. Suddenly Hedwig flew into the castle followed by the trio through the hole the post owls flew through.

Harry stood up and called out to Hedwig. She landed on his arm and he took off the message. However, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle crashed in the Gryffindor table, ruining food. However, the meal they ruined was Ron Weasley's. Too stunned to do anything, Ron punched them many times then started to eat the food from their bodies like a dog.

McGonagall and Dumbledore came over. She deducted points for Ron eating like an animal. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were able to stand up. Draco grabbed Harry's letter, then suddenly, the terrible trio vanished by Portkey.

The Portkey deposited them in a high security cell at Gringotts.

* * *

The Malfoy's shame was revealed in the Daily Prophet the following day in an article, which told the truth (for once). The Malfoys were now paupers. They never lived down the humilation. It was revealled that they were trying to stop Harry finding out that the Malfoy's owed the Potter several million Galleons in loans from the 19th century which were never collected. Malfoy Manor was turned over to Harry who (after all Dark Magic Items were confiscated and destroyed, adding time to Lucius Malfoy's time in prison) gave it to the Weasleys.


	52. Life Energy

_First upload of the year. Something I had in mind. Despite what it may seem, this is not a Harry/Ginny story. The spells come from the Visionaries comic strip based on the TV series but this is not a crossover._

 **LIFE ENERGY  
**

Harry Potter crawled over to where Ginny Weasley was laying down. Just moments ago, he had destroyed a diary which had been draining her life energy. He himself had barely survived the battle with the spirit of Voldemort and Slytherin's monster, being healed by Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes.

He looked at her and saw she was not moving. He was not on good terms with Ron Weasley, but was good friends with Fred and George and got on well with Percy so he was not going to stand by and watch their little sister die.

Unknown to all but a select few, Harry harboured a special power. It was because of this power that the Department of Mysteries, who his mother Lily worked for before her death, used their authority to prevent Minister Bagnold from placing Harry with his Muggle relatives. They didn't explain why. In the end, Harry was raised by his parent's best friend Remus Lupin, who had been healed of his 'furry little problem' by Harry. It had been explained away by an experimental potion developed by Lily Potter before her death, but sadly, the secrets of the potion had been lost with her death.

He checked Ginny for a pulse, it was very weak. He had to act soon. He placed his hands on Ginny's body and sent power flowing through her, casting a little known spell.

 _By warmth of heart, your pain I feel. Grant me the power, your wounds to heal!_

Ginny's face and hands turned orange as the healing power flowed through her system, purging it of the dark magic the diary had filled her with. Finally, a large jolt of magical energy entered her heart, shocking it and she opened her eyes and gasped. Satisfied, Harry moved his hands away. Ginny sat up and looked around.

"Harry?" she asked, "what happened?" She saw the remains of the diary and it came back to her. "Harry - I didn't mean to do it, Riddle forced me, I tried to fight it." She was close to bursting into tears. Harry grabbed her.

"It's alright, I know you were forced." Harry told her, "Let's get out of here."

Fawkes flew over to them and trilled. Ginny noticed Harry seemed to understand what he was saying. He held out his hand and Ginny took it, realising she could trust him. Harry then touched Fawkes and the three vanished in a ball of flame, only to reappear in McGonagall's office. Before anyone could say anything, Ginny was grabbed by her mother.

"I told you Potter had taken her to the Chamber!" a voice shouted. It was Ron Weasley who was in the room with his brothers and parents along with Dumbledore. He took out his broken wand and cast a hex before anyone could stop him but it backfired, knocking him out.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall started, "what happened?"

Slowly, Harry told the story on how he took it upon himself to try and find the Chamber to prevent anymore incidents. Fred and George explained how they helped him despite Ron claiming Harry was the heir of Slytherin. Percy chipped in that he tried to stop Ron before he did or said anything that would lead Harry into declaring a blood feud. In the end, Harry promised to Percy that he would not declare a blood feud against House Weasley because Ron was being a git.

Harry told how he found where the Chamber was based on questions he asked the ghosts and deduced what the monster was. He tried to tell a member of staff as soon as possible but was fobbed off but considering the teacher was Snape, it was not surprising. When it was revealed that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber, he went down to rescue her. He finished by telling of killing the basilisk and purging the dark magic.

"How can you purge dark magic from someone?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Harry is an elemental healer," Dumbledore said, "Very rare. I believe his mother was one herself. But how could Voldemort enchant Ginny?"

Harry explained about the diary and the spirit of the young Tom Riddle then Ginny burst out and admitted that she wrote in the diary and it wrote to her. Mr. Weasley scolded her then she said about finding it in one of the books that were brought for her in Diagon Alley the previous year.

"There will be no punishment," McGonagall said, Dumbledore still being suspended, "Older wizards have been enchanted by You-Know-Who and not lived to tell the tale. I think she should go to the Hospital Wing and be checked out by Poppy, who should be administering the Mandrake potion."

"Before you take young Ginny away," Dumbledore began, "I must ask you to keep Harry's power a secret. If anyone asks, we shall say that she was saved by Mr. Potter, who fought the Heir of Slytherin, at great risk to himself. We shall keep Ginny's involvement to ourselves, I'm afraid there are some people who would not understand."

In the end, despite Harry's protests that it was not necessary, the Weasleys swore unbreakable vows not to reveal his secret. Dumbledore revived Ron after modifying a few memories so he couldn't remember Harry's involvement.

* * *

On the train home, Fred and George joined Harry in a compartment. He was sitting there with a couple of friends from other houses who knew his secret.

"Do they know?" Fred asked and Harry nodded.

"If you're one of these rare elemental healers, how come you didn't revive those who had been petrified?"

"My healing powers sadly do not extend to reversing petrification," Harry said, "even if I could, it would have been risky as there were more victims. It could have been covered up with Colin. They could have said he had an accident and Madam Pomfrey healed him and nothing would have been said, but if the Ministry found out someone had been unpetrifying victims without Mandrakes, there would have been serious trouble."

"Do you know why elemental healers are rare?" Susan Bones asked.

"No, why?" Fred and George asked together.

"Three hundred years ago, elemental healers were used by the Ministry for more sinister purposes. They can transfer magical energy from a donor to another person. During the Salem Witch Trials, which lead to fears of Muggles finding out about us, our Ministry enslaved all the elemental healers that they knew about. They kidnapped Muggle-borns of all ages. Using the Imperious curse, which the Ministry claimed they could use without punishment, they forced the elementals to transfer the magic of Muggle-borns to Purebloods who bid enough money. My Aunt Amelia told me that when the elementals were able to break free of the Imperious curse and refused to do their bidding, the Ministry hunted them and killed them and their children. That was the reason why the Malfoy family was permitted to stay here when they fled France, they were the Ministry's elemental death squad. Within five years, there was not a known elemental healer in England. There is no way to test for one except to see one in action."

"So that's why Dumbledore asked for it to be kept a secret?" George asked.

"Yes." Harry said, "if the Ministry got wind of it, then they could try and force me to drain Muggle-borns of their magic. There is a way to kill the element without killing the person. Susan, Daphne and Padma here all know how. It is a little known spell. If it comes to it, they have been instructed to use the spell on me. It will strip me of the power without it resulting in my death."

* * *

A Year Later...

"EXPELLAMIUS!" Snape shouted. Sirius Black was sent flying and landed against the wall in the Shrieking Shack. He had found Harry there with three of his friends along with Black and Defence Teacher Remus Lupin.

Harry ran over to Black, grabbing him and raised his hand.

"Harry - stop!" Daphne shouted.

"He betrayed them!" Harry shouted back, "Tell me why or..."

"You'll drain my magic?" Black asked, "oh, yes Harry, I know what an elemental healer can do."

"Harry," Daphne said, "you mustn't do this, even if the Ministry have a kiss on sight order for him, think of what they'll do to you."

"Potter," Snape said, "Black is the man responsible for your parent's death. He betrayed them, do not give him a chance to betray you. I always knew you were an Elemental Healer, like your mother. I held my tongue. The Ministry may have used their abilities on Muggle-borns centuries ago, but even though he is a Pureblood, because of his crimes, they will overlook it. Do this and we'll both have First Class Order of Merlin's coming our way."

"Harry," Remus said, "Let him talk before doing anything. I found evidence that may clear him but he must explain first. Harry, I would not be the first person to defend the person who betrayed James and Lily. I've never lied to you before and I won't start now."

Harry stepped away. Black stood up. He looked at Snape.

"You tried to turn my godson against me Snape." he said, grabbing Daphne's wand.

 _Wind of sickness, illness most vile, strike down my enemy, with disease revile._

A spell hit Snape and he fell to the ground, huge lumps growing on his body.

"The Blacks have always been Elemental Bringers of Death," Black said, "You'll suffer for ten minutes before you die."

"Reverse it now!" Remus ordered, "Reverse it now otherwise I will take Harry and his friends and call upon the Dementors."

"Oh very well," Black said, casting the reverse spell. The lumps vanished and Snape didn't move.

"He'll be alright," Black added, "but when he wakes, he'll have a headache. You might want to obliviate him before we leave."

"Now," Remus said, taking Daphne's wand from Black and returning it to the girl, "Tell your story."

Black told the story how he convinced James and Lily to change secret keepers to Wormtail and how Wormtail arranged for him to take the blame before faking his death. He showed a newspaper clipping which showed the Weasleys before their holiday. It had a rat in the picture.

"I always believed Sirius killed Peter," Remus said, "but a few days ago, I confiscated something from the Weasley twins. A certain map and on it was Peter." He explained that as one of the map creators, he knew if it said someone was at the castle, they were in the castle. Wormtail was stunned, in a cage in his rat form.

"We'll take him to the castle," Harry said, believing Sirius and Remus, "We'll give him to Dumbledore. The Dementors can have him."

Remus aimed his wand at Snape and obliviated all memory of the encounter and all memory of Harry's elemental power from his mind. He hoped he'd never spoken to Dumbledore about it so it would not be obvious he had been obliviated.


	53. Memory Charms

_This is based on one of the fanfiction rules – I must not practice memory charms on Hufflepuffs. I can't find these rules now but I would love to get a whole list. This was one that stood out._

 **MEMORY CHARMS**

During the fourth year, Professor Flitwick walked around the corridors of Hogwarts and saw several members of Hogwarts walking in a dazed condition. He thought nothing of it, thinking some potion Professor Snape no doubt forced them to take was affecting them.

Flitwick noticed that one of his favourite students – Harry Potter was entering into a relationship with Hufflepuff Susan Bones. One day he saw them in the corridor and Miss Bones was saying she didn't know Harry. The Professor found that unusual because the two were rarely apart besides from lessons. Harry looked heart-broken. He was obviously in love with her, he had heard two of his Ravenclaws talk about overhearing Harry tell someone he was going to buy her a promise ring the next time he was in Hogsmeade.

Harry walked up to Susan's best friend Hannah to find out what was going on.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked.

Flitwick decided he couldn't brush it off any longer and was determined to find out what was going on. A preliminary check revealed that both Susan and Hannah had been obliviated.

* * *

Later that day, Flitwick walked through the corridors and heard someone casting _Obliviate_. He ran over to the sound and saw that Ron Weasley had cast a memory charm. Thankfully, Ron couldn't cast complex spells so it didn't work.

Flitwick grabbed Ron and dragged him to the Headmasters office and told him what had been witnessed. A check of Ron's wand revealed that he had cast a memory charm.

"Alright Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore began, "what's going on?"

"Everyone knows Hufflepuffs are there to practice memory charms on." Ron said. Flitwick summoned Professor Sprout who arrived at the Headmaster's office very dirty as she had been working on her plants. Flitwick brought her up to speed on what had been going on.

"I thought there was something going on," Sprout said, "but I thought they had been drinking firewisky a seventh year smuggled in from Hogsmeade. I failed my house."

"You didn't fail them Pomona," Dumbledore said, "we've all ignored the obvious. The thing to do now is to find out exactly who has been obliviating Hufflepuffs. As for you Mr. Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor and detention."

* * *

Dumbledore had assembled the entire school into the Great Hall that evening.

"It has come to my attention that students have been casting memory charms on Hufflepuff students. This afternoon, Mr Ronald Weasley was caught attempting to cast one on a Hufflepuff but thankfully failed." Dumbledore began, "We will be checking everyone's wand to find out who has been part of this disgusting act."

"I agree Headmaster." A voice said. Everyone looked and saw Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement walk into the room. She walked past Susan who didn't recognise her.

"I suggest you check Potter's wand first," Snape suggested, butting his nose in, "I bet you anything all the memory charms will come from there." McGonagall glared at him.

Harry stood up and walked to the staff table and handed his wand to Dumbledore. He cast a special version of the wand history spell. It revealed every spell Harry had cast for twelve months. There was no memory charms and Dumbledore even tried a spell to see if a spell history had been wiped. Nothing was found.

"Accio Harry Potter's wands." Snape said, determined to gain a victory. Nothing arrived.

"You are free to go Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. Harry returned to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione Granger offered to go next. She too was innocent of casting memory charms. Fred and George were summoned – they were the prime suspects in everyone's book. To everyone's surprise, they too were cleared. Neville Longbottom stood up and was also cleared.

McGonagall summoned Draco Malfoy next. Snape tried to prevent her from checking his wand but she did it anyway. It revealed he had made attempts to cast it. But it could not tell who it was tried on. However, it did show the Imperious and Cruciatus curses were cast. Even Snape was surprised. Draco was instantly arrested.

Ginny Weasley was summoned. Her wand indicated she cast two successful memory charms which pointed to Susan and Hannah. Harry went a shade of purple which would have put Vernon Dursley to shame. She joined Draco. Flitwick told Madam Bones what Harry was planning and Harry confirmed it.

* * *

It took another two hours before eveyone's wand was checked. Another six Slytherins had been arrested for casting Unforgivables. Twenty Gryffindors in addition to Ginny had cast successful memory charms – one of them cast memory charms on the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour, which thankfully failed. Ravenclaw and non-affected members of Hufflepuff were innocent. Ginny's charges were more serious as by casting the memory charm on Susan, she committed line theft in light of the revelation Harry was going to buy Susan a promise ring.

During her interrogation, she revealed that her mother taught her to cast memory charms. Molly Weasley was soon in prison. Ginny was sentenced to a year in Ministry cells.

Lucius Malfoy tried to buy Draco's freedom but was unsuccessful. Draco and other Slytherins were sentenced to life in Azkaban.

The Gryffindors said that Hufflepuffs were there to practice memory charms on. All were expelled. Another thirty-six were given detention and lost points for attempting to cast the charms.

The representatives of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were disgusted at the whole affair and reported it to their governments. The student who cast memory charms on Fleur was extradited to France despite Minister Fudge's protests and was sentenced to three years in a French prison.

The affected students were sent to St Mungo's in order to try and retrieve their memories.


	54. Chapter 54

_Finally, here's a new update! Here's a new one. Dumbledore/Molly Weasley bashing but Dumbledore sees the error of his ways. Non-canon compliant. I've revisited it to add a bit more Molly bashing._

It was after the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort had just been killed by his own rebound curse (again). While there had not been many deaths, besides on the side of the bad guys, the damage to Hogwarts was extensive.

While people were making a start on preparing to repair the castle, Dumbledore called Harry Potter to his office.

"I was wondering my boy," Dumbledore said, "where were you and Padma planning on living?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Headmaster," Harry said, "As soon as Snape was named Headmaster, he expelled me."

After Voldemort took over the Ministry, he had Snape named as Headmaster. At the time, Dumbledore was overseas, trying to gain support from old friends. After Voldemort was vanquished, he was reinstated as Headmaster.

"As you know, some Death Eaters managed to escape capture," Dumbledore continued, "I don't think it will be safe for you to remain here or anywhere else magical."

"I am an adult now Headmaster," Harry said, "You have no say over where I go."

"I'm thinking of your best interests here," Dumbledore countered, "You must return to the Dursleys for a while. You will be safe there, even though you've not been there for eight years."

"I don't think so Headmaster," Harry said, "I have my own plans which do not involve Privet Drive. I swore that I would never step foot in that house again. I will not go to the Burrow either, especially after Ron went back on an oath to help and it's to help preserve that family's good name I'm not calling him out as an oath breaker."

"But with Percy's death, the Weasleys, especially Ginvera will need support." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster," Harry countered, "I grieve for Percy's death as much as the Weasleys, but they don't need me right now. As for Ginny, as you know quite well, we are just good friends and I'm married to Padma. What I want to do is have a rest."

"And you can do that at Privet Drive," Dumbledore tried again, "Have a nice rest, leave the magical world and when Hogwarts reopens, you can return and finish your education."

"What part of no do you not understand?" Harry asked, "I said I am not going to Privet Drive and you cannot force me. They won't let Padma stay there."

He left Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore knew he could not force Harry to go to Privet Drive. He had committed no crimes and the courts would not support house arrest. Harry walked out of the castle grounds and disapperated. He reappeared in a town at the South of England. He walked to a house and let himself in.

* * *

Some people noticed Harry's disappearance and within a day, a certain reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ put two and two together and got eight. A news story made the front page.

 _ **HARRY POTTER IN TRAINING TO BE NEW DARK LORD**_

 _A few days ago, Harry Potter vanished from Hogwarts. No-one knows where he is but it is believed he is in training to replace You-Know-Who as the next Dark Lord._

 _Mr. Potter refused all requests from the Prophet for an interview and we have learnt that he refuses to get back together with girlfriend Ginny Weasley._

The article went on about how Harry was becoming a Dark Lord for not doing certain things or keeping in touch with certain people. News that Harry refused to live with his Muggle relatives had somehow leaked and he was portrayed as a Dark Lord for not staying with them.

Harry read the article and threw it into a burning fire. He was going to have to set the record straight and although it pained him to do so, set up an interview with the _Prophet_ on condition it was not with Rita Skeeter.

* * *

The article appeared in the following day's issue.

 _ **HARRY POTTER SETS RECORD STRAIGHT**_

 _We were contacted by Harry Potter who consented to an interview to set the record straight about allegations made by reporter Rita Skeeter._

 _While the full interview will be published at a later date, pending the outcome of a criminal lawsuit against Rita Skeeter which has been filed on behalf of Mr. Potter, here is a summary of the interview, published with Mr. Potter's consent, who is keen to set the record straight._

 _Following the appointment of Severus Snape as Headmaster, Mr. Potter was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He showed us the letter he received confirming his expulsion, which cannot be forged or faked._

 _Mr. Potter has told us that after almost a year on the run and a lengthy battle, he would like to take a rest for a while. We cannot begrudge him that._

 _He confirms that he won't stay with his Muggle relatives. Without saying much, he told us that they have a morbid fear of magic and when he found out he was magical, he agreed to find someone at Hogwarts to take him in. This was done following his first year._

 _As for the situation with Miss. Ginny Weasley, Mr. Potter has asked for it to be made quite clear that he has NEVER had any romantic involvement with Miss. Weasley and would like to know who gave Rita Skeeter this information._

 _Mr. Potter revealed that he has been in a long term relationship with former Ravenclaw Padma Patil, with whom he has been in a relationship with since his third year at Hogwarts and was his date to the Yule Ball when he was a Triwizard Champion. He told us that after his seventeenth birthday, they married in a Muggle ceremony._

 _We would like to apologise to Mr. Potter for any offence caused by Rita Skeeter and have terminated her employment with the Daily Prophet with immediate effect._

* * *

Molly Weasley was in a very foul temper after reading the Prophet and summoned Dumbledore to the Burrow at once. She berated him over his betrayal over a marriage contract for Harry and Ginny.

"Molly, as I told you a dozen times, I was not Harry's guardian and I had no authority to sign a marriage contract," Dumbledore said, "I only signed a piece of parchment, which had no legal standing just so you would let me get on with my job."

"I thought the Ministry appointed you his guardian?" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"Molly, Bagnold appointed the Dursleys his legal guardians despite them being registered magic haters," Dumbledore said, "as Headmaster of Hogwarts, all I could do was help him when he came to Hogwarts as far as my powers would let me."

"But you left him with the Dursleys." Mrs. Weasley protested further.

"I put a ward on the house to mask Harry's magical signature, hoping the placement would be temporary. Bagnold leaked the information about Voldemort's downfall and as you know, the Death Eaters made open threats against him. Bagnold later, over my objections, named the Dursleys his legal guardians. I secretly put up wards to prevent them harming him. After his first year, I convinced Cornelius Fudge to revoke the Dursley's guardianship of him. All I could do is help him the best I could until he came of age, not sign contracts for him but advise."

The floo activated and Arthur Weasley came through.

"You'll never believe this," he said, "Harry and some girl called Padma came into the Ministry and registered their marriage. As the only member of the Ministry he currently trusts, I was asked to witness the registration. They married a few days after his 17th birthday in the Muggle world but had to hold off registering in our world because of You-Know-Who. Padma was also clearly heavily pregnant."

"Albus, can't you do something?" Mrs Weasley pleaded.

"My hands are tied," Dumbledore said, "I can't do a thing. Harry and Padma are of age and are allowed to be married. As Harry's mentor, required by law for orphaned heirs of an Ancient and Nobel House, Padma's father contacted me for a character reference and to grant his consent. You must remember that the Weasley family lost it's money after trying to force a marriage contract upon another family which did not want one. I'd hate to see your family lose everything if you try to stop Harry living his life as he wants to. I shouldn't tell you this, but it's to preserve your families' good name Harry is not calling Ron out as an oath breaker."

"What about the child? Can't you send it to the Dursleys? Harry may be a good boy, but he's unfit to be a parent. He just killed someone!" Mrs. Weasley continued to protest.

"Actually, Harry didn't commit murder - Voldemort's curse rebounded upon himself because Harry was the true holder of his wand. What about the fact you killed Bellatrix Lestrange?" Dumbledore countered, "Now Molly, I know you were hoping for Harry and Ginny to get together, but Harry has made his choice. You've been good to him, allowing him to spend time at your home. Don't ruin it by meddling in his life. I tried and our once strong relationship is now strained. He's stayed away to give you and your family time to grieve over Percy's death. Maybe one day he'll see you as a surrogate grandmother to his child."

Mrs. Weasley sat looking at Dumbledore and realised everything he said was true. All Harry had family was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Everyone knew how immature Black was so she thought about using it as terms to have the child taken away. But she gave up those plans when she realised no court in the world would take someone's child away just because of how immature their godfather was.


	55. Declaration of Death

_DUE TO AN FFN COCK UP, THIS HAS HAD TO BE DELETED AND REUPLOADED SO PLEASE RE-REVIEW!_

 _Just when one thought Lucius Malfoy couldn't stoop any lower._

 **DECLARATION OF DEATH**

The members of the Wizengamont looked bored as Lucius Malfoy was opening a new meeting.

"What can we do for you Lucius?" Minister Fudge asked.

"I call for the Potter line to be declared extinct and the contents of the Potter vaults confiscated and distributed among the rightful families." Malfoy said. That got everyone's attention.

"On what grounds?" A man asked.

"On the grounds, Mr Greengrass," Malfoy continued, "that the Potter family died on October 31st 1981 and that an imposter has paraded about Hogwarts for the previous year claiming to be Harry Potter."

"Have you got any evidence of these accusations?" Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement asked.

"By the words of Albus Dumbledore himself," Malfoy said, "he stated that You-Know-Who cast the killing curse three times on that night. The curse was cast against James Potter, his wife Lily and their son Harry. Obviously when he cast the curses, he triggered some ancient Potter ward which destroyed his body. But everyone knows there is no way to cast against the killing curse so the last Potters died in 1981 and the boy who masqueraded at Hogwarts claiming to be Harry Potter is an imposter."

"That is evidence enough," Delores Umbridge said, "I move that we support Lord Malfoy's application to have the Potter line declared extinct and the Potter vaults seized."

"Wait one moment," Mr Greengrass cut in, "what proof do you have that Harry Potter is a fake?"

"My word should be proof enough." Malfoy stated.

"Before we do anything rash," Mr Greengrass continued, "My wife is the boy's godmother although due to a restraining order issued by Minister Bagnold at Lord Malfoy's urging, she has not been able to acknowledge it. I move that we go to Harry Potter's residence and bring him here for a heritage test. If by all means the boy is an imposter, we bring the full force of the law against the family for orchestrating this fraud but if the boy proves to be who he says he is, then we leave his inheritance alone. But one must ask why a claim was not made last year – the boy had to have gone to Gringotts to withdraw or exchange money."

Fudge stood up. "I move that someone go to the residence of Harry Potter, who we will refer to as such until proven otherwise and bring him before us to establish the truth of his identity." He said.

"Minister," Mr Greengrass said, "I strongly suspect that Dumbledore and Bagnold left the boy with Lily Potter's Muggle sister. Both my wife and I know where they live despite attempts to keep it secret. If you can dismiss the restraining order, we will bring him here in one hour."

"Request granted." Fudge said. Dumbledore was playing along for the moment. He needed Harry to be proved genuine.

* * *

At Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry was sitting in his bedroom following the conclusion of his first year at Hogwarts. He was pondering on what Dumbledore told him about Quirril's death and the consequences. He had scared Dudley when he told of someone crumbling to dust just by touching him and as a result, Dudley wouldn't go anywhere near Harry. It didn't stop Vernon padlocking Hedwig's cage and locking Harry's trunk in the cupboard under the stairs.

He heard the doorbell ring and moments later, the door opened and a man and woman stepped in.

"Harry Potter?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"My name is Matthew Greengrass and this is my wife Sofia." He said.

"Pleased to meet you sir, mam," Harry said showing his manners, "I know a Daphne who attends Hogwarts."

"She is our daughter." Mr Greengrass said, "we are here to take you away from this place."

"Really?" Harry asked, jumping up, "but why?"

"It's a long story," Mrs Greengrass added, "but the short of it is that the Ministry of Magic placed you here and banned us from taking you in or even visiting, despite the fact I am your godmother."

"My godmother?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Mr Greengrass continued, "Your mother and Sofia were good friends at Hogwarts. We will explain later but we need you to come to the Ministry of Magic with us. Some people are getting the idea you are an imposter and we need to deal with that very quickly."

He saw Hedwig in her cage locked up. "Why is your owl locked up?"

"My uncle did it so I couldn't send any mail." Harry said. Mr Greengrass pointed his wand at the lock and cast the unlocking charm. Mrs Greengrass opened the window and Hedwig flew out.

Moments later, the trio went downstairs. On Harry's prompting, Mr Greengrass unlocked the cupboard and took out Harry's trunk. Vernon gained the courage to try something.

"Oh no you don't," he said, "That belongs to us."

"It belongs to me you fat slob!" Harry said, getting the courage to stand up to Vernon now he had someone to back him up.

Mr Greengrass flicked his wand and the trunk vanished.

"I've sent it to my home but as I said, we have to get to the Ministry." He said, "Grab hold of me and we're going to apperate. It's like the teleporting thing you see on Muggle entertainment."

Harry grabbed Mr Greengrass' sleeve and the trio apperated away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the court had reconvened. A heritage expert was now in the room and had set up a piece of parchment on a table. He then cast a spell which showed it to the whole court. Mr Greengrass led Harry in.

"Mr Potter," Minister Fudge began, "My name is Cornelius Fudge, the Minster for Magic. Have you been made aware of the situation?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Mr Greengrass has told me everything and I'm prepared to co-operate to the best of my ability."

"Mr Langford," Fudge finished, "you may proceed."

"All you need to do is allow me to prick your finger, then you must press your finger on this parchment." Mr Langford said. Harry allowed him to prick his finger then following instructions, pressed it against the parchment.

Before everyone's eyes, a name appeared on it: **HARRY JAMES POTTER (1980 – xxxx)**. Then more names appeared: **JAMES POTTER (1960 – 1981) – LILY (EVANS) POTTER (1960 – 1981)**. Names continued to appear on the parchment until there was no more Potters but the name Pervelle.

Mr Langford allowed the image to fade away.

"I trust this noble body is satisfied?" Mr Greengrass asked. After no-one said anything, he presented another motion. "I have witnessed the mistreatment of Harry by his Muggle relatives. As proof that he was not supposed to go to them, I ask that the stipulations in the Potter will be followed. Bagnold and Dumbledore had it sealed, now I wonder why?"

"Motion granted." Fudge said.

A woman came down from the Ministry records and presented a scroll to Fudge who touched it with his wand. Recognising his magic as the Minister, the seal broke. He read the parchment and read out the custody arrangements.

"It says here that custody was to go to the Greengrass family and Harry was not to go to the Dursleys." Fudge said.

Dumbledore decided to speak up.

"Minister – no!" Dumbledore said, "Harry has to go back to the Dursleys! He needs to call that place home! It keeps his family safe!"

"Mr Greengrass, how have they mistreated young Harry?" Fudge asked.

"When we went to collect him, he was in a locked bedroom, his owl was locked up in a cage and his belongings were also locked up in a cupboard under the stairs. Before we left, Vernon Dursley told us that Harry's belongings belonged to them and was going to use violence." Mr Greengrass said.

"I never considered that place home." Harry said "I don't care what happens to them, he says it keeps them safe, but what about me?"

(In Dumbledore's office, the ward indicators blew up.)

"Cornelius, don't!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Custody of Harry Potter is granted to the Greengrass family," Fudge said, "As for you Dumbledore, your signature is on this will as a witness so unless you want to be brought up on charges, I'd be quiet."

Fudge continued, "request by Lucius Malfoy to have the Potter family declared extinct – denied!"

Malfoy stormed out of the court room very angry.


	56. After the 'Duel'

**AFTER THE 'DUEL'**

Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall one morning in a very bad mood. Argus Filtch had just dared to deduct points from him for telling him that Harry Potter was going to be in the Trophy Room the previous night only to find he wasn't there.

Draco walked into the hall to see Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table. Seeing Professor Snape, he walked over.

"POTTER!" Snape shouted, walking over.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"Where is it?" Snape demanded.

"Where is what?" Harry asked, not knowing what Snape was going on about.

"The invisibility cloak you used to make Draco out to be a liar." Snape told him.

"What invisibility cloak?" Harry asked, "I don't even know what an invisibility cloak is?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for lying Potter," Snape roared, "your father had an invisibility cloak and your relatives gave it to you."

"Excuse me Professor Snape," Harry protested, "the only thing my relatives would give me involved their fists." Snape ignored him.

Professor McGonagall walked into the hall. Snape called her over.

"What's the problem Severus?" she asked.

"I am ordering a search of Potter's trunk for the invisibility cloak James Potter had," Snape told her, "Potter used it last night to make Draco Malfoy to be a liar."

"I don't even know what an invisibility cloak is Professor." Harry protested.

"I believe you Mr Potter but as Professor Snape is a head of house, he can order it. But it can only be done in the Headmaster's office." McGonagall told him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were in the Headmaster's Office with the contents of Harry's trunk over a specially conjured table. It had all his school books, some money, his Muggle clothing, rolls of parchment, quills, inks and potions supplies.

"Satisfied Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"It's obvious he got that dunderhead Weasley to hide it for him." Snape countered.

"Severus!" Dumbledore shouted, "I've let this charade go on long enough. Mr Potter does not have his father's invisibility cloak because I have been in possession of it since before James and Lily were killed."

"How come you have it Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Fifty points for questioning the headmaster!" Snape shouted

"Those points are restored." Dumbledore said.

"What about the twenty he took from me when he accused me of lying when I told him I didn't know what an invisibility cloak was?" Harry asked.

"Those points will be restored," Dumbledore told him, "as for why I have it, he is allowed to ask Severus, your father loaned it to me for research purposes. It was my intention to return it to you during your first term here at Hogwarts, but I wanted to see what you were like first and if you would use it for rule breaking purposes."

"Everyone knows he breaks the rules!" Snape roared.

"He has not broken any rules Severus," McGonagall countered, "besides the broom incident yesterday and as I seem to recall, Mr Malfoy got on the broom first and started flying. You may notice that neither got punished for the incident."

"You've got a lot of very strange ideas about me Professor," Harry said, "but I'm requesting that his harassment stops."

"Can you account for your actions last night Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Draco and his friends came to me during the evening meal and challenged me to a duel in the trophy room at midnight. Ron Weasley accepted on my behalf and said he'll be my second while Malfoy said Crabbe would be his."

Snape began to say something but a glare from McGonagall silenced him.

"Hermione Granger got the idea I was going to participate in the duel and tried to talk me out of it," Harry continued, "but contrary to what Professor Snape believes, I did read books before I came here, one of them being the rule book which specifies that duels are forbidden. Therefore I had no intention of going.

"Around 11PM, I needed the bathroom, which is not against the rules. I heard a whimpering sound which sounded like it was outside the common room so I looked outside and saw Neville Longbottom, who had forgotten the password - again. We both went into the common room, to our dorm and remained there until the morning."

"Lies as usual Potter." Snape said.

"I will check with the Fat Lady myself." McGonagall said and left. She returned and confirmed that Harry did not leave the tower the only people to go in after hours were Neville, who she said had been there for hours in addition to Prefects.

"It seems Mr Malfoy informed Mr Filtch that students would be in the trophy room in the knowledge it could cause a lot of trouble." Dumbledore concluded. "Mr Potter, there will be no punishment. You did well not to wander out of hours, twenty points to Gryffindor. Severus, I am deducting twenty points from Mr Malfoy for lying to a member of staff and challenging a fellow student to a duel knowing it is against the rules."

Snape looked like he was planning on getting even.

* * *

That opportunity came in the Potions lesson that day. He awarded fifty points to Slytherin because Malfoy collected an ingredient from the store cupboard and deducted ten from Gryffindor because Harry wiped condensation from his glasses and ten because he collected the same ingredient from the store cupboard and a further fifty for good measure when Malfoy threw an ingredient into Harry's cauldron and blew it up. Malfoy was also awarded another fifty for his potion which some people noticed was worse than Hermione Granger's (who lost twenty points for cheating).

* * *

To Harry, Snape had gone too far. At the evening meal, Harry walked to the staff table where McGonagall and Dumbledore were sitting.

"Ah Harry," Dumbledore began, "how's your day been? What can I do for you?"

"I want to leave Hogwarts." Harry said loudly. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Why is that?" asked Dumbledore, "Mr Malfoy was punished for trying to get you into trouble."

"Yes he was," Harry answered, "and Snape made sure I suffered from it. I thought the Dursleys telling lies to the teachers at Muggle school even though they weren't believed was bad enough but that man is beyond belief."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked with a sigh. He realised Snape was not going to let his feud with James Potter rest.

"In today's Potions class, he gave Malfoy a whole FIFTY points for collecting ONE ingredient from the store cupboard, yet deducted ten from me for doing the same thing, deducted another ten because I had to wipe my glasses, then when Malfoy threw an ingredient into my cauldron and caused an explosion, he deducted fifty points from me. Malfoy was also given fifty points for his potion, which looked worse than Hermione Granger and Professor Snape had the cheek to deduct twenty points from her for cheating."

It looked like Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were going to riot. The members of Gryffindor who were in that Potions class confirmed Snape's actions and even two members of Slytherin confirmed it. Dumbledore wnt to his office and retrieved his Pensive. He extracted the memories from the class and he and McGonagall viewed them.

They left after 20 minutes, Dumbledore looking very ashamed.

"Severus, I have no choice but to put you on probation. It is clear you abuse the system just to get even. You will no longer be able to give or deduct house points without confirming the cause with myself or Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"Why you..." Snape's temper finally erupted and he fired a curse at Harry. The boy was sent flying and Snape was stunned.

* * *

Half an hour later, Snape was taken away by Aurors. McGonagall had summoned Aurors and Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who upon hearing everything, had Snape arrested.

The school were informed of Snape's arrest the following morning too much cheering.

Despite Lucius Malfoy's attempts to get Snape off, despite the fact he cast a borderline dark curse at the Boy-who-Lived in front of many witnesses incluing Malfoy's own son, Snape was sentenced to life in Azkaban.


	57. Hermione Bashing Fic

_Apologies for bashing of Hermione in this one, but it was done on request. Make the most of it as Hermione is good again in the nest chapter. Fred doesn't die nor does Dobby or Hedwig._

 **HERMIONE BASHING FIC  
**

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were in hiding. For the last two days, they had been hounded with Howlers and cursed mail. It was all because of an article in the _Daily Prophet_ by Rita Skeeter, which was actually true (for once).

 **HARRY POTTER'S SEVERE HEARTBREAK**

 _As readers of the Prophet know, Harry Potter became engaged to Muggleborn Hermione Granger two years ago and in a statement to this paper, said they were going to marry after the war against You-Know-Who was over._

 _I went to find the happy couple to see what their current wedding plans were now that the war is over and I had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing this encounter:_

 _I saw the two of them in a classroom, Miss Granger was returning a ring to him._

" _What's this?" Harry asked._

" _I can't go through with this," Hermione said, "It'll destroy the Weasleys. Because Percy was killed in the battle, they are now in mourning over their loss. It'll really hurt their feelings, especially Ron's if we got married."_

" _So, you're breaking it up just to prevent them from being hurt? We can always postpone it for a while." Harry asked._

" _It'll hurt them too much. Sorry." She said, before leaving the classroom.'_

 _As we know, Percy Weasley was the Junior Assistant to the Minister. He was killed in the final battle against You-Know-Who. If Miss. Granger is to be believed, she broke up with Mr. Potter because their marriage would hurt the feelings of the Weasley family, especially Ronald Weasley._

 _One has to wonder why she felt she had to break it up, especially to spare the feelings of Mr. Weasley. I did some discreet testing and I do know Miss. Granger was not under any compulsion charms or love potions._

 _On behalf of everyone, I wish Mr. Potter the best with his future and hopes he finds a new woman who will treat him better than Miss. Granger did._

* * *

The moment the article went out, Hermione and Ron were overwhelmed with Howlers and cursed mail. There was that much of it, it was piled high in the Hogwarts Great Hall. When they fled to the Burrow, the mail followed them and nearly destroyed the house.

* * *

After Hermione broke up with him, Harry left Hogwarts after leaving a message for McGonagall to inform her that he might be back for his final year.

He went to the home of Andromeda Tonks and let himself in. She had given him permission to do so. As he came in, he heard his godson Teddy crying. He went and found the infant laying down. He picked the baby up and cuddled him and he stopped crying.

"Where's granny?" he asked. He looked around the house and with a shock, found Andromeda laying on the floor. He checked her pulse but it was very weak. He ran to the nearby fireplace and called for Healers from St. Mungos. Because he was the Boy-Who-Won, Healers arrived instantly. They worked on Andromeda for several minutes. Then the head Healer came over.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but there was nothing we could do." The Healer said. That was all Harry needed. "Mr. Potter – that young baby needs you. I witnessed his mother's will, she was my best friend at school. She and Mr. Lupin wanted you to raise him if anything happened to his grandmother."

* * *

September 1st

It was the start of the first day of term. The day before, Hermione and Ron announced their engagement which really cheered Molly Weasley up. Gone were her tears and depressive moods. Ginny, Fred and George refused to acknowledge it and leaked the news to _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_ customers. To them, Hermione had betrayed Harry. In return for free pranks, they in turn spread the news about and the couple were subject to another new batch of Howlers and cursed mail. Ginny put the two under another Bat Bogey Hex.

There was a surprise after the sorting. McGonagall stepped up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," she said, "You may be wondering why there isn't a Head Boy and Girl. Following controversy over recent choices, I have decided to give you students from second year to seventh, the chance to vote for the Head Boy and Girl. In front of you is a list of seventh year students and a separate piece of parchment. You will write who you want to represent the student body to the staff."

Everyone picked up the supplied quills and wrote names. McGonagall summoned the slips and used a spell to count the names. She then started to look through them. Then the doors opened. A person came in carrying a baby.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "I received your letter saying you might be a bit late. We're just about to announce the new Head Boy and Girl."

Harry took a seat and started to give Teddy a bottle. Some of the nearby girls gave him admiring looks. Hermione went over to them.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Go away Hermione," Harry said, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Leave her alone." Ron said.

"It's none of your concern Weasley," Harry said. Everyone turned to see what would happen, "It's bad enough that you broke off our engagement just to spare his feelings and I later find out you're engaged to him, but to think you wouldn't help me with Teddy just so I don't use him to convince you to give us another try is even worse. Now go away."

People started to give Hermione and Ron more evil glares. The two realised that this year at Hogwarts was not going to be a good one.

"I'm his godmother so I have rights." Hermione countered.

"You **was** his godmother," Harry said, "Remus didn't have a family because of those prejudiced idiots at the Ministry and I'm the head of Tonks' family. Did you know that as the head of the Black family, I have the power to veto godparental appointments and I've ruled that you did not act as a true godmother when you turned your back on Teddy so your appointment as godmother is void. I have found him a new godmother who will do a better job than you."

"You can't do that!" Ron shouted.

Draco Malfoy stood up. "He can Weasley. My father vetoed my mother's choice of godmother. Potter also dissolved my mother's marriage and helped her and myself escape prison because by lying to the Dark Lord that he was dead, it helped end the war."

Before Hermione and Ron could be cursed, McGonagall got everyone's attention.

"For those who do not know, this is the son of former Professor Lupin and his wife – Auror Tonks, both of which sadly died in the battle. Following the death of Auror Tonks' mother, Mr. Potter has been raising little Teddy, being named his godfather." McGonagall said before continuing.

"It appears that the students have picked Mr. Harry Potter for Head Boy." McGonagall said. Hermione looked at her, hoping to be named Head Girl. "The Head Girl chosen by you is Daphne Greengrass."

There was a huge round of applause at this announcement. Most people knew Harry would be voted for. Hermione looked sick.

"I demand a recount!" Ron and Hermione shouted.

"How many people voted for Hermione Granger to be Head Girl?" Harry asked. Only Ron raised his hand. "How many people voted for Ron Weasley?" Hermione raised her hand.

"The students have spoken." McGonagall said.

After the feast, McGonagall went to Harry.

"I understand you have someone to help with Teddy?" she asked.

"Yes Professor," Harry said, "I have Dobby and Winky – a pair of house-elves to look after him while I'm in classes. I also have other help at hand if I need it."

* * *

There was another scathing but very accurate article in the Daily Prophet the following day:

 _ **GRANGER ABANDONS GODSON!**_

 _This reporter found some more disturbing news last night regarding Harry Potter's former fiancée Hermione Granger. She was named godmother to former DADA teacher Remus Lupin's son Theodore. His wife was an Auror called Nymphadora Tonks. They were sadly killed during the final battle and baby Teddy as he is known, then age one month, went to Auror Tonks' mother Andromeda Tonks, of the House of Black. She sadly died of a heart attack so Mr. Potter took on the responsibilities of guardianship, being named his godfather._

 _He contacted Miss. Granger to arrange visitations and occasional help, but she told him that she could not help him at all, thinking he would be foolish enough to use the young baby to try to rekindle their relationship. Therefore, Mr. Potter used his powers as the Head of the Black Family to revoke her appointment as godmother and plans to assign it to someone else, who it is however, is unknown._

 _In lighter news, Mr. Potter was seen heading towards his new Head Boy quarters with an attractive young woman. They seemed close but it looked like she was just helping him with carrying while Mr. Potter was carrying young Teddy. Let's hope this potential relationship goes well._

This was setting a record for Rita, writing articles that told the truth. There was another barrage of Howlers and cursed mail for Ron and Hermione the following day and the trouble didn't end there. Hedwig kept stealing their bacon (and only their bacon).

* * *

One day Daphne Greengrass was walking past the traitorous duo when Hermione noticed something.

"Professor McGonagall!" she shouted. McGonagall came over. "Greengrass here has stolen the Potter engagement ring."

Daphne was wearing an engagement ring.

"What makes you think that Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Because that's the ring Harry gave me.." Hermione began.

"Which you gave back to him when you decided to abandon him for the Weasel." Daphne said, "Harry gave it to me a few weeks ago."

"He would never propose to a snake like you!" Ron shouted. He didn't notice Harry come in.

"You lost all right to voice opinions about me," Harry said startling people, "when you became a turncoat. As it happens, there is a law which states that people have to be married in order to adopt and it seems that following our break-up, people were wanting me to marry their daughters. Because the situation was desperate, Minister Shacklebolt kindly authorised a concession – Teddy gets to remain in my custody and I have six months to find a bride. After much consideration, I picked Daphne and she was kind enough to accept."

With that, Harry spun Daphne around and kissed her.

"Things are going slow at the moment but we're getting there."

"Why aren't you getting together with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Not that it's any of your business Ron," Ginny said, "Harry and I had a long talk. We decided in a mature way that we wouldn't be right together so I decided to help him find someone."

Ron walked away muttering the words 'traitor'. Hermione followed him.

"Oh, Ronnie," Harry said, "You're off the team."

"But, you need someone to help you while you raise that kid." Ron protested.

"Of course, that is why Ginny will be helping me as co-captain. She will also help train our replacements."

* * *

A few days, the _Daily Prophet_ delivered some shocking news.

 **MARRIAGE ACT APPROVED**

 _After many controversial marriages and engagements in recent years, the Ministry has brought into law a new marriage law. All engagements, especially those involving purebloods and muggleborns or muggleborns marrying into pureblood families will now have to be approved._

 _All engagements from the last year have now been rendered null and void. It was feared that some were made under duress. Any engagements will now have to go through the Ministry._

"Ha!" Ron shouted, "That should put an end to Harry's engagement to that snake."

"You better read the rest." Hermione said.

 _Certain couples have been pre-approved. Harry Potter's engagement to pureblood Daphne Greengrass has not been affected. It is rumoured that Mr. Potter asked the Minister to help him when it came to finding a new bride. Miss. Greengrass is Minister Shacklebolt's god-daughter._

The article went on about how prospective couples had to convince the Ministry on why they should be allowed to marry. That same day, Ron and Hermione wrote to the Ministry to request permission. The Ministry took their time.

* * *

"There's something not right about Hermione." Ginny Weasley said to Harry a few weeks later.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"What's her favourite location in the castle?" Ginny asked.

"Library!" Harry and Daphne said together.

"Right, but according to everyone, she hardly goes there." Ginny said, "You would have thought, with it being her NEWT year she would practically be living in the library."

"You've got a point there." Daphne said.

"Also, before the break-up, you told me that she was pregnant," Ginny said, "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't she be showing a huge bump by now?"

"I never noticed that." Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said, "I think something fishy is going on here. I think she is someone under Polyjuice or a Metamorph disguise."

"Or she terminated the pregnancy." Harry concluded.

"Can people do that?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yes," Harry told her, "in the Muggle world, you can go to a doctor until 24 weeks and a pregnancy can be terminated just like that."

"I never knew Muggles could be such barbarians." Ginny said in shock.

"Not all of them Ginny," Harry said, "there might be legitimate medical reasons for having one, you must remember that Muggles don't have the same medical treatments we have – if I was in the Muggle world when Lockhart vanished my bones, I would not have been able to have them regrown."

"Wow." Was all Ginny could say.

"She might have used a glamour charm and hoped people didn't remember," Daphne said, "just think – if she gives birth to the child of Harry Potter, it could give her and Weasley access to your vaults."

"Then the only way to deal with that is he either claim the child when he or she is born or disown the child." Ginny added, "if disowned, Ron will be offered the opportunity to use a blood adoption potion to make the child a Weasley."

"I think we will need to keep a careful eye on things." Harry said. He called Dobby in and asked him to keep a discreet eye on Hermione to make sure she wasn't going to give birth. in secret He wanted to be there.

After Ginny left, Daphne turned to Harry.

"If you want to claim the child," she began, "I have no objections."

"No, it'll remind me too much of Hermione," Harry said, "the child will be disowned, even though it isn't their fault their mother turned out to be a turncoat. I will relinquish all rights and not insist they pay me restitutions."

* * *

Harry went to Madam Pomfrey later that day.

"Poppy," he said, "when and if Hermione Granger comes here to give birth, I want you to inform me straight away."

"Mr Potter," she told him, "you know I cannot discuss confidential medical issues with other people."

"Miss Granger is carrying the Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter, no matter if she is marrying Weasley, this gives me the right to be informed." Harry told her.

Madam Pomfrey knew Harry had her over a barrel, she knew that the law would require him to be told."

* * *

That time came two months later. As Hermione was in the hospital wing giving birth, Ron and Molly Weasley were discussing when best to take them to Gringotts to claim the Potter money.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Harry said. The two Weasleys looked at him.

"How are you going to stop us?" Mrs Weasley said, "that child is your offspring, Hermione just need to go to Gringotts and say a few words, give a few drops of blood and we get access."

"You may well think that," Harry said, "but Gringotts are under instructions not to let any of you near the Potter vaults. Since you were so keen on Hermione marrying Ron just to spare your feelings after Percy's death, Ron can claim all responsibility. I could claim the child myself but no matter how much Hermione hurt me, I couldn't do that to her. Therefore, following the birth of the child, he or she will take this potion which allows Ron to blood adopt the child making them his legal heirs and nothing in the Potter vaults can be touched."

"We can't afford to pay you for this!" Ron shouted.

"Who said anything about paying me money?" Harry asked, "you give the child this potion and sign this contract declaring you are claiming full responsibility for the child, including financial responsibility and I won't go after you for restitutions over adopting the Heir of the House of Potter and you have my word never to try and claim the child in future."

Ron quickly signed the contract. Harry left the potion with Madam Pomfrey – she knew what to do.

Seven hours later, the potion was administered and Weasley family magic took over any Potter family magic. The girl was now a legal Weasley.

* * *

The announcement of the child's birth was made in the Daily Prophet the following day. Underneath was a message asking the people not to send cursed mail or Howlers – Harry had written to the papers and requested said message be printed. Showing who the better person was, he also had a message of congratulations printed.

But it didn't mean Ron and Hermione were off the hook with Fred, George and Ginny. They refused to acknowledge the child as their niece and they soon got Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour on their side. The two quarter-Veela, especially Gabrielle didn't like how Ron and Hermione betrayed a close friend.


	58. Mating Toads

_I got this idea from a fellow reader. No bashing besides Umbridge (but doesn't she deserve bashing anyway?) For those with a nervous deposition, please turn to another chapter. Beware - major laughing alert.  
_

 **MATING TOADS**

Delores Umbridge walked around Hogwarts as if she owned the castle. She deducted points from anyone she didn't like the look of or because of their blood status.

She walked past the Weasley twins and rubbed it in that they would never play Quidditch again and if she had her way, their father would be out of a job and the whole family would be in Azkaban just because they were considered blood traitors.

Fred and George decided enough was enough. They used their brooms (returned to them because Law Enforcement said a Quidditch ban was not enough to confiscate brooms) to fly to Umbridge's office, unlocked the unwarded window and went in.

Looking around they found what they needed. Fred walked to a table on which was Umbridge's kettle. Looking at it, he found out it was full and ready to drink. He carefully lifted the lid of the kettle and poured the contents of two vials of potion into the tea. After a few seconds, the tea returned to it's normal colour.

While Fred was doing this, George looked around and found hair on Umbridge's hair-brush. He took the hairs. Satisfied, the twins got back on their brooms and flew away, back to Gryffindor tower.

When back in the tower, the two located Neville Longbottom's toad and captured him. They then went to a corridor near the portrait and pushed a brick. A bookcase moved and they entered their secret lab. Not even Harry knew about this (so they thought).

George added Umbridge's hairs to a potion that was being brewed. He used a Muggle style instrument to get some potion from the cauldron then walked to where Fred was holding Trevor the toad. He put several drop of the potion down Trevor's throat then stunned him. The Dreadful Duo went down to the Great Hall for the evening meal.

* * *

They sat down and began to eat, slowly, also looking in the direction of the main doors.

"Is it me," Ron asked Harry and Hermione, "or does it look like Fred and George have something planned?"

"One thing I have learnt since I've been here Ron," Harry said, "is that when Fred and George are involved, ALWAYS assume they have something planned, especially when they go into their secret lab smiling."

"One of these days you're going to tell us where this secret lab is." Hermione said.

"No thanks!" Harry said, "I would like to see those two finish Hogwarts before I reveal anything, that way I can avoid a WWW prank."

"Here she comes." George said. Everyone within earshot looked up and saw Umbridge walking into the hall. Fred was checking his watch.

"Here we go." He said.

Without further ado, Umbridge transformed into a pink toad. Everyone, even Slytherins (bar our favourite ferret) started laughing. George revived Trevor the toad and let him loose. He immediately hopped over to Umbridge and licked her with his tongue (yuck!). Umtoad began croaking and started to hop away. Trevor continued to follow her, croaking love songs. Everyone continue laughing, even Dumbledore was trying very hard not to laugh.

Umbridge hopped out of the nearest door which was the way out. Trevor continued to hop after her. She continued to hop until she reached the Black Lake. She then jumped in and started swimming. Trevor was about to follow her but Hedwig the owl flew down and grabbed him.

Hedwig hooted at Trevor as if to say the Black Lake was not safe for toads.

Umbridge continued swimming until she was a safe distance from the shore. She turned and noticed Hedwig flying away with Trevor and believed she was safe. But she wasn't. The Giant Squid popped out of the lake and grabbed Umbridge. She knew who the toad was. She had been informed that the Ministers Undersecretary had been trying to have her killed for years.

The squid juggled Umtoad for a while and then with a thought, made her a little bit bigger. She grabbed her and held her in a particular position. Then the squid began to give Umbridge major spankings. If any of the students could see this, then Madam Pomfrey would have to be healing broken ribs from all the laughing.

After the giant squid had her fun, two Merpeople (who also hated Umbridge) tied a massive piece of elastic to two of the squid's tentacles as if preparing a catapult. The squid loaded Umbridge and aimed at the castle, pulled back and opened fire.

* * *

McGonagall walked past Umbridge's office to find Harry waiting there.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Detention 85 Professor." Harry said, "she's not in yet."

Suddenly, there was a huge crash inside the office. Then the sounds of croaking could be heard. McGongall opened the door and to their surprise, Umbridge was back to normal, only unconscious laying on the remains of her broken desk. Trevor the toad was in the office licking Umbridge's face (Hedwig was on the window ledge – she too bore a grudge against Umbridge). McGonagall could see red quills on the floor.

"Those are blood quills," McGonagall said.

"So that's what they are," Harry said, "I've been writing using them in detention."

McGonagall grabbed Harry's hand – she had only just noticed it was bandaged. She undid it and saw the words 'I must not tell lies'.

* * *

Umbridge was out of the castle by nightfall. She and Fudge were soon occupying cells at Azkaban. Fred and George gave Trevor the antidote to the potion that night.


	59. Speed Chess

_Something I wrote based on a game in an episode of British 1970's sci-fi series Blakes 7. Harry has NOT been selected as a champion in this story. A request to those who haven't reviewed previous chapters – I've got a bet on with my daughter I can't make 1,000 reviews by March 3 – if I win, she buys me the new Nintendo Switch. So please review other chapters if you haven't done so_

 **SPEED CHESS**

The citizens of Gryffindor Tower were mad again. Ron Weasley had been stealing their sweets again but the teachers refused to do anything about it without proof.

"Leave it to us." Harry Potter promised. He took Hermione Granger aside then both spoke to Ron. No-one heard what was said but the Weasley looked happy about it.

Harry and Hermione took their idea to Dumbledore and McGonagall who quickly agreed. With this being the Triwizard year, it was an opportunity to allow some healthy competition since for some strange reason, Quidditch wasn't being played.

* * *

The following morning, Hermione entered the Great Hall wearing a shirt, bow tie, a suit jacket and very little everything else, dressed as a casino's Croupier.

"Your chance to win a million galleons," she was saying as she walked between the tables, "to do so, you must beat the Human Pig at Speed Chess."

Ron was oblivious to what he was being called as he was busy stuffing his face.

"All you have to do is write your name on a piece of parchment and put it in this bowl." She continued, pointing to a bowl with red flames in, standing in front of the staff table, similar to the Goblet of Fire, "in one week from today, the person whose name comes out from the Chess Goblet will face the Human Pig for a prize of one million galleons!" She had researched the charms used on the Goblet of Fire and made an approximation on how it worked.

During the week, people put their names into the goblet.

* * *

The following week, Hermione was dressed as the Croupier again. Harry was now wearing an over the top costume made by Lavender Brown for the occasion. In the middle of the hall was a table with a chess board. Ron was already sitting at it, eating. The staff and students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were there to see what would happen. Even some of them had put their names in.

"It is time for the Chess Goblet to choose the challenger." Hermione was saying. Seconds after she made her speech, a piece of parchment flew out of the goblet. It was caught by Dumbledore.

"The person selected to challenge Ronald Weasley at Speed Chess is," Dumbledore said, "DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco stood up and bowed while receiving polite applause. He was indicated to walk over to Harry, the only time both of them would stand together in mutual unity.

"Please congratulate Mr Draco Malfoy for being brave to challenge the Human Pig to Speed Chess," Harry said. There was much applause, "If Mr Malfoy wins the game or forces a draw, he will win ONE MILLION GALLEONS, which I will personally present to him, direct from the Potter Vaults."

He indicated a sack on another table. There were many ohhhhhs and ahhhhhhhs.

"Do not try to steal any of it, it is warded against all thieves." Harry continued, "Each player will have FIVE seconds to make their move, if they exceed this time, then they will lose a pawn. If the Human Pig wins, he gets to cast a second year curse at Mr Malfoy without punishment, this is his only reward. The list of potential curses has been pre-approved by the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress and will not cause any serious harm."

"What's going on here?" Lavender asked, "how's this going to stop Weasley stealing our sweets and food?"

"I think I know," Neville began but Harry continued.

"Mr Malfoy, the Pig offers you the choice of the green pieces, and the first move." Harry said.

Malfoy sat on the chair opposite Ron. A charm was cast which showed the board in the air so people who couldn't see the board could see the game play. Ron put his food down, pleased at the chance to show Malfoy up.

The game started. Ron and Malfoy did well in the opening moves, then Malfoy considered his moves for a second or two. After five minutes of playing, Ron check-mated.

There was mild cheering. Ron stood up, raised his wand at Malfoy and spoke the words: "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Thankfully, only harmless green smoke came out of Ron's wand but everyone gasped. Even Harry and Hermione gasped but in mock surprise. They expected Ron to attempt to cast the killing curse and always guessed it would fail.

McGonagall walked over to Ron and grabbed his wand. Snape quickly left the hall and returned half an hour later with Aurors.

"Ronald Weasley just attempted to cast the killing curse at a fellow student." Snape said. McGonagall handed them Ron's wand and it was checked. After it was confirmed the killing curse was cast, although unsuccessfully, he was arrested.

* * *

Ron was in Azkaban by the end of the day despite the protests of Molly Weasley. No doubt money changed hands because Delores Umbridge overrode Amelia Bones and sent Ron to prison.

Harry and Hermione were questioned and were cleared. They said they wanted to give Ron a chance to make something of himself and earn his place in the Golden Trio. The curses they expected him to cast were a tickling charm, levitation charm or a knockback jinx. Veritserum confirmed it. The results of the questioning put paid to Lucius Malfoy's attempts to get the prize money - no matter what curse Ron used, Draco lost in a legal challenge. It also confirmed that the challenger was picked at random by the Chess Goblet.

(It was not known but Dobby cast a time delayed memory charm on them so they wouldn't reveal anything about their suspicions Ron would cast the killing curse and because the Ministry are idiots, no-one found out.)

In reality, they knew Ron would try to cast an unforgivable, and arranged for it so they could legally get rid of him without resorting to murder themselves. But they never expected Azkaban, they just expected the worse thing possible - expulsion.

After Lucius Malfoy gained victory by having Ron sent to Azkaban, he started a new spin campaign to have Draco named the new Boy-Who-Lived, having survived a killing curse. Those plans failed when it was established (when Ron was sentenced to Azkaban) that Ron failed to cast a proper killing curse so Draco didn't survive it.

The Daily Prophet contacted Harry for comment over Lucius' attempts to brand Draco the new Boy-Who-Lived.

"If Mr Malfoy wants dear little Draco to have the title, he can have it," Harry told the interviewer (which was not Rita Skeetar), "I never wanted the title, why should I? Ancient magic was at work that night, it was only chance and my mother's sacrifice that saved me."

Harry also confirmed that if Draco had won, he would have given him the money.


	60. Blackmail

_A final oneshot from my daughter Annabelle. When she gets the plot bunnies, she writes until she finishes. Molly Weasley and Dumbledore bashing in this story. It seems no-one is happy unless Molly and Dumbledore and maybe Ron and Ginny are bashed. But Ginny is a good girl in this story._

 **BLACKMAIL**

Harry Potter sat in a seat in Gringotts and watched as Molly and Arthur Weasley came in accompanied by their daughter Ginny. He had asked for the meeting to be held there as Mrs Weasley couldn't cast spells without getting her and her family into trouble.

"What can we do for you Harry?" she asked.

"Explain this." Harry said, sliding over a roll of parchment. It was a marriage contract, signed by both Weasleys and Albus Dumbledore on November 5th, 1981.

"It's a contract for you to marry Ginny." Mrs Weasley said.

"I can see that," Harry said, "I want to know where Dumbledore had the authority to sign one. It is on the record that you petitioned my father several times since the day Ginny was born to sign one and he refused each and every time. Then as soon as they died, you petitioned Dumbledore who signed one."

"He was your guardian.." Mrs Weasley began.

"No he was not. I had no legal guardian. The Dursleys never filed for it to start with. My legal guardian was imprisoned in Azkaban without trial. Only he or Amelia Bones could sign such a contract, both being the only people specified in my parent's wills as guardians."

"Mum," Ginny said, "I told you I don't feel this way about Harry. We're friends, that's all. He's more interested in Susan Bones."

"Ron's told me all about that scarlet woman, she's not suitable for him." Mrs Weasley said.

"Whatever Ron's told you about her is untrue!" Ginny shouted.

"Now," Harry said, "I wondered why you were trying to push Ginny and I together," Harry said, "I have a theory - the Weasleys have no money due to an issue with the Malfoys. A marriage into the Potter family would mean a lot of money." Harry continued to read the contract, although he knew what it said, "Now, let's see here. If I was to die before the marriage, everything I own would go to you and Mr. Weasley.

"Now, I want to marry Susan, not Ginny. I called this meeting to ask you to cancel this contract." Harry said.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said, "I want you to marry Ginny, not some scarlet woman."

"Mr. Weasley, please see reason," Harry said, "Do you really want to condemn Ginny to a loveless marriage, the only purpose of which is to inflate your family's ego. What about her right to choose?"

"She has no right to choose," Mrs. Weasley said, "It is up to me to make her decisions for her."

"For crying out loud," Harry shouted, "we're approaching the 21st century, we're no longer in the 19th century. Ginny is of age and can choose for herself! I ask you one final time, cancel this contract and let us play out our lives as we choose."

"No. I refuse to allow it." Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley looked as if he wanted to cancel the contract but was too scared of his wife to do so.

"Alright, then I have no choice," Harry said, consulting another roll of parchment, "according to this, the Potters own both the land where the Burrow is and the house itself. My great-grandfather purchased the land and house to save your ancestors from being evicted from their home and have allowed all Weasley descendants to live there rent free on condition that no Weasley attempts to betray a Potter. I see this as a betrayal. Therefore, I am going to ask for sixteen years of rent, from the day you signed that illegal contract with Dumbledore. Then, I am going to ask you to leave."

"Where will we stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm sure you could convince someone to put you up," Harry said, "Now, as it seems you're in this for financial gain, I will make you an offer. Cancel this contract and I will sign over the Burrow and it's lands over to you and I will not go after you for back-rent."

Mr. Weasley looked as if he was going to answer but Mrs. Weasley stepped in.

"It will take all the money in your vaults to get us to cancel it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I will make a counter offer to sweeten the pot. In the Chamber of Secrets is a sixty foot basilisk. As the slayer of the beast, I have full rights over it and I am having the goblins harvest it. I understand you want this contract to secure a nice future for your daughter and I respect you wanting to do that, but forcing her into a loveless marriage and life as a house-wife is no way to do it."

"You saved her in the Chamber," Mrs. Weasley said, "That must mean something."

"I would have gone down to save almost anyone," Harry said, "Now, as I was saying, I'm having the goblins harvest the remains. They are worth seven million galleons. Now, in addition to signing the Burrow and it's lands over to you, I will have a vault open for Ginny's use and her use only and have five million of those galleons deposited into it, she suffered the most and she's still healing from it."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"As I understand it, children who go through traumatic experiences are offered counselling. I went through several and was never offered any sort, just thrown back into Durzkaban. I know Ginny was offered it by a friend of Madam Pomfrey's but on Dumbledore's advice, you refused. She had nightmares about it for years." Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "She's never said anything to us."

"Her room-mates have told me about her waking up screaming and she confided in me, especially after Ron refused to listen to her, the twins didn't take things very seriously, Percy said it was all in her mind and you banned her from writing to Bill and Charlie for reasons unknown. You even had Percy vet her post. I helped her through the most of it. Susan has helped her the best she can. We're friends, that's it and that's all it every will be. I'm offering an opportunity. I gave Fred and George their start-up money and look at how well they're doing," Harry said, "You have ten minutes in which to respond to my offer after which, it will be withdrawn and you will not like the consequences. Amelia Bones might even find out about a certain conversation I overheard just before my third year at Hogwarts in which certain potions were discussed."

"You think you can blackmail..." Mrs. Weasley began but Mr. Weasley interrupted. He had been looking through some of the papers on the table.

"I've let you get away with too much Molly," he said firmly, "it's quite clear the two of us were deceived by Dumbledore. These documents prove he was not Harry's guardian and had no right to sign such a contract. Sadly, as the statue of limitations on contesting a contract ran out two years ago, only us or Dumbledore can cancel it. Harry - are you sure you don't want to marry Ginny, but Susan Bones? These prove you entered into that relationship of your own free will."

"Yes, I am quite sure." Harry said.

"Ginny, are you sure you don't want to marry Harry? I understand from Fred and George that you're interested in the Longbottom boy." Mr. Weasley continued.

"Harry's my best friend dad," Ginny said, "I don't want to marry him, nothing against him, but he's not for me."

"No offence taken Ginnykins." Harry said with a smile.

"So be it. I, Arthur Weasley do declare this marriage contract between my daughter Ginevera Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter null and void, so mote it be." Mr. Weasley said.

The parchment disintegrated.

"I'm glad someone could see sense," Harry said, "Griphook, please present Miss. Weasley with her key." The goblin presented Ginny with a vault key and provided some papers to Harry. He signed them and passed them over to Mr. Weasley, who after reading them, signed them.

"The Burrow and it's lands now belong to the Weasley family again," Harry said, "one final thing Mr. Weasley, don't let your wife try to force Ron and Hermione together. She only put up with him because he _was_ my best friend. She hates his guts as Ginny will no doubt confirm."

* * *

Ginny did confirm Harry's comments. Harry gave Griphook a tip for his hard work and left the bank. Mrs. Weasley refused to talk to Mr. Weasley for a week afterwoulds. Her mood was even fouler when she read about Harry and Susan's wedding in the _Daily Prophet_. It was even worse when Neville and Ginny announced their engagement. Harry could swear the colour of her face with that announcement would rival Vernon Dursley when he was in a foul mood.


	61. Another Idea

_This is something my daughter came up with for the last uploading of the Preview fic but she got a lot of hate mail for it, including two death threats. She's consented to let me upload it again because she hopes people can be grown up and write a constructive review. The Dobby mentioned here is the Dobby we all know and love.  
_

 **NEW STORY WITH AN IDEA INSPIRED BY MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE**

Not every family has a familiar, only certain individuals. Sometimes, generations pass before a member of the family got a familiar. The Potters were different. Since the early days of their family, before they married into the Pervell family, a group of green stripped panthers had bonded with them as familiars and on the birth of a new member of the family, a panther cub was born which bonded with the infant as their own familiar. The animals were supervised by the Lovegood family, experts on various magical creatures, allies of the Potter family. They refused a request by Newt Scamander after he was expelled from Hogwarts as Dumbledore vouched for him and Dumbledore was not a trusted man. James Potter's father hated him, especially when he kept trying to persuade Mr Potter to sign over the family fortune to finance the war against Vodemort.

Harry James Potter was no exception. On the day he was born, a male panther cub was born and acted all cowardly. He was given the name Cringer. He bonded with Harry the day he was brought home from the hospital following his birth.

But when James and Lily Potter had to go into hiding with Harry, Cringer could not come with them. He would draw too much attention.

The Potter house elves found out about James and Lily's death the same time as everyone else. They felt attempts to break the bond with members of the Potter family so they knew Harry was still alive. They reported to the panther pack, who lived in a warm cave just near Potter Manor. What was left of the Lovegood family kept an eye on them on occasion. Cringer was very upset. He too could feel the attempts to break the bond and looked and sounded like he was crying.

His father looked at the house elves.

" _Someone is trying to break the bond between Cringer and Master Harry._ " he said.

"People are trying to do the same to us." the house elf Dobby said.

" _You must get Master Harry here - it'll strengthen the bond_!" Krakor (Cringer's dad) said, " _Here is a copy of Master James and Mistress Lily's wills. They hid a copy with us in case of emergencies. They believed no-one would think to search our den for a copy! Take it to the first person to be awarded custody of Master Harry and hurry!_ "

Dobby took the will and disapperated only to appear in the home of Amelia Bones. He gave her the document. She knew James had asked her to care for Harry if anything happened to him and Lily. But as the new Head of House Bones, she had an important meeting to deal with first.

* * *

Delores Umbridge was chairing a motion.

"I move that the Potter wills be sealed, the Potter heir stripped of his magic and the Potter vaults confiscated." she said.

"Why is that?" Amelia Bones asked. She had arrived a few moments ago.

"He destroyed a Pureblood." Umbridge said.

"Rubbish!" Amelia said, "It was most likely a burst of accidental magic which dealt with him. As per the conditions of the wills of James and Lily Potter, I request that custody of Harry James Potter be transferred to me." She passed the will over to Minister Bagnold. It had all the legal stamps and wording.

"This is in order. Custody of Harry James Potter will be transferred to Amelia Bones immediately."

"Thank you. Now where is he?" Amelia asked.

"Delores - you had a squad of Aurors remove him from Dumbledore's custody claiming that you were following the instructions of this will." Bagnold said.

"I placed him with his Muggle relatives on his mother's side." Umbridge said.

"You violated the law there Madam Umbridge. The law states that magic haters on record are not to be given custody of a magical child. Vernon Dursley has already got one attempt to murder Harry Potter on record during a visit to the Dursley home by the Potters." Amelia said.

"Delores - you will inform the court where the Dursley residence is so we can retrieve the infant." Bagnold said.

"I refuse. Don't bother asking the Aurors because their memories of the location have been obliviated and so will mine." She took her wand out, pointed it towards herself and obliviated her memory of the knowledge. Aurors seized her.

"Take her to the cells." Bagnold said.

"We must find Harry quickly - there is no telling what time he has left in the hands of Vernon Dursley." Amelia said.

"If I may," Dumbledore said, stepping up, "They live at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging." He knew that since the will was read, there was no chance of him staying at Privet Drive.

* * *

Cringer was not willing to wait. Somehow he heard a scream of pain. Composing himself for a moment, he ran away.

It took him a few hours but he found the source of the cry. It was the same house Amelia Bones and the Aurors were heading for. Cringer crashed through the door and saw Vernon Dursley attacking Harry. The animal pounced upon Dursley and swiped at him with his claws before taking a bite out of his arm. Cringer then jumped onto the table, gently lifting Harry up with his teeth before leaving the house. Amelia was approaching with the Aurors. She took him from the animal.

" _Human, attacking young Master_." he said. He couldn't form proper sentences yet. Amelia looked at him - she had heard of the skills of the Potter green panthers. She herself had seen one prowling about the grounds of Hogwarts when James Potter attended and always seemed tame. She asked James about it and was told that they were tame but could be vicious if needed. One of them had ripped Lucius Malfoy and several high profile Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband apart in seconds during a Death Eater attack on Potter Manor. Cringer however wasn't strong enough to fully kill Vernon Dursley (although it would have been justified).

Amelia Bones, being an Auror, arrested Vernon Dursley on the spot. It was evident what he was doing to Harry. His wife was also arrested for being an accomplice. During questioning, it was revealed that Delores Umbridge told them that they had full permission to murder Harry and no questions would be asked. The three soon had an appointment with a Dementor booked.

* * *

(the death of Lucius Malfoy meant Draco was never born)

How does one see this continuing? Cringer is able to smell love potions so the Potions Queen and Princess won't be able to do anything and I have envisioned a scene where he rips Ron to pieces for laying the wrong part of his anatomy near Susan Bones.


	62. Delores Um Dursley?

_You have Slytherin66 to blame for this plot bunny so any howlers can go to him.  
_

 **DELORES DURSLEY?**

Harry Potter was sitting in Courtroom Ten as Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was reading the charges. He then asked for a plea.

"I plead not guilty on the grounds that said Muggle, my cousin is a Squib!" Harry shouted.

"And on what grounds do you base that on?" Amelia Bones asked.

"That woman." Harry said, pointing to Delores Umbridge.

"What has Madam Umbridge got to do with this?" Madam Bones asked.

"After seeing how easy it is for people to cast memory charms," Harry said, "I had myself checked out and had several blocks on my memory removed. After cases of accidental magic, I recall seeing a woman. I didn't think anything of it until now, but seeing everyone here reminded me. I charge that Madam Delores Umbridge is the sister of my uncle Vernon Dursley!"

"What makes you think that?" Fudge asked, shocked that his Senior Undersecretary, the person who came up with most of the anti-Boy-Who-Lived propaganda would be related to him.

"I also recall seeing her at other times, during my many beatings at the hands of my uncle, my cousin's birthday, she urged my uncle to use excessive force when I showed accidental magic," Harry recalled, "when my Hogwarts letters started coming, he asked her why they were coming and she said she had no legal grounds to do it. Just being an aunt on his side of the family was not enough. I also recall her promising him my family estate when I turned 17 and that my cousin Dudley would be given the Lord Potter title."

"I've heard enough of these lies." Fudge said and was going to continue but Amelia Bones stopped him.

"I want someone to check the records to establish if there is any truth to this." Madam Bones said. An Auror left the room and came back ten minutes later with a file.

"Well, what does it say?" Madam Bones asked.

"I don't know," the Auror said, "it's been sealed, only you or Minister Fudge can unseal it."

"Hand it over." Madam Bones said. The Auror did so. Umbridge began to go white. Madam Bones tapped it with her wand and opened it and began reading.

"Let the record show that Delores Umbridge does have a Squib brother and nephew who go under the names Vernon and Dudley Dursley. Vernon Dursley is a registered magic hater. I move we question Delores Umbridge over statements that Madam Umbridge encouraged abuse of a magical child."

Lots of people seconded the motion. Harry left the chair and Umbridge was put into it. Truth serum was given to her by force and within moments, she confessed everything. She knew Vernon Dursley was a registered magic hater and didn't protest when Dumbledore and former Minister Bagnold sent Harry to him. She gave permission for the abuse and promised that if Harry was killed, there would be no investigation. She also admitted to using weak memory charms on him after her visits.

"What do you know of the Dementor attack?" Harry suddenly asked.

"I sent the Dementors to perform the kiss on Harry Potter to stop him talking about the return of the Dark Lord." Umbridge answered.

"And why do you want to silence Mr Potter about this?" Madam Bones asked.

"Because the more we can keep him silent about it, the better he can prepare his forces." Umbridge confessed.

"Did he return like Harry Potter and Dumbledore claim?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Umbridge said, "Luicius Malfoy approached me, took me to the Dark Lord and I pledged my service to him. He even gave me his mark."

An Auror went to Umbridge and rolled up her sleeve. There, for all to see was the Dark Mark.

"I've heard enough." Madam Bones said, "Aurors, take her into custody then find and arrest Lucius Malfoy."

Fudge was speechless (for once). He insisted he knew nothing of what Umbridge had confessed too.

"In light of what has emerged," Madam Bones said, "I think in the circumstances, we should dismiss this case, don't you agree Minister?"

"Oh, yes. Case dismissed." Fudge said.

"On behalf of the Ministry Mr Potter, we would like to apologise." Madam Bones said to Harry, "I am ordering a review into his living arrangements until he reaches his majority."

"There is no need for that," Dumbledore said, "Mr Potter will be living with his family."

"The Dursleys were never family Professor," Harry said, "I'd rather kill myself than go back to them."

"That is a bit extreme Mr Potter," Madam Bones said, "but unnecessary. I understand you are staying with the Weasleys? I understand this from the fact Arthur Weasley brought you in. (Harry nodded.) I see no reason why you can't stay with them these holidays and a permanent solution worked out before next summer."

Dumbledore knew he was beaten and didn't press the matter further.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy soon joined Umbridge in the cells followed by Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. The four adults were kissed by the Dementors following extensive questioning and Dudley was sentence to Azkaban. It was discovered that instead of being cast out of the family for being a Squib, Vernon was unofficially kept on and given money to start a Muggle business and given the last name Dursley. His sister Marge, also a Squib, was given the same treatment. However, she too was arrested and sentenced to the Kiss and the Dursley/Umbridge holdings were confiscated and given to Harry in compensation (after suitable Ministry payments were made first.


	63. Seperating the Golden Trio

**SNAPE'S ATTEMPT AT SEPERATING THE GOLDEN TRIO**

Snape was chairing a meeting with the staff of Hogwarts. It was just before Harry Potter's third year.

"I believe we should separate Potter and his so called Golden Trio." He said.

"For what reason?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mainly to keep the three of them out of trouble. Also so Potter and Weasley don't cheat from Miss Granger. As much as it pains me to say so, she has potential and her future is jeopardised from her association with Potter and Weasley." Snape answered.

"Severus!" Flitwick shouted, "I have never know Mr Potter to cheat at anything, he got all his marks due to hard work. "

"I have noticed that Mr Weasley tends not to do work unless Mr Potter and Miss Granger force him too," McGonagall said, "I'm surprised you're not calling for Mr Potter to be expelled."

"Trust me, I would if I could." Was the answer which came from Snape.

"You're never going to let your grudge against James Potter rest aren't you?" McGonagall accused him.

"You lot are never going to see that Potter is just like his father!" Snape countered.

"Harry Potter is NOTHING like his father." Flitwick counter-countered, "He's never played pranks on fellow students or hexed them."

"How do you propose to keep them separated?" Dumbledore asked, curious.

"Resort Potter and Granger but I won't have either of them in Slytherin." He answered, "If it wasn't for those two, Granger would never have encountered the troll."

"The portraits informed me that the fault lies with Mr Weasley for his rude behaviour at the time," Dumbledore said, "and it was due to Mr Potter's actions that helped save her life."

"Why didn't you tell me this before Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I spoke to Miss Granger about it and she asked me not to speak to you about it." Dumbledore answered.

"What should we do Albus?" McGonagall asked "those three have only broken the rules for the good of the school. Do we separate them?"

"We will put it to a vote. All in favour of a resorting?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape and three other teachers raised their hands. The three were Sinstra who taught Astronomy and the other two were the Ancient Runes and Arithramancy teachers, who didn't know Harry or Ron personally.

"And against?"

McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid and Remus Lupin voted against.

"I of course am abstaining from voting but it looks like Mr Potter and Miss Granger can remain in Gryffindor." Dumbledore said.

Snape stormed out of the staff room in a sulk.

* * *

He managed to get his way in his class though, he separated the trio and made sure they had no chance to communicate with each other.


	64. Harry vs the Purebloods

_Ron and Ministry bashing! Also to show Harry doesn't always win. please review with pairings you like to see and would like me to avoid. No slash.  
_

 **HARRY VS THE PUREBLOODS**

It was sunny day outside and people were enjoying the sun. But Harry Potter was not one of them. At this time, just before his final year at Hogwarts, he was taking advantage of his Lordship over two Ancient and Nobel Houses to help ensure justice.

He was in Courtroom 10 of the Ministry of Magic where he hoped to get justice for his best friend Hermione Granger who had been raped before the end of term by Draco Malfoy, but the Aurors refused to arrest him.

Harry noticed that Delores Umbridge was speaking for the Ministry and so looked forward to getting back at her.

"Lord Potter," Amelia Bones said, "You may begin."

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamont," he said, "On June 13th, 1997, Hermione Jean Granger was brutally raped by Draco Malfoy and other people. She swore a statement to both Professor Dumbledore and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement which included a statement taken under Veritserum but no action was taken. I aim to ensure justice is served here." Harry said before sitting down.

Delores Umbridge stood up. "My fellow witches and wizards, there is no case to answer. Purebloods are not guilty of raping Muggleborns as it cannot happen." She sat back down.

Harry stood back up. "In the Muggle world, of which Miss. Granger and I are a part of, her being Muggle born and I being Muggle raised, rape is defined as such: forced sexual intercourse without the person's consent, no matter how old they are. In the United States, they also have statutory rape, in which any sexual contact with anyone under the age of 18 is automatically classed as rape."

"Lord Potter," Umbridge said, paining her to have to talk to him with respect in the court, "We are not in the Muggle world."

"I understand that, but I am explaining what we know of the crime. Tell me Madam Umbridge, what is the wizarding world's definition of rape?"

"You will answer the question Delores." Madam Bones said.

"Rape is only defined when a pureblood is forced into sexual contact by force from a fellow pureblood, or a half-blood, Muggleborn or Muggle without their consent. It can either happen by force or the Imperious curse. It does not apply to Muggleborns or half-bloods." Umbridge said.

"Indulge me for a moment Madam Umbridge," Harry said, "If I was to force you to have sex with me now, it would be classed as rape? (Umbridge nodded) If, for example, Lucius Malfoy forced you to have sex with him with the help of the Imperious curse, it would be classed as rape? (Umbridge nodded)."

Lucius Malfoy stood up. "I object at that implication!" he shouted.

"Madam Bones – I was merely using a _what if_ as an example to get my point across and to expand my understanding of this."

"Overruled." Madam Bones said, "You may continue Lord Potter, but no accusations beyond the remit of this hearing though."

"Thank you Madam Bones, but I am not making any accusations beyond this hearing," Harry said, "If say a seventh year Muggleborn forced a Pureblood in the same age group to have sex, it would be classed as rape? (Umbridge nodded) Finally, if a Pureblood forced a Muggleborn to have sex, no matter their age, it would NOT be classed as rape?"

"No," Umbridge said, "Muggleborns should feel honoured that a Pureblood would want to have sex with them, so the crime of rape against a Muggleborn does not exist."

"You lot disgust me," Harry said, "In the United States, Muggle parents dress their toddlers to look like teenagers, with make-up and sexually prerogative clothing for beauty pageants, these children get raped, sometimes killed because of it and when it goes to court, the offenders say the clothing and makeup make them fair game. Granted, Muggles did not have many laws involving rape many years ago but they have them now – any form of sex without consent is classed as rape, no matter who the victim is."

"Tell me, how is rape defined when a Muggleborn victim is a member of a Pureblood family, either by marriage, adoption or protection?" Harry continued.

"It would be treated as if a Pureblood was assaulted," Umbridge said, "May I ask a question – why are you doing this?"

"Lord Potter, you don't have to answer that question." Madam Bones said.

"It's alright Madam Bones," Harry said, "I'll answer the question. The answer is simple Madam Umbridge – I don't like bullies. I spent many years being bullied by my Muggle relatives because I was a wizard and it kept on until I was removed from there before my second year and it all went on without punishment. My so called Uncle kept dishing out the money so no-one would do anything. When I started at Hogwarts, I didn't expect to see bullying of people because they have no wizarding parents to go unpunished. I met Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkin's before my first year and he made it clear to me that he felt that Muggleborns have no place in our world. Although I never agreed with it, it was his opinion which he was legally entitled to. What my main problem was that Muggleborns were frequently bullied without punishment, yet anyone who tried to retaliate, especially against Draco would be punished."

"I see," Umbridge said, "Also, why support Miss. Granger in this case? As I understand, you're in an arranged marriage with the oldest Greengrass girl, arranged by your respective grandparents."

"Yes, Daphne is a lovely girl," Harry said, "But Hermione Granger is my best friend, my sister in words if not in blood or the law. Tell me Delores, if your best friend was a Muggleborn and was constantly threatened, what would you do?"

"I would try to adopt her into my family in some way." Umbridge said.

"Exactly!" Harry said, "After Voldemort's revival, I felt Hermione's life would be in danger. With his spies in Hogwarts, he would know who supported me and to which level. So, I used a little known law which allows Lords-of-House-In-Waiting to adopt someone into their house to adopt Hermione into the House of Potter, as my sister. I persuaded the head of the records office to help keep it a secret.

"So, under Pureblood law, I can demand the use of Veritserum on Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Ron Weasley."

There were many gasps at the mention of Ron's name. A lot of people thought he was a key member of Harry's inner circle, which in truth, he was not.

"The request is granted." Madam Bones said.

(I am not writing the full details of the crime committed.)

Draco was brought forward first. He was given the truth serum and was questioned. He told the court that after he witnessed Hermione turn Ron down again, he went to the youngest male Weasley and suggested to him that they put that 'uppity Mudblood in her place' so the following day while Hermione was on patrol (she and Harry were Prefects), Malfoy put her under the Imperious curse and convinced her to follow him to an empty classroom where he, Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle had their way with her.

Ron was also given the truth serum and collaborated most of Malfoy's account. The only thing he could not confess to was the use of the Imperious curse as he had not witnessed it.

Umbridge then stood up. "I call Hermione Granger to the stand."

Hermione was sworn in and Umbridge began the questioning. All sorts of questions about Hermione's sex life were asked and the Undersecretary was disappointed by the answers. There was no dirt to dig up – until the attack, Hermione was a virgin. She said that it took her days to approach Harry to tell him what had happened, then a while longer to prevent him from going to kill them.

"The Ministry rests." Umbridge said.

Harry was unsure what else he could say to help the case, so he decided to rest and sat down.

"To those who find the defendants guilty, please raise your hands." Madam Bones said. She and a couple of others raised their hands. "And those who are in favour of clearing the defendants?" The rest of the room raised their hands.

"Cleared of all charges. Case dismissed." Madam Bones reluctantly said.

"I don't believe you lot," Harry shouted, "You had all the evidence in front of you, those idiots confessed to everything and you're just letting them off to do it all over again. Well, let me tell you this – the Potters withdraw from magical Britain. I will be arranging for the Potter vaults to be emptied and we will be leaving England."

Malfoy stood up. "I move that the Potter vaults be confiscated due to Potter's outrageous accusations against my son!" he shouted.

"Since your son admitted his crime against the House of Potter," Madam Bones said, "there will be no confiscation ordered.

* * *

Harry was true to his word. The Daily Prophet reported a truthful story the following day – he had emptied his vaults, sold all Potter properties in England and left England with Daphne and Hermione. He decided to marry Daphne before they went so she was legally protected.

Most of the population rioted when they discovered the consequences of the Potters leaving England. It virtually ruined the economy. They found out Harry had controlling stakes in several companies and he called in several debts owed by many, especially those run by people who voted to clear Draco and Ron.

People called for a retrial or for Draco and Ron to be found guilty so it would entice the Potters back. Minister Fudge refused to allow it. Several families were declared bankrupt due to loans being returned to the Potters by Gringotts. Still Fudge refused to allow a change in verdict.

Then things changed when he went to Gringotts to find out his vaults were now empty and his manor confiscated. The goblins told him that his great-grandfather had been loaned a huge sum by the then Lord Potter. Fudge was now deep in it. All he had was that month's pocket money, I mean bribe, from Lucius Malfoy he kept in his office.


	65. Troublemakers 1

_AN: This is a story written by my daughter Annabeth during various hospital stays – she loves Fred and George and was in tears when Fred was killed in_ _Deathly Hallows_ _. It was that bad, she swore never to read that book again (and to this day she never has). So with the encouragement of both myself and her late mother, she decided to write a complete AU where neither Weasley twin dies. It's also AU to the point where Voldemort was killed at a different time. Pairings in this chapter are: Harry/Luna_

 **Troublemakers**

 **Chapter 1 – Baby Sophie**

"HARRY!" Luna Potter called up the stairs. Harry came down from upstairs and kissed Luna as he walked into the kitchen at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he picked up baby Sophie from her high-chair. The six-month old was the image of Luna but she had Harry's emerald green eyes and his messy black hair.

"Angelina just fire-called. She needs you for training P.D.Q," Luna replied.

"Can we get your dad to babysit?" Harry asked.

"He's busy hunting for Nargles."

"What about the Weasleys?"

"Bill is still on honeymoon with Fleur; Charlie is with the dragons; Percy is busy as Minister while Ron is working abroad for the Aurors. Molly and Arthur are too busy"

"What about Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She's too busy at the Holyhead Harpies. Looks like we'll have to ask Fred and George."

Harry groaned. They only asked Fred and George to babysit as a last resort. As the only new generation child in the extended family, Fred and George had been trying to get babysitting jobs so they could get her alone so they could corrupt her at an early age. But thanks to Luna overhearing their plans, their grand idea had been busted.

"Just tell them not to bring any pranks near her."

Luna made a firecall to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes to arrange for the twins to babysit. "NO playing pranks or else," she warned. Fred and George came through the fire and took Sophie out of Harry's arms.

"And how is our favourite niece this morning?" George asked.

"She's your only niece Forge," said Harry.

"We shouldn't be longer than two or three hours." Luna told the twins.

"That's alright – we love to spend time with dear little Sophie," Fred said.

"A quick word. NO taking Sophie to WWW unless you really have to," Harry warned.

"Have we ever let you down?" the twins asked in their mock hurt tones.

"FREQUENTLY!" both Harry and Luna shouted.

Harry and Luna both kissed Sophie on the head then apparated to their respective work places.

An hour later, the twins had finally been able to calm Sophie down. As soon as her parents left, she started crying. They tried feeding her, changing her nappy and then doing all sorts to calm her down. But they stopped short of playing pranks. But now she was happy, things were getting boring.

Suddenly, the fire came to life and Lee Jordan's face appeared.

"Can you come to the store please? We're packed and there's only me and Katie," he said and then vanished. Fred grabbed Sophie, and the three apparated to the store. George conjured a crib and Fred put the baby down in it then the two went out to the store.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Fred and George came back to check on Sophie, who was very quiet.

"Gred, I have the perfect idea for a prank, and the best thing is that Harry and Luna won't know a thing about it!" George said.

"I'm all ears, Forge," Fred replied.

Ten minutes later, there were posters up around Diagon Alley with the text:

 **ONE TIME ONLY AT WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES!**

 **CUDDLE HARRY POTTER'S BABY DAUGHTER!**

 **ONLY 10 KNUTS EACH. ALL MONEY GOES TO FUTURE PRANK RESEARCH!**

There were huge lines outside WWW. Sophie had been placed on a table with a cushioning charm on it with a few toys and after the customer had paid up, they got to give her a cuddle. It seemed everyone wanted to cuddle the daughter of the Boy-Who-Destroyed-Voldemort. Some people were even rejoining the line in order to get a second cuddle.

An hour later, Fred and George had made a fortune, and there were still people waiting in line. Some people had been convinced to buy some wheezes. When it was known that Fred and George were Sophie's honorary uncles, it made them more popular and people were more inclined to buy their products.

Thirty minutes later, Harry and Luna had apparated to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch, and then decided to go into Diagon Alley to buy a few things for Sophie. Harry opened up the entrance and they walked in. People walked up to them.

"Afternoon, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. You sure have a very cute baby," one person said. He had multi-colour hair. Both Harry and Luna looked at it with a strange look.

"Thank you," Harry said, confused. Other people complimented Sophie to them. They also had multi-colour hair.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I just got to see your daughter, and I think she is the cutest thing I ever did see. A perfect mixture of both of you," a witch said. She too had multi-colour hair.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. "She should be at home with her babysitters."

"Didn't you know?" The witch pointed to one of the signs. She then led them to the line outside WWW. Harry and Luna cut the line. They got to the counter and saw a young witch go up and cuddle Sophie – before their eyes as Sophie got cuddled, the witches' hair changed colour. Without realising it, the witch walked away.

"Two of you. It'll be twenty knuts. George will show you the way," Fred said without looking at who was there.

"I don't pay my prankster partners in order to cuddle my own daughter," Harry said. Fred looked up and felt very green.

"So," Luna said in her best impression of Molly Weasley," **GEORGE WEASLEY – GET OVER HERE!** " Harry turned to the line.

"Everyone out! This store is closed for the rest of the day," he said as he shooed everyone out and locked the door. George joined Fred at the counter and saw Harry and Luna. He looked as sick as Fred.

Harry cast a silencing charm around Sophie. He didn't want her to hear this. Luna turned herself into full Molly Weasley mode.

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? WE TOLD YOU NO PRANKS AND NOT TO BRING HER HERE UNLESS YOU HAD TOO!** " she shouted.

"We had no choice. Lee and Katie needed help," Fred protested.

" **HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN USE HER STATUS AS HARRY POTTER'S DAUGHTER TO MAKE MONEY? HOW COULD YOU USE HER TO PLAY PRANKS ON YOUR CUSTOMERS?**

" **IT'S REASONS LIKE THIS WE DO NOT ASK YOU TO BABYSIT! JUST WHEN WE THOUGHT YOU COULD NOT STOOP ANY LOWER. IF YOU TWO THINK YOU WILL EVER BE BABYSITTING IN THE FUTURE, YOU CAN BLOODY WELL THINK AGAIN! NEXT TIME WE ARE DESPERATE, WE'LL TAKE HER TO WORK OURSELVES! YOU TWO ARE IN SUCH BIG TROUBLE!** "

The twins thought they were safe after Luna's yelling but they were wrong. She got her wand out and hit both of them with the most painful hex she could come up with. Harry then turned them into gnomes and caged them.

"How should we get our revenge on these two, my love?" Harry asked. Luna whispered in his ear.

"Good idea." With a wave of his hand, all the signs around Diagon Alley changed. They now read:

 **PRACTICE YOUR GNOME THROWING!**

 **ENQUIRE AT HOGWARTS BETWEEN 3PM AND 5PM.**

 **TEN KNUTS PER THROW.**

 **ALL MONEY WILL BE DONATED TO ST MUNGO'S.**

 **FIFTY GALLEON PRIZE TO THE BEST THROWER.**

There was a huge line at Hogwarts (which Professor McGonagall had allowed them to use for the afternoon during the holidays for this purpose) waiting to attend this event hosted by Harry Potter. For once, Harry didn't mind using his fame to help get revenge on his treasonous partners.

The gnome Fred and George were let out of the cage and frozen. As people paid up, they got to pick up Fred and George one by one and throw them the best way they could into the Great Lake. After each throw, Harry used the summoning charm to bring them back. Colin Creevey paid up and threw the two – then the giant squid caught them and threw them in the air before catching them and throwing them out some more.

At 5 p.m., it was announced that Colin had won the prize. Harry turned the twins back to normal.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Fred said.

"And what lesson is that?" she asked.

"Not to cross our business partner and his wife," George said.

"And not to use our niece in our pranks," Fred continued.

"And that trying to corrupt her to our way of thinking is an idea which will never work," they both said.

"A lesson that will serve you well to remember, otherwise we'll be arranging an event like this for next weekend," Harry said.

"George, I believe we've been outdone here," Fred said.

True to their word, Fred and George behaved themselves around Sophie and were trusted to babysit again a few months later, and they remained at 12 Grimmauld Place, only taking her to the store if they had to. For her first Christmas, they did give her a small box of WWW pranks with the understanding they were not to be used until she attended Hogwarts. In time, Fred and George did become her favourite uncles.


	66. Marriage Contract Debate

_A one-shot done on request which has Dumbledore and Molly Weasley bashing_

"Alright, what is this all about?" Amelia Bones asked. She was presiding over a hearing at the Wizengamont. On one side was Molly and Arthur Weasley along with Albus Dumbledore and they had also brought Ginny Weasley along. On the other side, was Daphne Greengrass and her father. In the middle was Harry Potter.

Percy Weasley stepped up. "Lord Greengrass of House Greengrass is contesting a marriage contract between Harry James Potter and Ginvera Molly Weasley, citing that Mr. Potter was previously contracted to his daughter before the death of James Potter." He said.

Lord Greengrass stepped forward.

"To present my side of this story, I request the use of a Pensive." He requested.

"Request granted." Madam Bones said. A Pensive was brought from the Department of Mysteries, a representative of said department extracted a memory from Lord Greengrass. It was set to show the memory to the court.

"This is a meeting between myself and Lord James Potter on March 1st, 1981 in the Contracts Department of Gringotts." Lord Greengrass explained.

" _What can I do for you old friend?" James Potter asked, shaking Lord Greengrass' hand before the two sat down._

" _I want to arrange protection for Daphne in the future. As you know, my family employs a policy of strict neutrality in this war. But I don't want Daphne to end up in the wrong hands. I've already had Lucius Malfoy on my back about a marriage contract along with Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. I've lost count of the times I've refused them. I need your help James." Lord Greengrass said._

" _Matthew, you know the Potters have not issued marriage contracts for centuries. I know Harry and Daphne get on well together, but.." James began._

" _Assuming you and Lily die – Sirius gets custody of Harry as his godfather? What is to stop someone trying to go over his head and arrange something? Your signature is law. This way, both Harry and Daphne are protected. I will add an oath to the contract – if anything happens to you and Lily, I will help prevent harm coming to Harry. If anything happens to myself and Lyra, you will help Daphne."_

" _I'll sign and swear the oath on one condition – no money changes hands and if there is no sign of romantic involvement between the two by the time they are 21, they can choose to opt out of the contract." James said._

" _Deal." Lord Greengrass said. The next ten minutes were spent writing up the contract in all the complicated wizarding world legal mumbo jumbo to cover all loopholes, including interference by the Chief Warlock and the Minister of Magic. Rarely used family stamps were used on the parchment and everything was written in the correct colour ink, signatures of three netural witnesses._

"After James and Lily were killed, as per their wishes, following the incarceration of Sirius Black, I took Harry into my home. I was installed as his legal guardian and when he turned 11, I informed both him and my daughter of the contract. They entered into a relationship two years later. Two months ago, they started their wedding planning, intending for it to be done after they graduated from Hogwarts. Imagine the surprise my ward received when he received notice from Mrs Molly Weasley that he was contracted to Ginny Weasley, the ceremony to take place the day after he left Hogwarts with strict conditions added. These conditions included a payout of 75% of the total Potter worth to the Weasley family on the day of the wedding, they would choose where Harry and Ginny lived, how many children they were to have, rights to name said children and it would allow them the right to take the Potter seats in the Wizengamot. Harry showed me the contract and it was signed by both Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, dated August 1982." Lord Greengrass continued, "Now, where did Professor Dumbledore get the authority to sign such a contract?"

"I'm waiting Professor." Amelia Bones said. Dumbledore stood up.

"After James and Lily Potter were killed, there were Death Eaters who would have relished the chance to get control of Harry in some way. The Weasleys are friends of mine and signed the contract, desperate to regain some of their family honour plus the money such a contract would have brought in." Dumbledore answered.

"Why did you not check to see if there were any existing contracts?" Madam Bones asked.

"I knew the Potters were against contracts so I assumed there weren't any." Dumbledore said.

"Witches and wizards," Lord Greengrass said, "Assuming you take Professor Dumbledore at his word that he didn't know there were any contracts and that he had Harry's best interests at heart, bear in mind this – why was Harry not told until now and why wasn't I – Harry's legal guardian not informed or consulted about this? My ward has been in a relationship with my daughter for four years and now I find the plans of the Professor and the Weasley family about to wreck it. I ask that you declare the contract signed by Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley illegal."

"Mr. Potter – what do you think of Miss. Weasley?" Madam Bones asked.

"She's a friend – nothing more. Yes, she, like many others have had a crush on me, the Boy-Who-Lived. But as I understand, she is over that now. As for Daphne, I love her. We both knew we could opt out of this but we won't. She sees Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry said.

"Both sides have presented their case. To those who agree that the Dumbledore signed contract is illegal and has no legal standing?" Madam Bones asked. Nearly everyone raised their hands.

"So be it," Madam Bones said, "Albus Dumbledore, your contract is declared illegal and unenforceable. For this action, you are fined 40,000 galleons and I strongly suggest you resign one of your positions, too much work is clouding your judgement."

Mrs Weasley was about to protest before her husband silenced her. Harry went over to Madam Bones and whispered in her ear.

"Arthur Weasley," Madam Bones said, "at the request of Mr. Potter, no criminal charges will be filed against you as you were duped by Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stepped in. "Madam Bones, I move that the contract between House Potter and House Greengrass be declared null and void due to the fact no money changed hands."

"Request denied. There is nothing in the law which says money HAS to change hands." Madam Bones said, "everything was done legally. But if you keep on, you will spent time in Azkaban."

"What about the money?" Molly Weasley protested after being unsilenced by Dumbledore, "the contract states that if the contract is cancelled, then we get all the money in the Potter vaults."

"Since the contract was illegal to start with, the money will come out of Albus Dumbledore's account." Madam Bones said, "I am also ordering a review into contracts that bare the Headmaster's signature."

* * *

Dumbledore returned to his office to find it stripped bare. Everything he owned had been removed. He already knew his family fortune was gone. Even Fawkes had gained the courage to break the bond and scarpered. He then recieved letters saying he was being sacked as Headmaster and then worse of all, saying his chocolate frog card was being withdrawn and all unsold cards destroyed.

* * *

Molly Weasley took one of Ron's cards of Dumbledore and enlarged it. She emptied the shed of Arthur's 'muggle rubbish' and put the card on the wall. Twice a day she would worship it. Everyone came to the conclusion she had lost the plot.


	67. Snape Abuses his Powers Again

_**I can't say I've seen anything which sees Harry expelled over the flying car in Chamber of Secrets. I once had an alert about a Ron getting expelled story but it got deleted before I could read it. If anyone knows any different, please let me know.  
**_

 **A FIC I'VE NEVER SEEN DONE BEFORE**

"You were seen by no less than SEVEN Muggles. Do you realise how serious this is? You risked the exposure of our world." Severus Snape said to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in his office. After being unable to get onto Platform 9 ¾'s, they had used Arthur Weasley's flying car to get to school.

"If you had done this last year, I would not have been able to do this, but over the summer, the school governors have decided that Heads of House should have extra powers. Weasley – six months detention in the Forbidden Forest. Sadly, as term had not started, I cannot deduct points. As for you Potter, you are expelled from this school." Snape said, with delight in his voice.

"Professor, you can't!" Ron said as Snape began to write the expulsion notice.

"And why is that? Potter is obviously the brains behind the two of you.." Snape began.

"It was my idea to take the car. Harry wanted to wait but I forced him." Ron protested.

Snape looked at the two of them. Then Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the office.

"Ah Headmaster, I have just signed the notice of expulsion for Mr. Potter and have sentenced Mr. Weasley to detention for six months." Snape told him.

"Professors," Ron said, "It was my fault – it was my idea and I forced him."

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "There is nothing I can do. Professor Snape was well within his rights to expel Mr. Potter. His notice for underage magic works against him."

"That was a house-elf called Dobby!" Harry shouted.

"That is a lie," Snape said, "Potter shouldn't know a thing about house-elves."

"Then why did one appear in my bedroom, introduce himself as Dobby the House-elf and warn me to stay away from Hogwarts?" Harry asked before explaining everything, "and why should I not know about house-elves?" That question was ignored, "Are you one of these people who think I should only know what I should be allowed to know?"

"Why did you not send a message to the Ministry clearing things up?" McGonagall asked.

"When your owl is locked in her cage and your bedroom window barred, you try sending messages." Harry said telling how Hedwig was locked up since school finished and Dobby caused Harry to be locked in his bedroom.

"It's true," Ron said, "My brothers and I had to pull bars from his window to get him out." He explained everything.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "This changes things. Mr. Potter can appeal the expulsion if he chooses too and a hearing will be held before myself and the other heads of house where we will look at all the evidence and make a decision."

"I appeal the expulsion on the grounds that Professor Snape has been bias against me ever since I began here and has been looking for an excuse to have me expelled." Harry said.

* * *

The appeal was held the following morning in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was there along with Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick. Snape, as the teacher issuing the expulsion notice was not there.

Ron was there and had explained everything and swore an unbreakable vow that it was true. He said it was his fault, he forced Harry to go with him and stopped him sending Hedwig as it would have drawn too much attention.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "You claimed that Severus Snape shows bias against you – what do you mean?"

"He deducts points from me in Potions every chance he gets, he lets Draco Malfoy sabotage my potions. I even have it from a reliable source that he's said to certain people in Slytherin that I have no place here and if he has his way, I won't be here much longer. Also, remember I told you about the visit from the house elf known as Dobby – Professor Snape looked as if he knew the name." Harry said.

The staff conferred. Within minutes, a decision was made.

"Mr. Potter – your appeal against the expulsion is successful. There will be no punishment due to Mr. Weasley's testimony that you were forced into the whole episode. The fact that the barrier was sealed will be investigated. It is possible that this house elf you mentioned could have sealed the barrier to prevent you from coming here." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professors." Harry said.

"Mr. Weasley – while you believe you were acting in the best interests of yourself and Mr. Potter, we cannot ignore the fact that the flying car was seen by Muggles and even though the car was enchanted by your father, you did break the underage magic laws by flying it. However, in light of your admission of guilt and your honourable actions in saving your friend from punishment for something he didn't do, you will not be suspended or expelled. Your six month detention sentence is reduced to three separate detentions, to be arranged as soon as possible. No points will be deducted as term had not yet began."

* * *

Dumbledore decided to investigate Harry's claims over Snape. He made himself invisible and supervised the first Potions lesson of the year Harry had with him. What he saw disgusted him. Dumbledore witnessed Snape taint three Gryffindor's potions, vanish two of them and encouraged Draco Malfoy to throw stuff into Harry's cauldron. He also heard Snape be rude about Harry every two minutes. Dumbledore noticed that two Slytherins were trying to work and not be part of Snape's activities.

He observed other lessons that day and saw Snape behaving just as badly. Potions were sabotaged and Slytherins went unpunished. The Headmaster summoned him to his office after lessons that day.

"I am disgusted by your behaviour Severus," Dumbledore said, "Minvera was right when she said it was wrong for me to sack Horace Slughorn and replace him with you. I've let you get away with too much and it ends today. Your employment here is terminated."

* * *

The news of Snape's sacking was all over the school within minutes and lots of students were celebrating. Fred and George somehow got hold of butterbeer and Honeydukes sweets (with help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs) and were distributing them among Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.


	68. A Teacher with Common Sense

_This is something I came up with in response to reading fics in which educational staff ignore what happens to Harry just because of what Vernon says. As a former relief teacher myself and with my ex-wife as a regular teacher along with a Head of House before her death, I find it strange. It is illegal to ignore signs of abuse just on the say so of someone. In my own short career, I have helped two abused children. This is intended to show a teacher with common sense. I have a challenge for you - in canon, it states in the Hogwarts letter that they expect a reply by July 31st. What if Hagrid was unable to give the letter to Harry until AFTER that date? A future story depends on ideas._

 **A TEACHER WITH COMMON SENSE**

A Pre-Hogwarts Story

At the local primary school, Harry Potter's class was having physical education. Because of the wet weather, it was being held in the hall where assembly was normally held.

Eight year old Harry Potter was climbing the wall bars, which had been moved from the wall so both sides could be climbed. There were safety mats to catch people if they fell.

The teacher was watching someone trying to climb the ropes.

"TAKE THAT FREAK!" a voice shouted. The teacher turned and saw Dudley Dursley push Harry from the bars and with a crack, he landed on the floor. The teacher saw that the mat had been moved away.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" the teacher shouted to Dudley who refused to move (and was laughing).

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" another voice shouted. Everyone (who could) turned and saw the new Headmaster with the Deputy Headmistress. The students snapped to attention (except for Dudley). The headmaster went over to check on Harry, who was unconscious.

"Athena," he said to the Deputy, "please go and call an ambulance." He then pointed to Dudley and his friends. "Do you know who these three are?" The Deputy nodded. "After you call the ambulance, call their parents and have them come here at once."

"Get here right now." he said. Dudley decided to do what he said. The headmaster pointed at all three of them. "Stand in that corner now!"

"Don't worry," Dudley said, "When Dad hears about this, he'll have him sacked." He was lucky not to have been heard. The three stood in the corner. The Headmaster checked on Harry. He then turned to the class.

"Why don't you go to your classroom or the library for now." he said. The class left.

* * *

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later. The teacher got in with Harry and it drove away. Dudley and his friends were marched away by the Headmaster and another teacher to his office. Not long after that, Vernon and Petunia Dursley arrived with Mr and Mrs Pollkiss and the parents of Dudley's other friend Gordon.

"This afternoon, your sons were caught seriously harming one Harry Potter." the Headmaster said.

"That is a lie," Vernon said, "the boy tells lies all the time to try and get our Dudley and his friends in trouble."

"Are you calling me a liar sir?" the Headmaster asked, shocked at the implication.

"No, you are only telling us what he told you, which we know you are duty bound to do," Vernon said, "But you must know he lies and cheats all the time."

"I don't think so Mr. Dursley," the Headmaster said, "Mrs Raynar witnessed your son pushing Harry off the wall bars during PE and Piers and Gordon were seen moving the safety mat beforehand. Then, myself and Athena Williams witnessed them kicking Harry in the head."

"How dare you!" Vernon shouted, "Get me the headmaster and I'll have you sacked for spreading lies about my son!"

"Mr. Dursley!" the Headmaster said, "I AM the headmaster and how dare you call me a liar. ATHENA!" Vernon obviously hadn't read any letters regarding a new headmaster.

The Deputy stepped in.

"Am I right in thinking all records on pupils are now stored on computer?" he asked. She told him they were. He turned to his keyboard and typed in a name.

"This is interesting Mr. Dursley," the Headmaster said, "Several teachers have made claims of abuse against young Harry and soon after, they mysteriously lost their jobs. This is concerning. According to this, his parents died when he was fifteen months old and he's lived with you ever since?"

"He has sir." Vernon said, trying to act respectable.

"Interesting record he has here. First test, top of the class, then he misses two weeks due to illness. Chicken pox. Not nice. But what's this? Next test, a lower mark but still top of the class. He misses another week. Illness. Third test, even lower mark and no longer top of the class. He misses another two weeks of school. Chicken pox again? I don't know how that one got missed, especially since you can only get it once. Fourth test, even lower marks. Doesn't miss any school. Now, let's compare them with your son's." the Headmaster said.

He typed in Dudley's name and put his records next to Harry's.

"This is very interesting Mr. Dursley. You would have thought that with Harry off with chicken pox, Dudley would be off too, because, living together, it would be best to have it dealt with there and then. Oh, what's this, Harry missed school after tests in which he did a lot better than your son. I wonder why, I wonder why. It seems here that Dudley did better in the fourth test. This is what I think - you didn't like Harry doing better than your son so you force him to dumb down. Let's see here. People have reported Dudley for bullying people, especially Harry but they were all dismissed. Witnesses were said to have been in fear. Most of these reports say they were bullied for talking to Harry which Dudley was quoted to say 'he is a freak and he doesn't deserve friends'. One report says Dudley pushed a boy down the stairs after he asked Harry where a particular classroom was. Because the boy refused to back up the story, nothing came of it. So, your son seems to believe that Harry doesn't deserve friends and he uses violence to enforce that. I must tell you right now Mr. Dursley that I do not tolerate behaviour like that in my school."

Before anyone could say anything, the phone rang. The Headmaster picked it up. He spent a few minutes on the phone before putting it down.

"Well, it appears that Harry has two broken legs and increased swelling around the brain, from blunt force trauma. He is now in a coma. Certain marks have been found on him, which could only have been caused with a studded belt. You should be aware that Social Services and the Police are being informed and I will inform them of my findings." he pressed buttons on his keyboard and then took a disc out and put it in his coat. "Just in case. Now, what to do with you three?"

"Sir," Vernon said, "you can't let something like this ruin Dudley's future. If the boy is better than him, it damages his self-esteem."

"What sort of example are you trying to set your son? That you can use violence against anyone you want for no reason at all without consequences? I will not allow this sort of thing to happen in my school. If it was just an isolated incident, you would have been suspended but because there seems to be a pattern, you three are hereby expelled from this school. As for his marks, if he studied instead of bullying, then he might get good marks." the Headmaster said.

* * *

Social Services and the Police were indeed involved. After checking all the evidence and listening to statements, they took the Dursleys to court to remove Harry from their care, especially after hearing Vernon remark to the hospital that they were to disconnect Harry from the machines and they didn't consent to any surgery. Dudley was also removed from their 'care' and sent to a children's home where he would receive counselling to deal with his violent tendencies. Vernon was sent to prison.

It was discovered that some teachers conspired with Vernon to keep the abuse under wraps and they were promptly fired. The teachers who were fired after making complaints regarding Harry sued Vernon and were given healthy pay-outs. They were also given their jobs back.

* * *

But what about his Hogwarts letter? After a lack of replies to the letters, McGonagall traced Harry to a special children's hospital where he was recovering after waking from the coma just over a year before. She noticed a lack of the infamous scar.

Upon checking and discussing things, it was decided to hold Harry back a year to give him extra time to recover. Therefore, he attended Hogwarts as a first year, along with Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevy.

Dumbledore never stored the stone in the forbidden third floor corridor.

 _How could this continue?_


	69. Instead of the Seven Potters

**DEATHLY HALLOWS REPLACEMENT**

"So, let me get this straight," Harry Potter asked the gathered crowd in the living room of 4 Privet Drive, "Six of you will take Polyjuice Potion to become me, then you will use brooms or Threstrals to lure the Death Eaters off the scent while Hagrid takes me to a safe house?"

"That's right Potter." Mad-Eye Moody said.

"The way you're talking, you're expecting a Death Eater attack." Harry said.

"Remember what you were taught Potter – CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody said, "Of course we're expecting a Death Eater attack – now Snape has shown his true colours, there's no telling what he's told Voldemort."

"Well, that is the most stupid idea I've ever heard," Harry said, "Even Dudley could come up with something better. Also, if you're expecting the Death Eaters, then they will be watching the house and will have seen all of you idiots arrive! And what about the Muggles who might see someone flying brooms or invisible animals?"

"Well Potter," Moody said, "If you have a better idea, we're all ears."

"I put my invisibility cloak on," Harry said, "I leave on foot. I will then use a public telephone to call a Muggle taxi to take me to Grimmwald Place. There, I will use the floo to go to the Burrow or somewhere else. In the meantime, one person will take the Polyjuice potion, become me and leave the house via the rear with an escort. When the two are in a secure area, free from the stare of Muggles, they can apperate away."

"What about the others?" Ron asked.

"Disillusion yourselves and one person leaves every five minutes."

"That's too complicated." Hermione said.

"Well, I won't go along with your lousy Seven Potter's plan," Harry said, "That's an invitation for disaster. Someone is likely to be killed, or worse, expelled, namely me!" It was a subtle attempt at a code phrase that only Ron and Hermione would know.

"That's Harry alright." Hermione said.

"We're wasting time!" Moody said, "Potter, your plan makes more sense. The Death Eaters won't expect you to use Muggle transportation." Moody put a featherweight charm on Harry's trunk. He also put a disillusionment charm on Hedwig so she wouldn't be recognised. Harry then released her, knowing she would find him.

Moody then passed a broom to each person before disillusioning them. Hagrid went and drove the motorcycle away. He also told the Threstrals to return to Hogwarts and the animals flew away. Finally, Ron took the Polyjuice potion to become Harry. He and Hermione left the house – Harry followed behind them. After a few minutes, people started to leave.


	70. Potter Outsmarts the Ministry

_My Annabelle wrote this one during a stay in hospital over Christmas._

 **HARRY OUTSMARTS THE MINISTRY**

Harry Potter stepped out of Gringotts having concluded his meeting. He started looking around expecting trouble. He was expecting it after helping a pregnant Hermione Granger flee the country after being raped by Ron Weasley and arranging an abortion.

He had thought things would change after Voldemort was defeated but sadly, Death Eaters pleaded Imperious again and were believed. Lucius Malfoy made it to Minister so Harry knew things were not going to end well.

As he stepped into Diagon Alley, a series of stunning spells hit him and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Harry woke up in Courtroom Ten shackled to a chair. He could see the entire Wizengamont in their seats except for the Potter and Black seats.

The first thing he heard was Ron Weasley calling to be allowed to sit on the Potter seat and Ginny wanting to sit on the Black seat.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow that at this time," Lucius Malfoy said in a patronising tone, "Lord Potter has the right to be addressed according to his station until the conclusion of his trial."

"A conclusion that you no doubt have already decided _Minister_ ," Harry said, "If you insist on holding this farcical trial just because I defeated Voldemort, get your Minion to pass out the scripts so we can get this done and over with."

"The Dark Lord?" Malfoy asked, "this hearing is not about the Dark Lord, we are thankful to you for having rid us of that half-blood pretender. We were here on another matter – the charges are theft of Pureblood property and the murder of a Pureblood offspring. How do you plead?"

"Well, as for the theft charges, you need to be more specific, as for murder of Pureblood offspring, not guilty as I only killed Voldemort and his mother was nothing more than a Squib. In the final battle, I only intended to maim or seriously injure, but never kill." Harry said, quoting Dobby the house elf.

"Very well," Malfoy said, "You are charged with stealing Hermione Granger, a mudblood, property of Ronald Bilius Weasley and the murder of her unborn child, offspring of Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"I plead not guilty on the grounds that Miss Granger was not Weasley's property to start with as they were not married and as for the charges of murder, I helped her arrange a termination within the legal time limit in another country on the grounds that said pregnancy was the result of Weasley forcing Miss Granger into sexual intercourse without her consent. In my book, that is rape." Harry said.

Umbridge started coughing.

"Can I offer you a cough drop Dolores?" Harry asked.

"No thank you," she said, "sure you must have read the laws, rape against Mudbloods cannot happen as they are nothing but vermin," Umbridge said, "Lord Potter has freely admitted his crimes and must be found guilty."

"As the termination was carried out in a country where it is perfectly legal, I refuse to accept the verdict," Harry said

"It's not the location that matters Lord Potter," Malfoy said, "it's the fact it was done involving the offspring of a British Pureblood. We may not be able to get the Mudblood Granger for this, but we can get you for it. I hearby find Lord Harry James Potter guilty of all crimes and sentence him to the Dementors Kiss. His property will be seized and 50% of it will be given to House Weasley in compensation. If Hermione Granger re-enters England for any reason, she too will be kissed by the Dementors."

"One question – how did you know she was carrying Weasley's offspring and that it was terminated?"

"You don't need to know!" Umbridge shouted.

"We'll tell him," Malfoy said, "As soon as the offspring was conceived, a record was made in the Magical Registry indicating Miss Granger was carrying Ronald Weasley's offspring and the same record later indicated that the pregnancy was terminated."

As the Dementors swarmed over Harry, he started laughing.

"Good luck on getting anything!" was the last thing he said as the Dementors sucked out his soul. A Healer walked over to Harry and checked on him. Harry was soon pronounced dead.

"Are you sure Potter didn't leave a will?" Malfoy asked Ron.

"Very sure." Ron said.

The next day, letters were received by people inviting them to a will reading. Minister Malfoy and minions went into Gringotts for the reading. Malfoy was keen on getting this done with so he could have the Potter and Black vaults seized. In addition to Malfoy and minions, the Weasleys, Luna Lovegood, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour were also there, the latter two being under goblin protection.

A goblin walked in front of them. "This is the will reading of one Harry James Potter, dated May 8th, 2000."

There were shouts of disbelief. Malfoy was looking like he was set to curse Ron, even though Ron had no way of knowing since the date was the day Harry was arrested.

"The bequests are as follows. Lord Potter leaves 20,000 galleons to Fred and George Weasley along with his shares in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

"Hermione Granger is given 50,000 galleons and a Potter family home in the country of her choice.

"Arthur Weasley is left 4 Privet Drive with all it's Muggle items for him to examine to his hearts content.

"Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour are left 10,000 galleon each.

"Molly, Ronald and Ginvera Weasley are left 20 knuts in total, to get it, they must fight each other for it because money is all they care about.

"Luna Lovegood is granted sanctuary in one of my safe houses anywhere in the world.

"All debts owned to House Potter are being called in. That means Minister, you're broke.

"Finally, the rest of my estate will be held in trust for my daughter Kumi Lily Potter, administered by her mother Masumi Potter."

You could have heard a pin drop. Fred and George were trying not to laugh. Of course they knew Harry had married a Japanese woman on a trip to Japan just after he turned 17 before Voldemort began his reign of terror.

"I contest this will on the grounds that Potter broke the law." Malfoy demanded.

"As it happens Minister," the goblin said, "this will is perfectly legal. It was executed the moment you had Mr Potter kissed. By Ministry law, to seize the contents of a vault, whose holder was sentenced to the Dementors Kiss, you have to attend the bank within twelve hours. It is now thirteen hours."

* * *

Two days later, Fred, George and Luna arrived at a house in Japan. Dobby the house elf welcomed them in and led them to a room. Sitting at a table was Harry Potter.

"Well pranked." Fred said.

"How did you do it?" George asked.

"The goblins here made a magical construct of my body and with a combination of magic and Muggle technology made it possible for me to animate it from here. The connection was cut just as the Dementors applied the kiss." Harry said, "I'm not related to the Marauders for nothing you see. Them and the best witch of her generation. Right about now, everyone is going to receive a surprise."

* * *

In Diagon Alley, the body of 'Harry' was on display with the following sign on it: "Harry Potter – this person murdered a Pureblood offspring." Suddenly, in front of everyone, the body disintegrated. A newspaper appeared – it was in Japanese but there was a translation on. People noticed it was yesterday's paper and there was a moving picture of Harry on it. The translation said that Harry had been awarded sanctuary in Japan and was being made a Japanese citizen because he had a Japanese wife who had given birth to his child. An additional note said that the Japanese would take any incursions into their territory to retrieve Harry as an act of war since they concluded he committed no crimes.

Minister Malfoy was bankrupt following the calling in of debts but he soon made some money in bribes.


	71. Brother and Sister V1

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

It was early morning in Diagon Alley. Shopkeepers were opening up their stores. Xenophilius Lovegood walked into Gringotts bank and went over to a teller.

"What can I do for you?" the goblin asked.

"I want to make out my will." Mr. Lovegood said.

"Very well." The goblin said.

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The night before, he had saved his friend Hermione Granger from being killed by a troll, no thanks to Ron Weasley. He was more stunned because afterwoulds, Hermione crept into the boys dorm, went to Harry's bed and thanked him. She also declared feelings for him, which were surprising, because he hadn't had anyone express feelings like it before. She promised to help him.

Noises from the owls indicated it was time to receive the mail. A brown eagle flew in and dropped a letter in front of Harry. He picked it up and looked at it. The letter bore the official seal of Gringotts. He opened it and duplicated the letter before reading it (Hermione hiding the real one).

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I regret that we were unable to meet when you visited our bank on July 31_ _st_ _, I was told that Rubeus Hagrid rushed you away before anything could be told to you that you had to be told._

 _Further attempts at communication with you seem to have been rebuffed – we suspect someone has been intercepting your mail, hence this message being sent by one of our eagles._

 _We would have waited until holiday time before approaching you directly, but circumstances have forced us to meet sooner. Amelia Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a trusted friend of us goblins will be arriving at Hogwarts today to collect you._

 _With kind regards._

 _Lord Ragnock._

Dumbledore stepped in. "I'm afraid you can't attend any meetings with the goblins Harry." He said.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"I will not allow you to." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, yes he will be going." A female voice said. Everyone looked and saw a woman walking over with two people in uniform.

"Amelia Bones at your service Mr. Potter. This is Auror Shaklebolt and Trainee Auror Tonks." The quartet shook hands. "I've been asked to escort you to Gringotts for an official meeting."

"I won't allow him to go Amelia." Dumbledore said, "Acting in loco parentis, I forbid it!"

"Ah yes, I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. You have no grounds to prevent a legal meeting. Mr. Potter, please come with us. Your friend can come with us too. I've cleared it with Professor McGonagall."

Harry and Hermione got up and followed the adults out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Amelia Bones led the duo into Lord Ragnock's office.

"Welcome Mr. Potter – I've been awaiting your arrival. There are many things that need to be done today, including the reading of several wills."

"What are wills?" asked Harry.

"A will is a document written by someone to say how they want the things they own distributed after their deaths. We are here to read your parent's will along with that of your godfather."

"What is there for my parents to leave?" Harry asked, "The Dursleys told me that they were broke and died penniless while Hagrid told me that the contents of the vault Griphook took me too was all they left me."

"That is cause for concern Harry." Madam Bones said, "The Potters are our oldest family and have at least three vaults. What you were taken to was your trust fund account. Lord Ragnock, please read out the wills."

"Very well Madam Bones," Ragnock said. It was obvious that the two were friends.

 _This is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter._

 _First things first, in the events of our deaths, our two children are not to be split up nor are they to go to Lily's Muggle sister Petunia Dursley and her husband. They hate magic of all description._

 _One million galleons are left to our friend Remus Lupin. He needs new clothing but refuses to allow us to buy him any – he won't accept charity. Inheritance can't be classed as charity._

 _One million galleons are left to Sirius Black._

 _The rest of our money and properties are to left to our two children, Harry and Luna._

 _In the event of our deaths, we would prefer the children to go to Amelia Bones, failing that, Sirius Black or the Abbott family. Charlie Abbott was one of Lily's close friends in the Muggle world before the two went to Hogwarts._

"What does that mean I have a sister?" Harry asked, "No-one's ever mentioned her before."

"We theorise that Dumbledore took her somewhere." Ragnock said, "I suspect she was left with a Xenophilius Lovegood but we'll get back to that later. I will now read out the will of Sirius Black."

 _I, Sirius Black am of sound mind as I write this will, on the twenty-third day of November in the year of our lord, 1980. Forgive all that, but my dear Mother told me that all wills should be dated in this fashion._

 _I don't have a lot, because my dear Mother cast me out of the family when I was sixteen but everything I do have is left to my godson Harry James Potter and his sister Luna Lily Potter._

"What happened to Mr. Black?" Hermione asked.

"He was sent to Azkaban Prison," Madam Bones said, "A month ago, he was apparently kissed by the Dementors while trying to escape. I've done some digging and found out he was imprisoned without a trial – he was accused of murdering thirteen Muggles and a wizard. I was working to get him a trial but then I got the news he was kissed."

"What does it mean kissed?" Harry asked.

"The Dementors, when applying their kiss, suck out a person's soul." Madam Bones said. Harry and Hermione cringed at the thought.

"We will now read the will of Xenophilius Lovegood."

 _I am of sound mind as I write this will. Before I get to the unpleasant nature of dispensing everything I own, there is something I need to get off my chest first._

 _My daughter Luna is not really my daughter. She is the daughter of James and Lily Potter. She was brought to my wife and I after their deaths by Dumbledore and we were put under a compulsion charm to take her. He told us not to tell her about where she came from when she was older. We managed to break off the compulsion charm and I suspect Dumbledore killed my wife to keep her silent. I can no longer stand by and live this lie._

 _I leave everything belonging to the House of Lovegood to Luna, to be held in trust until she turns 17. I also want the goblins to find her brother and reunite the two, although I have no idea where he is._

"I suspected as much." Amelia Bones said, "We placed Luna in a foster home until Mr. Lovegood's wishes were found out. You won't be returning to the Dursleys. Madam Pomfrey has owled me with disturbing facts which amount to ten years worth of abuse."

"Where will I go then? Vernon and Petunia hinted that they were so kind to take me in because no-one else would. Vernon's sister Marge kept telling them to send me to an orphanage." Harry said.

"Well, I want to take you in. I wanted to after your parents died but Dumbledore told me that you were being hidden away for your own good. I've already filed the paperwork so you and your sister will be living with me. My brother and sister-in-law were also murdered by You-Know-Who so my niece Susan – you might know her – lives with me."

"Thank you." Harry said.

* * *

The next stop was the Weasley home. Because she came from the area and was friends with the Weasley daughter Ginny, it was decided to place Luna with the Weasleys until permerment guardianship could be arranged.

Amelia Bones knocked on the door and was greeted by Molly Weasley. The group were shown into the kitchen where Ginny and Luna were.

"Luna, dear. This is Madam Bones." Molly said, "She needs to have a word with you."

Luna came over, her face was tear-smeared. Amelia slowly explained to her that her parents weren't really her parents and that Harry was her brother. Luna was aware of Harry's legend, but didn't hero worship him like Ginny Weasley did (who incidentally went bright red at the mere presence of the Boy-Who-Lived in her home). Then Harry and Luna were introduced to each other. The two shared a brief hug.

"Molly, would you mind looking after Luna during the day please?" Amelia asked, "I can pick her up after work and will be able to look after her at weekends."

"Sure, no problem." Molly said. The two settled on money to be paid to Molly for doing so.

Amelia returned Harry and Hermione to Hogwarts.

"Why did you bring me with you?" Hermione asked.

"I heard about the troll incident and thought you might like some time away from the school." Amelia said. It was obvious she knew more than she was saying. "Harry, I'm going to arrange with McGonagall to let you leave school at the weekends so you can come home with me and get to know myself and Luna. You will be able to come home to me with Susan for Christmas if you want to."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"No problem," Amelia said, "Don't let Dumbledore bully you into returning to the Dursleys – the law is on your side and they will be visited by Aurors tomorrow." Neither pre-teen noticed her put something in their pockets.

* * *

Harry and Hermione made a point to go to the teachers they would have been with that day to collect any homework. Professors McGonagall and Sprout told them they could catch up with the work in the next lesson.

As they went back to Gryffindor Tower, Dumbledore stopped them and asked them to join him in his office.

"It seems the two of you have discovered stuff that is best kept secret. Harry – I hope you made the most of your time with Madam Bones because you will be going back to the Dursleys at Christmas. You will not be seeing Madam Bones or Luna again. Miss. Granger, I'm afraid I'm going to have to wipe your memories of everything that happened today and yesterday."

Dumbledore raised his wand and began to cast a spell when his fireplace came to life and out stepped Amelia Bones plus two Aurors. The trio disarmed Dumbledore and forced him back into his chair.

"We heard everything Albus," Amelia said, "I placed some listening charms upon Harry and Hermione. Poppy Pomfrey owled us with her findings about Harry before you obliviated the memories and the Dursleys will be questioned tomorrow. You're already in trouble for circumventing the Potter's wills and kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" Dumbledore asked.

"Illegally splitting up a brother and sister then placing them with people that a will did not specify. The Lovegoods may have been good parents to Luna but the Dursleys weren't."

The door opened and McGonagall came in.

"Minevra – will you be up for taking over the school for a couple of days while we investigate actions on the part of Dumbledore?" Amelia asked.

"Alright," McGonagall said, unsure what was going on. She too had been obliviated after Madam Pomfrey's report was made to her and Dumbledore. The two Aurors took Dumbledore and forced him through the floo. Amelia Bones explained to McGonagall what had been going on. She looked shocked and upset.

Amelia turned to Harry, "I'm going to have to get a statement from you at the weekend about what happened in this office and with the Dursleys. With any luck, they'll get the book thrown at them. I'll see you then."

"Thank you." Harry said. Amelia then left. McGonagall dismissed Harry and Hermione.

"Harry – this changes nothing. I promised to be with you forever, and you can't get rid of me." Hermione said in the corridor. Harry didn't say anything, but he didn't need too. He didn't realise it then, but he had found his soul mate.


	72. Luna Lovegood-Granger

_Now, here's something that's NEVER been done before._

 **LUNA LOVEGOOD-GRANGER**

It was a typical July day for Professor Minvera McGonagall. It was that time of year where she met the Muggleborns who were hopefully going to start Hogwarts after the summer.

She was dressed in her Muggle best. She was about to visit one potential student named Hermione Jean Granger. McGonagall had argued with Professor Dumbledore about delivering Harry Potter's letter to him but that was all for show (she knew Potter was not with the evil Muggle relatives Dumbledore placed him with but that's another story).

She walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. A middle aged woman opened it.

"Mrs Granger?" McGonagall asked, "my name is Professor Minvera McGonagall and I am representing a prestige boarding school in Scotland and your daughter Hermione has been selected for it."

Mrs Granger looked at McGonagall before letting her in and showed her into the living room. In there was a bushy haired girl reading a book while in another chair was another girl with blonde hair, looking all dreamy.

"This is Hermione," Mrs Granger said, indicating the girl with the book (who put it down), "and this is my adopted daughter Luna."

McGonagall introduced herself to the girls and then explained to Hermione about Hogwarts. They noticed Luna react to the word Hogwarts and magic. It was noticed that during the conversation, McGonagall looked at Luna.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Sorry," McGonagall said, "young Luna here looks like one of my former students. A talented girl called Seline who kept experimenting with spells with tragic consequences."

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"The facts aren't well known, but it's speculated one of Seline's experiments backfired killing herself, her husband Xenophilius and their daughter, also called Luna along with their home."

At the mention of this, Luna burst into tears. Hermione pulled her over and started hugging her.

"Luna, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Luna was found wondering the streets four years ago," Mrs Granger explained, "social services placed her with us while they tried to find family. They failed so I was permitted to adopt her."

"They came," Luna said, "they didn't like things written in the Quibbler, they came, men in masks, they killed dad, just as they came into mum's room, they triggered a trap. Next thing I know, I'm not at home anymore." She started crying again and Hermione soothed her.

"I'm very sorry Luna," McGonagall said. She then turned back up to Mrs Granger. "In two days time, I'm going to be leading a trip for Muggleborns to the wizarding shopping area – Diagon Alley. A trip will include a trip to Gringotts, our bank. It might be worth having a test done on Luna, she might have an estate to inherit."

* * *

The trip came two days later. McGonagall led the Grangers to a teller at Gringotts. Professor Fitwick was helping with the other Muggleborn students.

"Mrs Amelia Granger would like her adopted daughter to undergo a heritage test," McGonagall explained, "I strongly theorise she is the daughter of the late Seline and Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Very well." The teller said. He led the four into another room and explained to the goblin in there what was happening. The new goblin took out a roll of parchment and instructed Luna to prick her finger and allow a drop of blood to fall on the parchment.

Luna's name appeared on the parchment followed by Seliene Ollivander and Xenophilis Lovegood. Many more names appeared.

"It appears Mrs Granger," the goblin said, "your adopted daughter is indeed Luna Lovegood." He gave orders for the Lovegood file to be brought in.

"It says here that your family estate comprises of 43,533 galleons and the ground your old family home stands on," the goblin said, "there is a separate trust fund to see you through Hogwarts."

"Is it possible for that money to put Hermione through Hogwarts too?" Luna asked.

"It is possible," the goblin told her.

"Luna!" Mrs Granger said, "you can't do that! That money is for your future!"

"I wouldn't fear Mrs Granger," the goblin told her, "there is a separate account in which Garrek Ollivander deposits money in for Miss Lovegood too. Apparently, there was a falling out between him and Seline after she married Mr Lovegood. But young Luna is still his heir and he is worth a lot of money. She can put her adoptive sister through Hogwarts. I don't know if you know, but Ollivander sells all the wands in England and has been for one hundred years." Mrs Granger gasped.

"I want to do this." Luna said.

"Oh, very well." Mrs Granger said.

It was suggested that Hermione go through a heritage test and it revealed that the Grangers were heirs to the Dagworth-Granger family, all Squibs since 1765 until Hermione. That meant she was no longer classed as a Muggleborn.

* * *

After the business at the bank was finished, the four went to Ollivanders. The old man took one look at Luna and went over and hugged her (to her surprise).

"My dear Luna," he said. He looked up at Mrs Granger. McGonagall explained what happened. "I'm thankful to you for taking Luna in, I can tell she's been happy with you and she will continue to be happy. All I ask from you is permission to visit on occasion."

"Yes you can." Mrs Granger said. Ollivander then went through his sales pitch for Hermione to receive her wand.

* * *

A year later.

On the Hogwarts Express, on the trip to Hogwarts to begin Hermione's second year at Hogwarts, she and Luna were sitting in a carriage when her best friend Harry came in.

"This is my sister Luna." Hermione said.

"Hello Harry Potter." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said, "I've heard all about you."

Ron Weasley barged in where he was not wanted (as usual).

"Hey – what's Loony doing here?" he demanded. He was not a friend, just a pest that was barely tolerated.

"Not that it's any of your business Ronald," Hermione said, "but that is my sister and I will not have you bullying her as you have me."

Ron ignored her and shoved Luna off the seat so he could sit next to Harry. He then kicked her out of the way. To both her and Harry, Ron had gone too far. Before Harry could do anything, Hermione had pulled him out of the seat, punched him in the privates, punched him in the face once – instant black eye, and again – his nose was broken and once more for good measure – several teeth fell out.

Harry took him and threw him out of the carriage. He and Hermione spent a few minutes soothing Luna.

Malfoy stepped in a few moments later.

"I see you put that Blood Traitor in his place," he said. He then noticed Luna, "who is this?"

"My sister Luna," Hermione said. Malfoy did a slight bow out of respect. The Dagworth-Grangers were older and more respected than the Malfoys. He left the room.

* * *

At the sorting.

While students were being sorted, Ginny Weasley stepped up to Luna.

"I hope you're not having any ideas about Harry Potter," Ginny said, "he's mine."

"I believe that is up to Harry." Luna said.

"LOVEGOOD-GRANGER, LUNA!" McGonagall shouted.

As Luna stepped towards the stool, there were many whispers. Everyone had believed Luna to have been killed with her parents.

She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was put on her head. Within a moment, it shouted out RAVENCLAW!

She joined Harry and Hermione on the Ravenclaw table. Ginny Weasley was sorted into Slytherin (at Luna's request).


	73. WHAT IF THE TROLL REALLY WAS IN THE DUNG

_Another piece of work from my daughter Annabelle. We've never seen what if the troll really was in the dungeon? We all know that the announcement of the troll in the dungeon was to keep the staff away from the third floor, even though Snape saw through it. To help with future fics, please suggest pairings to avoid..  
_

 **WHAT IF THE TROLL REALLY WAS IN THE DUNGEON**

Defence teacher Quirrill had charged into the Great Hall of Hogwarts saying there was a troll in the dungeons before promptly fainting.

"Prefects will escort their houses to the common rooms at once." Dumbledore said.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione Granger went to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall to find the Slytherin table almost empty.

"What's going on there?" Harry asked.

"I heard a rumour that the troll encountered the Slytherins on the way to their common room," Neville Longbottom said.

"Who cares what happened to them, slimy snakes." Ron Weasley said, poking his nose in where it was not wanted (as usual).

There were the sounds of very loud voices coming from the Entrance Hall and then the doors bust open. Several adults walked into the hall and in Harry's direction.

"Harry Potter," one man asked and Harry nodded, "We have reason to believe you assaulted several members of Slytherin House last night, resulting in several deaths. We are here to take you in." The man identified himself as an Auror.

"What?" Harry asked, "The only time I was near members of Slytherin was when we had the Halloween feast. It was announced a troll had come in and was in the dungeons and the Headmaster sent us to our common rooms."

Dumbledore and McGonagall came over. "Dawlish, I cannot allow you to take one of my students. He had committed no crimes."

"You know the stories Headmaster," Dawlish said, "he was brought up trained to hate Slytherins."

"The stories are untrue," Dumbledore said, "He was raised by a family formerly in Slytherin. Like I informed the Ministry last night, a troll attacked the members of Slytherin House while Mr. Potter was in the Gryffindor Common Room. If it will give you peace of mind, you may check his wand. Mr. Potter, please allow Auror Dawlish to check your wand for the last spell cast."

Harry reluctantly handed it over to Dawlish who checked it. The last spell cast was the levitation spell the previous afternoon. A blond haired man turned to a toad faced woman and berated her for telling him that Harry Potter had murdered members of Slytherin in cold blood.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You should know," McGonagall said, "On the way to their common room, Slytherin House encountered the troll. It killed half of them before it could be subdued. The others were either seriously hurt or managed to escape."

"Oh no." Hermione said. For once, Ron held his tongue.

As soon as McGonagall walked away, Ron opened his mouth.

"Serves them right, filthy snakes." he said.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, "Show some respect. A lot of parents lost their children last night. It doesn't matter what house they were in. Imagine what your parents would be like if you, the twins and Percy were killed by the troll."

"But Gryffindors are heroes," Ron said, "Slytherin is filled with dark witches and wizards so their deaths are alright, we should be celebrating."

"You're an idiot Ron," Harry said, "We should be morning those students, not celebrating. Draco and I may have been enemies but I would not wish him dead, assuming he was killed. Would you be celebrating if it were members of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"

"Yes," Ron said, "my parents say that Dumbledore is trying to make this school a Gryffindor only zone."

"I heard that Weasley." a voice said. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were standing there. Ron suddenly lost his appetite for breakfast (a first). "Assuming the school is not closed over this, detention for the rest of the school year but just in case, 1,000 points from Gryffindor."

Gryffindor did not have 1,000 points to lose, but it emptied the hourglass for Gryffindor House anyway.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, "I admire your mature attitude. Maybe you are more like your mother after all."

* * *

That evening's Daily Prophet had a full story about the incident. It revealed that Draco Malfoy was killed along with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle and nearly half the members of the house. The rest were either injured or managed to escape. The survivors of Slytherin held a memorial service that evening and some members of other houses, including Harry joined in.

Harry was taken out of the Gryffindor Common Room the following day by McGonagall who led him to her office. He wondered if the Ministry decided _he_ let the troll in to attack Slytherin House. But when they arrived, Lord Greengrass was waiting for him. He had been raising Harry since his parents died.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, "Did the troll harm Daphne?"

"No, it didn't," Lord Greengrass said, "she managed to escape. The Ministry are closing the school over Dumbledore's apparent inability to keep students safe. He is facing an enquiry anyway over certain comments a Ronald Weasley made."

"Despite what the Ministry think," Harry said, "I did not set the troll on anyone."

"I believe you Harry," Lord Greengrass said, "It was all lies from Delores Umbridge who has been determined to get you in prison for vanquishing the Dark Lord. Fudge has sacked her over the matter. But as to why I'm here, I'm withdrawing you and Daphne and sending the two of you and Astoria to Salem in America."

"Bet Dumbledore liked that." Harry said.

"As I told him before, he has no say over where you go to school. If you will collect your belongings, we will be returning home as soon as possible."


	74. Brother and Sister V2

_Even though Ollivander does't appear in this chapter, I would like to dedicate it to the memory of Sir John Hurt.  
_

 _This is a second version of out Harry and Luna as siblings story but with events coming out a different way._

 **Brother and Sister**

 **JULY 1988**

It was early morning in Diagon Alley. Shopkeepers were opening up their stores. Xenophilius Lovegood walked into Gringotts bank and went over to a teller.

"What can I do for you?" the goblin asked.

"I want to make out my will." Mr. Lovegood said.

"Very well." The goblin said.

* * *

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

"We are his legal guardians and we say he is not going!" Petunia Dursley shouted to the giant known as Hagrid. He looked at the young Harry Potter nearby then called out a name.

"FAWKES!" Hagrid said. With a flash, a big golden bird appeared out of thin-air. Hagrid got a roll of parchment out and wrote on it. After he finished, he rolled it up and gave it to the bird who then vanished in a ball of flame.

"Just had to write to Professor Dumbledore, Harry. He'll get this mess sorted out." Hagrid told him.

Only ten minutes ago, Hagrid had burst open the door to a hut on some rocks the Dursley family were staying on with their nephew Harry (not that they would acknowledge that relationship) in order to escape a hoard of letters, Harry found out which came from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ten minutes later, the door opened again and a man with a very long beard walked in followed by a serious looking woman with a monocle in her eye.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. What seems to be the problem?" the man asked.

"This person," Vernon said, pointing to Hagrid, "broke in here and is trying to take our nephew to your freak school. We decided when we took him in, at no request of ours, that he was not going and that is the final word on the matter!"

The woman, Amelia Bones came forward. "Has Mr. Potter had the chance to choose?"

"Why should he?" Vernon roared, "He has no rights. He is going to a NORMAL school, not to your school of freaks!"

"I'm warning you Dursley!" Hagrid said, pointing his pink umbrella in a threatening manner, "Just one more word."

"Calm down Hagrid." Dumbledore said, "Is there any chance of convincing you to change your minds?"

"NO!" Vernon shouted.

"Then we'll drag this out in the courts." Amelia Bones answered.

"Courts? You can't take us to court so he can go to magic school!" Petunia said, "No-one said that when my freak sister got her letter."

"In your case Mrs. Dursley," Amelia Bones said, "Your parents consented for Lily to go to Hogwarts. Because you and your husband are Muggles and have prior knowledge of magic, then there will have to be a hearing about this and our courts will probably rule in Harry's favour, that's if Lucius Malfoy doesn't pay them off first."

"Oh, very well." Vernon said, "What becomes of the boy in the meantime?"

"In the meantime," Amelia Bones said, "I will be taking him to the wizard bank. Now he is eleven years old, there are things he needs to know and sign. If one of the things I think will come out, he won't be coming back to you."

"Amelia," Dumbledore said, "Hagrid's going to Diagon Alley for me anyway, let him take Harry."

"No Albus – I'll take him. I know what you're like, you'll just make sure Harry is in and out of there as soon as possible. That reminds me, I would like the key to Mr. Potter's trust fund."

Dumbledore knew he was beaten so he looked at Hagrid who dug it out of his pocket and handed it over. Vernon looked at them with greed in his eyes.

* * *

Amelia Bones led Harry into Lord Ragnock's office later that day.

"Welcome Mr. Potter – I've been awaiting your arrival. There are many things that need to be done today, including the reading of several wills."

"What are wills?" asked Harry.

"A will is a document written by someone to say how they want the things they own distributed after their deaths. We are here to read your parent's will along with that of your godfather."

"What is there for my parents to leave?" Harry asked, "The Dursleys told me that they were broke and penniless when they died."

"That is cause for concern Harry." Madam Bones said, "The Potters are our oldest family and have at least three vaults. Lord Ragnock, please read out the wills."

"Very well Madam Bones," Ragnock said. It was obvious that the two were friends.

 _This is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter._

 _First things first, in the events of our deaths, our two children are not to be split up nor are they to go to Lily's Muggle sister Petunia Dursley and her husband. They hate magic of all description._

 _One million galleons are left to our friend Remus Lupin. He needs new clothing but refuses to allow us to buy him any – he won't accept charity. Inheritance can't be classed as charity._

 _One million galleons are left to Sirius Black._

 _The rest of our money and properties are to left to our two children, Harry and Luna._

 _In the event of our deaths, we would prefer the children to go to Amelia Bones, failing that, Sirius Black or the Abbott family. Charlie Abbott was one of Lily's close friends in the Muggle world before the two went to Hogwarts._

"What does that mean I have a sister?" Harry asked, "No-one's ever mentioned her before."

"We theorise that Dumbledore took her somewhere." Ragnock said, "I suspect she was left with a Xenophilius Lovegood but we'll get back to that later. I will now read out the will of Sirius Black."

 _I, Sirius Black am of sound mind as I write this will, on the twenty-third day of November in the year of our lord, 1980. Forgive all that, but my dear Mother told me that all wills should be dated in this fashion._

 _I don't have a lot, because my dear Mother cast me out of the family when I was sixteen but everything I do have is left to my godson Harry James Potter and his sister Luna Lily Potter._

"What happened to Mr. Black?" Harry asked.

"He was sent to Azkaban Prison," Madam Bones said, "A month ago, he was apparently kissed by the Dementors while trying to escape. I've done some digging and found out he was imprisoned without a trial – he was accused of murdering thirteen Muggles and a wizard. I was working to get him a trial but then I got the news he was kissed."

"What does it mean kissed?" Harry asked.

"The Dementors, when applying their kiss, suck out a person's soul." Madam Bones said. Harry cringed at the thought.

"We will now read the will of Xenophilius Lovegood."

 _I am of sound mind as I write this will. Before I get to the unpleasant nature of dispensing everything I own, there is something I need to get off my chest first._

 _My daughter Luna is not really my daughter. She is the daughter of James and Lily Potter. She was brought to my wife and I after their deaths by Dumbledore and we were put under a compulsion charm to take her. He told us not to tell her about where she came from when she was older. We managed to break off the compulsion charm and I suspect Dumbledore killed my wife to keep her silent. I can no longer stand by and live this lie._

 _I leave everything belonging to the House of Lovegood to Luna, to be held in trust until she turns 17. I also want the goblins to find her brother and reunite the two, although I have no idea where he is._

"I suspected as much." Amelia Bones said, "We placed Luna in a foster home until Mr. Lovegood's wishes were found out. You won't be returning to the Dursleys."

"Where will I go then? Vernon and Petunia hinted that they were so kind to take me in because no-one else would. Vernon's sister Marge kept telling them to send me to an orphanage." Harry said.

"Well, I want to take you in. I wanted to after your parents died but Dumbledore told me that you were being hidden away for your own good. I've already filed the paperwork so you and your sister will be living with me. My brother and sister-in-law were also murdered by You-Know-Who so my niece Susan lives with me."

"Thank you." Harry said.

* * *

The next stop was the Weasley home. Because she came from the area and was friends with the Weasley daughter Ginny, it was decided to place Luna with the Weasleys until permerment guardianship could be arranged.

Amelia Bones knocked on the door and was greeted by Molly Weasley. The duo were shown into the kitchen where Ginny and Luna were.

"Luna, dear. This is Madam Bones." Molly said, "She needs to have a word with you."

Luna came over, her face was tear-smeared. Amelia slowly explained to her that her parents weren't really her parents and that Harry was her brother. Luna was aware of Harry's legend, but didn't hero worship him like Ginny Weasley did (who incidentally went bright red at the mere presence of the Boy-Who-Lived in her home). Then Harry and Luna were introduced to each other. The two shared a brief hug.

"Molly, would you mind looking after Luna and Harry during the day please?" Amelia asked, "I can pick them up after work and will be able to look after them at weekends."

"Sure, no problem." Molly said. The two settled on money to be paid to Molly for doing so. They then told her that they would be back for Luna later after the hearing.

* * *

Later that day, the Wizengamont assembled. Dumbledore took his seat. A wizarding solicitor brought Vernon and Petunia in while Amelia Bones came in with Harry.

"This is a hearing of the 1st August, 1991 into the refusal of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, of 4 Privet Drive, to allow their nephew, Harry James Potter, to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said, "Chief Interrogators, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"As the assembled witches and wizards in this room are aware, on October 31st, 1981, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort with the sad loss of his parents. I took the liberty of placing him with his Muggle relatives, his mother's sister Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon. There, I hoped he would remain safe until it was time for him to attend Hogwarts. Over the course of the previous week, letters were sent to him but remained unanswered. Eventually, I sent Hogwarts gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys Rubeus Hagrid, to deliver the letter. On receiving it, it was revealed that Mr. Potter has no knowledge of the wizarding world and was not even aware he was a wizard. Both Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are aware of our world so could have told him at anytime. The main point revealed in this meeting is that they do not consent for him to go. Because Mr. Potter is a half-blood and most importantly, heir to a prominent pureblood family, the law states that this hearing will determine what will happen."

The Dursley's solicitor stepped forward. "Witches and wizards of the Wizengamont, my clients have a natural fear of magic, escalated because of what happened to Mrs. Dursley's sister. Their refusal to allow him to attend Hogwarts, or even inform him of his wizarding status is an attempt to protect him of the dangers of this world."

Amelia then stood up. "That is a load of rubbish!" She held up a roll of parchment. "It's true, they hate magic, I knew James and Lily Potter very well and Lily told me how much Petunia hates magic, mainly through jealousy. I have their wills here and it makes their wishes over placement quite clear." She turned to the Dursleys, "Did you know, James and Lily made it quite clear that their children were not to go anywhere NEAR you, let alone live with you?"

"It doesn't surprise me," Vernon said, "As made clear, my wife never got on with her sister after she received her letter. Why would they send their son to live with us?"

"Excuse me Madam Bones," Fudge said, "You did say children?"

"I did Minister. After informing the Dursleys about the hearing, I took Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley to have his parent's will read. Imagine our surprise to find out that four months before their deaths, Lily Potter gave birth to a girl who was placed with a loving family. This girl is now known as Luna Lovegood. Her adoptive mother died a year ago following an accident while Mr. Lovegood was murdered two days ago. Luna is now with the Weasley family for the duration of this hearing."

Amelia went back to the Dursleys. "Who do you think would have been asked to take care of the children?"

"Well, Lily did mention that her husband's best friend was someone called Sirius Black and they would get into all sorts of trouble – I don't know about her friends, I never wanted to know. I would imagine Sirius Black." Petunia answered.

"Yes, a lot of people would think that," Amelia said, "but in my opinion, Sirius Black is too immature to raise children, and with his status as a prisoner of Azkaban, would have been unsuitable. No, James and Lily's will stated that **I** was to be their guardian in the event of their deaths. So, imagine my surprise to find out that the children had been split up, Harry being sent to guardians I knew were unsuitable.

"According to someone Dumbledore planted in the area, to make sure Harry was fine, he has suffered near starvation at the hands of the Dursleys, treated like a house-elf, forced to suppress intelligence and made to live in a cupboard under the stairs." Amelia finished.

The Dursley's solicitor got up. "My clients were having financial difficulties so could not pamper their nephew."

"Pamper him? Both Mr. Dursley and his son look like they've been eating non-stop for years. Mr. Dursley is the boss of a major Muggle company. According to Dumbledore's agent, Dudley Dursley received THIRTY-EIGHT presents for his birthday this year. She tells me that Harry has not received one present since his parents died. Mr. Dursley's son is heading for a top private school while Harry was to go to a local public school. A check of Mr. Potter's belongings reveal that all he owns is second hand clothing, which used to belong to his cousin."

Dumbledore, Fudge and Shacklebolt started to confer, then Dumbledore stood up.

"All in favour of allowing Harry James Potter to attend Hogwarts..." Most of the hands went up. "So be it, Mr. Harry Potter will be permitted to attend Hogwarts. (He turned to the Dursleys) He will be returned to your care this afterno..."

Minister Fudge decided to interrupt. "Excuse me Dumbledore, but Mr. Potter will not be going back to the Dursleys. I am enforcing the conditions of the Potter will – Harry Potter will be free to live with Amelia Bones with his sister." Dumbledore began to interrupt, "any more from you Dumbledore and you will be facing serious charges."

Dursley stood up. "I wish to make a statement." He was determined to dish some dirt.

"Go ahead Mr. Dursley." Fudge said.

"Our main problem with him being left with us is that he was left on our doorstep with just a note. What sort of people leave infants on doorsteps in the middle of the night? He could have walked or crawled away, someone could have taken him, the possibilities are endless," Vernon said, "all was needed was a visit from a representative and we could have relinquished the responsibilities that your Dumbledore placed upon us."

"Then why did you not have Mr. Potter placed in an orphanage where we would have found him, or tried to make contact?" Fudge asked.

"Because, with the letter that was left with him, it said that there were some wards or something that prevented owl post from coming to our house until that Dumbledore saw fit to remove them. We were also instructed not to let him leave the house under any circumstances, not even to attend school. We allowed him to attend school just to stop people gossiping."

Amelia and Harry left to return to the Burrow.


	75. Naming Harry Potter's son

_All my loyal readers know how much I hate what I call 'canon future generation' but I got inspired by a fic for this one. Molly Weasley bashing_

 **NAMING HARRY POTTER'S SON**

Harry Potter looked at his son who was a few minutes old. His wife Ginny lay on the bed at St Mungos while Healers gave her the once-over.

"What are you going to name him Mr Potter?" one of the Healers asked.

"His name is going to be..." Harry began but Molly Weasley interrupted him.

"Albus Severus Potter." Mrs Weasley said.

"You have got to be kidding!" Harry exclaimed, "why would I name my son after those two idiots. Both of them ruined my life."

"Albus was a good friend to the Weasleys and Severus was misunderstood," Mrs Weasley said, "I want my grandson to be named after those two heroes."

"It's not your decision to make." Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said in a weak voice, "let mum name him, just for quiet."

"No I will not let your mother name him," Harry said, "his name is going to be Remus Arthur Potter."

"I will not allow my grandson to be named after a werewolf!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"As it happens Molly," Harry said, "my great-great grandfather was called Remus, so my son's name is also honouring him and I thought you would have liked us to honour your husband."

"His name is going to be Albus Severus and my word is final!" Mrs Weasley shouted again.

"Keep this up and you'll never see him." Harry threatened.

"You dare threaten me?" Mrs Weasley shouted. A Healer stopped the argument.

"I'm afraid that as the father, Mr Potter has the final say." She said.

"Thank you." Harry said, "his name is Remus Arthur Potter."

The Healer filled out the birth certificate. Harry smiled, pleased he got his own way against Firebomb Weasley. But he was wondering why Molly Weasley was so keen to name his son after Dumbles and Snape. She didn't try to pull her weight around when James was born.

* * *

The following day at the Ministry while he was filing Remus' birth certificate (in it's healer sealed envelope), Harry decided to look up Molly's file. He found it and opened it. To her surprise, her father was listed as Albus Dumbledore. For some reason, he then decided to look up Snape's file. That same file said that Dumbles was Snape's father too.

* * *

There was a dinner at the Burrow that evening to celebrate Remus' birth. Molly Weasley kept glaring at Harry, thinking that the more she glared at him, he'd cave in and change Remus' name.

"What's on your mind Harry?" Hermione asked.

"How about the fact Molly wanted to name my son after Dumbledore and Snape?" asked Harry, "the two people who led to me being 'raised' by the Dursleys.

"or as Molly knows them – HER FATHER AND BROTHER!"

For once in the Weasley household, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Even if the records I saw at the Ministry today were true," Harry said, "I still will not allow you to name my son after those two unless you can give me one valid reason why."

Everyone looked at Mrs Weasley and then Ginny spoke up.

"He's not yours Harry," Ginny said, "I slept with Puddlemere's seeker while interviewing him. It's been going on for months."

Harry stormed out of the room. Everyone glared at Ginny. Mrs Weasley's reaction proved she knew about it.

"Harry's barely around with his duties." Ginny protested, "I needed satisfaction."

"That's the job you and Molly railroaded him into." Hermione said, "he didn't want to be an Auror but he joined up just to keep you two quiet. You would have thought after a two year war, he would have had enough fighting dark wizards but you wanted him to fight more. He just wanted a peaceful life with the woman he thought loved him."

Harry came back into the room.

"You have a choice about what happens now," he said to Ginny, "we will perform the blood adoption on Remus so he is biologically my son and we will stay together, or you can take him to your seeker and get together with him. I will file for divorce and you will not contest it and allow me to take James. Then Remus' birth certificate will be changed to the name your mother wanted."

* * *

 _How could this continue_


	76. Alt Ending to Hermione Bashing Fic

_This is an alternative ending to my Hermione Bashing Fic, written on request. My reasoning behind Harry letting Hermione keep the child is that he wouldn't want to take the child away from her mother. Due to popular request, The Story of Harry Potter-Black will be returning but I will be changing the H/Hr pairing to a new one._

* * *

Harry went to Madam Pomfrey later that day.

"Poppy," he said, "when and if Hermione Granger comes here to give birth, I want you to inform me straight away."

"Mr Potter," she told him, "you know I cannot discuss confidential medical issues with other people."

"Miss Granger is carrying the Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter, no matter if she is marrying Weasley, this gives me the right to be informed." Harry told her.

Madam Pomfrey knew Harry had her over a barrel, she knew that the law would require him to be told.

* * *

That time came two months later. As Hermione was in the hospital wing giving birth, Ron and Molly Weasley were discussing when best to take them to Gringotts to claim the Potter money.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Harry said. The two Weasleys looked at him. Amelia Bones was also there.

"How are you going to stop us?" Mrs Weasley said, "that child is your offspring, Hermione just need to go to Gringotts and say a few words, give a few drops of blood and we get access."

"You may well think that," Harry said, "but Gringotts are under instructions not to let any of you near the Potter vaults. Since you were so keen on Hermione marrying Ron just to spare your feelings after Percy's death, they can have a child together at any time. I will be taking the child, who will be raised by myself and Daphne. The child will be blood-adopted by Daphne."

"You can't do that!" Ron shouted.

"He actually can." Madam Bones said, "as the child is the Heir to the House of Potter, Mr Potter has full rights to take the child as it has been make very clear that Hermione Granger abandoned him to get married to Ronald Weasley. By rights, Mr Potter could claim compensation from Mr Weasley for attempted line theft."

"I'm not going to do that Ronald," Harry said, "after the child is born, I will be taking him or her. To preserve the good name of your father, I will suggest that we all keep this whole thing to ourselves. It is up to you of course, but I'd rather deal with this with the minimum of fuss and everything kept out of the papers."

"Why are you doing this?" Mrs Weasley asked, "sure it is best for the child to stay with it's mother?"

"I considered letting Hermione keep the child, but considering we overheard you discussing when best to go to Gringotts and claim the Potter money, I feel my decision was the best one." Harry said.

* * *

Seven hours later, Hermione had delivered the child – a girl. On presentation of a court order, the child was taken from Hermione and in a small ritual in which it was established that the child was Harry's daughter, was blood-adopted by Daphne.

The child was given the name Amelia Lily Luna Potter. Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood were named godmothers, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini was named godfathers.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Traitor Weasleys took their story to the newspapers. Ron and Mrs Weasley made it out that the Weasleys had been so hard done by. They claimed the whole incident split the family – Fred, George, Charley and Ginny were on Harry's side (their choice) while Arthur and Bill were netural (although Fleur was on Harry's side) and Mrs Weasley claimed Percy would be supporting her and Ron if he was still alive.

Harry then got Rita Skeetar to counter the article with statements from Amelia Bones over what she had overheard. Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ron were soon subjected to more cursed mail and Howlers.

It didn't help matters that Ministry permission for Ron and Hermione to marry was cancelled. They had to reapply but permission was refused. After all the revelations, Arthur Weasley decided to disown Molly and Ron, casting them out of the family.

Things got worse for Hermione. Due to her crimes against the House of Potter, she was cast out of the magical world with her magic bound. Her Order of Merlin First Class was revoked (as was Ron's). Their reward money was confiscated by Gringotts to pay for the damage (when it was discovered the break-in was Ron and Hermione's idea, Harry's fine was refunded).


	77. Alt Chamber of Secrets One-Shot

_This is the first of three one-shots centred around an AU of The Chamber of Secrets I came up with while watching the film. In this one, time scales have been compressed to have Hermione and Penelope Clearwater along with other people petrified before Christmas. Very rare NON Dumbledore bashing story_

 **AU CHAMBER OF SECRETS STORY**

Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office. He had been taken there by McGonagall after another two students – a Muggleborn and a Pureblood were found petrified.

"I know you did none of these things Harry," Dumbledore said, "But public opinion is against you right now. You were found at the scene of two of the incidents and some students are saying you petrified Miss. Granger to move suspicion away from yourself. I can tell you that the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors are with you. But something has to be done."

"Shouldn't you have been doing something all along?" Harry demanded.

"The staff and myself have been trying to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The school has been searched many times before for the entrance but with no luck," Dumbledore said, "Now, the school governors have been pushing for your suspension, one even expulsion."

"Can they do that?" asked Harry.

"They themselves can't do it, but if the Ministry get directly involved, who knows. I have told them that there are no grounds for expulsion. There is the option of suspension, but that carries a risk."

"Which is?"

"When it is proved you had nothing to do with it, then you would be welcome to return to Hogwarts with a full apology, but it depends on the timing. If nothing is done before the end of the year, then you would be unable to return and a suspension on your records will make it very hard to go to another school. The Ministry has even been known to expel students suspended for a certain period of time. But there is an alternative choice." Dumbledore said.

"I'm listening Headmaster." Harry said.

"I've spoken to a few friends of mine who are Headmasters of other schools and they are prepared to accept you as a transfer student. Your records will show that you transferred out of fear for your own safety. That way, when this whole incident is cleared up, you will be free to transfer back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished.

"What if I don't want to transfer back to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Then no-one will force you to return. There are three schools to choose from – Ilvermorny in America, Shamrock Academy in Ireland and Beauxbatons in France. Normally, Beauxbatons is an all female school but Madam Maxime, the headmistress is prepared to make an exception for you. The choice of school will be yours and you will be free to correspond with your remaining friends here. If I may make one suggestion – go to Ilvermorny. It is out of the way and the American Ministry are at odds with our Ministry." Dumbledore suggested.

"I'll go to Ilvermorny then," Harry said, "Thank you."

"Very well. I have your transfer papers here," Dumbledore said, filling out some papers, "The Headmistress is Rose Taylor and she will be expecting you.

"One thing Professor," Harry asked, "How will I get there and what about money?"

"Professor McGonagall has kindly agreed to take you there. She, like myself believe in your innocence and is very keen to help you. As for money, there is a branch of Gringotts in their versions of DIagon Alley." Dumbledore said. He summoned a house-elf and had her bring Harry's trunk and Hedwig.

"Now, Fawkes will take you to America. He can transport people by flame and it is the quickest way. I will either use Fawkes or a house-elf to keep you informed of what happens here."

"Thank you." Harry said. He took hold of his trunk and Hedwig. McGonagall held him with one hand and reached out to Fawkes with another. With a blast of flames, the phoenix along with Harry and McGonagall vanished.

"Good luck Harry." Dumbledore said. Moments later, a portrait informed him that Ministry officials were arriving. He welcomed them into his office.

"We've got to act against the Potter boy." Minister Fudge said.

"I've already dealt with the matter Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "Harry has agreed to a transfer to another school and when this matter is cleared up, he will be welcome back to Hogwarts without a mark against his name over this whole incident."

"Maybe now with him out of the way, you'll be able to find out where this Chamber of Secrets is and deal with the monster." Fudge suggested.

"I want it on the record Cornelius that I don't think Harry is responsible for any of these things." Dumbledore said.

A week later, another student was found petrified. Even though to the entire student body, Harry was completly innocent, the Ministry was not so convinced. Dolores Umbridge authorised an arrest warrant but the Aurors were not permitted to enter America to get Harry as there was no evidence what-so-ever.

* * *

The matter was eventually dealt with and despite pressure from Fudge, Harry refused to return to Hogwarts.


	78. Concequences Chamber of Secrets One-Shot

_A question - why do people like Dumbledore bashing and manipulative Dumbledore stories?  
_

 **CHAMBER OF SECRETS ONE SHOT 2**

Harry Potter sat in the Hogwarts Express in a very mutinous mood. The latest danger to the school had been defeated but at a cost. He worked out what the cost was.

Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban Prison on the orders of Minister Fudge, just so he could be seen to be doing something. Harry later found out that he had been kissed by a Dementor, although he had no idea what that was about. _Surly a politician can't order someone's arrest?_ Harry only knew because he was at a hearing about the whole incident when it was reported that Hagrid was kissed by the Dementors on order of someone called Dolores Umbridge. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement were forbidden under orders from Fudge to arrest her over the matter. _  
_

Ginny Weasley was also arrested when it came out she opened the Chamber and released the monster, although there was overwhelming evidence that she did it against her will. Due to her age, she was only sentenced to ten years in Azkaban but upon her release, her magic was to be bound. _I bet Lucius Malfoy convinced Fudge to do that, even though he got off after Voldemort's downfall by pleading to be bewitched but money most likely changed hands there._

Ron Weasley was expelled over the memory charm that wiped Lockhart's memories. Despite the fact that testimony was offered that Lockhart himself cast the charm, Ron was expelled as it was his wand that cast the spell. It also came out that Ron disarmed Lockhart in his office and threw his wand out of the window. _Malfoy was a school governor – he must have authorised this._

Hermione Granger had also been expelled. However, it was due to the fact that she missed four months of school due to being petrified and of course, with Dumbledore cancelling the exams, she didn't get the marks required to qualify for the following year. Colin Creevy was also expelled along with Justin Finch-Fletchly. Penelope Clearwater was allowed to continue since her father was an influencual pureblood. _That's Dumbledore's fault. He could have offered them a chance to catch up and take exams during the holidays._ _Buy why only petrified students and no-one else?_ _  
_

Lockhart also didn't get off the hook despite the memory charm backfiring. Harry's testimony that Lockhart had used the memory charm on people so he could claim credit in his books caused the man to be arrested. _No big loss there then, as Ron said, the only thing we learnt from him was not to set pixies loose._

There were other disturbing revelations made in the days following the Chamber incident. He had overheard people speculating about if they would get to be friends with Harry Potter without Ron Weasley interfering. Harry didn't believe it at first, but then realised that he had heard about a large number of complaints about Ron bullying people when he wasn't around. He refused to believe it at first. But as time went on, he no longer felt any sort of loyalty to Ron and tried to make amends to the students. Most accepted his apologies while others felt scorned even though it wasn't Harry's fault.

As the train went towards London, he wondered if it was worth remaining at Hogwarts. It seemed that what people felt about him depended on what the _Daily Prophet_ said. Only Hermione seemed to believe in him besides a first year girl called Demelza Robins who Ron kept chasing away. She eventually told him that through his mother, she was his cousin (their mothers were sisters but Demelza's mother was a Muggle). She had overheard him mention Petunia Dursley in a conversation with Hermione and confronted him. Ron overheard it and chased her away, apparently not wanting him to have unapproved family.

This summer was looking up for Harry - Demelza's mother was taking him in. Hermione confided in Demelza about the bars on the window and she told her mother who threatened to have Petunia and Vernon arrested over the matter. They signed the papers at once.

The train stopped at King's Cross and Demelza took Harry to meet her parents.

* * *

 _How do you see this continuing?_


	79. Polyjuice Desires

_**This is based on some one of the very funny Odd-Shots by Rorschach's Blot. This isn't a Ron bashing fic, but a tongue-in-cheek one. Nothing against gays here but I could see such a clause being in the by-laws of the House of Black.**_

* * *

 **POLYJUICE DESIRES**

It was the fifth year at Hogwarts. Ron Weasley was looking as if he had a brainwave and was trying to convince Harry Potter to participate.

"Please!" Ron said, "you know I've got no chance with Hermie considering our major differences."

"For the last time Ron," Harry said, "No."

Ron started begging.

"Ron, you're my best friend," Harry continued, "but if you keep this up, I'm going to have to put my foot down."

Hermione Granger walked over.

"What's happening this time?" she asked.

"I don't know how Ron fits in with this 'Golden Trio' image," Harry said, "it seems he's only here for comic relief."

"Harry," Hermione said, giving one of her famous glares (which she gave when anyone mentioned house-elves), "what does Ron want this time?"

"Get this," Harry said, "Ron wants me to take Polyjuice in order to become you then we have sex because he knows he has no chance with you."

"It's not like you'll suffer out of the deal," Ron said, "I'll take a Ginny hair so you can practice for when you date Ginny for real."

Then he realized he had said the wrong thing.

"Ron," Harry said, "it's because you're my best friend I'm giving you this chance to stop before you really dig your own grave. If you want to act out some sick Hermione fantasy, find someone else to spike with Polyjuice. As for Ginny, I have no interest in her what-so-ever. Susan Bones is my girlfriend and I have no intention of ditching her in favor of your sister, who is more sister material than boyfriend or husband material."

Harry left the common room to find Susan and told her everything that had gone on. Ron got hexed by both Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

Ron's second mistake was asking Harry to participate in his fantasies in the Gryffindor common room, especially in earshot of Lavender Brown.

By the following day, everyone at Hogwarts seemed to have the strange idea that Ron was gay. The fact he wanted to use Polyjuice to hide these tendencies so Arthur Weasley wouldn't disown him under ancient Pureblood law was all blown out of proportion.

* * *

McGonagall kept Harry by after a Transfiguration lesson in order to get the proper story and not one tainted by exaggerated gossip. Harry told her how Ron wanted him to take Polyjuice to become Hermione so he could act out some fantasy.

"And where would he gets this Polyjuice Potion from Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"The only people I could think of is Fred and George." Harry said.

"I didn't realize Professor Snape offered facilities for potions to be brewed out of class for Gryffindors." McGonagall said, bemused.

"Don't you know?" Harry asked, "Fred and George have a secret lab in a hidden room accessed from a study room just near the common room. That's where they prepare all their potions and pranking equipment. Everyone in Gryffindor knows about it."

"No, I did not know about this," McGonagall said, "I'd loe to know how you found out about it. "

"I saw them going into it a few years ago." Harry told her.

* * *

That evening, Umbridge entered the common room with several Aurors. They walked into the study area where a Gryffindor seventh year was working.

They walked to a portrait and destroyed it. There was a small tunnel and one of the slimmer Aurors crawled through. He looked around – there was no sign of Fred and George or any restricted potions, but there were several empty cauldrons and a full potion vial on a table. He picked up the vial. Suddenly, there was a scream.

Everyone ran into the study room and saw that the area next to the portrait had been replaced with a swamp – Umbridge and the Aurors were sinking. No-one would help them. The students all started laughing.

* * *

Umbridge wouldn't live the incident down. Susan Bones was told about it through Harry (although he heard about it from Neville because Harry was with Susan in a broom closet at the time of Umbridge's raid) and she told her aunt who took some Aurors she could trust and came to Hogwarts.

She arrived at the time she was trying to force Gryffindor to write lines using blood quills.

"And why are you trying to make the students use Class A forbidden artefacts?" Madam Bones asked.

"They laughed at me during the course of my duty in arresting students who were brewing Class B restricted potions!" Umbridge said.

"I never heard of any students being arrested." Madam Bones said.

One student stepped up. "She and a few Aurors went into the study room in Gryffindor Tower, blew up a portrait then they began to sink in a swamp. Naturally we found it funny."

"What made you think there was illegal activity going on in that room?" Madam Bones asked. Umbridge didn't answer for a few minutes. After threatening her with Vertiserum, Umbridge confessed.

"I've got listening charms on all the teacher's offices," Umbridge said, "and one conversation involved the Potter boy and McGonagall."

"You lot are free to go." Madam Bones said to the students. After the hall emptied, she turned to Umbridge and arrested her for illegal use of listening charms and then attempted use of blood quills. She was in Azkaban by the end of the day.

* * *

That evening, Ron went to the real secret lab and collected some Polyjuice potion. He had hairs from Harry and Hermione he had managed to get without them noticing. Harry may not be willing to co-operate but he found someone who was.

* * *

In the library, Hermione dropped the book she was reading. Harry and Susan were with her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"My Ron-senses are tingling," Hermione said, "it seems he's getting himself into trouble."

"Shall we go and save him?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at her watch before picking up the book. "No rush, we can finish our homework first."

"Doesn't Ron need saving?" Susan asked.

"It's a choice of saving Ron, or worse – DETENTION!" Hermione said, "Ron can get over being killed, I'll never live it down if Flitwick gives me detention for not finishing this essay." The trio resumed their homework.

"She has to sort out her priorities." Harry said when Hermione went to get another book.

* * *

On the way out of the library, Susan had to ask something.

"What is this about Ron senses?" she asked.

"With the trouble he and Harry get into, you can tell when either of them are getting into trouble." Hermione explained, "you'll probably develop Harry-senses as time goes by."

"Hey, it's not my fault," Harry protested, "it's normally Ron who gets me into trouble or trouble finds me!"

* * *

A week later…

Helped by Harry and Susan, Ron Weasley went into the hospital wing feeling very sick. Poppy Pomfrey scanned him.

"I take it he used one of those twins potions to help him with his fantasies?" she asked. She knew about Fred and George's secret lab and even checked their potions to make sure they had been made correctly. Harry nodded.

"This can't be right." Poppy said, scanning Ron again. She then sent a Patronus message and minutes later, Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the hospital wing.

"What's wrong Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems Mr Weasley has still not got these fantasies about sexual activity while using Polyjuice out of his system." Poppy said.

"Nothing wrong with that if the participant was a willing one." Dumbledore said.

"Don't look at me," Harry said, "I had no part in this, I already told him I wasn't participating."

"Mr Potter is completely innocent," Poppy said, "the consequence of this is Mr Weasley is pregnant with the offspring of a house-elf!"

You could have heard a pin drop. Poppy had forgotten there were other people in the hospital wing.

* * *

Ron eventually confessed that he promised to convince Hermione to drop all her nonsense about freeing the House Elves if one helped him with his fantasies. At the time, Harry's elf Dobby was the only one cleaning the Gryffindor common room.

After the whole school found out about it, Ron was quietly removed from school by his parents. They had to register him with the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures.

McGonagall had to have a word with Hermione about her plans to try and free the house elves and that only she or Dumbledore could free them by presenting them with clothes.

* * *

The same day Ron left, Draco came into the hospital wing. He too was pregnant with a house-elf offspring but tests revealed Draco was still a virgin (and gay although Lucius Malfoy didn't know about it at the time). It was concluded that because a recent Potions class had used house-elf blood (which made Hermione's blood boil), Draco must have accidently put some in a fertility potion and drank it. He really didn't know too much about potions and thought it was a way to combat being impotent.

* * *

When Voldemort found out through Lucius, especially when both being gay and carrying a half-human child meant Draco was out of the line of succession for the Lordship of the House of Black, he put both Lucius and Draco through a lengthy session with the Cruciatus curse.

"Sometimes," he said to Nagini, "I think they enjoy being tortured too much." (that day, Wormtail had been subjected to the same curse for having cold hands.)


	80. Engagement Present

_Another tounge-in-cheek story._

* * *

 **ENGAGEMENT PRESENT**

Dobby the house-elf was cleaning the Owl tower when Hedwig flew over and started hooting to him.

"Yes," Dobby said, "we both know Master Harry wants to ask Miss Susan to marry him but he doesn't want to do it while certain people are on the loose."

Hedwig carried on hooting.

"Are you saying we should deal with the Dark Lord and minions for Master Harry ourselves?" Dobby asked. Since both were bound to Harry, Dobby could understand Hedwig like only Harry could.

Hedwig hooted in agreement. The two started plotting. They decided to leave Voldemort for last.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, the first of the trouble was soon to begin.

After they all had something to drink, Umbridge, Snape and Draco began convulsions. Before anyone could help them, the trio collapsed.

An hour later in the hospital wing, Umbridge, Snape and Draco were pronounced dead.

"It's strange, but it seems they were poisoned by a substance known as mustard gas," she said, "I know Severus kept some in his office for some strange reason."

* * *

The Aurors were called in and everyone was questioned. At the urging of Lucius Malfoy, despite protests from Dumbledore and Amelia Bones, Harry was forced to take Veritserum but was cleared, especially when given an alibi by Professor Flitwick.

"We've found this letter in Madam Umbridge's office along with these," an Auror said, passing a letter to Amelia Bones along with a box of all-too familiar blood quills. Madam Bones read the letter.

 _Dolores,_

 _How could you think of betraying me to get together with Malfoy's spawn. I know he has more money than me but I thought you loved me._

 _Anyhow, if I can't have you, no-one else can._

 _Severus._

"Looks like a clear case of Snape murdering Dolores and young Draco and he committed suicide." Amelia said.

* * *

In the owl tower, to celebrate, Hedwig presented Dobby with various pairs of multi-coloured socks she had stolen from Dumbledore's office. Dobby had arranged for the drinks to be spiked with the mustard gas from Snape's stores and the planting of the fake suicide note.

There weren't many tears around Hogwarts after the deaths of Umbridge, Snape and Draco, only from Pansy Parkinson which quickly dried up when Snape's 'suicide note' was made public.

* * *

The next part of the plan was for Hedwig to execute. She flew into Malfoy Manor and dropped a device near the ward stones and before flying off, grabbed a rat and took him to the DMLE. Malfoy Manor blew up taking over a dozen Death Eaters with them but sadly, Voldemort was not there. Dobby had managed to raid a Muggle army base and stole several explosives.

* * *

The news that Peter Pettigrew had been turned into the Ministry made the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ the following day and that Sirius Black had been cleared.

* * *

Number 4, Privet Drive was the next target. Dobby went in and sealed all the windows and doors with a charm set to dissapate after a few hours then turned the gas on and directed the flow to the bedrooms.

Dumbledore went to Privet Drive the following morning upon getting a message from Mrs Figg that something had happened. He went there to cast memory charms on the Muggles who were no doubt investigating another claim regarding Harry only to see Muggle healers carrying the bodies of the Dursley's out of the house.

He later found out that the Dursleys had been poisoned by gas. He theorised that Death Eaters had some of Snape's mustard gas. He should have made sure Harry's home address was not given out at his trial.

* * *

Harry was informed of the Dursley's death that day and surprised Dumbles when he showed no emotion at it.

* * *

Hedwig and Dobby celebrated again that evening, especially Hedwig. She hated being at Privet Drive, especially when she was deprived of bacon.

* * *

To celebrate the following morning, Hedwig noticed Ron had a huge pile of bacon on his plate. She swooped in and grabbed his plate with her beak and took it to the rafters where she began to eat it. After eating it, she returned the plate to Ron.

* * *

Hedwig flew to Riddle Manor carrying a blow gun with a dart that Dobby charmed to reverse a spell and for good measure, laced it with as many fast acting poisons he could lay his hands on. Even basilisk venom. She saw Voldemort sitting on this throne and put the blow-gun on the window ledge and triggered it.

The dart fired silently and hit Voldemort in the neck. Moments later, he began to disintegrate.

In Azkaban, Death Eaters with the Dark Mark began reacting and started to die.

In Fudge's office, the same thing happened to Lucius Malfoy who was not at his manor on the day of Hedwig's attack.

Even Harry reacted to Voldemort's death as the connection between them broke.

* * *

Two days later after the heat die down, Dobby gave Harry a box he had taken from the Potter vaults.

"Now you can ask her Master Harry." Dobby said. Hedwig was watching from a window, blow gun at the ready.

Harry went over to Susan. Dumbledore walked over.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do this Harry." Dumbles said. Suddenly, a dart hit him and he fell to the ground. Hedwig gave impatient hoots.

Harry then asked Susan to marry him and she said yes. The box contained the Potter engagement ring. Dobby and Hedwig started cheering and most of the hall. Hedwig then took Ron's bacon again and ate the lot. Ron looked mad.

* * *

That night, Crookshanks walked into the boy's dorm and poured a vial down Ron's throat. He and Ginny were found dead the following morning. Crookshanks had done the same to Ginny.

Dobby and Hedwig had convinced Hermione's cat to help.


	81. Adopting Rose Weasley

_In this next gen story, Rose and Hugo are twins._

* * *

 **ADOPTING ROSE WEASLEY**

Charms teacher Harry Potter looked on as his second year class started to pack their books to leave the class.

"Miss Weasley," he said, referring to Rose Weasley, "can you stay for a moment please. Could someone inform Professor Slughorn that Rose will be in Potions as soon as possible please?"

The class said they would. Rose sat back down. Harry walked over to her.

"What have I done wrong Professor?" she asked in a scared voice.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Harry said, "but maybe you can explain this letter."

Harry summoned over a roll of parchment.

"Your parents wrote to me to complain that you were top of the class in not only Charms but the rest of the year. You were the top student in Ravenclaw last year. Your father claimed you brought shame on them all by being better than that idiot brother of yours, even better than your father and if your life was valued, you would do worse this year."

Rose looked at Harry for a moment then she burst into tears.

"It's true," Rose said, "Mother and Father were angry when I came home top of the year." Rose said, "Father found some fire whip curse and used it on me."

"Show me." Harry said. Rose went bright red. "Do not worry."

Those words reassured her and she removed her top garments and showed her back to Harry. It was full of whip marks. At Harry's prompting, she put the clothes back on.

"Come with me." Harry said. He led Rose to the hospital wing where Hannah Longbottom was attending a patient.

* * *

"What can I do for you Harry?" Hannah asked.

"I want you to document the injuries on Miss Weasley's back, curses used and notify the Aurors." Harry said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, it was done. Twenty minutes later, the Aurors arrived. Harry told them what she had told him, what he had seen. The Aurors took copies of Hannah's evidence.

"What will happen to Rose if Ron and Hermione Weasley are arrested?" Harry asked.

"She and her brother will be placed in the care of their grandparents." An Auror said. Rose looked terrified at the thought.

"I'll adopt her." Harry said.

"Please," Rose said, "please let him. I don't want to go near them."

The Head of Child Services (a new department) was brought in and everything was gone through (again).

"Well Mr. Potter," Mr Lanning said, "I can't see why you can't become her temporary guardian pending a hearing." He wrote some papers, Harry signed and Rose signed.

* * *

That afternoon, Ron and Hermione ware lazing about in their house. Since Hermione married Ron, she had really changed. Knocks at the door could be heard so Ron answered it. Aurors came in and promptly arrested Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"Why did you never get married Professor?" Rose asked Harry in the hospital wing as Madam Longbottom was healing the whip wounds.

"It's a long story Rose," Harry said, "but here's the short version. After the war, your grandmother and others wanted me to marry your Aunt Ginny but I had no interest in her. They persuaded your Uncle Percy to file a motion in the Ministry to say I was ONLY allowed to marry her, no-one else, citing a marriage contract signed by Dumbledore.

"Despite the fact it was proven Dumbledore had no authority to sign such a contract, those corrupt idiots at the Ministry allowed the motion to take effect. Despite the efforts of Minister Shacklebolt, it was never overturned. So, it was a choice of entering a loveless marriage or remaining on my own."

"Why didn't they force you into the marriage?" Rose asked.

"They probably theorise that if they tried anything of the sort, I would re-awaken a blood feud between the Potters and the Weasleys," Harry said, "I don't want to kill anyone, although the way things are going, I'll murder Ron when I see him. "

"But with Aunt Ginny being dead for ten years, why not marry?" Rose asked.

"Your grandmother, in the ultimate act of spite," Harry said, "said that unless I gave the Weasley family all my money as compensation for their loss of income because I didn't marry Ginny, she would not consent to dropping the objection to me marrying. Ron and Hermione are just lazy good for nothings and if your brother is anything to go by, he'll be the same. It's just their way of getting money for nothing. I refused to give them any money. It's not my fault Ginny was killed by a Bludger in a Quidditch game. So until I agree, your grandmother's objections to me marrying remain in place.

"But I'm in a relationship with Susan Bones. Even though we can't have children because we're not married, we do alright. The motion said I may not be able to marry Susan but nothing in it about a normal relationship."

"Why adopt me?" Rose asked.

"I was raised by Muggles who treated me just like your parents do. No-one helped even though they knew about it," Harry said, "I don't want to see anyone go through the same thing."

* * *

Ron and Hermione's trial was held three days later. The Prosecutor, Susan Bones stepped forward.

"Four days ago," she began, "Rose Weasley was held back in Charms class by Professor Harry Potter who wanted to discuss the contents of a letter he had received from the defendants."

"Has the letter been entered into evidence?" Shacklebolt asked. It was confirmed it was. "What did this letter say?"

Susan read it out.

 _Potter,_

 _How dare you give that slag Rose top marks in class while giving Hugo bad marks! Don't you know that's bringing shame upon this family if she is better than him!_

 _If she values her life, make sure she does worse than Hugo otherwise we will not be responsible for the consequences._

 _Ron and Hermione Weasley_

"The magical signature on the letter confirms it was written and sent by the defendants. I now call Harry Potter to the stand."

Harry stepped forward and testified to what Rose had told him and what he was shown. Percy Weasley stepped up.

"What now Weatherby?" Susan asked.

"I call for Harry Potter to be arrested for molestation."

"Mr Potter did not even touch her," Susan said, "he only wanted to see the wounds for himself before taking the girl to a Healer."

Harry continued to testify. Percy didn't ask any questions as there was nothing he could ask that would help Ron and Hermione. Harry was dismissed.

"Upon their arrest, the wands of Ron and Hermione Weasley were examined and _Prior Incantato_ confirmed that both had been used to cast _Lazerous_ , the fire whip spell. I call Ollivander to the stand."

A very elderly Ollivander stepped forward. Susan passed him Ron's wand and asked him to identify it.

"Fourteen inches, willow and unicorn hair," Ollivander began, "On August 31st, 1993, I sold this wand to Ronald Weasley."

"Objection," Percy said, "While being held at Malfoy Manor in 1998, this wand was taken from him."

"After the war was over, the wand was returned to Mr Weasley." Susan said.

"Objection overruled." Shacklebolt said. Hermione's wand was passed over.

"Ten and an half inches, vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core," Ollivander said, "This is Hermione Granger's wand."

Wanting more evidence, a special version of Prior Incantato was used which showed the Lazerous spell and that it was cast by Ron and Hermione. Hugo was called to the stand and he said he witnessed his parents use the spell on Rose and cheered them on. He was even given a chance to use it, using Ron's wand (the spell was already active).

Shacklebolt had heard enough.

"All in favour of finding the defendants guilty?" He asked. Everyone in the court raised their hands. "So be it, Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jean Weasley, I sentence you to twenty years in Azkaban for child abuse. Your children will be placed in foster care until new guardianship can be established."

Harry stood up. "Minister, I request the right to adopt Rose Weasley. I've already been given clearance to act as a temporary guardian but I would like to formally request to adopt her. I've been through similar actions thanks to Minister Bagnold and Dumbledore placing me with registered magic haters." He said.

"Request granted." Shacklebolt said, after seeing the court agree to it.

"Finally," Harry said, "knowing the character of the Weasleys, I request that Molly Weasley's attempt to bind me to an illegal marriage contract despite the death of her daughter with the demand of compensation be dismissed. Now we can see what they do their children, I don't think it is in the best interests for the Heir to the House of Potter to be related to them, especially since they use dark curses like Lazerous."

Shacklebolt looked at the court. They all nodded.

"Granted," Shacklebolt said, "Harry James Potter is now free to get married to the woman of his choice. Finally, custody of Hugo Weasley is to go to Andromeda Tonks with regular appointments with a mind healer. I cannot pass sanctions involving Hogwarts but I am confident the staff will do what is right. I am also ruling that any contact he has with his paternal family be done so under supervision. Letters will be vetted before he be permitted to receive them."

* * *

It was announced a few days later that Hugo had all his Hogwarts privileges restricted – he was forbidden from trying out for the Quidditch team and his free time movements were limited. He was to be kept an eye on at all times and anytime his wand was not needed, it was to be confiscated.

People protested that he was a danger, knowing his parents let him use borderline dark curses. McGonagall had to protest that she could not expel him due to actions outside of school but he was on strict probation at school and steps would be taken to ensure he could not do to any student which he did to his sister.

* * *

At Rose's request, Harry let her drop the Weasley from her name and replace it with Potter. At school, she had an army of bodyguards to make sure Hugo did nothing to her. All offered their services. The Weasleys – bar Fred, George and Bill were banned from contacting her.

Much to Molly Weasley's anger, Harry and Susan Bones quickly married. Her anger was even more so when it was announced Susan was pregnant.

Rose stepped forward with big-sister duties when Susan gave birth to a girl as she recovered from her life at the Weasleys.

* * *

As for Ron and Hermione, Rose never spoke to them again.


	82. Bio-Mechanoid

**BIO-MECHANOID**

Snape finished observing the Potter boy for the umpteenth time that week. He noticed that he did his assignments without disruption to the class and that he did his best, kept quiet, but there was something that kept bothering him.

Every time he saw Harry's hands, he saw both had metal strips going down his fingers, his fingernail area was covered in the same material, there was a big web of metal on his hand which the strips joined up to and it seemed to go up his wrist.

Discreet observations of Potter with his friends indicated no mention of it. It wasn't like they weren't noticed, people spoke about them, but they never got Harry to speak up about them. Of course, his godson Draco Malfoy was making jibes about them whenever he could, insulting Harry for still wearing Muggle rubbish when he should be dressing in accord of his station. But Snape knew Harry knew nothing of his station, Dumbledore telling him that Harry will find out in due course.

* * *

Finally, after three weeks, Draco made another jibe in the hall.

"Hey Potter," Draco said, "I know you love the Muggles, but if you take those things off, do you promise not to cry?"

To Harry, Draco had gone too far. He walked over to the Malfoy heir and grabbed the front of his robes and to everyone's surprise, lifted him up with no effort, his right sleeve rolled up, showing more of the metal.

"You don't understand do you Malfoy?" Harry said, "I wish I could get rid of these things but I can't. So leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, understand?"

"Yes." Draco said. Harry let him down. For once he didn't say, ' _My father will hear of this!_ '

McGonagall was all set to deduct points from Harry but Snape stopped her.

"Minevra," Snape said, "Potter did no wrong, he's put up with Mr Malfoy's jibes about him since school started. Yes, he shouldn't have lifted Draco up like that, although I am surprised he was able to do so, but at least he didn't use violence or hex him like James Potter would have done. I'd let it slide, just this once."

He then noticed that Gryffindor Hermione Granger seemed to know what they were.

"Do you know what that is Hermione?" Lavender Brown from Gryffindor asked.

"It looks like an exo-frame," she answered.

"What's an exo-frame?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"It's something developed by the Muggles six years ago. It was used for medical purposes but I can't remember how." Hermione said.

As Harry walked to the Gryffindor table, he heard people asking each other about what they saw. Harry stood in the centre of the hall and asked for the matron to come. Dumbledore summoned her and she was in the hall ten minutes later.

"Mr Potter," she said, scolding Harry, "you still haven't come for your medical."

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, but I was scared." Harry told her.

"You don't need to be scared of me yet," Pomfrey said to him, "only when you start acting like your father."

"Not because of that," Harry said, "because of what I'm about to show you."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry shouted, "I'm going to tell you and everyone else the truth about this. Please don't deduct points."

"Very well Mr Potter." Dumbledore said. He froze the Gryffindor points glass.

Harry slowly took off his robes and uniform, leaving only his underwear. Everyone looked at him, the metal strips went down both his arms, his legs, his feet, toes and down his back, along his spinal cord.

"That's an exo-frame!" Hermione shouted, "but why have you got one?"

"Because of the Muggles the headmaster left me with," Harry said, "imagine their reaction when, at the age of five, I came home from school with the news I was top of the class, their son was bottom of the class and the school wanted to advance me two years ahead."

"I'd imagine they would be proud of you." Someone said.

"You may well thing that, but you're wrong!" Harry barked, "The Dursleys attacked me with everything they could find and dumped me in my cupboard! If it wasn't for the fact the school sent someone to see how I was because I missed two weeks of school, I'd still be there.

"The teacher called for help, I was rushed into hospital." Harry said, putting his clothes back on, "tests revealed the Dursleys broke my arms, my hands, my feet, my legs and my spine in two places. In other words, I was a cripple."

Madam Pomfrey ran a scan of Harry with her wand and got a hologram of his bone structure up. It showed the various breaks which had mostly healed. It also showed the metal strips going down his bones.

"Then what happened Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"A year later, I was still in the hospital. The adult Dursleys had been sentenced to prison, there was no way they could blame playfighting with Dudley for this. A man came with the doctor and a judge, who was overseeing me, since I'd be placed in the protection of the government. He offered to put me through an experimental process, in which a new metal called tyranium would be put on my bones plus wearing an exo-frame, make of the same metal. By doing this, he would turn me into a bio-mechanoid."

There was silence among the hall.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said, "in your expert opinion, can any magical treatment heal Mr. Potter so he doesn't need that exo-frame?"

"No now Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said, "if it was done at the start, then maybe. But he'll be reliant on that for the rest of his life."

Dumbledore met with Hagrid in his hut after the meal.

"How come you didn't tell me about this Rubeus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't know everything myself Professor," Hagrid said, "what I did know, Harry begged me to keep it to myself."

* * *

There was an uproar at the Ministry of Magic the following day after several students sent owls to their parents telling them what the Muggles had done to their precious Boy-Who-Lived.

Healers from St Mungo's were called in and Harry had to withstand a week of tests despite Dumbledore's objections.

* * *

The following week, there was a hearing into Harry's status in the wizarding world.

"I've studied the science behind the implants," a St Mungo's expert began, "it's quiet ingenious, for Muggles."

"Your comments are bordering on treason Healer," the much-hated Dolores Umbridge said.

"Let the man finish!" Amelia Bones ordered, "why is this process ingenious?"

"The Muggles put this metal along the person's bones and then the frame on the outside of the body," the Healer continued, "they then send an electrical discharge though the body. Somehow, this enables the bio-frame enabling the person to walk."

Another Healer was brought in.

"In your opinion," Madam Bones began, "will Harry Potter be able to father children?" This was very important, seeing Harry was the last of his line.

"I don't see why not." The Healer said before being excused.

A Mind Healer was the final witness.

"Mr Potter bares a grudge against both Dumbledore and the Ministry for leaving him with the Muggle Dursley family. He not only blames the Dursley family, he also blames Dumbledore and the Ministry for him having to wear the bio-frame. I explained some of our customs to him and he told me that, for instance, if someone tried to arrange a marriage for him, he would snap his wand and leave the magical world. I would recommend giving him some leeway to start with, help him find out that not all the Ministry is content to leave an orphaned child with known magic haters."

"Could those implants give him an unfair advantage at Quidditch?" Ludo Bagman asked. It had not long come out that Harry had been make Seeker of the Gryffindor team.

The first Healer confirmed that there could be no unfair advantage.

After deliberation, it was decided to let Harry remain in the magical world. But determined for a victory, Dumbledore was fined 50,000 galleons for placing Harry with magic hating Muggles and former Minister Bagnold was made bankrupt with her fine, since she ordered the sealing of the Potter's wills and issued an executive order saying he was to remain ignorant of his heritage. Fudge was working to revoke the order.

It was also revealed that in the files of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that Vernon Dursley had a record for attacking people knowing they were magical. One record revealed he served one year in prison for attacking Lily Potter, the severity of the sentence because she was married to a wealthy pureblood. His file had also been sealed. Barty Crouch was also fined, even thought he protested he had nothing to do with the placement and that he had no idea where Bagnold and Dumbledore placed Harry. But upon going to Crouch's house to inform him of the fine, they caught him putting his thought dead son under the Imperious Curse. Both Crouch's were soon in Azkaban and Dumbledore soon lost his titles, his job and more importantly (to him), his Chocolate Frog card.

* * *

How does one see this continuing?


	83. Harry Potter and the Ocarina of Time

_To mark the release of the new game, here's my crossover with the Ocarina of Time game._

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE OCARINA OF TIME**

Sitting on a tree trunk in the Sacred Forest Meadow was Saria. The Kokiri girl, who had the appearance of a young child, who was actually older, was playing on her ocarina. Then she began to receive a telepathic message.

 _Saria, my child. Come forth. I need to speak to you._ The speaker was the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the Kokori.

Saria got up from the trunk and put her ocarina in a pocket and made her way out of the Meadow. She took the short-cut out of the Lost Woods, in order to get to the Kokiri Forest quickly, then she took the passage into the Deku Tree Meadow. She approached the Great Deku Tree and sat down.

 _Saria, my child. It is good to see you again. I have news to tell you. Remember I once told you that there was another world which was near identical to our own?_

The girl nodded. A year or two ago, the Great Deku Tree described Earth to her. She was fascinated at many things about it, especially with his description of the planet hundreds of years ago, it was not unlike Hyrule.

"What's happened on that planet, Great Deku Tree?" she asked.

 _I have sensed a prophecy, made by a prophet who foresees the birth of a child who can defeat a dark lord terrorising their world. The child will be marked as the dark lord's equal, his parents will have defied him thrice, and he will be born as the seventh month ends._

"Why are you telling me this?" Saria asked.

 _I have mapped our world onto their world and have managed to send a few agents from around Hyrule to investigate this prophecy. We may need to act on this – the dark lord mentioned could mean Ganondorf. If I can map Hyrule onto that world, he might be able to. If it comes to it, the child might need protection. Saria – I might need to call on you to go to this world and recover the child._

"You can rely on me, Great Deku Tree." She answered.

 _Thank you, my child. I will keep you informed. Please do not tell others of this – I will tell Miro myself should the need arise._

* * *

 _ **Two years later.**_

Saria walked into the Great Deku Tree meadow and sat down in front of the tree.

 _Saria, remember what we discussed about events on Earth?_ She nodded. _Well, it seems things have happened – the Dark Lord Voldemort has been vanquished by an infant by the name of Harry Potter. He is the child of the prophecy. He is being placed with his mother's non-magical relatives and I can foresee that it will not be in his best interests._

"What would you like me to do?" Saria asked.

 _I want you to go to Earth, collect the infant and bring him back here, where he shall be raised until it is time for him to attend the magical school known as Hogwarts. This tune will take you to Earth and back, it will take you to the infant._

Saria felt a tune being fed into her mind. She took her ocarina out of her clothing and played the tune. She turned into balls of light which fired into the sky.

* * *

 **Privet Drive, Earth**

It was the early hours of the morning. Saria reappeared in the garden of number 10. Looking around, she saw a giant man ride away on a strange machine, then two older people vanish into thin air. She walked to the house they were at and found a boy in a basket with a letter on top. Saria lifted the infant out of the basket with the note and took her ocarina to her mouth and played the tune. Both Kokiri and infant vanished to reappear in the Deku Tree Meadow.

 _Excellent work Saria. I trust you to help raise him. We shall keep the truth about his origins a secret, we shall rename him Link. When the time is right, I shall assign him a fairy. Also, he will have to return to Earth when he needs to learn to control his magic._

* * *

 _ **Ten Years Later**_

 _It is time._ The Great Deku Tree said to a fairy who was flying near him, _The time has come for the boy who is not a Kokori to receive a fairy and for him to begin to fulfil his destiny. Navi, go and find the boy and bring him to me along with Saria._

Navi the fairy flew from the Deku Tree Meadow, into the main Kokiri Woods, where she flew past Kokiri, whose fairies signalled to her. She turned and saw a single tree-house in a sunken area and flew to it and entered the house.

Inside, Harry Potter, otherwise known as Link to the Kokiri was sleeping. He was having a dream.

 _He was two years older than he was now. He was standing in front of a big white castle, in the middle of a storm. The drawbridge opened and a white horse charged out. Riding it was an older woman, he was sure he had seen her before, visiting the Deku Tree and she was holding onto a young girl, about his age. Before he could react, another person turned up. It was a huge adult male on a huge black horse. He raised his hand and sent magical waves towards Harry who fell to the ground._

The vision faded away as Navi was trying to get his attention.

"About time too!" she said to him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Harry asked. He was dressed in the green cloth of the Kokiri with a brown belt and hat, which was also green.

"I'm Navi. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you to attend him." She said.

Harry got up and followed her out of the tree-house. Little had changed since he had been brought to the Kokiri Forest. He was well looked after and fed well. However, as he grew older, they found he had problems seeing. Eye glasses didn't exist on Hyrule and problems like it never happened to people in this realm. The Great Deku Tree sent one of his agents to a magical area on Earth to obtain a potion to deal with the problem.

As he climbed down the ladder, Saria ran up to him.

"I've just heard – the Great Deku Tree wishes to see you," She said, "and you've got a fairy! That's great."

"Let's go and see what he has to say." Harry said. The two walked towards the passage towards the Deku Tree to find the Kokiri leader Milo blocking the way.

"Let us through please," Harry said, "The Great Deku Tree wishes to see us."

"Why would the Great Deku Tree wish to see you?" Milo asked, "Anyhow, it's too dangerous for you."

Harry and Saria walked away. "He'll never let you through without a sword and shield. You'll have to go and find one." She said, "The store sells shields, but you'll have to find the money to buy one. A sword can be found in a passage off the training area. I cannot help you here."

Harry went off in the direction Saria indicated. He walked around fences and ended up in front of a hole in the wall. He got on his hands and knees and crawled through. He emerged in a tight passage but he could stand. He backed up as a big bolder rolled towards him, before turning. Harry then noticed jewels on the ground. He picked them it – it was money, hopefully enough to buy a shield. He went to make his way to find the sword, but the bolder rolled past again. Harry decided to follow the bolder, which he did. After the second turn, he noticed the bolder rolled left but there was a route to the right. He made a decision to go to the right and walked down a small path. There was a dead end and at the end of the path was the remains of a tree trunk. On the trunk was a chest. He went to it and opened it. There was a great flash of light and he reached in and pulled out the ancient Kokiri sword – it was small in size, but strong enough.

Harry made his way back the way he came, picking up money as he went along. He crawled through the passage and rejoined Saria. Together, they walked towards the shop, with Harry picking up money from bushes as they went along.

He went into the shop and came out a few minutes later with a small wooden shield. He and Saria walked to the entrance to the Meadow.

"I told you before Link, you cannot come past... is that a sword and shield? You may have them but you'll always be a wimp. How did you gain the affections of Saria and the Great Deku Tree?" Milo said.

Harry and Saria walked past him and to the Great Deku Tree.

 _Link, Saria, it is good to see you. Please sit down, there is much to tell you._ The Deku Tree said. The two friends sat down, _Link – it is time to know the truth about yourself. Your real name is Harry Potter and you come from a world called Earth._

"Then how did I end up here?" Harry asked, wondering what was going on.

 _Just over ten years ago, a realm on Earth was being terrorised by a Dark Wizard. I found out a prophecy which revealed that a child would be the one to vanquish him. Two years later, you apparently killed the Dark Lord Voldemort, but the cost was your parents. I found that a human called Dumbledore was going to send you to unsuitable relatives who would have mistreated you so I got Saria to go to Earth to collect you and bring you here._

Harry was unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry Link – I wanted to tell you but you were too young."

"Why are you telling me now?" Harry asked.

 _You are approaching your eleventh birthday. You are also a wizard but I guess you've worked that one out, being the only Kokiri besides Saria who can do magic._ The Tree said.

"That's cool!" Harry said.

 _It will be time for you to attend the school known as Hogwarts where you will learn to handle your magic and use it as a force for good. Saria will accompany you to Earth, but she must return quickly, for Kokori will die if they are out of the forest for too long. When on Earth, you must locate the wizard bank Gringotts. I have an agent working there and he will help you. I have intelligence that someone will seek you out. Be wary – not everyone is what they seem. One final thing – Dumbledore's agent will have the key to your money, you need to ask him or her for it._

"I'll be careful Deku Tree." Harry promised. An ocarina appeared in his hands.

 _In case of emergencies, you can use this to return here. Now go._

Saria took Harry's hand and played a tune on her ocarina and the two vanished.

* * *

They reappeared in a London street. Luckly, it was empty and they made their way into an alley.

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"Find this Gringotts place." Saria said, "We should have asked the Deku Tree for a more general location, but we don't know this place well."

"How did you find me then?"

"The Deku Tree locked in on your magic and I was able to use my Ocarina to transport myself there." She answered.

"Do you get the feeling someone's following us?" Harry asked.

"I get that feeling too." Saria said.

They continued to walk through the alley but reached a dead end. They turned to retrace their steps but stopped. A giant figure was standing in their way, there was a giant dog with him. Harry drew the Korori sword.

"Harry?" the man asked.

"Who are you? What are you?" Harry asked, still holding the sword.

"Relax Harry," the man said, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You know of Hogwarts?"

"You're the Hogwarts representative?" Harry asked.

"I was asked by Dumbledore to deliver your letter," Hagrid answered, "I tell you Harry, you're one tricky person to find."

"You've found me," Harry answered, "What do we need to do?"

"First things first," Hagrid began, "Do you wish to attend Hogwarts? I need an answer so I can inform the Headmaster."

"Yes, I would like to attend Hogwarts." Harry answered.

Hagrid took a roll of what looked like parchment out of his pocket, wrote a small note, took an owl from his pocket, fastened the scroll to it and sent it on it's way. He then passed a letter over to Harry who opened it and read it.

(Everyone knows what the letter says so I'm not going to type it up.)

"Now we need to go to Diagon Alley to collect your school supplies. Before we go, who is this young girl?" Hagrid asked.

"Her name is Saria and she's been my loyal friend for many years." Harry said.

* * *

The trio walked through the streets of London and then Hagrid led them into a pub. After getting through the patrons, they ended up in a small outside area.

"Interesting," Saria said, "a magical barrier to hide your alley."

"Right first time," Hagrid said. He took an umbrella he was holding and tapped certain bricks. They moved and opened the doorway to Diagon Alley.

"First things first, Gringotts." Hagrid said. He led the way down the alley until they reached a big marble building and entered it. Inside, Hagrid led them to a teller, telling the duo that the creatures were goblins.

"Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal please." The gentle man said.

"Does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" the goblin asked. Saria seemed to know who it was.

Hagrid rummaged in his pockets until he found a key and presented it to the goblin. He called for another goblin who took them into the caves and went deep down. The trolley stopped outside a vault which the goblin opened.

Harry and Saria were surprised to see the amount of money in the vault. He took a bag and put money in before leaving. The door closed.

"May I have my key please Mr. Griphook?" Harry asked.

"Yes you may Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

"But Dumbledore said that Harry was not to have his key." Hagrid said.

"Like Master Ragnarock told your Professor Dumbledore, he has no rights to Mr. Potter's vault key and if we knew how to return it to him, we would have retrieved it years ago. I trust the Great Deku Tree is well."

Harry was even more surprised. Saria nudged him.

"Remember the Deku Tree did say he had an agent here." She said.

"Indeed Miss. Saria," Griphook said, "He warned me that you two were coming today. Just a quick bit of business to finish off first." He clicked his fingers before giving Hagrid a piece of metal that looked like Harry's vault key (but if anyone tried to use it, it wouldn't work). "I gave you Mr. Potter's key to return to Professor Dumbledore and I asked if you were ready to go to retrieve the You-Know-What from Vault You-Know-Which. You never heard mentions of the Great Deku Tree. There was nothing unusual about Mr. Potter. You also saw Mr. Potter safely to his relatives after the shopping was complete."

Hagrid repeated the statement then asked to go to the other vault, but more slowly. With a grin, Griphook told him it was one speed only. Harry was sure he was making it up just to annoy Hagrid. Ten minutes later, they were back in the air. Hagrid had taken out a small item and pocketed it. He looked and saw that Saria was gone.

"She knows how to look after herself," Harry said, knowing that Saria's time in this realm was almost up and she had returned to the Forest for a short time before returning, "Saria will catch us up."

They went along Diagon Alley and collected Harry's school supplies. They were put in a trunk which was shrunk. While they were doing so, Hagrid went into the owl shop and brought Harry a beautiful snowy owl (how can we NOT have Hedwig, no matter what the crossover is). After exiting the shop, Saria was there waiting.

"I said she'd catch us up." Harry said.

The final shop was Ollivander's wand shop. It took a while, but eventually Harry was able to find a wand and was told by the aging wand crafter that it's brother wand shared a tail feather from the same phoenix.

"Well, thanks Mr. Hagrid," Harry said as Saria prepared the ocarina, "This was most fun and I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts."

Saria played the tune and within seconds, Harry, his owl, shopping and Saria vanished into thin air. Hagrid looked around and then remembered something before walking away.

"That's Harry back at his relatives. Better get this to Dumbledore quickly." Hagrid said to himself, remembering what his programming had told him to remember.

* * *

The duo remateralised in front of the Great Deku Tree where Saria told him about the trip.

" _Yes, I do know of the Gringotts goblins_ ," the Tree said, " _and they knew where you were, as I had an agent inform them._ _Now Harry, there is one thing that needs to be done before you go to Hogwarts. While you were gone, the evil wizard Ganon came and demanded I give him one of the three Spiritual Stones. I refused. He tried to put a spell on me but special wards put on by the goblins of the wizard bank saved me from dying outright, but they only delayed my death. There are three stones in all, they and the Ocarina of Time are needed to open the way to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce can be claimed. Ganon does not know about Earth, so it is my hope that you will hide both the Spiritual Stone I will give you and the Ocarina of Time on Earth in one of the Potter vaults._ "

"How will I get the Ocarina of Time?" asked Harry.

" _You must go to Hyrule Castle and meet Princess Zelda. There, she will give you the Ocarina of Time. You must proceed with great haste and be careful, Ganon is the bodyguard to the King of Hyrule. Nearby is Lon Lon Ranch, there might be someone or something there that might be of assistance to you. I will give you the Spiritual Stone now, but it must be kept safe._ "

"What about the others?" asked Harry.

" _They are safe in the domains of the Gorons and the Zoras. They will be safe there until you can get the first one and the Ocarina of Time to safety._ "

With a flash, a stone appeared in Harry's hands.

" _Be careful who knows about this, there are many people who would love to get into the Sacred Realm and gain the Triforce._ " The Deku Tree said, " _When you meet Princess Zelda, present her with the stone and it will prove your credentials with her. She knows to await my messenger. When the time is right, you must take her to Earth and hide her there. You will know when the time is._ "

"I'll do my best Deku Tree." Harry promised.

" _Good luck._ " The tree said. He turned grey in colour and closed his eyes. He was dead. The fairy and owl flew over to him.

Harry turned and walked out of the Deku Tree's domain, his owl flying with him. He looked in his hand and looked at the stone. He knew what he had to do. After walking out of the passage to the Deku Tree's domain, he ran to his tree house and entered it. He took out his trunk and re-enlarged it. He would have no need of it for the time being. Saria had put a few runes on his tree-house to stop people entering it. He took a shoulder bag from the wall. Looking around, he found his catapult and a small seed bag. He put them in the bag along with the Ocarina. He also found a map of Hyrule along with a telescope which he also put in the bag.

He left the tree house and climbed down the ladder. Harry then ran to the other end of the forest, where everyone knew of the passage to Hyrule Field. He walked through the passage and found himself on a bridge. He was in the Lost Woods and had seen the bridge before. Saria was there waiting for him.

"I knew you would leave someday," she said, "If not for Hogwarts, but to the big world, where us Kokori would not survive."

"I'm not leaving forever," Harry said, "it's just a quick trip to the castle and I'll be back."

"The Great Deku Tree wanted to tell you this, but he didn't have the time," Saria said, "close to here is Lon Lon Ranch, where there is someone you will need to know. She will help you in your quest here and maybe at Hogwarts."

"What do you know?" Harry asked.

"I've said too much," Saria said, "but I will tell you this much, you're not the only magical human here. Some people came here to hide from Voldemort, most returned afterwoulds, a few remained."

Harry walked through the final exit and found himself looking at a huge mass of green. He took the telescope out of his bag and looked through it. In the distance, he could see Hyrule Castle. He estimated that it would take the best part of a day to walk there. Nearby, he could see what he presumed to be Lon Lon Ranch. It wouldn't take him long to get there. He put the telescope away and started walking to the ranch.

Roughly an hour later, Harry had arrived. He walked through the entrance. To one side, he could see a house, the other side a barn and in front was a big area with horses and a young girl. He walked over to her. The girl was stroking a young horse.

"Hello," she said in a dreamy voice, "My name is Luna. This is Epona. Is that a fairy? You're a fairy boy from the forest. I've heard all about you."

"I'm on my way to the castle and was told to come here, someone here could help me." Harry said.

"I can lend you a horse." Luna said, "But it'll be up to my father to decide if you can buy one. But he's at the castle. He went to deliver milk two days ago and never returned."

"I'll look for him while I'm there," Harry promised.

"Try Epona here," Luna said. Harry approached the horse but she ran away, "Looks like she's scared of you. Have you a musical instrument?"

Harry took out his ocarina. Luna then taught him the secret tune to tame Epona. He played it on his own and she trotted over and nuzzled Harry.

"She's grown fond of you fairy boy." Luna said. She helped Harry get on the horse.

"It's best to get used to riding a horse," Luna said.

Harry climbed onto Epona and started to ride her around the ranch.

* * *

 _I have a full storyline written for this.._


	84. Politics, what an ugly word

_This was inspired by a minor plot point in a story called Unbound by writer Madam Pomfrey where Dolores Umbridge proposed a law where Muggleborns and Muggle raised had to take a test before they would be allowed to attend Hogwarts. In that story, the proposal was defeated but this will give an idea of what if it succeeded. The Dursleys are alright in this story. There are no Horcruxes in this story. Forgive the summary type for later in this but it's just to set the scene and give an idea of what happens._

* * *

During the year 1990, in a secret location, several primary school pupils were being given a special test. These students had been approached and informed that they were witches and wizards and in July 1991, they would be getting an invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But to be allowed to attend, they had to pass a special test.

They were seated and given a written test with questions to answer. Eventually, the papers were gathered up and the pupils, after swearing oaths not to mention the test to what they called Muggles.

The woman leading the test looked at one particular test sporting the name HARRY JAMES POTTER and smiled.

* * *

July 1991

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School walked into the office of his deputy Minvera McGonagall.

"Minvera," he said, "has young Harry replied to his letter yet?"

"Didn't you know Albus?" McGonagall asked, "Harry Potter failed his Hogwarts acceptance test last year. Dolores Umbridge informed me three days ago that he had failed the test and was not permitted to attend Hogwarts."

They were referring to the test taken by primary school pupils the previous year. It was for those known as Muggleborns or Muggle raised. Dolores Umbridge has proposed the law and it was sponsored by a pureblood – Lucius Malfoy. It was clear that they wanted Hogwarts to be Pureblood only but no-one had the courage to oppose it. By the time Dumbledore knew about it, it had been approved by Minister Fudge. He guessed it was either to rid Hogwarts of Muggleborns or to prevent Harry Potter from attending, knowing he was raised by Muggles.

"That's strange," Dumbledore replied, "Petunia should have told him something of our world. We must find out more."

* * *

That same day, McGonagall and Dumbledore went to 4 Privet Drive and rang the doorbell. A very thin woman answered it.

"You!" she said, recognising McGonagall, "we were told last year that my nephew was not attending your school of freaks so go away!"

"Mrs Dursley," Dumbledore said, "we've only just found out Harry failed the test that would permit him to attend our school. May we take up ten minutes of your time and not out here where the neighbours can hear?"

"Very well." Petunia Dursley said, leading them into the kitchen. She didn't offer them a cup of tea.

"Did you not tell Harry anything of our world?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Petunia said, "your world of freaks ruined my family. First you take my sister to that school then because of her heritage, that terrorist killed our parents and destroyed our family home. Then because she married James Potter, she painted a big target on her back and got herself blown up! I know how bad things were then! I know how you people think of Harry and how you exploit his name and image without his knowledge!"

"How do you know that?" McGonagall asked.

"We caught one of your kind following us in town and had him arrested," Petunia said, "in exchange for dropping the charges for stalking us, he agreed to tell us everything. With all that, you think I'd let my nephew get caught up in all that?"

"But," Dumbledore began, "Harry needs to know our world to take his place in our world. If he doesn't attend our school, he could lose his entire inheritance."

"Bull." Petunia said, "our contact did some checking and found out that the Potter fortune could not be touched by your Ministry unless Harry does not claim it before the age of 21. We will make sure he claims it as soon as he is of age. NOW GET OUT!"

Temporarily defeated, Dumbledore and McGonagall left.

* * *

Dumbledore went straight to the Ministry and to the office of Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah Albus," Fudge said, "I was just thinking of you. We need to prepare the press release for when Harry Potter begins Hogwarts."

"This is what the press release will state Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "Harry Potter will not be attending Hogwarts as due to the _Muggle born and Raised Pre-Admittance Test_ , created by Dolores Umbridge and supported by Lucius Malfoy, he failed his test, being raised in the Muggle world. Therefore, he will not be attending Hogwarts."

"But Dolores told me she was excluding Mr Potter from that test!" Fudge said.

"She had him participate and he failed. She informed my deputy headmistress three days ago that Harry Potter was not allowed to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"What can we do?" Fudge asked, getting in a panic, "if it comes out that Harry Potter is not going to Hogwarts, it could mean the end of me."

"Damage control first Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "but you're going to have to fire Dolores Umbridge. You must use your executive power to revoke her _Muggle born and Raised Hogwarts Admission Test Act_ and as Chief Warlock, I will back you up. Then we will make sure letters go out to everyone who failed her test. We cannot make one rule for Harry Potter and exclude everyone else Muggleborn or raised. It was pure luck she didn't add a clause saying existing students had to take the test."

* * *

Fudge called forth an emergency meeting.

"I am invoking my executive powers as Minister to repeal Dolores Umbridge's _Muggle born and Raised Hogwarts Admission Test Act_ ," he said, "it is an obvious attempt by Madam Umbridge to use it as an excuse to prevent Harry Potter, knowing he is being Muggle raised with no knowledge of our world, from attending Hogwarts."

There were shouts of disbelief from the crowd.

"It was done all for you Minister," Lucius Malfoy said, "Potter's popularity, even though he has not been seen in our world for ten years could mean as soon as he is of age, people could call for your sacking so he can be Minister."

Fudge looked shocked at the implication.

"There is no evidence that Harry Potter will want to take over as Minister Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "he will have to take a seat in these hallowed halls but all we need to do is wait. He may have no interest in politics, he might want to take up Quidditch or healing or some other career that is harmless to the Minister."

"I propose that Harry Potter's education at Hogwarts is restricted," Malfoy then suggested, "so he can pose no threat to the Minister. He only finds out what WE want HIM to find out. No access to the Hogwarts Library, no access to any bookshop. People only be allowed to talk to him about the subject he is being taught at the time, he be segregated from the student population when not in lessons. No post permitted."

"You pass those motions Minister," Dumbledore said, "and you might as well keep him away from Hogwarts. If you do pass those motions, I will ensure he is given a placement at another school, and before you say anything Mr Malfoy, because of Madam Umbridge's law, he has not been offered a place at Hogwarts."

"We will see what happens," Fudge said, "Harry Potter is authorised to attend Hogwarts for one year without restrictions. His Muggle relatives are not allowed to prevent him."

* * *

Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley where shopping went as in the book but Harry was able to buy other books for background reading. The year went by without any political leanings by Harry although he did write to members of the Ministry to find out how things worked.

* * *

After the year was complete, the Wizengamot reconvened to discuss future admittance for Harry.

"Besides from wanting to learn how the Ministry worked," Dumbledore said, "Harry has shown no interest in taking up politics. I've been informed by his Aunt that he used to write letters to the Muggle government, wanting to know how they worked."

"I had no problems answering his questions," Amelia Bones said, "as the future Lord Potter, I feel he should know how the Ministry works."

"Maybe we could arrange a tour for him?" Fudge asked.

"My son has invited him to spend time with us during the summer," Arthur Weasley said, being invited to the hearing, knowing Harry and Ron were friends, "I can bring him in one day and show him around."

"I don't see why that would be a problem," Fudge said, "Weasley isn't it? (Arthur nodded) If you let us know when Mr Potter will be with you, we can arrange his tour."

It was eventually decided to let Harry attend for a second year. Despite the Chamber of Secrets incident, it went well and Harry was permitted to begin his third year.

* * *

After the incident with Draco Malfoy and Buckbeak, Harry decided to get more involved with politics. He convinced Hagrid to persuade Dumbledore to let him go to Buckbeak's hearing. When Hagrid had problems presenting his case, Harry did it for him. He presented witness statements which were on parchment that could tell if a lie was being told. The statements stated that Draco deliberately provoked the creature, ignoring the teacher's instructions and all he got was a small scratch which was healed in seconds. Despite Lucius Malfoy trying to bribe the officials, Buckbeak was cleared.

But the Dementors and Sirius Black caused headaches for Fudge. After three students were kissed by the Dementors in the first Quidditch game of the season and Harry fell off his broom because of them and the Ministry refused to take them away, Harry decided to use his name to criticise the Ministry's handling of the situation. The Dementors were quickly taken away. Harry met up with Sirius Black and without the dementors to cause problems, he convinced Amelia Bones to hold a hearing so the truth could be revealed. He promised to withdraw from Hogwarts if the hearing proved Sirius was guilty.

Sirius was proven not guilty and Wormtail was arrested and sentenced to the Dementors Kiss which was quickly administered. Sirius was not allowed to have custody of Harry due to mental instability.

* * *

The pre-fourth year hearing did not go well. Lucius Malfoy pressed for Harry's expulsion on the grounds that he was getting too politically inconvenient. When that failed, he successfully pushed for Harry to be banned from attending the Quidditch World Cup on the grounds there would be overseas Ministers and officials there and he felt Harry should not be allowed near them. That too failed.

* * *

Following his fourth year, Dumbledore began making statements about the return of Voldemort – Cedric Diggory who was the Hogwarts champion was taken by Portkey to a graveyard where he was used to help an unknown man revive Voldemort.

Even though Harry had not said anything, Lucius Malfoy used it in the annual hearing. Despite Dolores Umbridge endorsing the charges to expel Harry from school, it failed as Harry didn't say a word about the possibility of Voldemort's revival. This was the first meeting in which he was permitted to attend.

"Is free thought now illegal?" Harry asked during this hearing.

"Free thought is illegal," Umbridge said, "your thoughts should be to support the Minister."

"I don't think so," Harry said, "I used to like the man but I refuse to support him. There is no law in which you are told to support a particular Minister. If he didn't listen to the rubbish you and Lucius Malfoy give him, I would have gladly supported him in a re-election campaign."

Harry quickly arranged an overseas holiday and was gone within a day. The Dursleys elected to stay at home where they were kissed by the Dementors. Upon his return, Harry was hauled before the court. Umbridge tried to claim Harry had used magic in a Muggle household. Harry was cleared when he proved he was not even in the country at the time. Arthur Weasley was given custody of Harry by Amelia Bones. Harry's hint that the Dementors were sent by a Ministry Official caused no end of problems. Dumbledore had to step in and point out that now Harry was a student of Hogwarts, the Ministry had no power to expel him.

Harry was awarded the Prefect badge despite protests from Molly Weasley. It was pointed out by McGonagall that Ron was not prefect material. To avoid Fudge appointing Umbridge as Defence teacher, he reluctantly gave the job of Defence teacher to Sirius Black.

* * *

After it was revealed that Voldemort had been revived and Fudge's top advisor Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban for being a willing Death Eater, the Minister was forced out of office. Dolores Umbridge was also arrested when it was discovered she sent the Dementors to the Dursleys and filed false charges against Harry.

But Fudge's replacement was not like the man at all. Rufus Scrimgeour met with Harry at the Weasley home and asked him to support the Ministry in the dark times. Harry refused, citing all the libel printed about him in the Daily Prophet, endorsed by the Ministry, the sending of Dementors to kiss his Muggle relatives on orders of the Senior Undersecretary and subsequent trial.

Scrimgeour promised Harry that if he did not support the Ministry the consequences would be dire. Harry still refused, telling the Minister he would not be intimidated. The Minister found out several teams wanted to sign Harry up. He passed an executive order banning Harry from joining any British Quidditch team. Upon hearing that American teams wanted to sign him, an order was passed banning Harry from leaving the country. Harry got round that by using Muggle transport. When Harry still refused to support the Ministry, especially when word got out that several people had been arrested on trumped up charges, Scrimgeour promised further reprisals.

He threatened to have Arthur Weasley sacked but little did he know, the adult Weasleys had been keeping money aside for such an occasion. The Weasleys refused to let Harry give in and Mr Weasley was promptly sacked. After another rebuttal, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was closed down. When Harry still refused to back down, the Minister then filed a restraining order, forbidding him and the Weasleys from going to Diagon Alley. He timed it so it was passed after the Hogwarts letters were sent out.

Even that didn't stop Harry or the Weasleys. Other people collected their items for them. The Minister was unable to interfere with Hogwarts business so could not have Harry, Ron and Ginny expelled. There was a little known law that he did act upon. It stated that a Muggle-born could be expelled without notice by the Ministry if proven they spoke about the magical world to a Muggle.

The powers were abused and Hermione Granger was expelled for telling her parents about magic. Scrimgeour told Harry that if he supported the Ministry, she would be reinstated. He was ignored and Hermione enlisted in Beauxbatons.

During this time, nothing was done about Voldemort whose forces were able to just walk into Diagon Alley and take Ollivander. Citizens who tried to help the wand maker were sent to Azkaban.

Scrimgeour left Harry alone during the first weeks of term, then he passed a new order saying Harry was banned from going to Hogsmeade. Harry stood his ground and refused to give in.

* * *

Things went bad to worse following Dumbledore's death. By wizarding law, he was allowed to confiscate items left by Dumbledore. It was revealed that Dumbledore left half his estate to Hogwarts which was being allowed to go forward. The rest was to go to Harry. It was long speculated that Dumbledore had fathered a child who was sent to be raised in the Muggle world and that child was Lily Potter. Harry's half of the estate remained confiscated even after the permitted thirty-one days had concluded. During the meeting at the Burrow, things nearly came to blows between Harry and the Minister.

"Remembered you're not at school, have you? Remembered that I am not Dumbledore, who forgave your insolence and insubordination? You may wear that scar like a crown, Potter, but it is not up to a seventeen-year-old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learned some respect!" Scrimgeour said.

"It's time you earned it." Harry told him, "Insubordination? There is no law that says I have to support the Minister for Magic. As for insolence, there has been no insolence. I never went public with my opinions about you. The Ministry however, illegally used the newspaper to print lies about children, which IS against the law. The only trouble I have been in is for the occasional bit of rule-breaking at school which is beyond your powers. Besides, insolence implies an emotional relationship, which could not occur between us."

The Minister threatened to have certain people close to Harry sent to prison but a lot had gone into hiding. Then one day, it was announced that the Minister was dead.

* * *

Voldemort's puppet Minister Pius Thicknesse took control and immediately named Harry 'Undesirable Number 1' and gave orders that he was to be killed on sight. Fifty thousand galleons was the price on Harry's head. Severus Snape was named Headmaster of Hogwarts and he immediately expelled Harry and Ron. Ginny was ordered by a court to continue to attend Hogwarts as a security against potential rebellion by the adult Weasleys.

* * *

After Voldemort was defeated, what Lucius Malfoy warned Fudge could happen did. People were calling for Harry to become Minister.

Harry had to call a press conference (in the Muggle world) in order to declare that he had no desire to be part of a system that was so corrupt, Ministers could just abuse the law to their own gains and to punish those who did not swear allegiance to them. Harry also pointed out that under laws passed by both Scrimgeour and Thicknesse, he was in effect exiled from the British wizarding world. He also reminded the public that he was still Undesirable Number 1.

Amelia Bones took office (she was forced into hiding three years before) and she did everything she could to recant the laws passed by Scrimgoeour and Thinknesse but the trials of surviving Death Eaters had to be dealt with. She had to pass emergency legislation allowing freedom of movement for Harry so he could testify.

After the trials were concluded and sentences carried out, Harry transferred his money overseas, sold his seats in the Wizarding Court, took his girlfriend Padma and left the UK via Muggle transportation. Neither returned even though Amelia Bones was eventually able to repeal the anti-Harry laws.

Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes were permitted to reopen though.


	85. After the Weapon's Been Used

**After the Weapon's Been Used**

" _Voldemort's dead," Harry Potter said before collapsing._

 _Everyone in Gryffindor Tower looked on as Harry Potter stumbled through the portrait hole to make his declaration. There were many cheers when this news was announced. Harry's girlfriend Susan Bones, who had been in the tower waiting for him, flung herself upon him. As Harry's girlfriend, she was allowed by members of Gryffindor to enter the tower._

" _You jerk!" she shouted, "I was so worried about you!" But Harry was non-responsive. With the help of the Gryffindors, Susan got Harry to the hospital wing where he spent the following week in a coma, magically drained._

* * *

It was the last day of term of Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts – he had woken up from his magical coma during the night and was released that morning. Harry explained to Susan as soon as he woke up, that after defeating Voldemort, Dumbledore returned him to the castle and dumped him on the staircases in-between the fourth and fifth floors. Using what little strength he had left, he crawled up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore had disillusioned him, so no one knew he was there. As soon as he reached the Portrait hole, charms surrounding the area dispelled the disillusion. He managed to speak the password and get in.

He was dreading the holidays, as it meant another two months locked up at his relatives' house with regular beatings and guaranteed starvation. Before leaving the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore had told him that despite Voldemort's demise, he would have to spend the whole summer holidays at the Dursleys. Harry knew there was no point in protesting, but unknown to Dumbledore, he had other plans – he had no intention of going there, he would just give the illusion of going there.

He was sitting down in Gryffindor Tower with Susan sitting on his lap half-listening to his so called friend Ron Weasley going on about the Quidditch games he planned to see during the holidays.

"Surly Dumbledore can't make you stay at with the Dursleys after you turn 17?" Susan asked.

"He says I have to," Harry replied. "I can't see the point, personally. I wasn't there the last two years. The so-called blood wards are null and void on my 17th birthday, so why do I need protecting if I'm not allowed to leave the house? I've never considered that place a home, anyway."

A small pop could be heard – Harry and Susan looked and saw Dobby and Kreacher – Harry's house-elves. Dobby had bonded with Harry since he freed the elf from the Malfoy family and Kreacher was part of the inheritance Harry received from his late godfather.

The elves pointed at the couple to join them in a corner. Ron was still going on about a Chudley Cannons game. Dobby waved his hand about.

"Now no one can hear us," he said.

"What have you found out, Dobby?" Harry asked. A few weeks ago, he had asked the two elves to keep an eye on the Dursleys to see what they had planned before he made his plans.

"We spy on Master Harry's relatives," Dobby began. "They talk about when you get to the house. Too many things to talk about. Horrible things planned."

"Kreacher see young master's bedroom. Items of torture that would sicken even Kreacher's pureblood Mistress Black," the second elf said.

"Their plans are too horrible to talk about. Master Harry is in great danger," Dobby finished.

"Alright Dobby, Kreacher. Thank you for doing a good job. There is one more thing that needs doing – I want you to execute Order 66," Harry said. Susan looked at him. "I'll tell you about it on the train where we can have some privacy."

"It will be done, young master." Both Kreacher and Dobby vanished, removing the privacy charm as they left. Harry and Susan didn't notice Ron watching them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ron was in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I think Potter and Bones are up to something Professor. Dobby and Kreacher appeared and took them to a corner. I don't know what they were talking about – it was silent in the corner," Ron said.

Dumbledore looked into Ron's mind and saw that he was telling the truth. Harry must have used a privacy charm.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "I will take steps to ensure nothing goes on."

Ron left the office while Dumbledore considered things. He could deal with them when Harry was safely at the Dursleys. He knew he would never get any answers from the house-elves – he had already tried and failed. He kept forgetting that house-elves were bound not to reveal their master's secrets.

* * *

Harry and Susan got into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and were greeted with the sight of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom kissing. The two had announced that they were dating two months before. Remembering that Ron was looking for Dean Thomas, to warn him to keep away from his sister Ginny (for the tenth time that week), Harry closed the compartment door and put a privacy and locking charm on it.

"Right Harry – what is Order 66?" Susan asked. She had no problem asking him in front of Neville and Luna – both were very loyal to Harry.

"You notice I had no luggage or Hedwig to bring with me?" Harry asked.

"I assumed you were leaving them at school to save them from the Dursleys," Susan replied.

"Partly true," continued Harry. "I expected the report Dobby and Kreacher brought back. I theorised that the Dursleys would try something as I approached my majority. They would stop at nothing to prevent me from using magic along with keeping me at Privet Drive. So, I had Dobby and Kreacher take my trunk and Hedwig to a safe-house which I inherited from Sirius last year. The home has been placed under Fidelius by the Gringotts goblins with the Black account manager Krantor as Secret-Keeper. Sometime during this journey, Dobby should be arriving with a Portkey which will take me to Gringotts. From there, Krantor will let me into the secret of the safe house and will Portkey me there."

Just as Harry was finishing his speech, Dobby appeared. "Dobby has arrived with Master Harry's Portkey." The loyal house-elf said. He passed a small pen to Harry. "To activate it, all you need to do is say the word BANK."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, "You and Kreacher deserve a pay-raise for this. Can you go and make sure the house is ready, please?"

"No pay-raise is necessary, master," Dobby said before vanishing. It was easy to pay Dobby but not easy to pay Kreacher. So instead of giving him money, Harry allowed him to keep whatever Black family heirlooms he wanted before he either sold or gave them away. He also allowed Kreacher to take orders from Narcissa Malfoy, who turned out to be a good person kept under the Imperius curse. It was too her he gave away unwanted Black heirlooms – the stuff she or Kreacher didn't want were sold and the proceeds given to various charities.

"When do you plan to use the Portkey?" Susan asked.

"Knowing Dumbledore, he will have charms which will tell him that the Dursleys collected me. I plan to use it in the car."

Harry and Susan spent most of the trip kissing. They had cancelled out the privacy and locking charms so Ron could come in.

"Why do you allow Ron to continue hanging about with us?" Neville asked before Ron entered, "especially since we were told he was reporting things to Dumbledore."

"I have my reasons, Neville. As the Muggles would say – 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer'. Ron will get his comeuppance – he expects to be made Quidditch captain but that job is still mine – he thinks he will be back on the team next year but he can think again."

* * *

Everyone got off at King's Cross and Harry reluctantly walked over to the Dursleys. They had smirks on their faces. Members of the Order were there to make sure he went.

"Where is your stuff, boy?" Vernon demanded.

"I had it taken to the place I'm moving into when I turn 17 so don't worry, you won't have to put up with me any longer."

The quartet got into the car and Vernon began to drive.

"You are not moving anywhere, boy. You will be remaining with us until the day you die. You will summon that owl back home where I will personally execute it. There will be no freaky business and as soon as we get in, we'll be taking steps to ensure that never happens."

"How would you do that, Uncle?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"Well for one thing – if you don't have a hand, you can't cast spells!" Vernon roared – Petunia and Dudley laughed. Harry took the pen out of his pocket.

"Well, I hate to ruin your plans but you won't be able to carry any of it out," Harry said.

"And how do you plan to stop us? No one in the area likes you or will do anything," Vernon said.

"Thanks to you spreading lies about me, which I can sue you for. However, I just need to say one word to stop you. But before I say this word, I want to say something to all of you. Vernon – you are just a walrus who thinks violence against children should be rewarded with knighthoods. I hope you rot in hell. Dudley – you are just a killer whale who can do nothing but eat or hit people. Petunia – you look just like a broom handle and when I leave, I hope you learn how to use a proper one. I hope I never see any of you again and if you miss the violence that much, why not practice it on each other and Marge! One other thing – you are not going to kill Hedwig – she is just a harmless animal who has done nothing to you."

With a screech, Vernon stopped the car. It was pure luck he didn't hit another car. He was going purple. Dudley was also going the same colour. People were pressing their car horns to get the Dursleys to move.

"Just you wait, boy. You are going to get what's coming to you!" Vernon said, "Dudley – get him. Teach him some manners."

As Dudley lunged towards Harry, the wizard said the keyword "BANK!" and vanished before Dudley could grab him. A policeman tapped on the window and without thinking, Dudley punched him through the window. The Dursleys were promptly arrested.

* * *

Harry reappeared in the lobby of Gringotts bank where the goblin Krantor was waiting for him. He led Harry into an office.

"Afternoon, Mr. Potter. As you requested, here is the address of your safe house plus five multi-use Portkeys to get to the property. They will only work for the person they are addressed to and the writing can only be read by them."

"Thank you, Krantor. Can you have them delivered please?" Krantor clicked his fingers and the Portkeys vanished.

"There are other things we need to discuss while we're here. You reach your majority in a month's time and will no longer have to be under the thumb of Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Your parents' will, which was never processed, states that you were to gain full access to your vaults by the time you turn 15. According to our records, money has been taken out by a Molly Weasley for the past ten years, along with Dumbledore. Your signature was on the withdrawal requests."

Harry was going purple himself. How dare Molly Weasley – a woman he barely knew – steal from his vaults? Dumbledore's actions didn't surprise him.

"I didn't sign anything, especially for the years before I went to Hogwarts. I've not been allowed to come here for the past three years. How much have they taken?" Harry asked.

"Twenty million galleons," Krantor replied.

"Can you get it back?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It will take an hour though," Krantor said. He brought some drinks in. "If you like Harry, we will begin full action against Dumbledore and the Weasley family."

"Dumbledore – yes. The entire Weasley family – no. Leave Fred and George Weasley out of this action – their records will show that they received their start-up loan from me – I gave them my Triwizard winnings in order to start their joke shop."

"That was very noble of you, Harry," said Krantor. "Not many wizards would do that."

"Not surprised. Also leave Bill, Charlie and Ginny Weasley out of it, and possibly Arthur Weasley. From what I know of his character, I don't think he would have anything to do with this."

"It will be done. The rest of your properties have been put under Fidelius with the exception of 12 Grimmauld Place, which is already under such a charm."

"I'll have Dumbledore remove the charm, or better still, I'll let Narcissa Malfoy have the house and she can have it removed." He still had the address in Dumbledore's writing. He would arrange a nice surprise for the next order meeting.

"As the owner of the house, you can remove the charm yourself." The goblin got a piece of property parchment which covered 12 Grimmauld Place, "All you need to do is place your wand on this and say 'I, Harry James Potter hereby remove all charms on this house' or any specific charms."

Harry put his wand on the parchment and gave the working about removing the Fidelius. The parchment glowed.

"Excellent, the Fidelius, has now been removed. Now, onto other business. Under the terms of your parents' wills, if you were placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you were to be emancipated at the age of 15. I have arranged for this to happen."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Time went and soon another goblin came in and whispered to Krantor.

"The recovery of the money has been completed. All the money taken by Dumbledore has been recovered from his vaults while only three million of the money stolen by Molly Weasley has been recovered."

"Thank you, Krantor. Tell me, is there any way for the contents of my vaults to be transferred to an overseas Gringotts branch?"

"I anticipated this question, Harry. I took the liberty of setting up vaults for you in our branch in Germany. The German magical region dislikes the British Ministry and Dumbledore in particular so they won't be much help to them. They will be helpful to you. The contents can be transferred within seconds. Gryffindor's vault cannot be transferred, though, but only you can open it."

"Do it, please," Harry said. Krantor clicked his fingers and within seconds, a piece of parchment appeared confirming the transfer. "It is done. Your accounts here are now closed. One final thing – I have the boxes you asked for." He passed two boxes to Harry. He looked at them quickly then closed them again.

"Thank you, Krantor. May your profits flow free," Harry said, leaving the office.

* * *

Harry saw Dumbledore at the counter requesting that the Potter vaults be locked down pending a confiscation order by the Ministry.

"What do you mean the accounts have been shut down?" Dumbledore asked.

"Exactly what I said, Professor. The Potter accounts have been shut down and the vault contents removed." In a rage, Dumbledore turned around. He knew that he wouldn't get information on where the money was from the goblins. Potter must have gotten that girlfriend of his to close it – the wards indicated he was with the Dursleys. But then his chain of thought was broken as he saw Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here? I told you that you were forbidden to come here. You have to return to the Dursleys for the holidays. Come over here and I will take you there."

"I don't think so, Dumbledore. I found out about the extreme violence they have planned for me including cutting off my hands so I can't cast spells. I've also found out about you being a thief along with your accomplice, Molly Weasley. Rest assured that you will not be getting your hands on anymore of my money and you will be lucky to see me at Hogwarts next year where your agent Ron Weasley can spy on me!"

"You must return to Hogwarts, Harry. The law states that you have to attend Hogwarts to inherit the contents of a pureblood vault."

"Actually Dumbledore, the law says I have to attend Hogwarts for at least five years and gain my O.W.L.'s but my access was granted when I turned 15 so I can go off to another magical school."

"And leave Miss Bones behind? You wouldn't go off and leave her at the mercies of the Slytherins. I don't think so."

"I'll ask her to come with me," Harry said. "Now, I have one thing to say to you – bye!" Harry activated the Portkey. He vanished before Dumbledore could do anything.

* * *

Dumbledore went straight to the Burrow after his encounter with Harry at the bank. Only Molly, Bill, Fleur, Ron and Ginny were there.

"Now, did Harry discuss any plans with you? I just saw him at the bank and he hinted that he might not be returning to Hogwarts next year," he asked.

Ron and Ginny commented that he never mentioned anything to them. Harry didn't tell anyone anything to protect them. Only Susan knew the exact plans.

"I'm afraid, Molly, that our plans have been partly discovered. The goblins have told Harry that we were robbing his vaults." At this news, Bill, Fleur and Ginny were shocked.

"Is that why you were suddenly so keen for me to start working for them? To make it easier for you to rob Harry?" Bill asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to be a curse breaker for Gringotts since my second year. Mum was against it for five years until suddenly she decided I could take the job offer after I finished Hogwarts," answered Bill.

"How do you think your apprenticeship was paid for? The goblins don't do things for free!" Molly asked.

"You told me I was given a scholarship! It was in that letter addressed to me you were so keen to hide!" Bill was disgusted, "I suppose Harry's money paid for Percy's internship at the Ministry?" No-one said anything. "And all these elaborate things for my wedding – I take it the money was coming out of Harry's vault?" Molly went red.

"We're entitled to that money!" Ron shouted, "Do you know the danger Potter has put us in by being friends with Fred, George and Ginny?"

"You should have stopped him being friends with Bones' slut of a niece from the beginning!" Molly said. "She's clouded his judgment and is preventing him from getting together with Ginny."

Fleur had heard enough. She stood up and marched to a bedroom, her silvery blonde hair flowing behind her. Minutes later, she came back in with a trunk. She passed a ring over to Bill.

"I'm sorry, Bill. But I cannot marry into a family which has betrayed a good friend. You may not have done anything, but it is clear that your mother calls the shots, she does not like me, she has made that clear and I was willing to put up with it, for you. Harry has been nothing but good to you. He told me that he would have gladly given your family money. He is like a brother to me; I owe him very much, especially since he pulled my sister out of the lake. I will not stand by and see your family soil his good name. Goodbye!"

And with that, Fleur Disapparated. Bill stood up.

"Well, I hope you're happy with yourself now, Mother," he said. "I don't know Harry that well, I admit that, but no-one forced him to be friends with Fred, George and Ginny. He would have been in every right to cut off all ties with us after Ronald decided to slander him over the Triwizard fiasco. You've now cost me the woman I love and I can never forgive you for this." He turned to his sister. "I'll see you again sometime. Tell Father I will be in touch. I will be contacting Harry as soon as possible to arrange paying him back the money you stole from him to pay for my apprenticeship and what you spent on my now non-existent wedding."

Ginny then stood up. "I can't believe you! I told you several times I was over my crush on Harry and was moving on. He loves Susan, not me."

"It is in his best interests, Ginny. Our society will not allow the heir to a major pureblood family to marry the wrong person," Dumbledore said.

"He doesn't care what people think," continued Ginny. "He stood by in his second year while everyone called him the Heir of Slytherin and you and the staff just let them. In his fourth year, he stood by while people thought he put his name in the bloody Goblet of Fire and to top it off, he spent all of his fifth year having the entire public think he was an attention seeking liar by claiming Voldemort was back and have Dolores Umbridge torture him with a blood quill! It didn't help matters that he was almost sent to Azkaban for defending himself against Dementors!"

Everyone winced at the mention of Voldemort's name. Some people still feared the name despite the fact that during the previous Christmas holidays, Harry and Dumbledore had defeated him.

"He deserved it – he should have stayed on the Ministry's side," Ron said.

"Harry defeated Voldemort like the prophecy said – why can't we allow him some freedom for a change?" Ginny continued.

"Because if he has all that money and freedom, he will become a Dark Lord!" continued Ron.

"What a load of crap! Harry has no intention of being the next Dark Lord – all he wants is a peaceful life and a family which love him. It is pretty clear that he never got any of that with his so called relatives. Unless there is some Ministry law no-one knows about, he is free to date and marry whoever he wants and if he gets wind of yours and Dumbledore's plans, he will marry Susan sooner rather than later!"

Ginny had finished losing her temper – she went to leave the kitchen.

"Stay right there, young lady!" Molly shouted, "You will marry Harry even if we have to force you."

"No way in hell!" Ginny shouted and continued to leave the room.

"You leave this room, I will cut you off from this family, Ginevra!" shouted Molly. Ginny continued to leave the room. Loud noises could be heard and ten minutes later, she was dragging her trunk along, holding her broomstick (which Harry had bought her for her birthday last year), her wand and a piece of parchment.

"Cut me off – I don't care. I don't want to be part of a family which turns its back on a friend," Ginny said.

"And where will you go? You have nowhere to go," Ron sneered.

"That's what you think – ACTIVATE!" Seconds later, Ginny vanished. Everyone looked on in shock.

* * *

Harry had appeared in the kitchen of a medium size house on the south coast of England. He hadn't been to this house yet, although he had picked it because Sirius told him about it and it was not on any listings of Black properties (it was the house he had bought when he came of age and there was no record of it on Ministry records). Over the course of the year, he had Dobby and Kreacher prepare the house for living. The elves had also arranged for the goblins to put it under Fidelius. Harry knew he would not be able to arrange it – Dumbledore had a tracking charm on Hedwig and a charm on her which would not allow her to go to certain places – Gringotts being one of them. Each time he had them removed, Dumbledore would put them back on at school.

Hedwig was standing on a perch in the kitchen with a letter on her leg. Harry admired the perch, Dobby or Kreacher must have brought it. He took the letter from Hedwig's leg and gave her an owl treat.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I was going to send this via the family owl but Hedwig suddenly arrived. Great-Uncle Algie found several charms on her including tracking and forbidding – he removed them, he doesn't believe in those sorts of restrictions for students._

Harry made a mental note to thank Neville's family.

 _The reason for this letter is that my grandmother has discovered a plot in the Ministry of Magic for an arranged marriage between you and Ginny Weasley. She asked me to tell you that normally, only guardians can arrange such a thing, but Dumbledore as the head of the Wizengamot can. There is a little known loophole though – if you marry before the arrangement can be made, the arrangement will be rendered null and void. It will be best to have either a Muggle wedding or one officiated by a Ministry official you can trust. In my view, you should ask Susan as soon as possible. Gran says when Susan does agree let us know and we'll be there as witnesses._

 _Neville_

 _PS: Thanks for the Portkey to your house. I've told Gran and Great-Uncle Algie and they've done a secret untraceable hook-up from our fireplace to yours._

Harry went red at the mention of marrying Susan. He knew he wanted to marry her, but he had hoped that he would be able to do it after school. He knew Ginny wouldn't be in on the arrangement plans because she told him in the strictest of confidence (under penalty of a very painful Bat Bogey Hex if he told anyone, especially any of her family) that Dean was going to propose to her when he finished school. Amelia Bones knew of his intentions.

While he was reading the letter, Ginny appeared in the room.

"Hello, Harry," she said. They shared a hug and then Harry told her of Neville's letter.

"I know – Mum and Dumbledore are trying to sort out an arranged marriage between the two of us. I told them no and decided to leave. Thanks for the Portkey – if I didn't have that, then they would have probably used the Imperius curse on me to force us to get married."

Harry didn't tell Ginny about what he was thinking of doing, he needed more time to think about it himself. He spent the next few hours pondering on things. Just after midnight, he decided what he must do.

* * *

The next day, Harry caught a Muggle taxi to Susan's house (after leaving a note for Ginny). Nervous, he knocked on the door and a middle aged woman answered it.

"Morning, Harry," she said, "Come right in."

Amelia Bones led Harry into the living room where Susan was sitting. Amelia left the room and when she came back a few minutes later, the smile on Susan's face told her that Harry had popped the question.

* * *

The following day, Harry went to a nearby Muggle clothes shop and bought a new suit. It took an hour or two to find one that would fit him. He was still used to wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs. He also gave Ginny some money to find herself a nice dress.

* * *

Dumbledore was temporary foiled. He had gone to the Dursleys after his trip to the bank but they only said something about an insolent brat being rude to them before vanishing into thin air in the car while holding nothing but some sort of pen. Dumbledore then theorised that the goblins must have given him a Portkey. It didn't help that they were bitter that Harry caused them to be arrested and they were home on conditional bail.

But he had no time to worry about it. He had his annual meeting with the heads of house – Professor McGonagall for Gryffindor, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw and Professor Slughorn for Slytherin – Severus Snape resigning after Voldemort's downfall. The main purpose of the meeting was to decide who was going to be Head Boy and Girl along with Prefects for the approaching year.

Professor McGonagall was first, "I think that Harry Potter and Susan Bones should be Head Boy and Girl – their marks show great academic performance, despite Snape's so called teachings and they have a great rapport with the students, something which is a key thing for a Head Boy and Girl."

"I have to agree with Minerva," Professor Flitwick said, "Up to a few years ago, one of my students, Luna Lovegood was frequently picked on by my own house members but since she attended the D.A. lessons run by Mr. Potter and Miss Bones, her confidence has gone through the roof and she is standing up to the bullies."

"I agree there, Filius," McGonagall said, "You should have seen the improvement in Neville Longbottom's grades and performance in class afterwards."

Dumbledore looked shocked. He was hoping that Harry would not be nominated for Head Boy, it would give him too much of an ego boost. Still, there was Sprout and Slughorn and then his vote.

"Are you sure either Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy wouldn't be better for the job?" Dumbledore asked.

"Absolutely not!" McGonagall said, "Mr. Malfoy would just abuse the title, taking points and assigning detention just because someone is a Muggle-born, while Mr. Weasley is the worst Weasley Prefect Hogwarts has ever seen. In my view, he should not have been given the job."

"I also think Mr. Potter and Miss Bones are perfect for the job," Slughorn said. "The students look up to them, especially the Muggle-borns and the half-bloods. Lily Evans was the same when she was at Hogwarts. I remember telling her that she should have been in my house. Real cheeky answers I got in return, I tell you."

"Very well. Mr. Potter and Miss Bones will be the Head Boy and Girl," Dumbledore said. He knew he was beaten.

* * *

The day after that meeting, Harry stood in Amelia Bones' office with Neville Longbottom along with his grandmother, Ginny plus Fred and George Weasley, waiting for Susan and her best friend Hannah Abbot to arrive. She had gone to Hannah's house to get ready.

"It's been over an hour, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said. "It's possible she has had cold feet."

Susan and Hannah appeared five minutes later. She had some problems getting the dress done up. Harry looked at Susan and remembered how they had started dating.

 _It was a week after the incident at the final task of the Triwizard n which Cedric Diggory had been seriously injured. It was just after this that they found out Ron had been spying on him and reporting it to Dumbledore._

 _Susan spent time comforting Harry and with the last Hogsmeade weekend coming up, he invited her to come with him. They had been friends since the first year despite Ron's attempts to prevent it._

" _Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked Susan._

 _Delighted, she replied, 'Yes.'_

 _Over the course of the summer, Dumbledore had tried to keep them apart, even to the point of filing a request for both students to be kept under house arrest, but Amelia Bones refused to entertain the motion. After two weeks of trying to keep them apart, Harry took all his things to the Bones._

 _The following summer – Madam Bones took Harry and Susan on a holiday abroad to Greece, who disliked the UK Ministry and Dumbledore with a vengeance. It was this holiday that saved her from Voldemort._

 _During the school year, Susan helped Harry train for the forthcoming battle with Voldemort. A couple of weeks before the year finished, Dumbledore told Harry that the time was right to deal with him. The two left the school without a word – despite Dumbledore trying to keep him and Susan apart, they shared the same views when it came to Voldemort. For six days, Susan was frantic with worry until Harry came back with Dumbledore, all bruised and exhausted. He explained that with Dumbledore's help, he had vanquished Voldemort once and for all._

Harry put his mother's wedding ring on Susan's finger and she did the same with his father's ring.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I hereby declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Harry."

"With pleasure," Harry said, lifting the veil from Susan's face and kissed her and the others cheered. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Molly Weasley came in with Dumbledore and Ron.

"Before you proceed with this travesty, Amelia," Dumbledore said, "Molly here has something she wishes to inform you."

"I, Molly Weasley hereby enter my daughter Ginevra Molly Weasley into a marriage contract with one Harry James Potter," she said.

"I'm afraid that cannot be done, Molly," Madam Bones said.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because, 1) You disowned your daughter and 2), I just married Harry and Susan so any attempts to arrange a marriage will fail."

"Maybe so," began Dumbledore, "But I have a letter here from Mr. Potter's guardians saying they do not consent to him getting married to Miss Bones."

"What a load of crap, Albus! Harry is an emancipated minor who reaches his majority in a few weeks time. I happen to know that the Dursleys should not have had custody of him in the first place so they do not need to give consent. So, the two of you can leave right now. Oh, and Dumbledore, when Harry and Susan return to school, that is, IF they choose to return to Hogwarts, you will leave them alone unless it is something to do with school business and you will not try to split them up."

"I therefore invoke the property act of 1750. The Dursleys claimed the right to use Harry as a slave and when I met with them three years after I left him with them, they asked if they could claim him as property. I gave them the paperwork and told them that if they wanted, I could invoke it in terms of emergencies." He passed another piece of parchment over.

"The property act cannot be invoked here, Albus," Madam Bones said disgustedly, "Muggles cannot make use of this act and before you try anything else, neither you or any other wizard can invoke it on behalf of Muggles. So your request to make Harry the property of the Dursleys is hereby refused. If you are so keen to invoke the property act for them, then why not use it on their son?"

Ron decided to add his bit. "Under the 1750 property act, I claim Susan Bones as property. For my first order, I order her to stay away from Harry Potter and for my second order, I forbid her from returning to Hogwarts."

"I'm afraid, Mr. Weasley," Madam Bones said, "You cannot claim Susan as property either. She is now married to Harry who is the only person who can claim her as property and knowing his fine character, he won't do such a thing."

Knowing they were defeated, Dumbledore and Ron left the room without a word. Molly turned to Ginny.

"Come home with me now, miss. As soon as Dumbledore gets this marriage dissolved, we will be arranging your wedding to Harry."

"No. I am not marrying Harry no matter what you say. The only way that will happen is if you put both of us under the Imperius curse and the two of us can shake that off!" Ginny shouted.

"I am your mother and you will talk to me with respect and do what I tell you to do!"

"I have no respect for anyone who steals money from my friend and tries to separate him from his soul-mate. As far as I'm concerned, I am no Weasley or Prewett. I consider myself a Potter!"

Mrs. Weasley looked like someone had slapped her in the face. "If that is the way you feel young lady, consider yourself out of this family. Go and live with that brat and his slut." Everyone looked on in shock, especially Fred and George. Susan slapped Mrs Weasley across the face. Amelia Bones walked over.

"You cannot force Ginny like this. Thanks to a few tip offs I received, I did some checking and digging through the records. They happen to state that after you gave birth to Ronald, you began to haemorrhage and it resulted in your womb being removed, therefore you couldn't have given birth to Ginny. There are also records stating that a newborn girl was kidnapped from St. Mungo's when she was only a few hours old. Only one child was born in that hospital on that day. Then suddenly, you had a daughter."

"Her parents died so Arthur and I decided to adopt her," Molly said.

"I don't think so, Molly. Ginny is correct when she considered herself a Potter – she is one." Everyone looked on in shock. "An hour after Ginny Potter was born, she was abducted. She was never found. I suspect our dear friend Dumbledore was behind it. Yet another thing to add to his list of crimes."

Ginny burst into tears as this revelation was made. "You tried to make me marry my brother?!" she screamed.

"You tried to force me to marry my sister? How sick can you get?" Harry asked. He and Susan went over to her and put their arms around her and let her cry into their shoulders.

"Dumbledore forbade Lily Potter from having anymore children after Harry but she went ahead and had one!" Molly shouted, "He was within his rights to take her!"

"He had NO rights to do that! James and Lily Potter were perfect parents! Dumbledore has NO right to say who can have children and who cannot. You had better leave, Molly, before I have kidnapping charges filed against you."

Fred and George walked over to their mother.

"We've never been more ashamed of you, Mother," Fred said. "Harry is our financial backer and it is because of him that our shop is a success. If you try to make us choose, we know who we will choose."

Molly stormed out of the room without a word and slammed the door shut. Amelia turned to Harry and Susan.

"Would I be right in assuming that you would like to gain custody of Ginny? If so, I can have the papers filed with Mr. Lanning of Child Services right now. Molly will no doubt be telling Dumbledore about what I have found out and he might try to send her to the Dursleys."

"Let him try!" Harry said in an angry voice but then calmed down, "Yes, we would like to file for custody of Ginny."

Madam Bones filled out the papers and tapped them with her wand. "Bruce Lanning owes me a favour. He will have them filed as soon as he can."

* * *

After a small party, Fred and George wrote to Bill and Charlie in order to request a family meeting. A few hours later, they arrived, Fleur arriving with Bill (she decided to come when she heard the meeting concerned Harry). He was visiting her in order to convince her to give him another try.

"Are you serious?" Bill asked.

"Deadly serious," Fred said.

"Amelia Bones found records that proved that Mother couldn't have given birth to Ginny and that a baby was abducted from St. Mungo's. Mother admitted that Dumbledore took her from Lily Potter – he thought he had the right to tell her that she was not allowed to have any more children but she still had one," George continued.

"And so knowing this full well, Mother and Dumbledore still wanted to force a marriage between her and Harry through."

"The nerve of those two," Fleur said.

"But nothing can be done about it," continued Fred, "because earlier today, our dear honorary brother married Susan."

"Harry got married and didn't tell anyone about it?" asked Fleur, "Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Easy, Fleur," George said, "It was a very last minute thing. Dumbledore and Mother were up to their tricks and they thought they had better deal with it sooner rather than later. We were only there because we were the only witnesses they could get hold of at very short notice."

"Augusta Longbottom was there with Neville – she made the arrangements. Ginny was also there along with Hannah Abbot."

* * *

A couple of days later, Harry and Susan were at the airport with Madam Bones and Ginny. Amelia had paid for a two week honeymoon to Italy for the newlyweds as a wedding present. They were going via Muggle transport so Dumbledore could not attempt to trace Portkeys.

* * *

At the Burrow, Molly was serving breakfast to Percy and Ron. Bill and Charlie had refused to return along with Fred and George – Arthur was working overtime – he was determined to avoid Molly if he could. Their attention was distracted by an owl flying towards them. It dropped a letter in front of them then flew away. Everyone could notice it had the Hogwarts seal on.

"Open it!" Percy urged, "Maybe you're Head Boy or even Quidditch Captain."

Ron picked it up, but it felt light. He opened the letter but no badges fell out. He took the letter out which told him that the Hogwarts Express would leave King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾'s on the usual day. It also told him that he was not going to be a seventh year Prefect due to his lousy marks.

* * *

Harry and Susan had barely finished unpacking before an owl flew into the kitchen and dropped three letters in front of them. They picked them up – Susan noted that hers was addressed to _Mrs. Susan Potter_ – the Hogwarts quill must know of her new status just like it knew to address Harry's first letter to _The Cupboard under the Stairs_. Ginny came in and had her letter passed over to her.

The couple passed their letters to each other which they opened. Susan squealed when two badges fell out of Harry's envelope.

"You've been made Head Boy and Quidditch Captain again!"

A single badge fell out of Susan's envelope but there was an additional letter.

"You're Head Girl!" he said, "There's something else – the publishers of _Hogwarts – a History_ want you to write new chapters for the book involving the Chamber of Secrets episode."

Susan squealed again – the couple went to each other and gave each other a huge kiss. A cough that reminded them of Dolores Umbridge got their attention – Ginny was looking at them.

"Get a room, you two!" she said. "I'm Prefect again!" She had been made Prefect the previous year.

"That's great, Ginny," Susan said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"Weird though – with all that's going on, there's no way Dumbledore would allow us to be Head Boy and Girl or Prefects," said Harry.

"According to _Hogwarts – a History_ , the Heads of House make their nominations. The people with the highest vote get made Head Boy and Girl. Heads of House can also make nominations for Prefects, but it is ultimately Dumbledore's decision who they are," Susan answered.

They knew not to tell Hermione Granger about the Hogwarts, A History thing as they knew she worshipped the book. It was a long standing joke that she worshipped the book more than Fred and George Weasley worshipped the Marauders.

* * *

Hermione Granger was heartbroken when she found out she was not Head Girl after all. To cheer herself up, she prayed before _Hogwarts – A History_.

* * *

"Headmasters Office, Hogwarts!" Molly shouted, throwing the Floo powder into the fireplace. Seconds later, Dumbledore walked through.

"What seems to be the problem, Molly?" the headmaster asked.

"Why did Ron not make Head Boy or Prefect in his final year, or even Quidditch Captain?" Molly asked.

"I'm afraid, all the Heads of House voted for Harry to become Head Boy," answered Dumbledore. Looks of evil could be seen on Molly, Ron and Percy's faces, "Minerva has the final say on the Captaincy of the house team and she thinks Harry should remain as Captain, having been on the team for six years."

"But Potter was given a life ban by Umbridge in our fifth year," Ron began.

"I'm afraid Dolores Umbridge had no authority to issue such a ban, Ronald," Dumbledore said. "Representatives of the Department of Magical Sports and Games are the only people who can issue such a ban and they refuse to do so – they say there are no grounds for such a ban. The most that would have happened would be a suspension from the following match for the fight. Mr. Goyle, however, would have been banned for his attack using the Bludger after the match."

* * *

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order!" Dumbledore said a few days later. He looked around the room at 12 Grimmauld Place and saw the whole group (except for Snape). Everyone shut up and looked at Dumbledore.

"The first order of business is Harry Potter. Three weeks ago, he used a Portkey to leave the care of his relatives and is now at large."

Tonks stood up. "If you lot knew what his relatives were going to do to him, you would have helped him leave."

"He has also married Susan Bones and went on a two week holiday abroad, both illegally." continued Dumbledore.

"Neither act was illegal. According to Amelia Bones' research, he should not have been placed with the Dursleys. When he turned 15, he was emancipated because he was placed there and as Madam Bones performed the marriage ceremony, it was not illegal. Neither was his two week holiday abroad," Tonks continued.

"Do you know where he went?" Dumbledore asked, "If so, you will tell us so I can take steps to ensure he does not go there again."

"Yes, you old prick – I did know where they went and I am not going to tell you. Harry is of age and is allowed to go anywhere he likes."

"The Ministry sentenced him to house arrest so he has to remain at the Dursleys."

"More like YOU sentenced him to house arrest and you have no legal grounds to do that." Tonks could feel a sensation against her mind. "And none of that Legilimency crap thank you."

"If you do not tell us, Tonks, then I will have no choice but to revoke your membership from the Order."

"You know what, old man – I quit! I, Nymphadora Tonks hereby resign from the Order of the Phoenix," Tonks said. Everyone looked stunned. A few minutes later, four other people, including Remus Lupin, also resigned. They all stood to one side; Tonks looking like she knew something was going to happen.

Then without warning, Narcissa Malfoy came into the room with three Aurors.

"I thought so," she said, "Aurors – there is an illegal vigilante meeting taking part in my home."

"Your home?" Molly Weasley asked, "Dumbledore took over this house when Sirius died."

"Illegally, I might add," Narcissa said, "but the house was left to Harry Potter, who two days ago decided that it should belong to a Black and so transferred complete ownership of it to me. Aurors, if anyone is here in five minutes besides myself and my niece Nymphadora (cue scowl) Tonks, I want them all arrested for trespassing. I also want all items that have anything to do with the Order of the Phoenix confiscated. Mr. Lupin is also welcome to stay."

Dumbledore and the others knew Narcissa had them over a barrel.

"How did you know where the house was?" someone asked.

"Harry cancelled the Headmaster's Fidelius charm." Narcissa told them. Dumbledore realised the charm had been removed, he just never bothered checking.

Within moments, all Order paperwork was confiscated by the Aurors and the members all vacated the premises. On a brief look at the papers, there was some very juicy stuff which would get Dumbledore into huge trouble.

(The next day, all members who were there with the exception of Tonks and Remus were issued 50 galleon fines for trespassing on the ancestral home of a major pureblood family because Harry or Narcissa never gave permission for such meetings to take place. Dumbledore had to pay on behalf of Molly Weasley, who didn't have a Knut to her name. He was later arrested on charges of attempting to overthrow the Ministry.)

* * *

As the date of the new term came closer, Harry and Susan were pleased the news of them getting married had not made the papers.

Harry and Susan entered the Prefect carriage to await the arrival of the Prefects. Ten minutes later, they arrived. They were surprised that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were not Prefects. Slughorn had some sense after all. They also noted that Ron was no longer a prefect as well.

They gave the rules to the new prefects and made the patrol assignments.

* * *

After their first patrol, Harry and Susan entered their compartment to find Ginny and Dean Thomas kissing. Harry cleared his throat and the two split up instantly.

"Ginny told me the good news, Harry. Congratulations. You've won me 50 galleons on the pool!" Dean said.

"What pool?" Harry and Susan asked. Dean reluctantly answered.

"There has been a pool going about since first year to see how long it would take you two to start dating and to get married. I think there is still a pool going to see if a baby is born before school finishes." Ginny, Neville and Luna laughed as Harry and Susan went red.

"Anyhow, I trust Ginny has told you the news about the discovery that we are brother and sister," Harry said.

"Yes, she did. I know, you're going to tell me to keep away from your sister or else," Dean said. Without him knowing, Harry winked to Ginny and Susan. Dean was panicking.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Harry said. He was going to make Dean sweat a little. "Yes, you can continue to date Ginny. But you will continue to treat her with respect otherwise you will suffer the consequences. I also expect the two of you to keep up to date with contraceptive charms (both Dean and Ginny went red). I don't care if the two of you decide to shag in a broom closet or the Room of Requirement, although I should care, both as her brother and as Head Boy, but you two are responsible to know what you want and the only thing I care about is the two of you taking precautions."

Susan looked at the two and could tell they were not telling them something.

"Alright – what's going on?" she asked. Ginny and Dean tried to look innocent (and failing). They decided to confess before the older couple force fed them Veritserum (and knowing them, they would).

"Well, while you two were on your honeymoon, Ginny and I went to your house." Dean began.

"Your aunt didn't know about it. We were just going to go there for a crafty snog and maybe a bit of foreplay." Ginny said. Harry and Susan looked shocked. Susan looked as if the conversation went the way she thought it was going, she was going to force feed poison to Dean.

"One thing led to another and we found ourselves on your bed naked." Dean continued. The two adults were looking even more shocked. Dean and Ginny didn't say anymore, but they didn't need too.

"Are you trying to tell us, Mr. Thomas," began Harry, "That you and my sister had sex in our bed?" Dean and Ginny nodded.

"Please don't tell us.." Susan began.

"We forgot the contraception charms and the Muggle stuff Seamus gave me didn't work." Dean confessed.

"You actually trusted something given to you by Seamus?" Harry asked, "I know it's not always reliable but in the hands of Seamus Finnigan, their unreliability rate doubles! I'm surprised it didn't blow up!" Everyone knew about Seamus' fascination with pyrotechnics. Susan looked as if Seamus would be force fed poison instead.

"But Seamus is my best friend," Dean protested, "but Ginny took a test yesterday."

"Does that mean?" Harry asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Ginny said. Both Harry and Susan were looking very angry.

"I'm very ashamed of you two." Harry said, "I thought you would have had the sense to use a contraception charm. Dean – for your sake, I hope you plan on marrying my sister and raise the child together."

"Well, we were just going to elope on the first Hogsmeade trip." Dean said and instantly knew he made a mistake.

"ELOPE? No sister of mine is eloping. We are going to have a proper wedding for you two which will be held during the Christmas holidays. Then the two of you will be moving into our home until you can show you can be responsible." Harry said, "Ginny – you are grounded. No Hogsmeade visits this term. Due to your condition, you won't be playing Quidditch this year." Ginny pouted at him.

"This is your own fault." Harry said.

"I bet the two of you don't use contraception charms!" Ginny said, pouting again.

"The difference, little sister, is that Susan and I are responsible adults who happen to be married. And it is none of your business as to if we use the charm or not." Harry said.

Ginny spent the rest of the trip sulking. Harry went and asked Hermione to keep an eye on Ginny. Thankfully she considered certain Weasleys scum.

* * *

Harry and Susan took Dean and Ginny to McGonagall's office after the welcoming feast in which it was announced that Dumbledore had been sacked pending his trial and Remus was taking over as Transfiguration teacher along with Head of Gryffindor and Tonks was the new Defence teacher. Flitwick was the new Deputy Headmaster.

"So, you would like me to add a charm to the staircase to the boy's dormitories so Miss. Weasley or now Miss. Potter can't enter them in order to share a bed with Mr. Thomas?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes please Professor." Susan said and explained what was going on.

"I'll have Professor Lupin sort that out at once." McGonagall said, "As for the Hogmeade visits, Molly Weasley signed the permission slip as her legal guardian."

"Molly Weasley was her guardian illegally," Harry said, "Amelia Bones has transferred guardianship to the two of us and as she is still an underage witch, we reserve the right to withhold her from Hogsmeade trips, which you reminded us was a privilege which could be withdrawn. I also seem to remember you not stepping in when Dolores Umbridge banned me from Hogsmeade visits just because I spoke to someone. The last I heard, speaking to members of the public was not grounds to ban people from trips to the village. If that was the case, what is the point of these visits?"

McGonagall knew she was beaten. "Very well. Miss. Potter is now banned from Hogsmeade visits until further notice." She turned to Harry and Susan, "Would I be right in assuming that the two of you will be sharing a bed in the Head Suite?"

"We will be Professor," Susan said, "but don't worry, I'm on both a 12 month contraception potion along with the charm."

"That is alright then. I will inform Professor Slughorn of Miss. Potter's condition although I must warn you that the last time we had a pregnant student, Professor Slughorn banned her from the lessons." McGonagall said.

"Thank you." Harry said but then Ginny cut in.

"Professor, I wasn't going to pursue getting a NEWT in Potions." Ginny said.

"What were you going to take?" McGonagall asked.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Runes and Arthimancy." Ginny replied.

"Your grades certainly qualify you for the NEWT classes," McGonagall said, "but I am concerned what will happen when the baby arrives."

"Professor," Dean said, "Around that time, I should have finished my exams and so will be able to care for the baby. As for next year, I plan to purchase or rent a house in Hogsmeade so I can raise the child while keeping close to Ginny."

"I don't like that idea." Harry said, "that will mean Ginny will barely see her child."

"I have a better idea," McGonagall cut in, "Charity Burbage is leaving the school at the end of this year. Mr Thomas can be the Muggle Studies teacher next year – as he is Muggle-born, he has the necessary qualifications to teach the subject. You can remain for the one year if you wish, I can either continue the search for a newer teacher or you can remain as teacher should you wish."

"Thank you Professor." Dean said, relieved he had a job to go to after finishing school and having money to provide for his child.

* * *

Tryouts for two new members of the Quidditch team were held that weekend. Not only did Harry need a new Chaser but also a new Keeper. Harry knew there was no-way in hell he was having Cormac McLaggen on the team. Ron did try to gatecrash the tryouts but sadly (or not), Harry had picked Denis Creevey to be Keeper. Ron was indulging in his favourite hobby – eating – and missed the tryouts.

"Serves Weasley right for being too occupied with food as usual." Someone said.

* * *

Ron complained to his mother that he didn't get a chance to try out for the team and she complained to McGonagall.

"Molly," McGonagall said, "if Ronald wasn't preoccupied with food, he would have made the tryouts. Mr Potter was well within his rights to refuse to give him a try if he arrived after the tryouts were finished."

"Albus wouldn't put up with this!" Molly shouted.

"Albus is no longer at this school," McGonagall countered, "I am in charge and I am ruling that Mr Potter's decision stands. Now unless you have a legitimate complaint, please go away and let me run my school."

* * *

That was not the end of the matter. The next morning, Harry received a Howler.

 **HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DENY MY RONNIEKINS A CHANCE TO TRY OUT FOR THE TEAM. SO HE MISSED IT DUE TO THE FACT HE NEEDED FOOD! HE'S A GROWING BOY AND NEEDS FATTENING UP.**

What else Molly Weasley had to say was not heard as Harry vanished the Howler.

* * *

Dumbledore's trial was held a week later. To Harry's surprise Amelia Bones called in the Dursleys who freely admitted that Dumbledore endorsed everything they wanted to do to Harry. (Fudge (who somehow regained his job) had all four of them sentenced to the Veil)

The Aurors who found Dumbledore's written plans to overthrow the Ministry were all given Order of Merlins (Second Class).

In the end, Dumbledore was Portkeyed to the Veil and pushed through so there co be no attempts at escape.

* * *

Another Howler was on it's way to Harry from Mrs Weasley blaming him for Dumbledore's demise. Only one word was shouted before Harry vanished it. To Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore was God and anyone who dared defy him was automatically a dark wizard.

The following day, McGonagall had wards set up that prevented the delivery of Howlers. Most of the students though that it was about time – they had enough of Molly Weasley's Howlers to last a very long time.


	86. Quidditch Outrage

_We all know how Umbridge likes to abuse her powers. If she sent Dementors to silence Harry and tortured children with blood quills, then inciting murder wouldn't be beyond her._

* * *

 **QUIDDITCH OUTRAGE**

The Department of Magical Sports had stormed upon Hogwarts to investigate allegations that Slytherin House had used excessive violence and the game was rigged thanks to the referee, the Ministers Undersecretary. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was also there.

Photographs of the game had been sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement showing the violence (these photos had been taken by Colin Creevy). Letters of complaint had also been sent, especially after Umbridge refused to punish Slytherin beaters who has seriously injured the Gryffindor Chasers. More letters were sent out after news came out that two of the Chasers had died due to their injuries and Umbridge tried to cover it up by saying the two Chasers had committed suicide.

People were invited to submit their complaints. Because deaths were involved, Umbridge had to take Veritserum.

"Every Gryffindor goal was disallowed on the grounds that Umbridge claimed she didn't see them!" one person shouted.

Umbridge was asked about that. "I saw every goal."

"Slytherin never got punished for any fouls!" another person said.

"Why should respected purebloods be punished?" Umbridge answered.

"Slytherin chasers missed goals and she said they were in!"

"Slytherin is a respected house, why should they lose to Mudbloods and murderers!" Umbridge replied to those allegations.

"It looked like Slytherin were using special equipment!" Fred and George Weasley claimed.

"I let the Beaters have enhanced bats to do as much harm as possible and I allowed Draco Malfoy to have an enchanted arm for his broom – he needed it in order to beat Potter." Umbridge said in reply.

Thinking back to what Snape had told him during a Potions lesson the previous year, Harry stepped up.

"What do you have people do during detention?" He asked.

"I have them, especially Potter write lines with a blood quill." Umbridge answered.

"What do you know of the Dementor attack on Harry Potter?" Hermione Granger asked. Everyone looked, it was not known why Harry was on trial.

"Lucius Malfoy and myself sent them to Potter's home with orders to kiss him and anyone with him because we needed to silence him over what he said about the return of the Dark Lord." Umbridge replied.

"Is he back and who murdered Cedric Diggory?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"Yes he is back. I know because I was there as one of his followers and Peter Pettigrew who framed Sirius Black murdered Diggory's spawn."

There looked like there was going to be a riot.

"Was the Slytherin team ordered to kill or injure?" Someone asked.

"Kill if possible, especially Potter." Was the answer.

Everyone looked as if they would riot. Students and staff got their wands out ready to cast curses. Amelia Bones gave a signal and Umbridge was dragged away as was Crabbe and Goyle (the two Beaters).

The Head of the Department of Magical Sports stood up.

"I am ruling that the entire Slytherin Quidditch Team be disbanded with immediate effect," he said, "I am also ruling that due to his use of an enchanted arm, Draco Malfoy be given a life ban from Quidditch – in and out of school."

"My father will hear of this!" Draco shouted.

"Your father cannot help you now," the man said, "I am also ruling that Gryffindor are the winners of the match."

Snape had to swear an oath that he had nothing to do with the actions of his team.

* * *

Umbridge, Crabbe and Goyle were in Azkaban by the end of the day. Based on what Umbridge said about the Dementors, Lucius Malfoy was brought in for questioning and he admitted everything. All of Umbridge's money was given to the Bell and Spinnet families. Crabbe and Goyle's family also had to pay compensation. Malfoy was also in Azkaban along with his 'I was under the Imperious Curse' thug friends. His money was confiscated by the Ministry before any of it could be used in bribes. Some was given to the Bell and Spinnet families too.

* * *

Colin and his brother were discreetly removed from Hogwarts and sent to a different school after some Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy made death threats when it was discovered Colin had taken the pictures.


	87. Press Cuttings

_This was inspired by a line in The Goblet of Fire._

* * *

 **PRESS CUTTINGS**

" _Ah yes," Professor Snape said, "Potter needs to keep track of his press cuttings."_

He was trying to get a rise out of Harry and have an excuse to put him in detention (not that he needed any reason for it).

"Why thank you Professor," Harry then said, "you've just given me an idea of something that needs to be done."

Snape was stunned into silence (and so was the rest of the class).

After the class had finished, Harry went to Gryffindor Tower and found Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Parvati," Harry said, "I never apologised for our disastrous date and I never apologised for Ron's behaviour towards Padma. I wish to make it up to the two of you."

"How so?" Parvati asked.

"I understand you, Lavender and Padma want to start a fashion business after Hogwarts," Harry said and Parvati nodded, "well, I'm prepared to give you 1,000 galleons to get it off the ground but I also need your help." The two girls were stunned.

"What with?" Parvati said when she finally recovered.

"I've heard your organisational skills involving press cuttings is better than Hermione's system of keeping track of study notes," Harry said, "I need the three of you to gather press cuttings about me and organise them into truth, lies and anything that can be classed as libel."

"We'll do it Harry," Parvati said, "on one condition – that you take myself and Padma on a date to Hogsmeade – together."

Lavender gave a cough as if to remind Parvati of something.

"Oh, yes, Lavender too."

"It's a deal." Harry said.

* * *

Over the weekend, the Patil sisters and Lavender gathered all the press cuttings about Harry from both the Daily Prophet and Teen Witch Weekly.

* * *

On Sunday, they showed Harry the first of the cuttings, dating from November 1st 1981 to December 31st, 1982. As expected, the main news was Harry's vanquishing of Voldemort. To Harry's horror, it showed photographs of him and the scar. It was noted that former Minister Bagnold had authorised the photographs. It also stated that at the urging of Lucius Malfoy (recently cleared of Death Eater activity by pleading Imperious and gold changing hands), Bagnold had sentenced Harry to exile in the Muggle world until it was time for him to go to Hogwarts (and only then if Bagnold decided it was in the public intrest). It was implied that it was his sentence for killing a Pureblood wizard. The next cutting showed how Dumbledore had donated the Potter home in Godric's Hollow to the Ministry as a national monument.

Harry got up and stormed over to the staff table and put a copy of the cutting on it.

"When were you going to tell me about this then?" Harry demanded.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Potter." Snape said.

"Keep your nose out you greasy haired git," Harry said, "I've got the right to know who gave the Headmaster the right to commit theft."

"I didn't think you would want to live in the house your parents were killed in." Dumbledore answered, "I was going to tell you when I felt you were ready. Also, it stopped your relatives from putting in a claim for it as your parent's wills were not read."

"Wherever or not I would have lived there is one matter Headmaster," Harry countered, "you had no right to give my property away."

"Because the wills were not read Potter," Snape said, "none of it belongs to you."

"I'm afraid they do Severus, until the wills are read." Dumbledore said.

"And why were my parent's wills not read?" Harry demanded to know.

"If they were read after you were placed with the Dursleys, against advice," Dumbledore said, "they could have made a claim against the entire estate. I witnessed those wills and I know your mother didn't leave Petunia or Dudley anything – Petunia could have contested the will and there was a fifty per cent chance she would have won. Had she done so, it would have left you with nothing."

"Is there any way to do it without involving the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"If the wills are read while you're at school," Dumbledore said, "because Professor McGonagall acts in loco-parentis while you're here, she can hold the estate in trust until you come of age."

"Thank you." Harry said.

* * *

The following day, the Potter wills were read. Hogwarts was given a donation of a million galleons, Remus Lupin was left money and the rest was left to Harry. It also stated that Harry was not to go anywhere near the Dursleys. It even stated that Sirius Black was not to be his guardian but Amelia Bones. That surprised everyone, including Remus and Dumbledore.

* * *

Upon checking his holdings, Harry found out he owned a majority share in the Daily Prophet. Through Amelia Bones, who was now helping, it was to be made clear that nothing be printed about Harry without permission and without checking the facts. It was ordered that Harry be removed from the Dursleys and placed in the custody of Amelia Bones.

* * *

Madam Bones did help him file a lawsuit against the former Minister for authorising photographs to be printed and for having Harry placed with known magic haters. She was declared bankrupt after losing – all her money was given to Harry.

* * *

Minister Fudge wrote to Harry and told him that as soon as Bagnold had retired, he had rescinded Harry's exile. But the Ministry was bound by an unbreakable vow sworn by Bagnold not to attempt contact with Harry until he approached 11.

* * *

 _How could this continue?_


	88. Ron's Worst Nightmare

_Sorry for the delays in new works, I was unwell and had nothing written (that could be uploaded). This isn't bashing Ron, just tounge-in-cheek._

* * *

 **RON WEASLEY'S WORST NIGHTMARE**

The Fourth Year..

It was a typical day at Hogwarts during breakfast. Ron Weasley, as usual was eating enough to feed the five thousand when the hoots of owls indicated the morning's post was due to be delivered.

An owl delivered the Daily Prophet to Hermione Granger. Ron noticed the headline and grabbed the paper before Hermione could read it. In big letters, it read:

 **CHUDLEY CANNONS DISBANDED**

The article showed that due to a lack of funding and also due to their never ending losing streak, the team was being disbanded. Ron started to cry.

The article also revealed that before his death, James Potter made a one off payment of 250,000 galleons to keep the team afloat. When asked why they did not approach Harry Potter for additional funds, they answered with the answer that Harry was a supporter of Puddlemoor United. For the first time, Ron was put off his food.

"Harry," Ron said, "I thought you liked the Cannons, can't you spare some money to keep them going?"

"Ron", Harry answered, "I decided that the best thing to do was to put the Cannons out of their misery. How many years has it been since they actually WON a game?"

"102 years!" someone shouted.

Harry stood up. "Who knows what my favourite Quidditch team is?" he asked.

Nearly all the hall put up their hands. Harry asked who thought Puddlemoor was his favourite team. Everyone kept their hands up.

"Who thinks Harry likes Chudley Cannons?" Ron asked. Everyone put their hands down. "Your father gave them money, he must have liked them."

"Ron," Harry said, "the only reason my father gave money to the Cannons was because he lost a bet with Sirius Black!"

There were many gasps at the mention of the name.

"What would have happened if he won the bet?" someone asked.

"He would have given money to Puddlemoor United." Harry answered.

"How do you know all this Mr Potter?" a voice asked. It was Dumbledore.

"My father's diaries which I got from my vault," Harry said, "No crime in that."

"I must insist you hand them over," Dumbledore said.

"No, I will not." Harry said, "they are the property of the Potter family and there is no cause to have them confiscated by you or anyone else."

To change the subject, Hermione Granger noted that for some reason there was a comment from Lucius Malfoy. She read it out loud.

" _I am pleased that the League has finally seen sense and disbanded this disgrace to Quidditch. I may be at odds with Mr Potter through my son but he is a very good player and has the potential to go far, but he would not get there if he supported the Cannons."_

"BULLSHIT!" Fred (or George) Weasley shouted, "Any team would sign him up faster than that."

" _It is of my opinion that people involved with the Cannons must have cast the Imperious Curse on it's fans."_

"That explains the whole thing." Harry said to Hermione. Neither had forgotten that after Moody's Imperious Curse lesson, Ron was still under the influence a whole three hours after Moody had lifted the curse. Even Neville Longbottom had recovered quicker. "Ron must have been under the Imperious Curse to like the team."

"They wouldn't cast unforgivable!" Ron shouted, "people would notice."

"He's right there." Hermione said.

"I bet you a galleon that compulsion charms were placed on their merchandise." Harry theorised.

* * *

Molly Weasley was thinking the same thing. After reading the article, she went up to Ron's bedroom and summoned all the Chudley Cannons merchandise that was in there and banished it out of the bedroom window ready for burning. Leaning out of the window, she cast Incendio at the pile.


	89. Engagement Present Version 2

_Another tounge-in-cheek story. By request, some parts have been rewritten to remove certain deaths._

* * *

 **ENGAGEMENT PRESENT VERSION 2**

Dobby the house-elf was cleaning the Owl tower when Hedwig flew over and started hooting to him.

"Yes," Dobby said, "we both know Master Harry wants to ask Miss Susan to marry him but he doesn't want to do it while certain people are on the loose."

Hedwig carried on hooting.

"Are you saying we should deal with the Dark Lord and minions for Master Harry ourselves?" Dobby asked. Since both were bound to Harry, Dobby could understand Hedwig like only Harry could.

Hedwig hooted in agreement. The two started plotting. They decided to leave Voldemort for last.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, the first of the trouble was soon to begin.

After they all had something to drink, Umbridge and Snape began convulsions. Before anyone could help them, the duo collapsed.

An hour later in the hospital wing, Umbridge and Snape were pronounced dead.

"It's strange, but it seems they were poisoned by a substance known as mustard gas," she said, "I know Severus kept some in his office for some strange reason."

* * *

The Aurors were called in and everyone was questioned. At the urging of Lucius Malfoy, despite protests from Dumbledore and Amelia Bones, Harry was forced to take Veritserum but was cleared, especially when given an alibi by Professor Flitwick.

"We've found this letter in Madam Umbridge's office along with these," an Auror said, passing a letter to Amelia Bones along with a box of all-too familiar blood quills. Madam Bones read the letter.

 _Dolores,_

 _How could you think of betraying me to get together with Malfoy's spawn. I know he has more money but I thought you loved me._

 _Anyhow, if I can't have you, no-one else can._

 _Severus._

"Looks like a clear case of Snape murdering Dolores then out of guilt, he committed suicide." Amelia said.

* * *

In the owl tower, to celebrate, Hedwig presented Dobby with various pairs of multi-coloured socks she had stolen from Dumbledore's office. Dobby had arranged for the drinks to be spiked with the mustard gas from Snape's stores and the planting of the fake suicide note. It was a perfect forgery.

* * *

There weren't many tears around Hogwarts after the deaths of Umbridge or Snape. Horace Slughorn was persuaded to come out of retirement to teach Potions and become Head of Slytherin. They, especially Draco quickly found out he was not going to play favourites. Draco learnt that lesson after he was caught sabotaging a potion and was banned from the class for a month and lost fifty points. Remus Lupin was allowed to teach DADA again.

* * *

The next part of the plan was for Hedwig to execute. She flew into Malfoy Manor and dropped a device near the ward stones and before flying off, grabbed a rat and took him to the DMLE. Malfoy Manor blew up taking over a dozen Death Eaters with them but sadly, Voldemort was not there. Dobby had managed to raid a Muggle army base and stole an explosive.

* * *

The news that Peter Pettigrew had been turned into the Ministry made the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ the following day and that Sirius Black had been cleared. But he was not permitted to take charge of Harry due to his mental state.

* * *

Number 4, Privet Drive was the pet assassin's next target. Dobby went in and sealed all the windows and doors with a charm set to dissapate after a few hours then turned the gas on and directed the flow to the bedrooms.

Dumbledore went to Privet Drive the following morning upon getting a message from Mrs Figg that something had happened. He went there to cast memory charms on the Muggles who were no doubt investigating another claim regarding Harry only to see Muggle healers carrying the bodies of the Dursley's out of the house.

He later found out that the Dursleys had been poisoned by gas. He theorised that Death Eaters had some of Snape's mustard gas. He should have made sure Harry's home address was not given out at his trial.

* * *

Harry was informed of the Dursley's death that day and surprised Dumbles when he showed no emotion at it. He told Dumbledore that he couldn't care less. (by the end of the day, Amelia Bones said she was taking him in for the time being.)

* * *

Hedwig and Dobby celebrated again that evening, especially Hedwig. She hated being at Privet Drive, where she was deprived of bacon.

To celebrate the following morning, Hedwig noticed Ron had a huge pile of bacon on his plate. She swooped in and grabbed his plate with her beak and took it to the rafters where she began to eat it. After eating it, she returned the plate to Ron.

* * *

Hedwig flew to Riddle Manor carrying a blow gun with a dart that Dobby charmed to reverse a spell and for good measure, laced it with as many fast acting poisons he could lay his hands on. Even basilisk venom. She saw Voldemort sitting on this throne and put the blow-gun on the window ledge and triggered it.

The dart fired silently and hit Voldemort in the neck. Moments later, he began to disintegrate.

In Azkaban, Death Eaters with the Dark Mark began reacting and started to die.

In Fudge's office, the same thing happened to Lucius Malfoy who was not at his manor on the day of Hedwig's attack.

* * *

Even Harry reacted to Voldemort's death as the connection between them broke.

* * *

Two days later after the heat died down (and Harry's name cleared), Dobby gave Harry a box he had taken from the Potter vaults.

"Now you can ask her Master Harry." Dobby said. Hedwig was watching from a window, blow gun at the ready. She wasn't going to let Dumbledore meddle.

Harry went over to Susan. Dumbledore walked over.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do this Harry." Dumbles said. Suddenly, a dart hit him and he fell to the ground unconscious. Hedwig gave impatient hoots.

Harry then asked Susan to marry him after they finished Hogwarts and she said yes. Dobby and Hedwig started cheering (and hooting) and most of the hall. Hedwig then took Ron's bacon again and ate the lot. Ron looked mad – that was the second day in a row she had stolen his bacon.

Now Dobby waited on Susan hand and foot while Hedwig made deliveries for her.


	90. Harry Potter - A Traitor?

_An Annabelle classic here_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER – A TRAITOR?**

It was Ron Weasley's first game as Gryffindor Keeper. The Gryffindor team were against Slytherin who were using every dirty trick to win but Gryffindor kept going and maintained their lead. Within moments, Harry caught the Snitch ending the game. But after Madam Hooch declared Gryffindor the winners, Harry was hit by a Bludger and struggled to land.

Draco had landed and was making very rude remarks about the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley. Ron, Fred and George were all set to go over and either hex him or beat him up. Harry managed to get over and stood in front of them, blocking Draco. He looked at the three Weasleys, all of whom had their wands raised. They lowered them for the minute.

"Guys, I know he's insulting your mother but that's Draco. By retaliating, you're doing what he wants you to do. Don't do anything you or your family will regret later on." Harry said. He turned to Draco.

"Malfoy, we're going to walk away. No hexes or curses."

"Draco, look out!" a Slytherin shouted. Harry quickly turned to see Ron raise his wand and fire a curse.

Harry raised his wand and cast a shield charm which absorbed the curse. Then all of the group were on the floor and Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall came over. She took all four of her Gryffindors to her office.

"He insulted our mother." Fred protested.

"I don't care who he insulted – he had just lost the game so would be keen to get revenge." McGonagall said, "Now, there will be detention for all four of you."

"Why me Professor? I didn't do a thing." Harry asked.

"Harry didn't do a thing Professor," Ron said, "He tried to talk us out of hexing Malfoy and he cast a shield charm."

The door opened and Umbridge came in with Malfoy.

"Ah, I hoped you were still here," Umbridge said, "I thought you might like some help with their punishments."

"I have already given them a detention." McGonagall said.

"I feel a much harsher punishment is appropriate. Why is Mr. Potter here? He did nothing and from what I saw and what Mr. Malfoy tells me, he not only tried to prevent a fight, but also shielded Mr. Malfoy from a potentially lethal curse." Umbridge continued.

"To be honest Professor Umbridge, I understand the Weasley's feelings," Harry said, "but either beating Draco up or cursing him is not the way to go. There is nothing to be achieved by doing so. It just takes them down to someone else's level. Ron is supposed to be a Prefect, although how he got the badge is anyone's guess, he just palms his duties off on Hermione Granger, yet he was all set to disregard it to retaliate for childish remarks. That is not the mark of a Prefect, who is supposed to enforce the rules, not break them whenever he wants."

"As it happens Minevra," Umbridge said, "Cornelius passed a new educational decree allowing the High Inquisitor to override punishments if he or she feels it is appropriate."

"Not another one!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes and I must thank you for it, going over my head to Dumbledore when I was against the Gryffindor team reforming."

She looked at everyone, who were awaiting her ruling. "I think the three Weasleys should be banned from playing Quidditch ever again. I don't mean at Hogwarts, but professionally too."

Ron, Fred and George stared at her, open mouthed.

"I will confiscate their broomsticks to make sure there is no going against this," Umbridge said, "As for Mr. Potter, I'm pleased my lessons have seemed to sink in."

"Professor Umbridge – may I ask you to reconsider the confiscation of the brooms, they were purchased by myself and were merely on loan to the Weasley brothers. I will have them taken to Gringotts at once by my house-elf and deposited in my vault." Harry suggested.

"Very well Mr. Potter. I had no idea you owned a house-elf." Umbridge said.

Harry called Dobby and told him to put the brooms in his vault at Gringotts.

"It's a short story Professor." Harry said.

"Alright Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, "Oh, while I think about it – why did you appoint Ron Weasley to the position of Prefect?" This question was aimed at McGonagall.

"I wanted to give the badge to Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "But Dumbledore overrode me. I personally don't think any of the three Weasley brothers in this room are suited to be Prefect or even Head Boy. I think Percy Weasley will be the last until the next generation of Weaselys."

"You and I are in agreement for once Minerva," Umbridge said, "Ronald Weasley, you are hearby stripped of Prefect status. Mr. Potter, you will take his place." She took the badge from Ron despite his protests and gave it to Harry.

"Dismissed." Umbridge said.

* * *

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Ron started to lay into Harry.

"You traitor, what do you think you're doing siding with that toad?" he demanded to know.

"There is a saying among the Muggles Ronnie," Harry said, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Umbridge might let her guard down now. When _he_ shows up in public, they will know I was right all along. Also, our dear friend Draco now owes me a life-debt. Oh, I won't cash in on it now, but when I do, he will pay for it.

"Also, our favourite Death Eater will start giving Draco instructions from Voldemort. I could, under the terms of the life debt have Draco tell me whenever he knows of anything planned."

"I like the way you're thinking Harry." Ron said.

"One other thing Ron – to make myself looked like a reformed character, I will have to give you detention if you mention Voldemort's return. But I'll try to make sure you get a reasonable detention." Harry said. Ron's face sank.

* * *

Angelina Johnson was livid when she found out she had lost Gryffindor's star beaters due to Umbridge but wasn't so fussed when it came to Ron.

* * *

By Christmas break, Ron had served at least three detentions a week for mentioning Voldemort. Hermione and Ginny were also given detention for the same offence among others.

"If I didn't know you any better Harry James Potter," Hermione said after Harry gave her another detention, "I'd swear you were enjoying this power lust."

"Voldemort's taken over his mind." Ginny said as she walked into the Great Hall.

"Miss. Weasley – for mentioning that name, I sentence you to an hour's detention in a broom closet." Harry said, "Miss. Granger, for making fun of a prefect, I sentence you to detention with Professor Snape."

"Will you be supervising this detention, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked, in a seducing tone.

"No, I think Draco Malfoy should supervise this detention," Harry said with a chuckle. Ginny's face sank.

* * *

"He's gone too far this time!" Ginny shouted upon returning to the common room following her detention. Draco had instructed her to clean the whole broom closet from top to bottom. "I agreed to go along with his plan but detention supervised by ferret face is going too far! That git only had the cheek to say that he was going to ask if he could supervise all my detentions in future. I'm not having any part of this anymore. If Harry so much as mentions detention, I'll hex him!"

"If you thought that was bad," Ron said, "I had to have Parkinson supervise my detention cleaning Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She flooded it at least twice!"

"He threatened to have me clean the Chamber of Secrets and harvest the Basilisk for potion supplies, keen to get on Professor Snape's good side." Hermione complained. "But instead, I've been cleaning the potions classroom."

Fred and George came into the common room. They too had been serving detention, for testing their prank sweets on first years from all houses.

"Ron, he's your best mate, you need to talk to him." Fred said.

"Filtch just had us oiling the chains in his dungeon and is thinking of having us test them out next time." George added.

Seamus Finnigan had also been serving lots of detention for things he had said to Harry at the beginning of term. He had been serving it with Umbridge. There were familiar looking scars on his hand. Normally, Harry would not have allowed those detentions but he was getting even with Seamus.

"Hey," he said, "If you want to hex Potter, then you better do it soon. I heard the toad is going to convince the Minister to pass a decree allowing her to confiscate wands after lessons using them and only return them for appropriate lessons."

"She can't do that!" someone shouted, "Someone must have given her the idea."

Harry walked into the common room smiling. A lot of wands were pointed at him.

"Well now, here's a welcome," Harry said, "After all the preparations I've been making to rid us of the toad, you plan to hex me." He walked through the crowd to head to the dorm.

"Did he say 'rid us of the toad'?" Seamus asked.

"Maybe we've been a bit harsh on him," Hermione said, "Maybe it involves the life debt Malfoy owes him. I read somewhere that a debt can be transferred to a parent."

"He wouldn't use it for that," Ginny said, "He'd use it to find out about Voldemort."

"Detention Miss. Weasley." Harry said - he had not yet reached the staircase.

That got Ginny going so much, she got her wand out and fired hexes at him. Harry cast a shield charm and summoned her wand.

"Temper temper," Harry said, taunting her, "You need to be absolutely calm before we can release you into society. I think an hour cleaning a broom closet along with a discussion with Madam Pomfrey about that temper of yours is in order."

"Ten galleons if you supervise the detention, not Draco." Ginny said to everyone's surprise. They wondered where she was going to get ten galleons from. Little did they know she had robbed the twins of 50 galleons (she felt she deserved it for putting up with them).

"Attempting to bribe a Prefect now? Two hours cleaning a broom closet. I will inform you when it's been arranged." Harry said before leaving the common room.

"Has he given detention to anyone in other houses?" someone asked.

"I saw him give Malfoy detention for calling someone a Mudblood." Katie Bell answered and proceeded to wash her mouth out for sayign that word.

"If he hears anyone calling someone by that name," Alicia Spinnet added, "It's automatic detention and I heard him say that if he could deduct points for it, he would. Lots of Slytherins have been given detention for it."

"I know what he plans to use the debt for – he plans to force Malfoy to take someone else as his girlfriend so Harry can have Pansy Parkinson!" a third year Gryffindor suggested.

"That's taking things too far, even for Harry." Dean Thomas said.

"What about forcing Draco to marry Snape?" someone else suggested.

"That's more disgusting than Harry wanting Parkinson," Ron said, "Who would want to be with that greasy haired git?"

"How about making Malfoy and his croonies transfer to Durmstrang?" someone else suggested. People liked that idea.

* * *

 _How could one see this continuing?_


	91. The New Lady Potter

_AU, some canon events happened, some deaths were avoided. As most didn't get an alert about the previous chapter, please review that too._

* * *

 **THE NEW LADY POTTER**

Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the _Daily Prophet_ reported on a recent Wizengamot meeting, which was actually accurate for once.

 **WIZENGAMOT MEEETING ALMOST COMES TO BLOWS**

 _ **We all know the unhealthy interest Albus Dumbledore has held in Harry Potter since the death of his parents twenty years ago to the point where he attempted to have the Boy-Who-Lived exiled into the Muggle World.**_

 _ **Yesterday, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived arrived to take up the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. Immediately, he revoked any authorisation Dumbledore had to cast votes using the Potter seat.**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore then expressed his objections to Mr Potter taking his seat. He actually said he would not allow Mr Potter to take his place and it was in his best interests for the Hogwarts Headmaster to assign the seat to a different person. Dumbledore actually tried to persuade Minister Shacklebolt to allow Mr Potter's Muggle cousin, who is one month older than Mr Potter to take the seat.**_

 _ **Thankfully, the Minister refused to allow it, considering the Muggle in question was only related to Mr Potter through his mother, who was Lily Potter's older sister.**_

 _ **Dumbledore then pressed the fact Mr Potter was not yet married. The Minister brought that to Mr Potter's attention and said that according to the law, a witch or wizard must be married before claiming their titles.**_

 **NEW LADY POTTER TO BE NAMED WITHIN ONE WEEK**

 _ **Mr Potter told the Wizengamot that he was aware of the law and told the gathering that the woman to be the next Lady Potter would be named within the week.**_

 _ **Since the announcement, there has been mass speculation into who will be named Lady Potter. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes are offering 10/1 odds on Mr Potter's best friend Hermione Granger being chosen while there are odds of 12/1 on Ginevera Weasley, only daughter of Senior Undersecretary Arthur Weasley.**_

 _ **A fellow student, who wishes to remain anonymous said: "Potter and Granger have practically been joined at the hip since both started at Hogwarts so I can't see any reason why he won't name hew Lady Potter."**_

 _ **The new Lord Malfoy has this to say: "Potter has been associating with that Muggleborn and that family of blood traitors for ten years. Hopefully he knows not to pollute his line further by marrying Granger and while the Weasleys are blood traitors in my opinion, they are Purebloods."**_

 _ **We contacted Mr Potter for comment on the speculations and he warned us to leave him alone until the official announcement otherwise he'd give exclusive rights of the announcement to The Quibbler. He was originally going to give them exclusive rights, the magazine already having exclusivity over Potter announcements but Minister Shacklebolt convinced him to allow the Prophet to report it as-well.**_

 _ **Mr Potter did answer one question though and that was why he was making us wait a week for the announcement. "There are things that need to be done first. I want to make sure there are no contracts that have to be filled, then I need to ask the woman. I don't want to make a public proposal in front of the cameras."**_

 _ **We approached Misses Granger and Weasley for comment. Miss Granger said: "I don't think Harry will ask me, we're more brother and sister. I will bet my Order of Merlin that Professor Dumbledore will try to convince Harry to let him chose for him."**_

 _ **Miss Weasley refused to comment, instead threatening to hex this reporter.**_

(What the paper didn't say was that Ginny threatened to hex Rita Skeetar into oblivion if she didn't get rid of the Quick Quotes Quill and trying to get her to break confidences.)

* * *

Hermione was right. Dumbledore visited Harry the following day.

"But Harry," Dumbledore was saying, "it's in your best interests for me to pick your wife for you. That way, you can avoid any objections from the Dursleys, they are your family."

"Listen here Headmaster," Harry said, getting very angry, "Vernon and Petunia are nothing to me, Dudley's a scumbag who should rot in jail. I am of age, they have no rights over me, they cannot object to me marrying who I choose."

"Harry, do see reason," Dumbledore continued pleading, "You've heard of the opposition that was voiced from when James married your mother. I don't want you going through the same thing. Let me find someone from a nice Pureblood family."

"What part of no don't you understand?" Harry asked, "I know who I'm going to marry, I picked her myself, no I'm not going to tell you who. Now, get off my property."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "I'd wish you reconsider."

"DOBBY!" Harry shouted. Dobby the house-elf appeared, "The Headmaster refuses to leave my property. If he does not leave in one minute, then you can maim or seriously injure."

Harry turned and stormed out of the room. Dumbledore remained where he was, thinking Harry would never authorise force to remove him. After sixty seconds passed, Dobby snapped his fingers and a chandelier fell from the ceiling and hit the Headmaster, who fell to the ground. Dobby clicked his fingers again and a swarm of owls, led by Hedwig, flew to Dumbledore and pecked him all over. Hedwig even fished in his pockets and took out his bag of lemon drops. Then Dobby removed the Headmasters odd socks and after a magical wash, put them on his own feet.

Dumbledore got up and still tried to stand his ground. Dobby clicked his fingers and the Headmaster spun out of control. He stopped facing the exit then Dobby used an enchanted antique Beaters bat to whack Dumbledore until he was out of the house. As soon as Dumbledore was out, the doors slammed shut after him and were promptly locked. Defeated, he decided to leave before something else forced him off the property.

As soon as it was known Dumbledore was off the grounds, Harry modified the wards to make it impossible for Dumbledore to return.

* * *

Dumbledore returned to his office to find his lemon drops had been returned but upon tasting one, he spat it out. It was obvious Dobby had spiked them with something. He checked his stocks only to find they had vanished. He then went to put on a new pair of socks only to find they had been stolen. The other Headmasters in the portraits gave him a look that said 'we told you so'.

(Fawkes flamed into Harry's home and gave Dobby a bag of multi-coloured socks that the house-elves had washed and bagged up for him. Fawkes could enter but he couldn't bring Dumbledore with him. Fawkes was loyal to Harry and he spied on the Headmaster for him.)

* * *

That evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione had their traditional mid-week dinner at Grimmwald Place. Despite the fact the 'Golden Trio' had gone their separate ways after the war and graduation (Ron joined the Aurors after the Chudley Cannons refused to sign him, Hermione joined the Ministry (Harry wondered why she'd join something that was more corrupt than most of the Muggle governments and it was for those reasons he wouldn't become an Auror) and Harry took on an apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick), they made a point to meet up once a week for dinner (Ron did have to practice table manners and was told not to inhale the food).

"Harry," Ron began, "I have a favour to ask you."

"No." Harry said.

"No to what?" Ron asked.

"I am not lending you anymore money," Harry said, "Need I remind you that you still owe me 2,000 galleons you said your mother needed for essentials for the Burrow only to find it was for a signed photo of the Chudley Cannons before they were disbanded for being so bad!"

"Hey!" Ron said, "That was an essential! Besides, the money went to charity!"

"Ronald!" Harry said, "Didn't you know that the charity you supported was the ' _Stop Lucius Malfoy from Becoming a Resident of Azkaban_ ' fund because his last bribe fell through? What did you do with your Voldemort reward money?" Ron went red. He didn't tell Harry he spent it on his own Firebolt, the entire stock of Honeydukes sweets and a donation to the Chudley Cannons in addition to ten years worth of season tickets (only three years worth were used and there were no refunds).

"What is the favour?" Hermione asked.

"Can you marry Luna mate?" Ron asked.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously, strongly suspecting one of Fred and George's pranks.

"Well you see," Ron began nervously, "Fred and George have offered me 2/1 odds and they say if I put a bet of ten galleons down, I could clear my debts with you in one go."

"RONALD!" A voice made him jump but it was not Harry. It was Hermione. "Ten galleons on 2/1 won't get you two thousand galleons – it'll only get you thirty!"

"Ron," Harry said, "I thought after that fake colour change spell and what they said about wrestling a troll for the sorting, you would have learnt NOT to believe everything the twins tell you.

"Anyhow, a bit of inside information," Harry continued, "I am NOT marrying Luna. She's the little sister I always wanted. If you're keen to make a quick buck, find out how Snape made his robes flow the way they do or how Dumbles makes his eyes twinkle and sell the secrets."

Harry got up and made his way to the fireplace.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a score to settle with those two." Harry said before going through to the joke shop.

"Ron," Hermione said, "If you're keen on making money to pay Harry back, either get a decent job or use better thinking in your betting." Ron had been fired from the Aurors a year before because a fellow Auror overheard a crook offering Ron a bribe (he had refused).

"If you're such a Harry expert, how do I pick the right girl to bet on?" Ron asked.

"Think of the last person Harry would go for," Hermione told him, "The reason there are very low odds on myself and Ginny is because we're the most obvious. Everyone knows Luna is more of a little sister to Harry than a potential wife. Fred and George offered 20/1 odds on Astoria Greengrass because Harry took her to the Yule Ball plus one of Slughorn's Christmas parties."

"But if Harry was dating her, sure we would have known about it." Ron theorised.

"How easy has it ever been getting information out of Harry?" Hermione asked him, "you've got more chances of getting information out of Hagrid even without tempting him with alcohol or a dragon!"

* * *

People went into Diagon Alley the following day to find that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had changed it's name. It was now called Potter's Wizarding Wheezes and was advertised as being under new management.

It was Harry's punishment to the twins for running a gambling syndicate. The name change was because they were running it. The new management sign was because they had admitted that their _Harry's Potential Wife_ experts were Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters. The trio received Howlers.

* * *

For some strange reason, Angelia Johnson and Alicia Spinnet from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team agreed to marry Fred and George and the wedding was to be held two days before Harry's press conference.

Harry gave each woman an envelope. They opened it. To the horror of Fred and George, Harry had now made their wives owners of the joke shop.

The following day, the shop was now renamed _Alicia and Angelina's Wizarding Wheezes_. Fred and George were walking down Diagon Alley wearing sandwich boards urging people to shop at the new look store.

* * *

The day had come for the press conference. Harry stood in the Atrium of the Ministry with Dumbledore and Shacklebolt nearby. Dumbledore was very worried – he was expecting Harry to name a Muggle, or worse, a Squib. He knew if Harry named either, there would be a major uproar, not that Harry would care. He had parchment ready in order to file objections if needed.

"I am aware why all of you are here," Harry said, "before we carry on, I want all quick quotes quills confiscated, especially those owned by Rita Skeetar. You can have them back after this conference."

The reporters were reliantly forced to hand them over and Dobby the house-elf gave them Muggle pens and notepads. Dobby had to cast a summoning charm on Rita and four Quick Quotes Quills flew out of her robes and handbag.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." Harry said.

The reporters tried using them and found them easy to use. Rita refused to use them.

"Now, you are here to meet the Lady Potter," Harry continued, "ignore what those so-called _Harry Potter experts_ tell you. They don't know what they're talking about. Hermione Granger and I may have been joined at the hip since we started Hogwarts, but she's been my best friend and I don't like her that way, no offence to her. Ginny Weasley – I may have been close to the Weasleys at one time, but risking the fury of Molly Weasley, who wants Ginny and I to marry, and I even heard that she begged Dumbledore to get involved, I also don't like her that way. No offence Ginny."

Both Hermione and Ginny understood.

"Luna Lovegood is more the little sister I always wanted but never had because of Voldemort (usual gasps), she had no-one at school and was frequently bullied. I stood up for her where no-one else would," Harry continued, "Gabrielle Delacour – I may have pulled her out of the Great Lake during the Triwizard, but that was because I misinterpreted the clue. I love her but not in that way, what you don't know is that after I came of age, following a cowardly Death Eater attack on the Burrow at a wedding in which her parents were killed, I was allowed to adopt nine year old Gabrielle under French law – despite the fact her sister had just married a British citizen, Gabrielle was still under the jurisdiction of France and her parents had requested I take her in if possible if anything were to happen to them, why I have no idea."

Dumbledore was still looking worried. Kingsley looked as if he knew who the woman was going to be.

"The new Lady Potter is," Harry was finishing, "Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria removed Harry's invisibility cloak. She was two years younger than Harry.

"We don't remember you being close to Miss Greengrass?" one reporter asked, "how did you meet?"

"I met Harry during my first year at Hogwarts. People ostracised me because my family had been in Slytherin, including my sister. I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Even my own sister wanted nothing to do with me at school," Astoria said, "Harry found me one time being threatened by Draco Malfoy and his goons and dealt with them. He then took me under his wing and made sure everyone knew I was under his protection which meant I was untouchable."

"When the Yule Ball came as part of the Triwizard, I decided to give Astoria a treat and asked her to the ball as soon as I heard about it. We went as friends and remained friends. For some reason, the Triwizard organisers decided she would be the one I'd miss the most and put her on the bottom of the Black Lake for me to rescue." Harry said.

"During my fifth year, when the Ministry began it's illegal smear campaign against me, old Fudgie being so paranoid, thinking I wanted to take over, Astoria was one of the few who stood by me publically. Her sister also believed me but could not show it due to Malfoys and Snape. I believe she had to fend off one or two attacks from Draco." continued Harry.

"During my fourth year, Harry's sixth year," Astoria continued, "Horace Slughorn came back as Potions teacher and everyone knows how he likes to 'collect' people. So when he had a Christmas gathering, Harry invited me and after that, we shared our first kiss."

"During the Easter holidays, I took him to my home at my father's request," Astoria said, "he asked Harry what his intentions were towards me, Harry said that he really liked me and if he survived the war, there was a good chance of him asking for my hand in marriage, but after I finished Hogwarts."

"Lord Greengrass gave his consent, but a few days after that, Lucius Malfoy came to the manor to try and convince him to sign both Daphne and Astoria to Crabbe and Goyle or suffer the consequences," Harry said, "Thankfully, unlike the rest of the wizarding world, Lord Greengrass was not one willing to be intimidated, especially by Malfoy and had him forcibly removed from the property."

"I suggested that the Greengrass family leave the country," continued Harry, "Which they did. They told Dumbledore that an aunt was very ill in Germany and they had to see her while there was a chance. They didn't come back until after the war was over. Daphne finished her education at Beauxbatons and Gabrielle spent a year there."

"How did things continue between you after the war Mr Potter?" another reporter asked.

"After I vanquished Voldemort," Harry said, "People thought of the people they had lost but didn't think of what I had lost. To them, I lost nothing. Both wars cost me my family, some close friends, my godmothers. The people just expected me to carry on as if nothing had happened. Astoria was the only one to see that. Kingsley offered me a job as an Auror but I turned him down to the fury of certain people. I was also scouted by professional Qudditch teams but not ones that were owned by Voldemort supporters."

"At Astoria's suggestion, I decided to do my final year of school," Harry finished.

"We met up whenever we could," Astoria added, "but we didn't make it public nor did we make any attempts to hide it. Harry was head boy and so could invite me into his suite. We talked for hours, we kissed and cuddled. I had a lot of work do to in order to cure him of the demons from the war."

"Also after the war," Harry continued, "Mrs Molly Weasley began trying to urge me to marry her daughter. I refused – she tried to get Dumbledore involved, but there wasn't anything he could legally do to make me marry Ginny short of using the Imperious curse, but I'm immune to it. My continued refusal caused a strain in my relations with that family. Despite the fact that at the time she got together with Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour was the daughter of the Undersecretary to the French Minister of Magic, Mrs Weasley opposed the marriage because _she didn't choose her_ despite the fact her son was in his mid-20's at the time. I believe in marrying for love, not who your parents decide. It is to Fleur's credit that she put up with Firebomb Weasley for love. I'm told she keeps contact with Mrs Weasley to a minimum and refused demands from said Weasley to name her and Bill's children. She has more patience that I have. I also know she didn't approve of Fred and George's marriage either for the same reason."

"Eventually, when it was time for Harry to take his seat in the Wizengamot, my father approached him and told him of the law. Harry asked my father's permission and upon receiving it, asked for my hand in marriage. Which of course, I said yes too." She finished.

* * *

The following day, Lord Greengrass had Draco Malfoy brought into his study. He was expecting a visit from the young man.

"May I presume this visit is because you think the world revolves around you and you're objecting to my daughter marrying Harry Potter?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"I thought I should warn you that I always get what I want, one way or the other," Draco said in a threatening manner, "as you know, the Dark Lord plus the Minister promised Astoria to me. Therefore, her marriage to Potter is illegal."

"You may well think that," Lord Greengrass said, "but you're wrong. Every contract with Thinness' signature on has been declared null and void. My daughter will be marrying Harry Potter and if you have a problem with it, just join your father in Azkaban, put your fingers in your ears and scream loudly until the wedding is over because nor you or anyone else will make them change their minds. If he refuses to be intimidated by Dumbledore or Voldemort (he wasn't afraid of the name), he won't be intimidated by you."

Draco stormed out of the estate, determined to get even.

* * *

Three weeks later, the wedding was held. It was being staged at Potter Manor. Reporters were banned from the estate and there were anti-Animagus wards up to prevent Rita Skeetar from attending. Sadly, due to legal reasons, the location of the wedding was public but attendance was by invitation early.

Astoria and Hermione had made all the arrangements despite Molly Weasley's protests. She even wanted it held at the Burrow and even wanted to invite the Dursleys on the grounds they were his relatives. Harry had strongly vetoed the Dursleys getting an invitation or even knowing about it. He had lived with them for a time until Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement got him away from them on a technicality (she saw the words MAGIC HATING MUGGLES on a file involving them).

Both Harry and Astoria decided against having bridesmaids or best men but Fleur Delacour's little girl Victorie was the flower girl while Teddy Lupin (son of Remus and Nymphadora-Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora) was the ring bearer. Molly Weasley and Dumbledore were not on the invitation list.

As the ceremony proceeded, a group of people in Death Eater robes tried to apperate onto the property. They were instantly transported to holding cells in the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

After the wedding, the prisoners were found in the cells. The Death Eater masks were summoned to reveal Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini and two others. After an interrogation they all confessed to wanting to kill as many as possible and take Astoria with them. After a speedy trial, they were sentenced to a few years in Azkaban for trespassing (only crime they could be charged with) despite protests from Dumbles that they could be redeemed.

* * *

After Harry and Astoria honeymooned abroad (paid for by Lord Greengrass at his insistence, Harry paid for the whole wedding), the pair moved into Potter Manor – Astoria refused point blank to move into Grimmwald Place with Sirius, Remus and Tonks (and who could blame her?).

* * *

After five years, people expressed concern that Harry and Astoria had yet to have children. Before they knew it, Harry was called to a special session of the Wizengamot.

"Lord Potter," Kingsley said, "the Chief Warlock has expressed concern that your wife is yet to bare you any children and heirs."

"Well," Harry said, "it is none of the Chief Warlock's business when my wife has children. We have deliberately not tried for any yet as we would like to have time to ourselves before having children."

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "your parents had you when they were twenty years old."

"Just because they did doesn't mean I have too." Harry countered.

"I move that Lady Potter be forced to undergo a fertility test to prove she is able to bare children." Dumbledore added.

"You endorse that Minister," Harry said, "and Astoria and I will leave this country and never return."

"We don't need for things to go that far Lord Potter," Kingsley said, "the motion by the Chief Warlock is refused. We will not take away Lady Potter's dignity by subjecting her to invasive testing."

* * *

It would be another two years before the Potters announced that Astoria was pregnant. But even then people weren't satisfied. Draco Malfoy, who had not long been released from Azkaban was pushing for Astoria to be held in protective custody to make sure she was pregnant and to make sure she gave birth. Thankfully Kingsley denied that demand, especially after Harry told them that if they attempted anything, they would leave and never return. What he did not say was that both had a Portkey programmed to take them out of the country at a moment's notice.

* * *

Harry and Astoria left the country when she was seven months gone. The predicted time of the birth came (based on guesswork) and Dumbledore, abusing his powers, issued an order, commanding them to attend St. Mungo's so the birth could be supervised. It was returned by an owl from the German Ministry.

Shacklebolt and Dumbledore went to Germany to demand an explanation. They were taken to the German Chancellor for Magic who informed them that Harry and Astoria had requested political asylum, not only for themselves but Luna, Gabrielle and their unborn child. The request was granted after all the evidence was considered.

"But why?" Shacklebolt asked.

"The Headmaster wanting to choose Lord Potter's wife, all the fuss being made because they bided their time to have children," the German Chancellor began, "wanting Lady Potter to undergo evasive tests to prove she could bare children, motions to put her in protective custody to make she gives birth. Whatever next? Court appointed guardians? Checks by Aurors, bribed to 'find' evidence to allow the child to be taken away?"

"It's in their best interests to go through such vetting." Dumbledore protested.

"Maybe that's the way you think," the German Chancellor said, "but we do things differently here. They are entitled to a private family life and we aim to make sure they get it. Any attempts to send Aurors here to seize them will be considered an act of war."

An official document was passed which indicated that Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and the Dursleys were now subject to temporary restraining orders. No chances were being taken.

* * *

Dumbledore continued to remain suspicious when he noted Lord Greengrass was not attending any Wizengamot meetings. People reported that his home was on lockdown and both he and Lady Greengrass were no-where to be found.

A month later, Lord Greengrass attended a meeting.

"Why have you not been attending any of our meetings?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Seeing my daughter and son-in-law who you chased away," Lord Greengrass said, "Lord Potter has given me permission to act as the Potter proxy. He and my daughter intend to raise their child away from people like you."

Dumbledore looked interested.

"Before you try checking the Hogwarts book, the German Ministry cast a spell that prevented an entry being made in the Hogwarts book of potential students. Lord Potter has declined to give his consent for information about his child to be given, only that it is a girl. He has asked me to respectfully inform this gathering that he will not entertain marriage or betrothal contracts of any kind. The German Ministry has been kind enough to issue permanent restraining orders against certain people," he continued, handing over a roll of parchment. The list included Dumbledore, Malfoy, Molly Weasley among others, "one final thing. He also told me to inform you that while Albus Dumbledore is headmaster, his child will never be a student of Hogwarts."

"Is there anything that can be done to make them send their daughter to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"We could petition the International Court but there is a strong chance that they would not pass such a motion just because we want the child to attend," Dumbledore said, "The Potters have not committed any crimes, the child is not in immediate danger. Even though I am the Supreme Mugwump, even I cannot pass such a motion without just cause."

"Then I trust you will leave my daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter alone then," Lord Greengrass said, "and let them return to England in their own time."

"Are they going to return to England?" Draco asked.

"They might, but then again, they might not." Lord Greengrass finished. He stood up and left the court.

After making sure Lord Greengrass was out of the room, Draco stepped in. "Is there any way we can use Potter's money against him? Tell him unless he returns, it gets confiscated?"

"No, we cannot do that," Dumbledore answered, "Lord Potter has not committed any crimes. The only death on his hands is Lord Voldemort and his own curse backfired on him. He completed his NEWTs with top marks. Legally, we cannot touch the Potter estate."

* * *

Eleven Years Later

Dumbledore was still alive – just. He had long retired as Headmaster of Hogwarts. For some strange reason, people wanted Hermione Granger to succeed him so she reluctantly took up the post.

She arrived at Dumbledore's home with a letter.

"Ah, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore began, "how are you this fine day?"

"I'm alright thank you Professor," Hermione said, "I presume you would like me to tell you if Lily Potter is coming to Hogwarts."

"You presume right Ms. Granger," Dumbledore answered.

Hermione consulted the letter. "She's not coming to Hogwarts. Apparently, she was given the choice of any magical school in the world. But she chose to attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic. The Japanese are warning us not to attempt anything."

Dumbledore realised he had driven the Potters away completely. He knew they would never return, maybe a future Potter but never Harry or Astoria.


	92. Love Potions

_Here's something I've never seen done before, this is an Annabelle one-shot. Forgive the Hermione bashing in this chapter but when she gets into a bashing mood, she gets into a bashing mood but she does like to try exploring bashing in ways not seen before._

* * *

 **LOVE POTIONS**

During the sixth year, Hermione Granger looked as she saw her best friend Harry Potter act all lovey-dovey with his girlfriend Susan Bones. _What did Harry see in that girl?_ She wondered to herself and _he should be mine!_ At least she managed to put Ginny Weasley off any future intentions she had about snagging Harry with a clever use of a memory charm. She was surprised she got away with it but she had 'borrowed' Ron Weasley's wand to do cast it. She guessed the Weasleys probably thought Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry and not noticed it was because of an obliviation.

She read through the book Professor Slughorn had assigned and looked up love potions. _Yes,_ she thought, _a love potion to make him see the error of his ways and after I'm pregnant, he won't leave me_. She knew, as a Muggleborn, she was taking a huge risk. If caught, she would be facing an entire life sentence in Azkaban. She had no idea that with her plan, she was mirroring what led to the creation of Voldemort.

She broke into Slughorn's class and took a quantity of love potion that he had been showing the class. Luckly, the teacher never noticed anything was missing.

The following morning, by slight of hand, she put some in Harry's drink while he was distracted. She did it twice a day for two weeks.

Harry walked into the Great Hall where Susan was waiting for him but he ignored her, he'd been gradually doing it for the previous week but she put it down to stress involving Voldemort.

"What's going on here?" she demanded to know after Harry shoved her away.

"Out of my way," Harry said, "I need to get to Hermione! I love her! I can't exist without her!"

Before Harry could reach Hermione, Susan got out her wand and stunned Harry. McGonagall walked over to them.

"Why did you just stun Mr Potter?" she asked.

"I believe he's under the influence of a love potion," Susan told her, "why else would he be declaring undying love for Hermione Granger?"

"Miss Bones," McGonagall said, "all young men have trouble making their minds up about who they want to be with."

"But Professor," Susan protested, "two weeks ago, Harry asked me to marry him next summer." She showed McGonagall the Potter engagement ring.

McGonagall pondered on things for a while. She had never known Harry to show any romantic interest in Hermione, especially since he and Susan had gotten together in their third year. McGonagall levitated Harry to the Hospital Wing with Susan in tow.

Hermione heard the whole thing and was in a panic. She rushed up to Gryffindor Tower but found the password had been changed. McGonagall had arranged it so no evidence could be destroyed.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Harry was lowered onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey came in.

"What's he done this time?" she asked.

"Miss Bones suspects Mr Potter is under the influence of love potions." McGonagall said, still wary.

The matron waved her wand over Harry.

"I'm afraid he has been dosed with love potions," Madam Pomfrey said, "at least twice a day over the last two weeks." Her skills allowed her to tell such things.

"It appears I owe you an apology Miss Bones, ten points to Hufflepuff." McGonagall said. She left the Hospital Wing and headed towards Gryffindor Tower where Hermione was trying to convince the Fat Lady to let her in but with no luck.

"Ah, Miss Granger," McGonagall began, "just the person I wanted to see. I am ordering a search of your belongings under allegations you are in possession of restricted potions."

She gave the password and the Fat Lady opened up. McGonagall went into the tower with Hermione and two prefects (as witnesses) in tow, both went to the sixth year girls dormitories. Other female students went up and waited at the door to see what was happening.

Hermione opened her trunk and put everything on her bed. She knew there was no way she could get rid of what was left of the love potions. McGonagall saw a beaker half-full of potion and took it and forced Hermione to go with her to Professor Slughorn, who confirmed it was a love potion. She soon found herself reporting to Dumbledore. Poppy Pomfrey was there too and she had given a full medical report.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "I've known all about your jealousy of Mr Potter and Miss Bones' relationship but held my tongue as it seems you weren't doing any harm or so it appeared."

"But Professor," Hermione began, "Harry shouldn't be with anyone else but me! His mother was a Muggleborn so it's carrying on a Potter family tradition."

"I don't know where you got those ideas from Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "just because it was well known that Lily was Muggleborn doesn't mean every woman a male Potter married was Muggleborn."

"James Potter was infatuated with Lily," Dumbledore said, "his own mother was a Pureblood, I believe she was a Black. Not every generation of Potters were married to Muggleborns although they did not buy into the ideology of only marrying Purebloods. Now, when Harry awakens, it will be up to him to decide if to press charges."

"No he can't," Hermione said, "as he's still underage, he can't file charges. The Ministry won't allow it!"

"You're right there, but," Dumbledore cut in, "because the Ministry allowed him to take part in the Triwizard and put him on trial in an adult court, they emancipated him so he has full rights to press charges. Declaring him an adult also allowed him to take his titles and right now, the Ministry are keen to keep in Harry's good books in an attempt to get him to support them."

"Even Neville Longbottom will say that's a waste of time," Hermione said, "Harry won't support the Ministry even if they offer to put both Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy into Azkaban!"

"It'll be a waste of good talent if you go to Azkaban," Dumbledore continued, "If Harry can be persuaded not to file charges, I will have to recommend exile without the possibility of return to England. It will be noted on your file that you moved abroad in fear for your safety. But I will have to inform that countries; equivalent of the Ministry that you attempted to commit line theft by use of a Class B potion, which means any potential suitor will have to be tested on a regular basis.

"The only other option is magical exile," Dumbledore continued, "I bind your magic here and now and modify not only your memories but your parents to remove all knowledge of magic. The only item you would be permitted to retain from your time in our world is your cat."

Hermione though about the idea for a moment.

"I'm not going to let people scare me away," Hermione said, "Harry won't let me suffer. He's too noble for that."

"Very well Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "you've made your choice but under the school by-laws, you will have to be suspended pending a decision by Mr Potter to press charges. You will kept in isolation until Mr Potter makes his decision. If he decides to press charges, you will be charged and either placed on bail in my custody or at your family home or the Ministry might put you in a holding cell. They won't send you to Azkaban until after a guilty verdict is given."

* * *

Harry was revived the following morning when it was established the love potion was purged from his system. Susan was siting next to him.

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

"Hermione Granger had been giving you love potion for two weeks," she answered, "yesterday, you were declaring your love for her." Harry went mad for a moment then calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "you know I would never cheat on you.'

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that." Susan said.

"What's happening to Hermione for that?" asked Harry.

"In isolation while you decide if to press charges or not," Susan said, "if you do and she is found guilty, then she could spend the rest of her life in Azkaban. But you could press for a lenient sentence or even agree to a deal that would save charges being filed and allow her to avoid prison. Exile to another country is one such option. If you're in a really nasty mood, you could have Dumbledore bind her magic and exile her to life in the Muggle world."

"What should I do?" Harry asked, "I don't want her to face Azkaban for a mistake."

"It's up to you Harry," Susan said, "I can't make that decision for you. But a message needs to be sent that people can't dose you with love potions and get away with it."

* * *

But Harry did not need to make a decision. Dumbledore was in a meeting with Madam Pomfrey.

"So, Ron Weasley came to you suspecting his sister had been obliviated?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's right," the matron said, "after hearing the rumours going about Hermione Granger using love potions, he suspected Miss Granger obliviated his sister to get any feelings she had about Mr Potter out of her mind. I checked her and scans revealed she had been obliviated."

"I can't wait for Mr Potter to decide," Dumbledore said, "I need your help getting a warrant to question Miss Granger with truth serum."

* * *

Dumbledore got his warrant and later that day, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Amelia Bones were in Dumbledore's office. As Hermione was of age, her parents were not present although Andromeda Tonks was there as a neutral witness to protect Hermione's interests.

The veritserum was administered. After a few test questions, the main question was asked.

 _Did you cast a memory charm on Ginny Weasley?_

"Yes, I borrowed Ron Weasley's wand to cast the spell. They're so dim, they actually believed Ginny was over her crush on Harry. But I had to take steps to make sure she didn't try to snag my guy."

 _Did you use love potions on Harry Potter?_ Dumbledore asked this question.

"Yes,' Hermione answered, "I stole the potion from Professor Slughorn. I thought if I could get him so infatuated with me, he'd sleep with me and when I told him I was pregnant with his child, he would leave Susan the slag for me without the need to carry on the love potions."

"I've heard enough," Amelia Bones said, "even though you say that Mr Potter has not decided to press charges over the love potions, I cannot ignore her confession over the memory charms. Hermione Granger, I am placing you under arrest for the use of memory charms upon a minor. You will be taken to a holding cell in the Ministry until Arthur Weasley can determine how severe the charges will be."

Madam Bones and an Auror took Hermione through the floo to the Ministry.

* * *

Dumbledore met up with Harry later that day.

"It seems Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, "that you do not need to decide to press charges. Miss Granger had admitted to casting memory charms on three female students who had declared their intentions towards you." Further questioning had revealed that information.

"That's good in a way Harry," Susan said, "now she can be punished without the guilt of her going to Azkaban placed on you."

* * *

Arthur Weasley was forced to push for severe charges by his wife. She wanted a whole life sentence in Azkaban. Before her trial, Harry was allowed to see her (under guard). In that meeting, she told Harry that he could have Crookshanks to save him from Molly Weasley.

The trial was held and outraged Purebloods questioned the need for a trial and pushed for a guilty verdict. They were outraged that a Muggleborn dare cast a memory charm upon a pureblood. Despite protests from Dumbledore, Hermione was found guilty and sentenced to a whole life sentence. They didn't even listen to Harry. A Pureblood had been wronged and justice must be served.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the Muggleborns were terrified. With the help of Harry, they managed to transfer to other schools, fearing what might happen if even a stray spell in class might hit a pureblood.

* * *

How does one see this continuing?


	93. Dursley Bashing

_A quick note. We don't tend to bash Hermione as much as other characters. But we try to explore plot points never explored before, mainly to give inspiration. But Hermione bashing fics WILL be kept to a minimum unless the storyline warrants it. But here for your pleasure is a Dursley and Dumbledore bashing story._

* * *

 **DURSLEY BASHING**

There was a town meeting in the Little Whinging Town Hall. A few people had called for the meeting to have six year old Harry run out of town.

A police woman took the stand. "Has anyone ever seen Harry Potter DO anything wrong?"

"My son said Potter attacked him before this meeting!" a mother said.

"How could he do that when he's at this moment in a hospital bed?" the police woman asked, "and has been so for three days?"

The people began to talk among themselves.

"To all those children supposedly bullied by Harry Potter, you are safe here, did he do it?" the police woman asked.

After a few moments, the children said he did not do it, but Dudley Dursley but were forced under threat of his father coming after them with his gun to say Harry had done it.

"I have done some checking," the police woman continued, "at the times people have claimed Harry Potter has done this or that, he has been seen being treated as a slave."

People continued to comment. They had been so taken in by the Dursley's lies they had failed to see the obvious.

"Why is Harry in the hospital?" someone asked.

"Because Vernon Dursley nearly beat him to death!" the police woman shouted, "if it wasn't for the fact someone who didn't believe those lies heard the screams and called the police, he would have killed him.

"I know what the Dursleys told you about how Harry's parents died and it's a lie!" the police woman continued, "James and Lily Potter were murdered by a terrorist whose bomb detonated prematurely, killing him as-well. Harry was illegally placed here against his parents wishes.

"You lot had the chance to help him but you chose to listen to stupid lies about him and ignored everything else. How many children under six do you know who gardens? Since when do for year olds go around breaking and entering? No-one!"

"But Vernon Dursley would do none of those things," someone else said.

Someone else stood up and told the meeting that Dursley had blackmailed him into saying Harry had broken into his car when in reality it was Dudley.

"Dursley is now in a prison cell awaiting trial for attempted murder." The police woman said, "If anyone must leave town, then it's Petunia and Dudley.

"Finally, Harry Potter remains in a coma. It can be proven that it was caused by an adult male with the size and mass of Vernon Dursley."

* * *

The following morning, the residents of town started an harassment campaign against Petunia. Hate mail was sent to her home, people bombarded 4 Privet Drive with rotten eggs and other items.

All of Dudley's victims had ganged together and he received a few beatings. He also was punished for trying to steal from fellow children.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had heard about the whole thing from Mrs Figg. He realised that he could not do anything as casting memory charms on the whole town would draw too much unwanted attention, especially since he had forced the Ministry to expel the three Muggleborns who lived in the town. It was so none of them would see Harry and tell him things.

Vernon Dursley had his day in court. When it was discovered that four policemen and women had seen him beating Harry and one even caught it on film, he turned pale. No-one was coming to his aid this time. Added to the people who came forward and testified against him as to what he was like and used blackmail to get off the hook. Everytime someone testified against him and offered evidence, he could feel the noose tightening around his neck (not literally as England had long abolished the death sentence). It was also discovered he had not been paying his taxes.

Dumbledore observed the trial. There was nothing he could do. The courts were even warded by people in the government who had magical working with them. He decided to let Vernon Dursley rot in prison and make his own attempts to control Harry when he went to Hogwarts.

Vernon ended up being given life in prison. Petunia and Dudley were forced to leave town. But it didn't stop compensation lawsuits and they ended up virtually broke. Dudley threw massive temper tantrums when his toys were given away to his victims (which were mostly stolen from them anyway). Harry was given compensation by a fund set up by the government. Even the local police department had to pay compensation because they ignored reports due to Vernon Dursley's lies.

* * *

But when Harry came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore found out that the brain injuries inflicted by Dursley made it impossible for memory charms and related spells to work. He made his own friends. He also found out that Amelia Bones had become his guardian after she heard about the case.


	94. A Typical Death Eater Meeting

Not for the weak stomached.

* * *

 **A TYPICAL DEATH EATER MEETING**

The Death Eaters stood up as Voldemort entered the room. Wormtail held back Voldemort's throne.

"Your hands had better not be cold today," Voldemort said as he sat on his throne. He felt Wormtail's hands as the rat moved it back, "They are cold! CRUCIO!"

Wormtail screamed in pain as he was tortured. Voldemort released the curse. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange got on their hands and knees and began kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

He let them have their moment before he made them sit back down.

"Now, Yaxley, have you found out the address of Potter's Muggle relatives yet?" Voldemort asked.

"Not yet my lord," Yaxley said, "Potter's file is practically non-existent at the Ministry. Either that or it's hidden away somewhere. I enquired with Amelia Bones on the pretense I needed to get it for Fudge but she didn't know either."

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted. Yaxley was subject to the curse for several minutes. Voldemort then turned to Lucius.

"Lucius, you were at that trial, why can't you give me Potter's address?" Voldemort demanded.

"I can't give it to you Master," Lucius said, "because I don't seem to remember it. I've asked Fudge and Umbridge but they don't seem to know it either. Dumbledore must have cast a memory charm on everyone to make us forget it." He hoped that explanation would spare him the curse but he was wrong.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted. Lucius started screaming, "Why didn't you write it down after you heard it?" He released the curse.

"Why is good help so hard to find?" he said to himself.

"Master," Bellatrix said, "why did these idiots not put a tracking charm on him while he was at the Ministry?" She knew what was about to come.

Lucius gulped. Before he could say anything, Voldemort had placed him and Yaxley under the cruciatus curse again. Bellatrix laughed.

"Master," Yaxley said, "we tried to follow him but he went through the floo to an unplottable location." This time he was spared the curse. Even Voldemort couldn't blame him for a location being unplottable.

Another Death Eater stood up. "Master, Potter is the heir to a major house, why not ask him to join? The money he will inherit when he turns 17 would be a great help to our cause."

"Yes, the Potter fortune would be helpful to our cause. But I theorise that the old fool will take steps to make sure Potter can't access it when he comes of age. He won't risk Potter coming over to the other side when he has access to so much money. Anyhow, he will never join us." Voldemort said.

"Master, after Potter's trial," Lucius Malfoy said, "I tried to convince Fudge to confiscate the Potter vaults but he said that because Potter was cleared, the Ministry has no grounds to confiscate it."

Lucius was spared the Cruciatus curse this time. He could not be blamed for Fudge's actions.

"What about the Black fortune? Has it passed to young Draco yet?" Voldemort asked.

"No," Lucius said, "The goblins told me that because Sirius Black was never given a trial, they won't release a Knut of it until either Black's death and his will is read or trial records are provided and ones that are not fabrications. Most likely they will read out his will."

Before Lucius could be tortured, Snape came into the room.

"You are late Severus," Voldemort said.

"It was unavoidable My Lord," Snape said, "the old man kept me longer than expected."

Voldemort pointed his wand and put Wormtail under cruciatus again. This time is was just for the sake of it. Wormtail was tolerated just for Cruciatus practice. Snape could not be tortured just because Dumbledore delayed him.

"What have you to report Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Dumbledore is doing his best to keep Potter isolated but it appears not to be working," Snape said, "Potter refused to remain at his relatives house nor did he wish to remain at the Order headquarters. In the brat's own words, he refuses to stay in the same house as adults who get their kicks treating children like punch-bags or back-stabbing traitors – I presume he means the younger Weasleys. As to where he is going, I do not know, Potter won't even tell Black or Lupin."

"Draco – upon your return to school, find out who Potter is associating with. We will teach them the price for associating with Potter." Voldemort said.

"Yes my Lord," Draco said, kneeling down and kissing Voldemort's robes.

"Lucius, I've just remembered," Voldemort added, "I trust you are keeping that diary I asked you to hold on to safe?"

The blood drained from Lucius' face. Voldemort noticed and looked into his mind. It revealed he slipped the diary to Ginny Weasley and found out that Potter had destroyed it.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted. Lucius Malfoy fell to the floor screaming as he was tortured. The curse was kept on for ten minutes before it was released.

"Bellatrix – that cup I asked you to look after, where is it?" he asked.

"In my vault at Gringotts master," she said, "thankfully, as my will states that Draco gets it in the event of my death, pending changes, although the Longbottoms were awarded a large sum in compensation. I am surprised it has not been confiscated in full because unlike that cousin of mine, trial records can be provided. I presume Lucius greased a few palms to prevent that happening."

She was spared the curse. He didn't mind her losing some money as long as the cup was safe. He looked at his followers for a minute.

"Rookwood!" Voldemort shouted, "any chance of getting that prophecy yet?"

"Not yet my Lord," Rookwood said, "it's difficult for me to get into the Department of Mysteries without being spotted."

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted, subjecting another follower to the curse. He soon dismissed the meeting and left, with Lucius, Draco and Bellatrix kissing the hem of his robes.

* * *

In his private chambers, Voldemort looked at his snake.

"Sometimes, I think they enjoy the torture a bit too much," he said, "we'll have to come up with something else."


	95. Ministry Stupidity

_This is the first in a series of one-shots showing how stupid the Ministry can be (which they've shown that they can be). The next episode will be one set during OTTP. Any ideas are welcome, full credit will be given for plot bunnies.  
_

* * *

 **MINISTRY STUPIDITY**

Amelia Bones left her office at the Ministry and saw Aurors preparing to leave.

"What's going on here?" Madam Bones asked.

"Didn't you know?" one of them asked, "Dolores Umbridge just signed an arrest warrant for Harry Potter and one of his friends because Lucius Malfoy's son heard them casting the killing curse!"

"Excuse me, since when was saying the words a crime?" Madam Bones asked, "did he see them cast it?"

"No," the Auror said, "but they were heard saying the incantation. Madam Umbridge said that if Lucius Malfoy's son said they cast it, then we have no reason to doubt it."

"I think I'd better be in on this." Madam Bones said and the group left for Hogwarts.

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts and went into the main hall where the evening meal was being served.

"Evening Amelia," Dumbledore said, greeting her, "what brings you here tonight?"

"I'm here to ask Harry Potter and Hermione Granger about reports they cast the Killing Curse." Madam Bones said.

"What gave you the idea that they cast that curse?" Dumbledore asked, curious.

"Lucius Malfoy's son apparently overheard them casting it. Dolores Umbridge has signed a warrant for their arrests. I want to know the real story."

"Madam Bones is a reasonable woman," Dumbledore said to Harry and Hermione, "you can speak to her safely."

Madam Bones went to Hermione.

"How did you end up saying the words of the killing curse?" she asked.

"Professor Moody asked us for the names of the unforgivable curses. Ron mentioned Imperious, Neville mentioned Cruciatus and I said Avada Kedavra." Hermione said.

"May I check your wand?" Madam Bones asked. Hermione handed it over and Madam Bones cast the reverse spell checking spell. There were no traces of the killing curse.

"What about you Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"Ron and Hermione have always known I relived the event of my mother's death when I'm in close proximity to a Dementor. Ron kept asking me if I heard the words. I told him 'yes, I bloody did well hear Voldemort say Avada Kedavra before he murdered my mother and tried to murder me!'. Is saying the words on their own now illegal?" Harry demanded.

Madam Bones checked Harry's wand. There was also nothing.

"Consider any charges dropped," she said. Madam Bones then addressed the hall, "Saying the words in conversation or in a lesson is not against the law."

She then went over to Draco Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, I'd arrest you right now for filing false charges but knowing your father, he'll pay Fudge off to have you released straight away. Oh yes, I know of the money he keeps paying the Minister to ensure things go his way and one day, I'll have both of them where they belong - occupying a cell in Azkaban."

It was later discovered that Madam Bones had fined Draco 100 galleons for filing a malicious and false report against the Heir to an Ancient and Nobel House. It had to be paid as Harry threatened to declare a blood feud and was supported by other major houses (mainly affiliated with the Light Side).


	96. Ron Weasley, the new Dudley

_Dursleys are tolerable in this universe. Dudley however remains a spoilt brat but then again, he always is. This is tongue in cheek and another parody of fanfiction. The Ron bashing is on request. One or two people have commented on sudden Hermione bashing, but when I bash Hermione, it's on request of my faithful readers who ask me if I can do the occasional Hermione bashing chapter although I'd rather bash others. Next chapter will see Fudge, Toadface, Ferret Face, Lucius Malfoy among others all bashed at the same time. New chapters will be slow as my health's not been too good._

* * *

 **RON WEASLEY, THE NEW DUDLEY?**

It was the day after Harry Potter attended his first practice session for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry was eating breakfast when the post owls flew in and an elderly owl dropped a red letter in front of him

"Who would be sending you a Howler?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Search me," Harry answered, "I don't even know what a Howler is."

He soon found out as a voice of a woman started screaming.

 **HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE A SPOT ON THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM! HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE RULES AND RECIEVE A BROOMSTICK. YOU ARE TO GO TO PROFESSOR McGONAGALL AT ONCE AND TELL HER YOUR WANT TO RESIGN FROM THE TEAM SO MY RONNIE CAN TAKE YOUR PLACE AND YOU ARE TO GIVE YOUR BROOM TO HIM RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE THE CONCEQUENCES WILL NOT BE PLEASANT.**

The letter destroyed itself. Percy Weasley looked very embarrassed. Professor McGonagall walked over to him.

"That was the voice of one Molly Weasley," she said, "I suggest ignoring her, she can't do anything."

* * *

Harry went to his trunk two days later to collect his broom for practice only to find it missing. He went over to Ron's area of the dorm to find the broom on his bed. Harry took the broom only to be caught by Ron.

"What are you doing with my broom?" Ron asked.

"What are you doing with MY broom?" Harry asked.

Ron started to shout and Harry refused to let him have the broom. Suddenly, Ron started crying (Harry was reminded of Dudley and his crocodile tears) and stormed out of the common room. He returned ten minutes later with Professor McGonagall.

"Weasley – why did you steal Mr Potter's broom?" she asked.

"He stole it from me," Ron said, "you heard mum's letter, he was to give it to me."

"Listen here Weasley," McGonagall said, "your mother does not control what Mr Potter does. Detention for the whole of next week for stealing and twenty points from Gryffindor."

After practice, Harry convinced Katie Bell, one of the chasers to keep his broom with hers because he didn't trust Ron not to try and steal it again.

* * *

Christmas time, Harry and Ron were remaining at Hogwarts. Harry because he knew the Dursleys would not want him there (unless it couldn't be avoided) and Ron because his parents and sister were going to Romania to visit his brother Charley.

Ron noticed Harry received presents of sweets and a flute from Hagrid, a book from Hermione Granger (Ron blamed her for Harry not being his best friend but Harry had told her that he would rather be friendless than have Ron as a best friend) and an invisibility cloak.

As soon as the young Weasley knew his family were back home, he wrote a letter.

On the first day of term after everyone returned, a Howler arrived from Mrs Weasley.

 **HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU RECIEVE PRESENTS RON WANTS! HOW DARE YOU RECIEVE AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK! YOU ARE TO GIVE RON EVERY PRESENT YOU RECIEVED FROM CHRISTMAS OTHERWISE I'LL TAKE IT UP WITH THE MINISTRY!**

Harry emptied the contents of a jug over the howler. He then rushed up to the dorm and took his presents out of his trunk, found Katie Bell again and asked her to hide them for him which she did.

"You owe me one when you get Hogsmeade trips Harry." She said, half joking, half serious.

* * *

That evening, Dumbledore and McGonagall paid a visit to the Burrrow, home of the Weasleys.

"Molly," Dumbledore said, "I am fed up of you sending Mr Potter Howlers demanding he give things to your son."

"But Ron has more of a right to those things than that Muggle raised boy." Mrs Weasley said.

"Molly," Dumbledore said, "that invisibility cloak is a Potter family heirloom. I only borrowed it from the Potters before their deaths for research. By rights it had to be returned to Harry.

"As for the broom and the placement on the Quidditch team, Minevra arranged that as she felt Harry was the best person for the team. Maybe Ronald will get to try out next year." Dumbledore finished.

"Ron needs those things," Mrs Weasley said, trying again, "if Harry Potter gets better things than him, it ruins his self esteem. Potter's already ruining it by being better than him in class."

"Molly," Dumbledore said, "Harry received three items for Christmas, more than he has had since Bagnold left him with the Dursleys. Ron received a lot more.

"We will take our leave now but I don't want you sending Harry anymore Howlers." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Things were quiet for a while. But it didn't last for long. In a Potions lesson, Harry was trying to tune out Ron who was begging him to do his Potion, despite Snape issuing punishments to Ron for causing a disturbance.

Fed of up Harry ignoring him, Ron grabbed two handfuls of Potions ingredients and dumped them into Harry's cauldron which promptly exploded. Harry was sent flying and was knocked out as he hit the wall. Everyone who saw Snape's face knew things were going to be very unpleasant for Ron. It was something both Gryffindor and Slytherin could agree on and there were soon wagers going on regarding Ron's punishment. Neither house could stand Ron and some Slytherins privately felt for Harry having to put up with his tantrums.

Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing where he remained in a coma. Ron's actions had caused very volatile consequences to the potion and Harry's magical core was trying to heal the damage.

* * *

There was a meeting in Dumbledore's office that evening. Mr and Mrs Weasley had to attend. Mr Weasley was mad – not even Fred and George caused that much trouble for them to have to come to the school.

"I refuse to have that boy in my class any longer!" Snape said.

"I'm sure it's some misunderstanding, an accident." Mrs Weasley said.

"How it pains me to stick up for Potter," Snape said, "but since classes started, your son thinks it's his right to have Potter do his work for him. Potter on the other hand has been trying to learn and make his Potions with minimum disruption to the class. I don't know how he tunes your son out but it was YOUR son who grabbed a load of ingredients and dumped them in Potter's potion. It was very fortunate that only Potter was affected and not the entire class." That was a surprise for McGonagall who put up with months of Snape speculating that Harry would be a clone of James Potter.

"This is very serious Molly," Dumbledore said, "Harry now has full cause to reignite the blood feud between your two families. He may not know it now but someone is bound to tell him."

"Then you must stop them Albus," Mrs Weasley said, "keep the information he finds out to what you say he can know."

"I can't Molly," Dumbledore said, "I don't know who knows of this blood feud but someone is bound to tell him. The only way to stop it is to curse people into not talking or writing to him but the public won't stand for it.

"As for punishment, I have no choice but to suspend Ronald until the next school year. Then, he will have to repeat this year. The best I can do involving Harry is to try and convince him not to press charges for attempted murder."

"The Ministry will never let those charges go forward." Mrs Weasley said.

"Because Harry is the Lord in waiting to the House of Potter, one of the original families," Dumbledore said, "the Ministry has no choice. The evidence is overwhelming and considering Lucius Malfoy's son witnessed it, that's the strongest evidence in the book as far as the Minister is concerned."

* * *

There was much cheering when Ron was removed from the school. His eating habits made everyone feel sick. Peace reigned at Hogwarts. Harry was back in classes within three weeks. To his surprise, Malfoy came to see him in the hospital wing and even gave him a gift of international wizard sweets.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"That's alright," Draco said, "remember what I said on the train, about the right sort? When you answered, I thought you were making a slight towards my family but from what I know now, you know nothing about our world."

"You're right," Harry said, "my relatives never told my anything, assuming they knew anything, Hagrid didn't tell me much and no-one else said anything."

"Weasley offended people on your behalf saying you wouldn't lower yourself to associate with riff-raff or Death Eater wannabies." Draco said.

"He had no business saying that, I was never his friend," Harry said, "what ARE Death Eaters?"

"They served You-Know-Who," Draco answered, "Weasley was brought up by his mother to believe that anyone who is in Slytherin is bound to become a Death Eater but not all were in Slytherin. There was one in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes – I don't know who he is, but I know he's related to my mother in some way." Draco told him.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Harry asked, curious.

"Since no-one else will say anything, it's best someone does." Draco said, "Consider what I've said."

"Thank you." Harry said. Draco turned to leave, but he had one more thing to say.

"One final thing, you might want to make something of it, but there is a blood feud in place between your family and the Prewitts. Weasley's mother was a Prewitt." Draco said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, it might be in the library or Susan Bones might know, her aunt is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Draco said before leaving.

* * *

As soon as he was discharged from the hospital wing, Harry approached Susan Bones.

"I want to say sorry for what Weasley said," Harry said, "I had nothing to do with it."

"I never believed him anyway," Susan said, "but I'd like to be friends."

"I'd like to be friends too." Harry said, "What do you know about blood feuds?"

"They're the most serious feud between families," Susan said, "I know the Bones have one against the Prewitt family. Why do you ask?"

"Draco Malfoy told me there was one with my family, also with the Prewitt family," Harry said, "I don't know if to believe him or not."

"I'm sure I've heard of one," Susan said, "I'll write to my aunt – she's head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – and ask her."

"Thanks – I owe you one." Harry said.

"Just be my friend and we'll call it quits." Susan told him.

"Deal."

* * *

Susan received a letter back from her aunt a few days later and she went to Harry.

"It appears that just over a hundred and fifty years ago, a Prewitt attempted to use a Love Potion on a female member of the Potter family to stop her marrying a Bones. That's classed as line theft. The potion failed. Enraged, the Prewitt murdered both Alice Potter woman and Richard Bones. The Prewitts used their entire family fortune to stop him from getting the Dementors Kiss. When the Prewitts refused to condemn his actions and even seemed to encourage them, both the Potter and Bones family declared a blood feud and swore to kill any that crossed their path." Susan told him, "If Molly Weasley crossed your path in the wrong way, you would be within your rights to kill her under the terms of a blood feud."

* * *

After the students returned home for the holidays, Mrs Weasley forced Percy under the threat of pulling him from Hogwarts what Harry's exam results were. He reluctantly told her that Harry was second best in Gryffindor of the year.

A Howler was promptly on it's way to Privet Drive. But it never arrived and was sent back.

Mrs Weasley was at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement the following day after another two attempts at sending the howler failed.

"So you want Harry Potter investigated for dark magic because a Howler you sent him was returned unopened?" Amelia Bones asked, sounding bored.

"Yes."

"Mrs Weasley," Amelia said, "I am aware that there are wards on the property to prevent certain sort of mail being delivered. Also, if you send a Howler into a Muggle neighbourhood, it can cause a serious breech of the Statue of Secrecy. There will be no investigation."

* * *

Later in the summer, Harry was with Susan Bones and Amelia to get his school supplies. Sadly, the Weasleys were in Florish and Blotts in order to witness a fate worse than death – Gilderoy Lockhart!

After the man forced Harry to pose for photos and gave him a set of his books for free, Harry gave them to Ginny Weasley. Mrs Weasley saw the whole thing and stormed over.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THOSE BOOKS TO GINNY AND NOT MY RON!" she shouted, "WHILE YOU'RE HERE, HOW DARE YOU GET GOOD MARKS AND SHOW RONNIE UP!"

"Listen here," Harry said, "I gave Ginny those books because from what I hear from your other sons who are actually decent people, it would be a great help for you and it's not for you I'm doing it. Now, I suggest you leave me alone otherwise I will reactivate a certain blood feud."

"You shouldn't know anything about that!" Mrs Weasley said, scared.

"And why shouldn't I?" Harry asked. Mrs Weasley backed away afraid that Harry would reactivate the blood feud. "Last I heard, it was not against the law to know things."

* * *

At Platform 9 ¾'s, Ron decided to show off and stole Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia and flew it to school. Even Snape couldn't blame Harry for it as it was proven that when Ron took it, Harry was not even on the platform (he was being collected by Amelia Bones). Ron would have been expelled if Snape had his way. But he ended up with a month of detention – helping Lockhart answer his fan mail. If it was anyone else, Harry would have felt sorry for them.

But it didn't stop a Howler arriving the following morning for Harry, accusing him of putting Ron up to it. Again, Harry extinguished the Howler. He was unsure what to do as Percy, Fred and George were good people.

* * *

Harry's lessons went well that year without Ron to cause disruption. But the young Weasley was on very strict probation with Snape. It was the law that until the OWL exams had been taken, he had to take Potions.

* * *

There was peace from Mrs Weasley until the beginning of the next school year. On the first day, during the Welcoming Feast, a Howler arrived for Harry.

 **HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU ATTEND HOGWARTS KNOWING SIRIUS BLACK IS AFTER YOU. BECAUSE OF YOU, THERE ARE DEMENTORS AT THE SCHOOL AND MY RONNIEKINS WAS CRYING HIS EYES OUT AT THE THOUGHT OF THEM BEING THERE!** (everyone laughed)

 **THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL DO YOUNG MAN – YOU WILL GO TO DUMBLEDORE RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM YOU'RE WITHDRAWING YOURSELF FROM HOGWARTS SO THE MINISTRY WILL REMOVE THE DEMENTOR...**

Harry emptied another jug of water over the Howler in order to stop it. Ron went over to Dumbledore and McGonagall who could be heard to tell him that his mother does not make the rules at Hogwarts.

* * *

A few months later, the Dementors caused Harry to fall off his broom, the wind sending it straight into the Whomping Willow, which promptly destroyed it.

Harry ordered himself a Firebolt which arrived during December. At once, Ron went the owlery and send his mother another letter.

On cue the following morning, Harry received another Howler.

 **HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BUY YOURSELF A FIREBOLT BROOM AND NOT BUY ONE FOR RON! YOUR PARENTS DID NOT LEAVE YOU THE POTTER FORTUNE FOR YOU TO FRITTER MONEY AWAY ON YOURSELF AND BE SELFISH! YOU WILL GIVE RON THAT BROOM NOW OTHERWISE I WILL REPORT YOU TO THE DMLE FOR STEALING!**

Ron tried to steal the broom that evening while Harry was doing his homework but it was not in his trunk. Little did Ron know, Katie Bell was looking after it like she did his Nimbus. Harry had taken her to Hogsmeade and brought her some of her favourite chocolate in return. Ron however had green skin for a week as a result of a ward on Harry's trunk. No-one changed him back as they felt Ron deserved it.

* * *

Dumbledore had to pay Mrs Weasley another visit the following day.

"Molly, it is really no-one's concern but Harry's what he spends his money on," Dumbledore said, "he buys more for his friends than he does for himself. As his representative in our world, he provides me with an accounting of what he buys. Your continued harassment of him must stop otherwise I cannot be responsible for the consequences. James and Lily did not leave him the Potter fortune to waste every galleon on things he does not need but they would want him to enjoy himself."

* * *

In January, it appeared that Hermione Granger's cat Crookshanks had eaten Ron's pet rat. A Howler came for Hermione.

 **HERMIONE GRANGER! I HEARD ABOUT YOUR CAT EATING RONNIE'S PET RAT. I AM INFORMING YOU THAT I WILL BE COMING TO HOGWARTS TODAY WITH A COURT ORDER TO HAVE THAT MONSTER KILLED AND WHEN I'M THERE, YOU WILL PAY ME THE SUM OF ONE MILLION GALLEONS IN COMPENSATION OTHERWISE , AS A PUREBLOOD, I'LL HAVE YOU REMOVED FROM HOGWARTS!**

McGonagall went over to Hermione who looked like she was about to cry. Harry and Susan also comforted her.

Mrs Weasley never got her court order but it didn't stop her storming to Hogwarts anyway. There was a very heated confrontation between her, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" A Slytherin asked.

After Mrs Weasley lost her argument with Dumbles and McGonagall, she stormed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Someone had opened the portrait and so Mrs Weasley grabbed the portrait before it could close and stormed in.

"WHERE IS THAT CAT?" She demanded.

Crookshanks came down from the girl's dorm. Recognising him from Ron's description, she got her wand and started firing hexes. As Chrookshanks dodged he curses, Hedwig flew in and grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck and started to fly the cat to safety. Mrs Weasley almost hit Hedwig with a killing curse before she was finally subdued by Dumbledore and McGonagall who had just come in.

"Why did no-one try to stop her?" McGonagall asked.

"Well Professor," A Muggleborn said, "we could have stunned her but we didn't want to be expelled for casting a spell against a Pureblood."

"Also, we didn't want to be expelled," someone else said, "for cursing an adult."

Harry was in the room, going purple.

"You've gone too far this time," Harry said to Mrs Weasley, "you just attempted to kill the familiar of the heir of the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter. Everyone in this room, bare witness, I am reactivating the blood feud between House Potter and House Prewitt. The formal notification will be sent to your home as soon as possible."

Dumbledore managed to persuade Mrs Weasley to return home before she did or said something that would lead to Harry killing her there and then.

The Headmaster had to explain things to Mr Weasley who had no idea what his wife was doing.

* * *

Harry received another letter from the Weasleys the following day, but this time is was not a Howler. It was a formal letter from Mr Weasley.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _My name is Arthur Weasley and it had been brought to my attention that due to the actions of my wife, you reactivated a blood feud between your house and House Prewitt._

 _I beg you to reconsider. If I swear an oath to keep my wife in line, would you consider just resting it for now?_

 _I await your reply._

 _Arthur Weasley_

Harry went to Fred, George and Percy to ask their advice.

"Dad's always had trouble keeping mum in line," George said, "her behaviour is the main reason Bill and Charley left home as soon as they could. He's had even more trouble keeping Ron in line."

"The main problem," Percy added, "is that Ron had a lot of attention from mother and father until Ginny was born. As the first Weasley daughter for a very long time, mother showered her with attention for years while not paying much attention to Ron. But after father said something, she spoilt him rotten, letting him get away with anything and everything. She overdid the attention."

* * *

Harry decided to write a letter to Arthur Weasley that night.

 _Dear Mr. Weasley,_

 _Upon a discussion with your sons Percy, Fred and George, I have decided to suspend the blood feud provided you reign in your_ _wife's behaviour. They plus your daughter Ginny pass on the impression you're a good man although madly obsessed with Muggles._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry Potter._

Mr. Weasley had words with his wife the following day after he received the letter.

"You're lucky Molly," he said, "Mr Potter has agreed to suspend the blood feud on condition you behave yourself."

"It's Albus' fault," Mrs Weasley said, "not keeping what the boy knows to a minimum."

"He's the last of his line," Mr Weasley argued, "he needs to know these things."

* * *

There was peace at Hogwarts for a while until one night Sirius Black entered Gryffindor Tower, went to the second year boy's dorms. But Ron woke up and screamed for help. Black made his escape. It was discovered that Neville Longbottom had mislaid the passwords to Gryffindor Tower and Sirius Black was able to read them off a list.

* * *

Harry was expecting a Howler the following day so had the jug of water ready.

As expected, the Weasley owl flew into the Great Hall but instead of just dropping a letter at Harry, one also landed in front of Neville Longbottom.

 **NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! HOW DARE YOU ENDANGER THE LIFE OF MY PRECIOUS RONNIEKINS! BECAUSE OF YOU, SIRIUS BLACK NEARLY KILLED HIM!**

Taking Harry's cue, Neville emptied a jug of water over the Howler. Harry's then activated.

 **HARRY POTTER! THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! BY INSISTING ON REMAINING AT HOGWARTS, YOU PUT RON'S LIFE IN DANGER. YOU ARE TO LEAVE...**

Harry also emptied his jug of water over the Howler. Members of Gryffindor House (and other houses) told him that they would not let him leave. Harry decided to let this latest Howler slide as Mrs Weasley was only worried about her son.

Mrs Weasley was soon making a fuss at the Ministry. A very harassed Amelia Bones told her that there was no cause for Harry to be removed from Hogwarts and threatened her with arrest for wasting Ministry time.

* * *

Again there was peace and quiet on the Molly Weasley front. Harry, Hermione and Susan (who was now dating Harry) helped Sirius by unmasking Wormtail and using common sense, managed to get Amelia Bones arrest both and secured a trial where Sirius was pronounced not guilty while Wormtail was found guilty. Sirius was not yet allowed to gain custody of Harry but was permitted to reside at the Dursleys for the time being to help establish the relationship and to see if Harry would be happier with him than with the Dursleys. By the end of summer, it was promised that Sirius would have custody and Harry could live with him from the Christmas holidays onwards.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Susan attended the Quidditch World Cup. Harry brought top box tickets and to their surprise, the Weasleys were there bar Mrs Weasley. Ron looked at Harry with shock as if Harry had dirtied the area. He would have stormed out of the box had Mr Weasley not forced him to stay.

The following day, Mrs Weasley tried to send Harry a Howler for daring to attend the World Cup. As before, while he was at the Dursleys, the Howers wouldn't arrive. But he wasn't safe from a Howler upon his return to Hogwarts.

 **HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP RON BY BUYING TOP BOX SEATS AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! BY DOING THAT, YOU RUINED THE WHOLE EVENT FOR HIM!**

What else she had to say, no-one knew as Harry emptied a jug of water over it. He decided enough was enough and was going to take matters into his own hands. He knew asking McGonagall wouldn't work as Dumbledore wouldn't authorise the erecting of wards to prevent the delivery of Howlers. In the end, Harry asked Dobby the faithful house-elf to erect a ward. He saw nothing in the school rules about it.

Later that day, he kissed Susan in front of Ron, knowing he would report it to his mother. A week went by and no Howler. Going by Ron's surprised expression, he knew that a Howler was expected. To Harry's surprise, neither Dumbledore or McGonagall summoned him to either of their offices.

* * *

 _How could this continue? A Howler if Harry was entered into the Triwizard, a Howler for having a date to the Yule Ball, a Howler for Harry being Prefect?_


	97. More Ministry Stupidity

_This one is set during Order of the Phoenix after the Azkaban break-out. I'm surprised it wasn't covered in the book. Fudge and Toadface get bashed this time._

* * *

 **MORE MINISTRY STUPIDITY**

It was a day after it was announced several prisoners had escaped from Azkaban prison.

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts fifth years were attending their latest Reading Arguments Against Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and their teacher Dolores Umbridge made no mention of teaching defensive spells.

Harry raised his hand and Umbridge reluctantly allowed him to speak.

"Professor Umbridge," he asked politely, "will we soon be learning defensive spells?"

"Why would you need to learn defensive spells Mr. Potter? I thought the message about your lies must have sunk in by now." Umbridge asked.

"I don't care what people think about that, people can believe what they want about it, I'm not going t say anything. It's regarding the prisoners who escaped from Azkaban," Harry answered, "we may need to defend ourselves against them."

"If you're attacked by them," Umbridge said, "all you need to do is call the Aurors."

"But there are barely any Aurors these days!" Susan Bones protested, "and what if we're attacked when we're nowhere near a floo?"

"Why would children need to defend themselves against these people?" Umbridge asked.

Harry took out some files from his bag. "According to these reports I found in the _Daily Prophet_ , several of the Death Eaters who escaped either tortured by means of the Cruciatus curse or even murdered innocent children. Bellatrix Lestrange for example murdered seventeen children. If you think we're going to stand by and let them torture or murder us, you have another thing coming."

"I know I won't be attacked!" Draco Malfoy said, puffing his chest which reminded Harry and Ron of Percy Weasley.

"Of course you won't Ferret Face," Harry said, "considering you'd probably join your Aunt Bellatrix on of their murder or torture sprees. She'd probably teach you how to cast the spells properly, assuming you don't already know."

"How dare you Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

"Hem, hem!" Umbridge coughed, "there is no need for you to learn defensive spells and need I remind you that if you cast a spell outside of school, you will face trial for using underage magic."

"Is this the Ministry's position?" someone else asked. Umbridge confirmed it.

"Why thank you Professor," Harry said, "you've explained the Ministry's position, as soon as this year is over, I'll be leaving the country and encouraging others to join me. I'll go to a country which allows children to defend themselves."

Umbridge was speechless and dismissed the class early. She had to speak to her precious Minister about this and pass a few educational decrees.

* * *

Harry got together with his girlfriend Susan Bones after the lesson along with a few others. They extracted memories of the lesson and put them in several unbreakable vials. Luna Lovegood sent one set to her father while Susan sent another set to her aunt. Harry sent a third set to the ICW.

* * *

The following morning, the Quibbler was delivered sporting the headline:

 **MINISTRY ENDORSES DEATH EATER MURDER AND TORTURE OF CHILDREN!**

 **CHILDREN THREATENED WITH TRIAL FOR DEFENDING THEMSELVES!**

A very detailed transcript of the lesson, taken from the memories was shown.

* * *

Another educational decree was passed banning the Quibbler from Hogwarts in addition to one banning people from looking up old issues of the _Daily Prophet_ in order to find out what crimes the escaped Death Eaters had committed. It didn't stop students from getting the information from their parents which was not yet illegal.

* * *

The International Confederation of Wizards raided the Ministry the following day. They visited Amelia Bones who confirmed what Umbridge said as she had seen the memories herself and told them one of the memories had come from her niece.

They then went to Fudge.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge demanded.

"Your administration endorsing the murder of children and threatening them with trial if they defend themselves against Death Eaters." The chief representative answered.

"Children don't need Defence Against the Dark Arts. This is a ploy by Dumbledore to take over!" Fudge shouted.

"Dumbledore is not responsible for the Death Eaters escaping from prison," the representative said, "It's possible you won't let children learn how to defend themselves so it can be easy for heirs to certain houses to be killed so the Ministry can seize their family estates."

Before anything else could be said, Howlers started arriving and began laying into Fudge. He turned to his Auror guard.

"Find out who sent them and have them arrested for sedition." Fudge demanded.

"Why sedition?" the ICW representative asked.

"You heard them – they threatened to vote me out of office!" Fudge shouted, "That's sedition against their master!"

"Last time I heard, this was not a dictatorship," the representative said, "the policy of you and your Undersecretary shows that you don't care about your population, except on how to keep yourself in power."

Fudge told the Auror to stand down.

* * *

Later that day, Fudge and Umbridge were summoned to a Wizengamot meeting. Within five minutes, both were sacked. Even the majority of Fudge's most powerful supporters weren't going to let him endorse Death Eaters murdering their children. Amelia Bones was sworn into office and repealed the Educational Decrees Umbridge had passed. She ordered an Auror to attend Hogwarts to teach the students how to defend themselves.

As for Fudge and Umbridge, the ICW took them away and put them on trial. Both were found guilty and sentenced to America's Death Chamber after a lengthy interrogation with Veritiserum.

Lucius Malfoy was soon arrested followed by several other Death Eaters. Voldemort was soon found and after a lengthy battle, was defeated. At the trials, the usual excuses or the attempted exchange of money didn't work.


	98. Defending Harry

_At special request, a good Ron story. I was inspired by a paragraph of Sinyk's very good Harry Potter and the Daft Morons for unleashing the plot bunny. At this time, Ron and Hermione do not know it was Dobby who enchanted the Bludger, Harry did not tell them until after being released from the hospital wing._

* * *

 **DEFENDING HARRY**

It was the morning after Colin Creevey had been found in the corridors, petrified. Nearly all the school was suspecting Harry Potter and were calling for him to be expelled over the attack.

Ron Weasley had enough and stood on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Everyone!" he shouted and everyone stopped and looked at him, "Harry is innocent of what you accused him of!"

"Can you prove it Weasley?" someone from Gryffindor asked.

"How many people in here SAW Professor Lockhart vanish the bones in Harry's arm?" Ron asked. Everyone agreed that they did see that happen. "Harry is still in the Hospital Wing now. How hard is it to get out of there before Madam Pomfrey lets them leave?"

"Very hard!" someone else shouted.

"But what about Filch's cat?" someone in Hufflepuff asked.

"How many people did Nearly Headless Nick tell that Harry was going to his Deathday Party," Ron asked, "nearly the entire school, so we would have to have gone on the second floor to get back to Gryffindor Tower. That ghost food was enough to put ME off food."

Everyone in the hall pondered that, Ron did have a reputation as a human pig and if something was bad enough to put Ron off his food, then it must have been bad.

"Hermione and I were never suspects," Ron said, "but if you want a suspect – then consider this. Why was Draco Malfoy on the second floor? He should have been heading back to the Slytherin Common Room which is in the dungeons! Now do you reach the dungeons from the GROUND FLOOR VIA THE SECOND FLOOR?"

The students began to ponder this.

"One of the first things Professor Snape said when discussing the fate of Filch's cat was that _Potter should be removed from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team_ ," Ron continued, "and when that failed, we have a game with a rogue Bludger! Thankfully it only broke Harry's arm, the bones of which were vanished by Lockhart, in front of witnesses. Then we find a Gryffindor had been petrified the same day Slytherin lost a game they thought they should win because Malfoy brought his way onto the team with Nimbus 2001 brooms. Imagine if it was Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw which won the game. That should tell you something!"

"What about the reports that Potter hate the Muggles he lives with?" someone asked.

"Just because he hates the Dursleys doesn't mean he hates all Muggles. Wouldn't you dislike someone if they locked you up in a room and put bars on your windows. Me, Fred and George had to pull the bars off the window before we could get him out!" Ron said.

Everyone started talking among themselves, putting two and two together and getting four (for a change).

"Also, did you hear what he said at the scene of the crime – 'you'll be next Mudbloods.'" Ron said, then washed his mouth out with pumpkin juice, disgusted at using the M word, "Harry had no problems with muggle-borns. His best friend is one, his own mother was one! Think about these things before accusing people."

On the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy started to go white. He knew what was going to happen and knew it was not going to be pleasant. Even the Slytherins began to move away from him.

"When my father hears about this..." he began.

Ron started laughing. "Is Draco someone you want to follow?" he asked, "every time something doesn't go his way, it's always 'when my father hears about this'. I also heard from Sir Nicolas that Draco was near the hospital wing last night. I put it to you that HE petrified Colin Creevey and he found some way to enchant that Bludger."

He stepped down from the table to applause.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for standing up for a house-friend," McGonagall said.

Madam Hooch ran into the hall. "I have the magical signature of the one who broke into my office and enchanted the bludger in yesterday's game." She said.

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall began, "step up here please. We will test your magical signature against the one Madam Hooch has obtained."

Malfoy refused to move. "I don't have to obey you." He said smugly.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for disrespecting teachers. Now come over here." McGonagall said. Malfoy still refused to move.

"That proves it!" someone shouted, "he won't go over because he knows it's his magical signature."

"Fifty points," McGonagall said.

"Snape'll just give them back as soon as it's the next Potion lesson." Neville Longbottom said. McGonagall pointed her wand at the points glass.

"No-one can give points for Mr Malfoy now." She said. She and Madam Hooch walked over to Draco and tested his magical signature. The two examined the results.

"The signatures match!" Hooch shouted. There looked like there was going to be a riot.

* * *

(in reality, Dobby the house-elf had made it seem it was Draco who committed the acts, remember, he did frame Harry for the hover charm.)


	99. Stealing the Potter Family Magic

_Another shortie showing how stupid the Ministry can be. I was inspired by the original Power Rangers movie for the power receiving bits although the later film is better._

* * *

 **MINISTRY STUPIDITY - STEALING THE POTTER FAMILY MAGIC**

During the fifth year, Hermione Granger went into the Great Hall for an announcement being made by Minister Fudge and his personal toad Dolores Umbridge. Standing in front of the staff table was a column with what she recognised as the Potter Family Crest.

"Fourteen years ago," Fudge was saying, "after You-Know-Who was vanquished, the Ministry took this from the Potter home in Godric's Hollow."

"Shouldn't that belong to Harry?" someone asked.

"The Ministry decided it was time they took charge of it," Umbridge said, "power like that should be in the Ministry's hands."

"Anyhow," Fudge continued, "according to legend, every fifty years, it will give the Potter family magic to a new Potter who is yet to receive it plus five people that Potter trusts. The Ministry has decided that as a half-blood, Harry Potter should not receive these powers or allow Muggleborns to receive it, so the Potter family magic is being given to worthy purebloods."

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and two other Slytherins were called forward. The crest on the column was glowing. Lucius Malfoy was next to Fudge watching things. Someone raised their hand. Umbridge gave the person permission to speak.

"How will this know who to give the magic too?"

"Our best experts have placed enough compulsion and confundus charms on this to make it give the magic to the right people, which will be in five minutes time." Fudge answered.

"Wonder how much money Lucius Malfoy paid for that to happen?" Ron Weasley asked but was ignored. But privately, a lot of people did wonder.

Hermione looked at Harry who had just finished writing in a book – his girlfriend Susan was sitting next to him.

"Harry – why aren't you protesting this?" she asked, "they're about to steal your family magic."

"If the Ministry has spoken," Harry told her, "then we must respect their decisions. But no-one knows if their charms will work. Remember, I am a mere half-blood and I must not interfere with the will of the Ministry."

Hermione looked at Harry – she was expecting him to put up a fight. Fudge and Toadface also looked at him, also expecting him to put up a fight. They didn't notice the tone of sarcasm in his speech But Harry was more interested in kissing Susan.

"In three minutes, these fine people before us will receive the Potter family magic." Fudge said.

People noticed Dumbledore was also not arguing with Fudge's decision either.

As the bells chimed, indicating it was 7PM, the light from the column brightened then six beams of light fired out of it. The beams died down indicating six orbs of light but the beams remained, faintly, indicating the path the orbs were following.

"Why is my son not receiving the magic?" Lucius demanded.

"Patience Lucius," Fudge said, "it's most likely doing a fancy light show before it presents itself to it's worthy holders. It also needs to find them."

The orbs of light went over to Malfoy and his thugs and seemed to look them over with disgust before moving on. Moments later, the orbs went to Harry, Susan, Hermione, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and Ernie McMillian.

Then before anyone could say anything, the orbs entered the six people and with a blinding flash, they absorbed the Potter magic.

"This is an outrage!" Lucius shouted, "I paid over a million galleons for my son to recieve the Potter magic!"

"You shouldn't have tried buying something you had no right too." Harry said.

"This is impossible!" Fudge declared, "our best Charm experts spent weeks enchanting that!"

"It'll take more than charms to fool the Potter magic," Harry said, holding out a book, "the magic goes to whoever the current Lord or Lady Potter or Potter heir writes down in the Potter grimore."

Lucius Malfoy raised his wand. "Accio grimore!" he shouted. The book remained in Harry's arms.

"No-one but myself can summon the Grimore." Harry said.

It looked like Lucius was going to cast an unforgivable at Harry but he had no chance of pleading Imperious this time.

"There is something else I discovered in this book," Harry said, "It's a page of names that various Potters have added to the book over the years."

Draco stormed over to see what this page was. Harry let him see.

"This is the Potter Family's enemies list!" he shouted. He noticed there were every Lord Malfoy since 1786. One note next to a Lord from 1875 mentioned attempted use of love potions on a Potter female.

"Right first time ferret face," Harry said (and everyone laughed), "and I feel it is time to add some names to it."

He took a muggle pen offered to him by Hermione and wrote four names on it: DRACO MALFOY, LUCIUS MALFOY, CORNELIUS FUDGE, DOLORES UMBRIDGE. Ron noticed his name was also on the list in addition to Snape and Percy (they had been added beforehand). Voldemort's name was even on it (both Voldemort and the name Tom Riddle). Former Minister Bagnold was also on the list. Harry spoke each name out loud as he wrote it.

"Listen here boy!" Fudge shouted, "I'm the Minister of Magic, you can't put my name on your enemies list."

"I'm afraid Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "he has every right to put you on the list considering the way you've treated him. I'm surprised my name is not on that list considering Bagnold ordered me to leave him with the Muggles."

Harry slammed the book shut.

"DOBBY!" Harry called. Dobby the House-Elf appeared. "Dobby, please take the Grimore and the column to the Vault."

Dobby took the book, then went to the column, put his hand on it and vanished with it.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," Harry said, "never try to buy something that you have no right too. Headmaster, if it was you who decided to place me with the Muggles, then your name would be in there but you were acting under Ministry orders under protest. At least your warding prevented more serious things happening. Bagnold's name is on there."

* * *

Harry was summoned to stand trial for stealing the property of the Malfoy family. With the help of his friends, he found laws that were still in effect which stated the Ministry was NOT allowed to steal family magics and by trying to buy the Potter magic, Lucius Malfoy was guilty of familiar magical theft and Fudge was guilty of trying to steal the Potter magic. The money Malfoy had paid for it had to be given to Harry in compensation who was found not guilty. Lucius did escape prison due to bribery. Fudge attempted to rush through a law allowing the Ministry to steal family magic but was defeated when it was pointed out that he could use the law to take the magic of any family and sell it to the highest bidder.

* * *

The six friends went to the Ministry later that year to retrieve the supposed Prophecy but were ambushed by Death Eaters including several broken out of Azkaban. All were incapacitated. Voldemort was seen in public by the Minister himself but he was soon forced out of office. The six used their power to destroy Voldemort once and for all. This time, Lucius Malfoy could not escape Azkaban. The magic was used to turn Draco Malfoy into a squib when he attempted to murder the six.


	100. Guardian Angel

_ONE HUNDRED CHAPTERS AT LAST!_

 _Just a little something I came up with. I've not thought of how to fill out all years. Certain events didn't happen though like Harry being entered into Triwizard but Voldemort's did get resurrected via other methods. Dates are 10 years ahead of canon. For apperences, I've pictured Amelia Blackwood as looking like Modern Family's Ariel Winter._

* * *

 **GUARDIAN ANGEL**

It all started on a sunny day in Little Whinging. Ten year old Amelia Blackwood was a student at the local primary school with her best friends Summer Lopez and Alex Patterson. It was an ordinary day, Amelia was showing her friends some photographs of some locations in Japan which her father had photographed and brought back with him from one of his trips.

Suddenly, cries could be heard. The trio went to where the sounds were coming from and could see a small crowd watching as a small boy of seven was being beaten up by Dudley Dursley and his gang. Amelia could see a glint of metal. The trio went over and Amelia pulled Dudley away.

"How dare you touch me!" Dudley said and punched Amelia in the face. She stumbled back and Summer returned the favour. Dudley's best friend Piers showed he had a knife and slashed with it.

"Break it up!" a teacher said. Everyone stopped. "Now, what's going on here?"

"Potter started to beat us up," Dudley claimed, "and those three decided to join in."

Amelia had managed to stand up. Blood was gushing from her nose. "That's a lie," she said, "Dudley and his gang were beating up Harry there," she continued, indicating a barely conscious boy on the ground. He had a slash mark on his face, "I got Dudley off him who then punched me. Summer punched him back and Piers slashed her in the face with his knife."

"The headmistress will sort this out." The teacher said.

* * *

The following day, Amelia, her parents, Harry, Dudley, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Summer and her family along with Piers and his parents were in the headmistress' office. Dudley had broken Amelia's nose and it was all bandaged up. Summer had stitches on her face. The Deputy Headmaster and the witnessing teacher were also there.

"Whatever that bitch told you is a lie." Vernon said, "Everyone knows the brat there is a delinquent."

"I don't think so," Mr. Blackwood said, "If your son and his friends were the victims, then why don't they have any marks on them?"

"My Dudley wouldn't hurt a fly." Petunia Dursley said.

"And what about your nephew?" Mr. Blackwood asked.

"He's just a troublemaker." Vernon said.

"That is untrue," Amelia said, "We've seen Dudley and his gang bully Harry all the time. We've seen them beat people up for talking to him. We've seen them force their victims to say Harry did it when it's not him. I've done my best to stop it."

While Amelia was making her statement, Vernon discreetly pushed something towards the headmistress.

"My ruling is as follows – Harry Potter, Summer Lopez and Amelia Blackwood will be suspended until the end of term. Dudley Dursley and Piers Polykiss are exonerated." She said.

Mr. Blackwood saw the bundle before the headmistress could put it away.

"Excuse me," he said, "Did Mr. Dursley just pay you to make these charges go away?"

"He was not giving me anything." The Headmistress said.

"That's a load of rubbish and you know it. I was a POW during the Second World War and I bribed many a guard to look the other way or bring in contraband so I know bribery when I see it." Mr. Blackwood said. He was a man in his sixties who had spent part of World War 2 in the RAF prison camp Stalag Luft 3 and when he tried to escape from that camp, he was sent to the infamous 'escape-proof' prison Colditz Castle.

"So what?" Dursley said, "If things like this stick, then it ruins my Dudley's future."

"Listen here," Mr. Blackwood said, "If you do not punish those bullies, I will take my daughter out of this school and let the whole community know why. I will also file a report with the Department of Education along with the police. You forget, I have a lot of influence with the right people."

The Deputy decided to step in. "Forgive my colleague here Ambassador," he said to Mr. Blackwood –he was an Ambassador for the British government, "Harry, Amelia and Summer's punishments are cancelled. Harry was obviously the victim and Amelia was protecting a friend. Dudley is suspended until the end of term while in my opinion, Piers should be expelled but I will be meeting with Janet about this later today but until then, he should consider himself suspended."

* * *

Mr. Blackwood met with his wife – a social worker on his return home.

"There is something going on at the Dursley residence." He said, telling her things that Amelia had told him based on her observations – looking very thin, wearing baggy clothing she had seen Dudley wear and Vernon's actions during the meeting.

* * *

That afternoon, Mrs. Blackwood knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive. She could hear the slam of a door and what sounded like a lock. The door opened and Petunia Dursley answered it.

"Petunia Dursley, I'm Natalie Blackwood, Surrey Social Services." Mrs. Blackwood said, "I've had a few things brought to my attention and would like to give your home an inspection please?"

"Very well," Petunia said, letting Mrs. Blackwood in. She knew if she refused entry, the police could get involved. She hoped that she could get rid of Mrs Blackwood quickly.

Petunia showed Mrs. Blackwood around the house who had to admit there was nothing wrong with it. It was spotless and tidy. There was one thing she didn't see though.

"How come you don't have photos of your nephew?" she asked.

"He's photo-shy." Petunia answered. There was nothing wrong with that – both Mr. Blackwood and Amelia hated having their photos taken. But there were no school photographs.

"Can I see Harry's bedroom please?" she asked.

"It's being decorated right now." Petunia lied. She had just brought in some tea. Then a voice could be heard.

"You'll pay for getting me suspended you freak!" it was Dudley.

Mrs. Blackwood walked out into the hall way to see Dudley punching someone in a cupboard. She dragged him away to find young Harry Potter, beaten to a pulp by Dudley. She went straight to the Dursley's phone and called social services, her husband and a doctor.

Vernon got back to see everyone watching Number 4 and saw two social workers taking Dudley away while Harry was being taken away in an ambulance. Mrs. Blackwood walked up to him.

"Mr. Dursley," she said, filling out a piece of paper, "This is a notice to inform you that we plan on removing the minor child Harry Potter from your custody and to give your son a full psychiatric evaluation."

* * *

Vernon and Petunia had hoped that Dudley would be returned to them as soon as possible, but it was a week until a court hearing into both Harry and Dudley's futures with the Dursleys. Until then, Dudley was kept in a home. Harry remained in the hospital. Dudley's case was first. Over a dozen parents reported what Dudley had done to their children, then blackmailed them to say Harry had done it. Incidents at school were recorded into evidence and then just when Petunia and Vernon didn't think things couldn't get any worse, the psychologist's testimony was last.

"Dudley freely admits to bullying people," he said, "He says it gives him a feel of power. According to him, his father frequently tells him that attacking his cousin will give him a feel of what it will be like to be in charge of the family after Mr. Dursley retires."

The judge pondered on things for a minute then made his decision.

"While I am disgusted at Dudley's behaviour, I feel removing him from his parent's custody permanently will not be in his best interests. However, I am concerned about the way he thinks, especially when he believes violence is the best tool to get on in this world. My ruling is that he be put in the foster care system for one year, during which he will receive counselling for his violent tendencies. Mr. & Mrs. Dursley will undergo parental classes, along with anger management. If they comply, and pass all tests after one year, they will be permitted to retain custody of Dudley."

Harry's case came up. It was reported that the main target for Dudley's aggression was Harry even though the boy was treated better. It was proved that Vernon and Petunia hadn't done anything violent to him although their mental abuse or forcing him to live in the cupboard under the stairs wasn't going to do Harry any favours.

Mr. Blackwood stood up. "Your Honour. It is obvious that Harry's well-being is threatened by remaining in the Dursley household. I am aware that his parents were murdered but from what I've heard of the Dursley family, I am surprised that his parents wanted him to go there."

"Your Honour," Petunia Dursley stood up, "My sister and I never got along and while I knew about my nephew's birth and her marriage to some rich bloke, I never thought he would be sent to us. We found him on our doorstep the day after Halloween 1981 with a note saying we had to take him in."

"Why didn't you take him to an orphanage then?" the judge asked.

"We did but he was returned to us the following day." Vernon said.

The judge then asked why they let Dudley frequently beat him up and why they did their verbal abuse, starvation, made him live in the cupboard and giving him hand-me-down clothing.

"We have no explanation to give, no excuses your honour." Vernon said, trying to get out of more trouble.

"Your Honour," Mr. Blackwood said, "If I may have a quick word with the Dursleys in private please?"

"We are adjourned for one hour." The judge said, banging his gavel.

An hour later, the hearing was back on.

"Your Honour," Mr. Blackwood said, "Mr & Mrs Dursley have admitted to me that they have no paperwork concerning their guardianship of their nephew."

"This is serious," the Judge said.

"From the evidence that has been given today, it is in Harry's best interests for him to be placed somewhere else. While the Dursleys aren't suffering financially, Mrs. Dursley's hatred for her late sister has transferred onto her nephew. If he stays there, then it might get the point where something will happen and any one of the four will end up in criminal court. If it pleases the court, my wife and I will take him in," Mr. Blackwood said, "My daughter is adopted and she has done what she can for Harry and we will be pleased to have him."

The judge considered things for a few minutes.

"Mr. Dursley – is this alright with you, even though you don't have legal guardianship?" the judge asked.

"We have no objections Your Honour." Vernon said.

"So be it – I rule that Harry Potter be placed in the custody of the Blackwood family. The previous rulings against the Dursley family stay. I cannot rule out any future charges against the family however." The Judge said.

* * *

A year later, the door of the Blackwood house was being knocked by someone. Amelia went to the door and a middle aged woman could be seen.

"Amelia Blackwood?" the woman asked. Amelia confirmed her name, "I am Minevra McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I come in please?"

Amelia led McGonagall to the living room and her mouth opened in shock.

"Harry Potter?" she asked, seeing Harry sitting on a chair reading a comic book.

Everyone looked at Professor McGonagall as she made her outburst.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know what business it is of yours," Mr. Blackwood said, "But Harry lives here."

"But Albus left him at the Dursley residence." McGonagall answered.

"So, your friend Albus was the one responsible for leaving him to be neglected and abused for six years?" Mr. Blackwood stated, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Minvera McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is my duty to inform you that your daughter is a witch." McGonagall replied.

"You're having me on." Amelia said, "There is no way I'm a witch."

"So, you've not made things happen without explanation?" McGonagall asked.

Amelia thought back – unexplainable things happened to Dudley when he was beating up Harry and she tried to stop it. McGonagall passed a letter over to Amelia who opened it and read it.

"Is this the same Albus who dumped my brother with those sickos?" she asked, "and why did a headmaster of all people dump a baby with someone?"

"It's a rather long story," McGonagall said, "Harry's parents – James and Lily were murdered by this terrorist and Albus Dumbledore decided to leave him with Lily's sister Petunia over my objections. I must inform you that Harry is a wizard too."

Mr. Blackwood was calm over the whole thing. Mrs. Blackwood was unsure what to say.

"So he was telling the truth all along." He said.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked.

"During the war, I was in a prison camp with a Douglas McGonagall. We became firm friends - he told me that he and members of his family were witches and wizards. I dismissed it as delusions from being imprisoned for so long." Mr. Blackwood said.

"He was my uncle." McGonagall said, "I was a student at Hogwarts during that war. He never spoke of it and we never pressed him."

"He was never the same again after a certain event. A lot of us weren't," Mr. Blackwood said, "Have you ever heard of the events that became known as the Great Escape?"

McGonagall had to admit she had never heard of such events.

"During the war, in the prison camp, a major escape plan was devised. Three tunnels were to be dug and it was planned for over two hundred people to escape. One tunnel was discovered. I don't know the full details after that because after I tried to escape, I was sent to another camp. I later found out that one tunnel did make it beyond the wire and 76 people escaped. We later found out that out of the people recaptured, fifty were murdered by the Gestapo – most of them were my friends. They were also your uncle's friends. He was lucky the tunnel was found before he could get out."

Mr. Blackwood sat down. He had never spoken of this before.

* * *

Upon her return to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall went to visit the Hospital Wing. Poppy Pomfrey came out.

"How did it go Minevra?" she asked, "You said you were visiting a Muggleborn student."

"It went well but I ended up meeting Harry Potter!" she said.

"I thought you said Harry Potter lived with his Muggle aunt and uncle?" Poppy asked.

"It turns out Harry was removed from his Muggle relatives a few years ago and adopted by this family who has a first generation witch, who they had also adopted. Their adoptive father knew my uncle during that terrible war the Muggles had with each other years ago."

"Are you going to tell Albus?" Poppy asked.

"Should I?" McGonagall asked, "He's never been interested in how Harry's been until now. If I tell him, what's to stop him from sending him back to the Dursleys?"

"It's a good job then you are in charge of sending out the letters to new students." Poppy said, "But what about the Potter vaults?"

"I do regular checks as James requested," McGonagall said, "No-one's been in them at all. The only activity that goes on is regular checks by the goblins to make sure everything is in order. All the bank statements come to me and I have the key to the trust fund vault, which I'll give him when he turns eleven."

* * *

Amelia stood in the Great Hall watching someone being sorted into Slytherin House.

"Blackwood, Amelia." McGonagall said.

Amelia stepped up to the stool, sat on it and had the Sorting Hat put on her.

 _Ah, you show great potential. So the famous Harry Potter is your brother. You have a lot to learn here if you're going to maintain your role as guardian angel. But where to put you?_

"Anywhere that isn't Slytherin House. That bunch look like a bunch of imbeciles and bullies and I don't want to get into trouble for giving them what for."

 _Gryffindor is out of the question then. You are very loyal and hardworking so it's a tricky choice, but I have to make one otherwise people will start wondering, so Hufflepuff!_

The Hufflepuff table started clapping as Amelia went down to the table and sat down.

* * *

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

The mail fell through the letterbox and Amelia picked it up. Noticing a letter for Harry, she passed it over.

"It's my Hogwarts letter," He said, writing a quick reply before using Amelia's owl to send it.

Hagrid went to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor," he said, "I went to the Muggles to collect Harry but there was no-one there!"

"Impossible." Dumbledore said.

"It's true unless those Muggles have changed their names and turned both Harry and his cousin into a girl."

Dumbledore had to have a slight chuckle over that line.

"I'll ask Minevra if she's heard anything before we decide what to do." Dumbledore said.

"Minevra," Dumbledore said, approaching McGonagall in the corridor, "Hagrid went to Privet Drive to collect Harry, but the Dursleys weren't there."

"It's alright Albus," McGonagall said, "Harry is safe and sound and he will be attending Hogwarts. I received his acceptance reply this morning."

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say," McGonagall said, "I've made contact with him – it was just as well I did, he knew nothing of our world. He's going to come with me to the Muggleborn orientation trip to Diagon Alley."

"Is that wise?" Dumbledore asked, "I can get Hagrid to take him."

"Albus, he needs to know about the magical world before attending Hogwarts from an unbiased person. We don't want a biased view, it might make things difficult."

* * *

 _On the train ride..._

"Your parents were meddlesome fools too," Draco said, "If you don't watch it, you'll meet the same sticky end."

"And if you don't watch it," someone said. It was Amelia walking up. "You'll meet some sticky end yourself."

"And who are you to threaten me?" Draco turned around, facing her, trying to look smug.

"My name is Amelia Blackwood and you are just a blond bimbo. Tell me, did your daddy pay for these two clowns to accompany you as bodyguards or are the three of you potential lovers?" (Harry and Ron laughed to themselves)

"How dare you talk to me you uppity Mudblood!" Draco shouted.

"So, I'm an uppity Mudblood am I?" Amelia asked, grabbing Draco by his robes and lifting him up. She placed him on a nearby hook. Crabbe and Goyle took one look and ran off.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco shouted.

"And MY father will ALSO hear about this." Amelia countered before entering the carriage. "Anything else I can do for you little brother?" she asked.

"No thanks sis." Harry said. Amelia then walked away.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Ron said.

"Adoptive sister," Harry said, "Her adoptive parents adopted me a few years ago. She doesn't tolerate bullies so watch your step."

* * *

"POTTER, HARRY."

As Harry walked up to the stool, everyone was watching him. He saw Amelia give him the thumbs up. He sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a massive round of applause as Harry walked to the Hufflepuff table. After everyone was dismissed, Harry saw a teacher walk up to Amelia.

"I understand you attacked a first year." The teacher said.

"Attacked is such a strong word Professor Snape," Amelia said, "Draco was issuing death threats against my brother so I picked him up and put him on a hook. It was just a warning that I will not tolerate bullying against anyone, especially my brother. I never punched him or cast any spells."

"As it's the first day of term," Professor Snape said, "I'm prepared to be lenient. If you see students threatening others, inform a member of staff, a Prefect or the Head Boy and Girl."

"Thank you Professor." Amelia said.

* * *

Harry had his first class with that Professor Snape the following day. As someone who was good at Muggle chemistry, he was keen to make a good impression. Snape took the register and took one look at Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Snape said, "How nice to finally see you here. I hope you are like your mother – she was very good at Potions when she was here, but I warn you, if you act like your father, he disrupted classes a lot, the consequences will be dire."

"I have no intention of disrupting class," Harry said, "I hope to do well in all my classes."

Snape gave a speech on potion making before setting the potion of the day. The recipe was written on the blackboard. Harry wrote it down before getting the ingredients. Snape saw him and walked over.

"What are you referring to these notes for Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"It comes from experience Professor," Harry said, "in Muggle chemistry class, the smoke used to fog up my glasses and make reading from a distance hard. With these notes, which I copied from the board, I can refer to them and hopefully keep any mistakes to a minimum."

"Very well Mr. Potter," Snape said, "That is actually a very sensible idea. There is a charm which will help you in this instance. Your homework for this lesson is to find out what it is."

The rest of the lesson went mostly without incident. Harry bottled his potion and handed it in.

* * *

After the lesson finished, Amelia was waiting for him.

"What was Snape like?" she asked.

"He was alright." Harry answered.

"Good," she replied, "I heard from somewhere that he and James Potter were mortal enemies when they were at school. He was a right ass during my first year but several students made complaints to the Governors and he was forced to change."

* * *

 _During Second Year_

Harry walked into the Great Hall. Suddenly, he fell to the ground as he was hit by hexes from three of the four house tables.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Dumbledore shouted. No-one stopped so he activated a ward to stop wands working.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amelia asked as she entered the hall.

"Given that snake lover what he deserves." a Hufflepuff said.

"Yeah, we know he hates Muggles and Muggle-borns." someone else said.

"How dare you!" Amelia shouted, "I know for a fact he does not hate Muggles or Muggle-borns."

"How do you know?" Ernie McMillian asked, "The books tell how he hates the Muggles he lives with."

"I know for certain he does not hate the Muggles he lives with because he lives with the same Muggles **I** live with!" she shouted even more.

The only member of staff who didn't look surprised was McGonagll.

"You knew about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I knew about it since I delivered Miss Blackwood her letter," McGonagall said, "Mr Potter paid for her to go through Hogwarts."

"You should have told me after I told you Hagrid could not make contact," Dumbledore said.

"Then what would you have done? Circumvented the law and placed him back with the Dursleys?" McGonagall asked, "he was not safe with them. I made a decision to leave where he was a secret and that would have protected him."

"You live with his Muggle relatives?" A Gryffindor asked.

"No, he does not. They were ruled unfit to raise children so my parents took him in and adopted him like they did me and they've treated him with nothing but love like they did me." Amelia said, "and in case you did not notice, his birth mother was a Muggleborn and so I am!"

"Can you prove that?" someone asked. Amelia didn't say anything - she couldn't prove anything, being adopted.

She went over to Harry and helped him up.

"I'm going to get these hexes removed and if I catch any of you doing this again, I'll curse you myself and I won't care what punishment I get." she said before leaving with Harry.

* * *

Later that day, it was announced that everyone who hexed Harry received detention and lost privileges like loss of Hogsmeade trips or removal from the Quiddich teams. Only Fred and George Weasley hadn't been removed from their house team because they hadn't done anything. Each of the house points hour-glasses had been reset to zero. Amelia also escaped punishment.

But a lot of people were terrified of Amelia after the previous day. She stood on the Hufflepuff table and spoke out about the evidence that would clear Harry including Nearly Headless Nick saying Harry was at the Deathday party, being in the hospital wing which was impossible to escape from without stunning Madam Pomfrey and finally hinted that Draco Malfoy was guilty, especially after he unleashed the snake and was on the second floor AFTER the feast when he should have been heading back to the dungeons.

A lot of people tried to apologise to Harry but he ignored them. He also refused to talk to anyone in his house.

"You lot deserve it," Professor Sprout said when members of Hufflepuff went to her, "he'll forgive you in his own time but you really hurt his feelings."

* * *

 _During the third year._

"Mr Potter," Professor Sprout said, "Both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress are expressing concern about you going to Hogsmeade."

"Are you kidding Professor?" Harry asked, "I have my permission slip signed. If they think there is a danger to me from Sirius Black, then why doesn't the Headmaster create an emergency Portkey? I've read about Black in my father's journals – they knew as much about the castle's secret passages as the Weasley twins. I'm just as much at risk here as I am in Hogsmeade. He managed to get into the castle during Halloween if you remember."

"I will speak to the Headmaster about it." Professor Sprout said.

* * *

The following day, following the Herbology lesson, Professor Sprout kept Harry back.

"I raised all your arguments with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress," she said, "and Dumbedore has agreed to issue you with a Portkey so you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade but he did say that one encounter with Black and your trips will be cancelled."

"Thank you." Harry said.

* * *

 _Summer between third and fourth years._

Mrs Blackwood opened the door to find Sirius Black standing there.

"We've been expecting you," she said, "come in."

Sirius came in and followed her to the living room where he was invited to sit.

"I know you purebloods look down on us Muggles," Mr Blackwood said, "but we're prepared to fight you for custody of Harry."

"You misunderstand me," Sirius said, "from what Harry's told me, he's very happy with you and I don't want to take him away from that. I just wanted to meet the people who saved Harry from the Dursleys."

* * *

Fred and George walked into the Blackwood's living room to find Amelia holding a familiar badge in front of them.

"They actually named you Head Girl?" Fred asked.

"Looks like our lawbreaking days are over." George added.

"They are in a way," Amelia said, "But I am not going to let you test your prank sweets on first years. I have a more pleasing target for you."

Amelia led them to 4 Privet Drive. The trio were under a spare invisibility cloak they had borrowed from Harry. They could see Dudley Dursley throwing a temper tantrum because he couldn't have any sweets.

"That is Dudley, Harry's revolting cousin. He's on a diet which hasn't gone down well." Amelia said.

George crept through a door and threw a sweet into the kitchen before creeping back out. They saw Dudley take the sweet and eat it. Moments later, his tongue started to grow. His parents were getting hysterical.

"Ton Ton Toffees." Fred explained as they left the area, "We'll give him some Nosebleed Nougat tomorrow."

* * *

The trio left for the Burrow via a floo connection authorised by Amelia Bones (because it was Harry Potter's home).

"Can you believe Dumbledore named Amelia here Head Girl?" Fred asked the gathering there.

"He must have had his reasons." Ron answered, hoping that when the time came, he would be named Head Boy.

"He had a very good reason," Percy said, in a rare appearance in the kitchen that summer, "mainly the ability to keep those two under control and to get them to do some work. He asked my opinion of her before term ended."

"Well, when she has you at wand point in the library, you have no choice but to study." George said.

"Besides, Amelia is one scary witch, even more scarier than Ginny here!" Fred added.

"HEY!" Ginny shouted.

"Besides Flitwick, she's the only one the twins will listen too." Percy finished.

"Why?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"She caught us pranking someone in our first year," Fred explained, "and really went to town on us. She put a hex on us which scared us whenever we thought of pranking someone undeserved."

"Then when she threatened the entire school just because people thought Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, we knew she was not someone to cross. I think it'll be safer to cross McGonagall than her." George finished.

"It wouldn't surprise me mother," Percy added, "that the only reason Fred and George did well in their OWLs was because they were more scared of her than they are of you."

"Are you dating her?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking at her sons, thinking she and her husband would have to go and visit the girl's parents to get their permission (forgetting they were Muggles). To her surprise, the trio started laughing.

"Mum," Ron said, "Amelia's been voted Hogwarts' most un-datable girl for as long as I've been there. There's a betting pool on who will manage to convince her to go on a date."

* * *

 _Summer between fourth and fifth years._

Mrs. Weasley stormed into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus - I'm concerned about Harry. Ron sent him letters inviting him to stay with us and we would come for him today but he kept writing back saying today was not convenient. I think those Muggles are stopping him from coming to see us." she said.

"We'll go to their home straight away." Dumbledore said.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley along with two Aurors grouped together outside the Blackwood's apartment building. They were looking at the door but there was no keyhole. Instead there was a round thing on the wall plus a metal plate with several buttons.

"Does anyone know how to use this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure." Mr Weasley said. He noticed numbers on the metal plate, "Maybe we press one of these buttons."

He pressed the button underneath the number 22 and a ringing sound could be heard. There was no reply. Someone came towards the door. The five wizards noticed the person took something out of her handbag and pressed it against the strange round thing on the wall. A click could be heard and the woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked them.

"We're looking for Harry. We're his teachers from school and have to talk to him about something important. He lives with the Blackwoods in number 22." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry but they're not in. I think they're at the community centre, just around that corner." She pointed in a particular direction.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said. The group decided to go to the community centre. They walked through the main doors to find two people standing there.

"May we help you?" one of the men asked.

"Can you let us through please?" Dumbledore asked.

"This is the wedding reception for Ambassador Blackwood's daughter and daughter-in-law. Entry is strictly by invitation only." the man told them. Molly Weasley looked stunned.

"Could you find Harry Potter or Amelia Blackwood and tell them Professor Dumbledore from school is here please?" Dumbledore asked. The second man went into the party.

"Some of my Gryffindors are in there!" McGonagall exclaimed – she could see familiar people.

"So are Fred and George!" Mr. Weasley said. A few moments later, the man came back with Harry.

"What brings you here Professor?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Weasley was concerned that you declined her invitation to stay at the Burrow," Dumbledore said, "she was worried the Muggles were preventing you from coming."

"Mrs. Weasley - the invitation was kind but it's my sister's wedding today. I couldn't come, Amelia would never have forgiven me for not being here." Harry said.

"Are you satisfied now Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked.

It was evident that Mrs. Weasley was not satisfied.

"What are Fred and George doing here?" she asked.

"Amelia invited them and since they're adults, they could come without asking permission. She invited some of her friends from the various houses to attend too." Harry answered.

"Does Amelia's husband know of magic?" McGonagall asked, forgetting the guard said daughter-in-law.

"We told her when Amelia first proposed. We know the law states that spouses can be made aware as long as they don't say anything to Muggles not in the know. She took the news well." Harry answered.

"Her?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Yes, Amelia married a woman." Harry said.

"He's right there," Dumbledore said, "We'll leave you to it and we'll see you soon."

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "I'll owl you as soon as I can arrange a time to come to the Burrow, thank you."

The group left with Mrs. Weasley muttering and mumbling about the Muggles. She also muttered about women marrying women. But there was nothing she could do about it. However, she would be having words with Fred and George about it when they got home.

* * *

 _The final battle_

Amelia pushed Harry aside and raised her wand at Voldemort and started casting curses. Voldemort retaliated by firing a killing curse back at her. Both curses hit each other and were deflected.

"Let me deal with him Millie," Harry said, "I have to do this."

"What you have to do little brother is to get out of the way and let me deal with him," Amelia told him as she fought to keep another curse from Voldemort back, "I've been your guardian angel since we were young'uns. I am not going to let him kill you just like I tried to stop Dudley doing the same and he would have done."

Voldemort sent a blasting curse towards her which detonated near her feet which sent her flying. The dark wizard moved towards her, wand at the ready.

"So much for your guardian angel Harry Potter," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Amelia, "first her, then you."

Amelia reached into her boot and took a dagger out and threw it at Voldemort. It impaled itself in his wrist and made him aim his wand away from her. She then cast a disarming spell at him and grabbed the wand. She then cast the killing curse at Voldemort. The wizard was so stunned that someone was able to disarm him, he did not have time to retaliate with wandless magic.

Voldemort fell to the ground before disintergrating. The few Death Eaters left looked on in horror. Amelia turned towards them, death in her face. The Death Eaters dropped their wands and raised their hands.

* * *

After Kingsley Shacklebolt was sworn in as Minister a few days later, he had to preside a meeting over what to do with Amelia. A few, including Lucius Malfoy (he was allowed to attend as charges were still pending gathering of evidence) wanted her arrested for murdering Voldemort. Some wanted her to be given an Order of Merlin.

"Amelia Blackwood will not face charges," Shacklebolt told the gathering, "we wanted Voldemort dealt with and she dealt with him. She was being attacked by him at the time so there is a case for self defence."

He then announced arrest warrants for Lucius Malfoy among others. Aurors at the meeting arrested Malfoy and the few others on the list who were at the hearing.

* * *

Fred Weasley was out of hospital a few days later. He and George went to Amelia's home.

"We owe you one for saving Fred," George said, "so we've decided to make you a partner in Weasley's WIzarding Wheezes."

"You don't owe me anything." Amelia said, "anyhow, isn't Harry a partner also?"

"He turned down the offer," Fred explained, "anyhow, even though he was under age when he gave us the money, the law said he couldn't be a partner."

"Alright, I accept thank you." Amelia told them.

"As for us owing you something," Fred continued, "you saved my life therefore I owed you a debt. Mother and Father would give us no end of grief if you didn't accept, it's a major thing among purebloods."

* * *

Dumbledore requested a meeting between Harry and Amelia and they reluctantly accepted, requesting the Minister be there.

"I'm very disappointed with you Harry," Dumbledore said, "I told you the prophecy said it was you who was meant to defeat the Dark Lord, not Miss Blackwood here."

"Listen here you long haired goat loving fool," Amelia said, "As far as I'm concerned, that so called prophecy, given to you by a drunk, even if it was real, Harry realise it's contents it back in 1991. Harry has always been my little brother and so it was my job to look out for him. If that meant me dealing with Voldemort, then so be it. So don't go trying to guilt Harry over me defeating your Dark Lord."

"I hear you won't give evidence to prevent Death Eaters going to Azkaban." Dumbledore asked.

"Too right I won't give evidence to save any of those cowards," Harry said, "They attacked a SCHOOL filled with CHILDREN who could not fight back. They don't deserve any mercy. They had their chance to be redeemed and they blew it."

"Dumbledore," Kingsley began, "these two did nothing wrong. They have been granted immunity from any sort of prosecution and I have told Mr Potter that he does not have to attend Hogwarts for his final year, the Wizarding Educational Authority have promised that what he did over the last year will count towards his NEWT grades."

"Then let me find you a nice wife from a Pureblood family Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I knew you were out of touch because at the time of Bill and Fleur's wedding, you were trying to get help overseas. During that same ceremony, Susan and I were also married. As we were both 17 at the time, it was legal."

"It's legal Albus," Shacklebolt said, "and Miss Blackwood's marriage to a female Muggle is also legal so there will be no attempts to break either couple up. Amelia's also been adopted into the Potter family so no trying anything because she's Muggleborn."


	101. Even More Ministry Stupidity

_On request, a Good Dumbledore and Ministry Bashing Story. Someone's asked me for a Good Draco who woos Hermione story but not sure if I can write it!_

* * *

 **MINISTRY STUPIDITY INVOLVING THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones looked into the courtroom. In the defendants chairs were Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. A week ago, it was discovered that Fudge had authorised sending of Harry Potter to Azkaban over the Heir of Slytherin business and Umbridge had ordered the administration of the Dementors Kiss.

In the witness box was Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Now Auror Shacklebolt," Madam Bones began, "what happened after Minister Fudge ordered you to take Harry Potter to Azkaban?"

"I questioned the decision," Kingsley said, "and asked him where the signed order of authorisation from yourself was. He told me that as Minister, he could send anyone he wanted to Azkaban without consulting you. So I was reluctantly forced to take him there."

Professor McGonagall was the next witness.

"Professor McGonagall," Madam Bones began, "Please tell the court what happened after the students Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater were petrified."

"That night, Lucius Malfoy came to the school with a signed order for the Headmaster to be removed. It was from the Board of Governors. Then, the following morning, Minster Fudge arrived with two Aurors to arrest Harry Potter on charges of being the Heir of Slytherin." McGonagall answered.

"I see," Madam Bones said, "did any of the staff protest?"

"Not many. I asked to see the warrant for arrest, Minister Fudge told me it was not necessary," McGonagall continued, "before anyone could do anything, Professor Snape stunned Mr Potter. His best friend Ronald Weasley took whatever personal effects Mr Potter had at the time bar his wand."

Dumbledore sighed at the mention of Snape.

"What happened on Thursday the 15th May?" Madam Bones asked.

"A message was found on a wall saying 'Her Skeleton will Lie in the Chamber Forever'," McGonagall continued, "a check of the students found that Ginny Weasley was missing. Professor Snape claimed in that meeting that Mr Potter somehow escaped from Azkaban to finish the job. But the staff convinced of his guilt were instantly convinced of his innocence, if not before as they didn't think he would petrify one of his best friends."

McGonagall was excused and Dumbledore was called to the stand.

"When I heard that Harry Potter had been taken to Azkaban," he began, "I pushed for meeting after meeting to secure his release but the Minister refused to allow one. He told me he had to be seen to be doing something.

"After Professor McGonagall informed me about the message, I presented that evidence to the Minister that Mr Potter could not have done that and ordered his release at once. The Minister ordered Dolores Umbridge to go to Azkaban in order to get Mr Potter released. She came back four hours later telling us that Mr Potter had been kissed by the Dementors in order to protect the public.

"Suspecting foul play, I summoned an Auror and used my power as Chief Warlock to place both the Minster and Senior Undersecretary under arrest." Dumbledore finished.

"As this case involves the death of an underage wizard," Madam Bones said, "I am authorising the use of Veritserum."

Fudge was given the potion first. Upon being asked questions, he said that he doubted if the Boy Who Lived would do such things, but after the last petrifications, Lucius Malfoy suggested that he was guilty and gave him a large sum of money. The following day, he had Harry arrested and sent to Azkaban without a hearing.

There looked like there was going to be a riot. Madam Bones had to call for order. The questioning continued and Fudge said he had no idea Umbridge was going to have the kiss applied.

Umbridge was force fed the potion and questioned. She admitted that when she went to Azkaban to secure Harry's release, she ordered that he be kissed by the Dementors and took great pleasure in watching it done.

Madam Bones ordered an arrest warrant for Lucius Malfoy. She then asked the gathering to declare if they believed Fudge and Umbridge were guilty. Most voted guilty, the others voted not guilty.

"Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge – your actions have resulted in the end of the House of Potter," Madam Bones said, "The crime is even worse considering Harry Potter was only a minor at the time. Your family estates will be confiscated and half given to charity. The two of you are to be sentenced to the Dementors Kiss."

The kiss was quickly administered.

* * *

Two days later, Dumbledore arrived at a house in Wellington, New Zealand. He walked into a room and saw Harry Potter, in the care of the Grangers, who had taken Hermione abroad after she was unpetrified and decided to withdraw her from Hogwarts.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore said, "Madam Bones has secured justice at last for you."

"Thank you sir," Harry said, "how did I survive the Dementors' Kiss?"

"Going by what I've been told," Dumbledore said, "it looks like Voldemort passed a bit of himself over to you when he gave you that scar via a piece of Dark Magic called a Horocrux. One of those were being used to drain Ginny Weasley's life force. If you hadn't ordered your house-elf to keep an eye on things and had enlisted Fawkes to help, she would have died. I theorise that the Dementors sucked out the piece of Voldemort's soul which was inside you."

"So what happens now?" Mr Granger asked.

"Even though Harry has been declared dead in England," Dumbledore said, "I arranged for Gringotts to transfer the Potter holdings down here and Harry and Hermione have been accepted at magical school here.

"Sadly it means no more contact with anyone in England for the time being. A Quidditch career might be tricky but it's not impossible."

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry said, "What about the Dursleys?"

"I informed them of your 'death' and it seemed they couldn't care less," Dumbledore said, "I was surprised they didn't make any demands regarding the Potter estate, not that they could have claimed anything."

"I never told them," Harry said, "they didn't need to know."

* * *

Sirius Black knew what was going on in prison, Harry had been placed in the cell next to him and knew what was going on. When it appeared Harry had been kissed by the Dementors, it took the spirit out of him and he was soon found dead.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy soon found himself occupying the cells of Azkaban.

* * *

At Hogwarts, the Quidditch trophy was named after Harry. Everyone acted as if the world had come to an end.

Ron stood up and accused the school of being hypocritical.

"You lot practically drove the Minister to send him to prison," Ron shouted, "how many of you wrote to your families and urged them to get Harry out of here?"

"We thought they would just get him suspended or expelled," someone said, "not prison and not the Dementors Kiss!"

"That makes no difference," Ron shouted, "whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty. I told you all the evidence that would clear him, witnesses told you but you still believed him guilty. Did someone put that idea into your minds?"

It was later revealed that Draco Malfoy had made many threats to the people who did write home saying that his father would have their families killed. He was quickly expelled. The new Minister (Madam Bones) wouldn't stoop to Fudge's level and send him to prison. The Malfoy vaults had been confiscated so Draco and Narcissia were paupers.


	102. Amusing Ministry Events

_Events didn't strictly follow canon (like Dumbles lives and Fred doesn't die)._

* * *

 **AMUSING MINISTRY EVENTS**

It was two years after the Voldemort War was finished with the light side winning. A Wizengamont meeting was arranged – Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, who had been killed serving Voldemort in the war had returned to England to claim the title Lord Malfoy, claim the Malfoy fortune and claim the Malfoy seat.

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up; "Does anyone have anything to say before we grant Mr Malfoy his requests?"

Harry Potter, recently appointed Lord Potter stood up, "I objet to all Mr Malfoy's requests on the grounds he never attended Hogwarts."

There were whispers and murmurs around the hall.

"Care to elaborate Lord Potter?" Lord Greengrass asked his son-in-law.

"Gladly," Harry said, holding up a roll of parchment, "According to Ministry Law Section 26, Paragraph 5, as I was quoted when I expressesed a desire to leave Hogwarts after the way I was treated in my second, fourth and fifth years, anyone in line to inherit a Pureblood family title, vault and seat must have completed their education at Hogwarts and gained at least five O. and three N.E. in any subject.

"Now, I never saw Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts at any time during the seven years I was there," Harry continued, "Several Slytherins whose families had close ties with the Malfoys informed me that Draco was attending Durmstrang.

"But I don't expect anyone to just believe me," Harry continued, "I move that Draco Malfoy's file be retrieved and examined. By law, it should contain his educational record."

"Motion granted," Kingsley said, "Mr Weasley (he spoke to Percy), please go to records and get Draco Malfoy's records."

Percy left the court and returned ten minutes later.

"Mr Weasley," Kingsley said, "please tell this gathering what the file says?"

"It reads," Percy began, "that Draco Malfoy is a British Pureblood citizen who refused an invitation to attend Hogwarts on the grounds that Lucius Malfoy did not want his son to be educated among Muggleborns or Harry Potter. It reads that Mr Malfoy only got one OWL – an A in Dark Arts and did not earn any NEWTs."

Dumbledore stood up, "I approached Lucius Malfoy after he send a refusal letter warning him that Draco would not be able to inherit anything if he didn't attend Hogwarts thanks to the laws he pushed for. He hinted that Cornelius Fudge would allow Draco to inherit. He also said that Harry Potter should not be allowed to attend, being raised by Muggles and murdering a prominent pureblood, not knowing Voldemort was only half-blood. I saw no reason to exclude Harry Potter from attending Hogwarts and I told him that Fudge could not stop him attending."

"I move Minister," Harry said, "that the Malfoy title and seat be held in trust until Draco has offspring who do attend Hogwarts and get the required marks. It can't be one rule for one, one rule for another."

"And what of the Malfoy vaults?" someone else asked.

"Confiscate three quarters of it to compensate the people Lucius Malfoy hurt since former Minister Bagnold released him based on uninvestigated claims of being under the Imperious curse." Harry answered.

Kingsley asked for a show of hands to whom agreed with Harry's proposal, nearly the entire gathering raised them. Draco's request was denied. He was allowed a small sum from what was left of the Malfoy money to live on until his offspring attended Hogwarts, then a little bit more would be released to get said offspring through school.

* * *

Malfoy refused to marry anyone other than a Pureblood and after two thirds of Pureblood women refused to marry him, (Daphne Greengrass refused point blank because she was married to Harry and both refused to annul the marriage) the Ministry brought a marriage contract with the Weasleys so Ginny was forced to marry Draco even though she was engaged to Neville Longbottom. Mr and Mrs Weasley only agreed because the Ministry offered 500,000 galleons (paid for from the Malfoy vaults) and they needed the money. It was also the law that following losses in the war, new magical children were needed.

During the wedding, Fred and George gave Draco a goblet with what they claimed was firewhisky. Not knowing what Fred and George were like, Draco accepted it, believing his brothers-in-law just being hospitable.

* * *

After a year and there was no sign of any offspring, both Draco and Ginny had to go through medical tests. Despite the fact it violated confidentiality, there was a special hearing about it.

"It appears," a Healer said, "that Mr Malfoy is not only impotent but completely sterile. Mrs Malfoy is still a virgin and can bare children."

Arthur Weasley stood up. "I call for the annulment of this marriage due to the fact Draco Malfoy cannot produce heirs as stipulated in the contract. We will also be keeping the bride price, considering he did not declare this information before hand."

"Granted," Kingsley said, "Draco Malfoy, as you are unable to provide any heirs, I am declaring an end to the House of Malfoy. The remainder of the Malfoy vaults will be confiscated."

* * *

A week later, Ginny was able to marry Neville Longbottom who proved he COULD father children. What Fred and George didn't say was that the drink they gave Draco made him impotent and sterile, it also made Ginny so repulsive he wouldn't want to touch her (which pleased Ginny).They didn't like the idea of a Malfoy touching their baby sister.

* * *

Draco Malfoy left England in disgrace. He died in an unknown location at an unknown time.


	103. NOTICE

**This isn't a new chapter but I've had people say they're giving up on this because I'm not updating.**

 **I moved four weeks ago and have been getting everything sorted out SINGLE HANDED. Also, my health has not been very good.**

 **Therefore, updates have been pretty slow. But I've been working on some new ideas which will be uploaded soon.**

 **But creativity CAN'T BE RUSHED!**

 **Coming Soon: It was For the Greater Good**

 **Need suggestions on who could be poisoned by Snape, AK'ed by the fake Moody, love potioned by Slughorn, etc all in the name of the Greater Good. (Dumbledore bashing of course).**


	104. It Was For the Greater Good

_This is the first in a series of oneshots about things that happened for the Greater Good. For a change, no Ron bashing, just Malfoy and Fudge bashing (but they deserve it anyway). With thanks to everyone who replied to my previous 'chapter' with ideas and best wishes._

* * *

 **IT WAS FOR THE GREATER GOOD**

It was a Defence lesson during the fourth year. Mad Eye Moody, aka Barty Crouch Jr had been teaching about the Unforgivables. The previous lesson had seen him put the class under the Imperious Curse (authorised by Dumbledore as being for the Greater Good) which saw Harry Potter able to resist it.

He had to think of something for this class. He looked at Draco Malfoy, the son of fellow Death Eater Lucius. Crouch knew that Lucius Malfoy was only free because he bribed the then Minister into dropping investigations.

 _If I was to torture then kill his spawn,_ Crouch pondered, _could I plead Imperious but wonder what would happen if I said it was for the Greater Good?_

"Todays lesson will be on the Killing Curse," Moody said, "you must remember my demonstration of it on that spider. Now, we will be seeing it's effects on a human being. Mr Draco Malfoy has kindly offered to help me demonstrate the curse."

Everyone looked at the teacher, wondering if he was joking or not. Draco started to panic. Moody aimed his wand at Draco and began to cast the killing curse. Straight away, a stunning spell hit him and sent him flying. Harry Potter had fired the stunner.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco was heard to say before everyone ran out of the classroom.

* * *

There was an uproar after Draco wrote to his father who had gotten the Ministry involved.

"You've finally gone too far this time Alastor." Cornelius Fudge, the Flop Minister said, "It's bad enough I hear you've been showing unforgivables on spiders but today you tried to cast the killing curse on Lucius Malfoy's son.

Moody/Crouch looked at Dumbledore.

"But Fudge," he said, "It was all for the Greater Good."

"I'm sure that should wrap things up nicely," Dumbledore said, "Alastor can continue to teach his classes."

"He attempted to kill my son!" Lucius Malfoy shouted, "I demand to see some punishment!"

"How many people did you kill Malfoy?" Moody asked.

"I was under the Imperious curse." Malfoy lied.

"Oh really," Moody said, "it's strange you were only under the curse when you bribed your way out of prison. This however, was done of my own free will and will be done for the Greater Good."

He pointed his wand at Malfoy and cast the killing curse. The beam of green light hit the elder Malfoy who fell to the floor dead. Moody then cast memory charms at the Minister (who was stupid enough not to have any Aurors with him). "You didn't see any killing curses cast. Lucius Malfoy killed himself and his son because he found out his wife was sleeping with Severus Snape, who he also killed!"

Even Dumbledore chuckled. Fudge repeated the words. Moments later, he walked through the floo to return to the Ministry. Moody looked at Dumbledore.

"Well Albus," he said, "it was all for the Greater Good. With Malfoy dead, money is out of reach of Voldemort if and when he ever returns."

"Very good Alastor," Dumbledore said, "Carry on. But I can't allow you to kill Severus, he's too important." As someone who did hire Flophart, King of the Memory Charms, Dumbles was keen to keep experts around just in-case he needed to have a Memory Charm or two cast.

* * *

By the end of the day, both Draco and Snape were found dead. Tests showed it was Lucius Malfoy's wand had cast the spells (although Moody/Crouch cast the spells and planting the wand back on Lucius). Fudge told the _Daily Prophet_ that Lucius Malfoy, upon finding out his wife had been having an affair with Snape, had killed his son out of spite, Snape and later himself.

Moody was surprised how much it was believed. Narcissia couldn't care less over the deaths of Lucius and Draco.

Ron told Harry that it was a pity both Malfoys were dead as he could have cashed in on life debts for saving Draco in class.

"At least I'm not getting the blame for this," Harry said, "for once."

* * *

Voldemort was read the news on the deaths of Snape and both Malfoys by Wormtail. Neither knew it was Moody/Crouch who had killed them. Everyone still knew Moody tried to kill Draco but to most of the school, he was a hero for trying to do so.

"Hmmmmmmmm," he said, "it's a pity to lose all that money and Snape's talents but they're no big loss. CRUCIO!"

Wormtail screamed as Voldemort put him under the cruciatus curse just because he hadn't cast it yet today.


	105. Malfoy Life Debts

_To those who recognise the start, I've taken the beginning from my chapter 'It was for the Greater Good' but it's needed to set up the beginning of this chapter._

* * *

 **MALFOY LIFE DEBTS**

It was a Defence lesson during the fourth year. Mad Eye Moody, aka Barty Crouch Jr had been teaching about the Unforgivables. The previous lesson had seen him put the class under the Imperious Curse (authorised by Dumbledore as being for the Greater Good) which saw Harry Potter able to resist it.

He had to think of something for this class. He looked at Draco Malfoy, the son of fellow Death Eater Lucius. Crouch knew that Lucius Malfoy was only free because he bribed the then Minister into dropping investigations.

 _If I was to torture then kill his spawn,_ Crouch pondered, _could I plead Imperious?_

"Todays lesson will be on the Killing Curse," Moody said, "you must remember my demonstration of it on that spider. Now, we will be seeing it's effects on a human being. Mr Draco Malfoy has kindly offered to help me demonstrate the curse."

Everyone looked at the teacher, wondering if he was joking or not. Draco started to panic. Moody aimed his wand at Draco and began to cast the killing curse. Straight away, a stunning spell hit him and sent him flying. Harry Potter had fired the stunner.

* * *

After a lengthy meeting in Dumbledore's office where Snape actually gave Harry points for defending Draco (wonders never cease!) and the fake Moody was exposed, Lucius Malfoy told Harry that House Malfoy owed him a life debt. Once McGonagall had a few words with Harry about it, he accepted it, being told it was part of their culture.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry said that evening, "do you know if life debts are the responsibility of the parents of underage witches and wizards?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, "I'll be right back, I'm going..."

"... to the library!" Harry and Ron both said at the same time as Hermione ran out of the hall.

"What have you got in mind?" Ron asked.

"A few things," Harry said, "but I don't want to declare my ideas just yet. But with any luck, we can get rid of Draco and his goons and Lucius Malfoy at the same time."

An hour later, Hermione reported back.

"It seems Lucius Malfoy can be held responsible for a life debt from Draco. You can either tell Mr Malfoy the terms or write it in a carefully worded letter." She said.

* * *

Dumbledore somehow found out about the conversation and summoned Harry to his office.

"I'm afraid my boy," Dumbledore said, "that I cannot allow you to claim the rewards of the life debt the Malfoy family owe you before I have the chance to dictate what they are."

"I'm afraid Headmaster," Harry said, "that the life debt is a family issue between House Potter and House Malfoy. The Hogwarts Headmaster has no say over it. I will cash in the life debt when I choose and on my terms, no-one else's."

* * *

With the help of the book Hermione found (he got her to owl order a copy just in case Dumbles removed it from the library), Harry wrote a correctly worded letter to Lucius Malfoy and sent it via Hedwig.

Two days later, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson were quietly removed from the school and then Snape also vanished.

That same day, Arthur Weasley received a letter saying a deposit of five million galleons was being transferred into his vault as compensation from House Malfoy over the Chamber of Secrets episode.

Similar sums were given to Colin Creevy, Justin Finch-Fletchely, Hermione and Penelope Clearwater.

The rest of the Malfoy vaults was paid into Harry's vault.

* * *

The Daily Prophet arrived the following day and told the truth.

 _ **LUCIUS MALFOY AMONG OTHERS SENTENCED TO DEMENTORS KISS**_

The article detailed how Mr Malfoy had turned himself into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, named names, admitted that all claims of being under the Imperious curse were lies. He and his fellow Death Eaters (in addition to Fudge and Toadface) were sentenced to the Dementors Kiss.

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED**_

The paper also stated that Malfoy knew Sirius was innocent and knew that Wormtail faked his death. He even told the Ministry that Wormtail was in an unprotected location and could get him via Portkey – said Portkey was sent to the traitorous Marauder which deposited him in Amelia Bones' office.

* * *

A few days later, Ron and Hermione asked Harry what he told Malfoy to do under the terms of the life debt.

"In order, I made him deposit five million galleons to your family because he was the cause of the Chamber of Secrets episode plus similar amounts for Colin, Justin, Penelope and Hermione, the rest went to my vault" Harry said, "then I ordered him to have Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle removed from Hogwarts, bind their magic, modify a few memories then have them sent to the worse Muggle orphanage possible, ordered him have Snape removed from here and banished from the country, make sure Sirius was cleared and finally, turn himself and his Imperious Curse cronies in and make sure enough was confessed to get them the Dementor's Kiss."

Those who were around the Golden Trio were congratulating him on dealing with several problems at once. Sirius came in and told Harry that he would never darken the walls of 4 Privet Drive again (much to Dumbles' objections). Sirius also told him that he was taking the job of Potions teacher and head of Slytherin House.

* * *

(Harry never ended up entered into the Triwizard and Voldie never got his body back. He just sat bored in the Riddle Manor because Wormtail was not there to feed him, milk Nagini or even be there for Voldemort to practice the Cruciatus curse on. Eventually, he wasted away.)


	106. Blunt the Knives

_A nice tongue-in-cheek story with NO bashing, written by my daughter. She sends apologies to JRR Tolkien for using The Hobbit for this. No Voldemort and Sirius didn't die. Triwizard happened but Harry was not entered but he was given a job in regards to it and became friends with all champions._

 _NO ONE GETS BASHED!_

 _She also decided to help those who (like us) liked the Hobbit film and put names to wizards and dwarfs so names could be put to faces. Arthur Weasley is Bilbo Baggins, Dumbledore is Gandalf, Sirius is Balin, Fred and George are Kili and Fili, Charlie is Dwalin, Remus is Ori, Harry is Bofur, Ron is Bombur (only thinner), Gabrielle is Dori, Fleur is Nori, Ginny is Oin, Cedric is Bifur, and Viktor Krum is Gloin._

* * *

 **BLUNT THE KNIVES**

Everyone put their knives and forks down. It was the Burrow where Molly Weasley had arranged a surprise party for Harry Potter's 17th birthday. In attendance was all seven of her children, Harry's godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger along with Hedwig, Albus Dumbledore, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour.

Mrs. Weasley had to leave to go to Diagon Alley for some strange reason (she wouldn't say why), leaving Mr. Weasley in charge. Harry whispered to everyone and the fun started. Everyone got into position. Bill took a plate and threw it to Charley who in turn threw it to George who was washing up. Percy and Hermione looked as plates and bowls were thrown all over.

"Don't do that!" Mr. Weasley said, "That's my grandmother's finest - it's over a hundred years old, it's magic resistant! Leave it - I'll take everything out."

Meanwhile at the table, Harry was leading a drumming beat with the knives and forks, while stamping feet and rubbing the knives and forks together. It was clear that it had been all planned beforehand.

"Can you not do that?" Mr. Weasley asked, "You'll blunt them, my best Muggle cutlery!"

"Ohhhh," Harry said, "do you hear that lads, his best Muggle cutlery!" Then they started singing.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Arthur Weasley hates!  
_

More items were thrown about, Remus was carrying a huge pile of plates which kept growing. Charlie Weasley started using a frying pan as a drum. Dumbledore looked on in amusement. Even Hedwig was joining in, hooting in tune. Mr. Weasley was expecting something to break or even to see Fred and George burning things.

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!_

Mr. Weasley went around the Burrow after hearing this verse, he knew his wife would kill them all if milk was poured on the floor, wine splashed on the door or worse of all, bones in their bedrooms. The plates were passed around by everyone. As a plate passed Ron, he took what food was left on it and ate it before passing it along.

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll._

Sirius sent plates and bowls to the washing by flicking them with another plate. Percy and Hermione continued to look, torn between joining in, laughing or telling them to stop. Dumbledore looked as if he was trying not to laugh. He always allowed Fred and George to get away with pranks at school (as long as they weren't too dangerous or didn't hurt anyone). Harry started to play a tune on the flute Hagrid had given him on his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Gabrielle joined in and joined in blowing a tune using a kettle.

 _That's what Arthur Weasley hates!_

The group bashed wooden cups of butterbeer together and started laughing. Mr. Weasley came to the main table, courage gained to say something and found everything was washed and piled up read to go away, not a single item was damaged, the table and floor were clean and even Ron had been cleaned up, which was unusual. A growl could be heard - everyone turned and saw Mrs. Weasley. It was evident that either she saw everything that had happened or something happened during her trip to Diagon Alley that she did not expect.

"So..." she said, reminding Harry of when Fred, George and Ron rescued him from Privet Drive.

 _What Molly Weasley was up to in Diagon Alley is open to interpretation._


	107. Auction Madness

**This is a rewrite of a previous one-shot. I noticed a couple of errors and decided to correct them and after legal advice, decided not use eBay. NO BASHING except for Lucius Malfoy but he deserves it anyway.**

 **Auction Madness**

Hermione Granger was sitting in her parent's home after escaping Ron Weasley (who was still trying to persuade her to date him) when an owl flew in a dropped a roll of parchment. She took the parchment, unrolled it and saw it was for a charity auction to assist in the rebuilding of Hogwarts.

She spat out her butterbeer when she saw what the items were.

 **LOCKET HORCRUX**

 **DIARY HORCRUX**

 **RING HORCRUX**

 **GOLD CUP HORCRUX**

 **DIADEM HORCRUX**

 **DEATH EATER MASK AND ROBES**

Hermione looked at the photographs and was astonished to see that they were the same Horcruxes that she, Harry and one of his girlfriends had hunted for.

Harry Potter was in Grimmauld Place, preparing the items for the sale, which was to be held at Hogwarts.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione's loud voice could be heard as she stormed through the house until she found him in the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing auctioning the Horocruxes?" she shouted.

"With Hogwarts' funds being stretched on rebuilding, I thought I'd auction the Horcruxes to help raise money for Muggleborns to attend on scholarships if need be." Harry answered, "I've already sold Voldemort's robes and a replica of his wand for 20,000 galleons."

Hermione looked gobsmacked.

"Lucius Malfoy still worships him, he paid the money without a second thought before the Ministry confiscated the rest of his money. He then paid another 30,000 for Tom's school robes along with his head boy and prefect badges. I already sold the Riddle House and land to developers in a deal worth 2 million galleons. From what I know, they plan to build an orphanage on the land. Kingsley told me that since I killed Tom, anything of his is mine to do with as I see fit. Ron, bless his socks, put in a bid of 1 galleon for Tom's throne! Ginny bid five galleons for the Gaunt shack. Since she suffered so much at Hogwarts while we were Horcrux hunting and with what she went through with the diary, I felt I should let her have it and the throne for free. I believe she used the shack to practice some dangerous curses. I even sold photographs of Tom for people to use for target practice at 5 sickles each.

"Finally, I claimed the Basilisk by conquest and sold the remains for millions. It helped me get off the hook with the goblins and after the costs to repair the damage, there was still a fair bit left over."

Hermione was unsure what to think at Harry's plans to exploit the death of Voldemort for profit.

"How much money are you receiving for this?" she asked.

"Personally, I'm not making any money," Harry answered, "I am doing this for financial gain but not my own personal gain."

The auction was held at Hogwarts. The first item to be auctioned was the diary. Harry explained how it was used to open the Chamber of Secrets six years before and how a Basilisk fang was used to destroy it. After much bidding, Colin Creevy brought it for 22 galleons.

The next item was the ring which nearly killed Dumbledore. He won the bidding for 450 galleons. The bidding went up when it was heard that it was a Founder relic.

Draco Malfoy tried to bid on the locket next but again, it's status as a Founder relic drove up the bidding. Hermione ended up paying 931 galleons for it ("it's too nice not to get," she later said).

The diadem was next. Professor Flitwick paid two thousand galleons for it with the intention of returning it to Hogwarts.

Hufflepuff's cup was next. It had been offered back to the estate of the witch it had belonged too but they declined. They gave their blessing for it to be sold to help with Hogwarts. Ernie McMillion paid a thousand galleons for it even though it was damaged.

In the end, a total of 7,454,303 galleons were made by the auctions and other sales. The equivalent of three million of them was made by selling Riddle Manor. Four million, four hundred thousand was made from the Basilisk remains after reparations had been made to the goblins and compensation of 5000 galleons each to everyone petrified by it (sadly, there was no surviving family for Moaning Myrtle).

Ginny sold the throne to Ron for ten galleons after getting Fred and George to place a few pranks on it (and she kept the money).

In a public ceremony, Harry handed over a Gringotts key to Dumbledore in the rebuilt Great Hall. Dumbledore, being in one of his weird moods, wore a t-shirt which bore the legend: **POTTER 7 – VOLDEMORT 0**. He had brought it from another auction Harry held. Other students wore t-shirts which had on: **I SAW HARRY POTTER DEFEAT THE DARK LORD AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS T-SHIRT**.

As for Lucius Malfoy, he hung the robes up in his cell in Azkaban (Harry convinced the authorities to let him have them in the cells with him) and bowed to the adult robes at least twice a day, kissing the hem of them. He was telling the robes that he'd make sure the Mudbloods suffered. It was ruled that the Dementors were driving him insane sooner instead of later and that he was living in a fantasy world where he was still serving Voldemort (but in his fantasy world, he wasn't being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse just for the sake of it).


End file.
